El Espíritu De Una Espada Nunca Muere
by Hitokiri R.S
Summary: Enimishio Komagata, un joven samurái que apareció con una profunda sed de venganza dispuesto a acabar con las vidas de todos aquellos que estuvieron involucrados con la muerte de sus padres Makoto Shishio y Yumi Komagata. Heredado con la misma maldad y aguda inteligencia, no se detendrá ante nada para terminar lo que su padre una vez comenzó… (No es una historia de amor)
1. Intro

**Samurái X: El Espíritu De Una Espada Nunca Muere…**

 ** _(Mucho tiempo ha pasado…, 6 años para ser exacto…, 6 años desde los últimos disturbios causado por el temido y poderoso asesino Makoto Shishio., un antiguo mercenario de la era Tokugawa que fue traicionado por el gobierno Meiji y decidido a tomar venganza. Lucho hasta el fin por sus ideales de conquistar Japón y convertirlo según sus creencias en un estado más fuerte y lleno de asesinos.., donde reinaría lo que el denominaba como "los fuertes se alimentan de los débiles" . Es ahí donde su espíritu imponente de un samurái rehúsa a descansar y por consecuencias, da vida a una nueva semilla del mal.., una semilla llamada Enimishio Komagata. La identidad de este joven samurái nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, nunca imaginamos que aquella feroz batalla en el salón del fuego tendría graves consecuencias…, consecuencias que llevarían a nuestros héroes y amigos en tomar parte en una nueva lucha de desesperación, rencor, lágrimas y sangre. Y yo, Kaoru Kamiya.., nuevamente me tocara narrar esta historia. Una más luchada al lado de nuestro héroe Kenshin Himura.., el junto a sus leales amigos, retomaran sus posiciones de batallas, y pondrán sus espíritus en sus espadas y destrezas para conservar aquella paz que tanto nos costó, y siga a favor de los más débiles…_** ** _La historia comienza así….)_**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** ** _Solo quiero señalar que cuando vean un párrafo entre paréntesis (...) que NO lleve el nombre de algún personaje al inicio del párrafo., significa que es Kaoru narrando la historia. Pero cuando vean paréntesis (...) mostrarse en diálogos después del nombre de un personaje, significan los pensamientos de el, o de ella._** ** _Sin mas que decir, espero den oportunidad a mi historia y la puedan disfrutar, gracias!_**


	2. Acto: 1

**Acto 1: Regreso A Casa...**

(Por fin.., todos nosotros habíamos llegado a casa… Después de esa ardua y larga batalla contra Makoto Shishio y sus leales asesinos, Los Jupongatana…, por fin habíamos llegado a casa. Era difícil creer lo que acabábamos de vivir, lo que acabábamos de sobrepasar…, era inevitable tener la sensación de que solo lo habíamos logrado por un milagro. Y Kenshin…, mi Kenshin., el simple verle así de sonriente y tranquilo., uno se pregunta, "cómo puede ser posible que esa persona ahí, es la razón principal de nuestro regreso a casa, a que la paz siga su curso y todos nosotros podamos una vez más estar juntos como una familia…" Tampoco puedo dejar de mencionar aquellos fuertes gurreros y fieles amigos. Aquellos que se suman a nuestra familia tal a como lo hizo Misao Makimachi junto a Los Oniguanvanchu…, nunca lo habríamos logrado sin su ayuda. Ellos también tienen mucho que recuperar, mucho que compartir. Y por fin el haber recuperado a su apreciado Aoshi Shinomori., todos nos sentíamos feliz por ellos, feliz por Misao que al fin también, había llegado a su final la desesperante búsqueda por él. )

Kaoru: Kenshin.., que sucede? Te noto un poco distante…, estas bien?

Kenshin: Ah, claro que si Kaoru, solo que es un poco extraño el estar aquí de nuevo, siento como que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos estuvimos aquí…

Kaoru: Dime Kenshin…, en verdad te sientes a gusto aquí? Sabes, tenía la esperanza de que algún día, tu dejaras de sentirte como un extraño, y te sintieras que en verdad estas en casa…, tu casa…

(Kenshin…, un poco sonrojado., mirando hacia el piso, pensando en el largo camino que había pasado desde que era un niño… Aquellas personas que él había perdido en todo ese tiempo, pero al igual, también las personas que había encontrado. Volteo hacia mí…, y con su muy usual sonrisa de tranquilidad y paz, dijo…)

Kenshin: Entiendo Kaoru, tienes razón, mi llegada a casa.., no tengo nada de que preocuparme, estoy rodeado de buenos amigos, de familia que siempre están ahí por mí, sobre todo tu.., Kaoru, gracias…

Kaoru: Ah, ah.., por favor Kenshin, no agradezcas, vamos., entremos., descansemos y disfrutemos de esta paz única que gracias a ti y todos.., podemos tener.

Yahiko: Aaaaah!! Me muero de hambre! Si tu no quieres entrar Kenshin, yo sí!

Sanosuke: Kaoru…, dime.., podrías prestarme algo de dinero para ir al Acabeko?

Kaoru: Dinero?! Y como tendría dinero?! Todo este tiempo no pude generar ingresos por estar fuera por tanto tiempo y ustedes haraganes necesitan ayudar!! Yahiko!!, toma una escoba y limpia todo este piso, tanto polvo acumulado!! Y tu Sanosuke!! Ayúdame a limpiar por fuera!! O de lo contrario aquí jamás comerán, y me asegurare que ni en el Acabeko les den nada!!! Jajajajajajaja!!!

Yahiko: ………., está bien…..

Sanosuke: Que remedio…, y pensar que después de haberme enfrentado a un miembro del Jupongatana, no sentiría tanto miedo de alguien, pero Kaoru va más allá de ese peligro…, ahhhhhhh…..

Kaoru: Kenshin, creo que hay mucha ropa por lavar, y necesito que todo esté en orden primero!!

Kenshin: Siiii…, aaahhhhhh…..

Dr. Gensai: Hola!! Los saludos!!

Ayame y Suzume: Hermano Ken!!! Al fin llegaste!!!

Kenshin: Hola chicas, yo también las extrañe mucho.

Dr. Gensai: Esto se merece una celebración!! Yo invito a cocido de carne!! Vamos!!

Yahiko: Si!! Súper abuelo!!

Sanosuke: Vaya, en buena hora.

(Y así…, es como todos nosotros nos volvimos a estar juntos, en casa…, como una familia…, así debe de ser. Nada ni nadie cambiaran esto. Mi nueva familia...)


	3. Acto: 2

**Acto 2:** **Nuevamente Llega La Noche Especial De Tanabata., Un Recuerdo Para Todos...**

(Recuerdo la última vez que pasamos una gran confusión, una confusión que dejo a Kenshin mas que paralizado de miedo, jajajajajaja!..., tonto Kenshin, no sabía en que se metía, pero después de todo, quien necesita una noche al año para mostrarle a ese alguien sus sentimientos más profundo? Lo tendré mientras vida tengamos, ese hermoso sentimiento seguirá creciendo, y no permitiré que nadie nos arrebate esa felicidad. Pero aun así, jamás permitiría dejar pasar la oportunidad para saber en realidad que sentía Kenshin, si ya por fin permitiría que alguien habite en su corazón...)

Kaoru: Hola Kenshin, sabes? He estado pensando..., porque no salimos esta noche, creo que podríamos pasarla bien ya que es una noche tranquila y solo estamos los dos...

Kenshin: Mmmm... (Aún estoy pensando que sucedió con Yahiko, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo mande por un tofu...)

Kaoru: KENSHIN!! Acaso no estas escuchando lo qe te acabo de decir?!

Kenshin: Ah, perdón Kaoru, sí.., me parece bien., como tú digas...

(Luego, en ese mismo momento, por otro lado., Yahiko tenía planes propios de conseguir más que un tofu, pero como negar a alguien una noche tan especial?)

Yahiko: Ahhhhh.., Kenshin me va a matar si no lo logro a conseguir., espero poder hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde... (Ah?! Es Tsubame?! Me pregunto que estará haciendo sentada tan sola al lado del rio. Pensaba que estaría en el Acabeko, pero..., no puedo solo llegar a interrumpirla, se ve muy sumergida en sus pensamientos.., pero..., y si...) Aaaaaaahhhh!!! Ya! Estúpido Yahiko, siempre titubeando!! En fin, primero buscare lo de Kenshin y luego volveré, si aún está ahí, no dudare en saludarla. Si..., eso hare!

(En ese momento, mientras Yahiko debatía sobre lo que haría primero, recibió un susto que lo hizo saltar y agarrarse de un árbol muy alto!!)

Yahiko: Y tú que estás haciendo ahí?!! Acaso me estas espiando?!

Sanosuke: Si, eso pensé...

Yahiko: !¿Que?! !¿Que pensaste?!

Sanosuke: Anda Yahiko, sabes..., si sigues perdiendo el tiempo así, podrías perder tu oportunidad... jajajajajaja!!!

Yahiko: Ya cállate!, además, Kenshin me pidió conseguirle algo, y le di mi palabra de hombre que lo conseguiría, no tengo tiempo que perder, adiós!

Sanosuke: Conseguirle algo?? Espera! Yahiko, a mí también me pidió conseguirle algo, aaaaaahhhhh..., esto se complica..., espera Yahiko!!

(Por otro lado, un poco más tarde esa noche...)

Megumi: (Mmmm..., aun no me decido., será que.., ese tonto.., más vale que.., en fin.., veremos qué pasa...)

(Al parecer, esa noche, todos tenían mucho que hacer, era inevitable el sentimiento que flotaba en el aire.., todos aquellos guerreros, aquellos que nunca mostraban sus sentimientos en el calor de la batalla., también sentían la necesidad de expresar lo mucho o lo poco que sentían... Y no los culpo..., todos tenemos a quien amar y por quien llorar., es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno mismo se lo admita, y a todos nos llega ese tiempo.., a todos...)

Misao: Vaya, me pregunto que estarán haciendo Kaoru y los demás en esta noche, deben de tener mucho en mente, pero aún más, donde esta Aoshi? No lo he visto en todo el día., me imagino que aún sigue meditando, después de todo lo que paso..., no me gustaría perturbarlo... Pero hoy es una noche especial, y creo que lo iré a ver y talvez animarlo a que salga a distraerse un poco...

(En ese momento Misao salió en busca de Aoshi.., sumergida en sus pensamientos llego muy rápidamente... Pero al llegar...)

Misao: Ah?! Señor Aoshi?! Tampoco está meditando, me pregunto dónde fue...

(Misao salió enseguida de regreso hacia el Ahoya...)

Misao: Oye, has visto el señor Aoshi?!

Okina: Hola Misao. No..., no lo he visto, pensaba que estaría meditando.

Misao: Yo también pensaba eso, pero no estaba ahí...

(En ese momento Misao, con una cara muy triste, decidió dejarlo solo, ella sabe que si el busca la soledad, es porque a como cualquier guerrero..., después de perder una batalla, más cuando se trata de una batalla interna, necesita la soledad y la paz.. Pero.., regresando a Tokyo con nuestros amigos, todo iba llegando a su momento crucial, el momento de la verdad.., no aguantaba los nervios, y me moría por saber cómo esta noche terminaría... Volvimos a casa y en cuanto entramos..., sorprendentemente prendieron la luz y gritaron, Sorpresa!! Eran todos nuestros amigos reunidos, fue un momento especial y de felicidad! Pero aun así, sentía que algo mas sucedía, pero no sabía, que?? )

Megumi: Hola Ken, gustas tomar algo??

Kaoru: Kenshin no necesita que alguien más le sirva, bien lo puedo hacer yo!! Además, esta es mi casa, y Kenshin es mi invitado!! Toma Kenshin, toma!!

Kenshin: Bien Kaoru, gracias.., de verdad, no hay necesidad...

Kaoru: Claro que sí!! Toma!!

Kenshin: Aaaaaaaahhhh...

(En ese momento, Megumi me pidió que la acompañara un momento afuera. Me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo, pero también supongo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo dijera..., pero al mismo tiempo, me alegra también...)

Megumi: Sabes Kaoru..., debes de dejar de comportarte como una estúpida chiquilla, es tiempo de ponerte al nivel de Kenshin, o de lo contrario lo perderás.

Kaoru: De que hablas Megumi?! Que cosas dices??

Megumi: Tú sabes bien de que hablo, y es mejor que aproveches esta oportunidad que te doy antes de que me arrepienta..., ya que yo también estoy decidida...

Kaoru: Decidida?! En qué?!

Megumi: Aaaaah... Tonta niña, al parecer nunca aprenderás..., en fin, volvamos adentro y pronto lo entenderás...

(Yahiko se acerca a Kenshin y le comenta que por fin lo consiguió... Kenshin muy sorprendido, con una mirada pálida y azul, se dijo en a si mismo...)

Kenshin: Creo que esto es una locura, no sé si es buena idea.., creo que mejor en la próxima noche de Tanabata...

(Yahiko lo agarro y lo empujo, diciéndole...)

Yahiko: No!! Nada de eso!! Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguirlo?! Ve Kenshin! Como una persona que domina a la perfección el hiten mitsurugi puede tener tanto miedo?!

(Y mientras Kenshin pierde el equilibrio, arroja lo que tenía en la mano cerca de mis pies! En eso cae Kenshin..., y repentinamente, no pude evitar la emoción y grite muy fuerte, dejando en shock a todos!! Era un anillo de compromiso, al parecer él lo había planeado desde la última noche de Tanabata! Decía que si el sobreviviría aquella batalla, se decidiría a finalmente poner en claro sus sentimientos y dejar los amargos momentos, atrás.., pero no olvidados... Aunque muy poco se puso a pensar que sobreviviría y el tiempo llegaría para cumplir su palabra!!)

Kaoru: Kenshin...

Kenshin: Supongo que ya no tiene caso decir otra cosa, feliz noche de Tanabata

Kaoru...

Kaoru: Kenshin...

Kenshin: Kaoru.., estas bien?? Acaso no te gusta?? Disculpa Kaoru, tal vez no sea muy adecuado...

Kaoru: KENSHIN!!!

(¡Llorando, grite y lo abrase! No podía creer que Kenshin..., mi Kenshin.., era al fin.., mi Kenshin. Era la noche más feliz de mi vida, jure en mi mente de que nunca lo dejaría de amar! Por fin era real.., lo que tanto soñé. Trabajaría duro para poder mostrarle que el hizo la decisión correcta, que al fin encontraría la paz! Y si el me lo permitiera.., hasta podría alejarse de las batallas! Y luego., después de celebrar un rato, todos nos felicitaron y se retiraron.., pero al parecer no tenían intenciones de terminar la noche, todos tenían sus propias misiones que cumplir en esta noche tan especial. Yahiko finalmente fue por Tsubame, pero no la encontró...)

Yahiko: (Creo que Sanosuke tenía razón.., tal vez debí hablarle cuando la vi sentada.., en fin... ) ¡¿Ahhhhhh??!! ¡¿Tsubame?! ¿Sí que me distes un susto..., ya es noche, puede ser peligroso, porque aun sigues afuera?

Tsubame: Yahiko chan.., yo.., yo., bueno.., yo..., te estaba esperando... Vi como solo me quedabas viendo cuando estaba sentada por el rio porque sabía que pasarías por aquí y pensé que tal vez me saludarías, pero no importa.., entiendo que estas ocupado...

Yahiko: No. Aguarda, Tsubame.., yo.., bueno.., yo también quería verte. Toma.., espero sea de tu agrado.., me costó mucho conseguirla, pero me alegra que no haiga sido en vano...

Tsubame: Yahiko chan!! Es perfecta!! Gracias..

Yahiko: No me llames Yahiko chan por favor..., aaaahhhh..

(Yahiko muy apenado, pero muy valiente, decidió darle una flor a Tsubame... Era muy especial para ella..., los dos se quedaron viendo... Ella lo tomo de la mano, y el muy sonrojado accedió. Caminaron juntos de vuelta al Acabeko... Pero por otro lado...)

Megumi: Toma tonto, pensé que te gustaría comer algo..., y espero te guste, de lo contrario, no volveré a tener la amabilidad de volverte a invitar...

Sanosuke: (Aaaaahhh., las mujeres son complicada...) Toma.., también te conseguí algo., espero te guste.., o de lo contrario, nunca volveré a conseguirte nada...

(Sanosuke también le había conseguido una flor a Megumi, ya que junto a Yahiko las fueron a conseguir, pero jamás se las dieron a Kenshin a como debían hacerlo. Ese Sanosuke..., quien diría que también tiene sentimientos?... Megumi la agarro y se despidió de él, y cuando él se dio la vuelta.., ella solo se comentó...)

Megumi: (Gran tonto, tú no sabes lo mucho que espere el momento de poder comenzar nuevamente a vivir, dejar ir todo mi pasado y poder sonreír nuevamente.., gracias Sano.., lo has logrado...)

(Por otro lado., regreso a Kyoto en el Ahoya...)

Misao: Abuelo., me preocupa el señor Aoshi, no lo he visto., me pregunto si estará bien...

(En ese momento, Okina, llorando tristemente.., le dice...)

Okina: Toma Misao, Aoshi te dejo este recado...

(Misao vio una carta que decía... "Perdón por los problemas que les he causado, sobre todo a ti Misao, pero espero algún día poder superar todo esto y volver a ser un integrante más de esta familia, pero hasta ese entonces, con mucho cariño, te deseo una feliz noche de Tanabata... Busca en el área de la cocina y abre la caja que se encuentra sobre la mesa principal.., espero sean de tu agrado..." En ese momento Misao fue corriendo y cuando encontró y abrió la caja, vio unas flores muy hermosas en ella..., y se dijo a sí misma...)

Misao: (No descansare hasta ver a mi señor Aoshi sonreír y feliz de nuevo..., eso lo juro...)


	4. Acto: 3

**Acto 3:** **¿Amigo O Enemigo? ¡La Aparicion De Un Nuevo Guerrero!**

(Un día tranquilo... Un día en donde todo iba marchando bien. E increíblemente ya habían pasado 6 años desde que mi Kenshin había declarado su amor a mí... Y a pesar del tiempo, aun no podía creerlo..., después de 6 años., verlo era irreal. Sí que me hizo pasar momentos de nervios... Pero al fin, todo iba perfecto hasta la vez... En ese momento., Yahiko se encontraba en medio de su entrenamiento a solas por el rio. Entrenaba tan arduamente. Estoy tan orgullosa de él, ha crecido tanto espiritual, a como también lo ha hecho en el aspecto como guerrero.)

Yahiko: Ahhhhhh..., ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última batalla con ese tipo volador del Jupongatana..., y desde ese tiempo, no he tenido un combate así de significante. Pero siento que mis habilidades como espadachín han mejorado muchísimo. Me pregunto qué tanto..., como quisiera poder luchar con alguien así de hábil para probarlas..., pero tampoco puedo solo ir por ahí buscando problemas.., en fin., seguiré entrenando hasta poder sacar a relucir mis habilidades en el momento más adecuado, si señor... JA! Aunque espero poder sorprender a los demás...

??: (Ese debe ser Yahiko Myojin, supongo...) Oye tú! Y porque no me muestras lo que tienes? Sabes.., yo mismo podría decirte si eres fuerte o aun necesitas más entrenamiento..., no lo crees novato?...

Yahiko: Quien eres tú?! Y a quien le llamas novato, idiota?!

??: Sabes? Nunca he visto la necesidad de presentarme antes alguien que no me pueda dar una buena lucha. Y si quieres saber quién soy., porque no jugamos un poco? Anda., no que querías mostrar tus habilidades? Esta es tu oportunidad, jajajajajaja!!

Yahiko: (Rayos, este tipo se ve muy confiado..., y al juzgarlo por su apariencia, se ve que es rápido, pero...)

??: Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo...

Yahiko: ¡¿Que?! Huyes cobarde?! Le tuviste miedo enfrentarte al gran Yahiko Myojin?! Si, ultimadamente me suele pasar a menudo..., y no los culpo, nadie querrá perder ante un...

??: Si, perder tiempo ante un novato hablador como tú! Tienes toda la razón, y sabes que tonto..., mejor dime dónde puedo encontrar al legendario battousai, con el si me interesa tener un pequeño intercambio de sabiduría.

Yahiko: Battousai? (Se refiere a Kenshin, que querrá este sujeto con Kenshin?) Oye tú! Que te traes entre manos buscando a Kenshin? Anda, habla!

??: Eso., bueno., es una larga historia. Es algo que tu ni ideas podrías tener. Pero en fin., me retiro., y suerte con tu entrenamiento novato hablador... jajajajajaja!

Yahiko: Quien será? Porque buscara a Kenshin? Mmmm., creo que mejor me adelanto a casa para avisarle a Kenshin. No creo que represente algún tipo de peligro, pero tanto misterio no me parece bien.

(Mientras tanto, el sujeto desconocido entro al Acabeko, en donde se sentó y ordeno algo de comer... Tenía la esperanza que en un lugar tan concurrido, podría agarrar algo de información. En ese momento, Sanosuke entro.., y a como de costumbre necesitando obtener crédito por su comida, aaahhh.., ese Sanosuke no cambia.)

Sanosuke: Hola Tae, espero no sea molestia en poder venir a comer y luego lo pagare, jijijiji...

Tae: No te preocupes Sanosuke, ya es una costumbre muy reconocida tuya... Enseguida te sirvo.

Sanosuke: Ah?! Bueno.., gracias Tae, te prometo pagarte en cuanto antes.

??: Oye tú, dime.., porque andas la palabra "Malo" en tu espalda? Que significa eso? Acaso en realidad eres un sujeto malo? Porque no lo pareces déjame decirte...

Sanosuke: No hay necesidad de mostrar lo malo que soy en un lugar lleno de personas tranquilas y pacíficas. Además, especialmente en donde siempre me dan comida gratis! Creo que no será buena idea ese comportamiento incorrecto por mi parte... Ahora dime porque el interés? Acaso andas buscando algún sujeto malo con quien tener problemas?

Tae: Si, esta vez no te escaparas de pagar los daños que causes Sanosuke!

Sanosuke: Jajajajajaja, lo siento Tae, creo que tienes razón. En fin., tengo hambre y esta comida no se puede desperdiciar.

(En ese momento..., el sujeto desconocido se levantó y se acercó a Sanosuke. Tenía una sonrisa muy burlesca en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo intrigado..., intrigado en Sanosuke que lo miraba a como una personaje muy fuerte. Además., de la manera que le respondió, era más que obvio para él, que Sanosuke no era un luchador común y corriente)

??: Oye tú, porque no probamos medir un poco nuestras habilidades? Una lucha amistosa, necesito comprobar algo que tengo en dudas. Que dices?

Sanosuke: Amigo.., comienzas a perturbar mi hora de comida, sabes? Y dime, que ganaría yo por comprobar tu estúpida duda..., ah?

??: Bueno.., eh... Ya sé! Te pagaría todo lo que debes en este lugar, porque es más que obvio que tú debes más de lo que algún día podrás tener en toda tu vida! Te parece bien? Dime!

Sanosuke: Sabes? Eres un sujeto muy molesto... Y la única razón porque seguiré tu estúpido jueguito, es porque ya me tienes cansado de oírte hablar tonterías. Además., ya esta comida no tiene el mismo gusto una vez que a uno lo hacen enfadar!

(En ese momento, Sanosuke decidió acompañar al sujeto afuera. Sanosuke se puso en posición de combate, e igual manera lo hizo aquel sujeto desconocido. Ambos se miraron calmadamente e hicieron una pausa... Se estudiaban muy detenidamente uno al otro, ambos estaban inseguros de que esperar...)

Sanosuke: (Este sujeto a simple vista se ve que tiene habilidades... Además por lo hablador que es... Y su forma de vestir no es la de un ciudadano común y corriente... Se ve muy rápido, no me confiare... Después de haber aprendido mucho de mi viaje a Kyoto, tengo más armas con que defenderme, pero...)

??: (Con que Sanosuke Sagara ah?, Con solo verlo ahí frente a mí, puedo sentir las muchas razones porque es tan famoso y temido en el mundo de los combates... Pero tengo que continuar, no puedo dar marcha atrás, este no es momento de estar pensando en lo demás, debo concentrarme en el combate...)

Sanosuke: Bueno.., listo?!

??: Listo! Aquí voy! Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!

(En ese momento, el sujeto se lanzó a Sanosuke, pero Sano, a como es de esperarse, con mucha facilidad esquivo los dos primeros golpes! Pero repentinamente, a Sanosuke le comenzó a faltar la respiración!)

Sanosuke: (Que sucede..., no comprendo... Porque siento como que mi respiración está muy acelerada? Acaso...? No, no puede ser., este sujeto no solo me lanzo dos golpes... Queee?! Me duele el abdomen, tengo dos marcas., este sujeto lanzo cuatro golpes, pero yo solo capte dos?! Qué demonios sucede aquí?!)

??: Y bien? Acabemos con este juego ya?

Sanosuke: (Si no hago algo ya, este sujeto puede lastimarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...) Vamos! Continuemos! Esto apenas comienza! Además, de ninguna manera dejaría escapar la oportunidad de que alguien salde mi cuenta en el Acabeko!

(El sujeto se volvió a lanzar sobre Sanosuke y esta vez..., Sano esquivo el primer golpe, y vio justo cuando el segundo golpe iba directo hacia el área de su pecho! Sanosuke lo golpeó con un poderoso golpe directo en el puño del sujeto, en lo que causo que saliera volando hacia atrás golpeando en las puertas del hospedaje en frente del Acabeko! En ese momento, el sujeto muy aturdido pero enfadado.., se levantó y recupero su aliento rápidamente. Repentinamente saco su arma.., era un Kusarigama... Una cadena larga muy fuerte con un cuchillo extremadamente afilado atado a un extremo...)

Sanosuke: (Que?! Veo que este sujeto va enserio..., necesito detenerlo rápidamente, no puedo seguir tomándolo a la ligera..., pero...)

??: Esto acaba ya!!

(El sujeto desconocido agitaba en forma circular su Kusarigama rápidamente! Y de pronto decidió lanzarle la primera estocada con mucha velocidad directo al rostro de Sanosuke! Pero justo en el instante que lanza su poderoso ataque, su arma fue rechazada y un gran sonido de acero chocante sonó en el lugar! Alguien había detenido el ataque del sujeto.., ese alguien será un amigo?... Sí., ahora si lo creo., Hajime Saito había hecho su aparición...)

Saito: Creo que es suficiente para aclarar una simple duda., no lo crees?

Sanosuke: Saito?...


	5. Acto: 4

**Acto 4:** **¡¿Identidad Revelada., Eres Tu?!**

(Justo en el momento de que la batalla se estaba saliendo de control..., justo en ese momento…, repelando el ataque de ese joven misterioso, se escuchó el fuerte choque de acero. Una gran chispa destelló y Hajime Saito apareció…. Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo el ahí? Pero tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba ahí por simple casualidad o solo por visitar a sus amigos…)

Sanosuke: Saito….

Saito: Oye.., creo que es suficiente para aclarar una simple duda, no lo crees?

??: Que?! Ah.., sí.., disculpe señor…

(El joven misterioso bajo su cabeza de manera apenada y se disculpó., guardo su arma y dio su espalda a Sanosuke, diciendo…)

??: Oye, Sanosuke, disculpa por ser tan rudo, simplemente he escuchado tanto de ti y tus amigos, que no pude contener ver con mis propios ojos tu fortaleza… Eres aún más fuerte de lo que imagine.

Sanosuke: Imagine?... Mis amigos?... Oye estúpido cara de lobo, que haces aquí y no me digas que tú conoces a este fastidioso mocoso?!

Saito: Veo que sigues siendo el mismo estúpido cabeza de chorlito de siempre…

Sanosuke: Que?!

Saito: Su nombre es Semitori.., y trabaja para mí. Pero si quieres saber el resto., cual creo que deberías, vamos.., necesito hablar con Battousai… Aún sigue vivo., verdad?

Sanosuke: Idiota, claro que sigue vivo! Y está muy feliz y en paz! Después de tantos combates en su vida y proteger a los más necesitados, ya era tiempo para que tuviera un descanso propio!

Saito: (Feliz?..., En paz?... Proteger?... Descansar?! Jajajajajaja…, estúpido Battousai., veo que sigues con tus mismas estupideces de siempre...) En fin, andando!

Sanosuke: Como quieras…

(En ese momento., Sanosuke volteo a ver a Semitori y tenía una cara de intriga. Entre pensamientos se preguntaba…)

Sanosuke: (Por cierto., no puedo creer las habilidades de este mocoso, es muy rápido y además., tiene esa Kusarigama, que a decir verdad., no me había percatado en el momento de que la arrojó hacia mí., y si no fuera por ese idiota Saito..., creo que no estaría en muy buen estado en estos momentos… Maldito Saito., me pregunto qué hace el con un sujeto tan hábil bajo su control? Y más importante aún, que hace aquí nuevamente?...)

Semitori: Por cierto Sanosuke, gracias a ti y a tus muy reconocidas habilidades…, creo que tengo fracturas en mi mano derecha. Pero fue muy interesante el haber tenido la oportunidad de combatir contigo…

Sanosuke: Ah? Bien, no te preocupes., conozco a alguien que hará que te recuperes muy pronto. Es la mejor en medicina, déjaselo a ella.., y sí., tienen muchas preguntas que responder cuando lleguemos al Dojo con Kenshin…

(En cuanto a Yahiko, él ya había informado a Kenshin sobre el sujeto que pregunto por él. Yahiko muy preocupado le había contado que se miraba muy hábil y con malas intenciones. Pero Kenshin.., a como siempre, lo tomo a la ligera y solo le dijo que se calmara, que si algo malo ocurriría, seguro que lo sabrán muy pronto. Luego., llegaron todos al Dojo Kamiya.., creo que Yahiko no estaba sintiéndose en un ánimo de "bienvenida", y rápidamente saco su espada de madera…)

Yahiko: Es el!! Y mira Kenshin, viene con., con., con ese policía corrupto Saito!!

Saito: Vaya, vaya., veo que sigo estando en tu lista de personas agradables. En realidad no me importa a quien le caiga bien, no estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

Kenshin: Saito., ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Kaoru: Ya cálmense todos, Yahiko tranquilízate! Pasen adelante y siéntense., preparare un poco de té.

Semitori: Vaya, vaya.., nos volvemos a ver novato…

Yahiko: Novato? Por favor…, no te mentas con el gran Yahiko Myojin, o te ira muy mal…

Semitori: Como quieras, ya pronto lo sabremos…

Yahiko: Grrrrrrr…, claro que sí!!

Kenshin: Ya basta chicos.., con que eres tú… No te había reconocido sabes.., pero me alegra verte de nuevo…

Semitori: Hola señor Himura, un placer volverlo a ver y tener la oportunidad de agradecerle formalmente todo lo que hizo por mí en el pasado.

Kenshin: No te preocupes por eso… No necesitas agradecerme nada., era lo correcto en hacer amigo.

(En ese momento, Semitori, le dio sus respeto a Kenshin, arrodillado y bajando su cabeza al piso… Sanosuke, Yahiko y yo.., solo quedábamos viendo a Semitori., tratando de saber quién era y de donde lo conocía Kenshin…)


	6. Acto: 5

**Acto 5:** **¡Revelaciones Sorpresas Inesperadas!**

(Y poco después de que Semitori sostuviera aquel pequeño pero muy peligroso encuentro con Sanosuke, todos decidieron ir al Dojo Kamiya. Era de esperarse que todos estábamos muy ansioso por saber muchas cosas…, respondernos muchas preguntas… Además… Que hacia Saito aquí nuevamente? Él no había buscado a Kenshin desde la ultimas vez que se vieron haces 6 años., ahora verlo aquí. Todo esto me dio un profundo escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo repentinamente. No podría ni imaginarme de que Kenshin sea involucrado en otra batalla a como aquella con Makoto Shishio en donde a duras penas sobrevivió… Pero no puedo quitarle la mirada a Saito y esperando desesperadamente a lo que tenía que decir. Tampoco a Semitori, ese joven misterioso que conoce a Kenshin… Pero de dónde?... Y tan hábil… En ese momento., acababa de llegar Megumi…)

Megumi: Hola a todos, veo que hay visitas, hola Ken. Necesito entregar esto de inmediato antes de que me culpen de romper promesa…. Ah?! Tuuu?! Policía corrupto!! Que haces aquí?!

(Saito.., con una cara pocos amigos., voltio a ver a Megumi. Al parecer no tenía muchos ánimos de contestarle., mas era por la razón verdadera que había llegado)

Saito: ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Además, no olvides que gracias a mi sigues con vida, de lo contrario ese sujeto llamado Aoshi te hubiera matado en aquella ocasión….., pero en fin.

(Megumi solo lo quedo viendo y le saco la lengua. Semitori tenía un rostro de confusión, pero era más que obvio en no querer tomar parte de esa agitada y loca conversación…)

Kenshin: Megumi, podrías por favor encargarte de la mano de nuestro amigo aquí presente?

Megumi: A ver.., y quien eres tú? Y por lo que veo, esta fractura no se debe a un simple accidente., o me equivoco, Sanosuke??...

Sanosuke: Ah, bueno.., él y yo.. Jajajajajaja!!

Megumi: Si, ya lo suponía...

Semitori: Mmmm, dígame., como lo sabe?

Megumi: Cuando eres la esposa de alguien que vive practicando sin cesar, se hace sencillo identificar ciertas técnicas que le pertenecen. Uno despierta cierto ojo para ellas. Además, tuviste mucha suerte chico en no hacer enfadar a Sanosuke completamente., ya que en estos momentos no sería solo tu mano la que estarías tratando de recuperar.

(Y después de un momento…)

Megumi: Listo, tu mano se recuperara muy pronto. Eres joven y fuerte, eso ayuda a la regeneración de los tejidos y huesos que se recuperen con más rapidez.

Semitori: Aaaaahh…., entiendo., muchas gracias señora Megumi.

Megumi: No te preocupes chico, los amigos de Ken son mis amigos también. Ahora.., me pregunto en donde se habrá escondido?

Kenshin: Muchas gracias Megumi…

Kaoru: Y dime Kenshin, de donde conoces a este chico Semitori?

Kenshin: Semitori? Ah, sí, te refieres a él… Él es Eiji Mishima. Hace mucho tiempo atrás ayude a Eiji cuando hice mi viaje a Kyoto. Recuerdo que junto a Misao lo encontramos desmayado en los brazos de su hermano que se encontraba muy mal herido. A decir verdad, eran sus últimos momentos de vida lamentablemente. El pertenecía a la aldea Shingetsu, en donde su hermano trabajo como espía para la policía bajo las órdenes de Saito. Pero desafortunadamente lo descubrieron. Y dime., aun no entiendo lo de Semitori amigo?

Eiji: Bueno., yo…

Saito: Al igual que su hermano., Eiji trabaja para la policía ahora bajo mi mando con el alias de Semitori como un espía también…, después de haberlo criado junto a Tokyo, el desarrollo un fuerte sentido de seguir los pasos de su hermano. Vi devoción y razones muy fuertes dentro de él, y pensé que no sería mala idea después de todo. Aunque pienso que es una estupidez llorar por aquellos que han muerto...

(Todos estábamos muy callados y sorprendidos de las explicaciones que Saito daba, pero.., en ese momento.., bajando la mirada Eiji.., y muy tristemente comento…..)

Eiji: Si…, es mi manera de mantenerlos vivos en mí corazón., a mi hermano y a mis padres… Tenía que hacer de mi vida algo que pudiera ayudar a los demás., así a como mi hermano lo hizo una vez. Jamás echaré marcha atrás de mi promesa, jamás los dejare morir en mí….

(En ese momento., con una cara de espanto.., Kenshin comento…)

Kenshin: Saito…, no lo habrás convertido en un asesino despiadado y sediento de venganza…, verdad?

Saito: No tiene corazón para eso. Trate de enseñarle que uno tiene que defenderse, que hay momentos críticos en que uno tiene que decidir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la vida de uno o la de tu enemigo. Pero el muy tonto prefiere buscar como perdonar la vida de sus enemigos. Estúpidos pensar tal a como los tuyos, Battousai.

Kenshin: No son estúpidos pensamientos Saito.., él ha visto muchas muertes en su corta vida y era de esperar que no quiere convertirse en alguien a como lo era Shishio o sus asesinos, que ocupan su poder para oprimir a los más débiles. Él ha encontrado el verdadero significado y valor de la vida…, bien hecho Eiji, te felicito amigo. Y dime, que tipo de técnica aprendiste? Me imagino que Saito te habrá ayudado con eso…

Saito: El muy tonto decidió no aprender a usar una espada, yo solo lo entrene en el uso del Kenpo. Pero consiguió muy buenas habilidades y por lo contrario, decidió usar un Kusarigama. Aunque a diferencia de ti Battousai, al menos me reconforta en que no titubea en herir gravemente a sus enemigos. Pero sigo viendo que necesita dar el toque final en ellos, y en realidad.., hacerlo mejor con una espada. A como siempre digo., no hay nada como la espada japonesa…

Kenshin: Entiendo.., pero ten mucho cuidado en eso Eiji. Sabes que algunas veces, herir a un enemigo.., puede causarte que pierdas control en el momento de ira y decidas terminar con su vida. No te vayas a convertir en un asesino de sangré fría por simple descuido. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti amigo., y dime porque no preferiste la espada?

Eiji: Bueno, después de lo que pasó con mi hermano, decidí conservar su espada y por más que el tiempo pasara., no encontré el valor para blandir una… Preferí que ese recuerdo se quedara con la última imagen que conservo de él dando la vida para defenderme con su espada. Pero gracias a eso, he desarrollado mis propias habilidades con mi Kusarigama.

(Para ese entonces.., todos habíamos comprendido a la perfección lo que ocurría y quien era en realidad Semitori. Pero aún sigo sin entender que hacia Saito aquí, y porque esa urgencia por hablar con Kenshin….)


	7. Acto: 6

**Acto 6: El Pasado Se Une Con El Futuro…**

 ** _(Todos estábamos tan concentrado en lo que Saito y Eiji estaban diciendo.., bueno., al menos en ese momento. Todos estábamos quedando claro con lo que estaba ocurriendo por esa parte. Todos estábamos un poco más tranquilo en saber de qué Semitori, o sea., Eiji.., eran un buen chico, y aún más., le tenía mucho respeto a Kenshin que una vez le había ayudado hace muchos años atrás. Lo único que aún quedaba en duda., era la verdadera razón por la que Saito estaba aquí… Sigo pensando que no había llegado tan solo para visitar a viejos amigos, aunque nada me haría más feliz en saber que era únicamente para eso…, pero dudo mucho que si...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Y dime Saito, a quien te refiere con **"Tokyo"**?

 **Kenshin:** Es su esposa Sano.., la esposa de Saito…

 **Yahiko/Kaoru/Sanosuke:** QUEEEEEE?! ESPOSAAAA?!

 ** _(En ese momento, todos salieron volando por los aires, estrellándose con las paredes y mesas! El más conmocionado era Sanosuke, ya que el salió volando por el techo del Dojo! Pero aun así., supongo que era bueno también el saber que alguien como Saito, había encontrado alguien con quien compartir su vida. Aunque sea muy difícil el imaginarse a un miembro de los feroces Shinsengumi, que pueda pensar en eso…, pero bien por el… Supongo….)_**

 **Saito:** Si, Tokyo es una excelente mujer e hizo buen trabajo en ayudar a Eiji.

 **Kenshin:** Si, no son los únicos que se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando se enteraron, Misao y yo también lo hicimos jajajajajaja!

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Me pregunto qué tipo de mujer será Tokyo para poder mantener a un sujeto como Saito feliz, que desesperante….)_**

 **Yahiko:** Solo se me viene a la mente la imagen de una mujer con una katana en mano, siendo entrenada para matar a Kenshin… Que miedo…

 ** _(Saito solo volteo a ver a Yahiko de manera muy seria, pero tomándolo como tonterías… En ese momento, toda tención se despejo cuando escuchamos un grito!)_**

 **?:** Mira mama lo que tía Megumi me regalo!

 ** _(Y ahí estaba.., era nuestro hijo Kenji…, mi más valioso tesoro brindado por mi otro más valioso tesoro… El producto salido del amor que Kenshin y yo compartíamos. Finalmente nuestra familia estaba completa con él..., jamás dejaría que algo le pasara., cada día que pasa, todos los días que lo miro.., me recuerda a mi Kenshin… Y me trae a la mente todo lo que Kenshin paso desde niño, sufrimiento que evitaría a como dé lugar que Kenji viviese… Pero con un personaje teniendo el pasado más profundo, más sangriento y más perseguido de todo Japón como mi esposo y padre de mi hijo.., era inevitable que en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas., el peligro nos aceche., por lo cual tenía que ser más cuidadosa que nunca…)_**

 **Saito:** Oye.., Battousai., quien….?!

 **Kenshin:** Es mi hijo Kenji, Saito…

 **Saito:** ….? Entiendo… En fin., creo que ya es hora de hablar muy seriamente Battousai, y explicar la razón por la que estamos aquí…

 **Kenshin:** La razón? Dime Saito., que sucede…, de que me quieres hablar?

 **Saito:** Si., mi razón tiene un nombre… Ese nombre probablemente te sonara un poco familiar… Ese nombre es… **"Enimishio Komagata"** …

 **Kenshin:** Enimishio? Quien…, espera?! Dijiste, KOMAGATA?!

 ** _(Enimishio Komagata…, me pregunto quién será., que clase de hombre será Enimishio Komagata para hacer que alguien como Hajime Saito pierda la calma? Y sé a dónde se dirige todo esto… Pero en este momento., me urge mucho saber más sobre ese sujeto y la razón porque Saito tiene una expresión en su rostro muy seria y de preocupación… Sabía que algo más sucedía…)_**


	8. Acto: 7

**Acto 7: La Amenaza De Un Nuevo Demonio! La Obsesión Del Poderoso Enimishio!**

 _ **(Justo cuando todo iba bien.., justo cuando viejos amigos se reunían y se conocían con los nuevos integrantes de la familia.., cuando tanto tiempo había pasado desde que todos estuvimos juntos tratando de derrotar el mal.., 6 años habían pasado desde que todos estuvimos entre la vida y la muerte. Pero parecía que apenas fue ayer… 6 años es lo que apenas tuvimos de paz no incluyendo otros pequeños incidentes en ese transcurso de tiempo que tuvimos que resolver… Pero tan corto tiempo… Y ahora aquí estaba Saito., una vez más tratando de explicarnos sobre una nueva amenaza…, amenaza que al parecer., ni él ni la policía entera podían resolver...)**_

 **Kenshin:** Aguarda Saito.., acaso dijiste Komagata?! Komagata era el apellido de aquella mujer que nos sirvió de guía en el escondite de Shishio., Yumi Komagata, no es así?

 **Saito:** Si, así es battousai., la mujer de Makoto Shishio.

 **Kenshin:** Llevan el mismo apellido, dime qué relación tiene con Enimishio..?!

 **Saito:** Enimishio Komagata es un hombre con una mente muy retorcida. Imagínatelo de esta manera Battousai…, un barco de guerra con todas sus armas activas y listo para atacar.., luego le das una mente agudamente inteligente para pensar por su propia cuenta, y le agregas toda la maldad que se te sea posible…, eso ahí Battousai., es Enimishio! Posee las habilidades de un maestro asesino.., un asesino que no descansará, hasta completar lo que su padre comenzó...

 **Kenshin:** Su padre…?

 **Saito:** Así es…, su padre Makoto Shishio…, es el hijo de Makoto Shishio y Yumi Komagata…

 **Kenshin:** Ah?!

 **Saito:** Un hijo que mantuvieron oculta su existencia todo el tiempo que les fue posible. Más cuando Shishio fue buscado por el gobierno Meiji después de que estos se dieran cuenta que aún seguía con vida y planeaba en destruirlos a como diera lugar., Yumi Komagata decidió que solo llevara su apellido ya que ella no era tan importante para el gobierno en capturar… De hecho, el gobierno lo intento en un par de ocasiones…, pero fracasaron rotundamente, perdiendo a muchos hombres en el intento. De ninguna manera Shishio iba a permitir que la capturaran. Esa misma protección fue dada a Enimishio…, esa niño era el tesoro más apreciado para Yumi., ella prácticamente podía ver el renacimiento de Shishio en el. Llevaba su mismas intenciones desde muy pequeño, además que poseía habilidades sin igual para tan corta edad, era de esperarse siendo el hijo de Makoto Shishio y aún más.., siendo entrenado por el mismo. Ese niño desde muy temprana edad solía pensar…, que algún día tomaría su lugar en la cadena de los fuertes., poniendo a este país completo como su alimento. Incluso Shishio tenía todas las intenciones que después de que ellos conquistaran todo Japón, seguiría reclutando más asesinos para su ejército.., asesinos extranjeros y tener sus manos en todos lados del mundo! Es ahí en donde Enimishio le sería de gran utilidad. Enimishio y Soujiro.., sus dos más confiable guerreros asesinos.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo…, Shishio no esperaba que Soujiro fuese derrotado por mí., siguiendo su malévolo plan en curso… Peor aún., perdiendo la batalla completa ante nosotros…

 **Saito:** Tienes mucha razón en eso Battousai. Él sabía que Soujiro tenía un punto débil. Todo este tiempo sabía que él tenía cierta culpabilidad en todo lo que había hecho desde su infancia., pero estaba esperanzado que cuando se enfrentara a ti., ese sello no se rompiera… Por eso es que se aseguró en poner mucha atención en Enimishio., diciendo que él no tendría ninguna debilidad, ya que el sí fue criado desde nacimiento por el mismo Shishio., y no había nada que le impidiera moldearlo a como lo deseara!

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo…, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que Enimishio planea hacer…, pero.., porque? Porque seguir ese mismo curso? Después de los disturbios que Shishio causo.., las personas de Japón ya estarían más alerta y unidos.., preparados para cualquier otro ataque que amenace con su paz., sería un acto suicida.

 **Saito:** Es ahí donde viene la peor parte Battousai…

 **Kenshin:** La peor parte? A que te refieres con eso Saito?

 **Saito:** Me refiero a que Enimishio heredo la aguda inteligencia de su padre., pero con mucha más obsesión… Enimishio piensa que Shishio cometió algunos errores en sus ataques… Además., debido a sus quemaduras., su plan tenía alto porcentaje de fracasar. Pero aun así., el nunca tomo parte en nada de eso y decidió más bien analizar la situación detalladamente para no cometer los mismos errores de su padre. Todo esto lo hizo con el corazón lleno de maldad y deseos de reinar…, esperando la oportunidad de demostrarle a su padre que él ya estaba listo y si podía llevar su plan a cabo…, pero….

 **Kenshin:** Pero?...

 **Saito:** Él jamás contaba que su padre moriría en el intento. Talvez pensaba que de alguna manera lo capturarían o algo así… De alguna manera nunca se puso a pensar que los efectos de sus propias quemaduras, lo llevarían a la muerte. Y ahora adivina Battousai... Adivina a quien culpa por todo lo sucedido…

 **Kaoru:** Pero eso no es justo! De alguna manera Shishio tenía que ser detenido! Y peor aún, siendo a como él era. Shishio nunca hubiera permitido dejarse capturar con vida! Para él era un duelo a muerte! Un duelo entre dos samuráis…. En su mente el matar a Kenshin era como haber triunfado y derrocado el gobierno Meiji! No puede culpar a Kenshin por eso!

 **Saito:** Eso nosotros lo tenemos muy en claro., pero después de que todo hubiera terminado., habían un par de personas que se encargaron de ponerle todo bien en claro y todo lo que ellos personalmente pensaron que era necesario la mente de Enimishio saber. Así ellos tendrían una segunda oportunidad para continuar aquel plan malvado que Shishio no pudo completar! Estaban muy enfurecidos por haber fracasado y sabían que esta sería una última oportunidad…, oportunidad que jamás dejarían pasar por alto y desperdiciar su chance de venganza!

 **Sanosuke:** _**(Esto es increíble… No puedo creerlo.., no puede ser.., como rayos pudo haber pasado todo esto?... Y nosotros tan tranquilo todo este tiempo…. Lástima que de haber sabido con anticipación., pero...)**_ Habla ya Saito! Quienes fueron las escorias que se encargaron de hablar?!

 **Saito:** Unas de las personas fue aquel homosexual. Aquel sujeto que Kaoru y la comadreja derrotaron en el Ahoya.

 **Kaoru/Yahiko:** Queee?!

 **Kaoru:** Kamatari….

 **Saito:** Acertaste… Honjo Kamatari…

 **Kaoru:** No puede ser, pensé que Kamatari había renunciado y aceptado todo lo ocurrido…, idiota Kamatari., porque?!..

 **Saito** **:** Tu y aquella comadreja lo enfrentaron y lo derrotaron.., sin embargo ustedes más que nadie debieron haber conocido aquellos sentimientos profundos que el sostenía por Shishio… Jamás permitiría dejar pasar la oportunidad de redimirse. Y a decir verdad, es un completo estúpido, que asco…

 **Sanosuke:** Y el otro?! Dime Saito, quien es el otro?!

 **Saito:** El otro sujeto es aquella persona que más nos odiaba por haber interferido y arruinado sus planes., esa otra persona es Hoji Sadojima…

 _ **(Increíble…, entre más hablaba Saito.., entre más explicaciones nos daba respondiendo todas nuestras preguntas.., era increíble saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… No podía sacarme de la mente todo lo que tuvimos que pasar en aquella batalla contra Shishio y sus Jupongatana… Aquellos asesinos que nos dejaron a todos nosotros entre la vida y la muerte… Volteo a ver a mi Kenshin.., y en solo recordar el estado en cual llego ese día., en el estado que todos llegaron y estábamos.., era irreal para mi cada palabra que salía de Saito… No puede ser.., y ahora que tenemos a Kenji aquí con nosotros también. Como podríamos proteger a Kenji y ayudar en esta batalla al mismo tiempo?... Era más que obvio saber que Enimishio no dudaría en atacarnos a todos, no importándole quien fuera y utilizar a Kenji como punto débil de todos nosotros. Él está desquiciadamente enfurecido y obsesionado con destruir a Kenshin y llevar a cabo el plan infernal de su padre Makoto Shishio… Pero como podríamos detenerlos esta vez?...)**_


	9. Acto: 8

**Acto 8: Un Problema Del Pasado…**

 _ **(Que tención la que había en el aire… No podía ni sentir la brisa correr… Cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía como que fuera una eternidad… El horror era un hecho., la pesadilla tomo su lugar.., y todos estábamos muy callado escuchando atentamente a todo lo que Saito tenía que decir… Yo solo quedaba viendo a Kenshin.., me preguntaba qué es lo que pensaba hacer?.. Que era lo que tenía en mente en ese momento?.. Tenía una profunda seriedad en su rostro., una expresión de culpabilidad… Pero no.., todos sabemos que no lo era. Shishio y sus asesinos tenían que ser detenidos., o de lo contrario, jamás nadie tendría paz… Pero conociendo a Kenshin.., sé que no tenía intenciones de huir del problema., jamás lo hace.., el siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás., siempre poniendo su vida en peligro y a disponibilidad de una batalla.., nunca dudaría en combatir contra el enemigo más grande, con tal de ver a todos felices y en paz. Y eso ahí, era mi mayor temor.., el saber que no me equivocaba respecto a el…)**_

 **Kenshin:** Y dime Saito.., como fue que te enteraste de todo esto?

 **Saito:** Todo esto fue gracias a la gran ayuda de Eiji., tal a cómo te dije.., Eiji ha podido infiltrarse a ciertas reuniones que Enimishio ha tenido., pero aún falta decirte algunos detalles Battousai..

 **Kenshin:** Habla ya Saito.., que detalles?

 **Eiji:** Permítame decirle señor Saito… Vera.., se me ha sido extremadamente difícil el poder asistir en tales reuniones ya mencionadas.., al parecer ellos mandan un pergamino vacío…

 **Kenshin/Kaoru/Yahiko/Sanosuke/Megumi:** ?!...

 **Yahiko:** Dijiste vacío?! _**(Que rayos significa eso?)**_

 **Eiji:** Así es., sin nada escrito en el., es un pergamino muy pequeño…, uno que no llama mucho la atención de nadie., especialmente si lo ven vacío sin nada escrito en el… Pero en unas de mis investigaciones que no tenía nada que ver con este asunto, me encontraba persiguiendo pistas de unos de mis sospechosos… Repentinamente note como un hombre en un restaurante se acercó a otro., y sin decirle nada, metió algo en su bolsillo. Desde luego eso me pareció un poco extraño.., y no dude en seguirlo. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta., pero llegamos a un viejo templo en las afueras de la ciudad de Kyoto. En ese viejo templo habían reunidos muchos sujetos., eran alrededor de cincuenta aproximadamente si mal no recuerdo. No parecían muy hábiles ni nada por el estilo.., pero ellos no eran los que me preocupaban…

 **Kenshin:** Que quieres decir con eso Eiji?

 **Eiji:** Bueno.., en ese momento salió un sujeto de baja estatura…, y vestía un atuendo de samurái…., los colores eran muy familiares para mí. Tenía una especie de capa encima con los mismos colores de su atuendo también… Familiar por razones muy obvias para mí supongo... Recuerdo que en ese lugar todos le tenían mucho respeto…, o mejor dicho miedo… Lo digo porque un sujeto se le acercó y trato de cobrarle dinero por sus servicios., diciendo que no haría nada más hasta que le pagaran. No sé si era el miedo que me tenía paralizado o que fue lo que me paso..., pero no vi en el momento que ese líder samurái saco su espada… Solo se vio un pequeño destello..., más como una leve chispa. Luego pude ver su mano empuñar su espada.., pero en ningún momento lo vi desenvainarla., y cuando ese sujeto del traje samurái se dio la vuelta y continuo hablándoles a los demás., el otro sujeto que le estaba cobrando solo se quedó callado., vi como poco a poco la mitad superior de su cuerpo se fue deslizando hacia abajo., desprendiéndose de su parte inferior…. Fue un acto muy cruel y horrible…

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo., y dime Eiji.., lograste a descubrir quién era?

 **Eiji:** Si.., era inevitable no tener una pista de quien podría ser.., después de regresar y contarle al señor Saito.., bueno…

 _ **(En ese momento., Eiji volteo a ver a Saito., tenía un rostro de terror en el… Saito tenía una mirada muy profunda en sus ojos., y no cabe duda que sea quien sea., esto se estaba saliendo de control. Iba más allá de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse. Pero.., me pregunto qué hacer con tantos problemas?...)**_

 **Saito:** Así es Battousai.., sin duda alguna., el nombre de ese sujeto samurái es Serizawa...

 **Kenshin:** Serizawa?..., lo conoces Saito?

 **Saito:** Era el cabecilla de la tropa numero dos… Un antiguo líder Shinsengumi al igual que yo….

 **Sanosuke:** _**(Saito?...)**_

 **Kenshin:** Estas seguro Saito?

 **Saito:** Maldito bastardo., siempre supe que no lo aceptaría., pero no sabía que haría algo tan estúpido como unirse a Enimishio…

 **Kenshin:** Aceptar que?

 **Saito:** Una vez recuerdo.., para la última ocasión que fui a Kyoto por la batalla de Shishio, me lo encontré y tuvimos una muy breve e interesante conversación. Él tenía las esperanzas de que él y yo formáramos el grupo Shinsengumi nuevamente…, tenía la estúpida idea y esperanzas de que lo siguiera en su idea, y no podía aceptar en verme trabajando para el gobierno Meiji. Trate inútilmente de explicarle mi propósito., pero al parecer., no lo quiso aceptar…

 **Sanosuke:** _**(Lo entiendo… Recuerdo aquella noche que vi a Katsu por primera vez en tanto tiempo., me conmocione mucho… Hasta yo mismo estuve de acuerdo con él en reconstruir la Tropa Sekijo… Y créeme Saito.., un pasado a como el nuestro que está lleno de rencor y dolor no es algo tan simple de dejar ir…, y tampoco es estúpido a como tú lo dices…)**_

 **Kenshin:** Y ahora quiere ir tras de ti también por qué se siente traicionado., no es así Saito?

 **Saito:** A como te dije.., fue muy estúpido en tomar esa decisión… Además., me imagine que algún día nos enfrentaríamos.., ya que él siempre quiso ser el líder de mi grupo., pero nadie estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Pero justo en esos momentos que intentábamos ubicarlo., mas integrantes llegaron., y se volvió a reconstruir la tropa número dos cuando tu Battousai, habías acabado con casi todos los integrantes de ella… Fue cuando decidimos por votación ponerlo a él cómo líder de esa nueva tropa recién formada…. Ese bastardo posee muy buenas habilidades., y era uno de los fundadores de los Shinsengumi junto a Okita y yo.., pero en fin.., creo que es tiempo de ponerle fin a esa historia…

 **Kenshin:** Saito.., lamento escuchar eso..

 **Saito:** Como sea, mejor concéntrate en Enimishio., ese si es el que más me preocupa. No tenemos ideas de lo que él es capaz de hacer por cumplir su objetivo..

 **Kenshin:** Y dime Eiji., como te diste cuenta que él trabaja para Enimishio?

 **Eiji:** Eso fue muy fácil señor Himura., fue gracias a los sujetos de los que le hable anteriormente. Uno de ellos le pregunto a aquel samurái llamado Serizawa, en que momento podían ver a Enimishio. Serizawa los quedo viendo y les dijo que nadie tenía el derecho de verlo., a menos que el así lo quisiera. Luego describió a Enimishio como un sujeto extremadamente callado y serio., alguien que no hablaba mucho… Pero en ese momento.., tuve que retirarme., ya que no me sentía seguro el estar ahí. Lamentablemente no pude escuchar más.., sentía que necesitaba decirle todo esto al señor Saito antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

 **Kenshin:** Creo que te arriesgaste demasiado amigo., pero hiciste bien en recaudar toda esa información para que nosotros pudiéramos estar listo.., gracias Eiji. Pero tienes que tener mucho más cuidado en el futuro, entendiste?

 **Eiji:** Así lo hare señor Himura…

 _ **(Esto se complicaba cada vez más… No entendía de qué manera resolveríamos tantos problemas… Por donde deberíamos comenzar y cuál será el primer paso a dar?... Lo único que si sabía., era que no pensaba dejar a Kenshin marcharse solo esta vez., no pensaba dejarlo marchar y yo sin decir o hacer nada…. Sea cual sea la decisión de Kenshin., esta vez., estaríamos juntos desde un principio y hasta el fin., esperando que aún no fuera el fin, por supuesto… Pero con todo esto acechándonos., comienzo a tener mis dudas….)**_


	10. Acto: 9

**Acto 9: La Decisión De Kenshin…**

 _ **(Toda esta situación me parecía muy irreal... Como poder hacer algo ante tanto peligro? Entre más Saito y Eiji explicaban la situación.., mas conmocionados todos quedábamos…, pero aun así., teníamos que reaccionar y buscar como planear nuestro movimiento., pensar en algo para poder estar listos… Lo único que me preocupaba., era saber que ellos ya tenían la delantera, porque aún no sabíamos cuánto tiempo llevan planeando todo esto.., y nosotros apenas nos estábamos enterando...)**_

 **Kenshin:** Dime Eiji., dijiste que no ha sido fácil atender a tales reuniones., a cuantas más has logrado atender?

 **Eiji:** Solo a tres., pero en ninguna otra había aparecido algún sujeto tan significante a como paso en la primera…, aquella cuando seguí aquel tipo del restaurante... Solo fueron reuniones común y corriente que hacían entre ellos.., más para negociar algún tipo de trato que según ellos quieren hacer con Enimishio, supongo… Una cosa sí es segura.., entre todos los que estábamos ahí., había un sujeto que se miraba muy seguro en lo que decía., era un sujeto que decía que nuestro mayor premio, será todo Japón., que no nos preocupáramos en obtener dinero o paga en estos momentos., que luego recibiríamos nuestro pago real… Eso me hizo tomar mucho interés en él, quería darle seguimiento., pero el señor Saito me dijo que lo dejara así., que ya sabíamos suficiente…

 **Saito:** No tenía caso en seguir asistiendo a esas reuniones entre sujetos secundarios., ya habías ido a dos y ninguno de los sujetos importante se apareció., significando que el rastro se enfrió., era demasiado riesgo en seguir con eso., ya que puede ser una trampa para obtener información de cada sujeto que asistió., y así les sería más fácil encontrarnos a todos…

 **Kenshin:** Bien pensado Saito., esos sujetos deben de investigar a cada miembro de sus reuniones., y si Enimishio es tan obsesionado en triunfar y llevar acabo el malévolo plan de su padre a como todos pensamos.., seguro los hombres que trabajan para el deben de ser iguales., especialmente Hoji., quien quedo muy enfadado sobre aquella derrota en el salón del fuego. Deben de enfocarse mucho en no cometer los mismos errores dos veces., y de esa manera se preparan mucho más… Debemos tener mucho cuidado y poner un plan en marcha…

 **Saito:** Bien., creo que mi tarea aquí ha terminado… Ahora dime Battousai.., seguirás con tu estúpido lema de no matar? Porque si mal no recuerdo en tu batalla con Shishio., tú viste lo que te paso por cuidar la vida de tu enemigo., esta vez., no creo que Enimishio sea más fácil en derrotar que el mismo Shishio… Es más., él está enfocado en no tener puntos débiles en los cuales sus enemigos se beneficiaran. Significando que estará aún más preparado.

 **Kenshin:** Mi promesa de no matar seguirá en pie hasta mis últimos días de vida Saito., eso nunca cambiara…, el tiempo decidirá quién saldrá adelante…

 **Saito:** Como quieras., solo espero no te arrepientas cuando sea demasiado tarde… Pero en fin.., me retiro…

 **Kenshin:** Dime que aras Saito…

 **Saito:** Necesito ponerme en contacto con los altos mandos y hacer un plan para que la policía este alerta… Ah., por cierto Battousai., olvide decirte algo… Habían rumores entre esos sujetos., de que dentro de un año., Enimishio mostrara su cara para dar las órdenes en personas., es por eso que nadie lo conoce aún, y es la razón porque solo manda a sus guerreros más cercano para poner todo en orden… Ellos se encargaran de escoger a los más aptos., los fieles… Intente investigar., pero fue inútil., es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo..., gracias Saito. Eiji., te pido que de ahora en adelante tengas mucha más cautela., no te arriesgues demasiado amigo. Nos vemos dentro de un año o menos…

 **Eiji:** Así será señor Himura., ustedes también cuídense… Ah., y señora Megumi., muchas gracias por su atención médica… Mucho gusto señora Kaoru.., Sanosuke., y tu novato., intenta entrenar más para cuando nos volvamos a ver estés listo.

 **Megumi:** No me digas señora., solo llámame Megumi, y no fue nada.., cuídate chico.

 **Sanosuke:** Nos vemos mocoso, tú también cara de lobo. Espero esta vez me tomes más en serio, he entrenado mucho y mis habilidades no son las mismas!

 **Saito:** Bien y dime algo, por fin aprendiste el A, B, C de la defensa?

 **Sanosuke:** ?...

 **Saito:** Seguirás siendo el mismo estúpido cabeza de chorlito de siempre, más vale que estés listo, esta vez los enemigos son diferentes! Bueno.., me retiro..

 **Sanosuke:** _**(Maldito Saito… Pero tiene mucha razón., esta vez.., al parecer los enemigos son más peligrosos que nunca., pero seguiré entrenando y fortaleciéndome… No dejare ningunos de mis amigos mueran.., al fin todos estamos en paz., tenemos que luchar para seguir así., no solo por nosotros., si no por el Japón completo..)**_

 _ **(Saito y Eiji se han marchado. Todos quedamos con una profunda preocupación en nuestros ojos… Con una mirada muy seria de angustia… Pero no era para menos.., con tan solo saber el tipo de enemigo que nos acechaba., no era fácil digerir toda esta situación. Especialmente teniendo que ver con un sujeto que casi nos mata a todos en el pasado., y ahora repentinamente saber que su hijo tiene las mismas intenciones., pero con una loca obsesión que lo hace aún más peligroso… Que podremos hacer ahora?...)**_

 **Kaoru:** Dime Kenshin.., que haremos ahora?

 **Kenshin:** Lo primero que hay que hacer es informarles aquellos amigos que estuvieron involucrados en aquella batalla de Shishio… Aquellos amigos que sin su ayuda.., jamás lo hubiéramos logrado..

 **Yahiko:** Quiere decir que iremos a Kyoto?!

 **Kenshin:** Así es Yahiko., necesitamos hablar con Okina, Misao, Aoshi., y todos aquellos compañeros Oniwabanshu que pusieron sus vidas en peligro junto a nosotros…, necesitamos advertirles de lo que está próximo a suceder., necesitan estar listo en lo más pronto posible.

 **Sanosuke:** Yo iré también., quiero saludar y ver con mis propios ojos como todos están., principalmente que ha estado haciendo Aoshi…

 **Megumi:** Ustedes saben que yo me tengo que quedar., no puedo abandonar a mis pacientes.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo., bien., está decidido…, así lo haremos…


	11. Acto: 10

**Acto 10: ¡¿Hora De partir! Estaremos Demasiado Tarde?!**

 _ **(Y después de la visita de Saito y Eiji, al día siguiente…, todo estaba muy en claro de que no había tiempo para titubear. Había llegado la hora de ponernos en marcha para avisarles a los demás. No sería justo para ellos ser sorprendidos por Enimishio y sus hombres. Sin embargo aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando., es increíble., con solo recordar de aquella batalla con Shishio y en los apuros que nos hizo pasar..., no era para menos el que todos aquí estuviéramos muy preocupados e inquietos… Todos nosotros en ese momento empacábamos para el viaje… Lástima que no era un viaje de placer, pero lo más lamentable., era que después de tanto tiempo de no ver a nuestros amigos., tuviéramos que presentarnos tan solo para llevar malas noticias…)**_

 **Yahiko:** Esto no puede estar pasando., debo ir avisarle a Tsubame y a los demás que iremos de viaje.

 **Sanosuke:** Dime Yahiko, hasta cuando tú y Tsubame pondrán en claro las cosas?

 **Yahiko:** Nosotros no somos el problema., lo que pasa es que aún no hemos terminado de construir el Dojo en la parte trasera del Acabeko y necesito seguir dando lecciones para ahorrar más dinero…, con la ayuda de Tsubame trabajando ahí., creo que pronto lo lograremos.

 **Sanosuke:** Entiendo., muy bien Yahiko, hasta que se decidieron!

 **Yahiko:** Si.., son momentos de felicidad para nosotros.., pero con todo esto pasando., no sé Sanosuke.., yo…

 _ **(En ese momento, Kenshin volteo a ver a Yahiko., y con una cara sonriente, pero una mirada muy tranquila le dice...)**_

 **Kenshin:** Tranquilo amigo., no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo..., solo necesitas aferrarte a tus sueños a como dé lugar., no dejes de que nadie intente robarte tu felicidad, acuérdate de que ahora no solo es tu felicidad a la que proteges.., sino también a la de Tsubame., sé que lo lograras Yahiko, animo...

 **Yahiko:** Ah? Si! Claro que si Kenshin, tienes razón y así será!

 _ **(En ese instante., Yahiko partió para avisarle a Tsubame sobre su viaje… Mientras tanto., los demás seguíamos poniendo todo en orden…)**_

 **Ayame:** Hola hermano Ken!

 **Kenshin:** Hola Ayame, gusto en verte, y Susume donde esta?

 **Ayame:** Ella piensa venir después de clases, dime., van algún lado?

 **Kaoru:** Ayame., necesito que le avises al doctor Gensai, que si por favor puede cuidar del Dojo mientras no estamos. Tú y Susume pueden quedarse también, vamos a Kyoto nuevamente y necesito que cuiden el lugar por favor. No tardaremos, pero tenemos un recado que dar urgentemente.

 **Ayame:** Entiendo Kaoru, no te preocupes., yo avisare.., nos encargaremos de aquí.

 **Kaoru:** Bien, muchas gracias Ayame.

 _ **(Ya estábamos listos para partir. Pasaríamos por el Acabeko para avisarle a Yahiko ya que éramos Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kenji y yo en ir a Kyoto. En lo que salíamos del Dojo y cerrábamos la puerta principal.., un sujeto desconocido nos quedaba viendo muy detenidamente… El vestía ropa de un civil común y corriente., pero solo nos quedaba viendo con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro y no decía nada. No era para menos que después de saber todo lo que estaba pasando., no estábamos muy tranquilo de verlo ahí de esa manera….)**_

 **Sanosuke:** Dime amigo, estás perdido o algo por estilo? No creo que sea muy amable de tu parte el quedar viendo fijamente y sin decir nada, que quieres?!

 **Sujeto:** Nada…. No pasa nada amigo.., solo tenía una pequeña curiosidad simplemente..

 **Sanosuke:** Que curiosidad? Anda!, Habla ya!

 **Sujeto:** Me pregunto que si ustedes piensan que todo lo que están haciendo, va a servir de algo...? Jajajajajaja!

 **Kaoru/Kenshin/Sanosuke:**?!

 **Sanosuke:** Ya veo.., sé a qué te refieres! Ya verás que sí! AAAAAHH!

 **Kenshin:** _**(Al parecer ya están aquí…)**_

 _ **(Sanosuke corrió rápidamente hacia el sujeto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo golpeo en el rostro, lanzándolo tan fuertemente contra la pared de enfrente! El impacto fue tan fuerte, de que el sujeto de inmediato perdió el conocimiento! Pero.., hay algo extraño en todo esto…, no me explico que estaba sucediendo.., porque el sujeto ni siquiera esquivo a Sanosuke? Porque no le importó ser golpeado? No hizo absolutamente nada para impedirlo.., es como que su propósito era eso… No me explico de qué se trataba todo esto… Pero algo si era seguro.., ya no podremos dejar el Dojo a cargo de solo las chicas y el doctor Gensai.., no ahora.., era demasiado peligroso…)**_

 **Kenshin:** Sano, lleva a este sujeto con la policía en donde se encuentra Saito., es posible de que él lo haga hablar para obtener un poco más de información sobre su propósito.

 **Sanosuke:** Entiendo, tienes razón Kenshin., enseguida lo llevo!

 **Kenshin:** Y ten mucho cuidado Sano, si él es uno de los hombres de Enimishio., quiere decir que ya saben en dónde localizarnos y ya no estamos seguros aquí. Yo me quedare aquí en el Dojo mientras tú vuelves y nos das respuesta de Saito.

 **Kaoru:** No te tardes Sanosuke, esto no me agrada nada., creo que algo más sucede aquí.

 **Sanosuke:** Ya me voy! Enseguida regreso, ustedes también tengan mucho cuidado!

 _ **(Inmediatamente, Sanosuke salió y llevándose al sujeto con él. No entendíamos que estaba pasando aun., será que Enimishio ya estaban poniendo su plan en marcha y todos estábamos demasiado tarde? Aun no estábamos listos y tampoco hemos avisado a los demás… Ahora solo nos queda esperar a Sanosuke para poder saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando…)**_


	12. Acto: 11

**Acto 11: ¡Cuidado, La Verdad Es Más Peligrosa De Lo Que Creíamos!**

 ** _(Sanosuke salió de inmediato para llevar aquel sujeto con Saito. Todos estábamos en estado de alerta al sentirnos bajo vigilancia… Y con todo lo sucedió, ya ni siquiera sabíamos que esperar...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¡¿Veremos que tiene que decir este sujeto., será verdad que ya nos descubrieron?! Esto no se ve nada bien, espero podamos resolver esto pronto para poder avisarles a los demás…)_**

 ** _(Y después de apresurarse mucho en el camino, Sanosuke finalmente había llegado a la estación de policías., se acercó al escritorio principal y le pregunto al policía encargado del lugar…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Al fin llegue…)_** Hola., busco a Saito… ¡Dígame en donde está por favor, es urgente!

 **Policía:** ¡¿A quién?! ¡¿Disculpe., pero no se de quien está hablando, y quien es ese sujeto que traes ahí, acaso está muerto?!

 **Sanosuke:** A Sai… **_(Entiendo., estúpido Saito)_** … ¡¿Disculpe, es Goro Fujita., necesito hablar con Goro Fujita!

 **Policía:** Ah entiendo., el señor Fujita está en el salón de juntas esperando al gabinete de alto mando de la policías, mando a unos hombres por ellos ya que tiene unos asuntos pendiente y no tendrá tiempo para usted…

 **Sanosuke:** Este asunto es de suma importancia, relacionado a… ¡¿Sabe qué?! ¡Mejor olvídelo., si no lo llama., entrare yo a buscarlo!

 **Policial:** ¡Alto ahí! ¡Guardias!

 **Saito:** ¡Aguarden un momento, deténganse! ¡¿Dime que haces aquí estúpido cabeza de chorlito, que quieres?!

 **Sanosuke:** Grrrrrrr…. **_(Maldito ojos feos…)_** Mira, este sujeto estaba afuera justo cuando estábamos por salir a Kyoto para avisarles a los del Ahoya. Solo nos quedaba viendo sonrientemente y nos dijo que si pensábamos que todo lo que estábamos haciendo, serviría de algo… ¡Kenshin me pidió que lo trajera aquí para ver si lo podías interrogar y descubrir si tiene algo que ver con Enimishio!

 **Saito:** **_(Con que el Ahoya, ah? Ya veo…)_** ¿Y dime…, qué fue lo que le sucedió a este sujeto?

 **Sanosuke:** Ahhhhhh…, bueno., yo…

 **Saito:** ¡Lo suponía, estúpido! ¡¿No crees que si querías que lo interrogara., al menos lo hubiese traído consiente?!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Ya cállate idiota cara de lobo! ¡En ese momento no pensaba traértelo!

 **Saito:** En fin., tenemos que esperar a que este sujeto recupere la conciencia para saber cuál era su verdadero propósito.

 ** _(Mientras tanto, Yahiko había regresado al Dojo y estaba listo para agarrar sus cosas y salir en marcha a Kyoto. Pero al llegar, lo pusimos al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. Solo quedaba esperar a Sanosuke con la respuesta de Saito, y que talvez ni tiempo daría de avisarles a los demás… Y después de esperar un poco, el sujeto había recuperado la conciencia., lo tenían en un cuarto de interrogación, listo para saber la verdad que ocultaba…)_**

 **Saito:** Hola, bienvenido de regreso a la realidad… Mi nombre es Goro Fujita., o mejor dicho., bienvenido a mi realidad… Pero creo que no hay necesidad de decirte lo que está a punto de ocurrirte si no comienzas a hablar…

 ** _(El sujeto, aun un poco aturdido..., poco a poco fue recuperándose. Pero no estaba nervioso… Es más, era muy extraño el ver su miraba tan relajada., no tenía apuros ni estaba con miedo..., era como si todo iba de acuerdo a como él quería que las cosas fueran, pero….)_**

 **Sujeto:** Goro Fujita eh?... Si claro., Hajime Saito... Conozco tu estúpido juego y ahora no eres más que un maldito perro faldero del gobierno Meiji… Perro que traiciono a la era del Tokugawa… Pero tú y todo este maldito gobierno muy pronto perecerán…, nosotros nos encargaremos de que la era Meiji sea derrocada… Es tiempo de que los traidores paguen por sus traiciones…

 **Saito:** Vaya., entiendo…. ¿Pero el no tener que forzarte a decirme la verdad, me desilusiono un poco amigo, lo sabias? Te confieso que después de lo que dijiste., aún estoy muy esperanzado en que no quieras cooperar con migo. Y créeme, que nada me haría más feliz... Y si tú sabes bien quién soy o como soy., sabrás de que mi manera de hacer las cosas es fácil y práctica., no me gusta perder el tiempo… Ahora., más vale que me digas sobre quien te envió y el propósito de ser atrapado como el más inútil y estúpido que haiga existido. Aunque creo saber cómo sabes tanto de mí…

 **Sujeto:** El quien sea yo no tiene ni la más mínima importancia…. Mi señor Enimishio se encargara de todo este país a su debido tiempo… Y no importa que me maten., porque mi misión., es dejarles su mensaje…

 **Saito/Sanosuke:** **_(¡¿…?!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Habla ya! ¡¿De qué mensaje estás hablando?!

 **Sujeto:** Mi señor Enimishio no le teme a nadie, peor aún no está listo con su sorpresa… Él dijo que sabe muy bien de la existencia de todos ustedes., sabe bien en donde se ubican cada uno de ustedes y quienes estuvieron involucrados con la muerte del señor Shishio y la señora Yumi…, sus padres…. Pero en estos momentos no tiene prisa alguna en realizar su venganza… Aunque nada lo haría más feliz que el acabar con la vida de todos ustedes… Sin embargo ha decidido prolongar sus muertes., y dice que por mucho que los odie y tenga como meta cumplir con su venganza..., él es un samurái con honor., así a como lo era su padre el señor Shishio…Por eso, a como regalo de despedida., les dará un año completo para que se prepararan y se hagan más fuerte… Piensa dejar en claro que su triunfo., no será por un simple milagro o casualidad… ¡Será porque el hombre con las mejores habilidades ganara! Él no quiere que tengan ningún arrepentimiento ni excusa para cuando los mande a todos al infierno… ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Maldito Enimishio…, al parecer nos menos precia a todos. Pero tengo el terrible presentimiento de que no está fanfarroneando… No cabe ni la menor duda que el simple hecho de que sea el hijo de Shishio y moldeado por él mismo., no son habladurías. El afán de medir habilidades me produce mala espina…)_**

 **Sujeto:** ¿Y sabes que es lo más divertido Hajime Saito? No hay manera de que ustedes se escondan… En el transcurso de todo este año por venir., estarán siempre bajo vigilancia... Cada movimiento que hagan., él se dará cuenta., pero ustedes nunca sabrán quienes son los que lo mantienen informado. Y para cuando llegue el plazo del año cumplido., más vale que estén listos… Será el momento de que el en persona los despida al infierno… A decir verdad., ni yo he logrado a ver su rostro… Este mensaje fue dado por un viejo amigo tuyo Sanosuke Sagara., tu viejo amigo Hoji Sadojima. ¡Él dijo que con sus propias manos tendrá el gusto de matarte!

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¡¿Ah, Hoji sigue con vida?! ¡Maldición! ¡Ese desgraciado de Hoji me las va a pagar., ya vendrá el momento para saldar cuentas con el! ¡Debo irme para avisarles a los demás sobre todo esto!)_**

 **Sujeto:** Por cierto., no tienen nada de qué preocuparse por ahora… Ya les dije que el señor Enimishio es un samurái con honor y palabra… No piensa acabar con nadie de ustedes en estos momentos., ni siquiera piensa en molestarlos… Pueden hacer lo que quieran hacer con paciencia… ¡Él quiso darles esa oportunidad, aprovéchenla jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Saito decidió mantener al sujeto encerrado. Aunque no creía que llegarían a buscarlo para liberarlo, ya que su objetivo fue dejarse atrapar para cumplir con la misión de entregar el mensaje… Pero aun así., talvez algo pasaba que les ayudara a agarrar más pistas sobre Enimishio. Esta situación se estaba poniendo peor cada vez que pasaban las horas… ¿Cómo poder estar tranquilos por todo un año sabiendo que estaríamos bajo vigilancia constante del enemigo? ¿Cómo poder crear un plan o defendernos, si en todo momento., uno ni cuenta se daría que estábamos siendo observados?)_**

 **Saito:** Por el momento., regresa con Battousai y le informas sobre todo esto. Dile que asignare a un grupo de mis mejores hombres para cuidar el Dojo Kamiya mientras ustedes no estén., y de igual manera yo estaré pasando por ahí las veces que pueda para asegurarme de que todo este bien. Aunque primero necesitare hacer unas investigaciones para ver que más se puede saber sobre Enimishio.

 **Sanosuke:** _**(Saito…)**_ ¡Entiendo, voy de inmediato!

 **Notas De Autor:** Hola, aquí Hitokiri Ron saludándolos. Espero estén disfrutando de la historia., y nuevamente me disculpo por mis errores ortográficos. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, ya que su opinión es muy valiosa para mí. Es una historia un poco extendida y espero le den chance para verla desarrollarse, hay muy buenas sorpresas en ella… ¡Sin más que decir, agradezco a todos por sus leídas y seguimiento., nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	13. Acto: 12

**Acto 12: El Retraso Hacia El Ahoya…**

 ** _(Después de haber escuchado a ese sujeto hablar y decirles todo., creo que la realidad era aún peor de lo que pensábamos. Sanosuke salió de inmediato para avisarnos a todos sobre lo ocurrido… Mientras tanto en el camino hacia el Dojo, era inevitable para Sanosuke no sentirse observado. Habían muchas personas por todos lados y no sabía en quien confiar., el únicamente quedaba viendo a todos con ojos de sospecha… Era más de obvio en que Enimishio no solo quería darnos un año completo para que nos preparáramos… Al parecer sus intenciones son en torturarnos psicológicamente también… Hacernos sufrir de esa manera y luego como toque final., lanzar su ataque sorpresa… Teníamos que hacer algo, si… ¿Pero qué?...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¡¿Se siente extraño el ir por las calles y no saber en quien confiar. Presiento que este va a ser un año muy largo para todos nosotros. Aunque no podemos solo quedarnos así sin hacer nada. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer para encontrar a Enimishio?)_**

 ** _(Y después de tanta espera., finalmente Sanosuke había llegado al Dojo. De inmediato poco a poco nos fue contando lo que aquel sujeto había dicho., eso hizo que todos quedáramos muy sorprendidos y preocupados. Teníamos una mirada muy profunda de angustia., sobretodo el tener que salir de Tokyo para avisarles a los demás. No sería justo que todos ellos no tuvieran tiempo para prepararse por culpa de no conocer la situación a tiempo...)_**

 **Kenshin:** Ya veo., al parecer Enimishio no solo quiere que el tiempo pase para darnos una oportunidad de prepararnos., el mismo necesita tiempo para prepararse y poner en orden su plan de ataque…, de eso estoy seguro…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Dime Kenshin., que sugieres que hagamos?

 **Kenshin:** No debemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento., y no nos queda de otra más que confiar en su palabra de samurái por ahora. Enimishio dijo que no nos atacaría... Además, Saito dijo que pondría vigilancia aquí y eso nos dará la oportunidad para ir en cuanto antes para avisarles a los demás en el Ahoya. Hoy no se podrá hacer más nada por lo tarde que es., esperaremos hasta mañana por la mañana para movilizarnos. Yahiko., ve al Acabeko y diles lo que ocurre., si ese sujeto hablo con la verdad en saber todo sobre nosotros., creo que al igual las personas que conocemos estarán en peligro. Diles que eviten por cualquier razón el salir…, las calles no son seguras por ahora, y hasta que podamos obtener alguna pista sobre ellos o en el momento en que Enimishio decida hacer el primer movimiento., estarán más seguras dentro de sus viviendas.

 **Yahiko:** ¡Ah, tienes razón Kenshin, iré ahora mismo!

 **Kanshin:** Y Yahiko., ten mucho cuidado. Si miras a alguien sospechoso o que quiera iniciar algún tipo de pelea contigo, mejor evítalo., ya que no sabemos si talvez alguien no está de acuerdo con el tiempo de espera y quiera adelantarse para limpiar el camino de manera sigilosa para Enimishio…

 **Yahiko:** Claro, entiendo Kenshin., así será… No tardo en volver.

 **Sanosuke:** Debo avisarle a Megumi sobre esto también. Enseguida vuelvo.

 ** _(En ese momento., todos decidimos alertar a los que teníamos más cerca de nosotros… Yahiko al Acabeco., Sanosuke fue al consultorio de Megumi que trabajaba junto al doctor Gensai., y mientras tanto yo., esperaba a Ayame y Susume para advertirles también. No sabíamos que esperar de todo esto, pero una cosa si era segura..., con solo el hecho de ver que ese sujeto sabía en dónde encontrarnos., era más de obvio que Enimishio nos tenía vigilados desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Pero me pregunto desde cuándo? Aunque sorprendentemente al parecer, él está cumpliendo con su palabra como samurái., de lo contrario ya nos habría atacado a cualquiera de nosotros en el momento que lo hubiera deseado… Y después de un momento., ya todos habían llegado a su destino. Megumi se encontraba atendiendo a un paciente quien tenía una pierna lesionada…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Hola Megumi…

 **Megumi:** ¿Sano., que haces aquí? ¡Si me vienes a pedir dinero para apuestas, te sugiero que mejor te olvides de eso!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Shhhh! No tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas en frente a tus pacientes, sabes... Más bien tenemos que hablar en privado…

 **Megumi:** Mmmm., está bien… ¿Doctor Gensai., podría por favor terminar de encargarse de este paciente?

 **Dr. Gensai:** Por supuesto que si Megumi.

 **Sanosuke:** Hola doctor Gensai.

 **Dr. Gensai:** Hola Sanosuke.

 ** _(Sanosuke comenzó a explicarle a Megumi todo con muchos detalles. También le pidió que hablara con el doctor Gensai y que fueran al Dojo una vez que terminaran su día de labor. Mientras tanto Yahiko ya había hablado con los del Acabeko., al igual dejo muchas recomendaciones a todos ahí diciéndoles que estuvieran muy alerta y mucho cuidado. Había llegado la hora en que Yahiko y Sanosuke regresaran al Dojo...)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Me pregunto cómo será ese tal Enimishio… En la batalla con Shishio., jamás tuve la oportunidad de verle la cara a nuestro enemigo principal., Sanosuke me llevo al lugar de la batalla pero…. En fin, mejor me doy prisa en llegar...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Creo que está mal en decirlo pero., a veces quisiera que esos bastardos ya dieran la cara… Quiero probar que tan fuerte me he vuelto desde la última vez que tuvimos una batalla así de peligrosa. **_(Aunque no puedo ser tan egoísta en pensar así… Me preocupan mucho los demás… Megumi, las chicas., el doctor Gensai que no pueden defenderse… Más bien necesito estar preparado y fuerte para todos ellos., no permitiré que arruinen la paz que tanto nos ha costado obtener...)_**

 ** _(Al fin Yahiko y Sanosuke llegaron al Dojo., al menos todo iba a como nosotros lo estábamos planeando…. Creo que por el momento., el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de advertirles a todos., ya era un gran alivio. Pero necesitábamos salir cuanto antes hacia Kyoto… En ese momento, mientras todos estábamos reunidos, callados y pensativos… Pensando cual sería lo mejor en hacer como próximo paso…, escuchamos un "¿Hola., hay alguien aquí?"…. Todos volteamos a ver. De inmediato me levante y salí para ver quién era., Yahiko me acompaño ya que desde hace varios años atrás., justo después de aquella batalla con los hombre de Shishio., Yahiko había madurado mucho… No solo creció externamente., también lo hizo mucho internamente. Creció como un guerrero y como un hombre de bien… Hasta empezó a decir que yo era su hermana mayor. Y a como tal., también me cuidaba… Estoy muy complacida en verlo así, yo también pienso lo mismo de él. En realidad era como tener un hermano menor… Y de igual manera lo quiero y lo cuido mucho… Y después, al momento de ver quien era...)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Qué, ustedes?!

 **Kaoru:** ¿No puede ser, que están haciendo aquí?


	14. Acto: 13

**Acto 13: ¡Inesperada Sorpresa., Noticias Propagadas!**

 ** _(Todos estábamos muy concentrados pensando en que haríamos después… Repentinamente escuchamos que alguien buscaba a la puerta... Yahiko decidió acompañarme ya que al parecer estaba un poco ansioso por algo de acción. Supongo que era de esperarse., todos estos años entrenando lo hacían sentirse muy confiado y dispuesto…_** **)**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Qué, ustedes?!

 **Kaoru:** ¡¿No puede ser, que hacen ustedes aquí?!

 **Misao:** Hola Kaoru, Yahiko… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… Vaya., se ve que han cambiado mucho ustedes., lucen diferente… Igual., pero diferente jajajaja.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Sé a qué te refieres., que sorpresa! ¡Pasen por favor, hay mucho de qué hablar! Como has crecido Misao., tú también has cambiado mucho… Vaya sorpresa en verlos aquí… Sobre todo al verte a ti…, Aoshi… ¡Kenshin estará complacido en verlos!

 **Aoshi:** Si., yo igual. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

 ** _(¡Todos entramos al Dojo y estábamos muy feliz en verlos aquí., y al momento de entrar..., todos aquí quedaron muy sorprendidos!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya… Que sorpresa en verlos aquí., especialmente a ti Aoshi…

 **Aoshi:** Hola Himura., ha pasado mucho tiempo…

 **Kenshin:** Hola Misao, Aoshi…, que gusto en veros aquí. Por favor pónganse cómodos, hay mucho de qué hablar. Vaya…, como has cambiado Misao... Pero veo que no vienen vestido a como turistas de paseo. ¿O me equivoco?

 ** _(A como era de esperarse., el tiempo había cambiado la apariencia de todos. Misao seguía usando su cabello muy largo, pero ahora tenía dos trenzas largas hacia atrás., y era un poco más alta… Había aumentado la contextura de su cuerpo también. Ya se había convertido en toda una mujer., pero su vestidura no cambiaba., al igual vestía con el mismo traje de espía a como acostumbraba en sus misiones de Oniwabanshu. Aoshi se miraba casi igual., el tiempo no lo había cambiado mucho externamente… Usaba el cabello igual., su vestidura era muy parecida a la que siempre ha ocupado., pero sin aquel abrigo grande. Era de vestidura negra… Aunque internamente., se veía que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba en todo ese tiempo de meditación... La paz interna y la paz con aquellos que tanto lucharon por él. Nos daba mucho gusto en verlo así., solo espero esto no sea muy duro para ellos... Todos hemos pasado por tanto., y ahora esto. Rápidamente serví él te y todos nos sentamos para poder hablar con paciencia…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Así es Himura., no estamos aquí de turistas o de paseo., más bien quiero hablarte sobre un incidente que recién ocurrió hace dos días atrás…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Un incidente? ¿A que te refieres con eso Aoshi?

 **Aoshi:** Dime Himura... ¿Tú crees en fantasmas?

 ** _(Todos pusieron un rostro muy extrañados al momento en que Aoshi pregunto eso… Y con una cara de azul pálido., la primera imagen que a Kenshin se le ocurrió fue la de una persona con las manos hacia arriba y una sábana encima flotando por los aires…)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¿Fantasmas? ¿Te refieres a como en los cuentos, aquellos que flotan?

 **Aoshi:** ¡No seas ridículo! Me refiero a semillas del mal que reúsan en morir… Semilla del mal que da por herencia toda su maldad para que otros continúen lo que ellos no terminaron…

 **Kaoru:** No me digas que ustedes también tuvieron problemas recientes con alguien llamado…

 **Aoshi:** Enimishio Komagata…

 ** _(Esto era más serio de lo que todos pensábamos… El incidente del que Aoshi estaba hablando tenía relación con Enimishio. Poco a poco., todo lo que aquel sujeto decía parecía ser verdad… Todos nos quedamos callado y muy atentos a lo que ahora Aoshi tenía que decir…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Dinos Aoshi, que fue lo que sucedió?

 **Misao:** Descuida Aoshi., déjame explicarles… Hace dos días atrás, yo estaba saliendo hacia el mercado local para conseguir alimentos para el restaurante. Por lo común tenemos la costumbre de tomar turnos en hacer esa tarea una vez por semana para cada uno de nosotros. En fin., cuando estaba en el mercado, note como un sujeto tenía su mirada clavada en mi desde hace ya un tiempo…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Su mirada hacia ti?

 **Misao:** Así es… Al principio pensaba que talvez era algún ladronzuelo o algo por el estilo, pero luego lo vi muy bien y note que su manera de vestir no era muy común que digamos… Andaba un traje samurái., el traje era de color gris pálido en la parte superior, con parte inferior siendo azul.

 **Kaoru:** Que extraño, así a como lo describes no parece que era un ladronzuelo Misao.

 **Misao:** Por eso te decía que no lo miraba como un sujeto común y corriente., y si hablamos de extraño., creo que lo peor sería lo que te voy a contar…

 ** _(Todos estábamos tratando de figurar en mente como ese sujeto lucia, y muy atentos en detalles que nos podrían ayudar en obtener pistas para localizar a Enimishio o de sus intenciones en su próximo movimiento, solo que esto era más extraño de lo que pensábamos…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Dime, a que te refieres Misao?

 **Misao:** No niego que al verle la cara me daba escalofríos., especialmente esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre tenía en él… Era una sonrisa tan amistosa y tranquila…, y a decir verdad, no podía sentir nada con su presencia… No sabía si era bueno o malo., pero sí muy raro… Pero a pesar de eso, sentía que corría peligro al estar ahí por alguna extraña razón…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Te estaba sonriendo constantemente? Eso sí es extraño y tenebroso…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Misao, dijiste que ese sujeto siempre estaba sonriendo? **_(Que extraño, creo que solo es una coincidencia, pero…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Así es Himura., a mí también me pareció muy extraño… Pero eso no era todo…

 **Misao:** Eso es correcto… En ese momento tropecé con otro sujeto que estaba por delante de mí por estar viéndolo fijamente al otro que me sonreía. Aunque con el sujeto que tropecé, fue muy amablemente y me dijo que no me preocupara., es más necesitaba hablar con Aoshi y Okina..., que si por favor lo podría llevar con ellos.

 ** _(Todos nosotros estábamos muy alarmados., tan lleno de incertidumbre al escuchar a Misao explicarnos poco a poco lo que sucedía… No era para menos., el hecho de sentirnos tan rodeados y observados…)_**

 **Misao:** Yo no lo miraba como alguien peligroso., pero si estaba muy extrañada de saber en dónde ese segundo sujeto concia a Aoshi y a Okina. Y lo más extraño fue que cuando me di la vuelta rápidamente para ver al primer sujeto de la sonrisa…, ya no estaba ahí… Soy honesta en decir que no hay muchas personas que puedan burlar mis habilidades de manera sigilosa., pero ese primer sujeto desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… No sé cómo lo hiso, pero no me di cuenta en lo absoluto cuando ya se había ido… Lo busque entre la multitud., y debí tardar lo más como dos segundos en quitarle la vista de encima y volver a verlo de nuevo, pero nada…

 ** _(Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi solo se quedaban viendo entre los tres ellos y reflejaban una mirada muy profunda., al parecer los tres estaban pensando en algo similar...)_**

 **Misao:** En ese momento., deje de preocuparme por el primer sujeto y le dije al otro que me acompañara. Sea para bien o para mal., sentía que era de mi mayor interés llegar a casa con los demás… A decir verdad, sentía que algo más peligroso me estaba asechando, y la manera de descubrirlo., era llevándolo a casa…

 **Aoshi:** Yo le explicare el resto Misao...

 **Misao:** Esta bien, como digas Aoshi…

 **Aoshi:** En ese momento., Okina y yo nos encontraba en casa. Ese sujeto de aspecto muy amablemente nos saludó., era un sujeto como de unos 45 años de edad., bajo en estatura y un poco gordo… Vestía ropa de civil normal color mostaza y una boina del mismo color… A simple vista era una persona común y corriente., no parecía peligroso, pero nos dio un mensaje de alguien llamado Enimishio Komagata…

 ** _(Mientras Aoshi explicaba lo que ese hombre desconocido les decía., nos dimos cuenta que era el mismo mensaje… Ese sujeto les dijo lo mismo que a nosotros nos dijo aquel otro que Saito y Sanosuke interrogaron… Todos estábamos siendo observados y al parecer si habían hecho bien su tarea en averiguar todo de nosotros… ¿Desde cuando habrán comenzado todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo me pregunto, habrán pasado organizándose y nosotros sin darnos cuenta?)_**

 **Aoshi:** Claro que en ese momento., mi hospitalidad se había acabado…

 **Misao:** Así es… Aoshi había agarrado al sujeto de la camisa., lo levanto y le dijo **_"!Dile a Enimishio o a cualquiera que se atreva a perturbarnos o quiera destruir la paz del Japón, le pasara lo mismo que le paso a Shishio, de una manera u otra, encontraremos la manera en como mandarlo al infierno junto a su padre! ¡Creo que ambos tienen mucho de qué hablar cuando se reúnan"!_** Y después de decirle eso, Aoshi lo lanzo con mucha fuerza hacia afuera… A decir verdad, por un momento pensé que lo mataría y olvidaría todo lo que ha luchado por obtener la paz interna. Luego el sujeto salió corriendo., claro que me imagino que a llevar el mensaje. Yo quería seguirlo., pero Okina me lo impidió, pensando que podía ser una trampa y aun nosotros no estábamos listos…

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo., Okina tenía razón en hacerlo, eso fue muy peligroso Misao.

 ** _(Ahora todos estábamos enterados… Ya no era ningún misterio el nombre de Enimishio Komagata entre nosotros. Más bien era toda una pesadilla lidiar con su existencia, y al parecer..., ya no teníamos más que explicarnos. Había llegado el momento de poner algún tipo de plan en marcha… Sobre todo, entrenar para estar listos ya que no había más tiempo que perder...)_**


	15. Acto: 14

**Acto 14: El Peligro No Tiene Fin., Más Sorpresas…**

 ** _(Ahora todos teníamos muy en claro lo que estaba ocurriendo… Al menos en lo que conciernen las intenciones de Enimishio., pero por otro lado era difícil creer lo que pasaba y eso hacía que todo sea más difícil en pensar claramente. Pero aun así tenemos que pensar en algo y buscar cómo prepararnos para todo esto...)_**

 **Kenshin:** En fin… Creo que ya es tarde y nadie debe seguir andando por las calles, es demasiado peligroso., mejor esperemos hasta mañana si queremos movilizarnos. ¿Y díganme., desde que ocurrió ese incidente., no han vuelto a tener ningún otro encuentro?

 **Misao:** No… No desde ese entonces... Pero ahora es muy difícil andar por las calles sin desconfiar de todos. ¿Cómo saber quién es quién?

 **Kaoru:** Eso es cierto., pero no nos queda de otra más que convivir con eso en mente… Tenemos que ser fuertes y precavidos., no podemos permitirles que nos desestabilicen mentalmente ya que eso impediría en que nos enfoquemos en la lucha correctamente.

 ** _(Y mientras la tarde caía y pasaban las hora., Sanosuke decidió ir por Megumi. Ayame y Susume llegaron poco después. Se les dijo todo lo necesario y las recomendaciones en seguir. Misao estaba muy sorprendida en ver lo mucho que ambas habían crecido., también quedaron muy sorprendidos en saber que Sanosuke y Megumi finalmente decidieron hacer vida juntos. Aunque en parte., creo que eso lo vimos venir en cualquier momento. Les comente sobre Yahiko y Tsubame... Claro que a Yahiko lo tome por sorpresa, y después de sonrojarse mucho…, finalmente confirmo que él y Tsubame estaban luchando duro por hacer un futuro junto. Misao lo felicito y a como de costumbre, Aoshi muy callado. Luego conocieron a nuestro pequeño Kenji… Estaban aún más sorprendidos., y Aoshi tenía una expresión en su rostro de confusión hacia Kenshin, aunque no decía nada. Pero al final nos felicitó y se miró más tranquilo. Claro., ahí no terminaban las sorpresas…)_**

 **Misao:** A decir verdad., veo que todos han encontrado la felicidad de alguna manera… Me siento muy feliz por verlos tan completos a todos… Vaya., como ha pasado el tiempo... Siento como si apenas solo fue ayer desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos luchando por la misma causa. ¿Pero saben algo? Ustedes no son los únicos que han encontrado la felicidad…

 **Kaoru:** ¿En serio Misao? ¿Acaso estas diciendo que tú ya te cásate?

 **Misao:** No... Aun no, pero si se puede..., espero que eso suceda muy pronto…

 **Kaoru:** Que bueno escuchar eso. ¡Qué sorpresa Misao, te felicito! Espero algún día nos puedas presentar al afortunado.

 **Kenshin:** Me parece muy bien Misao., si él te hace feliz…, creo que no hay nada de malo en eso. ¿No lo crees Aoshi?

 ** _(En ese momento notamos como Aoshi tenía una expresión un poco seria en su rostro… Además que estaba muy callado, un poco más que lo de costumbre… Tomo un poco más de té, y mientras lo tomaba., quedo viendo a Kenshin de reojos...)_**

 **Kenshin:** Dime Aoshi... ¿Acaso no te da gusto amigo?

 **Misao:** Bueno., Aoshi esta así porque le da un poco de pena hablar al respecto.

 **Kaoru:** ¿Pena? ¿Porque le daría? ¡Misao., no me digas que tú y Aoshi!

 **Misao:** Así es Kaoru., él y yo estamos comprometidos.

 ** _(¡Todos quedamos extremadamente sorprendidos y teníamos los ojos completamente redondos y abiertos al igual que la boca! ¡No podíamos creer lo que Misao acababa de decir! Con mucha más razón ahora entendía por qué Aoshi estaba muy callado… Y siendo a como es el., no creo que eso le diera mucho gusto en compartir. Se puso un poco sonrojado, pero aun así..., se le podía ver muy dentro de él., que se sentía en paz y a gusto con Misao, que bien por ellos…)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¡Vaya! ¡Qué Sorpresa nos ha dado con eso, me da mucho gusto por ambos! ¡Creo que debimos juntarnos desde mucho antes para celebrar todo estos cambios!

 **Kaoru:** ¡Qué bien, los felicito!

 **Yahiko:** Felicidades a ambos., ya lo suponía… Me parecía un poco extraño el ver qué no te referías a él a como **_"Señor Aoshi"_** , jajajajajaja!

 **Aoshi:** Cambiando de tema Himura, contéstame algo… ¿Con la explicación que dio Misao sobre aquellos sujetos en el mercado., no te pareció un poco extraño lo de aquel primer sujeto?

 **Kenshin:** ¿Te refieres al que Misao perdió de vista?

 **Aoshi:** Creo que el comportamiento de ese sujeto se me hace muy familiar...

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo lo que dices, y créeme Aoshi., yo también lo pensé. Solo que no quería sacar conclusiones antes de haber obtenido más información, pero…

 **Aoshi:** Cuéntales más sobre ese sujeto que te sonreía Misao., dile como lucia con más detalles...

 **Misao:** Bueno, sí… Aaaaah.., era un sujeto bastante joven y apuesto a como dije… Tenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro… Era de cabello corto, usaba un traje samurái de color gris pálido en la parte superior y azul en la parte inferior… También andaba sandalias común y corriente… ¿Porque?

 ** _(Kenshin y Aoshi solo se quedaban viendo fijamente y con una mirada alarmante y profunda…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Dime Himura… ¿Cuáles eran aquellas características de aquel sujeto considerado como la mano derecha de Makoto Shishio?…

 **Kenshi:** ¡¿Ah?! Eso no puede ser… Tu no crees de que ese sujeto pueda ser…, Soujiro… ¡¿O si Aoshi?!

 **Aoshi:** No estoy seguro, pero de la manera a como Misao lo describió., todo indica que se trata de él.

 **Misao:** ¿Soujiro? Si…., recuerdo a ese chico siempre sonriente… A decir verdad, con el tiempo que ha pasado, hasta ya se me había olvidado sobre la existencia de ese sujeto… Pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si era el…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Pero cómo puede ser? No creería que después de haber luchado con él…, aquella expresión en su rostro y palabras que dijo… Es muy extraño que a pesar de haberlo visto tan seguro de sí mismo en tomar un nuevo camino y querer comenzar todo con un nuevo propósito., darnos cuenta que ha decidido tomar el mismo rumbo de antes nuevamente… ¿Porque lo haría?...

 **Aoshi:** Piensa Himura, Shishio era como su padre. Y ahora, el saber de la existencia de su hijo… Prácticamente son como hermanos. Y el poder redimir su fracaso al perder ante ti, sería la mejor oportunidad para él… ¿Además, como explicas la descripción de Misao? ¿O el haber desaparecido sin rastro alguno? Misao no pudo captar en el momento que se fue, y a decir verdad…, eso no es algo que un sujeto cualquiera común y corriente, logre hacer tan fácilmente.

 **Kenshin:** Sí., entiendo… Estoy de acuerdo contigo Aoshi…

 ** _(Tenken Soujiro Seta… Un sujeto que casi mata a Kenshin… ¿Pero, sería el aquel sujeto que Misao vio? Si es así., esto se está tornando aún más peligroso… Qué clase de asesinos estaba reclutando Enimishio Komagata? Por cada sujeto que nos dábamos cuenta que se unía a él… Más tensa y crítica se ponía esta situación… Cada vez me pongo a pensar más detenidamente sobre este asunto, de manera inevitable me pregunto… ¿Será que esta vez no sobreviviríamos a tal caos? Pero no… Sea a como sea la situación, debo luchare hasta el fin para proteger aquello que más amo… Mi familia y amigos…)_**


	16. Acto: 15

**Acto 15: Un orgulloso Samurái, El Crecimiento De Yahiko…**

 ** _(Y después de haber tenido una noche llena de pensamientos, una noche inquieta y llena de angustia..., al fin había amanecido… Era un nuevo día y todos estábamos despiertos. Aún quedaba pensar en algo para poder estar listos. Sin embargo, era una mañana muy quieta y muy calmada. Sin tan solo nada de esto hubiera sucedido., creo que todo sería perfecto... Pero ya los días de paz han sido perturbados., y ahora solo queda en enfrentarnos a este inmenso problema…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Buenos días a todos, es hora de desayunar. Sentémonos… Adelante Misao y Aoshi.

 **Misao:** Gracias Kaoru.

 **Aoshi:** Gracias…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Kaoru, dónde está Kenji?

 **Kaoru:** El y Yahiko están en el Dojo, se levantaron muy temprano para entrenar. Tú sabes cómo es Kenji, él siempre está acompañando a Yahiko en sus entrenamientos., ellos ya desayunaron.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo, muy bien. A propósito, dime Misao., ese sujeto del que contaste., el que te estaba sonriendo en el mercado., estas segura en no haber reconocido si era aquel chico de la aldea Shingetsu? ¿Recuerdas aquel sujeto siempre sonriendo que destrozo mi espada en dos, Soujiro Seta?

 **Misao:** ¿Ah? Veo que aun estás pensando en ese sujeto Himura.

 **Kenshin:** Así es., Soujiro fue un sujeto extremadamente fuerte… Tanto sus habilidades como espadachín y su extraordinaria velocidad, me tomaron por sorpresa. A decir verdad., hasta tuvo la oportunidad de matarme si no hubiera sido por la caótica batalla que sostenía en su cabeza producto a sus triste pasado. Y si nos toca enfrentarnos a él nuevamente., no sabemos que habrá aprendido y de que será capaz en todo este tiempo que ha pasado. Por eso es que no he dejado de pensar en eso, él es muy fuerte y extremadamente sigiloso., alguien de quien preocuparse…

 **Misao:** Si, entiendo a qué te refieres Himura. ¿Sabes? El tiempo ha pasado y es posible que no lo reconozca a la perfección, pero para ser honesta..., ahora que lo mencionas de esa manera, su rostro se me hace un poco familiar… Pero a como les digo, no estoy cien por ciento segura. Aunque será mejor que asumamos que se trate de él, ya que todo indica ser la misma persona…

 **Kenshin:** Ya veo, está bien. Tienes razón y será mejor no descartar la idea de que es el por si nos toca enfrentarlo nuevamente., conocemos muchas de sus técnicas y así sabremos un poco más en lo qué podemos esperar.

 **Kaoru:** **_(Kenshin…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Por cierto Aoshi., quiero contarles lo que Saito nos dijo acerca de Enimishio Komagata, talvez nos ayude de algo ya que él está al tanto de todo.

 **Aoshi:** No te preocupes de eso Himura., ahora mismo vamos a buscarlo para hablar con él y compartir información.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo., me parece bien.

 **Kaoru:** Por favor no lleguen tarde para la hora de almuerzo, los estaremos esperando.

 **Misao:** Muchas gracias Kaoru, así será.

 **Kenshin:** Mucha cautela…

 ** _(Aoshi y Misao partieron en busca de Saito. Y a nosotros también nos pareció muy buena idea en que intercambien información… Entre mas todos estemos al tanto de esto., mejor será. Así no tomara a ningunos de nuestros amigos por sorpresa… Y después de haber transcurrido aproximadamente una hora…)_**

 **Kenji:** ¡Ya llegamos!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Qué paso con Misao y Aoshi?

 **Kenshin:** Buenos días, ellos acaban de marcharse en busca de Saíto para compartir información sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Es necesario de que todos estemos al tanto. ¿Y dime Kenji, has entrenado fuertemente?

 **Kenji:** ¡Si papa., seré el más fuerte algún día!

 **Kenshin:** Mmmm… No te desesperes en ser el más fuerte sin antes saber el propósito y hacia donde se dirige tu fortaleza… Sera mejor que nunca olvides eso…

 **Kenji:** ….. Está bien papa… Tío Yahiko también me dijo algo similar., pero está bien, lo entiendo.

 **Yahiko:** Sabes Kenshin, al parecer Kenji tiene un talento nato en el uso de la espada. Y claro., era de esperarse siendo hijo tuyo… Tú y Kaoru lo han heredado muy bien., eso me alegra mucho por él. Es muy fuerte a para su corta edad…

 **Kenshin:** Por cierto Yahiko., quiero hablar contigo sobre algo que he estado pensando…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Con migo? Dime de que se trata…

 ** _(En ese momento, Kenshin se levantó y le pidió a Yahiko que lo esperara en el Dojo… Yo tome a Kenji de la mano y me lo lleve con migo, decidí comenzar con el almuerzo., quería darle espacio hacia lo que sea que Kenshin tenía en mente., aunque presiento saber lo que es. Yahiko tenía una cara un poco sorprendida, pero sin titubear fue al Dojo…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Me pregunto qué querrá Kenshin, lo miraba muy serio… ¡¿Será que me va a enseñar alguna de sus técnicas del Hiten Mitsurugi?! ¡Eso sería genial! Pero lo dudo mucho…)_**

 ** _(Yahiko estaba sentado frente al altar y estaba dando sus respetos con los ojos cerrados., y al terminar y abrir sus ojos…, Kenshin se encontraba a su lado haciendo lo mismo… Pero después de un momento, finalmente ambos se habían puesto de pies…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¿Dime Kenshin, de que me quieres hablar?

 **Kenshin:** Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos por primera vez., sí que estabas metido en muchos problemas amigo... Eras un niño muy impulsivo y orgulloso.

 **Yahiko:** ¿Ah? Si, jajajajaja..., eran tiempos muy difíciles para mí en ser chiquillo solitario y en las calles.

 **Kenshin:** Siempre has tenido una mente muy firme y fuerte... Solo que apuntabas hacia la dirección equivocada, pero entendí a la perfección porque lo hacías y eso era digno de admirar en ti. Y a pesar que muchos años han pasado., siento como si apenas fue ayer cuando ocurrió todo eso. Yahiko., quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me da mucho gusto ver en el hombre que te has convertido, te has ganado mi respeto como hombre, guerrero espadachín y sobre todo como un gran amigo.

 ** _(Yahiko un poco sonrojado, agacho su mirada y sonrió… Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, y era de esperarse porque al escuchar tales palabras de Kenshin., era todo lo que él había querido escuchar de sus padres algún día... Sabía que eso iba ser imposible para él., pero sin embargo el tiempo le dio espacio en su corazón para su nueva familia. En parte..., creo que Yahiko entiende esa dura parte de la vida, pero por otro lado también está muy feliz…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Gracias por tus palabras Kenshin, significan muchísimo para mí…

 **Kenshin:** Sabes Yahiko, no tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Al contrario, soy yo el que debería agradecerte por tomar la decisión correcta y tomar un buen camino amigo. Por cierto, he visto el objeto en forma de espada que utilizas para entrenar., se ve muy pesado… Creo que eso te ha fortalecido mucho y ha ayudado por igual tus habilidades.

 **Yahiko:** ¿Ah?! Sí, así es Kenshin. No me he hallado el valor de utilizar una espada de verdad… Cuando uno entrena tanto y va mejorando con forme el tiempo avanza., es muy fácil dejarse llevar por tal fortaleza y corromperse internamente. Es por eso que desde hace muchos años atrás en aquella batalla que sostuve con uno de los hombres de Shishio, el sujeto volador Henya... Yo me prometí no caer en esa mentalidad, no me convertiré a cómo eran todos ellos… Esa no era el camino samurái que yo quería tomar. Además que mis padres, aunque sea lo poco que logro a recordar de ellos..., siempre fueron muy rectos en todo, sobre todo mi padre…

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo, y tienes mucha razón… Y lo más importante de todo esto, es que estás haciendo lo correcto. Y es por eso es que quiero regalarte esto… Creo que con el entrenamiento que acostumbras hacer, no tendrás problema alguno en su manejo…

 **Yahiko:** **_(¡¿…?!)_**

 ** _(Kenshin tenía un objeto delgado y largo en sus manos… Un objeto que estaba envuelto en una manta color marrón y tenía un cintillo negro por en medio… Yahiko lo tomo en sus manos y estaba muy sorprendido., pero no decía absolutamente nada… Decidió quitarle el cintillo y deslizarle la manta hasta que poco a poco fue descubriendo el objeto por completo…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Kenshin..., esto es una espada...

 **Kenshin:** Anda Yahiko, desenváinala…

 ** _(Yahiko desenvaino la espada, y la sostuvo en sus manos quedándola viendo fijamente, y de repente...)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Es una espada sin filo Kenshin! ¡Wow! ¡¿Y esto?! ¡¿Como la conseguiste?!

 **Kenshin:** Esta espada es conocida como Sakabato, la espada gemela que actualmente tengo yo… Esa es mi primer espada que se había roto por aquel sujeto llamado Soujiro Seta. Pero después que acabo toda aquella batalla y las cosas volvieron a calmarse., le pedí de favor a Seiko Arai que la restaurara… A decir verdad creo que hizo un excelente trabajo y te será de mucha ayuda… Pensaba obsequiártela para tu cumpleaños., pero viendo las circunstancias en las que estamos, será mejor que te acostumbres a ella cuanto antes, ya que necesitaras algo más adecuado que un espada de madera para esta batalla. ¿Dime Yahiko, estás de acuerdo?

 **Yahiko:** ¡Kenshin, eres el mejor! ¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo! ¡Wow increíble, es un sueño hecho realidad para mí! ¡No hay nada más adecuado que esto, y aun mejor., el haber pertenecido a ti un día lo hace más genial! ¡Gracias Kenshin, seguiré entrenando arduamente y seguiré adelante con mi lema de no matar al igual que tú!

 **Kenshin:** Bien., me parece muy buena decisión. Solo ten cuidado en no andarla por ahí, ya que sabes muy bien sobre el decreto de portar una espada… Ya no es lo mismo que una espada de bambú o de madera, y lo sabes…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Entiendo y no te preocupes Kenshin, este será mi tesoro más preciado!

 ** _(Yahiko dejo de hablar y quedo viendo fijamente a Kenshin de manera muy seria... Y se inclinó ante el, así a como un alumno lo hace con su maestro, con mucho respeto y seriedad… Al igual Kenshin lo hizo también, era más de obvio que ambos habían establecido lazos tan fuertes… Lazos de respeto y buenas enseñanzas era lo que había entre Kenshin y Yahiko… Y yo, bueno... Solo quedaba viendo silenciosamente desde la entrada del Dojo., recostada en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, orgullosa en ver como aquel chiquillo impulsivo y renegón..., se había convertido en todo un hombre de bien, en todo un guerrero espadachín… Al fin y al cabo la felicidad de él., era la mía también en ver cómo mi hermano menor había logrado su sueño… Ahora debe de entrenar más duro para mantener ese sueño siempre con vida… Y después de un breve instante al igual yo, me incline desde donde yo estaba para darle a Yahiko el respeto que se merecía... Ahora había un samurái más en esta casa…)_**

 **Notas De Autor: Hola, aquí Hitokiri Ron… Quiero saludar de manera muy especial a esas personas que dan seguimiento a la historia de manera oficial… Youkai De luna, Misao Shinomori, Noalenna & Keylin hasta la vez. Pero también a todas esas personas que toman su valioso tiempo para visitar y leerla. Muchas gracias y espero siempre puedan seguir disfrutando de ella… ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	17. Acto: 16

**Acto 16: Un Compromiso Para Todos…**

 ** _(Y después de que Yahiko fuese nombrado como samurái legitimo por Kenshin, todos sabíamos poco a poco lo que debíamos hacer. Es decir., el tener que prepararnos para lo que venía era inevitable, pero había llegado la hora de poner nuestras ideas en orden. Por otro lado, Misao y Aoshi habían hablado con Saito., quedaron de acuerdo en mantenerse en contacto por cualquier imprevisto., compartir cualquier información de la manera que se pudiera. Aunque Aoshi tenía algunas ideas por su cuenta... Repentinamente Kenshin había decidido buscar a Sanosuke para avisar en que quería reunirse con todos para organizar algún tipo de plan…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Enseguida vuelvo Kaoru., voy por Sano. Quiero que les digas a Misao y Aoshi que no tardare en volver., me gustaría que vengan los demás y así poder ponernos al corriente sobre la decisión y planes de todos.

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo., ten mucho cuidado Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** Yahiko., por favor quédate aquí en el Dojo y cuida de todos, no tardare.

 **Yahiko:** Claro que si Kenshin., ten cuidado.

 ** _(Poco después Kenshin se marchó… Solo espero que todo salga bien, ya que lo notaba muy pensativo… ¿Me pregunto si ya tendrá algo en mente? Ojala y todo siga marchando bien, así nos dará tiempo de ponernos de acuerdo y organizar nuestras ideas…, pero aún estoy sorprendida en el cumplimiento de Enimishio, al parecer es un samurái de palabra y honor… Bueno., al menos así aparenta ser hasta la vez. O puede ser de la manera a como Kenshin lo piensa., probablemente él es el que busca tiempo para poner su plan en orden. Pero sea lo que sea, aun teníamos una oportunidad para organizarnos…_** ** _Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando, y finalmente Misao y Aoshi habían vuelto, solo esperábamos a Kenshin para saber cómo le fue, pero mientras tanto, me adelante y les explique lo que Kenshin quería hacer...)_**

 **Misao:** Entiendo Kaoru, entonces vamos a esperar a Himura.

 **Aoshi:** ¿Dime Kaoru, aparte de disfrutar plenamente de la paz…, que más ha hecho Himura en su tiempo libre?

 **Kaoru:** Después de aquella batalla tan difícil contra Makoto Shishio, Kenshin ha pasado meditando bastante… Y al igual que tú., él quería encontrar su paz interna. Muchas cosas pasaron en esa batalla, cosas que rompieron ese sello de Battousai…, y a pesar de que lo mantuvo controlado en el agitamiento de sus batallas, el necesitaba fortalecer esa mentalidad y su promesa de no matar, necesitaba reponerse internamente y de alguna manera realimentar esa paz consigo mismo.

 **Aoshi:** Ya veo… Pero con todo esto que estamos pasando, creo que Himura va a desear tener el poder del destajador a su alcance., ya que el enemigo no viene con pensamientos de compasión. Y a diferencia de Makoto Shishio., Enimishio nos lleva una gran ventaja con el tiempo de preparación y lo muy estudiado que nos tiene a todos… Pero en fin, solo espero que no este muy oxidado…

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo a qué te refieres Aoshi., pero al igual a como encontró la manera para enfrentar a Makoto Shishio sin romper ese sello…, de una manera u otra., buscara como de no dejarse llevar por el agitamiento de la batalla y caer nuevamente.

 **Kenshin:** Así es Aoshi…

 **Kaoru/Misao:** ¡Kenshin!

 ** _(Me dio un gran alivio el ver a Kenshin regresar sano y salvo., y así pude servir el almuerzo y comer con tranquilidad…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Al igual que antes, buscare como mantenerme enfocado y hacer lo que tenga que hacer sin dejarme llevar. Sacar fuerzas de una fuente totalmente diferente a la desesperación y la ira… ¿Lo recuerdas?

 **Aoshi:** Si lo recuerdo. Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo… Solo que no me deja de preocupar la inmensa paz que has disfrutado por tan largo tiempo, es todo…

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo Aoshi, pero pase lo que pase…, no nos queda de otra más que enfrentarlo a como mejor podamos. Nuevamente nos pondremos en las manos del destino, y el tiempo decidirá a quien sacara adelante… Solo nos queda luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas por el bien y la paz de las personas que son amenazadas por Enimishio Komagata. Pero ahora que lo mencionas., dime Aoshi... ¿Tú que has hecho aparte de meditar? ¿Acaso continuaste con el uso de tus espadas? Porque pensé que renunciarías a ellas.

 **Aoshi:** El espíritu de una espada es alimentada por el espíritu de su portador… Una vez que uno deja morir ese espíritu., jamás lo volverás a recuperar… Eventualmente el portador dejara de existir por igual… Sera considerado como un espadachín muerto en vida… La vida de un espadachín está al lado de su espada, sin importar las circunstancias en que este decida matar o no matar…, ese sentimiento no es algo que uno simplemente pueda encender o apagar… De lo contrario, tú mismo Himura..., no usarías más una espada en tu cinturón con solo el hecho que haigas decidido no volver a matar... ¿O me equivoco?

 **Kenshin:** Jajajajajaja… Así es Aoshi., desde hace mucho tiempo atrás para cuando me enfrente a Jinei., el utilizo palabras muy similares… Para ese entonces, yo no quería comprender y pensaba que podría vivir una vida ordinaria a como todos los demás, lejos de los combates y renunciar al uso de una espada… Pero mientras más pensaba en eso, mas crecía una extraña desesperación en mí… Sentía un enorme vacío, y no me quedo más remedio que aceptarlo y buscar la manera como alimentar esa desesperación al seguir utilizando una espada… Pero esta vez., decidí desgastar esas energías en ayudar a tantas personas a como pueda sin caer nuevamente y convertirme en el demente destajador. Que gran error cometía en aquel entonces cuando decidí marcharme y renunciar a mi espada asesina. Si no hubiese sido por Shakku Arai quien me detuvo en ese instante y me obsequio la espada Sakabato de filo invertido., probablemente el día de hoy no estuviera aquí sentado con mi familia y amigos. Al contrario, estaría vagabundeando por el mundo sin rumbo y careciendo de sentido…, siendo muy infeliz…

 **Misao:** Y fue una decisión muy sabia de tu parte Himura., a pesar de haber vivido en una era tan caótica a como la era del Tokugawa, decidiste cambiar para bien…, felicidades...

 **Kenshin:** Gracias Misao.

 **Aoshi:** Solo recuerda Himura., en aquel entonces los tiempos estuvieron de nuestro lado al combatir con Makoto Shishio y sus hombres. A duras penas lo pudimos vencer y tú mejor que nadie conociste sus grandes habilidades. Sabes muy bien que gracias a los efectos de esas terribles quemaduras que él tenía en todo su cuerpo., fue que al poder prolongar el tiempo del encuentro…, pudimos tener una gran ventaja. De lo contrario probablemente todos nosotros estuviéramos reunidos en algún lado del infierno en estos momentos. Y ahora tenemos a Enimishio Komagata., un sujeto que ha estado preparándose con quien sabe cuánto tiempo de anticipación. Y está firmemente convencido en eliminar a sus enemigos antes de conquistar este país., es más, me atrevo a decir que esa idea lo obsesiona más que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora…, usa tu imaginación Himura. ¿Qué clase de preparación tendrá Enimishio en estrategias y en habilidades?

 **Kenshin:** Si, entiendo Aoshi… Tienes razón en tu manera de pensar, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo, al igual que tú..., comprendí mi destino y el no poder renunciar a mi espada. No me dedique a tan solo a la tranquilidad de la meditación a como tú lo piensas… También tuve tiempo para hacer algunos ajustes., y ahora me siento mejor preparado que cuando me enfrente a Makoto Shishio… Por eso quiero dar un poco de tiempo para ver cómo se desarrolla la situación y si podemos descubrir algo más sobre Enimishio Komagata que no sea solo lo que él quiere que sepamos.

 ** _(Aoshi quedo viendo a Kenshin de reojos, pero se le pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer le dio gusto el saber en qué Kenshin también estuvo dedicando tiempo a sus habilidades. En ese momento, poco a poco fueron llegando los demás... Sanosuke llego con Megumi y Gensai, poco después a como de costumbre llegaron Ayame y Susume, y luego llego Tsubame… Al parecer Kenshin le había comentado a ella para que diera aviso a todos en el Acabeko… Veo que piensa en todo…, y finalmente hizo su aparición sorpresa Saito., a como ultimadamente estaba acostumbrando en hacer… En cuestión de minutos, finalmente estábamos todos reunidos y listos para conversar…)_**

 **Misao:** Wow., veo que todos vinieron…

 **Megumi:** **_(Mmmm., el solo ver a Aoshi sentado ahí perturba mis pensamientos. Se me hace increíble verlo de nuestro lado, pero supongo que también es un gran alivio…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Me da gusto que todos pudieran venir., en estos momentos ya todos sabemos lo que ocurre. La situación está muy delicada y ese sujeto llamado Enimishio Komagata amenaza con nuestras vidas., necesitamos estar listo porque no sabemos en qué momento decidirá atacarnos…

 **Saito:** Yo tengo listo y en alerta a un grupo de diez de mis mejores hombres para custodiar el Dojo en tu ausencia Battousai… Ellos me mantendrán informado a cada instante..., además que yo mismo estaré frecuentando este lugar a como había dicho anteriormente… Eiji no tardara en regresar de unas investigaciones a que lo asigne, y por igual puede ayudarnos...

 ** _(Todos quedamos un poco sorprendidos cuando Saito dijo que él cuidara del Dojo en nuestra ausencia… Nos preguntábamos a que se refería con eso de nuestra ausencia.)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Dime Kenshin, acaso tienes planes de viajar algún lado?

 **Kenshin:** Así es Kaoru. Le pedí a Aoshi que llamara a Saito por mí y de paso que continuaran con los planes de vigilancia que tenia de un inicio. Tú, Kenji y yo acompañaremos a Misao y Aoshi de regreso a casa., al Ahoya… Tengo algunas cosas que quisiera hacer, cosas que al igual necesito encargarme allá en Kyoto. Mañana saldremos temprano por la mañana.

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo, entonces está bien..., estaremos listo para mañana.

 **Megumi:** A como saben, aunque yo quisiera ir…, no puedo moverme por atender a mis pacientes. Pero les deseo un buen viaje y por favor tengan mucho cuidado…

 ** _(Megumi hablo con los ojos llorosos y de manera muy tristes… Al igual que las caras de todos aquí… Era un poco extraño que por un lado sentíamos alegría por tener la mayoría de nuestros amigos y familia juntos a como en pocas ocasiones lo hemos hecho… Pero lo malo es que sabíamos las verdaderas razones por estar aquí…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Bien., de todos modos yo me quedare aquí cuidando el Dojo.

 **Kenshin:** Así es Yahiko., necesito que por favor respondas en nuestra anuencia. Tú tomaras una gran responsabilidad en esto y necesito que te mantengas alerta por cualquier cosa. No te vayas a confiar…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Estoy listo Kenshin., no te preocupes!

 **Kenshin:** Bien…

 **Sanosuke:** Yo también me quedare., necesito organizar mis ideas y entrenar lo más que pueda…, estar listo para cualquier sorpresa de esos bastardos…

 **Kenshin:** Me parece buena idea Sano, creo que ya todos tenemos muy en claro en lo que debemos de hacer. Nosotros regresaremos lo más pronto posible., solo les pido que no bajen la guardia., manténgase siempre alerta ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo Enimishio Komagata y su grupo de asesinos decidirá atacar…

 ** _(Finalmente todos estábamos de acuerdo en lo que debíamos hacer… Apenas llegara la mañana, nosotros partiríamos de regreso a Kyoto. Un lugar que sostiene tantos recuerdos sangrientos y amargos para todos… Volvemos para re-escribir una nueva historia…, una historia que nunca vimos venir. La desesperación vuelve a tomar vida…, volvemos a sentirnos atrapado en una lucha de la cual no podemos escapar, y no nos queda más que enfrentarla y luchar hasta el final con la esperanza de que algún día, podríamos estar así…, todos juntos a como ahora… Familia y amigos compartiendo momentos juntos y de felicidad… Pero por ahora, eso era algo imposible de seguir contemplando, más bien era el momento de estar en claro que esto apenas era el inicio…. El inicio de una larga y exhaustiva batalla…)_**


	18. Acto: 17

**Acto 17: Momentos De Tensión, Kenshin Y Los Demás Parten A Kyoto…**

 ** _(Había amanecido, y todos estábamos listos para partir. Aun estábamos muy pensativo por no saber que nos esperaba en este viaje., era inevitable sentirse a como todos los demás..., observado y sin ideas de quien era quien… Pero solo nos quedaba ser precavidos y no confiarnos de nadie… Buscar como llegar a nuestro destino lo más pronto posible… Y justa al momento de partir…)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿…?!

 **Kaoru:** ¿Saito?

 **Saito:** Mira Battousai., este es el grupo de hombres que asigne para quedarse aquí custodiando el Dojo en tu ausencia., son diez en total. También quiero que conozcas a Okatu, el estará liderando el grupo mientras yo no esté presente. Es muy hábil con su espada y de mucha confianza…

 ** _(Okatu…, un joven policía de unos 25 años de edad. Delgado., un poco alto en estatura con cabello corto y negro. Su uniforme era un poco diferente a los demás policías, a simple vista se mira que es una persona muy hábil. No sé porque..., pero ver a todas estas personas aquí reunidas y nosotros a punto de partir me da un poco de nervios, sobre todo con Yahiko..., quien no dudara ni por un instante en dar su vida por cumplir su palabra de samurái, pero…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Gusto en conocerte Okatu.

 **Yahiko:** Veo que usa una espada japonesa y no un sable a como los demás...

 **Okatu:** Así es. El señor Fujita me dio un permiso especial para portarla., pero solo en misiones de alta prioridad. Pero al parecer no soy el único con una espada japonesa..., veo que también eres un samurái...

 **Yahiko:** Si., me llamo Yahiko Myojin, y también voy a ser el responsable de este lugar mientras Kenshin y Kaoru no se encuentren., mantendré las cosas en orden por aquí.

 **Okatu:** Entiendo… Entonces tú y yo tendremos que estar en máxima alerta... Soy Okatu., gusto en conocerte Yahiko...

 **Yahiko:** Igual…

 **Kenshin:** Bien Saito., confió en que todo estará bien por aquí en nuestra ausencia... Gracias por tu ayuda, ya nos vamos…

 **Kaoru:** Bien Yahiko, ten mucho cuidado y nos vemos dentro de unos días…

 ** _(Y así comenzamos nuestro viaje… Yo quedaba viendo hacia atrás mientras caminábamos, viendo en como Yahiko quedaba responsable de todo ahí… Sé que el cuidara muy bien de todos., y a pesar de que me sentía muy incómoda, tenía que confiar en él y los demás que quedaran aquí…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Vamos Kaoru, no te preocupes por nada, Yahiko podrá llevar acabo la responsabilidad que se le ha otorgado..., vayamos tranquilos y confiemos en que él y los demás estarán bien.

 **Misao:** Así es Kaoru., además Yahiko ya no es un niño…, ahora un samurái y puede cuidarse por sí solo… No olvides en que Sanosuke y Saito también estarán pendientes, tranquila…

 **Kaoru:** Gracias Misao, supongo que tienes razón… Soy una tonta en preocuparme tanto, vayamos tranquilos.

 ** _(Y mientras las horas pasaban, todo iba marchando bien en el camino… Nada fuera de lo normal., solo la incomodidad de sentirnos observados todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, de regreso en el Dojo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Hola Yahiko, acaso ya se marchó Kenshin y los demás?!

 **Yahiko:** Así es., hace unas horas que se fueron.

 **Sanosuke:** Ya veo, maldición… Anoche me dormir muy tarde jugando en las apuestas. ¡No puedo creer que sea la segunda vez en que Kenshin se marcha y no me diera la oportunidad de despedirme! En fin., solo espero que les vaya bien y no tengan ningún inconveniente…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Apuestas? ¡¿No deberías de estar entrenando o algo así?!

 **Sanosuke:** Claro que sí, y lo hare…, solo necesito algo de comer primero… ¿Dime Yahiko., por casualidad no tendrás algo de dinero que me puedas prestar? Me deben un dinero y me pagaran más tarde., luego te lo pagare a ti. ¿Qué dices?

 **Yahiko:** ¡Grrrrrrr! Sabes, mejor quédate aquí., voy al Acabeko un momento, necesito hablar sobre algunas cosas con Tsubame., me encargare de traerte comida al volver.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Vaya, Yahiko eres el mejor! ¡Vas a prestarme dinero para la comida y además me la traerás, tú si eres un gran amigo! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡No te mal acostumbres! ¡Ya me voy!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡No te tardes por favor! Creo que mejor me sentare un momento... Si sigo moviéndome gastare más energías y me dará más hambre..., aaaahhhhh….. Por cierto., esos sujetos de la policía que custodian afuera no se miraban muy amistosos. ¿Me pregunto si ese idiota de Saito escogió personalmente a cada uno de ellos para que se parecieran a él en lo antipático? En fin, espero Yahiko no se tarde..., pero mientras tanto, creo que saludare a nuestros amiguitos allá afuera que no me dieron una sonrisa de bienvenida al entrar….

 ** _(Sanosuke..., alguien un poco despistado y en su mayoría de veces muy impulsivo… Pero no es ningún tonto… De hecho es mucho más confiable de lo que cualquiera podrá imaginar… Por otro lado al pasar de las horas, nosotros finalmente habíamos llegado a Kyoto. Era extraño en ver las calles tan iguales que siempre., pareciera como si el tiempo casi no avanzara por estos lados..., pero no es tiempo de estar disfrutando de la vista, tenemos que estar alertas por cualquier problema…)_**

 **Misao:** Vaya, ya casi llegamos. Sí que me hacía falta mi hogar.

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo a qué te refieres con eso Misao, y agradezco las molestias que pasaron para poder avisarnos. Nosotros también pensábamos buscarlos para avisarles., pero en ese momento apareció unos de esos sujetos...

 **Misao:** Si, nos dimos cuenta por Saito que nos contó todo. Pero al menos ahora todos estamos consiente de lo que sucede y no nos tomaran por sorpresa. ¡Miren chicos, es el abuelo!

 ** _(Okina estaba afuera barriendo a como de costumbre… Y al verlo detenidamente, también lucia a como si el tiempo no había transcurrido mucho por él… Me daba mucho gusto en verlo nuevamente, estábamos ansiosos por saludar a los demás...)_**

 **Okina:** ¡¿Ah?! Vaya volvieron, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes… Hola a todos, Kaoru., Himura…, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

 ** _(Y después de haber entrado, saludamos a todos y presentamos al nuevo y pequeño integrante de la familia, Kenji. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Pero después de todo eso, finalmente decidimos conversar. Todos lucían casi igual que antes…, casi no habían cambiado en nada y es me daba gusto el saber que todos estaban bien y unidos. Sin embargo tenían preocupación en sus rostros, pero eso era comprensible., todos nos sentíamos igual.)_**

 **Okina:** El viaje ha sido largo Himura, lo sé…, pero aun así sabes bien que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 **Kenshin:** Si, así es Okina…, tienes razón.

 **Okina:** Entonces sentémoslo tranquilamente y empecemos…

 ** _(Kenshin, Okina, Aoshi y yo nos sentamos para compartir información., comenzamos a decirle a Okina todo lo que había sucedido desde que intentamos salir para avisarles. Lo pusimos al corriente de todo lo que sucedía y sobre las decisiones en que decidimos tomar para estar listos, al igual lo hizo él con sus planes preventivos. Misao se llevó a Kenji para permitirnos hablar un momento., y después de un tiempo conversando., ya se había hecho noche… Todos estábamos sentados y cenando, estábamos tranquilos cuando de repente Kenshin comento que necesitaba salir temprano mañana por la mañana...)_**

 **Okina:** ¿Himura, piensas ir tan pronto hacer tus diligencias?

 **Kenshin:** Así es..., entre más pronto termine, más tiempo les dará a todos en prepararse, no hay tiempo que perder.

 ** _(Mientras tanto, volviendo a Tokyo de regreso en el Dojo, y retrocediendo el tiempo un poco hacia el momento en donde Yahiko volvía de ver a Tsubame…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Y dime, tu eres el que está al mando de este grupo, no es así?

 **Okatu:** Si, así es... ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

 **Sanosuke:** Prácticamente en nada, solo tenía una curiosidad al verlos tan serios y rudos… Me preguntaba qué tan listos están por si somos atacados. Escuche que Sai…, digo Fujita los escogió personalmente porque piensa que forman parte de sus mejores hombres. Sabes…, la vida de mis amigos depende mucho de que tan bien hagan su trabajo…, y eso ahí amigo, sí que me preocupa…

 **Okatu:** Tranquilo., estamos preparados para reaccionar antes cualquier ataque. Además, no nos pagan para estar jugando, porque sé hasta dónde quieres llegar con todo esto…, pero si tú quieres jugar un poco, podemos hacerlo…

 **Sanosuke:** Mmmm… Sabes, me comienzas a caer muy bien chico., pero yo no podría hacer eso… Lo que pasa es que yo no hago lo que tú dices…

 **Okatu:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Sanosuke:** Jugar…

 ** _(Sanosuke les decía eso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se tronaba los dedos con sus manos empuñadas...)_**

 **Okatu:** Jajajajajaja… Ya veo… Bien., empecemos entonces… ¡No te preocupes porque no utilizare mi espada para no hacerte daño!

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Ni yo mi Futae No Kiwami tonto….)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Que sucede aquí Sano?!

 **Sanosuke:** Nada Yahiko, solo nos divertíamos. En realidad quería saber que tan listos están estos sujetos., acuérdate que las vidas de nuestros amigos dependen de ellos. ¡Pero ya veo que trajiste mi comida, y eso es más importante para mí en estos momentos que cualquier otra cosa!

 **Yahiko:** ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡No podemos estarnos distrayendo de esa manera, no sabemos cuándo los hombres de Enimishio nos puedan atacar!

 **Sanosuke:** Si, ya cálmate Yahiko. En fin, luego hablaremos….

 **Yahiko:** ¿Hablar?

 **Okatu:** ¿Con que divertirse, he? **_(¿No que no le gustaba jugar? Que idiota, en fin…)_** Yahiko, si me necesitas..., estaré afuera…

 **Yahiko:** Esta bien…

 ** _(Por alguna razón Sanosuke no podía confiar en ellos, y no entendía porque estaba tan agitado… Sé que todos estamos en peligro..., pero esos hombres fueron escogidos por Saito, no creo que haiga razón para estar desconfiando de ellos. ¿O sí? Sanosuke comenzó a comer y estaba muy callado..., Yahiko simplemente lo quedaba viendo un poco extrañado., un poco intrigado por su comportamiento... Pensando en lo Sano quería que de que hablaran…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Gracias Yahiko, me salvaste la vida!

 **Yahiko:** No hay problema… ¿Dime Sano., de que querías que habláramos? ¿Y porque querías probar habilidades con esos policías? ¿Acaso el hambre te tenia de mal humor?

 **Sanosuke:** ¡SSSSHHHHH, baja la voz! ¿Dime Yahiko, en verdad estás listo para poner a prueba tus habilidades con tu nueva espada?

 **Yahiko:** Claro que sí, por supuesto que lo estoy… ¿Pero porque estás hablando tan bajo? ¿Estas actuando muy extraño, lo sabias?

 **Sanosuke:** Entonces te aconsejo que no te despegues esa espada de tu cinturón…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Ah? Buenos sí..., pero no sé porque estas tan agitado… ¡¿No me digas que estuviste tomando?!

 **Sanosuke:** Idiota, cállate y baja la voz... ¿Con que piensas que estuve tomando, no? ¿Con que piensas que estoy actuando raro, verdad? Entonces toma…, hazme el favor y sostén esto por mí…

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿…?! ¿De dónde sacaste esto Sano?...

 **Sanosuke:** Lo encontré afuere justo en donde esos policías estaban haciendo guardia desde un inicio… ¿Ahora dime, aun piensas que estoy actuando raro o que el hambre me tenía de mal humor?

 **Yahiko:** Maldición, esto no puede ser… ¿Cómo rayos abra llegado eso ahí, y quién? **_(No creo que esto sea una simple casualidad…)_**

 ** _(Yahiko quedo muy conmocionado al ver lo que Sanosuke le había entregado., tenía una cara de total shock... No hacía más que empuñar su espada fuertemente… Sanosuke le había entregado un pergamino muy pequeño y vacío que había encontrado en la parte de afuera del Dojo… No creían ni por un instante de que podría ser una simple casualidad… No ahora., no después de haber escuchado todo acerca de Enimishio Komagata y la manera en que sus hombres se comunicaban… En ese momento, Sanosuke decidió salir para adelantarse y avisar calladamente a Ayame y a Susume que se encontraban por salir de clases… Luego al llegar, les aviso que mejor se quedaran con Megumi, ya que le diría lo mismo al Dr. Gensai… Intento buscar a Saito., pero no se encontraba en esos momentos… Aun así..., se suponía que todos quedarían en el Dojo porque estaba bien custodiado., pero después de haber encontrado eso, los planes estaban cambiando... Pasaban las horas y después de avisarles a Megumi y al doctor Gensai., decidió volver al Dojo. Él quería pasar la noche acompañando a Yahiko., ya que sabía que algo malo ocurría y no quería arriesgarse en dejarlo solo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Dime Yahiko… ¿Estás listo para una noche interesante?

 **Yahiko:** ¡Ja, Yahiko Myojin siempre está listo! Pero aun no entiendo…, se supone que esperarían un año antes de atacar…

 **Sanosuke:** Tu bien sabes que en personas a como esas nunca se puede confiar. Aunque aún no sabemos con claridad que es lo que está sucediendo... Porque existe la posibilidad de que no quieran atacarnos aun y solo estén vigilándonos a como dijeron… Pero lo que más me inquieta es que no se sabe si esto pertenece a unos de esos policías que Saito trajo. Era por eso en que quería provocarlos y ver quien quería aprovechar la situación y atacar, pero ahora tenemos que estar muy alertas y sobrevivir la noche… Al menos hasta que mañana podamos buscar a Saito y preguntarle...

 **Yahiko:** Entonces si pasaste buscando a Saito… Rayos, que mala suerte., esta va ser una noche muy larga… ¿No lo crees Sano?


	19. Acto: 18

**Acto 18: Compartiendo Los Recuerdos De Un Tormentoso Pasado….**

 ** _(Era la mañana siguiente y todos estábamos despiertos. A como de costumbre, todos estaban ocupados en sus labores cotidianos…, nosotros apenas estábamos desayunando cuando entro Okina a saludarnos. Era extraño., había tanta paz en el ambiente, uno pensaría que nada malo estuviese pasando, pero claro que la realidad es otra…)_**

 **Okina:** Buenos días a todos., espero haigan descansado un poco.

 **Kaoru:** Buenos días, claro que sí.

 **Kenshin:** Okina., necesitamos salir cuanto antes. Por favor no nos esperes regresar tan temprano ya que tomaremos gran parte del día en esto…

 **Okina:** Si, no te preocupes Himura…, supongo saber a dónde se dirigen., tengan mucho cuidado.

 **Kenshin:** Si, gracias…

 ** _(Kenshin, con el cabello tapando su rostro hablaba en voz baja... Y poco después de desayunar, nos marchamos… En el camino me comenzó a hablar de una manera muy tranquila, pero a la misma vez lo sentía enormemente nostálgico… Era raro en Kenshin actuar así., pero al mismo tiempo comprendo en sentirse de esa manera. No era para menos que al estar en las calles de su dura adolescencia y todo ese peligro vivido por tantos años…, el sentirse impactado era algo normal. Especialmente al ver que las calles prácticamente no habían cambiado, lucían iguales…. Y luego con la batalla de Shishio, otros duros recuerdos golpean su mente…, recuerdo como casi no logramos volver a casa... Claro que si lo comprendía…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Te encuentras bien Kenshin?

 **Kenshin:** Sabes Kaoru, me gustaría compartir algunas cosas contigo… Es extraño, pero después de tantos años, siento una extraña sensación que habita en mí cada vez que vengo a Kyoto. En parte es nostalgias, pero al mismo tiempo supongo que es algo de tristeza.

 **Kaoru:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kenshin? Talvez se debe a tu duro pasado en estas calles, entiendo que no es fácil para ti recorrerlas.

 **Kenshin:** Así es., pero es más que eso. Quiero compartir contigo de la manera en que obtuve esta cicatriz que marco mi vida para siempre… No solo físicamente, pero de manera interna también, en lo más profundo de mí ser…

 **** **Kaoru:** Ya veo…, adelante. Dime que paso Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** En unas de mis misiones, para los tiempos del Bakumatsu en la era del Tokugawa., había una figura muy importante que debía eliminar del grupo Bakufu. Era unos de los tantos grupos que servían como burócratas para el Tokugawa. En esa solitaria noche para cuando logre a cumplir con el objetivo principal..., unos de los sujetos que lo acompañaba era un joven por el nombre de Kiyosato Akira., un chico que de igual manera me toco eliminar por ser testigo y parte de ellos… Pero en un descuido mío para cuando lo enfrente, mientras nuestras espadas impactaron., el logro a cortar mi rostro, dejándome una sola cicatriz en forma vertical... Me enfade mucho recuerdo. Pero hoy en día, también recuerdo con mucha tristeza de la manera que el lucho en contra de mi por no morir… Quede bastante sorprendido en ver que a pesar de tener tantas heridas en su cuerpo, él no se rendía ante la muerte. Seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo que no podía morir…, no así..., no ahí...

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** En ese momento no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, sino hasta mucho después que pude verlo con total claridad., y entenderlo de la manera más dura…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Entenderlo de la manera más dura? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

 **Kenshin:** Bueno, te lo explicare… En una de esas noches, salí a tomar un poco de sake en una noche lloviosa, y cuando volvía a casa., fui emboscado por uno de los tantos asesinos que había enviado el Shogunato para acabar con migo... Era un ninja con el que luche por breves instantes. Pero después de haberlo liquidado, había una chica que fue testigo de lo que paso. Nunca olvidare lo que me dijo esa noche… Dijo que yo era el que hacia llover sangre, y después de eso perdió la conciencia…, al parecer ella había tomado mucho y probablemente la conmoción mucho lo que vio, e hizo que se desmallara. Pero por alguna razón en ese momento, decidí no asesinarla..., más bien la lleve al lugar en donde me hospedaba porque sentí pena por ella…

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo, al parecer algo en tu interior aún no estaba completamente cegado por la ira del destajador que había en ti. ¿Y qué sucedió con ella?

 **Kenshin:** Ella se quedó ahí por un tiempo y decía que no tenía familia ni a nadie. Decidió comenzar a ayudar en ese lugar para pagar su estadía, y con forme el tiempo pasaba., ella poco a poco se fue acercando a mí. Pero eran tiempos muy difíciles y no podía pensar en más nada que no fuera en los asesinatos y la lucha por los cuales me pagaban por parte de Kogoro Katsura, el líder rebelde del clan Choshu al que yo pertenecía. Recuerdo que a ella la investigaron mucho para saber si era una espía por parte del Shogun. Pero ni Katsura ni nadie pudo encontrar ningún lazo. Los asesinatos fueron tan significativos, de que pusieron más presión para poder detenernos... Fue entonces cuando el Grupo Shinsen finalmente logro a descubrir nuestro escondite y en ese ataque sorpresa, acabo con muchos de nuestro clan…, pero no con el líder Katsura… Fue por eso que el clan se separó por un tiempo, para reorganizarse y me mando a que yo también me escondiera lejos de ahí., sugiriendo que me llevara a la chica con migo y nos hiciéramos pasar por recién casados, así nadie sospecharía de nosotros y esperaríamos ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo a la perfección ahora., y lo difícil que pudo haber sido todo eso…

 **Kenshin:** Si lo fue… Por cierto, ella se llamaba Tomoe Yukishiro… Ella y yo vivimos un tiempo cultivando las tierra para sobrevivir al igual que vendíamos productos medicinales... La miraba siempre tan triste y pensativa, siempre escribiendo... Pero en una noche de tantas., ella y yo finalmente decidimos entregarnos a como un matrimonio real, aunque no sin antes haberme contado que yo fui aquella persona que le quito de su vida la felicidad… Ella me dijo que era la prometida de Kiyosato Akira, el joven que yo había asesinado y que tanto lucho por no morir…

 ** _(En ese momento casi no podía hablar… Solo baje la mirada y no podía hacer más nada que intentar comprender… Aceptar que eso ya estaba en el pasado… Pero…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Lamento mucho escuchar eso Kenshin…. ¿Y luego que paso?

 **Kenshin:** Si, yo también lo lamento mucho… Después de haberme contado todo eso, ella finalmente me admitió que a pesar de que yo le robe la felicidad, también se la había devuelto… Ella estaba esperanzada en que yo dejara de asesinar y pudiera vivir una vida común y corriente. Desarrollo grandes sentimientos por mí y entendió en ese momento la razón en porqué lo hacía… Lo miro de tal manera como si yo era solo una persona que seguía órdenes, pero ahora se sentía feliz con migo y la vida que llevábamos. Cuando esa noche termino, yo desperté y ella ya no estaba. Al principio no entendía porque, pero después encontré su diario y lo leí… Ella resulto ser una espía trabajando para el Shogunato, enviada para descubrir mi punto débil y fue voluntaria de tal misión para vengar a su prometido. Pero poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron cambiando y creciendo por mí, hasta el punto en que decidió no cumplir con las órdenes otorgada… También recuerdo que su hermano menor por el nombre de Enishi la visito en una ocasión. En el mismo diario decía que sus líderes ya sabían en dónde estábamos., y mandarían a buscarnos con planes de asesinarme, aprovechando en que mis habilidades se deterioraban por no asesinar en tanto tiempo... A ella también la querían de regreso para cuestionarla en porqué yo aún seguía con vida... Según esa era la razón por la visita de su hermano menor Enishi. Y Ella se alejó de mi para entregarse y que a mí no me hicieran daño, pero no estaba enterada de que sus líderes ya habían mandado unos asesinos en nuestra búsqueda. Y después de saber esto., yo partí en su búsqueda, tomando mi espada nuevamente. En el camino me encontré con dichos asesinos, en los cuales salí muy gravemente herido por no estar enfocado en la lucha..., ya que lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a Tomoe… Y a pesar que en parte me sentía traicionado por ella., también sentía que quiso protegerme al haberse entregado... Perdí la visión en un ojo al igual que el sentido de escuchar producto de unas explosiones por parte de los asesinos.

 **Kaoru:** No tenía ni la menor idea de todo eso Kenshin…, dime que sucedió después por favor…

 **Kenshin:** Cuando finalmente la encontré, yo me estaba enfrentando con el último sujeto. Y yo…, al estar con tan poca visibilidad y el poder oír muy poco…, ella trato de atacar al enemigo para que este no me lastimara… Fue cuando yo… Bueno yo…

 ** _(En ese momento nos detuvimos de caminar y Kenshin bajo su mirada... Un gran sentimiento de tristeza lo invadía, le costaba hablar sobre ese tema..., pero al igual también lo comprendía…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Yo accidentalmente la herí de gravedad con un sablazo de mi espada que iba directo al sujeto… Yo no pude ver en el momento que ella se puso en el camino de mi ataque... La agarre y la sostuve en mis brazos mientras ella agonizaba… Murió muy poco después., pero no sin antes completar la cicatriz y formarla en esta que hoy en día todos conocen… La forma de X en mi rostro… Eso representaría el afecto que tubo hacia mí al dejarme una marca, y al igual dejándome libre de la culpabilidad sobre el asesinato de su difunto prometido… Con eso ella sano mi herida, pero también era su manera de nunca hacerme olvidar las consecuencias de mis asesinatos. De aquellas personas que por mi culpa lloraban y sufrían, era el destino avisándome que había llegado la hora en que debía dejar de asesinar…

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo, y dime Kenshin... ¿Fue desde ese entonces que decidiste hacer tu promesa de no matar?

 **Kenshin:** No inmediatamente, ya que regrese para terminar lo que habíamos empezado. Aun hubo muchas batallas por luchar., personas que necesitaban ser aniquiladas por el bien y cambio que buscábamos... Sabía que era la única manera para poder terminar con tanta guerra y que finalmente llegara la paz para todos… Entre tanta lucha, también nos dimos cuenta que un integrante de nuestro clan trabajaba como espía para el mismo Shogunato, haciéndose pasar por amigo mío… Me mantenía vigilado constantemente y fue gracias al él que decidieron poner a Tomoe en mi camino. Su nombre era Iizuka, y lo terminaron descubriendo y finalmente asesinando. Después de todo eso..., finalmente el camino fue despejado para la nueva era Meiji. Fue ahí en donde yo desaparecí y desde entonces, mantengo mi promesa firme de nunca volver a matar…

 **Kaoru:** Lamento mucho todo eso Kenshin, en verdad que sí… Siento en el alma todo lo que tuviste que pasar… Sé que fue muy difícil, pero… Ahora no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros… A Kenji y a mí, tu familia… Sin dejar de mencionar a nuestros amigos que siempre están ahí por ti… Tienes a muchas personas quienes nos preocupamos por que estés bien... Gracias a eso, también pudiste venir a mi vida, como por cosas del destino. Sabía que tú necesitabas descansar de tu agitado pasado, y yo resulte ser esa persona en darte la paz que necesitabas. Y si me tocara hacerlo todo de nuevo, aun sabiendo todo tu pasado desde un inicio..., sin duda alguna lo volvería hacer…, las veces que sea necesario por verte feliz y en paz…

 **Kenshin:** Gracias Kaoru… No cabe duda que tú siempre fuiste la más comprensible..., eres la principal razón de mi fortaleza, tú y Kenji… Y sí, tienes razón…, todos mis amigos que también están ahí por mí, gracias a todos ustedes pude encontrar nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi promesa…, y seguir ayudando a tantos a como pueda… Tengo que pedirte un favor más Kaoru…

 **Kaoru:** Lo que quieras Kenshin, dime…

 **Kenshin:** Me gustaría aprovechar que estamos en Kyoto para pagar mis respetos en su tumba…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Te refieres a la tumba de Tomoe? A pesar en que me siento un poco extraña, entiendo tus razones y estoy de acuerdo contigo... Entiendo en lo más profundo lo que eso significa, y el rumbo que tomaste gracias a ella… Creo que no sería mal idea intentar venir cada año..., es una buena manera para mantener vivo el sacrificio que hiso por ti, y tu promesa de no matar…, vamos…

 ** _(Por fin entendí muchas cosas que antes ignoraba… Nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle a Kenshin sobre su pasado., a no ser el mismo que quisiera compartirlo con migo algún día. Pero ahora que lo ha hecho, entiendo por completo las razones porque siempre lo mantenía oculto. Pero no soy nadie para juzgarlo o criticarlo... Al contrario, estoy muy agradecida con él por haber decidido compartirlo con migo… Y después de seguir caminando, finalmente llegamos a su tumba… Estaba muy sucia y descuidada… Decidí arreglarla y limpiar todo a su alrededor, pero no sin antes haber pasado comprando flores... Nos arrodillamos para dar nuestros respetos y colocamos la única flor que Kenshin decidió comprar, una flor de cerezo...)_**

 **Kaoru:** **_(Gracias Tomoe... Cuidare de Kenshin y mantendré viva su promesa de no matar... Tu sacrificio no será en vano...)_**

 **Notas De Autor:** **Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia tanto a como yo lo hago en escribirla, ya que tengo muchos más capítulos por compartir y que poco a poco los subiré… Les recuerdo que es una historia extendida, pero habrá muchas buenas sorpresas en ella. Muchísimas gracias por leerla y darle seguimiento, no olviden dejar sus comentarios… Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos…**


	20. Acto: 19

**Acto 19: Una Agitada Noche, El Secreto Del Pergamino Perdido…**

 ** _(Por otro lado., volviendo a la situación alarmante en donde Yahiko y Sanosuke quedaron., era más de obvio que ninguno de los dos tenía planes de dormir. Estaban en una situación muy tensa y esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento que ellos bajaran la guardia…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Maldición, esto no está bien... ¿Cómo vamos hacer para poder avisarle a Saito? No podemos dejar este lugar solo, pero tampoco es bueno que uno de los dos salga y el otro quede aquí a solas… Y nosotros tan tranquilos que estábamos pensando que todo estaría bien. ¡Rayos!

 **Sanosuke:** Tienes razón Yahiko., no podemos hacer nada por el momento, solo nos queda esperar a que Saito aparezca por su propia cuenta y así poder contarle todo lo que está pasando. Pero mientras tanto no podemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos si el responsable de ese pergamino esta entre esos policías..., o peor aún, si todos ellos pertenecen al mismo grupo.

 ** _(Y mientras Yahiko y Sanosuke permanecen en guardia y preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento..., los policías afuera estaban muy callados entre ellos., no sabían si era porque tomaban muy en serio la misión otorgada, o tramaban algo en contra de Yahiko y Sanosuke... Sin embargo las horas transcurrían, y ya eran las siete de la noche y aun nada había sucedido...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Sabes Yahiko..., creo que nada va a pasar con estos sujetos. Al parecer solo era un recordatorio en que nos están vigilando, pero…

 **Yahiko:** Eso parece, ya es tarde y aun no cenamos…, iré a prepararnos algo… Mejor avísame si algo sucede, sigo pensando que algo raro ocurre aquí…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Acaso tú sabes cocinar Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** ¡Claro que sí! Tsubame me ha enseñado mucho sobre la cocina. Ella es toda una experta, gracias a tantos años de trabajar en el Acabeko. Yo aproveche cunado ella venía a darles lecciones de cocina a Kaoru..., lo cual increíblemente sirvió de algo y logro aprender… Y si Kaoru pudo lograrlo, yo también lo haría. Un hombre tiene que saber hacer de todo sabes.

 **Sanosuke:** Aaaaahhh…, ya veo. Eso explica porque la comida de Kaoru sabe mucho mejor ahora., pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle porque en el momento de comer, en realidad no me importaba eso… ¡Solo quería comer, jajajajaja!

 **Yahiko:** Si, lo suponía... En fin, enseguida vuelvo…

 **Sanosuke:** Aguarda Yahiko, tengo un plan…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Un plan? ¿A qué te refieres, que plan?

 ** _(En ese momento, Sanosuke hablaba con Yahiko de manera muy sigilosa… Al parecer él tenía algo en mente que quería probar, pero por supuesto que lo probarían después de la cena, ya que de ninguna manera Sanosuke pasaría la oportunidad de comer… Y paso una hora más, y mientras cenaban..., Sano y Yahiko se miraban de reojos... Cuando finalmente habían terminado, era el momento de poner en marcha lo que habían hablado… Sanosuke se fue al Dojo y se sentó a meditar un poco, pero mando a Yahiko en busca de Okatu…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¿Me pregunto en dónde están? ¿Qué habrá pasado con todos los oficiales de policías? ¿Tampoco veo a Okatu por ninguna parte? ¡Okatu!

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Si es de la manera en que lo estoy pensando, creo que estamos en serio problemas… Pero me parece un poco estúpido en hacer las cosas de esa manera…, aunque supongo que debe de ser así…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Sanosuke! ¡No hay nadie!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿De qué hablas Yahiko, a que te refieres con que no hay nadie?!

 **Yahiko:** Fui por Okatu a como me lo habías pedido, pero no encontré a nadie ahí afuera… ¿Que rayos está sucediendo aquí? ¡¿Acaso se fueron o qué?!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Vamos Yahiko, busquemos por todos lados del Dojo!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Y justo cuando estaban buscando en la parte trasera del local, escucharon a un perro ladrar continuamente sin cesar. Ambos decidieron averiguar la razón en porque el perro ladraba tanto, ya que usualmente es una señal muy común que los perros ladren mucho cuando se ven amenazados por algo o en momentos que algo no anda bien… Pero al llegar al lugar en donde estaba el perro, justo debajo de un árbol en donde todo estaba más oscuro, claramente pudieron notar algo muy extraño que estaba amontonado… Era a lo que el perro tanto le ladraba… Sanosuke y Yahiko se acercaron lentamente y el perro salió corriendo, y cuando llegaron…)_**

 **Sanosuke/Yahiko:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?!

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Que significa todo esto?! Están…. Están muertos Sanosuke…

 ** _(Al momento de llegar al lugar, encontraron varios cuerpos amontonados… Eran los cuerpos de los policías que custodiaban el Dojo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Al parecer alguien anda realizando el trabajo sucio de manera sigilosa Yahiko...

 **Yahiko:** ¡Aguarda Sanosuke, mira! ¡Hay nueve sujetos aquí, Okatu es el único que falta!

 **Sanosuke:** Volvamos al Dojo y revisaremos todo detenidamente para asegurarnos en que no haiga alguien jugando a las escondidas con nosotros, pero uno de los dos tiene que ir por la policía.

 **Yahiko:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(En ese momento ambos salieron corriendo al Dojo y comenzaron a buscar cuidadosamente por todas partes, pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie por ningún lado… Aunque al momento de entrar al Dojo, justo antes de que Sanosuke saliera en busca de la policía…)_**

 **Okatu:** ¿Hacia dónde te diriges con tanta prisa amigo?

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¡¿…?!)_** ¡¿En dónde estabas?! ¡Te estábamos buscando por todos lados! ¡¿Tú vienes de parte de ellos, no es así?! ¡Tú trabajas para Enimishio Komagata!

 ** _(¡Okatu bajo la mirada y sonrió muy levemente poco a poco, hasta carcajearse en vos alta! Sanosuke y Yahiko no decían nada y lo miraban de manera extraña. Ambos estaban más que listos para lo que podía suceder… Y en ese momento Okatu comenzó a desenvainar su espada muy lentamente y aun con una sonrisa muy sínica en su rostro…)_**

 **Okatu:** Si que son estúpidos... ¡¿Ustedes en realidad piensan que son rivales para el señor Enimishio Komagata?! Están bajo nuestra vigilancia en todo momento, jamás escaparan de nosotros., los encontraríamos en el mismo infierno si es necesario… Todos ustedes van a pagar por lo que hicieron, uno a uno caerá hasta que ya no queden más estorbos. ¡Ya todos sabemos que para poder marchar con nuestros planes en conquistar este país, primero debemos eliminarlos a todos ustedes! ¡No pasara lo mismo paso que con el señor Shishio!

 **Sanosuke:** Maldito, todo este tiempo estabas en cubierto… ¡¿Pero cómo es que te infiltraste sin que Saito o alguien más se dieran cuenta?!

 **Yahiko:** **_(Este sujeto parece peligroso... Cuidado Sanosuke., se prepara para atacar…)_**

 **Okatu:** No hay tiempo para eso, de todos modos sé que había botado mi pergamino.., y alguien lo había encontrado. No podía arriesgarme en que se dieran cuenta alguien de la policía y por eso decidí eliminarlos a todos de manera muy fácil… ¡Saito dijo que eran sus mejores hombres, y resultaron ser basuras! La razón por aún tener ese maldito pergamino con migo fue porque no me dio tiempo de guardarlo al momento en que Saito me llego a buscar, pero no importa sí… ¡Mejor cállate y prepárate para morir, ambos dejaran de existir!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Sanosuke!

 **Sanosuke:** Aguarda Yahiko, yo me encargare de esto... Él y yo tenemos algo pendiente…

 **Yahiko:** ¡No! Espera Sanosuke, ese sujeto tiene una espada… No vale la pena en que salgas herido, mejor yo me encargare de esto... ¡No me parece correcto en ver lo degradante que un samurái puede llegar a ser cuando pierde su orgullo y su camino!

 **Sanosuke:** Bien Yahiko... ¡Entonces muéstrame tus habilidades y el manejo de tu nueva espada!

 **Yahiko:** Así lo hare, apártate…

 **Okatu:** ¿En serio? ¡¿Solo tú atacaras?! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Vamos no importa, de todos modos ambos morirán!

 ** _(En eso Yahiko se pone en guardia... Pie derecho por delante, poco a poco desenvainando su espada..., su Sakabato… La sostenía recta y firme por enfrente de él... Ambos giraban poco a poco por el salón del Dojo, buscando la abertura perfecta para comenzar sus ataques… Estaban muy tensos y callados, viéndose fijamente sin parpadear…)_**

 **Okatu:** ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

 ** _(¡Okatu de un gran salto y se deja ir por encima de Yahiko con mucha velocidad! ¡Su espada hacia arriba y listo para cortar a Yahiko en dos de forma vertical! ¡Pero en lo que llega justo en donde Yahiko estaba, le lanza el sablazo mortal y claramente ve que lo corta en dos desde su cabeza, hasta la parte inferior del cuerpo! Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó Okatu al ver que solo era un espejismo de Yahiko… ¡Y para cuando Okatu se percata, Yahiko estaba detrás de él, en una distancia de al menos seis metros!)_**

 **Okatu:** ¡¿Con que te crees muy rápido, no?! ¡Aunque admito que no pensé que te movieras tan veloz!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Más vale que dejes de menospreciarme y te des por vencido, no hay manera que puedas tocarme con tu espada corrupta y manchada de sangre inocente!

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Muy bien Yahiko..., así se hace compañero!)_**

 ** _(Okatu se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se preparó para otro ataque… ¡Esta vez se dejó ir con más velocidad! ¡Yahiko no pudo esquivarlo y tuvo que impactar espadas con el!)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Esta vez se vino hacia mí con mucha más velocidad que antes y no pude esquivarlo, pero…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento Yahiko y Okatu estaban impactando espadas continuamente, todos los sablazos que ambos se lanzaban eran interceptados por ambas partes… ¡Pero en uno de los ataques de Okatu, utilizo su espada en forma horizontal para dirigirse hacia el estómago Yahiko, pero este muy rápidamente logra a detenerlo, sin embargo no se percató de una poderosa patada dirigida hacia su rostros justo después de su sablazo, lo cual lo impacta y logra a lanzarlo hacia una de las paredes del Dojo en donde las espadas de bamboo estaban colocadas! Yahiko callo boca abajo muy aturdido., con todas las espadas de bamboo encima de él…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Yahiko! Ya verás Okatu, no permitiré que…

 **Yahiko:** Aaarrrrrrr…, huf, huf, huf…, aguarda Sanosuke... Esto aún no termina….

 **Okatu:** ¡Estúpido, no podrás con migo! ¡Claro que esto ya termino, en mi próximo ataque te matare, ya lo veras!

 ** _(Yahiko aun tirado en el piso, queda viendo fijamente a todas esas espadas de bamboo que lo rodeaban y se puso a recordar cuando él hace mucho tiempo atrás, aun entrenaba con ellas... Recordaba para cuando se enfrentaba a todo tipo de peligro sin titubear, pero…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Maldición, admito que es muy rápido... No vi en el momento en que lanzo esa patada… ¡Pero no! Kenshin confió esta espada a mí., es la legendaria Sakabato... ¡De ninguna manera yo, Yahiko Myojin permitirá que esta espada sea vista como algo inadecuado para mí!)_**

 ** _(Yahiko se puso de pies nuevamente pero de manera más serena… Se tranquilizó por un instante y en ese momento, puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía en guardia nuevamente...)_**

 **Yahiko:** Admito que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero eso no sucederá de nuevo… Prepárate Okatu, este será tu fin…

 ** _(Yahiko se acercaba nuevamente a Okatu, muy lentamente… Okatu también avanzaba hacia el de la misma manera, y de repente... ¡Okatu lanza un sablazo hacia el rostro de Yahiko y seguido por una patada hacia sus pantorrillas con las intenciones de botarlo y luego rematarlo una vez que caiga, no estaba dando ninguna oportunidad! ¡Todo sus movimientos eran hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Pero Yahiko repela su sablazo con su Sakabato hacia arriba, y cuando logro a ver su patada barredora, Yahiko nuevamente se mueve tan rápido, que hizo a Okatu ver otro espejismo al cual él pensaba que había logrado agarrar..., pero cuando sintió que su técnica barredora paso de un lado a otro y fallando su objetivo por completo, se levantó rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y vio que Yahiko ya estaba a sus espaldas…, a lo que escucho un grito muy fuerte por parte de él!)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡AAAAAHHHHH, HITEN MITSURUGI, KUZU RYU SEN! ¡DRAGON DE NUEVE CABEZAS!

 ** _(¡Okatu no pudo ver la super velocidad de Yahiko y su Kuzu Ryu Sen! ¡Fue lanzado con tanta fuerza hacia atrás haciendo un agujero en la pared, que de inmediato causo que perdiera conciencia! ¡Había sido derrotado!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Muy bien, así se hace Yahiko! ¡Al fin pudiste dominar el Kuzu Ryu Sen que tanto te costaba, buena manera de probarlo jajajajajaja!

 **Yahiko:** Gracias Sano, en fin… Tenemos que buscar a Saito y decirle todo lo ocurrido…

 ** _(Y en lo que Sanosuke sacaba a Okatu de la pared..., escuchan una voz hablar repentinamente…)_**

 **?:** Si… Creo poder imaginar lo que está ocurriendo aquí….

 **Sanosuke/Yahiko:** ¡¿Saito?!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Estúpido cara de lobo, a esto le llamas hombres de confianza?!

 **Saito:** Cállate, esto ocurrió en el momento de reunir a mis hombres de vigilancia... Me doy cuenta que esto es más serio de lo que yo pensaba…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡Explícame lo que está ocurriendo Saito!

 ** _(Saito había aparecido en ese momento… Y de manera muy tranquila, encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a contar lo que había descubierto… Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos al escucharlo, ya que al parecer esto cada vez estaba involucrando a más personas… Y aún peor..., las habilidades de tales guerreros eran sorprendentes… Todos ellos tenían algo en común, estaban dispuesto a morir por Enimishio Komagata, y sabíamos que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto el pensar que podíamos contar con todo un año para prepararnos, o talvez será que…)_**

 **Notas De Autor: Hola, aquí Hitokiri Ron saludándolos e invitando a todos esos lectores y lectoras a leer mi otra historia que decidí lanzar como un One Shot sobre el pasado de Enimishio Komagata, y así darse cuenta más sobre el enemigo principal de esta historia… ¡Y a como siempre, agradezco muchísimo sus leídas y seguimiento, no olviden dejar sus valiosos comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Acto: 20

**Acto 20: Los Números De Victimas Aumentan, Una Terrible y Cruel Realidad…**

 ** _(Saito había aparecido repentinamente al lugar. Y ni Yahiko ni Sanosuke se habían percatado de su presencia, pero al parecer Saito no había presenciado el combate entre Yahiko y Okatu. En ese momento Sanosuke le estaba reclamando de manera muy enfadada, por no haber escogido de manera más cuidadosa al grupo de policías encargados de custodiar el Dojo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Estúpido cara de lobo, a esto le llamas hombres de confianza?!

 **Saito:** Cállate idiota, esto ocurrió en el momento de reunir a mis hombres de vigilancia, pero resulto ser más serio de lo que yo pensaba.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿A que te refieres con eso, dime que ocurrió?!

 **Saito:** Esto es algo que Battousai debería saber también., pero por el hecho en que no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos, se los diré a ustedes y luego se la podrán comunicar a él.

 ** _(En ese momento Saito se fumaba su cigarrillo… Los tres estaban muy callados y se veían entre sí, esperando a que hablara... Al parecer era algo muy serio ocurría, y fue cuando poco a poco Saito se estaba enterando hacia donde se dirigía esta situación…)_**

 **Saito:** Este sujeto que está aquí ocultaba más información de lo que pensábamos…

 **Yahiko/Sanosuke:** ¡¿…?!

 **Yahiko:** ¿A que te refieres con eso, que más oculta este sujeto?

 **Saito:** ¿Oye Sanosuke, recuerdas aquel policía llamado Kawaji, Kawaji Toshiyoshi?

 **Sanosuke:** Kawaji… ¿Te refieres aquel policía que estaba muy enfadado con la muerte de Okubo, verdad?

 **Saito:** Así es… Lo que sucede es que a Kawaji lo mandaron hacia el Oeste del Japón para encargarse de asuntos internos, ya que Okubo le enseño bastante sobre cómo ser un pilar fundamental para este gobierno..., el desarrollo fuertes lazos con los países exteriores y trata de continuar lo que Okubo una vez comenzó… Claro, no tiene la misma capacidad y experiencia que Okubo..., pero poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza y mejorando mucho muy rápidamente…

 **Sanosuke:** Bien por él, pero aun no entiendo lo que él tiene que ver en todo esto…

 **Saito:** Aguarda… Cuando Eiji anduvo en su investigación y descubrió lo que Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres tramaban hacer en contra del gobierno..., yo mande un comunicado de inmediato a Kawaji para que él estuviera alerta de la situación por si los líderes de países externos lo preguntaban. En ese comunicado iba detalladamente todo lo que sabíamos sobre Enimishio Komagata... Poco después., Kawaji decidió mandarme al hombre de más confianza que tenía para ser el líder del grupo que pensaba formar para esta misión… Me envió por escrito toda su información. Yo estuve de acuerdo y le dije que lo enviara. Luego lo fuimos a buscar a la estación de tren y el presento todos sus documentos y procedimos con lo acordado. De inmediato me pidió que lo llamaran por su sobre nombre según él…, Okatu. En realidad no le vi importancia y así lo hice. Luego después lo vi actuando de manera un poco extraña y decidí investigar más sobre el en los archivos enviado. Pero por alguna razón, nunca pude encontrar alguna foto de él, lo cual me pareció aún más extraño. Fui por todos lados en busca de más información, incluso al lugar de envíos de correos por si algún documento quedo extraviado, pero nada... Nada hasta que llegue a otra estación de policía que finalmente en un viejo periódico que me habían mostrado de unos meses atrás., había una foto de él. Ishinoro Toshiyoshi.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Toshiyoshi? ¿Aguarda Saito, me estás diciendo que este sujeto aquí es pariente de Kawaji?

 **Saito:** Así es... Ishinoro es el hijo de Kawaji, lo cual decidió enviarlo por motivos de seguridad y aprovechar cualquier información que Ishinoro pudiera obtener acerca de Enimishio y sus planes. ¿Y quién podría ser más confiable que su propio hijo? A decir verdad, ni yo mismo le conocía el rostro. Además que casi nunca anda saliendo en noticias o en algo parecido.

 **Yahiko:** ¿Espera, entonces estas diciendo que este sujeto no es Ishinoro? ¡¿Entonces que rayos paso con el hijo de Kawaji?!

 **Saito:** Mande a unos hombres para investigar, pero creo que todos podemos imaginar la respuesta a eso, y temo que si Ishinoro fue asesinado por Okatu para usurpar su identidad..., Kawaji vaya a cometer decisiones drásticas sin pensar, y eso sería una desventaja para todos nosotros ya que aún no estamos listos. Perderíamos muchos hombres en el intento porque aún no sabemos con claridad la ubicación de Enimishio Komagata ni de sus colaboradores. Fácilmente nos atacarían por sorpresa.

 **Sanosuke:** Maldito Enimishio, al parecer esta en todo. No mentía cuando dijo que nos mantendrían vigilados en todo momento. ¿Pero espera Saito, que habrá pasado con lo que aquel otro sujeto decía…, el que te lleve para interrogar? Dijo que Enimishio no nos atacaría hasta después de un año…

 **Saito:** ¡Estúpido cabeza de chorlito! ¡¿Acaso no has aprendido nada en todos estos años?! Una vez te dije de que en la guerra no hay honor ni oportunidades, el enemigo ataca en donde el oponente es más vulnerable… ¡Enimishio pudo haber dicho eso para que bajáramos la guardia! ¡Sabía que nos separaríamos al querer ponernos en contacto con los demás, y de esa manera le sería más fácil acabar con nosotros!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿A quien le llamas cabeza de chorlito?! ¡Estúpido cara de lobo!

 **Yahiko:** Aguarda Sanosuke… Pero también puede ser de qué haigan algunos sujetos en el grupo que no estén de acuerdo con la espera del año… ¿No lo crees Saito?

 **Saito:** Bueno sí, esa puede ser otra posibilidad. Y como nunca lo sabremos con certitud, mejor mantenerse en guardia en todo momento… Aunque me parece muy extraño que alguien tan hábil a como Okatu actué clandestinamente y decida tomar esa decisión por su cuenta. Él no es un peleador común y corriente., supongo que esa orden fue dada por alguien con más mando en la organización, pero sin que Enimishio Komagata lo supiera. Aunque solo son suposiciones… En fin, tengo que encargarme de limpiar este desorden y de interrogar a Okatu.

 **Sanosuke:** Atrás del local están los cuerpos mutilados de los policías… Desafortunadamente no pudimos ayudarlos, no nos dimos cuenta en el momento que estaba ocurriendo todo esto… Supongo que espero la noche para que nadie presenciara lo que hacía.

 ** _(Saito salió rápidamente en busca de refuerzo para limpiar el lugar, mientras tanto Yahiko y Sanosuke se encargaban de amarrar a Okatu que aún seguía inconsciente… Y después de un momento, Saito regreso y se llevaron los cuerpos al igual que a Okatu. Pasaron las horas y claro estaba en que ni Yahiko ni Sanosuke dormirían plácidamente… Al día siguiente al amanecer, Sanosuke ya estaba despierto muy temprano, se encontraba muy pensativo en el Dojo mientras reparaba el daño de la pared… Poco después llego Yahiko con el desayuno y aprovecharon para poder conversar un poco…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Gracias por reparar eso.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡No te preocupes, de todos modos tengo que agradecerte por siempre salvarme con la comida! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Yahiko:** Oye Sanosuke…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** ¿Dime, que vamos hacer si esos sujetos deciden atacarnos con todas sus fuerzas? Tú sabes, a como dijo Saito…, aprovechar el momento que estamos separados para mandar a sus mejores asesinos tras nosotros. ¿Cómo vamos hacer para proteger a los demás solo tú y yo e impedir a que no lastimen a nadie? Ayame, Suzume., Megumi., el Dr. Gensai…, sin mencionar a Tsubame y las muchachas que están en el Acabeko sin protección.

 **Sanosuke:** Entiendo a qué te refieres Yahiko., pero la única solución que veo es que todos se vengan a quedar al Dojo después de cumplir con su día de labor, a excepción de Tsubame y las muchachas del Acabeko., ya que tú te iras para permanecer ahí a cuidarlas a ellas.

 **Yahiko:** Pero el Dojo…

 **Sanosuke:** No te preocupes del Dojo, yo me encargare de aquí ya que le pediré a Megumi y todos los demás que vengan.

 **Yahiko:** Mmmm… Entiendo, creo que no es mala idea… Al menos hasta que vuelva Kenshin y Kaoru... Está bien Sano, así lo haremos…

 **Sanosuke:** Oye, espera un momento Yahiko… Antes de hacer eso necesito encargarme de algunas cosas, no tardare. En cuanto venga, tú te iras al Acabeko. ¿De acuerdo?

 **Yahiko:** Si, de acuerdo Sanosuke…, no tardes por favor.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡No lo hare!

 ** _(Sanosuke partió de inmediato después de haber reparado la pared y desayunar. Fue en busca de los demás para contar lo ocurrido y el nuevo lugar de refugio… Pidió a Ayame y a Suzume de que dejaran de asistir a la escuela por un tiempo..., al menos mientras las cosas estuvieran más seguras. Y luego después de haber hablado con todos y ponerse de acuerdo, tuvo que hacer un último aviso…. Un último aviso para aquella persona que era como un hermano para él… Aquella persona llamado Tsukioka Tsunan, o mejor conocido como Katsu…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Buenos días, gusto en volverte a ver amigo…

 **Katsu:** Hola Sanosuke, justo en estos momentos me preguntaba que estarías haciendo.

 **Sanosuke:** No te preocupes de eso, porque estoy a punto de ponerte al corriente de la situación, pero vamos., necesito que me acompañes al Dojo Kamiya., en el camino te contare todo, Yahiko me espera.

 **Katsu:** ¿La situación? Creo que ya sé a qué te refieres.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿No me digas que tú también has tenido incidentes con los bastardos de Enimishio Komagata?!

 **Katsu:** Acuérdate que yo escribo sobre lo que ocurre en las calles, tengo mis fuentes de información para darme cuenta de las cosas de manera muy rápida. Y si no fui a avisarte antes, fue porque apenas esta mañana me entere de todo. Pero creo que esta vez te enteraste tu primero.

 **Sanosuke:** Entiendo… Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas y nosotros ya tuvimos contacto con ellos. ¡Pero ya vámonos, te explicare en el camino!

 **Katsu:** Bien, déjame llevar algunas cosas... Me imagino que no solo quieres que vaya de visita.

 **Sanosuke:** Así es..., lleva todo lo que necesites.

 ** _(Sanosuke y Katsu salieron del lugar. Sano le contaría todo en el camino hacia el Dojo en donde Yahiko muy impacientemente lo esperaba para salir a avisarle a Tsubame y a los demás. Pero después de un tiempo de espera, finalmente llegaron al Dojo...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Yahiko, estás aquí?!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Ya era hora que volvieras Sanosuke!

 **Sanosuke:** Tranquilo Yahiko, fui lo más rápido que pude.

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Katsu?!

 **Katsu:** Hola Yahiko., tiempo sin vernos. Vaya como has crecido, me alegra verte bien amigo.

 **Yahiko:** ¡Wow Sanosuke, bien pensado! Gusto en verte de nuevo Katsu, me alegra mucho que estés aquí…, serás de gran ayuda.

 **Katsu:** Si., ya Sanosuke me conto todo., estaremos trabajando juntos en esto.

 **Yahiko:** ¡Bien, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, ahora debo marcharme al Acabeko y ver cómo están todos ahí, hasta luego! ¡A y Sano, no olvides avisarme cualquier cosa que ocurra!

 **Sanosuke:** No te preocupes Yahiko, salúdame a todos, y cuídate… Tú también avísame si algo malo ocurre.

 **Yahiko:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Yahiko salió de inmediato y caminando de manera muy rápida… Iba muy pensativo en todo el camino...)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Me pregunto que estará pasando… ¿Será en realidad Enimishio quien querrá tomarnos por sorpresa antes de que se cumpla el año? O talvez habrá alguien más dentro de su organización que no quiere seguir órdenes y está trabajando clandestinamente sin que él se dé cuenta… Sea lo que sea, mejor me doy prisa ya que mucho puede pasar en…. ¡¿AH?!)_**

 ** _(Y después de caminar rápidamente, Yahiko finalmente llego al Acabeko. Pero a una distancia de aproximadamente cien metros o una cuadra…, podía ver a una multitud de personas reunidas en la puerta, incluyendo a varios oficiales de policías en el lugar… Se detuvo por unos segundos muy sorprendido, y luego salió corriendo directamente al lugar. Pero una vez que llego…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Que rayos paso aquí?!

 ** _(Era una escena muy lamentable del Acabeko… Todo estaba destrozado y los oficiales de policías estaban manteniendo a las personas curiosas atrás, quien de igual manera no querían dejar a Yahiko entrar… Pero mientras Yahiko comenzaba a forcejear con ellos de manera muy enfadada, unos de los oficiales saco un rifle y lo apunto directo a Yahiko...)_**

 **Oficial De Policía:** ¡Si no retrocedes, no dudare en dispararte!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Estúpidos! ¡Yo conozco a estas personas, suéltenme!

 **Saito:** Ya es suficiente… ¡Tu ahí, baja esa arma antes de que lastimes a alguien y suéltenlo!

 **Oficial De Policía:** ¡¿Señor Fujita?!

 **Yahiko:** **_(¡¿Saito?!)_**

 ** _(Por suerte Saito había llegado, ordeno a que soltaran a Yahiko y comenzó a investigar en el lugar… Y cuando Yahiko se soltó, corrió rápidamente hacia adentro... Vio como todo en el lugar estaba destrozado y de inmediato pudo notar en una esquina como unos paramédicos atendían a alguien… Se acercó lo suficiente y vio que era Tae muy mal herida… Al parecer la habían herido con algo muy filoso ya que tenía una estocada muy profunda en su abdomen y había perdido mucha sangre… Yahiko corrió hacia ella y le pregunto de inmediato lo que había ocurrido...)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Tae! Tae, por favor dime que sucedió aquí. ¿Quién rayos hizo esto? ¿Y en dónde está Tsubame?

 ** _(Los paramédicos le dijeron a Yahiko que se retirara, pero Tae…, con una voz muy suave y lenta, le hablo...)_**

 **Tae:** Yahiko… Huf, huf, huf… Me alegra verte aquí…., se…, huf…, llevaron a Tsubame... Eran alrededor de diez sujetos… Pero todos eran dirigidos por uno de ellos..., uno que tenía, huf, huf… Tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro desde su ojo derecho, hasta la parte inferior de su mejía izquierda… Huf, huf... Dijeron que….

 ** _(Pero lamentablemente en ese momento Tae perdió conciencia y no pudo continuar hablando… Los paramédicos se la llevaron y Yahiko quedo muy enfadado aun arrodillado en el piso con los ojos llorosos… Pero en ese momento Saito se le acercó y le hablo…)_**

 **Saito:** Ahora sabes lo que significa ser un samurái… El tener pérdidas en una guerra es parte del camino que tú elegiste... Ya no eres aquel chiquillo estúpido de antes, ahora eres un samurái... Más vale que te comportes como tal y levántate de ese piso…

 ** _(Yahiko se levantó lentamente, mirando hacia abajo mientras empuñaba sus manos muy fuertes… Y con una voz muy baja le contesto…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Juro que esto no se quedara así…. Esos malditos pagaran por todo lo que han hecho... Eso lo juro…

 **Saito:** Es mejor que organices tus pensamientos antes de que vayas a cometer una tontería. Regresa al Dojo y dile a Sanosuke lo ocurrido… Ah, por cierto, toma esto… Intenta llevar esto siempre contigo, ya que lo estuve pensando y desde anoche después de lo ocurrido., decidí hacerlo...

 **Yahiko:** ¿Y este papel?

 **Saito:** Es un permiso especial para que puedas portar tu espada en donde quiera que vayas… Ya veo que estos sujetos van en serio, y no necesitamos que vayas a morir de la manera más estúpida solo por no estar preparado... Ahora vete de aquí, los mantendremos informado si ella logra a sobrevivir y nos brinda toda la información que sabe.

 **Yahiko:** Si, gracias Saito…

 ** _(Cada vez eran más las victimas que Enimishio y sus hombres clamaban… Todo esto nos estaba tomando por sorpresa… ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?! ¡¿Sera cierto que talvez era alguien más aparte de Enimishio Komagata quien estaba haciendo todo esto, o será estrategia de esa misma persona?! Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor…)_**

 **Notas De Autor: Hola, aquí Hitokiri Ron saludándolos nuevamente… Quiero terminar este capítulo brindando mis condolencias a todas esas personas de México, quienes sufrieron ese terrible sismo, al igual que a todas esas personas atravesando el huracán en Estados Unidos y diversos países… Les deseo lo mejor y espero pronto se recuperen… ¡Y a como siempre, agradezco mucho sus leídas y visitas., nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	22. Acto: 21

**Acto 21: ¡Una Forma De Justicia Alternativa, Una Justicia Shinsengumi!**

 ** _(Y después de que Yahiko se marchara del Acabeko, Saito regreso a la estación de policías... Aunque aún no había interrogado a Okatu quien lo tenía en una de las celdas. Pero después de pasar tantas cosas, al parecer había llegado el momento adecuado para hacerlo… Mientras tanto, Yahiko fue de regreso al Dojo..., iba muy enfadado por todo lo que había presenciado, pero al mismo tiempo triste y pensativo en que si Tsubame estaría bien, o peor aún..., si aún seguirá con vida…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Maldición… Imaginaba que algo así pasaría y me confié... Lo que no imagine fue que lo hicieran tan pronto… Esos malditos son unos cobardes... Y pobre de Tae, se veía muy mal, espero logre a sobrevivir todo esto. Me pregunto cómo estará Tsubame y en donde la tendrán… ¿Pero porque razón llevársela y no atacar de frente? No puedo creer que siendo un samurái, Enimishio recurra a trucos tan bajos y sucios. Pero supongo que Saito tenía razón, en la guerra uno tiene que dirigirse al punto más vulnerable de su oponente… Sabían que el Acabeko estaba desprotegido y aprovecho en poner en marcha su sucio plan… Será mejor que Sanosuke tenga mucho cuidado con Megumi y el Dr. Gensai. Y me pregunto quién será ese sujeto de la cicatriz en su rostro, porque al parecer no era un sujeto cualquiera ya que los demás le obedecían... Maldito, juro que lo pagara muy caro…)_**

 ** _(Por otro lado, Saito había llegado a la estación de policías y de inmediato reunió a otros diez hombres para que fueran a custodiar a Megumi y al doctor Gensai en el consultorio. No quería dar más oportunidad a que nuevos incidentes ocurrieran. Luego entro directamente hacia en donde Okatu se encontraba, y se lo llevo esposado hacia un salón muy amplio. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que a Saito lo habían nombrado jefe de policías en Tokyo… En ese momento se encontraba junto a otro oficial de alto rango por el nombre de Seiso Hen perteneciente a una estación diferente, quien estaba ahí para ayudar con la interrogación. Había llegado el momento y Saito estaba muy ansioso…)_**

 **Saito:** Hola Okatu… Espero haigas pasado una noche muy cómoda aquí… ¿Sabes? Tardaste mucho tiempo dormido y supongo que ya estas lo suficientemente descansado para poder hablar… ¿No es así?

 **Okatu:** Hola señor Fujita… Dígame en que puedo ayudarle jmjmjmjmjmjm…

 **Saito:** Así es., que buenos ánimos tienes amigo…, sigue así… ¡¿Ahora para comenzar., dime que ocurrió con Ishinoro, el hijo de Kawaji al quien tu usurpaste?!

 **Okatu:** Eso no importa. De todos modos todos ustedes pronto morirán… Solo es cuestión de tiempo… El señor Enimishio Komagata les tiene una sorpresa muy especial para todos ustedes. Ya lo verán…

 **Seiso:** ¡Más vale que Ishinoro está bien y siga con vida, de lo contrario de ninguna manera el señor Kawaji te lo perdonara!

 **Saito:** Sabes Okatu, soy la única salvación que tienes entre salvar tu vida y la ejecución que te espera sin duda alguna. Pero en fin… ¿Dime, cómo quieres que hagamos esto?

 **Okatu:** Eso a mí no me importa... Todos los que trabajamos para el señor Enimishio conocemos los riesgos, y estamos dispuestos a morir por la causa.

 **Saito:** ¿Con que dispuesto a morir, eh? Ya veo, qué bien… ¿Entonces por última vez, dime que sucedió con Ishinoro…

 ** _(Y mientras Saito le estaba haciendo esa pregunta, lentamente lo estaba desatando…, Seiso estaba un poco atemorizado en ver que Okatu estaba quedando libre, pero…)_**

 **Okatu:** Que amable en liberarme señor Fujita…

 **Saito:** Sabes mi estimado Okatu…, quiero que te sientas cómodo mientras respondes todas mis preguntas, ahora habla amigo…

 **Seiso:** ¡¿Señor Fujita, está seguro de lo que hace?!

 **Saito:** Claro que si Seiso, no te preocupes. En realidad no quiero que después nuestro amigo Okatu diga que le dimos mal trato mientras estaba aquí y por eso quiero ser muy generoso con él… Es más, mira lo que tengo aquí…

 ** _(Seiso quedaba viendo de manera muy asombrada a Saito, pero confiaba en su palabra. Aunque lo único que si le preocupaba, era el hecho de verlo con una sonrisa y hablando de manera tan tranquila después de saber cómo se sentía anteriormente. Más que amabilidad, Saito parecía buscar una excusa para eliminar a Okatu…)_**

 **Saito:** Toma amigo Okatu, atrapa esto….

 ** _(Y de pronto, Saito le había lanzado a Okatu su espada…)_**

 **Okatu:** ¿Acaso intentas decir que quieres luchar con migo?

 **Saito:** Tienes dos opciones amigo Okatu… O empiezas a contarnos todo lo que sabes, o mueres en donde estas sentado, tú decides…

 **Seiso:** Señor Fujita…, deberíamos mejor encerrar a este sujeto y volvamos más tarde, talvez quiera hablar para ese entonces. ¿No lo cree?…

 **Saito:** Nada de eso Seiso… Este sujeto tiene solo dos alternativas, hablar o morir. Y si no quiere hablar, entonces adivina lo que va a suceder con él. Sabes Okatu, yo no soy a como ese joven espadachín con el que luchaste llamado Yahiko y tampoco tengo mucha paciencia… Y tu amigo, acabas de agotarla por completo…

 ** _(En ese momento Saito desenvaino su espada lentamente y se puso en su muy conocida posición Gatotsu!)_**

 **Okatu:** ¡Bien, que así sea! ¡En guardia!

 ** _(¡De pronto, Okatu desenvaino su espada también y de inmediato corrió a una gran velocidad hacia Saito! ¡Y mientras corría, llevaba su espada en su mano derecha hacia abajo y hacia atrás casi arrastrándola por el piso! ¡Saito no se movía ni tampoco lo perdía de vista, más bien estaba esperando a que se acercara lo suficiente! ¡Cuando Okatu llego en donde el, lanzo un sablazo hacia arriba, con intenciones de partir en dos a Saito desde su abdomen hasta su rostro! ¡En ese instante Saito impacto espadas con la del, desviando su primer ataque, pero en forma de movimientos en cadena, cuando Okatu vio que fallo, salto rápidamente muy en alto para lanzar su segundo sablazo hacia Saito, esta vez con las mismas intenciones, pero de manera contraria., cortarlo desde su rostro hacia abajo! ¡Pero en fracciones de segundos, moviéndose al mismo tiempo que Okatu., después de haber desviado el primer ataque y mientras Okatu comenzaba a dar su salto..., Saito estaba girando de manera simultánea hacia la misma dirección que desvió el ataque de Okatu, aprovechando el momentum del giro!)_**

 **Okatu:** **_(¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?!)_** ¡Muereee!

 ** _(Y cuando Okatu estaba listo para atacar desde arriba, Saito ya había dado el giro por completo y estaba listo en su posición número tres, llamada "el Gatotsu Sanshiki!" ¡Técnica hecha para el combate aéreo que consiste en agacharse para agarrar impulso, y dejándose ir hacia arriba con una estocada muy rápida y mortal! ¡Antes de que Okatu pudiera reaccionar., Saito se avalancho directamente hacia arriba con dicha estocada mortal del Gatotsu, atravesando a Okatu por su abdomen, lo cual lo llevo impulsado hacia atrás varios metros hasta que finalmente perdieran el momentum del impulso que llevaban, cayendo Okatu primero de espalda bruscamente en el piso y Saito con las rodilla semis flexionadas encima de él! Al caer, Okatu muy lastimado le habla…)_** ****

 **Okatu:** Aaaaaaaahhhh…, maldito Fujita. ¿Piensas que te saldrás con las tuyas? Espera a que conozcas a Enimishio Komagata… Él no es uno de esos sujetos que puedas tomar a la ligera…

 **Saito:** ¿Si? Bueno., ya habrá tiempo para sentarnos y conocernos más detenidamente… Pero mientras eso ocurra dime algo Okatu… ¡¿Cómo se siente ser una víctima al igual que esas personas en el restaurante que atacaron tus amigos?! ¡¿O talvez a como aquellos policías que asesinaste?! No permitiré que sigan aumentando el número de víctimas… ¡Mi justicia es fácil y limpia, o cooperas o mueres, ustedes no tendrán otra opción con migo! ¡Seiso despierte!

 **Seiso:** ¡Ah?! ¡¿Si señor Fujita?!

 **Saito:** Lleve a este sujeto a la enfermería. Esperare a que se recupere un poco, y luego jugaremos nuevamente. ¡Quiero ver hasta cuando se cansara, de esa manera entenderá que hablo en serio y espero esté listo para responder las preguntas en unos días!

 **Seiso:** Claro que sí, de acuerdo señor Fujita…

 ** _(Saito no podía dejar de pensar en todas las victimas que ya habían sufrido gracias a ellos. Esperaría a que Okatu se recupere para seguirlo interrogando., al igual a como lo quiere hacer con Tae y ver si puede describir mejor la situación ocurrida en el Acabeko. Sobre todo con aquel sujeto a mando… Y después de eso, pasaron las horas y Yahiko ya había llegado al Dojo, Sanosuke y Katsu lo quedaron viendo porque había entrado de manera muy triste y a la vez muy furioso. Yahiko les comenzó a explicar sobre lo ocurrido y también le advirtió que tuvieran mucho cuidado con Megumi y los demás… ¡Sanosuke salió de inmediato! ¡No podían creerlo, tan pronto y ya estaban haciendo de las suyas cobrando tantas víctimas! Todo paso muy rápido, las horas y el día completo por igual… Ya Sanosuke había visitado a Megumi y se dio cuenta de los policías que se encontraban en el lugar custodiando…, pero no confió mucho en ellos y decidió pedirles a los oficiales que mejor custodiaran el Dojo, llevándose a todos hacia allá… Al anochecer, todos estaban reunidos…, y el compartió lo que ocurrió en el Acabeco., lo cual puso a todos muy aterrados y tristes… En el Dojo se encontraba Megumi, Ayame, Suzume, el doctor Gensai, Katsu y Yahiko., quien estaba separado del grupo viendo hacia afuera… Podía ver a los policías hacer guardia pendientemente…)_**

 **Megumi:** Que horror., que despiadados en hacerles eso a personas inocentes… Pobre Tae y Tsubame…, y pobre de Yahiko al sentirse que no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

 **Sanosuke:** Si, en eso tienes toda la razón… En fin, busquemos como descansar…, Katsu y yo haremos primera guardia, mientras tanto todos pueden dormir. Cualquier cosa, nosotros les avisaremos de inmediato…

 **Yahiko:** No, descuida Sanosuke… Tú y Katsu pueden descansar también, yo hare la primera guardia… De todos modos no podré dormir, tengo demasiado en mente…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Estás seguro Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** Si, completamente…, descuiden…

 ** _(En ese momento, Megumi se acercó a Yahiko y le hablo de manera muy tranquila y calmada…)_**

 **Megumi:** Se cómo te sientes Yahiko., y sé que piensas luchar por Tsubame y los demás… Pero si no descansas, no tendrás fuerzas suficientes a la hora del enfrentamiento… Ahora tú eres un samurái y todo un guerrero… Eso significa que también estamos bajo tu protección… Acuérdate que un buen samurái piensa antes de actuar..., es a como sobrevive en cada batalla., esperando estratégicamente el momento oportuno para atacar… Descansa Yahiko…

 ** _(Yahiko simplemente quedo viendo a Megumi de manera muy tristemente…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Si, tienes razón Megumi… Entiendo a la perfección a que te refieres… Sanosuke..., no dudes ni por un instante en avisarme si algo ocurre.

 **Sanosuke:** Por supuesto que si amigo, no lo dudes.

 **Megumi:** Toma esto Yahiko., te ayudara a dormir mejor…

 **Yahiko:** Bien, así lo hare. Gracias Megumi…

 **Megumi:** No te preocupes..., gracias a ti por luchar por todos nosotros…

 ** _(Y finalmente todos se habían ido a dormir… Solo quedaron despiertos Sanosuke y Katsu, ambos quedaron conversando mientras pasaban las horas… Todo estaba muy callado y tranquilo, al menos hasta la vez claro esta…)_**


	23. Acto: 22

**Acto 22: ¡Un Lazo Inmortal Entre Maestro & Pupilo!**

 ** _(Y de esa manera fue que termino ese día tan trágico para nuestros amigos en Tokyo… Sí que fue una situación muy lamentable y todos estaban lamentándose lo ocurrido con Tae y Tsubame, principalmente Yahiko…, que no tenía otra cosa en mente más que encontrarla y hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron. Por otro lado, Kenshin, Kenji y yo…, tuvimos mejor suerte en nuestro día. Nos alojamos en un pequeño hospedaje después de pasar la mayor parte del día hablando sobre el pasado de Kenshin, luego buscar flores., y finalmente visitar la tumba de Tomoe. Estábamos muy lejos de casa, Kenshin me dijo que ese pequeño cementerio en donde la tumba de Tomoe se encontraba, era justamente en donde estaba una vez, aquella pequeña cabaña en donde ellos dos se habían ocultado para cuando tuvieron que huir. Dijo que el quemo ese lugar para borrar toda evidencia, pero aún más…, también para sellar su promesa con Tomoe. Era extraño el sentimiento que sentía ahora al saber que existió tal persona en la vida de Kenshin, al igual lo mucho que significo antes y aun ahora… Pero al mismo tiempo también podía comprender que el pasado les jugo muchas desilusiones, y muchos tiempos difíciles. Más bien me costaba creer que alguien podría pensar en el amor a pesar de atravesar por tantos disturbios y calamidades. Pero si entiendo…, entiendo y agradezco el camino que ella lo hizo tomar… De no ser por ella que despertó la parte humana a Kenshin nuevamente, creo que jamás hubiera dejado ese camino de asesinatos… En fin, nos despertamos temprano, después de bañarnos y desayunar…, partimos del lugar para seguir con nuestro viaje…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin, creo que Okina y los demás van a estar muy preocupados porque les dijimos que volveríamos tarde, no hasta el día siguiente.

 **Kenshin:** Si… No es seguro tardar mucho ya que estamos bajo amenaza. Intentaremos no demorar en nuestro próximo destino.

 **Kaoru:** ¿Próxima destino? ¿A dónde más vamos a ir?

 **Kenshin:** Hiko Seijuro no es una persona quien expresa mucha alegría, al igual que no le divierte mucho el tener visita… Pero igual tengo que ir para advertirle sobre Enimishio Komagata y pagar mis respetos, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo. Ese lazo entre tú y él es algo especial, no importa el tiempo que pase o la situación en la que se encuentren…, siempre se tendrán uno al otro.

 **Kenshin:** El maestro Seijuro ha sido como un padre para mí. Él fue quien me salvo de aquellos ladrones y me crio hasta la edad de los 14 años., la edad en la cual decidí marcharme para ayudar a personas sufriendo por causa de aquella era conflictiva que nos encontrábamos. Pero lamentablemente termine tomando el camino equivocado, en fin…

 ** _(Y continuamos caminando bastante, hasta finalmente llegar a la pequeña cabaña del maestro. No pudimos evitar notar que no había cambiado en nada, todo seguía igual. Aunque no había señal de nadie... Me pregunto dónde estará, o si estará bien. Al fin de cuentas, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Aunque pensándolo bien, dudo mucho que algo pueda amenazar con la vida del Maestro Seijuro tan fácilmente. El solo estar frente su presencia era algo atemorizante. Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos pero nadie respondió. Decidimos asomarnos por la ventana, pero tampoco vimos nada. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que era momento de dar una espera, y mientras tanto…)_**

 **Okina:** Mmmm… Me pregunto en dónde estarán… Ya se tardaron mucho…

 **Misao:** No te preocupes abuelo, sabes que Kenshin no es un simple vagabundo. Él puede cuidarse muy bien, sin mencionar a Kaoru. Tranquilo que estarán bien. Además., sabes que tenían mucho tiempo en no venir por estos lados, es probable que fueron a buscar al Maestro Seijuro justo a como tú piensas. Ten paciencia.

 **Okina:** En la situación en la que nos encontramos, no es prudente andar por las calles tan libremente. Ojala y se encuentren bien…

 ** _(El tiempo iba avanzando y nosotros aun estábamos esperando. Kenji comenzó a jugar lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia las hojas del árbol más alto que encontró en el lugar y poco a poco se estaba alejando, mientras Kenshin y yo continuábamos conversando…)_**

 **?:** ¿Ah? ¡Uf! ¡¿Que rayos?!

 ** _(Justo cuando el Maestro Seijuro iba caminando y acercándose al lugar, volvió a ver hacia arriba y de repente es golpeado con una pequeña roca en la cabeza..., una de las tantas que Kenji estaba lanzando…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** ¡¿Oye tú chiquillo insolente, porque rayos está lanzando piedras?! ¡¿Acaso te causa gracia, y que estás haciendo aquí?! **_(¡¿Mmmm?! Un momento, ese rostro es idéntico a…)_**

 **Kenji:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡Jajajajajaja, perdón! ¡Ya me voy!

 ** _(En ese momento, Kenji salió corriendo de regreso en donde estábamos nosotros. Se encontraba muy nervioso e inquieto…, me abrazo y se quedó callado viendo hacia la dirección de donde venía corriendo…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Que sucede Kenji?

 **Kenji:** ¡Vi a un anciano con una mirada malvada y muy molesto que me estaba siguiendo!

 **Kaoru:** ¿Anciano? ¿Mirada Malvada? ¿Kenshin, no será?…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Si, ya lo suponía... Sabía que ese rostro se me hacía muy familiar… ¡Muy imprudente al igual que su padre!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Maestro!

 **Kaoru:** Hola de nuevo Maestro Seijuro, gusto en volverlo a ver.

 ** _(Kenshin y yo nos levantamos para inclinarnos y dar nuestros respetos…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Visitas… En realidad no estoy muy feliz en tenerlas, pero entren... Y tu Kenshin, ha pasado tanto tiempo y hasta ahora recuerdas de la existencia de tu maestro. ¡O puede ser que debes estar metido en algún tipo de apuros, de lo contrario no vendrías a verme!

 ** _(Kenshin, con una sonrisa de apenado en su rostro y un poco sonrojado, no dijo nada en el momento. Pero después al fin se animó para contestarle…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Tome maestro, le traje esto. Espero sea de su agrado…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** A ver…. Mmmmm, ya veo…, no está nada mal. Al menos esta vez me trajiste un presente, la última vez recuerdo que solo me trajiste problemas.

 **Kenshin:** Jajajajaja, si lo siento…

 ** _(Kenshin le había regalado una botella de sake al maestro. Era de muy buena calidad, lo cual el maestro aparentemente había quedado muy complacido… Pero aun así, no se mira muy feliz. ¿Me pregunto si el pasar tanto tiempo a solas en un lugar a como este lo pondrá de poco animo en querer relacionarse con personas? Aunque creo que siempre ha sido así, según lo que dice Kenshin. Solo se preocupa por su arte con la espada… Kenshin ha comentado que el maestro ha pasado así toda su vida…, solo dedicado a su técnica Hiten Mitsurugi. No es de extrañarse él porque es todo un genio con la espada… Y luego de eso, Kenshin presento a Kenji y el maestro estaba muy sorprendido. Se quedó callado por un momento y simplemente lo observaba. En ese momento decidió abrir la botella obsequiada por Kenshin y compartir un trago con él. A decir verdad muy dentro de mí, creo tener una idea de lo que pensaba. Sabía que sentía cierta nostalgias al ver el mismo rostro de Kenshin de cuando era niño nuevamente, justo a como en aquella noche que lo salvo… Y después de un momento, Kenshin decidió conversar con el…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Maestro… Vine avisarle sobre un sujeto muy peligroso y la nueva amenaza que él representa para nosotros. No quiero que este desprevenido si a ellos se les ocurre atacarlo.

 **Hiko Seijuro:** ¿Sujeto? ¿A qué te refieres?

 ** _(Kenshin comenzó a contarle todo al maestro Seijuro… Lo puso al corriente de todo lo que sabíamos nosotros hasta la vez. El maestro no decía nada, simplemente escuchaba con mucha atención. Tenía un rostro muy serio y pensativo… Y después de un tiempo, ya estaba enterado de todo…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Mmmmm, ya veo… Es justo a como lo pensaba...

 **Kenshin:** ¿A como lo pensaba?

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Si…, así es. Hace unos días atrás, para cuando andaba comprando en el pequeño mercado., vi a dos sujetos que me seguían… Pero ninguno de ellos se me acerco, solo se aparecían más delante hacía en donde yo iba a pasar de manera muy disimulada. Si su plan era ser sigilosos con migo, no creo que hicieran muy buen trabajo, ya que después yo me perdí de vista y los podía observar desde lejos mientras ellos me buscaban entre la multitud sin saber en dónde había ido…

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo, fue muy astuto de su parte…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Decidí seguirlos un poco más para ver que tramaban ya que no agradezco mucho la idea de ser perseguido… Y después de un tiempo que me buscaron y no me encontraron, se dieron por vencidos y se marcharon de ahí... Continué tras ellos hasta que vi que se detuvieron y se reunieron con un tercer sujeto.

 **Kenshin:** ¿Un tercer sujeto? Sí, creo que fue lo mismo que le hicieron a Misao cuando ella anduvo en el mercado..., también la estaban siguiendo.

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Ese tercer sujeto no lucia a como una persona común y corriente… Era un sujeto de mediana estatura, un poco recio de contextura…, con el cabello largo y suelto... Su vestimenta era muy parecida a la de un oficial de policías ya que andaba de camisa blanca a como la policía usualmente ocupa debajo de sus uniformes y su pantalón azul con calzado de vestir. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. Luego se montaron en un carruaje y se largaron…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Una cicatriz en su rostro? Al parecer eran sujetos diferentes a los que Misao vio. Aunque también hay algo alarmante sobre todo esto… Según Misao describió a unos de los sujetos con características muy parecidas a las de Soujiro… Aquel chico con el que luche en dos ocasiones quien trabajaba como la mano derecha de Makoto Shishio. Me pregunto si era él en realidad el que Misao vio. Y si es así, porque habrá decidido buscar el mismo rumbo…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Entiendo… Al parecer tenemos enemigos en común esta vez, solo que tú debes de estar más alerta que nadie, ya que tú eres su objetivo principal y no dudaran en mandar a sus mejores asesinos para eliminarte. Al igual que lo harán con aquellos seres más cercanos a ti. Y dime Kenshin… ¿Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

 **Kenshin:** Si… Lamentablemente la situación es así. Y bueno, si a lo que se refiere es sobre dejar mi técnica a un lado, no tiene por qué preocuparse maestro. Sigo siempre manteniendo todas mis enseñanzas muy en mente, y en prácticas también.

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Ya veo… Eso espero., de lo contrario tú y las personas que te rodean…, van a ser muy infeliz. Además que yo también lo seré por haber perdido mi tiempo contigo…

 **Kenshin:** Lo sé, siempre lo mantengo muy en mente. En fin… Creo que debemos volver antes de que Okina y los demás se preocupen. Tenemos que volver a Tokyo también porque no es seguro dejar a solas el Dojo por tanto tiempo.

 ** _(Había llegado el momento de volver y nos salimos para despedirnos… Kenji y yo le dimos nuestros respetos y después nos alejamos un poco para darles a Kenshin y al maestro un momento de privacidad… Pero después de que Kenshin tomara alrededor de diez pasos de distancia y alejándose del lugar, repentinamente el maestro le hablo…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Si., está bien. Ah y Kenshin….

 **Kenshin:** ¿Si maestro?

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Nunca bajes la guardia…

 **Kenshin:** Así será maest'… ¡¿AAAHHHH?!

 ** _(¡Repentinamente, el Maestro Seijuro desenvaino su espada a una increíble velocidad y se lanza hacia Kenshin!)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** ¡ATAQUE DEL DRAGON DE NUEVE CABEZAS! ¡KUZU RYU SEN!

 ** _(¡A lo que Kenshin tuvo que desenvainar su espada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y al igual le respondió con la misma técnica lanzándose hacia el maestro! ¡Lo único que se vio fue un gran destello por parte de ambos y se escuchó el sonido de choques de espadas! Luego todo se calmó, quedando uno por un lado y el otro en dirección opuesta, ambos dándose las espaldas… Tenían sus espadas sostenidas con dos manos hacia adelante en posición de combate, con la respiración muy agitada…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Si, así es Kenshin…, siempre en guardia… Me da gusto saber de qué mis enseñanzas no fueron una total pérdida de tiempo. Mi estúpido pupilo al fin está aprendiendo. En fin..., ya nos seguiremos viendo….

 ** _(Y después de eso, el Maestro Seijuro envaino su espada, se dio la vuelta y entro a su pequeña cabaña… Kenshin se inclinó y le dio sus respetos con una pequeña y triste sonrisa…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Cuídese mucho maestro…

 ** _(En lo personal, sé que le hizo bien a Kenshin el visitar a su maestro. No era solo por darles las advertencias sobre Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres… Era más que eso… Era también para dar respeto y nuevamente ver el rostro de aquella persona que más que ser su maestro..., ha sido como un padre para el… Y aunque ya era tiempo de volver, presiento que no sería la última vez en que miraremos al gran Maestro Hiko Seijuro…)_**


	24. Acto: 23

**Acto 23: ¡La Lealtad De Verdaderos Amigos, Una Ayuda Oniwabanshu!**

 ** _(Y después de haber visitado al Maestro Seijuro, partimos de inmediato regreso al Ahoya. Me alegro mucho por Kenshin, lo vi tan complacido. Ahora nos toca ir a paso ligero y esperar a que nada malo haiga ocurrido mientras no estuviéramos... Aunque Kenshin se miraba un poco distante. Y no lo culpo..., había demasiados problemas para estar tan tranquilos. Solo espero no olvide que no está solo en todo esto, nos tiene a todos nosotros para ayudarlo, y así será hasta el final…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Estas bien Kenshin?

 **Kenshin:** ¿Ah? Si Kaoru, no pasa nada. Mejor démonos prisa, no quiero que se haga tarde nuevamente. Además que Okina y los demás deben de estar muy preocupados por nosotros.

 **Kaoru:** Si, tienes razón.

 ** _(Mientras tanto, en el Ahoya….)_**

 **Misao:** No puedo esperar más. Creo que debemos ir en búsqueda de Kaoru y Himura…, las calles no son seguras, y peor aún si estamos separados.

 **Okina:** Tranquilízate Misao. Demos un poco más de tiempo., estoy seguro que están bien…, solo hay que esperar un poco más…

 **Aoshi:** Así es Misao, será mejor que te tranquilices… Himura no es ningún tonto., el conoce muy bien la situación en la que estamos y al igual sabe cuidarse, debemos esperar.

 ** _(Y así pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente habíamos llegado. Desde lejos podíamos ver el Ahoya… Esta sería la última noche que pasaríamos en Kyoto, ya que mañana a muy tempranas horas debíamos partir, solo espero que todos estén bien en el Dojo.)_**

 **Kenshin:** Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza…, tuvimos mucho que hacer.

 **Misao:** ¡ACASO ESTAN LOCOS?! ¡Se dan cuentan lo peligrosas que están las calles! ¡¿No pueden solo andarse paseando por ahí, saben?!

 **Kaoru:** Sentimos mucho el haberlos preocupados, pero no andábamos paseando Misao. Había mucho que debíamos hacer, pero ya pudimos resolverlo. Todo está bien.

 **Misao:** Si, entiendo... Disculpen. Solo que nos preocuparon mucho…

 **Kaoru:** No tienes por qué disculparte Misao, entiendo tu preocupación. Fue un viaje muy largo y agotador, pero aun así mañana debemos partir de regreso a Tokyo.

 **Misao:** ¿Tan pronto?

 **Okina:** ¿Estás seguro Himura? ¿Tan pronto ya mañana partirán? Pensé que al menos podríamos compartir un poco de sake y pasar aunque sea un breve momento de paz. Teníamos tanto tiempo de no vernos y con todo lo que está por ocurrir, uno nunca sabe si esta será la última vez juntos.

 ** _(Todos quedamos muy callados... Pero no podíamos negar que Okina tenía razón, estábamos en una situación tan crítica, que no importa lo optimista que estemos. No podíamos descartar la idea de que en realidad uno nunca sabe si podríamos volver a estar juntos de nuevo…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Jajajajajaja. Si Okina, creo que tienes mucha razón con lo que dices. Pero como no podemos dejar el viaje para otro día que no sea mañana, mejor hagamos un pequeño brindis ahora…, así podemos aprovechar que aún es temprano. ¿No te parece bien?

 **Misao:** ¡Excelente idea Himura! ¡¿Qué opinas abuelo?!

 **Okina:** ¡Por supuesto que sí, me parece muy buena idea!

 ** _(Eran las seis de la tarde y aprovechamos para cenar y dar un brindis. Era por aquellos buenos amigos… Al fin y al cabo, por muy cruel que suene…, pero no sabíamos si algunos de nosotros no lograría ver el final de esta pesadilla… No es un simple brindis de solamente alegría... Más bien un brindis de amistad, un hermoso recordatorio de amistad…)_**

 **Okina:** ¡Himura! ¡Una vez te lo dije, y te lo volveré a repetir! ¡No importa en donde estés o en la situación en la que cualquiera de ustedes se encuentre, siempre estaré de su lado hasta el final, nunca lo olviden!

 **Kenshin:** Gracias Okina… Que así sea amigo, al igual con nosotros. **_(Esta es la verdadera esencia por la que tanto luchamos, la verdadera paz y unión que siempre intentaremos mantener viva. La paz por la cual tenemos que luchar duro nuevamente para conservar… No solo por nosotros, si no por todas aquellas personas que al igual luchan a diario por tener paz…)_** ¡Salud!

 ** _(El pequeño brindis continuo hasta que llegaron las nueve de la noche. Fue un momento muy especial a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontramos… Luego nos fuimos a dormir y así paso la noche... Al día siguiente al amanecer, había llegado el momento para volver a casa. Nos levantamos a desayunar y ya teníamos todo listo para salir, cuando repentinamente llego Aoshi para compartir un pequeño cambio de plan…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Himura, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que partan a Tokyo…

 **Kenshin:** Si Aoshi, dime.

 ** _(En ese momento entraron dos de los miembros Oniwabanshu. Kuro, el chico gordo de cabello corto y Omaso, la chica con cabello corto…)_**

 **Kuro:** Listo señor Aoshi.

 **Omaso:** Yo también estoy lista señor Aoshi.

 **Kaoru:** ¿Listos? ¿Listos para qué?

 **Kenshin:** ¿Que tienes en mente Aoshi?

 **Aoshi:** Mandare a Kuro y a Omaso con ustedes… Me gustaría que permanezcan en el Dojo Kamiya por un tiempo, al menos mientras podamos saber más sobre los planes de Enimishio y sus hombres. Eso me parece algo muy prudente en hacer. Y no me preguntes porque, pero presiento que ustedes van a necesitar más ayuda que nosotros. Además que hay más personas que necesitan protección allá en Tokyo que aquí.

 **Kaoru:** En eso tienes razón Aoshi, de verdad te lo agradecemos mucho...

 **Kenshin:** Bien pensado Aoshi, muchas gracias amigo. Y bien Kuro, Omaso… Si están de acuerdo y listos, partamos ya.

 **Kuro/Omaso:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Finalmente nos fuimos del Ahoya y vimos como poco a poco todo iba quedando atrás. Estaba muy ansiosa por saber cómo estaban las cosas en el Dojo y esperando a que todo bien, claro... En fin, el tiempo iba pasando y al fin abordamos el barco que nos llevaría regreso a casa…Kenshin decidió salir un momento para llevar a Kenji a mirar el mar en la parte trasera junto a Kuro… Todo aparentemente iba marchando bien, hasta que repentinamente Omaso me hablo en voz baja…)_**

 **Omaso:** Kaoru…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Dime Omaso, que sucede?

 **Omasu:** Creo que no estamos solos..., alguien nos sigue…

 **Kaoru:** **_(¡¿…?!)_** ¿Estas segura de eso? ¿Pero quién?

 **Omaso:** Mira con mucho disimulo hacia atrás en nuestra misma hilera de asientos… ¿Ves a un sujeto de camisa y boina negra?

 **Kaoru:** Si…, si lo veo Omaso… ¿Dime que te hace pensar que nos sigue?

 **Omaso:** Estoy segura que es el mismo sujeto que vi al momento de abordar el tren… Luego cuando compramos los boletos en la estación, y por ultimo al momento de abordar el barco… Claramente note como nos quedaba viendo en varias ocasiones y desvió su mirada al darse cuenta que lo observaba…

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo… En ese caso debemos tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos si es uno de los hombres de Enimishio… Lo más seguro que no debe de andar solo. Debemos avisarle a Kenshin, pero sin ser muy obvias.

 **Omaso:** Ve tu Kaoru, yo me quedare aquí y no lo perderé de vista, ten cuidado…

 **Kaoru:** Esta bien Omaso, tú también ten mucho cuidado..., regresare enseguida...

 ** _(En ese momento fui directamente en donde Kenshin se encontraba para avisarle de inmediato. Con mucho disimulo salí y quede viendo al sujeto de reojos. El simple hecho de saber que posiblemente nos estaban siguiendo, me preocupaba demasiado. Peor aun estando en un lugar tan comprometido y estrecho, solo espero de que sea una coincidencia, aunque…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin…, Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** Hola Kaoru. ¿Qué sucede, porque te miras tan agitada?

 ** _(En ese momento le conté a Kenshin lo que Omaso había visto desde temprano y de la manera que lucía el sujeto señalado por ella… ¡Pero mientras le explicaba, repentinamente se escucharon los gritos de los pasajeros en la parte de adentro, justo de donde yo venía! De inmediato volteamos a ver y salió el sujeto del que le había contado a Kenshin. Estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y actuando de manera muy tranquila…)_**

 **Sujeto:** Maldito Battousai… ¿Que pensabas?… ¿Que solo podías andar por donde tu quisieras sin preocuparte de nada? ¡Ustedes no lo saben aún, pero ya están muertos y se reúsan en aceptarlo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Si es a mí a quien quieres, enfréntame directamente y no involucres a nadie más! ¡Con gusto seré tu oponente!

 **Sujeto:** ¡¿Enfrentarte?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿A ti?! No, no, no, no… Yo no amigo jajajajajaja, tranquilo... Ese trabajo lo hará mi compañero aquí presente….

 ** _(Justo en ese momento, salió un segundo sujeto muy lentamente… Tenía un aspecto muy atemorizante… Un rostro extremadamente serio, su mirada desplegaba un profundo odio. Tenía cabello largo y amarrado hacia arriba de manera muy tradicional en un samurái… Era de estatura mediana y vestía de samurái con su espada en su cinturón… ¡Y cuando termino de salir notamos que!)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡OH NO! ¡OMASO!

 ** _(Traía a Omaso de arrastre agarrada por su garganta, lo cual lucia muy débil..., pero aun consiente… ¡En ese momento la levanto con su mano izquierda hasta sostenerla sin tocar el piso!)_**

 **Kenshin:** No me importa quien seas pero más vale que la sueltes… Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, solo somos tu y yo…

 ** _(El sujeto vestido de samurái no dijo nada en ese momento y lanzo a Omaso hacia nosotros… Notamos que estaba muy golpeada, pero no herida de gravedad. Luego ese sujeto decidió hablar…)_**

 **?:** ¿En realidad no te acuerdas de mí, verdad Battousai? Tengo algo aquí que quizás pueda ayudar a refrescar tu memoria… Espero te traiga tan buenos recuerdos a como aquel entonces….

 **Kenshin:** **_(¡¿AAAAH?! ¡No puedes ser!)_**

 ** _(El misterioso sujeto tenía una bolsa en su otra mano… La abrió y saco una parte adicional del uniforme que utilizaba, lo cual de inmediato se la puso para completar su vestimenta… ¡Era de color celeste con blanco, era un uniforme Shinsengumi!)_**

 **Nishiki:** Soy Niimi Nishiki, uno de los trece fundadores del Shinsengumi… Gracias a la ayuda de Serizawa junto con mi arduo trabajo en equipo, les tenemos muy buenas sorpresas esperándoles… Maldito Battousai, no sabes el inmenso deseo que tenía en vivir este día., este momento… Acabaste con muchos de nosotros, sí... Pero llego el momento de hacerte pagar… ¡Solo eres un maldito perro faldero del gobierno Meiji, tú y tu maldita reputación acabaran aquí con migo! ¡En guardia Battousai o muere justo en donde estas!

 ** _(Se llama Niimi Nishiki y es un integrante más fundador del Shinsengumi! Y al parecer estaba arrastrando todo ese odio desde el pasado, hace tantos años atrás… ¡Kenshin había acabado con muchos de ellos, pero al parecer poco a poco se están reuniendo y dando la cara nuevamente! Kenshin, con un rostro muy preocupado nos colocó por detrás de él y se acercó un poco más a Nishiki, y a pesar de que aún no desenvainaban sus espadas…, el combate era inevitable... Era tiempo de enfrentarse con uno de los enemigos más grandes del pasado y revivir esos feroces encuentros… Solo espero que Kenshin pueda vencerlo, de lo contrario estaremos en serios problemas…)_**

 **Kaoru:** **_(Kenshin….)_**


	25. Acto: 24

**Acto 24: ¡El Regreso De Un Pasado Oscuro Y Sangriento! ¡Duelo A Muerte Con Un Legendario Líder Shinsengumi!**

 **Kenshin:** Dime Nishiki… ¿Porque seguir blandiendo tu espada en el nombre del Shinsengumi? Los tiempos han cambiado y los samuráis deben renunciar a los asesinatos. Las cosas no son a como lo eran antes, es una nueva era en donde ni tu ni nadie tiene el derecho de causar disturbios ni caos.

 **Nishiki:** ¿Paz?! No me hagas reír… ¿Como un sujeto que ha matado a tantas gentes en el pasado, pueda expresarse sobre la paz de esa manera? Sabes Battousai, eres un maldito hipócrita… ¿Ahora si quieres hablar de paz, no? Pero por si acaso no lo sabias, en esos tiempo de antes que acabas de mencionar, también habían muchas personas que buscaban esa paz... Y tú, junto a Kogoro Katsura y al maldito Clan Choshu…., acabaron con la paz de aquellas personas que ustedes asesinaron, personas inocentes que fueron aniquiladas por sospechar de ser espías o estar involucradas en situaciones políticas…

 **Kenshin:** Si, tienes razón..., fueron momentos muy oscuros por parte de ambos lados… Los asesinatos estaban a la orden del día, no había ni un solo día en que el grupo Shinsen no se enfrentara con el Clan Choshu y el resto de los líderes rebeldes. Todos cometimos muchos errores, y es por eso que quiero redimir esos errores en buscar cómo ayudar a personas inocentes que quieren vivir en paz… Nosotros los espadachines de esta era no podemos seguir pensando en los asesinatos como forma de solución hacia los conflictos. Tienes que despertar y dejar a un lado esos tiempos de guerras y odio en ti…

 **Nishiki:** ¡Calla! ¿Sabes lo que tus tiempos de guerra dejaron Battousai? ¿Tus acciones? En una de las tantas noches de aquella época tan agitada y caótica, había una vez un joven tomando un poco de sake junto a un compañero en un pequeño puesto de comidas. El compañero de ese joven decidió levantarse para ir al baño un instante, pero justo en ese momento llegaron varios miembros del Clan Choshu, tu gente… Agarraron al joven que esperaba en la mesa y lo golpearon brutalmente sin compasión alguna, aun sabiendo que el joven estaba desarmado y no ponía resistencia... Luego se lo llevaron con ellos. Todo esto pasaba mientras su compañero observaba aterrado escondido desde el baño…. Y pasaron varios días, hasta que gracias al informe de Izuka que tuvo una pequeña oportunidad para escaparse y avisarnos, nos dimos cuenta en donde ese joven estaba y que habían hecho con él. ¡Lo pasaron torturando por varios días de manera atroz, solo para sacar información de mi…, su hermano! Finalmente cuando no pudieron hacerle hablar, decidieron asesinarlo…. Nunca imaginaron que en realidad él no sabía nada. ¡Era solo un joven estudiante que no sabía nada! Esa es la manera que tú, al igual que este gobierno corrupto siempre han hecho la paz... ¡Por eso tú, como uno de sus más fieles perros, debe morir! Luego me encargare del otro traidor….

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Otro traidor?!

 **Nishiki:** Si... De ese sucio traidor Hajime Saito. Pagará por su deslealtad al unirse con el enemigo… ¡Es una ofensa para el grupo Shinsengumi! ¡En guardia Battousai, aquí es donde morirás!

 **Kenshin:** No me gusta la idea de luchar en donde puedan salir más personas heridas. Y mucho menos tengo intenciones de morir aquí… Pero de ninguna manera permitiré que tú, o cualquier otra persona amenace con la paz y cobren vidas inocentes. Si lo que quieres es luchar con migo, con gusto te enfrentare, solo no involucres a nadie más… ¿Entendido Nishiki?

 ** _(Finalmente podíamos comprender por qué Nishiki estaba sintiendo todo ese odio y furia, y de cierta manera tenia razón… Pero tiene que darse cuenta que para aquellos tiempos llenos de disturbios y caos, todos buscaban como obtener la ventaja de alguna manera... Todos luchaban con pensamientos asesinos y no median sus acciones… Ahora Kenshin, como uno de los únicos conocidos sobrevivientes del Clan Choshu, tiene que pagar por los errores de todos ellos… Kenshin finalmente desenvaino su espada al igual que Nishiki, y ambos estaban frente a frente… Todos nosotros estábamos muy callados y observando. El otro sujeto que lo acompañaba tampoco decía nada, solo estaba a un lado absolutamente callado, pero tenía un rostro un poco confundido..., no entendía porque. Pero mientras todos observábamos….)_**

 **Kenshin:** **_(Que extraño... No se puso en guardia tradicional del estilo Gatotsu… ¿Me pregunto cuántos estilos usaban el grupo Shinsen? De cualquier manera, no puedo bajar la guardia o dejar que eso me distraiga, nadie mejor que yo conoce el poder destructivo que un Shinsengumi posee, pero…)_**

 ** _(¿Que es esa forma de sostener la espada, que estilo será? Esto no es bueno, creo que no será fácil para Kenshin luchar contra un estilo totalmente nuevo. Está un poco agachado en guardia derecha, su mano izquierda extendida por delante en forma abierta, sostiene la espada en su mano derecha, pero de formar contraria hacia atrás, no hacia adelante a como un espadachín usualmente la sostiene. Poco a poco se va acercando a Kenshin con pasos muy pequeños, al igual Kenshin también lo hacía de manera muy cuidadosa…)_**

 **Nishiki:** ¡LISTO!

 ** _(¡Que velocidad por parte de Nishiki! ¡Se dejó ir hacia Kenshin muy rápidamente y llego hacia donde el en dos pasos impulsándose de manera extremadamente rápida hacia adelante! Kenshin no tuvo otra opción más que esquivar su cercanía, hacia el lado izquierdo de Nishiki con un pequeño salto para darse espacio. En ese momento, Nishiki pudo ver con anticipación el movimiento de Kenshin quien se movía hacia su lado izquierda y con mucha rapidez…, dio medio giro hacia su derecha, desplegando una poderosa patada con el talón de su pie derecho en el rostro de Kenshin, cual salió impulsado en forma de giros con mucha fuerza hacia atrás y cayo sentado en el borde del barco. Y de manera un poco aturdida, Kenshin se levanta sin decir nada…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡KENSHIN!

 **Kenshin:** **_(Ya veo, este sujeto no solo no usa su espada a como acostumbra hacerlo el estilo del grupo Shinsen.., él tiene un poderoso Kenpo que lo hace aún más peligroso por tener la oportunidad de usar sus extremidades de manera instantánea…)_**

 **Nishiki:** ¿Que sucede Battousai?! Según con lo que escuche de ti, tú no eres así de débil para ser abatido por una simple patada... ¡Levántate que esto apenas comienza!

 ** _(Kenshin nuevamente se pone en guardia y se acerca poco a poco hacia él… Esta vez Nishiki no se mueve, simplemente lo sigue con su mirada y ve que se va acercando… ¡Repentinamente Kenshin con un salto se lanza hacia el lado derecho de Nishiki! ¡Nuevamente Nishiki se da un giro hacia el lado contrario, y le lanza otra poderosa patada, pero esta vez con el talón de su pie izquierdo! ¡Aunque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nishiki noto como solo pateo un espejismo de Kenshin, y lo había perdido de vista por un instante, a lo que escucho!)_**

 **Kenshin:** !Hiten Mitsurugi! !Ryu Tsui Sen!

 ** _(¡Kenshin había dado un salto muy alto y lo aprovecho para usar su técnica Ryu Tsui Sen, que consiste en elevar su cuerpo con un salto muy fuerte y luego dejarse ir hacia su oponente que está por debajo de el con una increíble velocidad para dar un sablazo de forma vertical! Y para cuando Nishiki se quiso dar cuenta que golpeo un espejismo, ya era demasiado tarde… ¡Kenshin logro a impactarlo en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el piso de manera extremadamente fuerte, dejando agrietado el área!)_**

 **Sujeto:** ¡NISHIKI!

 **Kenshin:** Mejor ríndete Nishiki, y vuelve para decirle a Enimishio que no le será tan fácil lograr lo que se propone con nosotros…

 **Nishiki:** Grrrrrrr… ¿Rendirme?... Jajajajajaja… No seas estúpido, ya te dije... Esto apenas comienza…

 ** _(Poco a poco, Nishiki se estaba levantando de manera muy lenta, hasta ponerse en pies… Luego se sacudió el polvo de encima y se volvió a poner en guardia de la misma manera que había iniciado…)_**

 **Nishiki:** ¿Quieres que volvamos a intentar esto Battousai?

 **Kenshin:** Adelante…

 ** _(¡Esta vez Nishiki corrió hacia Kenshin directamente de frente! ¡Al llegar hacia él, lanzo una patada frontal con su pie derecho hacia el rostro de Kenshin! Pero rápidamente Kenshin la esquiva y salta, dando una vuelta por encima de él y con intenciones de posicionarse por atrás de Nishiki! ¡Pero Nishiki, con la misma pierna que lanzo la patada, aprovecho la pared y se impulsó hacia atrás, arriba y girando su cuerpo en la misma dirección de Kenshin, pero al mismo tiempo que giraba, posicionó su espada en forma del Gatotsu! ¡En lo que Kenshin se percata, él ya estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarlo, Nishiki traspasa con su espada a Kenshin en su hombro izquierdo e inmediatamente le tira otra patada frontal con su pie izquierdo para desprender a Kenshin de su espada que lo había atravesado! ¡Lanza a Kenshin muy lejos hacia atrás, impactándolo contra otra pared del barco!)_**

 **Nishiki:** ¡¿Qué opinas de mi Shintomunen-ryu Battousai?! ¡Es el arte de un poderoso Kenpo que se mescla con el arte de la espada, y al igual puedo cambiar rápidamente al estilo Gatotsu que es el arte principal del grupo Shinsen! Te lo dije Battousai, aquí es en donde tú morirás….

 ** _(Kenshin estaba bastante lastimado y tirado en el piso boca abajo. No sé qué fue lo que más lo afecto... Si la herida en el hombro, o la poderosa patada en el rostro que lo lanzo bruscamente hacia atrás… De cualquier manera, no se veía nada bien…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡Oh no, Kenshin!

 **Kuro:** Kaoru, será mejor que cuides de Omaso y Kenji… Intentare ayudar al señor Himura en lo que pueda, sé que no estoy a su nivel, pero al menos podre darle tiempo a que se recupere un poco…

 **Kaoru:** ¡No, espera Kuro!

 **Kuro:** ¡Oye tú, Nishiki! ¡Yo seré tu oponente esta vez!

 **Nishiki:** ¡¿Estúpido, que te hace pensar que tienes la menor oportunidad contra un líder del Grupo Shinsen?! ¡Eres una basura! ¡¿Ah, en donde está?! El muy cobarde se fue… No importa, este combate seguirá hasta que uno de los dos muera...

 ** _(Nishiki buscaba al otro sujeto que lo acompañaba, pero ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta en el momento que huyo. Ahora Kuro quiere ayudar a Kenshin que se encuentra en mal estado, y Omaso desafortunadamente aún seguía casi inconsciente en el piso… Yo no podía dejar a Kenji solo, pero también quisiera ayudar...)_**

 **Kenshin:** Descuida Kuro, yo me encargare de esto… Tu cuida a los demás, no quiero que nadie se meta en esto… Es un enfrentamiento entre dos espadachines…

 **Kaoru:** ¡Kenshin!

 **Kenshin:** Juro que pagaras muy caro por esto Nishiki, es tiempo de acabar con este encuentro de una buena vez...

 **Nishiki:** ¡Este es un combate a muerte Battousai, será mejor que estés dispuesto a matarme..., de lo contrario yo si lo hare contigo! ¡Y que nadie se interponga en mi camino, o también serán eliminados!

 ** _(Kenshin tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro… Sus ojos oscurecieron, y ya no tenían ese mismo brillo de siempre… Tenía la impresión que había decidido acabar con todo esto en su próximo ataque… Aunque me da mucho temor en pensar de qué manera pensaba acabar con todo esto…)_**

 **Nishiki:** **_(Veo en sus ojos que esta vez va en serio... En ese caso será mejor que utilice mi máxima técnica en él... Es tiempo de acabar con esto, solo espero encontrar el momento adecuado, de lo contrario..., tendré que intentar acabar con el de otra manera… Esto se está poniendo muy arriesgado…)_**

 ** _(Kenshin se pone en guardia nuevamente, al igual que Nishiki en su forma de combate inicial… Ambos se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear… ¡De pronto, Nishiki se lanza de frente hacía Kenshin con un sablazo horizontal, pero ambos impactan espadas, y después comienzan a lanzarse sablazos de manera continua hacia todos lados sin detenerse ni por un instante! Todas las personas estaban muy asustadas y quedaban viendo a través de las ventanas y rendijas, escondidas del peligro. Ni si quiera un par de oficiales de policías que formaban parte de la seguridad del barco quisieron acercarse… ¡Era una batalla a muerte! Aun así..., no me gusto esa expresión de Kenshin... Me preocupa que el sello del destajador se rompa y nadie podrá detenerlo. Era igual que cuando lucho en contra de Saito… Ahora entiendo que para Kenshin, el grupo Shinsen eran rivales que provocaban cierta ira en el muy diferente a los demás enemigos…)_**

 **Kuro:** Este combate está más allá de lo que yo imaginaba a una persona posible de hacer..., no puedo creer la destreza de ambos…

 **Kaoru:** Si Kuro, tienes razón… Solo espero que todo acabe pronto y Kenshin logre a detenerlo, o de lo contrario..., estaremos en serios problemas….

 ** _(¡Las espadas seguían impactándose! ¡Pero en tanta lucha, ambos impactaron espadas y se quedaron forcejeando uno contra el otro! ¡Nishiki de pronto golpeo a Kenshin en su abdomen con un potente rodillazo, lo empujó hacia atrás, le lanzo una estocada hiriéndolo en su pierna izquierda y finalmente una patada derecha hacia el rostro que supo aprovechar por envión y momentum de la estocada! ¡Nuevamente Kenshin salió lanzado hacia atrás, pero esta vez de alguna manera, al igual supo aprovecho la gravedad y el envión que llevaba hacia atrás para girar su cuerpo y con ambos pies, agarro un enorme impulso y salió con relampagueante velocidad hacia enfrente directamente en donde estaba Nishiki!)_**

 **Kenshin:** !HITEN MITSURUGI! !KUZU RYU SEN!

 ** _(Kenshin aprovecho la tremenda velocidad que agarro del impulso de la pared para desplegar su poderosa técnica llamada Kuzu Ryu Sen, golpes del dragón de nueve cabezas… ¡Nueve poderosos impactos en las partes vulnerable de cuerpo! ¡Pero Nishiki era un oponente extremadamente astuto, y pudo ver las mayorías de los golpes que llegaban hacia él, e intento desviarlos! ¡En ese momento, claramente pudimos escuchar grandes choques entre sus espadas! ¡Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando supimos en que había concluido ese ataque, Nishiki salió lanzado hacia atrás con gran potencia, está vez era el quien bruscamente salió impulsado, estrellándose contra una de las pared del barco! Finalmente estaba inconsciente… Aunque notaba que Kenshin tenía una expresión en su rostro muy diferente… Parecía que sus pensamientos no estaban aquí con nosotros, más bien parecía que estaba peleando por otras razones que no fueran con las que inicio todo esto…, y eso me preocupaba muchísimo… Sin embargo, me dio mucho gusto el ver que todo había acabado…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin! Estas bien, Kenshin?!

 **Kenshin:** ¿Ah?! Si Kaoru, disculpa…, ya todo acabo…

 ** _(Y después de que Kenshin me contestara, sus ojos habían cambiado nuevamente... Estaba de regreso a su normalidad, y eso era un alivio… Pero por otro lado, yo quedaba viendo a Nishiki que estaba en el piso..., aun sostenía su espada en su mano derecha… Pero lo que me dejo muy pensativa, fue el haber notado que su espada había sido cortada por el ataque de Kenshin… En mi opinión, eso fue muy peligroso… ¿Me pregunto, qué habrá estado pensando Kenshin en ese momento? En fin…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡¿Quiénes son esos?!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Quédense atrás de mí!

 ** _(Y justo en ese momento, aparecieron varios sujetos y abordaron el barco. Eran alrededor de diez, y al parecer el primer sujeto que se había marchado., fue por ayuda… Pero no hicieron nada, solo levantaron a Nishiki y se lo llevaron..., huyeron nuevamente en sus barcos pequeños, aunque uno de los sujetos le hablo a Kenshin antes de irse…)_**

 **Sujeto:** Tranquilo Battousai... No te desesperes, esto apenas comienza… La única razón que se están saliendo con las suyas es porque el señor Enimishio se ha distraído un poco de sus asuntos..., pero ya va a regresar para poner todo en orden… Esto no acaba aquí, muy pronto tendrán el gusto de conocer a sus mejores guerreros al igual que a él mismo en persona..., solo les pido un poco más de paciencia…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, todos ellos se marcharon del barco y finalmente desaparecieron…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Menos mal que se fueron…

 **Kenshin:** Si…, por esta vez será mejor no provocarlos más… Necesito encargarme de mis heridas… Pero es justo a como él dice, esto apenas comienza…, y más vale que estemos preparados… Este enfrentamiento sirvió de lección para poder darnos cuenta del poder destructivo que nuestros rivales poseen, y es mucho peor de lo que yo pensaba….


	26. Acto: 25

**Acto 25: ¡El Causante De Los Ataques Sorpresas!**

 ** _(Finalmente toda esta conmoción se había tranquilizado y todos esos sujetos se habían marchado. Repentinamente salieron todas aquellas personas que se ocultaban del peligro corriendo directamente hacia Kenshin para felicitarlo con alegría que nos había salvado a todos nosotros de ese formidable enemigo perteneciendo al Shinsengumi. Kenshin con sus ojos bien abiertos y redondos, solo gritaba de manera muy sorprendida…)_**

 **Kenshin:** OOOOOOOROOOOO….

 **Policía 1:** Muchas gracias por habernos salvado de esos sujetos, me da vergüenza que siendo un oficial de policía., no tuve el valor de enfrentarme a ellos.

 **Policía 2:** A decir verdad, nunca había visto a alguien tan habilidoso con sus espadas a como ustedes dos. Lo siento mucho por quedarme completamente paralizado…

 **Kenshin:** No se preocupen, hicieron lo correcto. Ese sujeto pertenecía al poderoso Grupo Shinsen, y lo peor que era uno de sus antiguos líderes... No hubieran podido hacer nada contra él y simplemente hubiera habido más víctimas innecesarias.

 **Policía 1/Policía 2:** ¡¿Dijiste del Grupo Shinsen?!...

 ** _(Ambos policías quedaron palidecidos al enterarse con el sujeto que Kenshin se había enfrentado., pero muy aliviados de que ya se habían marchado. Y mientras todos volvían de regreso a sus puestos, yo me ocupaba de curar a Kenshin... Pero ahora tengo algunas preguntas que vagan en mi mente inevitablemente… Ese sujeto dijo que Enimishio no se encontraba, y está a punto de regresar… ¿También me pregunto entonces…, quien será la persona responsable de todos estos ataques sorpresas? Pero lo que me tiene más preocupada en estos momentos, es cuando vi la espada de Nishiki destrozada por la técnica de Kenshin… Me preocupa que poco a poco en tanto agitamiento de constantes batallas, Kenshin no pueda controlarse nuevamente y rompa ese sello que liberara el destajador que habita en el…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Listo Kenshin. ¿Dime, como te sientes?

 **Kenshin:** Estoy bien Kaoru, gracias.

 ** _(Atendimos a Omaso y poco a poco se fue recuperando, faltaba muy poco para llegar a Tokyo. Pero definitivamente teníamos que organizarnos mejor, ya que al parecer Enimishio nos quiso tomar por sorpresa al decir que nos daría un año de tiempo y no fue así… Y después de un momento…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡Mira Kenshin, al fin llegamos!

 ** _(Y después de unas horas y un agotador camino, finalmente habíamos llegado al Dojo. Encontramos a todos reunidos ahí y se veían muy pensativos...)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Kaoru! ¡Kenshin!

 **Kaoru:** ¿Que sucede, porque están todos aquí?

 ** _(Yahiko, al igual que los demás tenía una cara de mucha preocupación… Poco a poco nos fue contando todo lo que había ocurrido. La situación con los oficiales y Okatu., el Acabeko y la pobre de Tae… Y sin dejar de mencionar la desaparición de Tsubame. ¡¿Que significa todo esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?!)_**

 **Kenshin:** Ya veo, todos hemos sido atacados casi simultáneamente. Alguien se aprovechó del plazo de tiempo que Enimishio había dado y saco ventaja de eso para poder atacarnos por sorpresa. De ahora en adelante, tenemos que tener mucho más cuidado al movilizarnos. **_(Esto se está tornando muy peligroso… Me pregunto qué opina Saito de todo esto…)_** En fin..., el viaje ha sido largo y agotador, descansemos por hoy y mañana iré a hablar con Saito para ponerme de acuerdo en cual será nuestra próxima movida.

 **Yahiko:** Me da mucho gusto en verlos de nuevo Omaso y Kuro.

 **Omaso/Kuro:** Hola a todos…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Dime Kenshin, que rayos ocurrió en ese viaje, y porque vienes con heridas?!

 ** _(Kenshin les conto a todos lo ocurrido. Estaban muy conmocionados al saber sobre el encuentro con Nishiki... Pero aun esta la gran pregunta entre todos nosotros... ¿Será en realidad órdenes de Enimishio el haber sido atacados con anticipación?...)_**

 **Kenshin:** En fin… Kaoru, acomoda a Omaso para que descanse, Yahiko…, creo que esta noche tú y Kuro deben de cuidar en los alrededores del frente del Dojo, yo cuidare la parte trasera. Sano..., tú y Katsu podrán descansar un poco ya que realizaron la primera vigilancia, cualquier cosa nosotros les avisaremos…

 ** _(Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Kenshin. Pronto pasaron las horas y era de noche… Todo parecía estar en orden y había una enorme tranquilidad… Cada quien estaba en sus lugares de manera muy alerta mientras los demás descansaban. Aunque yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Esto era demasiada presión para soportar, tantas calamidades ocurriendo al mismo tiempo... Las horas seguían transcurriendo y poco después había amanecido. Aparentemente todos habían tenido un buen descanso ya que fue una noche tranquila…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Por favor entren chicos, el desayuno está listo. Será mejor que descansen un poco después de desayunar, fue una larga noche…

 ** _(Y después del desayuno, los tres ellos tomaron una siesta… En realidad no querían, pero se lo importante que el descanso es para cualquier batalla, debíamos estar listo en todo momento... Luego, después de algunas horas., Kenshin estaba listo para ir a la estación de policías en donde Saito se encontraba. En ese momento se marchó junto a Sanosuke...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Dime Kenshin... ¿Qué significa toda esta locura? Uno pensaría que Enimishio Komagata cumpliría con su palabra. Es decir, después de todo es un samurái con mucho orgullo. ¿Sera que en realidad nos quiere tomar por sorpresa cuando bajemos la guardia?

 **Kenshin:** No lo sé Sano, pero algo si es seguro… Ahí debe de existir otra persona que tiene el mando y el poder para tomar decisiones en su ausencia. Aún nos queda averiguar si en realidad fue Enimishio el que ha ordenado todos esos ataques, ya que según aquel sujeto en el barco, él no se encontraba junto a ellos aun y por eso todo esto estaba ocurriendo.

 **Sanosuke:** Ya veo… ¿Pero quién rayos será?…

 ** _(Poco a poco avanzaron, hasta finalmente llegar a la estación de policías…)_**

 **Policía:** Señor Himura, que gusto nos da en verlo. Por favor pase adelante, el señor Fujita los estaba esperando.

 ** _(Pasaron y llegaron a uno de los salones en donde se encontraba Saito, lo cual lo encontraron conversando con Seiso Han... De inmediato Kenshin noto que tenían a Okatu en una silla, aún muy mal herido...)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Que sucedió con Okatu?!

 **Saito:** Al fin volviste Battousai… Solo digamos que nuestro amigo Okatu no quería cooperar con nuestra investigación… Pero sabes, creo que hoy si amaneció con muy buenos ánimos de hablar. ¿No es así mi estimado Okatu?

 **Kenshin:** Ya basta, creo que debemos de hablar sobre algo muy importante. Vamos, salgamos de aquí y hablemos en otro lugar.

 **Saito:** Bien…. Señor Seiso, por favor cuide de nuestro amigo Okatu y asegúrese que no intente nada estúpido…

 **Sanosuke:** Descuiden, yo también me quedare aquí para echarle un ojo. Ustedes vayan a ponerse de acuerdo.

 **Saito:** Entonces por favor cuida de ambos sujetos señor Seiso, enseguida volvemos.

 **Seiso:** ….

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Ya vete idiota!

 ** _(Se fueron y entraron a la oficina principal del lugar… Kenshin comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido a Saito, lo cual quedo muy sorprendido en saber de la existencia de Nishiki., otro de los antiguos líderes del Grupo Shinsen al igual que Serizawa... Saito tenía una expresión muy pensativa en su rostro. Creo que se daba una idea en donde se dirigía todo esto…)_**

 **Saito:** Maldito Nishiki... ¿Qué tramara él y Serizawa en haberse unido con Enimishio?…

 **Kenshin:** No lo sé, pero sí puedo decirte que piensan atentar en contra tuya. Al parecer están muy enfadados con el hecho de que tú estés trabajando para el gobierno Meiji, que hasta te consideran un traidor. Bueno..., al menos eso me dijo Nishiki. Además, que también él y Serizawa tenían algo especial preparado para ti. Aun no estoy seguro a que se referían con eso, pero creo que han tenido mucho tiempo para prepararse.

 **Saito:** No me importa lo que esos estúpidos piensen de mí. Pero creo que ha llegado la hora de saldar cuentas con ellos de una buena vez… Esto va más atrás de lo que tú puedas imaginar Battousai, y será mejor que estén en guardia permanente., ya que esos dos son muy persistentes y no dudaran en volver hasta haber conseguido cumplir con sus objetivos. **_(Lo que me confunde mucho en ellos dos, es saber que Serizawa y Nishiki se odiaban a muerte… ¿Porque ahora estarán trabajando juntos? Sea por la razón que sea, esto no luce nada bien...)_**

 **Kenshin:** No sé qué conflictos te tendrás con ellos, pero lo único que me importa es la seguridad de todos aquellos que están bajo su mira… En el encuentro que sostuve ayer con Nishiki, pude darme cuenta que el poder destructivo del Grupo Shinsen, sigue en su máxima expresión justo a como lo era en aquella época. Y más vale que tu Saito, estés listo para un enfrentamiento extremadamente complicado y peligroso. Ellos no se detendrán por nada ni nadie. Tienen como objetivo acabar con nosotros., y ese encuentro me sirvió para saber que van en serio y nos enfrentaran con su máximo poder.

 **Saito:** Si, así son esos dos bastardos. Sabes Battousai., creo que deberíamos hablar con Okatu, presiento que él debe de saber más de lo que nos ha contado. No podemos seguir andando a ciegas… Y si queremos seguir con vida, más vale comenzar a investigar todo lo que podamos sobre esos malditos y sus planes. Si le damos la más mínima oportunidad., esta era será el alimento favorito de todos ellos, al igual que la paz de aquellos seres que tanto defiendes.

 **Kenshin:** Bien, vayamos hablar con él entonces... Pero trata de limitarte en únicamente hablar con el Saito.

 **Saito:** ¡Estúpido, veo que después de todo este tiempo., aun sigues con esas estupideces firmemente en ti de considerar la vida de tu enemigo! Porque mejor no les pides a todos ellos que hagan lo mismo con nosotros, a ver qué opinan de eso. ¡Creo que deberías tomar esto con más seriedad, ya que es más peligroso de lo que tú piensas!

 **Kenshin:** Mmmm…

 ** _(Kenshin y Saito regresaron con Okatu. Sanosuke había intentado hablar con él, pero se reusó a decir una sola palabra…)_**

 **Saito:** ¿En fin amigo Okatu, creo que llego la hora de que hablemos muy seriamente, o acaso quieres que repitamos lo de hace unos días atrás? De cualquier manera vas a terminar por decirnos todo…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Lo de hace unos días? Ya veo., imagine que fuiste tú el causante de sus heridas, ya que el enfrentamiento con Yahiko no lo había dejado de esa manera gracias a su espada. Vamos Okatu, habla ya. O de lo contrario, él te matara sin compasión alguna. ¿En realidad vale la pena perder tu vida por alguien a quien tú no le importas? Solo eres una pieza descartable de mahjong en su juego por obtener lo que él quiere.

 ** _(En ese momento, Okatu decidió hablar un poco. Y aun estando muy mal herido y débil, decidió compartir algo más con Kenshin y los demás…)_**

 **Okatu:** Saben…, de hecho si tengo algunas cosas que debo compartir con ustedes, ya que tanto insisten... huf., huf., huf…

 **Kenshin:** Entonces, habla ya y dinos lo que sabes.

 **Okatu:** Esto es más profundo de lo que ustedes piensan., Grrrrrrr…, huf, huf… Uno de los tantos planes es..., en secuestrar a figuras importantes para nuestros enemigos..., o sea, para ustedes… Esto es con el propósito de quebrantar sus espíritus de lucha., esto lo haría más fácil acabar con todos ustedes, ya que no querrán luchar si saben que los tenemos y pueden morir..., huf, huf, huf…

 **Saito:** Entonces quieres decir que los secuestrados aún siguen con vida…

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Excelente, Yahiko se pondrá muy feliz al saber esto.., solo espero que no se desespere y haga algo imprudente…)_**

 **Seiso:** ¡Más vale que tengas razón y que el hijo del señor Kawaji aun siga con vida!

 **Okatu:** Atacamos solo aquellas personas que nos den la ventaja en contra de nuestros enemigos, y al mismo tiempo debiliten a este maldito gobierno... Ishinoro., el hijo de aquel policía metido en políticas del país, fue alguien muy importante para nosotros., ya que pondríamos de rodillas a unos de los más importantes cabezias de este gobierno…

 **Saito:** Entiendo… Pero pensé que acabar con Battousai y cualquiera que estaba involucrado en la batalla de Shishio, era su principal objetivo.

 **Okatu:** Pues estas muy equivocado..., aaahhh….

 **Kenshin:** Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, necesita descansar., está en muy mal estado…

 **Saito:** Por supuesto que no, estoy seguro que este sujeto tiene más que decirnos., y más vale que comiences hablar ya, si acaso no quiere morir en esa silla como un fiel idiota. Entre más rápido hables amigo Okatu, más rápido iras a descansar. Solo recuerda, no hagas que mi paciencia vuelva agotarse., porque esta vez…, me asegurare de sacarte rápidamente de tu miseria.

 **Okatu:** Ya no importa..., tus amenazas no son las que temo en estos momentos… ¡Huf, huf, huf! En fin, esa también fue la razón por la que también secuestraron aquella chiquilla del restaurante… Aquel idiota tenía órdenes de llevarse a ambas mujeres de ahí..., huf, huf… Eso nos serviría en contra de ti y tus amigos Battousai… Habíamos pensado en aquella doctora también, pero al parecer ya era suficiente con ellas dos.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Doctora? ¡Malditos, atrévanse a lastimarla y no vivirán para ver el sol de otro día! ¡Gracias a ustedes, personas inocentes están sufriendo, la pobre de Tae se encuentra en el lumbar de la vida y la muerte en estos momentos! ¡Malditos cobardes!

 **Okatu:** En la guerra todo se vale… No hay acto de cobardía ni de honor., se hace lo necesario para ganar… ¿O acaso piensas que esto es un juego estúpido?

 **Saito:** Si, así es…, y probablemente será una de las únicas cosas en lo que estemos de acuerdo tú y yo Okatu... Y aprovechando la ocasión, continuemos estando de acuerdo en darme la respuesta a mis próximas preguntas. ¿Dime porque Enimishio Komagata quiere dar todo un año como tiempo límite antes del encuentro? Es más de obvio que no se pudo esperar en atacar…, pero me confunde un poco el saber que él no se encuentra con los demás, de acuerdo a lo que dijo Nishiki… Supongo que necesita encargarse de algunas cosas, bien pero… ¿Quien más está a mando y ordeno llevar acabo esos sucios ataques sorpresas? ¿Y dónde se localizan?

 **Okatu:** Nosotros recibimos ordenes directa de..., huf, huf..., de Hoji… Él es quien ordeno los ataques en la ausencia del señor Enimishio… Sin embargo, hay otro sujeto quien tiene aún más autoridad ahí que el mismo Hoji… Él es el que dispone de todo, huf., huf…, dispone de todo lado a lado junto con el señor Enimishio Komagata…, pero prefiero morir antes de revelar su identidad. Solo les puedo decir que Hoji está actuando por su cuenta en esos ataques, sin que el otro sujeto se dé cuenta… Nosotros decidimos seguir sus órdenes, ya que no estamos de acuerdo en esperar todo un año a como nos habían ordenado de un inicio… Queremos el control de este país en cuanto antes…., aaaahhhhh….

 **Saito:** Ya veo…, fue ese maldito de Hoji el que ordeno esos ataques cobardes… Sí..., hace mucho sentido ahora… Al igual que Hoji, los estúpidos de Serizawa y Nishiki tampoco deben de estar de acuerdo con la espera de tanto tiempo, y es por eso que decidieron mostrar la cara tan pronto…

 **Okatu:** Tranquilo Saito..., tú también te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando te enteres de lo que Serizawa y Nishiki tienen planeado para ti… A propósito, dime huf, huf… ¿Porque crees que tu gran ayudante, Semitori aún no vuelve de donde lo enviaste?

 **Saito:** **_(¡¿…?!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Saito…)_**

 **Saito:** Semitori conoce los riesgos, él sabe muy bien que el trabajar a como un policía elite bajo mi mando, no sería sencillo... Pero sé que está vivo y de alguna manera, no se dejara ser usado como carnada.

 ** _(En ese momento, todos quedaron muy preocupados por Semitori, o sea Eiji… Solo esperábamos en que todos ellos se encontraran bien, pero al menos era un gran alivio en saber que aún seguían con vida. Aunque por otro lado, al mismo tiempo quedaron muy intrigados el saber más sobre ese otro sujeto que tenía la misma autoridad que Enimishio. ¿Quién será? ¿Y porque alguien tan poderoso a como Enimishio Komagata quisiera compartir autoridad con otra persona, pudiendo el tener todo el control? Esto se ponía cada vez más confuso…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Al fin sabemos un poco más de lo que ocurre, pero solo queda una última pregunta en contestar… ¡¿Donde se localizan?!

 ** _(Okatu solo quedo viendo fijamente hacia abajo de manera muy pensativa y muy callada… Repentinamente comenzó a hablar pero aun teniendo la mirada agachada…)_**

 **Okatu:** Saben…, la única razón porque les digo todo esto, es porque no quiero morir de esta manera... Mi orgullo no me permite tener una muerte así.

 **Saito:** ¿Imbécil, de que orgullo hablas? ¡¿Acaso te sientes orgulloso de matar a personas inocentes más débiles que tú?! ¡¿O el delatar a tus amigos con toda la información que nos acaba de dar?! Eso no es orgullo Okatu, es un acto de cobardía cobardía que nos beneficia.

 **Okatu:** No, no es así... Para poder cumplir con nuestro objetivo., hay personas que deben de morir o ser sacrificadas... Eso no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo. Además, tu que eres tan orgulloso… ¿A cuantas personas no mataste de manera cobarde para poder cumplir con tus misiones maldito asesino? Todos aquí presente tenemos algo de que sentirnos avergonzados, pero no importa ya… De todos modos lo que les cuento de alguna manera u otra lo sabrán tarde o temprano... Y si sigo con vida., me asegurare en redimirme cuando asesine a cualquiera de ustedes cuando tenga la más mínima oportunidad…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Bien, bien., ahora habla! ¡¿En dónde se ubican?!

 ** _(¡Repentinamente, Kenshin volvió a ver de reojos hacia el lado de la ventana de la habitación!)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¡Aguarden, no estamos solos!

 ** _(¡Justo en el momento en que Kenshin dijo eso, ocurrió una gran explosión por la pared en donde había unas ventanas! ¡Todos salieron impulsados bruscamente hacia atrás, cayendo al piso de manera muy fuerte! ¡Había mucho polvo en el aire, que casi no se podía distinguir nada…, todos estaban tirados en el piso queriendo levantarse!)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¡Huf, huf! ¡¿Están todos bien?!

 **Sanosuke:** Si... Huf, huf, huf…, supongo que si…

 **Seiso:** ¡Aaahhh! ¡Creo que mi brazo está roto! ¡Ahhhhhh!

 ** _(Saito se levantó de manera un poco aturdida, y fue directo hacia en donde la explosión se originó… Pudo notar un gran orificio en la pared producto a la explosión… Salió de inmediato y hecho un vistazo por la parte de afuera, mientras el polvo se iba aplacando poco a poco…)_**

 **Saito:** Malditos..., lo sabía…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Que ocurre Saito? ¡¿Aaaaah?!

 ** _(¡Okatu estaba tirado en una esquina cubierto de polvo y ladrillos, muerto! ¡No se sabía con claridad si la explosión fue lo que lo mato, pero al parecer eso no importo en realidad, ya que querían asegurarse de manera más contundente al clavarle una daga en su garganta! Querían evitar a como diera lugar el que Okatu hablara y comprometieran sus planes al revelar la ubicación de su escondite. ¡Pero lo más extraño es que cuando salieron a revisar por el lado de afuera., no había ni rastros de que alguien había estado ahí! )_**

 **Notas De Autor:** **Hola, aquí Hitokiri Ron saludando y agradeciendo todas sus visitas y leídas que la historia lleva hasta la vez. Les invito a dejar sus reviews/comentarios para saber sus pensamientos acerca de la historia, ya que me interesa mucho conocer lo que opinan. También invito a que echen un vistazo a mi one-shot sobre Enimishio Komagata, el enemigo principal de esta historia… Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	27. Acto: 26

**Acto 26: ¡La Pesadilla Cobra Vida, La Aparición De Enimishio Komagata Y La Resurrección Del Juppongatana!**

 ** _(Y después de aquella terrible explosión que acabó con la vida de Okatu, entraron los demás policías para ver qué había ocurrido… De inmediato se llevaron a Seiso a la enfermería y comenzaron a limpiar el lugar…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Maldición, no puede ser! ¡Asesinaron a Okatu, nuestra única esperanza para encontrar el escondite de Enimishio y sus hombres! ¿Kenshin dime, cómo vamos hacer para recuperar a los que fueron secuestrados?

 **Kenshin:** Aun no lo sé Sanosuke, pero me molesta mucho la manera en como juegan con las vidas de los demás, ellos no se detendrán antes nada ni nadie... **_(No podemos seguir a ciegas, necesitamos hacer algo pronto..., de lo contrario podríamos ser asesinados con mucha facilidad…)_** Son extremadamente sigilosos…

 **Saito:** Aguarda un momento…

 **Kenshin:** ¿A dónde vas Saito?

 ** _(En ese momento, Saito salió de inmediato en busca del primer sujeto que se había capturado, aquel sujeto que Sanosuke llevo desde un inicio para ser interrogado... En ese momento, Kenshin y Sanosuke decidieron seguir a Saito para ver que tenía en mente, ya que se veía muy pensativo….)_**

 **Saito:** **_(¿…?!)_** Battousai…, mira…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Que sucede Saito? ¡¿Ah?!

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí, porque la puerta de su celda está abierta? ¡Mira Kenshin, también está muerto! ¡¿Cómo rayos entraron y tuvieron la oportunidad de asesinarlo sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta?!

 **Saito:** La puerta está rota... Esto debió haber sucedido en el momento de la explosión, aprovecharon el ruido y la conmoción para no ser detectados al momento en que rompían la puerta y lo asesinaban…

 **Kenshin:** Si, tienes razón… Al parecer no quieren dejar ningún cabo suelto…

 **Sanosuke:** No entiendo la manera de pensar de estos sujetos... Se dejan atrapar sabiendo que sus vidas corren peligro por tratar de silenciarlos., y aun así lo hacen… ¡MALDICION! ¡¿QUE SUCEDE CON ESTOS IDIOTAS?! ¡Qué percepción más estúpida la que tienen de ver la vida!

 **Saito:** Oye, ustedes de ahí… ¿Acaso no vieron a nadie sospechoso entrar en algún momento antes de la explosión?

 **Policía:** No señor Fujita, nosotros no hemos visto a nadie sospechoso por estos lados, disculpe…

 ** _(Era muy extraña en la manera que las cosas estaban ocurriendo... Nadie parecía saber nada, fue un trabajo rápido y limpio.., sin dejar rastro alguno...)_**

 **Kenshin:** Saito, dime que piensas hacer…

 **Saito:** Aun no estoy seguro… Lo único que sí sé, es que es a mí a quien buscan matar y no traeré a más hombres a este lugar para que sean blancos fácil de los hombres de Enimishio. Tendré únicamente a cinco hombres con migo aquí para que se ocupen de las tareas comunes, el resto los mandare a diferente estaciones por el momento hasta nuevo aviso…

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo. Me parece bien, pero…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡No seas estúpido Saito! ¡Si haces eso, te dejaras demasiado desprotegido! ¡De una u otra manera tienes que dejar oportunidad para avisarnos o tener quien te apoye, seria suicidio y lo sabes!

 **Kenshin:** Saito, Sanosuke tiene razón... No es bueno en que quedes demasiado desprotegido, al menos que puedas contar con alguien que posea muchas habilidades. Es una lástima que Eiji no esté aquí, pero creo que debes de pensarla mejor.

 **Saito:** **_(Eiji…)_** Ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse, has de recordar que sigo siendo un antiguo líder del Grupo Shinsen., nosotros no nos dejamos vencer tan fácilmente. Ustedes ocúpense de sus asuntos, si la situación cambia o algo sucede., les avisare..., al igual que ustedes deben mantenerme informado de cualquier anomalía… **_(Además, claro está que nadie más buscara como asesinarme, nadie más adecuado que esos dos inútiles de Serizawa y Nishiki... Esto será un duelo a muerte y no quiero que nadie más intervenga en nuestra pequeña reunión…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Bien, así será Saito., mucha cautela y suerte…

 **Sanosuke:** Hasta luego…

 ** _(Y después de eso, Kenshin y Sanosuke se marcharon regreso al Dojo para contar todo lo que había ocurrido... Pero a pesar de todo lo malo ocurrido en la estación y el asesinato de Okatu, había algo de buenas notificas en todo esto... Nos dimos cuenta por parte de Okatu, en que aquellos secuestrados aún estaban con vida…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Todo esto me tiene muy nervioso y ansioso… No puedo creer de la manera en que nos están tomando por sorpresa... Al parecer siempre estamos bajo observación y no podemos distraernos ni confiar en nadie…

 **Kenshin:** Así es Sano… El estar siempre a ciegas y no saber ni siquiera quien está involucrado en todo esto, nos hace blancos muy fáciles de localizar o atacar. Por eso debemos de cooperar con Saito en todo lo que podamos, para ayudarle a descubrir el escondite de Enimishio Komagata lo más pronto posible. Además, aquellos que secuestraron se encuentran en grave peligro, y no sabemos con certeza si cambie de opinión y no vea necesario conservarlos vivos.

 **Sanosuke:** Si, tienes mucha razón…

 **Kenshin:** Creo que será buena idea formular algún tipo de plan de búsqueda… Podemos recaudar pistas muy rápidamente si tenemos la ayuda de los Oniwabanshu, ya que ellos son excelentes espías y se movilizan muy rápido de manera sigilosa.

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya, bien pensado Kenshin, es una muy buena idea… ¡Solo tenemos que organizar ese plan de búsqueda en cuanto antes, y seguro lo lograremos!

 ** _(Por otro lado en las afueras de la ciudad de Kyoto, en una enorme predio vacío en la parte de enfrente del Santuario Fushimi Inari-Taishi zona sur…)_**

 **?:** Mmmm… Esto se ve interesante….

 ** _(Un numeroso ejército con casi quinientos hombres, se encontraban formados… Todos tocando el piso con ambas rodillas y sentados en sus talones, con sus espaldas bien rectas y sus manos en sus piernas… El ejército estaba dividido en dos partes que formaban una especie de pasarela por en medio de ellos, una mitad viéndose con la otra... Y repentinamente, el apareció…., el temido y extremadamente peligroso Enimishio Komagata... Un joven de unos veintiún años de edad. Él es de alta estatura y contextura media pero muy tonificado., cabello largo y amarrado hacia arriba al estilo muy tradicional de un samurái… Su vestidura es muy parecida a la de un ninja, negra y ajustada al cuerpo en la parte superior, pero sin mangas... Sus pantalones son azul oscuro desajustado a como lo utiliza Seijuro Hiko., su brazo derecho esta vendado por completo desde su mano hasta su hombro... Sus armas son dos espadas, una en el cinturón por su lado izquierdo, y la otra justo en medio de su espalda de manera totalmente vertical, cual mostraba un poco de su empuñadura por encima de su cabeza. Sus calzados eran botas negras cual alcanzaban a la mitad de sus pantorrillas y que amarraban las mangas de su pantalón… En ese momento, todos giraron sus cabezas y de inmediato agacharon sus cabezas... Nadie decía ni hacia absolutamente nada…. El primero que lo recibió fue Hoji, agachando su rostro y con su puño derecho en el pecho…)_**

 **Hoji:** Señor Enimishio Komagata… Me alegra mucho verlo aquí, que bien que ya está de regreso…

 **Enimishio:** Si…. A mí también me alegra mucho estar de regreso aquí… Hoji…, por favor se amable y contéstame algo que he querido saber desde ya un tiempo atrás...

 **Hoji:** Claro que sí señor Enimishio, pregúnteme lo que usted quiera…

 **Enimishio:** Dime…. ¿Que ha estado ocurriendo en mi ausencia? Me gustaría aclarar mis pensamientos y saber si alguien me miente en mi organización…

 ** _(Hoji, con su mirada clavada en el piso..., miro de reojo a Enimishio… Y con un rostro bastante sudado y tragando grueso, le contesto de manera muy nerviosa…)_**

 **Hoji:** Ah bueno…, aquí…, todo va conforme lo planeado señor… Pero creo que será mejor si habláramos adentro... ¿No le parece así?

 **Enimishio:** No…, no me parece así Hoji… Entonces será mejor que me conteste mi siguiente pregunta…

 **Hoji:** Mmmm… ¿Dígame señor, en que más lo puedo ayudar para aclarar sus pensamientos?

 **Enimishio:** Por favor cierra la boca y haz silencio Hoji… ¿Cómo piensas que puedo obtener respeto de los que me sirven o incluso de mis enemigos…, cuando ni si quiera me obedecen al momento en que no me encuentro con ustedes?

 **Hoji:** ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(En ese momento, Enimishio volteo a ver a Hoji de reojos… ¡Y repentinamente lo agarró por su cuello con su mano izquierda fuertemente, cortándole la respirar casi por completo! Hoji inmediatamente le agarro sus ante brazo con ambas manos al sentir que casi no respiraba… Sin embargo…, con una expresión muy simple, pero extremadamente seria en su rostro., Enimishio iba hablándole de manera muy tranquila…, él iba avanzaba lentamente hacia adelante y haciendo que Hoji arrastrara sus pies al retroceder…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Sabes… Para mí el respeto lo es todo… Si mis hombres no me obedecen, significa que no me respetan... Y si no me respetan..., es igual que estar rodeado de enemigos que en cualquier momento me traicionaran... Mis enemigos deben saber que yo, Enimishio Komagata., soy un samurái de palabra… Y la palabra de un samurái jamás se quebranta, por mucho y más que el enemigo se lo merezca... Y la única manera en que yo haría algo así, es por ver que mis planes corran peligro de alguna manera… Sé que tu no entiendes nada de estas cosas., y que también te cuesta mucho trabajo respirar… Pero necesito que muevas tu cabeza a como puedas, para indicarme que entendiste lo que te acabo de decir…

 **Hoji:** Aaarrrrrrr... Señor... Yo… Huf, huf… Yo…

 **Enimishio:** ¿En realidad pensaste que no me daría cuenta de todo lo que estabas haciendo tras mis espaldas?

 ** _(Enimishio continúo avanzando, hasta llevar a Hoji hasta unos de los pilares del templo... Y con una simple mirada, dos soldados ninjas se levantaron y lo sostuvieron con sus manos hacia atrás... Inmediatamente les ordeno a que lo ataran al pilar y lo golpearan brutalmente, pero sin matarlo…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Que todos aquí sepan... Aquel que no cumpla con mis órdenes de la manera exactas en que las doy, será considerado un traidor... Y no permitiré que los traidores se salgan con las suyas... Maldito Hoji, tu que le serviste a mi padre…, pensaría que tendrías más prudencia con tu comportamiento, y pensé que me podrías servir igual a mi… Pero no permitiré que actúes de manera sigilosa ni clandestina tras mis espaldas, así a como las ratas lo suelen hacer… Especialmente si te aprovechas de mis recursos y pasas por encima de mis órdenes… ¡Tu estúpida desesperación hará que eches a perder todo y pongas en vergüenza mi palabra de espadachín!

 **Hoji:** Grrrrrrr…. Noooo….

 **Enimishio:** ¡Déjenlo atado ahí hasta que muera, y que todos sepan que les pasara si se atreven a desobedecer mis órdenes!

 **Soldados Ninjas:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Todos los soldados quedaron viendo a Hoji atado y en muy mal estado… Estaba sangrando mucho después de ser golpeado numerosas veces en el rostro y el cuerpo entero... ¡Todos ellos gritaron al mismo tiempo "SI Señor", numerosas veces!)_**

 **Enimishio:** **_(Más vale que sepas aprovechar este tiempo otorgado Battousai... Pronto tú y todas las personas que conoces morirán sin compasión alguna… Este país entero será mi alimento, solo es cuestión de tiempo… Me encargare de algunas cosas primero, y luego hare que te arrepientas de haber hecho caso a este maldito gobierno cuando aceptaste involucrarte en la muerte de mis padres…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Enimishio se dio la vuelta y torno su mirada hacia atrás… Ocho desconocidos estaban llegando momentos después de que él llegara… Al verlos, él puso una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro… Todos los soldados que estaban arrodillados quedaron viendo con cara de asombro y de intriga, un poco confundidos... Pero…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Mmmmm… Justo a tiempo… Finalmente algo de buenas noticias, jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(En ese momento, Enimishio subió los escalones de la entrada al santuario, y comenzó a hablar en voz alta, de manera muy exaltada y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡He aquí! ¡Inspirado de la idea de mi padre, el gran Makoto Shishio! ¡He decidido darles vida nuevamente a las más poderosas espadas del Japón! ¡Es mi versión del nuevo Juppongatana! ¡Conozcan a **Serizawa Kamo**! **(Personaje De la Vida Real/Historia Creada Por Mi)**

 ** _(Serizawa Kamo de 32 años de edad... Un hombre de baja estatura y contextura delgada... Un antiguo líder y el fundador de la tropa número dos de los temidos lobos de Mibu, Grupo Shinsen... Carga un obsesivo rencor en contra del gobierno Meiji, ya que jamás acepto el derrocamiento de la era Tokugawa y simplemente estaba esperando a la oportunidad perfecta para realizar un atentado… Pero de igual manera guarda un gran rencor en contra de Hajime Saito, a quien considera un traidor por estar trabajando para dicho gobierno., abandonando los principios y raíces del Grupo Shinsen…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡ **Niimi Nishiki**! **(Personaje De la Vida Real/Historia Creada Por Mi)**

 ** _(Niimi Nishiki de 33 años de edad… Un hombre de mediana estatura y contextura delgada, tiene cabello largo y amarrado hacia arriba de manera muy tradicional en un samurái… Al igual que Serizawa, Nishiki fue un antiguo fundador para el Grupo Shinsen., con la diferencia que él fue maestro de Kendo para los lobos de Mibu, utilizando un estilo diferente pero muy peligroso llamado Shintomunen-ryu quien únicamente se reserva para su propio uso... Trabaja junto a Serizawa con igual ideales, lo cual lo convierte en un candidato y perfecto compañero para los atentados en contra del gobierno Meiji, y a pesar en que sostiene el mismo rencor por Hajime Saito por razones similares a las de Serizawa…, su objetivo principal es acabar con el ultimo integrante conocido en estar aún con vida del Clan Choshu, Kenshin Himura, quienes fueron responsables por la muerte de su hermano menor hace mucho tiempo atrás…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡ **Minatsu Yoshida**! **(Personaje/Historia Creado Por Mi)**

 ** _(Minatsu Yoshida de 20 años de edad… Una joven mujer con un carácter muy dulce y amigable de baja estatura y delgada contextura... Tiene cabello corto hasta el mentón... Especializada en ser extremadamente veloz y certera con sus ataques... Camina con dos Wakizashi (La espada más pequeña de un conjunto de tres espadas katana), una en cada lado de su cintura en forma semis vertical, con las empuñaduras hacia adelante... Hija de un ya difunto samurái espía para los Tokugawa., quien fue sorprendido realizando espionaje en una reunión establecida por Toshimichi Okubo y ejecutado de manera atroz en frente de todos como forma de ejemplo y poder de los rebeldes a favor del Meiji, razón en por que Minatsu sostiene un enorme rencor en contra del gobierno… Y a pesar en tener una alocada personalidad producto a su duro pasado... Es una mujer muy astuta, inteligente y sedienta de sangre., perfecta para los macabros planes de Enimishio Komagata, quien también secretamente sostiene ciertos sentimientos ocultos por el…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡ **Iron Fist Jim**! **(Personaje/Historia Creado Por Mi)**

 ** _(Jim Jefferson, mejor conocido como Iron Fist Jim (Puño de hierro Jim) de 30 años de edad… Un hombre extranjero viniendo desde Nueva York Estados Unidos… Tiene una personalidad muy engreída… Es alto y moreno, de contextura muy recia y musculosa., tiene cabello cortó muy pegado a la piel. Es un boxeador asesino y convicto fugitivo muy buscado por las autoridades, culpado por docenas de asesinatos gracias a que acostumbra a ponerle platinas de hierro a sus guantes y usa todo tipo de trucos sucios en batallas con tal de ganar... Siempre camina amarrado sus guantes enredado entre sus cordones alrededor de su cuello. Se unió al grupo por dinero y la oportunidad de recuperar su libertad, aunque esta sea en otro país... No conoces nada sobre el gobierno más que las cosas que ha escuchado decir de los demás miembros del grupo, pero en realidad tampoco le interesan esas cosas, siempre y cuando la paga sea buena…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡ **Roger Stomp**! **(Personaje/Historia Creado Por Mi)**

 ** _(Roger Emerson, o mejor conocido como Roger Stomp (Roger Pisotón) de 35 años de edad… Un ex campeón de lucha libre extranjero viniendo desde Inglaterra, con aspecto y carácter muy rudo. Tiene cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros., es de alta estatura, extremadamente recio y contiene una fuerza brutal... Fue descubierto por la federación de lucha libre en su país, haciendo peleas ilegales a muerte con el fin de agarrar más experiencia como luchador y nombrarse el verdadero campeón en dicho deporte. Procesado por muchos asesinatos en circuitos clandestinos., pero de igual manera lleva el mismo objetivo en mente…, se unió al grupo por dinero y el alejarse de las autoridades en su país... Es bastante torpe con lo que dice y la manera en cómo se comporta, sin embargo Enimishio Komagata vio un interesante uso para el en sus macabro planes…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡ **Kyukinaji Tanaka**! **(Personaje/Historia Creado Por Mi)**

 ** _(Kyukinaji Tanaka de 25 años de edad… Mujer originaria de Japón muy bonita y hermosa de mediana estatura y mediana contextura. Cabello largo y suelto hasta la cintura, quien tiene un aspecto muy parecido a las geishas... Lleva consigo dos Tonfas de acero (Un tipo de pequeño bastón en forma de "L", cual usualmente cubre todo el antebrazo), con puntas muy agudas en sus extremos, estos los lleva en forma de X en su espalda. Es una persona muy ambiciosa quien siempre busca fama, dinero y poder., al intentar demostrar al mundo ser la guerrera femenina más poderosa… Tiene y sostiene cierta rivalidad con su hermana menor, quien al igual dice tener mejores habilidades que ella, y ambas siempre buscan como enfrentarse para llevar a cabo un combate definitivo y comprobar su supremacía… Sin embargo tuvo que huir en su último encuentro, ya que fue invocada por Enimishio Komagata, después de haber sido altamente recomendada por personas de confianza para el… No le interesan rencillas personales en contra del gobierno ni con nadie en específico, solo quiere el dinero prometido y ser conocida como una muy poderosa guerrera, al unirse en una misión tan grande a como la que ahora forma parte…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡ **Shinjo Tukusama**! **(Personaje/Historia Creado Por Mi)**

 ** _(Shinjo Tukusama de 32 años de edad… Un hombre viniendo desde Hong Kong China, de baja estatura y delgada contextura., con cabello estilo varonil... Contiene un conocimiento extremadamente amplio en varias artes marciales y únicamente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No contiene armas, pero es extremadamente veloz, poderoso y contiene una enorme precisión en sus ataques... Siempre buscando medir habilidades con peleadores muy fuertes, diciendo que las armas son un desperdicio de la verdadera belleza y destreza del cuerpo humano... Se unió al grupo no por dinero, puesto que ya tiene una enorme fortuna gracias a su duro y doloroso pasado… El simplemente se unión con el afán o propósito de enfrentarse a guerreros muy poderosos, buscando como objetivo agudizar aún más sus habilidades al ser conocedor de diversas artes marciales a como le sea posible… Y a pesar de que salió de la extrema pobreza y perdió a su familia desde muy temprana edad, ahora goza de una gran fortuna y fama en su país como el luchador más completo, al igual que el apoyo de su gobierno…, razón por la cual a Enimishio Komagata le interesó mucho invitarlo a su organización, prometiéndole lo que tanto busca…, poderosos rivales para hacerlo sentir vivo nuevamente… Siempre busca como ser reconocido como uno de los más grandes guerreros en la historia. Es muy engerido, pero no descuidado., ya que es muy analítico y serio al momento de sostener un combate... Suele arrodillarse para utilizar la frase "Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud" como forma de recuerdo y cierta promesa debido a su pasado justo antes de luchar con seriedad, lo cual lo hace cambiar totalmente…, convirtiéndolo en un guerrero muy peligroso y agresivo…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡ **Tsukingo Matsumoto**! **(Personaje/Historia Creado Por Mi)**

 ** _(Tsukingo Matsumoto de 40 años de edad… Hombre Originario de Japón… Es de mediana estatura y gorda contextura, no tiene cabellera del todo. Es poseedor de una larga lanza de acero con unas puntas muy filosas en cada extremo... Lleva viejas rencillas en contra del gobierno Meiji, diciendo que no moriría hasta ver a este gobierno derrocado... Su familia fue asesinada por oficiales del gobierno Meiji al ser culpada de traidores, ya que dichos oficiales estaban dando seguimiento a un espía rebelde, y este se introdujo en sus viviendas para ocultarse sin que ellos lo supieran… Fue razón para que la familia negara saber algo al respecto, e impidiendo que revisaran su hogar., haciendo que los oficiales se enfadaran mucho, hasta finalmente culparlos de traidores, acabando con sus vidas en una ejecución publica en frente de su casa, como ejemplo de los traidores al país…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Ahora entremos... Ha llegado el tiempo de sentarnos y llegar a un acuerdo para derrocar a este maldito gobierno de una buena vez y colocarnos en la cima… Jm, jm, jm, jm, jm, jm, jm…

 ** _(En ese momento, todos los soldados se levantaron y exclamaron muy fuerte… Cada uno con su puño derecho al aire diciendo "Si, viva nuestro gran señor Enimishio"… Esto era aún más aterrador de lo que esperaba o podría imaginar... Tener a todos esos asesinos compartiendo la misma ambición y sed de sangre... Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos ellos salieran a comenzar con su plan de derrocar a este gobierno, causando destrozos y derramamiento de sangre… No sé con exactitud lo que va a suceder, lo único de lo que si estoy segura…, es en que muchas personas inocentes serán afectadas e involucrada en esta terrible lucha contra el mal causado por el terrible Enimishio Komagata y su organización de asesinos..., lo que el denomina como su nueva versión del Juppongatana… Pero aun que todo se mire perdido, debemos ser optimista y seguir firme con nuestra lucha… No podemos rendirnos… No descansaremos por el bien y la paz de todos en este país…)_**

 **Enimishio Komagata** **(Personaje/Historia Creado Por Mi)**


	28. Acto: 27

**Acto 27: ¡Los Inquebrantables Principios de un orgulloso Samurái!**

 ** _(Y después de haber presentado a los miembros que formaban la nueva versión de su Juppongatana, todos decidieron entrar al templo para dialogar y llegar a un acuerdo… Tenían una especie de banquete servido para todos ellos en una gran mesa mu lujosa… Y aunque aún faltaban algunos integrantes del grupo, decidieron continuar con la reunión…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Y dime Nishiki, como estuvo ese pequeño saludo con Battousai el otro día en el barco?

 **Nishiki:** Si… Desgraciadamente perdí el encuentro con él… Es extremadamente fuerte, mucho más de lo que me esperaba… Pero aun así, pude lastimarlo en varias ocasiones., y sé que puede ser vencido…

 **Enimishio:** Si, entiendo… Déjame decirte que la única razón por la que sigues con vida en estos momentos, es porque formas una parte importante de nuestros planes., tú y Serizawa… Pero de ahora en adelante, nadie mueve ni un solo dedo sin que yo lo autorice... Y quiero saber en este momento si alguien más está en desacuerdo con mis órdenes...

 ** _(Todos en ese salón estaban de acuerdo con Enimishio e hicieron en su propia manera algún tipo de gesto afirmando que "si"… Repentinamente entro otro sujeto desconocido a la habitación…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Ah eres tú. Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña reunión, Iemochi…

 **Iemochi:** Si, me da mucho gusto en saber que ya todos están aquí.. Creo que debemos comenzar nuestros ataques en cuanto antes…

 **Enimishio:** No, aun no… Quiero terminar de reunir a dos hombres más que aún no están listos… Se están encargando de algo muy importante para mí y me dijeron que dentro de unos meses estarán aquí…

 **Iemochi:** Bien, entiendo… ¿Entonces cual será nuestro próximo objetivo?

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡Señor Enimishio! ¡Disculpe la interrupción., pero necesito decirle algo muy importante!

 ** _(En ese momento llego uno de los tantos soldados para hablar con Enimishio…, y aunque el soldado estaba muerto de miedo por interrumpir la reunión, aun así quiso comunicar lo que ocurría…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Mmmm, que sucede? Sabes que no me gusta ser interrumpido, más vale que sea algo importante, de lo contrario le aras compañía a nuestro amigo Hoji…

 **Soldado Ninja:** Si…, por supuesto que sí señor Enimishio… Es que…, en lo que estábamos revisando y acomodando las cosas en el fondo, encontramos esto… ¡Tráiganlos!

 **Enimishio:** ¿Mmmm? ¿Y que tenemos aquí, qué significa esto?

 ** _(En ese momento, varios soldados entraron al salón rápidamente y traían a Tsubame, Ishinoro y a Eiji con las manos amarradas hacia atrás y con los ojos vendados… Estaban un poco golpeados, sobre todo Eiji que seguramente fue el que más lucho para no ser atrapado…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** Sé lo que ocurrió aquí señor Enimishio, pero…

 **Iemochi:** ¡Entonces habla de una buena vez antes de que tú seas la próxima víctima aquí!

 **Soldado Ninja:** Si... Hoji estuvo secuestrando a personas de importancia para nuestros enemigos, con el fin de tenerlos a su merced. Nos costó mucho trabajo realizar dichos secuestros, especialmente con este sujeto llamado Semitori…

 **Iemochi:** Ese imbécil de Hoji, actuó de manera muy precipitada... Pero admito que no es mala idea… De esa manera obtendremos la ventaja con ellos... Creo que deberíamos utilizar esto a nuestro favor señor Enimishio… **_(Yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo y nunca vi a Hoji actuando de manera extraña. Especialmente haciendo este tipo de cosas pero., en realidad no fue mala idea…)_**

 ** _(Enimishio se levantó y fue directo hacia en donde estaban los tres atados… Los quedo viendo con un rostro muy serio pero sin decir... Sus ojos clavado fijamente en los tres ellos… En ese momento Minatsu, la chica de las dos pequeñas espadas wakizashi repentinamente hablo con un muy tranquilo tono y una cariñosa sonrisa en ella…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Bueno, si piden mi opinión., creo que deberíamos eliminarlos a los tres… De esa manera sabrán lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido y preciado en batalla… Ustedes saben…, hacerlos sufrir un poco, antes de que sufran bastante, jajajajaja…

 **Shinjo:** No estoy de acuerdo en acabar con alguien que no pueda defenderse, me parece un desperdicio de energías sin sentido., aparte en que no ganamos nada en asesinar a simple basuras a como esas... Sin embargo si lo hacemos, hará que se enfaden tanto que se verán obligados a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, y eso haría de los enfrentamientos algo más interesante… Además, vine aquí con la esperanza de un digno rival… A mí me interesa el dinero, no me gustaría volver a casa decepcionado…

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Pues a mí no me parece el acecinamiento de mujeres, o de personas atadas… Pero en parte la idea de doblegar a nuestros enemigos de esa manera no me parece nada mal… ¡Por lo menos dejemos que peleen hasta la muerte, así nos divertiremos un poco, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Qué situación más terrible la que los tres ellos estaban enfrentando... Estaban muy aterrados con el simple hecho de escuchar en la manera en que hablaban todos ellos... Estaban sudando mucho y no sabían que era lo que iba a suceder con sus vidas… Mientras tanto, Enimishio seguía viéndolos fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada… Simplemente escuchaba los que los demás opinaban, pero sin hablar…)_**

 **Tsukingo:** ¡Saben que, mejor dejemos de pensarla tanto y que mueran de una buena vez! ¡Han pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que asesine a unos campesinos para no perder la buenas costumbres, y me pregunto quién sangrara más! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Tsukingo se levantó muy exaltado con su lanza en su mano derecha y una gran sonrisa en el rostro., iba directamente hacia Tsubame por ser a la que más cerca estaba de él… Pero en lo que llega lo suficientemente cerca de ella, todos vieron que se detuvo repentinamente con una expresión de susto en su rostro, y sus ojos muy abiertos… En un parpadeo, Enimishio había sacado la espada que cargaba en su espalda y le puso la punta justo en el cuello sin necesidad de voltear a verlo… Y con el mismo impulso que Tsukingo llevaba al caminar, fue suficiente para hacer contacto con la punta de la espada y hacerle una pequeña herida en su cuello., la cual de inmediato le comenzó a sangrar un poco…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Dime Tsukingo... ¿Y desde cuando tienes la autoridad para tomar decisiones en este lugar? ¿O te gustaría mostrarnos que me equivoco? Porque al mi parecer, tu puedes sangrar más…

 **Tsukingo:** Bueno, yo solo..., ah... Disculpe señor Enimishio, no volverá a suceder…

 ** _(Tsukingo no tuvo más opción que retroceder…. Estaba muy nervioso y bastante palidecido. Enimishio guardo su espada y con un rostro muy serio a como de costumbre, le dijo…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Bien… Vamos hacer un trato tú y yo Tsukingo…

 **Tsukingo:** ¿Trato?...

 **Enimishio:** Si, así es… Soltare a nuestro amigo más hábil aquí llamado Semitori... Ya que este soldado ha dicho que no fue nada fácil en capturarlo, y supongo que es el más adecuado. Iremos al salón de combates y dejare que ustedes dos tengan un duelo...

 **Tsukingo:** ¡Ja! ¡Eso me parece una excelente idea señor Enimishio!

 **Enimishio:** Pero….

 **Tsukingo:** ¿Ah? ¿Pero?...

 **Enimishio:** Aprovechando que estás tan ansioso por derramar sangre, y que me haigas interrumpido con tu descortés manera de comportarte, abran ciertas condiciones para ti… Si tu ganas, dejare que acabes con el resto de ellos justo así a como tú lo quieres hacer… Pero si tú pierdes el duelo, yo mismo acabare con tu vida y te ocupare como ejemplo para aquellos que piensen poder tomar decisiones por encima mí., especialmente el tener tal comportamiento… Ahora vamos, adelante... Vayamos al salón de combates... ¡AHORA!

 **Tsukingo:** ¿Ah? Bueno, si… Por supuesto que sí, andando…

 **Minatsu:** ¡Yupi, jajajajajaja! ¡Bien hecho Tsukingo, así se hace compañero! ¡Queremos ver algo interesante, diviértenos!

 ** _(En ese momento, todos se dirigieron hacia el salón de combates en donde entraron y permanecer muy callados y atentos… Se sentaron cerca de las paredes para dejar campo en medio del salón para el combate... Era un salón muy amplio y totalmente cerrado pero muy bien acondicionado por dentro. Poco después decidieron soltar a Eiji, y quitarle las vendas de los ojos. También lo hicieron con Ishinoro y Tsubame para que presenciaran el combate y poder darse cuenta de lo que les esperaría, pero sin desatarlos de las manos. Los tres tenían un rostro de espanto, estaban aterrados en ver a todos esos asesinos gozar con la situación y saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder… Ahora sus vidas dependían de las habilidades de Eiji, y solo esperaban a que el combate se llevara a cabo para saber si vivirían o morirían en ese lugar… Eiji temblaba un poco de los nervios, estaba extremadamente preocupado sin saber que esperar…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(¡Es el! ¡Ese sujeto ahí es Enimishio Komagata! Rayos..., tiene un aspecto mucho más atemorizante de lo que imaginaba… Y ahí están el resto de ellos, todos sus asesinos… De ninguna manera podre hacer algo para escapar aquí, no me queda de otra más que seguir su juego e intentar vencer a este sujeto... Al menos así tendremos una leve oportunidad de seguir con vida, pero…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Semitori, eh? Ah cómo pudiste haber escuchado, dejare que tengas un combate de manera justa y limpia con nuestro amigo Tsukingo aquí... El insiste en lo más profundo de su corazón que todos ustedes deben morir aquí y ahora... Sin embargo, he decidido darles una oportunidad para intercambiar sus puntos de vistas y sobrevivir al dejarlos luchar… Aunque debes de saber que este será un a muerte, y el triunfador conservara su vida, probando que tuvo la razón…., así de fácil... El perdedor morirá por la mano de su contrincante o la mía, da igual... ¿Ahora dime Semitori, que tipo de arma prefieres? ¿O pelearas con tus manos vacías?

 **Eiji:** Yo… Necesito mi arma que fue removida al momento de mi captura… ¡Necesito mi Kusarigama!

 **Enimishio:** Traigan su arma ahora mismo…

 ** _(Uno de los soldados fue inmediatamente en busca de su arma…, y mientras esperaban por un instante…)_** ****

 **Kyukinaji:** Que envidia me da, como quisiera poder divertirme un poco también. El viaje fue largo y aburrido, pero en fin... Aunque pienso que mejor los hubiéramos dejado ir. A como dice Shinjo., no ganamos ni dinero ni prestigio el matar a estas basuras…

 ** _(En ese momento, el soldado ninja volvió con la Kusarigama de Eiji y la lanzo justo a sus pies, a lo que Eiji la recogió de inmediato y se puso en guardia... Comenzó a girar la cadena de manera muy rápida, lo que hizo a Tsukingo enfadarse mucho al verlo y decidió ponerse en guardia también, haciendo girar su lanza por delante y detrás de él...)_**

 **Enimishio:** Bueno, espero ambos estén listos. Entonces pueden empezar con la diversión…

 **Eiji:** **_(Él puede tener muy buen alcance con su arma, pero no será más rápida que la mía… Tengo que aprovechar la velocidad por encima de su fuerza y su limitación de movimientos… Creo saber lo que debo de hacer, solo que si fallo..., estaré en serios problemas… ¡No, no, no! ¡Este no es momento de titubear, puedo hacerlo., debo de hacerlo! ¡La vida de ellos dos depende de mí, lo lograre!)_**

 **Tsukingo:** **_(Ya veo, se ve que tiene mucha confianza en su arma… Puede ser que me supere en velocidad y flexibilidad, pero tengo un par de sorpresas esperándole... Además, no permitiré que este mocoso me ridiculice ante todos aquí... No he llegado tan lejos para perder ante un novato a como él, estoy muy orgulloso de formar parte del nuevo Juppongatana... ¡Debo terminara esto en un par de ataques!)_**

 ** _(Ambos estaban guardando su distancia de manera muy cuidadosa…, estaban girando poco a poco por el salón… ¡En ese momento, Tsukingo dio un salto bastante fuerte hacia adelante lanzándose sobre Eiji con su lanza estirada frontal, apuntándole para atravesarlo con una estocada directa a su cuello!)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(Lo suponía…)_** ¡Demasiado lento!

 ** _(¡En lo que Eiji vio venir a Tsukingo por encima de él, rápidamente se lanzó y rodo por el piso hacia su lado derecho, Tsukingo fallo la estocada y ensarto su lanza en la pared atrás de Eiji, lo que le dio un lapso de tiempo muy corto a Eiji para que este se levantara muy rápidamente! ¡Salto fuertemente mientras giraba la cadena a gran velocidad y le lanzo la parte del cuchillo apuntando directo hacia el pie izquierdo de Tsukingo quien logro a capturarlo, dándole una fuerte estocada., dejándolo atravesado y clavado en el piso con el cuchillo!)_**

 **Tsukingo:** ¡¿AAAAHHHHHRRRRRR?! ¡No puede ser! **_(¡Maldito mocoso, es mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, si no hago algo me va a matar!)_**

 ** _(¡Justo en ese momento, Eiji se deja ir muy rápidamente hacia Tsukingo para golpearlo directamente en la parte trasera de su cabeza con su puño, con intenciones de dejarlo inconsciente, pero al llegar lo suficientemente cerca de él, Tsukingo desprende la mitad de su lanza, la cual esta se podía desprender en dos parte de tamaño iguales! En eso, Tsukingo esquiva el golpe de Eiji haciéndolo golpear la misma pared en donde la otra mitad de la lanza aun seguía atorada, se deja caer al piso mientras se giraba un poco, lo suficiente para clavarle la otra mitad de su lanza en la pierna derecha a Eiji!)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(¡Grrrrrrr, maldición! ¡Me logro engañar con su lanza, no sabía que esta se pudiera separa de dos!)_** ¡Esto aún no termina!

 ** _(¡Eiji retrocedió un paso hacia atrás para darse un poco de espacio, y de alguna manera ignoro el dolor, patio la mano de Tsukingo que sostenía la lanza clavada en su pierna y en lo que Tsukingo la suelta, aprovecho el otro extremo de su cadena para amarársela por su cuello! Tsukingo estaba siendo asfixiado por Eiji que a pesar de aun tener la lanza clavada en su pierna, no lo quería dejar ir... ¡Tsukingo lo quedaba viendo con un rostro de miedo y lo golpeaba en sus brazos como señal de rendimiento! )_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Maldito, mereces morir por querer acabar con nuestras vidas! Pero no vales la pena manchar mis manos con tu sucia sangre…

 ** _(De esa manera poco a poco lo fue liberando… Y cuando por fin Eiji lo soltó, se levantó y se arrancó la lanza de su pierna al igual que el cuchillo del pie de Tsukingo… Luego enrollo nuevamente su arma y se fue renqueando hacia los otros dos… Tsukingo solo lo quedaba viendo mientras caminaba, alejándose de el…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Bien hecho Semitori… Probaste ser el mejor guerrero aquí… Atenlo y póngales las vendas en los ojos a los tres nuevamente... Llévenlos de regreso a Tokyo y luego los liberan, no quiero que nadie los agreda de alguna manera… ¡¿Entendido?!

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Y después de que fueran atados y vendados nuevamente, comenzaron a caminar por guía del soldado ninja… ¡Repentinamente escucharon un grito muy desgarrador que dijo, "NO AGUARDE"! Luego se podía escuchar con mucha claridad como un objeto partía el viento con mucha velocidad, lo que hizo que todo quedara en silencio y creando un ambiente muy escalofriante, seguido por el sonido de algo caer y rodar… Enimishio había decapitado a Tsukingo, acabando con su vida rápidamente… Fue justo a como se lo había prometido... Fueron momentos de terror, pero al menos estaban cerca de ser libres y en camino a casa…)_**


	29. Acto: 28

**Acto 28: ¡Inesperada Salvación, El Final de Una Larga Pesadilla!**

 ** _(Y después de haber dado la orden para liberar a los rehenes, Enimishio decapito a Tsukingo y ordeno a los soldados que muestren su cuerpo como ejemplo para todo aquel que decidiera desafiar sus órdenes nuevamente... El resto del ejército al igual que su nuevo Juppongatana entendieron a la perfección que Enimishio tenía mucha rectitud en cuanto se trataba del espíritu samurái., pero era una persona de muy poca paciencia a quien no dudaría en acabar con la vida de alguien por el simple hecho de no cumplir con su palabra o mandato. ¿Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de preguntarme, hasta en donde llegara su violencia una vez que decida comenzar con su ataque? Repentinamente, antes de que los tres ellos salieran del cuarto…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Aguarda un momento Semitori, extiende tus manos…

 **Eiji:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?

 **Enimishio:** Toma, entrega esto a Battousai… Ahora váyanse de aquí, y no olviden., nadie les pondrá un solo dedo encima…

 ** _(Enimishio detuvo a Eiji para entregarle una carta, lo cual Eiji la tomo y siguieron con su camino sin decir nada. Y justo en el momento en que salían del lugar, se le pudo escuchar a Enimishio decir una sola palabra en voz baja... "Ve…" En realidad no sé a quién se lo dijo o porque, pero no le pusieron mucha atención y poco después, todos salieron de ahí para seguir con la reunión. Los tres rehenes fueron acompañados por tres guardias ninjas hasta las afueras del templo, en donde de inmediato consiguieron un carruaje para llevarlos al puerto. En la salida, pudieron escuchar unos quejidos de alguien aparentemente lastimado, a lo que poco después hablo y pudieron darse cuenta que era Hoji…)_**

 **Hoji:** Malditos, pagaran caro por esto… Díganle a Battousai, que ya sea en esta vida o en la otra…, me las pagara al igual que todos ustedes… Aaaarrrrrgggg… Yo..., Hoji Sadojima los esperare en el infierno, porque sé que ahí llegaran más pronto de lo que piensan… Grrrrrrr….

 **Eiji:** **_(Es Hoji, y Suena en muy mal estado… Al parecer estos sujetos le dieron una golpiza o algo por el estilo… ¿Pero porque? ¿Me pregunto qué estará pasando?)_**

 ** _(Poco después llego el carruaje y todos lo abordaron… Y a pesar de que el tiempo iba pasando, los tres ellos lo sentían como si fuese una eternidad... Y por supuesto, no era para menos el sentirse así después de haber atravesado tal terrible situación y a punto de ser libres…. Sin embargo, sabían que aún estaban bajo amenaza, ya eso era algo fácil de saberlo por el simple hecho de escuchar la plática que esos tres soldados estaban teniendo después de abordar el carruaje y comenzar su viajes…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** No sé, pero a mí me parece que era mejor lo que el señor Hoji intentaba hacer… ¿Es decir, porque esperar tanto no? Estoy muy ansioso por un poco de acción... ¿Es más, porque no le pedimos al conductor del carruaje que se detenga y liquidamos a estos tres payasos? Al fin de cuentas son nuestros enemigos. ¿Qué opinan muchachos, nos divertimos un poco?

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** Estas loco, el señor Enimishio sabe muy bien lo que hace., y si no quieres terminar a como el tonto de Hoji, más vale que te tranquilices.

 **Eiji:** **_(Rayos… Espero lleguemos pronto, estos sujetos me están poniendo muy nervioso...)_**

 **Tsubame:** **_(Yahiko…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 3:** Saben..., no me parece una mal idea lo que dices compañero…

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Soldado Ninja 3:** ¡A que deberíamos deshacernos de estos sujetos mientras tengamos la oportunidad! Al fin y al cabo, es a como tú dices compañero., son nuestros enemigos… ¡Especialmente este mocoso aquí, ya viste lo que le hiso a Tsukingo! Derroto a un miembro del nuevo Juppongatana... Haremos que se vea como un accidente., le diremos que intentaron huir y listo. ¿Qué opinan?

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** Pues yo estoy muy de acuerdo contigo amigo, quiero encargarme de ellos, en especial de esta niña linda que tenemos aquí, jajajajajaja….

 **Eiji:** **_(Malditos... No sé qué hacer, Ishinoro no es un luchador, mucho menos lo es Tsubame… Pero debo intentar hacer algo, antes de que estos sujetos nos aniquilen de la manera más estúpida…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¡Aguarden, no sean estúpidos! ¡¿En realidad creen poder hacer algo así y que el señor Enimishio no se dé cuenta?! ¡Ya estamos muy cerca de llegar, mejor no cometan una estupidez y volvamos en cuanto antes!

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¿Y quién se lo va a decir, tu?...

 **Soldado Ninja 3:** Creo que él quiere delatarnos amigo…

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¿Que piensan hacer? ¡No sean estúpidos!

 ** _(Los soldados seguían discutiendo entre sí, y dos de ellos comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para asesinar a los demás… ¡Pero en ese momento, mientras entraban en discusión., el carruaje se detuvo repentinamente! Todos voltearon a ver hacia adelante de manera muy sorprendida…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 3:** ¡Lo ves, creo que el conductor del carruaje escucho nuestra conversación y está de acuerdo en divertirse un poco! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 ** _(¡Justo en ese momento, escucharon la ventanilla que está colocada en la espalda del conductor romperse por una mano que estrecho hacia adentro, agarrando por el cuello al soldado ninja 3, cual se encontraba sentado en ese lugar y era el que hablaba con más exaltación sobre asesinar a los rehenes!)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 3:** ¡¿AH?! ¡AAAAARRRRRRGGGG!

 ** _(Y escucharon una voz ronca hablar de manera muy baja pero de aspecto muy tenebroso…)_**

 **?** : Creo que el señor Enimishio no agradecería saber de la manera que te expresas…, y si no me crees, podríamos preguntarle…. Mmmmm….

 ** _(El conductor del carruaje resulto ser alguien inesperado para los soldados ninjas, y ese alguien era conocido como uno de los hermanos "Iten Shinkiro"… Es uno de dos hermanos gemelos idénticos en apariencia de 30 años de edad… Son dos hermanos gemelos idénticos en apariencia. Son de alta estatura y delgada contextura., cabellos largo y lizo hasta la mitad de la espalda… Visten con una camisa negra elástica de mangas largas muy ajustada al cuerpo, un pantalón negro desajustado estilo samurái cuyo mangas son amarradas por unas botas negras no muy altas., incluso usan guantes y una especie de mascara que abarca hasta la mitad de sus rostros, cubriendo sus ojos y frente..., al igual que una capa larga y negra que lleva una especie de capucha, haciéndolos aún más difícil de reconocer. La velocidad es su arte, ambos utilizan la misma técnica Shinkiro-Ryu., significando "Técnica o Arte del Espejismo", cual es acompañada de un maestral uso de su espada kodachi que cada uno porta… Son como un camaleón, desaparecen fácilmente al igual que pueden estar en un lugar sin casi ser vistos por nadie… Por separados son extremadamente fuertes, pero al unirse..., son sumamente peligrosos ya que combinan sus técnicas. Nunca nadie ha logrado a verlos juntos al mismo tiempo, dando la impresión de ser como magos en aparecer y desaparecer de cualquier lugar de manera inesperada. Nadie más que Enimishio por supuesto, ya que ambos forman los más confiable soldados y representan ser su mano derecha en todo lo que hace…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?!

 ** _(¡Y sin decir más nada, Iten Shinkiro jala al Soldado Ninja 3, hasta sacarlo por la estrecha ventanilla! Los tres rehenes únicamente escuchaban la conmoción sin saber absolutamente nada, por lo cual decidieron en agacharse lo más que podían, al menos para intentar no salir heridos de los que estuviera sucediendo. En ese momento el Soldado Ninja 1 salió de inmediato del carruaje, solo para ver a su compañero tirado en el piso, a los pies de Iten Shinkiro…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú, y porque hiciste eso idiota?!

 ** _(El Soldado Ninja 1 desenvaino su espada de inmediato y se puso en guardia mientras el Soldado Ninja 2 lleno de pánico, solo observaba todo por la ventanilla de la puerta del carruaje...)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** No sé quién te crees o porque hiciste eso, pero aunque seamos del mismo equipo..., no dejare que te salgas con las tuyas… ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR, AAAAAHHH!

 ** _(El soldado ninja 1 se dejó ir directo hacia Iten Shinkiro con un sablazo vertical, lo cual pudo ver con sus propios ojos que logro a partir en dos desde su cabeza, hasta terminar la parte inferior de su cuerpo!)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¡JA! ¡Te lo merecías maldito idiota, eso te pasa por menospreciarme! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 ** _(Pero había algo muy extraño en todo esto… Al momento de retroceder su espada, vio que no caía Iten Shinkiro… Es más…, ni siquiera había sangre en su espada ni por ningún lado… Y el soldado ninja simplemente quedo viendo muy sorprendido y extrañado a la figura que aún seguía en frente de el sin moverse… ¡Pero después de un breve momento, esa figura iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta no dejar rastros…, lo cual en ese instante escucho una voz justo atrás de él que lo paralizo de miedo! Esa voz le dijo…)_**

 **Iten Shinkiro:** En eso te equivocas pequeña e inútil basura… No trabajamos para la misma persona... Yo trabajo para el señor Enimishio Komagata, tú solo eres otro sucio traidor tal a como lo fue Hoji, queriendo pensar y actuar a su manera… Tomar decisiones que no les corresponden tomar… Todo aquel que no vaya a favor del gran señor Enimishio, va en contra de el…, y por esa traición…, pagaran con sus miserables vidas…

 ** _(Cuando el Soldado Ninja 1 escucho eso, Iten Shinkiro enrollo su brazo alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo muy violentamente., lo cual hizo que soltara su espada al instante por el fuerte apretón... Lo sostuvo de esa manera hasta hacerlo perder la conciencia, pero sin asesinarlo…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** **_(Sabia que no debieron hablar así, esos dos fueron muy estúpidos en hablar de esa manera, y más aun después de haber visto lo que le paso a Hoji por no obedecer o querer tomar decisiones que no le correspondía… ¿Pero, ahora que sucederá con migo?...)_**

 **Iten Shinkiro:** ¿Que estas esperando? Sal de ahí antes de que decida ir por ti….

 ** _(El Soldado Ninja 2 salió muy lentamente… Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y tenía una cara de shock al ver el rostro a Iten Shinkiro y los otros dos soldados tirados en el piso…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** Si señor... ¿En qué puedo se, se., servirle?...

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Saca a los tres rehenes de ahí inmediatamente…

 ** _(En ese momento, el Soldado Ninja 2 saco a Tsubame, Eiji e Ishinoro del carruaje… Los tres estaban con su cabezas agachadas y esperando con nervios a lo que sucedería próximamente… Pero de pronto…)_**

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Desátalos, y que se vayan por su cuenta desde aquí… Entrégales el dinero que fue otorgado a ti para los gastos de viaje…

 ** _(Muy nerviosos, todos fueron liberados y por fin vieron la claridad del sol... Finalmente estaban libres, aunque no podían creerlo… Sin embargo, no dijeron absolutamente nada y comenzaron a caminar juntos de manera muy ligera. Pero mientras caminaban, Eiji volteo a ver a Iten Shinkiro de reojo... No podía evitar sentir mucho temor, pero siguieron con su camino hasta irse alejando poco a poco... Mientras tanto…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¿En qué más puedo servirle señor?

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Ahora ocupa las mismas cuerdas y ata a esos dos soldados sucios traidores... Móntalos y llévatelos en el carruaje de regreso al escondite, al llegar…, entrégalos al señor Enimishio y dile lo que ocurrió…

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Y mientras el soldado hacia todo eso, Iten Shinkiro no se movía del mismo lugar... Era bastante temeroso ver a ese sujeto de pies ahí sin moverse o decir absolutamente nada. Pero al momento que el soldado subió al último sujeto, Iten Shinkiro ya había desaparecido sin rastro o sonido alguno…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ** _(Que sujeto más terrorífico ese... El señor Enimishio debe de ser extremadamente poderoso para tener a ese tipo de sujetos trabajando para él… Con solo verlo me pone los pelos de punta… Rayos, creo que tendré pesadillas con ese sujeto por mucho tiempo, lo se…)_**

 ** _(Finalmente después de varias horas, nuestros amigos habían llegado a Tokyo… Un poco lastimados y mal cuidados, pero felices de al fin estar en casa... No se detuvieron en todo el camino hasta haber llegado. En el camino, Eiji insistió en que los tres se fueran directo a la estación de policías en donde Saito se encontraba, así de esa manera podrían explicar un poco lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo estar bajo protección… Él se encargaría de mandar a unos oficiales para avisar a todos que ya estaban ahí, sanos y a salvos… Tsubame e Ishinoro estuvieron de acuerdo, y caminaron un poco más hasta poder ver la estación de policías a más o menos dos cuadras de ahí. Lamentablemente Tsubame aún no se había enterado lo que había ocurrido con Tae, ya que a ella se la habían llevado momentos antes de que fuera herida gravemente… Había mucho que explicar y contar, pero de eso se encargarían después… Por ahora, ya estaban de regreso y a salvo…, eso era lo más importante en estos momentos…)_**


	30. Acto: 29

**Acto 29: Un Extraño Suspiro De Paz En Tiempos De Guerra, El Nuevo Acuerdo De Enimishio Komagata….**

 **Eiji:** Vamos tranquilo, solo un poco más y pronto estaremos ahí., andando…

 **Ishinoro:** Espera… Antes de continuar, quiero darte las gracias Semitori por tu gran ayuda… Si no fuera por ti, creo que en estos momentos estaríamos muertos... En realidad te lo digo, muchas gracias amigo…

 **Tsubame:** Tienes mucha razón, fuiste muy valiente de la manera en cómo te enfrentaste a ese sujeto y lo derrotaste., gracias a ti tendré la oportunidad de volver a estar con mis seres queridos Semitori….

 ** _(En ese momento ambos decidieron darles sus respetos... Eiji un poco sonrojado, solo sonrió con mucha satisfacción de haber logrado ayudar y sacarlos de ese lugar… Después de eso, continuaron con su camino hasta finalmente llegar a la estación de policías. Entraron y vio a uno de los policías en ese lugar, de inmediato Eiji pregunto por Saito…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¿En dónde está el señor Fujita?

 **Policía:** ¡¿AH?! ¡Señor Semitori, ha vuelto!

 **Eiji:** ¡Si, necesito hablar con el señor Fujita., dígame en dónde está!

 **Policía:** Si, entiendo., pero disculpe. Lo que pasa es que el señor Fujita salió en estos momentos para dispersar a los demás compañeros policías a diferentes estaciones. Dice que quiere mantener este lugar lo más despejado posible, ya que al parecer después de que hubo un atentado y asesinaron a dos de los hombres de Enimishio que teníamos encerrados aquí., no quiere arriesgarse en que haigan más víctimas... Fueron extremadamente sigilosos en hacerlos y lograron cumplir con su objetivo de silenciarlos antes de que pudiéramos dar con el escondite de esos asesinos…

 **Eiji:** Ya veo… Tiene razón, no hay necesidad de que el número de víctimas aumenten. **_(Pero creo saber también la razón por la cual lo hace… Solo espero que me permita ayudarle, él solo no podrá con todo lo que está ocurriendo. Son demasiados y cuentan con sujetos extremadamente fuertes y locos quienes están dispuestos a morir por el…)_** Necesito que por favor manden a algún oficial al Dojo Kamiya para avisar de que la señorita Tsubame está aquí, Yahiko necesita saberlo de inmediato. Además, necesito encargarme de esta herida de manera más adecuada cuanto antes…

 **Policía:** Entiendo, estoy de acuerdo con usted… ¡De inmediato mandare a alguien!

 ** _(En ese momento, el oficial de policías mando a otro oficial para cumplir con lo que Eiji requería., y salió de inmediato… Y luego, al llegar al Dojo Kamiya…)_**

 **Policía:** ¿Buenas tardes, se encuentra Yahiko Myojin en estos momentos?

 ** _(Para ese entonces, Kenshin y Sanosuke habían vuelto de la estación y contado a todos lo que había ocurrido... Pero al escuchar al policía preguntar por él, Yahiko salió de inmediato para preguntarle lo que sucedía…)_**

 **Policía:** Necesito que me acompañe a la estación de policías por favor…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Porque, que sucede?

 **Policía:** El señor Semitori requiere que vaya de inmediato.., milagrosamente acaba de volver después de ser secuestrado por esos asesinos y necesita que vayas .

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Ah, acaso dijiste Semitori?!

 **Policía:** Si señor Himura., así es…

 **Kenshin:** Creo que será mejor ir nuevamente. Necesito saber con exactitud lo que ocurrió allá y todo lo que sabe. **_(Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho para escapar de las manos de alguien a como Enimishio Komagata, suena como algo casi imposible de lograr...)_**

 **Policía** : Bien, vayamos en el carruaje por favor., de prisa… También me pidió que les dijera que la señorita Tsubame lo está esperando ahí con el…

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Qué, Tsubame?!

 **Policía:** Si, vámonos ya por favor…

 ** _(Kenshin, Yahiko y yo., salimos de inmediato para acompañar al oficial de policías... Sentí la necesidad de saber en persona lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y después de un momento, finalmente habíamos llegado..., Yahiko fue el primero en salir con mucha prisa del carruaje y entro de inmediato en busca de Tsubame… Ella estaba sentada en una silla esquinera por la entrada de la estación comiendo un poco, lo cual se veía muy pensativa y tenía su mirada agachada... Tenía la apariencia de estar un poco mal tratada al igual que su kimono estaba bastante sucio., sosteniendo una expresión muy triste en su rostro… Pero eso cambio al momento de escuchar a Yahiko llamarla al entrar repentinamente como un loco… Fue cuando ella giro su cabeza para ver y con una enorme y feliz sonrisa, dejando caer lo que tenía en sus manos para levantarse y correr hacia él… En ese momento ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, podía entender que era una sensación muy familiar para mí, una que conozco a la perfección… La sensación en ver aquella persona que uno más ama en la vida volver a los brazos de uno nuevamente… Y a pesar de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo, ese único momento represento una enormemente felicidad para todos nosotros…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Siento mucho Tsubame el no haber estado ahí cuando más me necesitabas... Debí saberlo que ellos intentarían hacerles algo y me confié… Fui un estúpido, por favor perdóname…

 **Tsubame:** No digas eso Yahiko… Nada de esto fue culpa tuya, ya que no había nada que hacer en ese momento., son cosas del destino… No tienes nada de que disculparte o razón porque sentirte así… Olvidemos esto y sigamos adelante, ya estoy aquí y estoy bien, nada malo me ocurrió… Creo que será mejor escuchar lo que Semitori tiene que decir sobre lo que paso en ese lugar…

 **Eiji:** Señor Himura, que bien volverlo a ver… Creo que necesitamos tener una muy importante plática…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo, te ves muy mal sabes? Pero me alegra ver en que todos estén bien, al igual que a ti Ishinoro…

 **Ishinoro:** Usted es el famoso señor Himura... Es un honor el finalmente poder conocerlo...

 **Kenshin:** ¿Famoso? Jajajajajaja… Nada de eso, pero gracias...

 **Eiji:** Antes de proceder a contarles todo, si no les molesta me gustaría esperar al señor Fujita por favor…

 **Kenshin:** Si, me parece que eso sería lo mejor…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Dime Semitori, tienen algún sitio en esta estación para tomar una ducha?

 **Eiji:** Si, en la enfermería hay un lugar...

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo, gracias… Vamos Tsubame, necesitas una ducha para que te sientas mejor, mientras esperamos al señor Fujita…

 **Tsubame:** Si, claro que si Kaoru., vamos…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, todos estábamos reunidos en el salón principal de la estación…, cuando en ese instante llego un carruaje… Era Saito que finalmente había llegado después de una larga espera…. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Eiji de regreso tan repentinamente, al igual que vernos a todos ahí esperando por el…)_**

 **Saito:** Estas herido…

 **Eiji:** ¿Ah? No es nada, se recuperara muy pronto., no se preocupes por eso…

 **Saito:** Más vale que tu espíritu de lucha no haiga sido afectado de alguna manera, necesito que estés listo en cuanto antes…

 **Eiji:** ¡Claro que sí, así será señor!

 **Saito:** Bien, y dime… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar?

 **Kaoru:** **_(Y a pesar de no demostrarlo, podía ver en que Saito se preocupa mucho por Eiji… Era un poco extraño pero me da mucho gusto el ver lo bien que se llevan, principalmente en poder verlos de nuevo después de haber salido del lugar en donde se encontraban., realmente fue un simple milagro…)_**

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Saito decidió que mejor habláramos en uno de los salones de juntas. Llegamos y todos nos sentamos, listos para escuchar todo lo ocurrido... Eiji decidió comenzar a contarnos todo con mucho detalles, desde el momento de su captura., hasta el momento de ser liberados... Increíblemente salieron con vida de ese lugar…)_**

 **Eiji:** Recuerdo que cuando me fui de aquí, era porque estaba dando seguimiento a uno de los sujetos que desde hace un tiempo atrás, sabía que se hospedaba en Kyoto... No estaba al cien por ciento seguro el saber que pertenecía a uno de los hombres de Enimishio, pero aun así decidí averiguar más sobre él. Su manera de comportarse era muy sospechosa para mí, principalmente cuando en una de sus salidas., se encontró con otro sujeto desconocido en una comideria ya cerca de las afueras del lado norte de Kyoto… Vi claramente como uno de ellos con mucho disimulo, le mostro un pequeño pergamino, los mismos pergaminos que ya sabemos que les pertenecen y son usados como forma identificación… Hablaron por un momento y luego se levantaron y caminaron juntos hacia la misma dirección. Fue cuando decidí darles seguimiento con la esperanza de descubrir alguna pista del paradero de Enimishio...

 **Kenshin:** Creo que esta vez te arriesgaste demasiado…

 **Eiji:** Lo sé, pero si podría dar mi vida por el bien y la paz de las personas en este país…, lo haría. Y con tal de descubrir el escondite de Enimishio Komagata y su organización de asesinos, sin duda alguna tomaría cualquier riesgo… De esa manera formularíamos un plan y lo buscaríamos directamente., no andar más a ciegas…

 **Kenshin:** Sé a qué te refieres compañero y cómo te sientes… Pero una vez, alguien muy importante en mi vida me dijo en que no basta con el sacrificio de una sola persona para hacer cambiar a este mundo en el que vivimos… El deseo de vivir debe ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa para ti… Vivo podrás seguir ayudando a más personas con cada día que pase, asegurándote de que tu lucha ha hecho la diferencia con forme el tiempo avanza…

 **Eiji:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(En ese momento, Eiji quedo muy impactado con las palabras de Kenshin... A simple vista mostraba una gran iluminación en su rostro, y luego agacho su mirada….)_**

 **Eiji:** Gracias señor Himura, gracias por sus palabras… Entiendo a la perfección a que se refiere… Le prometo que desde este momento en adelante, mantendré ese consejo muy presente dentro de mí…

 ** _(Saito quedo viendo a Eiji de reojo, y con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro le dijo…)_**

 **Saito:** Bien, vamos continúa…

 **Eiji:** Si, bien… En el momento en que los seguía, llegamos a un punto boscoso en donde nos detuvimos y solo quedaron ahí de pies sin hablar ni hacer absolutamente nada., mientras que yo observaba desde una parte alta entre los arbustos. En ese momento me pareció muy extraño y decidí retirarme, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal por su extraña manera de comportarse. Pero al momento en que quise girar mi cabeza para retirarme, sentí una fuerte patada en mi rostro que me hizo salir por los aires de donde yo estaba escondido, y caí hasta el fondo en donde estaban los dos sujetos.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo, ellos ya se habían dado cuenta que tú los estabas siguiendo y te llevaron justo a su trampa…

 **Eiji:** Si... Lo que me extraña mucho es que no sé en qué momento se dieron cuenta, porque estaba seguro de que nadie me seguía al momento de salir, pero en fin... Al caer con esos sujetos, llego desde arriba el sujeto que me había pateado en el rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No lo podía creer….

 **Yahiko:** ¿Porque? ¿Dime, acaso lo conocías?

 **Eiji:** Si., así es… Era nada más que aquel sujeto de la aldea Shingetsu que lucho con el señor Himura para cuando yo era un niño... Su nombre es Soujiro Seta…

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Ah, Soujiro?! Lo sabía, entonces si se trataba de él… Misao tenía razón para cuando nos contó de haberlo visto en el mercado aquel día… ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado con él, o porque tomar esa decisión? Ahora ya no cabe duda de que él es uno de los involucrados en la organización de Enimishio Komagata…

 **Eiji:** Si, así parece… Pero hay algo muy extraño en todo esto…

 **Saito:** ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

 **Eiji:** Bueno, él y yo tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento que no duro mucho… Para ser honesto, fue porque me derroto con mucha facilidad…

 ** _(Todos sabemos de qué Eiji es un joven muy hábil, y era preocupante el escuchar de que Soujiro lo haiga vencido con esa enorme facilidad… Todos estábamos muy callados y simplemente escuchábamos de manera muy atenta…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Sabemos que eres muy hábil amigo, pero… ¿Aun así dices que te derroto con mucha facilidad? Y dinos que fue lo extraño…

 **Eiji:** Si… Y lo peor fue que me derroto mientras él estaba desarmado... Lamentablemente no pude lograr asestarle ni un solo golpe, ya que tiene una velocidad increíble... Tampoco ocupe mi Kusarigama, pero admito que eso no habrá hecho la diferencia… Recuerdo que bajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras yo apenas me estaba levantando. De repente se puso a sonreír, dio un par de leve saltos y literalmente desapareció antes mis ojos… Fue cuando sentí un fuerte impacto por detrás de mí cuello e hizo que perdiera la conciencia rápidamente...

 **Yahiko:** Maldición… Al parecer ese cretino de Soujiro sigue siendo igual o más fuerte que antes, esto representa muy malas noticias Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** Si, así parece Yahiko... No sabemos de lo que sea capaz ahora que está trabajando para Enimishio Komagata…

 **Eiji:** Aguarden, aun no les digo aquello que me pareció muy extraño… Después de que recobrara la conciencia, yo me encontraba en un cuarto encerrado. Pensé que talvez estábamos en el escondite de Enimishio, pero llegaron unos soldados ninjas y decidieron llevarme hacia otro lado. Aunque yo me hice pasar como que aún seguía inconsciente con la esperanza de talvez ver algo que me diera alguna pista de donde estábamos. Hicimos un largo viaje, pero no antes de que me pusieran una especie de capucha en mi cabeza que me impidió ver algo, al igual que decidieron atarme. Sin embargo al llegar allá al momento en cuando me bajaron, luche mucho por escaparme. Recuerdo que golpee a varios de ellos a pesar de que no podía ver nada, pero terminaron por capturarme nuevamente y me propinaron una fuerte golpiza... Luego me amarraron contra un poste, dejándome ahí a solas. En ese momento llego Soujiro, quien pude identificar por reconocer muy bien su voz y me dijo **_"No seas tonto, deja de luchar cuando sabes de que no puedes hacer nada por el momento., ya vendrá la oportunidad indicada…"_** Y luego se fue…

 **Kenshin:** Mmmm… No puedo descifrar a que se refería con eso y en que estaba pensando al momento de decirlo…, todo esto es muy confuso…

 ** _(Y después de dar esa explicación, nos contó con muchos detalles sobre todo lo que había ocurrido después… Explico en el momento en que llego Tsubame, luego nos dijo que Ishinoro ya estaba ahí desde antes que el llegara... Nos contó sobre el peligroso combate que sostuvo contra Tsukingo y en la manera que Enimishio lo asesino por haber perdido el encuentro... También lo que dijo Hoji al salir del lugar y escuchar sus gritos, hasta finalmente contarnos sobre aquel espeluznante sujeto que estaba presente para cuando fueron liberados… Que a decir verdad, de cierta manera les salvo la vida a todos., ya que los soldados querían asesinarlos y el intervino como una extraña salvación… Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos al escuchar a Eiji contarnos todo eso. En realidad fue todo un milagro el que haigan salido de ahí con vida…)_**

 **Eiji:** Por cierto, logre a verles los rostros a todos esos asesino... Déjenme decirles que me producían un gran temor con solo verlos a todos ahí reunidos... Pero a decir verdad, nadie me provocaba más terror que haberle visto la cara a Enimishio Komagata... Ese sujeto tiene una apariencia muy tranquila y seria, pero a simple vista se ve que es una persona extremadamente poderosa y de muy pocas palabras... Sus ojos reflejan un odio profundo y una frialdad total., nadie ahí se atrevió a desafiar sus órdenes o la manera en que quiso hacer las cosas entre Tsukingo y yo…

 ** _(Y después de todo eso, Eiji empezó a describir como lucían todos ellos en lo poco que pudo ver mientras luchaba... Trato de dar lo más que pudo en detalles, y luego…)_**

 **Eiji:** Ah por cierto, tome esto señor Himura… Esto me lo entrego Enimishio para usted justo antes de que saliéramos de ese lugar…

 ** _(En ese momento, Eiji decidió entregarle la carta enviada por Enimishio a Kenshin., lo cual decía "Battousai, ustedes tienen mucha suerte en que he pasado muy ocupado en diversos asuntos, y gracias a eso es que no he podido tornar mi total atención en ustedes… Quiero informarte que el culpable de esos sucios y cobardes ataques ha sido Hoji y pienso encargarme de el en cuanto regrese., ya que di mi palabra de samurái al momento de fijar la fecha de nuestro encuentro y decir que no serían perturbados… Sin embargo, has de saber que tuve un pequeño cambio de padecer en dos cosas… La primera, es que esta vez acortare el lapso del tiempo otorgado a tres meses, comenzando desde el día en que envié esta carta… Tres meses antes de que decida dar la orden de ataque… La segunda, es que cuando decida atacar., no recibirás ni una onza más de respeto o compasión de parte mía… Desatare mi ira contra este gobierno y todos en este país entero, sirviéndome como alimento. Todo aquel que tuvo participe en el deceso de mis queridos padres… Especialmente en ti y tus seres más preciados Battousai, así sentirás lo bien que es el perder lo único que tiene importancia para ti en este mundo… Me asegurare de que conozcan con exactitud el odio que poseo por dentro y me ha estado ayudando a preparar con esmero tu caída y la de este maldito gobierno. ¡Espero que en tres meses, estén preparados todos ustedes para ir al infierno!")_**

 **Kenshin:** Bueno, creo que ya sabemos con exactitud el tiempo que nos queda para prepararnos… Debemos aprovecharlo al máximo…

 **Saito:** Ahora ya todo tiene sentido. Los ataques, Hoji y la aparición de Soujiro… Todo está mucho más claro ahora… Esto me dará la oportunidad para preparar un tipo de contraataque… Me llevare a Ishinoro y hablare con Kawaji para prepararnos…

 **Yahiko:** Sera mejor que todos sepan esto cuanto antes, creo que todos tenemos mucho que hacer hasta esa fecha…

 **Kenshin:** Así es, volvamos al Dojo para decirles a los demás… Al menos podemos descansar un poco por el momento, y no recibir sorpresas desagradables. Pero aun así, no debemos bajar la guardia., no sabemos quién más saldrá con alguna idea sorpresa y decida continuar lo que Hoji comenzó.

 ** _(En ese momento, todos decidimos volver a nuestros lugares… Yahiko decidió llevar a Tsubame con nosotros, ya que aún no le habíamos dicho lo ocurrido con Tae… Yahiko decidió darle oportunidad de descansar un poco primero y ya mañana se encargaría de eso. Nos fuimos y llegamos al Dojo para contarles a los demás sobre todo lo que había sucedido y sobre el nuevo lapso de tiempo... Y a pesar de que estaban atemorizados por saber de la manera en que Enimishio piensa y decide hacer las cosas, se sentía una extraña paz al saber que al menos tendríamos tres meses para estar un poco más tranquilos… Ahora solo quedaría prepararnos para esa fecha, y esperar a que todos estemos listos para enfrentar lo que sería la amenaza más grande de nuestras vidas…)_**

 **Notas De Autor:** **Quiero saludar y agradecer de manera muy atenta a todas esas personas dando seguimiento a la historia… Muchísimas gracias por tomar su tiempo en leerla, en especial aquellas que han comentado… Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios/reviews, ya que su opinión es muy importante para mí… ¡Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	31. Acto: 30

**Acto 30: ¡Despierta El Fuego En La sangre, La Decisión De Sanosuke Y Los Demás!**

 ** _(Al fin todo estaba en orden, y todos en el Dojo estábamos enterado del recado amenazador que Enimishio Komagata había enviado con los nuevos términos de tres meses como fecha límite para esperar su devastador ataque... Todos estábamos muy pensativo y preguntándonos cuál sería nuestra próxima movida… Sin embargo esa noche, todos cenamos con mucha más tranquilidad y luego nos acostamos para tomar un merecido descanso... Las horas pasaron y llego un nuevo día había comenzado. Nos reunimos para desayunar y conversar un poco sobre lo que debíamos hacer próximamente…)_**

 **Kuro:** Bueno, creo que en ese caso nosotros regresaremos al Ahoya si eso está bien con ustedes.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo, claro que sí… En realidad les agradezco mucho el poder contar con su ayuda en momentos a como estos…

 **Omaso:** Me da vergüenza sentir que no pude ser de mucha ayuda, en verdad lo lamento…

 **Kaoru:** Tonterías, nada de eso Omaso... Gracias a ti nos pudimos enterar de que nos seguían y eso nos ayuda a no bajar la guardia. Además, no había nada que ningunos de nosotros podría hacer en contra de un sujeto a como Nishiki. Ojala y siempre podamos seguir contando con amigos a como ustedes.

 **Omasu:** Gracias Kaoru… En fin, ya hemos empacado y nos iremos dentro de un momento…

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo, está bien... Les deseo un buen viaje a casa, me saludan a Misao y a los demás por favor.

 **Omaso:** Claro que si…

 **Kenshin:** Kuro, necesito que le entregues esta carta a Okina por favor y dile que muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí por nosotros…

 **Kuro:** Así lo hare señor Himura, descuide…

 **Kenshin:** Bien….

 ** _(Y después de un momento, todos nos despedimos de Kuro y de Omaso. Se marcharon y quedamos en el acuerdo de vernos un poco antes de que se cumplan los tres meses…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Que pasa con Tsubame Yahiko, porque no salió a desayunar con nosotros…

 **Yahiko:** No quiso salir en estos momento, hoy más temprano decidí hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado con Tae., está muy deprimida… Dentro de un momento iremos a visitarla para ver cómo sigue…

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo, me parece muy buena idea… Nosotros iremos más tarde, de esa manera siempre tendrá a alguien quien le haga compañía durante el día…

 ** _(Todos decidieron retirarse y continuar con sus labores cotidianos… Megumi ya se había marchado para atender a sus pacientes junto al doctor Gensai, las chicas decidieron volver a clases y Katsu aún estaba aquí con Sanosuke… Aunque ultimadamente los hemos visto hablando mucho de manera muy tranquila, creo que a Sano le hizo bien la compañía de un viejo amigo…)_**

 **Katsu:** Bueno, creo que será mejor que me retire también. Nos reuniremos dentro de tres meses, mientras tanto..., no dudare en avisarles si me doy cuenta de alguna actividad fuera de lo común. Gracias por su hospitalidad… Cuídense…

 **Kaoru:** Al contrario, gracias a ti por venir ayudarnos Katsu., siempre estarás bienvenido a esta casa.

 **Sanosuke:** Aguarda Katsu, no olvides que pasare por ti dentro de unas horas a como lo habíamos acordado…

 **Katsu:** Tranquilo amigo, te estaré esperando.

 **Kenshin:** Mucho cuidado y gracias… No bajes la guardia y siempre mantente alerta…

 **Katsu:** Así lo are, adiós…

 ** _(Poco después, Yahiko y Tsubame salieron rumbo al hospital… Katsu ya se había marchado y Sanosuke decidió ir donde Megumi para hablar con ella sobre algunos asuntos… Había tanta tranquilidad, que en realidad no parecía que estuviéramos bajo una amenaza de esa magnitud… Pero de igual manera debíamos continuar con lo acordado hasta que llegara la fecha del encuentro…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Todos se han ido... ¿Es extraño, no lo crees Kenshin?

 **Kenshin:** ¿Que es extraño Kaoru?

 **Kaoru:** Tenemos muy buenos amigos... Recuerdo como que si apenas fue ayer cuando me encontraba luchando por este Dojo a solas. Luego poco a poco el número de amigos y familia fueron aumentando… Ahora este lugar se siente tan vacío sin todos ellos aquí…

 **Kenshin:** Si, entiendo... Sé a qué te refieres… El tiempo ha pasado y ahora contamos con muchos amigos. Y por eso debemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas para conservar esta paz y no permitir a que lastimen ni uno solo de ellos… Evitar descuidarnos a como paso con Tae…

 **Kaoru:** Así será Kenshin, sé que a ti siempre te cae la mayor responsabilidad en todo esto... Pero nunca olvides de que no estás solo, ya no...

 **Kenshin:** No lo hare Kaoru, gracias…

 ** _(Por otro lado, Yahiko y Tsubame habían llegado al hospital…)_**

 **Tsubame:** Tae, Tae… ¿Dime cómo sigue?

 **Tae:** Tsubame... Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, sana y salva…

 **Yahiko:** Muchas cosas pasaron desde el incidente en el Akabeco…, pero todo está en total orden por el momento…

 **Tae:** Que bien, me alegra saberlo. Los doctores me dijeron que poco a poco me recuperare, solo tengo que guardar reposo por un tiempo. Megumi fue la encargada de casi todo el proceso de la operación… Ella junto al Doctor Gensai en realidad hicieron un gran trabajo… Debo agradecérselo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

 **Yahiko:** No te preocupes de eso, ya tendrás la oportunidad Tae... Por el momento, solo concéntrate en guardar reposo y recuperarte lo más pronto posible… **_(No cabe duda que Megumi y el doctor Gensai son los mejores…)_**

 **Tsubame:** A los demás le dará mucho gusto en saber que ya estas mejor.

 **?:** Si, sobre todo a mi…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Saito…, que haces aquí?

 **Saito:** Lamento interrumpir tu visita, solo quiero que sepas que mañana por la mañana volveré para que me puedas explicar con más calma lo que ocurrió ese día del incidente en el restaurante. Aprovechando que ya estas mejor, claro está…

 **Yahiko:** **_(Me parece muy buena idea el querer averiguar lo que ocurrió ese día… Y aunque ya nos dimos cuenta que Hoji era el que estaba detrás de todos los ataques sorpresas, ese sujeto de la cicatriz y yo tenemos algo muy personal pendiente... Juro que me las pagara por lo que hizo, lo juro…)_**

 **Tsubame:** Yo podría venir si gusta, ya que también estuve ahí en ese momento y le ayudare a Tae redactar lo ocurrido., así no se esforzara demasiado…

 **Saito:** Bien, mañana a las ocho de la mañana nos vemos aquí.

 ** _(Y después de unas horas, Yahiko y Tsubame habían vuelto al Dojo. Poco después de ellos, también lo hizo Sanosuke, a cual notaba muy pensativo y con un equipaje en sus espaldas… A decir verdad, no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero lo veía muy entusiasmado y decidido…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Que sucede Sanosuke, a donde vas con ese equipaje? ¡¿No me digas que Megumi te corrió de la casa?! ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Oye, por supuesto que no me han corrido! ¡Deja de decir tonterías Kaoru! Yo ya hable con ella y nos pusimos de acuerdo en lo que pienso hacer, volveré pronto...

 ** _(Todos nos pusimos a reír de Sanosuke, quien tenía el rostro muy sonrojado y un poco molesto., pero no dijo nada y termino por reírse el también…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Volverás pronto? ¿A dónde vas?

 **Sanosuke:** Me iré a entrenar a las montañas por un tiempo. Iré con Katsu, ya todo está arreglado y estamos listos para partir…

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Ah?!... ¡¿En serio piensan ir a entrenar a las montañas Sano?!

 **Sanosuke:** Si, así es Yahiko… Recuerdo que para cuando sostuvimos aquella batalla contra Shishio, fui a Kyoto y en el camino aproveche para entrenar un poco en un bosque en el cual me había perdido… Pero tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con Anji, y al final eso resulto más beneficioso para mí…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Te refieres a Anji del Juppongatana Sano, aquel sujeto que te enseño el Futae No Kiwami, verdad?

 **Sanosuke:** Si... Para ese entonces me di cuenta que si quiero entrenar de manera adecuada, lo mejor es estar en un lugar desolado y tranquilo… Especialmente con una técnica tan destructiva a como lo es el Futae. Hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría intentar hacer y otras que me gustaría fortalecer... En fin, un lugar así será de gran ayuda para mi entrenamiento.

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo, me parece muy buena decisión amigo… Espero que tú y Katsu logren cumplir con su objetivo al entrenar, recuerden tener mucho cuidado ya que no sabemos si esta vez se respetara la fecha acordada por Enimishio… Espero volverlos a ver muy pronto, suerte…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Muy bien pensado Sano, vuélvete más fuerte! ¡Yo también entrenare arduamente para estar listo dentro de tres meses!

 **Kaoru:** No quiero ni imaginar el tipo de entrenamiento que tendrá Katsu, pero apuesto a que debe de ser muy peligroso. No se vayan a lastimar y tengan mucho cuidado.

 **Sanosuke:** Bien, ya está decidido… ¡Pasare por el hospital despidiéndome de Tae antes de partir, cuídense mucho y nos vemos dentro de poco si todo sale bien., adiós!

 ** _(Sanosuke se ha marchado, y va en busca de volverse más fuerte... El camino de un guerrero siempre es uno sin descanso, pero sé que al final…, él lo hace por el bien de todos nosotros. Sano es uno de esos amigos en los cuales uno puede contar en cualquier momento, un amigo que uno puede confiar en que no descansara hasta lograr lo que se propone y ayudar a quien lo necesite... En verdad que les deseo mucha suerte a ambos….)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Muy bien pensado Sanosuke, así se hace amigo. Me has levantado los ánimos de entrenar aún más duro para volverme más fuerte que antes… Quiero ser capaz de proteger a todas aquellas personas tan importante para mí, no importa lo difícil que sea el camino... ¡Pero me volveré más fuerte, eso lo prometo!)_**

 ** _(Las horas iban pasando y Sanosuke ya había ido al hospital… Luego paso por Katsu, quien lo estaba esperando ya listo para partir…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Dime Katsu, ya estás listo?

 **Katsu:** Por supuesto que si Sano, andando…

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya… ¿Sí que llevas mucho equipaje contigo, acaso piensas mudarte por completo?

 **Katsu:** Jajajajajaja, por supuesto que no Sano., pero necesito llevar con migo cualquier cosa que tenga información sobre mis investigaciones... Puede no ser muy prudente simplemente dejar todo esto aquí mientras no habrá nadie por un tiempo. Además, llevo suficiente material para realizar muy buen entrenamiento también.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Te refieres a explosivos, verdad?

 **Katsu:** Si, así es amigo. He elaborado una nueva mescla de pólvora que nos será de mucha utilidad para esta batalla, pero aun no la pongo a prueba de manera adecuada. Sin embargo con el viaje que realizaremos, será la oportunidad perfecta y al mismo tiempo preparare los cartuchos de explosivos que necesitare para este tipo de pólvora.

 **Sanosuke:** Excelente, me parece muy adecuado para esto., solo asegúrate de no matarnos en el intento.

 **Katsu:** ¡Si, lo intentare! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Bien, entonces vámonos!

 ** _(Y de esa manera, las horas fueron transcurriendo muy rápidamente… Por otro lado, muy lejos de Tokyo…)_**

 **Misao:** Ya veo, me alegra saber que todos están bien…

 **Kuro:** Toma Okina, el señor Himura te envió esto…

 **Okina:** Mmmm, a ver…

 ** _(Okina tomo la carta de Kenshin y la leyó... Tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro, muy pensativo… Le había mandado la carta de Enimishio al igual que una propia en donde le pidió un par de favores…)_**

 **Okina:** Ya veo…

 **Misao:** ¿Dime que sucede anciano?

 **Okina:** Misao, llama a Aoshi y reúne a todos aquí., necesitan saber exactamente lo que ocurre…

 **Misao:** Entiendo, enseguida los buscare….

 ** _(Y después de un momento, todos estaban reunidos y Okina comenzó a explicarles la situación., seguido por leerles la carta que Enimishio Komagata le había enviado a Kenshin... Todos estaban muy preocupados, ya que aún no sabíamos que pasaría en el momento que Enimishio decida atacar. Y al igual que nosotros, se hacían muchas preguntas como "Por donde comenzara a atacar primero", o "Cuál será la primera señal que deberíamos esperar ese día" La verdad de las cosas, es que iban a ver muchas personas involucrada en todo esto., habrá mucho daño colateral inevitablemente. Pero no podíamos hacer nada por el momento más que esperar a que dé inicio esta locura…)_**

 **Misao:** Esto no se ve bien anciano…

 **Okina:** Ochika, Shiro… Necesito que mañana a muy tempranas horas, ambos se dirijan en donde se encuentra viviendo el maestro Hiko Seijuro… Por favor entréguenle esta carta enviada por Himura dirigida directamente hacia él, al igual que la carta de Enimishio Komagata.

 **Ochika/Shiro:** ¡Sí!

 **Okina:** Aoshi, creo que si tienes intención de ser partícipe en esta batalla., más vale que comiences a prepararte desde ahora… Lo mismo va para todos los demás aquí. Solo nos queda tres meses para prepararnos, y eso es muy poco tiempo… ¡No tenemos otra opción más que estar listos!

 **Aoshi:** Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo Okina, yo no tengo intenciones en dejarme vencer ante ningún adversario… No olvides con quien estás hablando... Yo no titubeo al momento de acabar con la vida del enemigo que tengo frente a mí, tal a como lo hace Himura… Les dejare muy en claro la fuerza de los Oniwabanshu, por nosotros y aquellos hombres caídos en batalla que jamás serán olvidados…

 **Misao:** **_(Cambiaron…. Era extraño pero…, el brillo de sus ojos cambió en el instante que estaba hablando de esa manera… Esa expresión de Aoshi fue un poco alarmante… Me recordó mucho a los tiempos de antes, aquellos tiempos en cuando estaba obsesionado por obtener el título del más fuerte… Me parecía bien el querer estar listo y sentirse confiado para la batalla, cual nos anima mucho a todos pero... Me preocupo un poco de la manera que lo dijo y espero no pierda el control…)_**

 ** _(Justo después de decir eso., Aoshi se retiró del lugar. Okina no dijo nada, pero creo que al igual que Misao., echó de ver en la manera en que se había expresado y el cambio de sus ojos. Esa expresión en su rostro fue un poco extraña y alarmante... Era una expresión de total ansiedad y sed de lucha, tal a como un volcán estando listo para dar erupción… Pero siempre y cuando todos luchemos en el mismo equipo, todo estará bien supongo… Y de vuelta en Tokyo en la estación de policías a tardes horas de la tarde…)_**

 **Saito:** ¡¿Oye…, oye acaso no me estas escuchando Eiji?!

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Ah?! ¿Disculpe señor Saito, dígame que deseaba?

 **Saito:** Por ahora, tú mejor que nadie conoce el poder de nuestro enemigo. Quiero que en cuanto te recuperes, te pongas a entrenar de manera más adecuada. **_(Ambos lo aremos ya que esta vez, sí presiento tener una muy cálida y tierna reunión Shinsengumi dentro de tres meses, jmjmjmjmjmjm…)_**


	32. Acto: 31

**Acto 31: Un Extraño Misterio Que Resolver…**

 ** _(Poco a poco el tiempo iba transcurriendo, y dos semanas habían pasado desde que todos decidimos ponernos de acuerdo en entrenar para volvernos más fuertes… Algunos lo tomaban de manera más personal que otros, pero sin duda alguna., todos pensábamos de la misma manera… En pensamiento de no rendirnos sin dar nuestro mejor esfuerzos en esta batalla contra Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos… Claro está que había algo que si estaba seguro... Creo que los hombres de Enimishio tampoco quedarían por tres meses sin hacer nada… Porque por otro lado, en las afueras del lado sur de Kyoto….)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡Señor Iemochi, señor Iemochi!

 **Iemochi:** ¡¿Que sucede, porque tanto escándalo?!

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡Me acaban de avisar que los materiales para los explosivos finalmente están aquí señor!

 **Iemochi:** **_(¡¿Tan rápido?!)_** Bien… Almacenen todo eso en el salón que habíamos acordado y busquen a los especialistas para que comiencen su trabajo con ellas de inmediato.

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡Si señor!

 **Iemochi:** **_(Interesante..., muy, muy interesante… Al parecer los hombres que había contratado Enimishio para hacer el trabajo de conseguir ese peligroso material, en tan gran cantidad y en tan corto tiempo…, dio resultado de manera muy efectiva… Quien pensaría que en la misma policía de este sucio y maldito gobierno Meiji, habían hombres que aún están con los ideales de la era Tokugawa… Eso nos sirvió mucha ventaja y nos dio la delantera jmjmjmjmjm…)_**

 ** _(Supongo que no resulta ser extraño… Pero todos estaban muy emocionados con las noticias de haber recibido ese material explosivo... Al parecer era un pedido muy esperado por ellos, material que los soldados comenzaron poco a poco a llevarlo hacia la parte trasera del Santuario, en uno de los salones más grandes y seguros que había en el lugar…)_**

 **Iemochi:** Avisa sobre esto al señor Enimishio, creo que le dará mucho gusto en saberlo…

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Uno de los soldados ninjas fue de inmediato hacía en donde Enimishio se encontraba… Al parecer estaba en su salón de meditación, un salón que le servía para dos cosas muy importantes para el… Meditar y entrenar sus peligrosas técnicas… Pero justo antes de que el soldado se parara en frente de la puerta y lo llamase…, Enimishio traspaso la puerta con una de sus espadas, dejando la punta a pocos centímetros del rostro del soldado… De inmediato, el soldado se quedó paralizado y luego se sentó en el piso por causa del miedo., con una expresión muy pálida en su rostro…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Sabes muy bien que nadie debe de interrumpirme cuando me encuentro aquí y más vale de que sea sumamente importante… De lo contrario despídete de este mundo, así en el infierno pensaras mejor de la manera en como debes de obedecer órdenes…. Ahora dime que quieres…

 **Soldado Ninja:** Sssi..., sssi se, señor…. Lamento mucho interrumpirlo, pero lo que pasa es que el señor Iemochi me envió para avisarle sobre la llegada del armamento explosivo que tanto estábamos esperando. ¡Finalmente ha llegado!

 **Enimishio:** Mmmm, entiendo... Eso me complace mucho el escuchar y por eso te salvaste de morir aquí mismo... Al menos por esta vez jmjmjmjmjm… **_(Si, trabajaron muy rápido., eso está muy bien… Estos tres meses serán más que suficiente tiempo para prepararnos de manera adecuada… Pronto este país quedara en ruinas después de haber desatado mi sed de venganza sobre él, pero lo reconstruiré a mi manera cuando todo esto acabe… Si… Así será…jm, jm, jm, jm, jm, jm…)_**

 ** _(Mientras tanto, de regreso en Tokyo mas tarde ese mismo día… Tae se encontraba fuera del hospital aun recuperándose de sus heridas, pero mucho mejor. Al menos lo suficientemente mejor para levantarse de esa cama y volver al Akabeco para verificar con sus propios ojos lo mal que había quedado el lugar…. Pero después de eso, fue toda una sorpresa verla llegar al Dojo…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡¿Tae, que haces aquí?! ¿Cómo te sientes? Por favor pasa…

 ** _(De inmediato salieron todos a saludarla. Yahiko, Tsubame y Kenshin… Tae pasó adelante y se sentó a tomar un poco de té para comenzar hablar de algunas cosas…)_**

 **Tae:** Primero quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo mientras me encontraba muy mal herida… Se siente muy bien tener amigos como ustedes en quien contar…

 **Kenshin:** Olvídate de agradecer Tae, tu siempre has sido como de la familia entre nosotros, aun antes de que yo viniera a este lugar…

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin tiene razón Tae, no te sientas como una extraña entre nosotros por favor. Nosotros no debemos vernos como simples conocidos, peor ahora que prácticamente somos como familia... No olvides que Yahiko y Tsubame están pensando en matrimonio…

 **Tae:** Entiendo... Bien… Saben, también he venido para dejarles saber sobre dos cosas muy importantes para mí… Una de ellas es que pienso reconstruir el Akabeco en cuanto antes. Lo dejaron muy destrozado y no puedo vivir sin tener lo que más me apasiona en esta vida..., mis recetas y manos en la cocina.

 **Yahiko:** ¡Wow! ¡Super noticias Tae, me parece genial! ¡Sin duda alguna tu comida es la mejor!

 **Kaoru:** ¡Eso está muy bien, puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites!

 **Tae:** Se los agradezco a todos, pero no va hacer falta más ayuda. Ya he hablado con las personas que se encargaran de eso. Fue de gran ayuda el haber guardado dinero todos estos años… Y menos mal que aquel día en cuando sucedió el incidente no robaron nada, al parecer ellos solo querían hacernos daño y llevarse a Tsubame…

 **Kaoru:** Cierto, y hablando de eso Tae... ¿Podrías contarnos que fue lo que sucedió ese día del incidente con los hombres de Enimishio?

 **Tae:** Pensé que Tsubame ya les había contado…

 **Tsubame:** Desde que ocurrió eso aquel día, no he querido hablar nada sobre ello. La única vez que encontré las fuerzas para hablar al respecto, fue cuando aquel policía llego al hospital para interrogarte Tae…

 **Tae:** Entiendo... Fue un día muy terrible de recordar, pero no importa. Aún seguimos aquí, vivas y bien… Debemos aprender a superarlo…

 **Kaoru:** Me parece muy bien Tae. Sé que fueron momentos muy difíciles, pero uno siempre debe de ser fuerte y continuar…

 **Tae:** Así es... Bueno, ese día era un día como cualquier otro y el lugar estaba lleno de clientes. Recuerdo que en unas de las mesas de al fondo, se encontraban cuatro sujetos muy callados que solo estaban tomando sake. A mí no me pareció nada extraño al inicio, pero poco a poco se fueron comportando de manera más sospechosa.

 **Kaoru:** Dime a que te refieres con eso Tae…

 **Tae:** Si, es que de repente se estaban viendo con otros cuatro sujetos en otra mesa y se estaban haciendo alguna especie de señal entre ellos. Se miraban fijamente entre si y movían sus cabezas de manera afirmativa, como expresando que estaban listos para algo. Y a pesar de intentar disimularlo, lo pudimos notar…

 **Kaoru:** Si, ahora entiendo… Todos ellos estaban aliados y listos para hacerles el daño.

 **Tsubame:** Todo ocurrió muy rápido….

 **Kaoru:** Tsubame…

 **Tsubame:** Tranquila Tae, déjame ayudarte un poco en contarles…

 **Tae:** Bien, adelante…

 **Tsubame:** Yo los estaba atendiendo, y al igual vi de la manera muy extraña en que se comportaban. Decidí avisarle a Tae, lo cual ella ya lo había notado también. Después de unos minutos, entraron dos sujetos más.

 **Yahiko:** ¿Dime Tsubame, era ese sujeto de la cicatriz en su rostro?

 **Tsubame:** Si Yahiko, así es… El había entrado junto a otro sujeto más. El hombre de la cicatriz en su rostro era de alta estatura, bastante musculoso y vestía ropa muy parecida a la de un oficial de policías, pero de distinto color. Pantalón negro y camisa de mangas cortas blanca. También recuerdo que tenía ambos antebrazos vendados. El otro sujeto que no se miraba de mucha importancia, ya que era al sujeto de la cicatriz al que los demás obedecían…

 **Kenshin:** Me pregunto quién será. La organización de Enimishio Komagata es muy grande, pero parte de esos hombres eran dirigidos por Hoji. ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado con todos los hombres fieles a él cuándo lo vieron morir?…

 **Kaoru:** Es posible que muchos de ellos decidieran continuar con el plan de Hoji, y por eso debemos tener mucho cuidado… Pero adelante Tsubame, disculpa la interrupción., por favor continua…

 **Tsubame:** Descuida Kaoru, en fin... Entraron eso dos sujetos y quedaron de pies por la entrada, yo me acerque y les ofrecí donde sentarse…. Fue en ese momento en donde los cuatro sujetos de la mesa de al fondo decidieron levantarse. Todos gritaron diciendo **"!Más vale que nadie se mueva y actúen de manera normal, si no quieren salir heridos o morir aquí mismo!"** Todos quedaron viendo a esos cuatro sujetos muy asustados. Fue cuando de inmediato se levantaron los otros cuatro de la otra mesa. Todos estábamos rodeados y nadie podía hacer nada, eran alrededor de diez sujetos armados con espadas o cuchillos…. De inmediato el sujeto de la cicatriz me agarro por el cuello con su brazo, diciendo que me llevaría con ellos.

 **Yahiko:** **_(Malditos…)_**

 **Tsubame:** Se llamaba… Mmmm…. Ah sí..., se llamaba Umaro, ya recordé… Así le llamo el otro hombre con el que entro. Bueno, en fin..., Umaro me llevo hacía en donde estaba Tae. Al llegar con ella, otro de los sujetos agarro a Tae de la misma manera, por el cuello de manera muy brusca… Pero en eso, Tae se resistió al agarre y recuerdo también que en el momento de la conmoción, varios clientes decidieron salir corriendo, aprovechando la distracción que Tae estaba formando para todos. Fue justamente por eso que todos ellos se pusieron nerviosos y temían que alguien avisara a la policía.

 **Yahiko:** **_(Umaro… ¿Con que se llama Umaro ah?... Ten calma Yahiko, pronto será el momento de vernos las caras con ese maldito que hizo todo esto…)_**

 **Tsubame:** Se desesperaron y decidieron golpear a Tae al igual que a destrozar el lugar. Dijeron que la llevarían a ella también, pero al ver eso., yo le mordí el brazo a Umaro para que me soltara y poder ayudar a Tae. Pero lamentablemente, justo cuando me había logrado a liberar, él se enojó mucho y saco una daga que llevaba en la parte trasera de su cinturón. Me lanzo una estocada directo a mi abdomen, pero de inmediato otro sujeto lo detuvo y le dijo **"¡No Umaro! ¡No olvides que las quieren a ambas con vida, mejor vayámonos ya antes de que venga la policía!"** En eso, el decidió guardar su daga y me golpeo muy fuerte en el estómago, lo cual de inmediato causo que perdiera la conciencia…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Malditos abusivos, como se atreven hacer algo tan atroz?…

 **Tae:** Si, así es Kaoru., no tenían conciencia alguna… Recuerdo que para cuando golpearon a Tsubame, de inmediato la recogieron y salieron rápidamente con ella., lo cual al abrir la puerta, también pude ver un carruaje esperándolos afuera. Las mayorías de ellos ya habían salido y desaparecieron del lugar, yo estaba muy golpeada en el piso, pero aun consiente. Pero al parecer Umaro estaba esperando a que todos salieron, porque justo cuando todos se fueron., el volvió a sacar su daga y me dijo… **"No puedo permitir que alguien me quite el gusto de haber probado un poco de sangre. Esa jovencita debe de darte las gracias ya que esa estocada era para ella. Pero como no la pude dar, ahora tú serás la afortunada... ¡Jajajajajaja!"** Fue cuando me dio la estocada que casi me mata…. Se levantó y se fueron, mientras que yo solo pude ver como todos salían despavoridos del lugar al ver todo lo que ocurría. Momentos después fue cuando llegó la policía, y después tú Yahiko... Aunque lamentablemente no pude más y perdí el conocimiento…

 ** _(Yahiko estaba furioso… Se miraba muy agitado… No dejaba de respirar profundo y empuñando sus manos dijo…)_**

 **Yahiko:** No te preocupes Tae, juro que hare pagar a ese sujeto así sea lo último que haga en esta vida… No lo perdonare….

 **Tae:** No te preocupes por eso Yahiko, aún sigo viva… Y a pesar de que casi me mata, prefiero que las cosas queden así… Además, ya no habrá la necesidad de hacer algo así…

 **Kaoru:** ¿No habrá la necesidad? ¿Por qué dices eso Tae?

 **Tae:** Mira esto Kenshin. Este periódico me fue dado por aquel oficial llamado Goro Fujita, aquel que me interrogo. El llego justo en esta mañana y me pidió que le trajera esto como forma de recado, al igual que esta pequeña nota…

 ** _(Kenshin comenzó a leer el periódico y la pequeña nota… Y mientras más leía, más tenía un rostro de asombro…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Que dice Kenshin? Dinos…

 **Kenshin:** Aquí dice que encontraron a un sujeto tirado boca abajo en un camino en las afueras de la ciudad el día de hoy por la mañana, muerto… Dicen que tenían una enorme cortada producto de un sablazo que atravesaba su espalda desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la parte derecha de su espalda baja, al igual que una mortal estocada que atravesaba por completo su cuello…

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Que, qué?! ¡¿Dime Kenshin, se tratara de Umaro?!

 **Kenshin:** Así es Yahiko, esta nota hecha por Saito indica que él mismo confirmo en persona el cuerpo de Umaro., pero él no me envió esta nota tan solo para confirma la muerte de ese sujeto llamado Umaro…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Y entonces, para qué más? Dime Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** En el momento que Saito llego al lugar, comenzó a investigar por pistas de lo que había ocurrido y encontró un camino de fuerte pisadas por toda el área. No eran pisadas normales que personas dejaría al caminar… Al parecer ahí hubo una batalla.

 **Kaoru:** ¿Una batalla? Eso es muy extraño…

 **Kenshin:** Si, pero aún más extraño fue que encontró las mismas pisadas muy pronunciadas en unas de las paredes hecha de barro a la orilla del camino. Al parecer la persona responsable de hacer eso, corrió rápidamente subiendo por la pared y se impulsó para dar el sablazo mortal. Y al caer, se aseguró en terminar muy bien el trabajo... Saito está ligando estos ataques a una sola persona que tendrá la destreza al igual que la velocidad suficiente para lograr ese tipo de movimientos tan hábiles…

 **Kaoru:** No me digas que fue….

 **Kenshin:** Si, estoy casi seguro que fue el… Soujiro Seta fue el responsable de ese asesinato…


	33. Acto: 32

**Acto 32: La Aparición De Un Fantasma Perteneciente Al Inicio De La Restauración…**

 ** _(Y después de haber leído el periódico, Kenshin nos leyó la nota que había enviado Saito... Al parecer era cierto que el culpable de aquél asesinato era Soujiro Seta, pero….)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¿Pero, porque? ¿Porque Soujiro haría algo así? Se supone que están en el mismo equipo, eso no tiene sentido.

 **Yahiko:** ¿Kenshin, no crees que talvez será porque Umaro pertenecía a los hombres de Hoji, y talvez Enimishio dio la orden de acabar con aquellos fieles a el?

 **Kenshin:** No sé cuál será la razón exacta tras todo este misterio, pero una cosa sí es segura… Si en realidad fue Soujiro el que cometió ese asesinato a como todo lo indica, entonces imagino que él habrá incrementado mucho sus habilidades en todo este tiempo., y no dudara en ocupar su mortal técnica para asesinar a cualquiera que se le interponga en su camino.

 **Kaoru:** Puede que Yahiko tenga razón, pero aún es muy confuso todo esto…

 **Kenshin:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo, y presiento que no lo sabremos hasta que nos enfrentemos a el… Pero lo que si me incomoda, es el hecho de estar dejando tanto tiempo pasar. No puedo evitar en pensar que todo este tiempo es más beneficioso para ellos que para nosotros. Pero en fin…

 ** _(Todo esto era muy confuso para nosotros, pero no había nada de que ninguno de nosotros pudiéramos hacer por el momento… Solo quedaba esperar a tener algún tipo de enfrentamiento con él para poder saber la verdad tras su misteriosa manera de comportarse… Poco después, Tae decidió volver al Akabeco en busca de como restaurar el lugar. Las horas fueron pasando, y más tarde en ese mismo día en Kyoto...….)_**

 **Misao:** **_(Me pregunto que estará haciendo Aoshi en estos momentos… Ha estado muy distante desde que Kuro y Omaso volvieron con aquel mensaje de Himura. También me preocupo mucho esa manera de expresarse y la ira que reflejaban sus ojos. Solo espero que no pierda el control y simplemente sea por los ánimos de luchar por lo que este actuando de esa manera. )_**

 ** _(Y desde una pequeña distancia, Okina observaba a Misao con un poco de nostalgia…)_**

 **Okina:** **_(Recuerdo cuando todo estaba en paz después de aquella lucha contra Shishio y sus hombres… Todos nosotros volvimos a tener paz por un largo tiempo, hasta pensé que esa sería la última batalla de gran magnitud que mis ojos mirarían. Todos habíamos luchado muy fuerte en ese momento. Y ahora, esta nueva amenaza que se nos viene encima. Aaaaaah, como ha pasado el tiempo… He vivido en estas batallas casi toda mi vida, tanto que hasta ya olvide la sensación de vivir una vida normal. Y es gracioso saber de qué hay un enemigo al que uno jamás podrá vencer por mucho y más que uno luche…. Se llama el reloj de la vida…, aquel que avanza a pasos sigilosos y mortales, jalándonos a todos hasta llevarnos a nuestro triste final. Siento como he perdido mis fuerzas, ya he envejecido demasiado. Y es por eso que Aoshi no debe perder el control en el agitamiento de la batalla. Debe siempre mantenerse fuerte de mente, porque el mismo quedara nuevamente a cargo de los Oniwabanshu cuando yo de mi paso final. Debe de ser fuerte por Misao y los demás….)_**

 **Misao:** ¡Abuelo!

 **Okina:** ¿Hola Misao, dime que haces aquí tan sola?

 **Misao:** Nada en realidad, solo pensaba un poco…

 ** _(Misao agacha su mirada y dio una leve sonrisa…)_**

 **Okina:** Sé que te preocupas mucho por el bien y la paz de todos. No es fácil llevar una vida como miembro de los Oniwabanshu. Pero sobretodo sé que te preocupas mucho por Aoshi., justo a como lo hacías hace muchos años atrás…

 **Misao:** Quiero ser honesta contigo abuelo. Los Oniwabanshu son mi familia, es lo único que tengo y por lo que más lucho en esta vida. La paz del país y la seguridad de todas aquellas personas que no pueden luchar y dependen de nosotros, son mis razones por intentar siempre ser más fuerte. Y más ahora que al fin estoy con la persona que más amo en este mundo y mis seres queridos bajo el mismo techo… Pero con todo esto que se avecina, es difícil imaginar que nada cambiara. Tú viste la expresión de Aoshi… ¿Y si pierde el control, que pasara entonces?

 **Okina:** Entiendo completamente tus sentimientos y temores Misao. Al igual que yo, no conozco nada mejor que la vida junto a los Oniwabanshu. El amor hacia mi familia es lo que me mantiene en pies y aun luchando hasta el día de hoy. He perdido casi todas mis fuerzas en el transcurso de los años agitados que hemos vivido, pero no me arrepiento de formar parte de tal vida., ya que si tuviera la oportunidad de volverlo hacer, lo haría sin duda alguna… Y por mucho que haiga envejecido, jamás dejare de luchar hasta el día de mi muerte. Además, sé que algunas veces Aoshi puede ser muy impulsivo, pero no es ningún tonto. El no volverá a caer en aquel oscuro y estrecho callejón sin salida que casi acaba con él una vez. El simplemente está un poco ansioso por volver a luchar y sentirse útil con lo que mejor sabe hacer… Al fin de cuantas, la vida de un espadachín poco a poco se va extinguiendo si este no tiene algún tipo de contacto con su espada de alguna manera. Esto debe hacerlo sentir vivo por dentro nuevamente. Lo comprendo a la perfección... ¿Pero sabes que es lo más importante de todo esto?…

 **Misao:** ¿Dime abuelo, que es lo más importante?

 **Okina:** Que también está muy feliz por tener a la persona que más ama junto a él y estar de regreso con su familia. Al igual también es la razón de esas ansias de querer finalizar toda esta mala situación de una vez por todas, para seguir disfrutando de esa paz que solo sus seres queridos y tú les podemos brindar. Debemos siempre tener confianza en él y darle razones por querer estar aquí.

 **Misao:** Gracias Okina… Me siento mucho mejor... Ahora todo esta tan claro para mí. Crep que fui una tonta en dudar de él. Tienes toda la razón, y así será… He recobrado mis ánimos y fuerzas gracias a ti abuelo. Iré a entrenar un poco para reanimar mi cuerpo.

 **Okina:** Si, me parece muy bien Misao, hazlo... **_(De ninguna manera permitiré que la muy apreciada nieta del antiguo líder pierda sus esperanzas… Eso es lo que la motiva y la hará algún día una muy fuerte líder junto a Aoshi para los Oniwabanshu, y de esa manera abre concluido con mi misión…)_**

 ** _(Misao se había marchado para entrenar un poco, pero llevaba un rostro lleno de esperanzas y satisfacción al escuchar aquellas palabras de Okina. Pero al igual él se sentía muy orgulloso de ella…, orgulloso en ver de la manera en como crecía internamente poco a poco a medida que el tiempo avanzaba… Pero después de pasar varias horas, finalmente había llegado la noche. Y a una distancia muy lejana de ahí, un muy largo día de entrenamiento había concluido... Fue cuando Katsu y Sanosuke finalmente habían decidido tomar un muy merecido descanso mientras cenaban alrededor de una fogata. Era una noche despejada, muy callada y tranquila. El cielo estaba muy estrellado y se sentía una curiosa pero muy pacifica serenidad en el ambiente….)_**

 **Katsu:** Si…. Creo que esta vez sí lo logre….

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Que lograste?

 **Katsu:** Mira Sano, es mi último modelo explosivo. Creo que nos será de mucha utilidad en esta batalla.

 **Sanosuke:** Si que has invertido muchos esfuerzos en eso, se miran mucho mejor que las de antes créeme., dime cómo funcionan.

 **Katsu:** Son extremadamente peligrosas, tienen la capacidad de esparcir pequeños fragmentos de acero al explotar. Aun cuando estos esquiven la explosión, tienen que cuidarse mucho de los fragmentos también… Pero para entonces, le será imposible porque el estallido hace que salgan dispersados con mucha potencia.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Y cómo harías tu para evitar ser herido por esos fragmentos?

 **Katsu:** Por eso uno debe usarlas solamente en lugares que tenga algún tipo de refugio al alcance, aparte de ser tan poderosas que no se podrán usar a cada momento, o de lo contrario acabarías con destruir todo el lugar, incluyéndote a ti mismo.

 **Sanosuke:** Entiendo… Son muy parecidas a las que me obsequiaste la última vez que estuvimos en batalla. Fueron de gran ayuda por cierto... Casi muero con ellas, pero si nos ayudaron a detener aquel barco revestido en acero llamado el Rengoku. Pienso que estas demente al construir algo tan peligroso a como eso amigo, pero me agrada saber que podemos contar con ellas., algo me dice que las vamos a necesitar.

 **Katsu:** Si, así es... ¡Jajajajajaja! Y veo también que estas mejorando mucho con tu técnica Sano.

 **Sanosuke:** Si, a decir verdad., me siento mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba ser antes de venir. Aquí se puede lograr a entrenar sin ninguna interrupción. Finalmente estoy desarrollándome de manera más adecuada. Pero no descansare hasta lograr el total dominio del Futae No Kiwami. Y a pesar de que llevo muchos años en práctica de esta muy poderosa técnica, aun siento que puedo ser más fuerte., y eso justo lo que pretendo lograr en este tiempo aquí.

 **Katsu:** Entiendo, en eso tienes razón… Excelente, entonces seguiremos aquí por más tiempo. Aprovechare para poner en prueba estos nuevos explosivos a tempranas horas del día mañana.

 **Sanosuke:** Si, solo asegúrate de no hacernos parte de tu peligroso experimento…

 **Katsu:** Tranquilo Sano, todo está bajo control…

 ** _(En ese momento, mientras Sanosuke y Katsu conversaban y terminaban de cenar… Entre los arbustos….)_**

 **?:** Si…. Son ellos…. No cabe ni la menor duda de que son ellos… Lo sabía….

 **Katsu:** Bueno, creo que arreglare este desorden para que pronto durmamos. Mañana hay mucho que hacer y estoy muy ansioso por ver los resultados de mis nuevas amiguitas.

 **Sanosuke:** Ya te dije, solo asegúrate de que podamos volver a Tokyo con vida y enteros, de lo contrario., no tendrá sentido el haber…. ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Sanosuke dejo de hablar inmediatamente al escuchar un pequeño ruido que venía desde los arbustos…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¿Que sucede Sano?

 **Sanosuke:** Aguarda Katsu, no estamos solos….

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Serán hombres de Enimishio Komagata que nos habrán seguido hasta este lugar?!

 ** _(Ambos de ellos se pusieron muy alerta… Katsu de inmediato se puso las pequeñas cintas alrededor de sus dedos que siempre utiliza para encender las mechas de sus explosivos., al igual que sostenía ya en manos un par de explosivos listos y en guardia. ¡Sanosuke también estaba en guardia y listo para atacar!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

 **Katsu:** ¡Más vale que responda o de lo contrario les daré una pequeña sorpresa!

 ** _(Estaban decididos a atacar, sin embargo aún nadie quería dar la cara y salir entre los arbustos., pero…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Aguarda Katsu…

 **Katsu:** ¿Que sucede Sanosuke?

 **Sanosuke:** Iré a ver directamente. Cualquier cosa, quiero que estés listo para atacar… No quiero que parezcamos unos completos idiotas en desatar una guerra por algo tan simple a como un animal del bosque o algo así…

 **Katsu:** Entiendo, listo…

 ** _(Sanosuke se fue acercando lentamente hacia el área en donde escucho el ruido venir. Poco a poco fue dando pasos hasta finalmente llegar al lugar. De inmediato Katsu lo comenzó a seguir muy lentamente., pero no se acercó mucho…, guardo su distancia por cualquier cosa… Sanosuke le hizo de seña con su mano de que se quedara atrás mientras el atravesaría los arbustos….)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¿Sera posible que los hombres de Enimishio haigan decidido atacar nuevamente? ¡¿Y si es así, me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en el Dojo?! No… No debo preocuparme, Kenshin y Yahiko están con ellos. Será mejor que me preocupe por nosotros. Es más, esta será la oportunidad perfecta para probar cuanto he avanzado…)_**

 ** _(¡Al llegar, Sanosuke abrió rápidamente el arbusto con su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha estaba empuñada y lista para atacar!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah? ¡¿Que rayos sucede aquí?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

 ** _(Después de haber finalmente atravesado el arbusto, Sanosuke vio a un hombre sentado y recostado a la orilla de un árbol frondoso… Estaba casi dándole la espalda de manera muy tranquila… A lo que Sanosuke se fue acercando muy cautelosamente hacia el…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Oye tú, que pretendes en ocultarte de esa manera entre los arbustos?! ¡¿Acaso estas perdido o simplemente buscas problemas?! ¡Anda, contesta!

 **?:** Sabes… Me da mucho gusto darme cuenta que no has cambiado en nada… Siempre el mismo Sanosuke, exaltado e impulsivo, jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **Sanosuke:** Hablas como si me conocieras. ¡¿Dime quién eres?!

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Sanosuke decidió rodear el árbol hasta poder verle el rostro de frente al sujeto sentado., lo cual se le hacía un poco difícil por la oscuridad al inicio., pero después….)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah?... ¡¿TU?! ¡WAAAAAAAA!

 ** _(¡Justo en ese momento, Sanosuke salió despavorido de entre medio de los arbustos! Katsu lo quedo viendo de manera muy extraña, pero sin decirle nada al instante…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Que sucede Sanosuke?! ¡¿Acaso estas herido?!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Escóndete Katsu, creo que viene por mí!

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Quién viene por ti?! ¡Aguarda aquí, iré a ver qué sucede!

 ** _(Katsu inmediatamente fue a ver lo que sucedía entre medio de los arbustos, pero antes de llegar al lugar., el sujeto decidió salir… Sanosuke tenía un rostro muy pálido y los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sumamente asustado…)_**

 **Katsu:** No puedo creerlo, esto es imposible… Es usted…

 **?:** Así es Katsu, soy yo… Sozo Sagara…

 **Katsu:** Capitán Sagara…. Es usted… Pero esto no puede ser… ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Acaso esto es un sueño?

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Sanosuke finalmente había recobrado la compostura… Ambos con un rostro completamente llenos de asombro y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, decidieron calmarse para poder aclarar las cosas…. Sobretodo Sanosuke, que era el más conmocionado de los dos…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Vuelve a sucederme… Es lo mismo de aquella vez para cuando iba camino a Kyoto… ¿Dígame por favor Capitán Sagara, acaso este es un sueño?...

 **Sozo Sagara:** No Sanosuke, y tu Katsu… Esto no es un sueño, finalmente después de tanto tiempo., al fin logramos a reunirnos nuevamente…

 ** _(Sanosuke y Katsu quedaron completamente callados y observando. Era él, era el Capitán Sozo Sagara que estaba justo ahí…, justo frente a sus ojos…. Ambos tenían muchas preguntas para él. Aunque ya abra tiempo para eso, por ahora lo más importante para ellos, era el simple hecho de verlo ahí frente a ellos con vida…)_**


	34. Acto: 33

**Acto 33: Una Noche Muy Especial... Una Reunion Sekijo….**

 ** _(Y después de haberse revelado ante Katsu y Sanosuke, el Capitán Sagara decidió acercarse a ambos. Pero los dos estaban en total shock y solo podían pensar en que esto debía ser algún tipo de sueño o espejismo… No había cambiado mucho en apariencia a pesar de haber pasado todo este tiempo. Seguía con el mismo estilo de peinado al igual que su manera muy tranquila de ser. Vestía de pantalón marrón oscuro, camisa negra de mangas largas al igual que botas negras.)_**

 **Katsu:** Capitán Sagara, por favor dígame que esto no es un sueño o que usted no es un fantasma…

 ** _(El Capitán Sagara se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno de ellos…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Lo ven? ¿Acaso un fantasma puede lograr hacer contacto físico con ustedes o hablarles de esta manera? Soy yo… Después de tanto tiempo, al fin nos reunimos…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Jajajajajaja, Capitán Sagara!

 ** _(Sanosuke de inmediato le dio un muy fuerte abrazo seguido por Katsu… Ambos estaban completamente felices de verlo ahí con ellos y tenían mucho de qué hablar... Ahora si era una reunión Sekijo….)_**

 **Katsu:** Venga Capitán, sentémonos por favor…

 ** _(En ese momento, los tres se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. El capitán Sagara está en medio, Sanosuke a su izquierda y Katsu a su derecha. Estaban muy ansiosos a como era de esperarse, y no era para menos., después de tantos años, el estar reunidos nuevamente hacía que todo esto fuera la noche más felices de sus vidas…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Dígame Capitán Sagara, como es posible que aun este con vida? ¿Y en donde ha estado todo este tiempo?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Calma Sanosuke, jajajajajaja… Ya contestare todas tus preguntas, es un poco más complicado de lo que puedan imaginar… Pero en fin... ¿Primero dígame como han estado ustedes, que han hecho en todo este tiempo?

 ** _(Katsu fue el primero en explicarle a lo que se dedicaba... Sus manos en los medios de noticias, su pasa tiempo como pintor entre otras cosas. Una vida bastante apartada de todos….)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ya veo... Sí, una vez hasta tuve la oportunidad de tener una de tus pinturas en mis manos… Sabes, se volvieron muy populares en donde me encuentro viviendo. De inmediato supe que seguías con vida, siempre tuviste talento para ese tipo de cosas…

 **Katsu:** Gracias capitán... Ah, espere un momento…

 ** _(Katsu entro rápidamente a la tienda de campaña y saco una botella de Sake…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¿Me pregunto porque Katsu no me había dicho nada de ese sake? ¡Ja, pero no puedo negar en que fue muy bien pensado por su parte! Vaya…, que noche tan inesperada esta…)_**

 **Katsu:** Estaba esperando tomar esto al terminar nuestra estadía aquí, pero no encuentro un mejor momento que este… ¡Un reencuentro a cómo este debe de ser celebrado! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Gracias., me parece muy bien Katsu, jajajajajaja.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Si, muy bien hecho! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿A propósito, dime que hay con esa manera de atacar? Esos explosivos que cargas parecen ser muy peligrosos…

 **Katsu:** Bueno, es una larga historia también… Pero para resumirla un poco, aprendí el arte de los explosivos por mi cuenta. Supongo que en el mismo rencor y los tiempos de desesperación, me empujaron a desarrollar algo que me sería útil como modo de defensa. Y para serle sincero, pensaba utilizarlos algún día para intentar dar un golpe de estado en contra de este gobierno. Pero gracias a Sanosuke que me ayudo a ver las cosas con más claridad al final de nuestro intento y al famoso Battousai el destajador Kenshin Himura, es que pude recapacitar e intentar rehacer mi vida nuevamente. Usted sabe, dejar atrás ese modo de vida tan lleno de odio y peligro… Pero nunca olvidare ni perdonare a este gobierno por todos los sucios actos que hicieron en contra de la Tropa Sekijo. De hecho hemos venido para entrenar… Bueno, Sanosuke a entrenar y yo a perfeccionar mi nuevo diseño de explosivos…

 ** _(El Capitán Sagara solo escuchaba de manera muy tranquila., volvió a ver hacia arriba., en donde el cielo estaba muy estrellado y tranquilo… Luego dijo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Entiendo Katsu y estoy de acuerdo contigo… Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese entonces. El camino no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero de una manera u otra., nos las hemos ingeniado para sobrevivir en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

 **Katsu:** Si….

 **Sozo Sagara:** Y dime de ti Sanosuke. ¿Dime que has hecho tú en estos tiempos?

 **Sanosuke:** Bueno, al igual han sido tiempos muy difíciles para mí., especialmente desde que la Tropa Sekijo fue eliminada y tomamos rumbos diferente. Recuerdo que solía buscar muchos problemas, empezar peleas y todo ese tipo de cosas. No tenía otra cosa en mente más que buscar un digno rival con quien pelear. Pero todo eso no era más que una excusa para ahogar el dolor que sentía por todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba desperdiciando mi vida, hasta que una persona me ayudo a recobrar la conciencia… Kenshin Himura, el legendario Battousai… Recuerdo cuando él me derroto y me hizo reflexionar. Luego me encontré con Katsu... Después de tanto tiempo, el reencontrarme con él me hizo sentir vivo por dentro, hasta sentía que podíamos revivir a la Tropa Sekijo aunque eso significara que solo seriamos los dos nosotros. Fue entonces que decidimos intentar ese golpe de estado, juntos. Pero al igual nos detuvo Kenshin... Aunque para ser honesto con usted, creo que al final resulto ser lo mejor. Y ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente. es irónico en ver como una persona que ha servido a este gobierno, pudo haberse convertido en un buen amigo mío. Desde ese entonces., intento simplemente hacerme más fuerte y luchar en contra de esas personas que quieren interrumpir la paz en este país.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, ya veo Sanosuke., ambos han pasado por mucho… El no tener un lugar en donde encajar debió haber sido muy duro para ustedes. Especialmente bajo el mandato de este gobierno, ese mismo que nos traiciono. Pero supongo que al menos están bien en lo que cabe.

 **Sanosuke:** Si, de hecho estoy casado con una mujer muy especial para mí. Es una excelente doctora que ha podido sanar más que mis heridas superficiales. Y a decir verdad, es la única persona no perteneciente a mi pasado, que logro a comprenderme en su totalidad. Por ella, por todos esos amigos con lo que ahora puedo contar., y por todas las personas que no buscan más en esta vida que vivir en paz…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ya veo. ¿Quién diría que Sanosuke algún día encontraría el amor en su vida? Tu siempre siendo tan impulsivo y tomando todo a la ligera…

 **Katsu:** Muy cierto, de hecho eso es algo que aún no cambia en él.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah?... Bueno., yo….

 **Sozo Sagara/Katsu/Sanosuke:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 ** _(Todos estaban riendo juntos… Era increíble, pero placentero en ver como tres miembros de la famosa Tropa Sekijo estaban ahí., riendo y pasando un buen momento…, juntos…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Por cierto, ambos estaban muy nerviosos en el momento que vine. ¿Díganme, acaso tienen problemas de algún tipo?

 **Sanosuke:** De hecho es por esa razón que nos encontramos aquí justo ahora entrenando. Hay un sujeto llamado Enimishio Komagata que pretende apoderarse del país y acabar con todos nosotros en menos de tres meses… Debemos prepararnos adecuadamente ya que nos hemos enterado que es un sujeto extremadamente fuerte y tiene bajo su poder a un ejército muy peligroso.

 ** _(Sanosuke comenzó a contarle todo acerca de Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres, las intenciones que tenía y el peligro en el que todos nosotros nos encontrábamos…. Poco a poco le dejo saber todo con muchos detalles… Y después de un tiempo conversando sobre todos esos problemas., Sanosuke decidió finalmente preguntar al Capitán Sagara lo que había ocurrido con él en todo este tiempo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ya veo… Es una tarea muy arriesgada para llevar acabo pero…, comprendo a la perfección las razones porque lo hacen…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Pero díganos Capitán Sagara, que fue lo que sucedió con usted?

 ** _(El Capitán Sagara agacho su mirada y quedo pensando por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar….)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si… Bueno…. Supongo que ambos recuerdan muy bien ese horrible momento en cuando todos fuimos emboscados y traicionados por Shindou…

 ** _(Sanosuke levanto su puño y luego golpeo el piso de manera muy enfadada...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Como olvidar esa sucia traición y ese maldito de Shindou….

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, así es. Después de que Shindou nos traicionara y nos acorralo cerca de aquella quebrada en donde no vi más opción que lanzarte para poder salvarte Sanosuke… Un grupo como de diez hombres del ejército imperial estaba listo para acabar con migo.

 **Sanosuke:** Si, recuerdo esa caída… No fue nada agradable., pero no fue nada comparado a lo que mis ojos presenciaron mientras caía… Malditos…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Fue en ese momento, en donde algunos de nuestros compañeros decidieron ponerse en frente de mí para protegerme justo cuando empezaron los disparos. Recuerdo como me dijeron con mucho dolor y agonía que huyera de ahí y me salvara. Algunos disparos lograron alcanzarme, pero no me impidió en lograr a huir. Sin embargo ellos intentaron seguirme, pero yo también me lance desde arriba después de haber corrido por una larga distancia y no encontrar escapatoria. Al caer, me lastime mucho por lo que caí en roca firme. Pero aun así continúe caminando a pasos muy ligeros junto al camino en donde me llevaba ese rio. Luego después me encontré con un grupo de malhechores que al parecer pretendían hacer volar algo…

 **Katsu:** ¿Dijo hacer volar algo?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, así es Katsu. Tenían consigo muchos explosivos preparados y listos para usarse. Pero gracias a eso, pude ocultarme entre medio de unas raíces de árboles muy grandes y eso impidió que me vieran. Por suerte logre hacer eso antes de que ambos grupos me vieran, porque en ese momento fue que llego Shindou con una parte de su escuadrón y comenzaron discutir con esos otros sujetos. Pero en tanta discusión, uno de esos sujetos ataco a los guardias... Fue cuando empezaron abrir fuego en contra de ellos, y los otros también decidieron contraatacar. No me quedo de otra más que esperar todo ese tiempo mientras todo se calmaba. Los malhechores hicieron que los guardias retrocedieran su paso ya que los superaban en número y en armas. Poco después decidieron huir de ahí porque sabían que los guardias volverían con refuerzos, y fue la oportunidad perfecta para que yo pudiese escapar. Esa distracción fue lo que en realidad me salvo.

 **Sanosuke:** Entiendo… Eso fue demasiado arriesgado y peligroso… ¿Y luego que sucedió?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Recuerdo que camine durante mucho tiempo, herido y desangrándome por el bosque., hasta que finalmente encontré una especie de pequeña cueva en el camino… Decidí entrar ahí y descansar por un momento, pero poco a poco fui quedándome dormido ya que sentía que estaba muriendo… Finalmente perdí conciencia y después cuando logre a despertar, me encontraba en un pequeño lugar en lo que parecía una especie de cabaña. Eran personas campesinas que me habían encontrado en esa cueva mientras andaban buscando madera por el bosque. Me habían llevado hasta su aldea, la cual se encontraba bastante aislada y lejos de cualquiera. Después de que todo eso sucediera, poco a poco pude recuperarme de mis heridas. El tiempo fue pasando y yo había entrado en una gran depresión al recordar todo lo ocurrido... Hasta pensé en quitarme la vida varias veces pero…, No pude hacerlo, no después de haber pasado tanto para sobrevivir. Sentía que había una razón por la cual yo había sobrevivido a todo eso. Finalmente el líder de los campesinos decidió preguntarme lo que había sucedido, aunque él ya sabía quién era yo y a que me dedicaba. Pero después de haberle explicado todo, él me aconsejaba en dejar esa vida atrás. Me ofreció un lugar ahí con ellos, lejos de la política y los ideales vacíos por los cuales uno nunca logra a cumplir cuando se hacen tratos con funcionarios del gobierno. Desde ese entonces, decidí permanecer ahí... Pero a decir verdad, nunca me logre a sentir en casa, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. El simple hecho de vivir en un lugar así, me hizo recordar de la manera como fue creada la Tropa Sekijo…. Con personas del campo, civiles común y corriente., simplemente buscando la oportunidad de una mejor vida para todos… Una vida en donde todos pudiéramos vivir en paz y prosperar como una sola comunidad…. Ideales vacíos, tal a como él me decía…

 **Sanosuke:** No son ideales vacíos Capitán Sagara… Usted nos sirvió como un gran líder y amigo. Todos los demás decidimos seguirlo porque encontrábamos valor y prosperidad en su manera de ver la vida... Entendimos la lógica de los ideales que buscaba y eso nos beneficiaria a todos. Además, no fue culpa suya lo que ocurrió. De no ser por la traición de este sucio gobierno y el bastardo de Shindou, todo hubiera sido diferente.

 **Katsu:** Es cierto Capitán Sagara, Sanosuke tiene toda la razón. Nosotros fuimos traicionados y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto. Nunca debemos olvidar a nuestros compañeros que dieron la vida por la causa. Solo que esta vez, lamentablemente el destino no estaba de nuestro lado.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Sí… Bueno…. En fin….

 **Sanosuke:** ¿A propósito, como fue que nos encontró?

 **Sozo Sagara:** No estamos muy lejos de la aldea en donde yo me encuentro viviendo. Unos jóvenes que salieron a buscar madera, escucharon conmociones y fuerte ruidos por estos lados. De hecho estaban nervioso de que algo malo pudiera estar sucediendo, peor aun estando cerca de la aldea. Volvieron y me avisaron de inmediato., pero cuando me describieron como lucían los responsables de tales conmociones y ruidos. No podía creerlo y decidí venir para ver con mis propios ojos. Tenía muchas esperanzas de que fueran ustedes… Y así fue….

 **Sanosuke:** Entiendo….

 ** _(Y después de una larga plática llena de muchas explicaciones y sake… Había llegado el tiempo de dormir. Ambos le ofrecieron al Capitán Sagara que pasara la noche ahí ya que era tarde para volver y podía ser peligroso….)_**

 **Sanosuke:** No es un lugar muy espacioso ni muy cómodo, pero se puede descansar tranquilamente.

 **Sozo Sagara:** No te preocupes Sanosuke. En realidad el lugar no forma la comodidad, si no las personas con quien lo compartes.

 **Katsu:** Estoy muy de acuerdo con usted.

 **Sanosuke:** Solo quiero asegurarme de que aun este aquí cuando despertemos., y finalmente lograr a creer que este no fue solo un sueño.

 ** _(Ya se habían quedado dormidos… Pero después de varias horas, finalmente había amanecido… Y a muy tempranas horas del día siguiente, Sanosuke y Katsu habían despertado. Pero no vieron al Capitán Sagara…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¡¿Ah?! ¡¿En donde esta?!)_** Oye Katsu, dime… ¡¿Acaso estoy quedando loco o qué?!

 **Katsu:** ¿A que te refieres Sano? ¿Estás bien?

 ** _(Katsu apenas se estaba levantando también… Sanosuke salió de inmediato y vio el jarrón de sake tirado por donde estaba la fogata…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(No, no creo… Esto no pudo haber sido solo un sueño pero… ¡¿En donde esta?!... ¿Dónde estás Capitán Sagara?…)_**

 ** _(Después Katsu salió y quedo viendo a Sanosuke con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien compañero?

 **Sanosuke:** Dime Katsu… ¿Ya me volví loco, verdad?...

 **Katsu:** ¡Bueno, esa es una pregunta muy difícil de contestar Sanosuke jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Finalmente Sanosuke se sentó y bajo su mirada… Se miraba muy pensativo y estaba muy triste al no haber encontrado al Capitán Sagara… Y después de un momento, en lo que Sanosuke estaba viendo hacia abajo., mira a una sombra pararse justo frente a él...)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Dime Sanosuke, es esa la manera en la que entrenas?

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Capitán Sagara, pensé que usted! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Salí un momento para conseguir el almuerzo.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Dime Katsu, tu sabias eso no es cierto?

 **Katsu:** Lo vi levantarse y él me dijo que no tardaría… Bueno, ah... Si, supongo jajajajajaja…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Y CUANDO PENSABAS SACARME DE MI DUDA?!

 **Katsu:** ¡Lo siento Sano, creo que tienes razón, jajajajajaja!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ya basta ustedes dos, desayunemos y quiero que ambos hagan lo que tienen que hacer. Nos toca un día muy largo hoy…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Un día largo?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Así es, quiero mostrarles algo muy importante el día de hoy….

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Bien, como usted diga Capitán Sagara! ¡Me siento muy animado y quiero entrenar fuertemente!

 **Katsu:** ¡Así se habla amigo, yo también me pondré a trabajar en lo mío con mucho esmero! ¿Y usted que hará mientras tanto Capitán Sagara?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Me quedare aquí para ver como ustedes se desarrollan… Ha pasado mucho tiempo y me gustaría ver cuánto han crecido….

 **Sanosuke/Katsu:** ¡Bien!


	35. Acto: 34

**Acto 34: Un Giro Inesperado Del Destino, La Sorpresa Mas Grande De Sus Vidas….**

 ** _(Y después de todo eso, Sanosuke estaba sentado en una roca muy grande intentando meditar un poco., dando su espalda a todos… Estaba un poco distante pero aun al alcance de la vista de todos., mientras que Katsu estaba muy cerca de donde descansaban. Katsu tenía mucho material en el piso con el que estaba trabajando arduamente, intentando crear más explosivos del mismo que le mostro a Sanosuke denominado como su "último modelo". El Capitán Sagara estaba muy callado y los quedaba viendo de manera muy atenta, con un rostro muy pensativo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Mmmm…. ¿Como es posible que el Capital Sagara haiga logrado a sobrevivir tanto?… No sé, pero si el destino decidió reunirnos de nuevo., quien soy yo para cuestionarlo jajajajajaja…. Pero no, aun así…. Él estando vivo todo este tiempo, y yo sin saberlo… Como me hubiera gustado saberlo desde hace mucho antes pero, pensándolo bien creo que resulto mejor así... Quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si hubiera sabido de su existencia cuando yo andaba lleno de rencor y odio hacia este gobierno… En fin, es todo un acto milagroso con el simple hecho de saber que está aquí junto a nosotros… Jajajajajaja, que feliz me siento….)_**

 **Katsu:** Mire esto Capitán Sagara, este es mi nuevo modelo explosivo. En verdad que son extremadamente peligrosos….

 ** _(Sanosuke y Katsu estaban muy entusiasmados con la presencia del Capitán Sagara. Katsu estaba explicándole de la manera en cómo funcionaban sus nuevos explosivos y sentían que estaban compartiendo momentos de felicidad… Después de tantos años pensándolo muerto, era increíble saber que aún seguía con vida y compartiendo un momento de paz con él., a pesar de todo lo malo ocurriendo… Y después de la explicación de Katsu sobre aquellos peligrosos explosivos., el Capitán Sagara decidió ir en donde se encontraba Sanosuke... Caminaba de manera muy lenta para darse tiempo a pensar un poco…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** **_(Son iguales a como lo eran antes. Después de tanto tiempo, siguen siendo muy entusiasmados y tomando todo a la ligera justo a como lo harían unos niños… Están felices pero aun vacíos por dentro…. Creo que la caída de la Tropa Sekijo los marco más profundo de lo que yo imaginaba pero….)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento Sanosuke?

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah, Capitán?… Bueno, creo que he mejorado mucho más de lo que imaginaba hacerlo en tan corto tiempo. Pero aun lucho por hacerme más fuerte… Atrás por favor Capitán Sagara, le mostrare…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Bien Sanosuke, veamos.

 ** _(En ese momento, el Capitán Sagara tomo unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio a Sanosuke que le mostrara su técnica. Se levantó de la enorme roca en donde estaba sentado y cerro sus ojos un muy por un instante… ¡Repentinamente!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡JAAAAA!

 ** _(Impacto la roca con su puño derecho de manera muy fuerte con aquella técnica muy poderosa… ¡Con la técnica del Futae No Kiwami, haciendo estallar almenos más de la mitad de esa enorme roca que de inmediato había convertido en polvo! A lo que el Capitán Sagara quedo viendo a Sanosuke con mucho asombro...)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Que tipo de técnica es esa Sanosuke?

 **Sanosuke:** Se llama el Futae No Kiwami…

 **Sozo Sagara** : ¿Futae No Kiwami? Nunca había escuchado de tal técnica en mi vida.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Sí! Bueno, hace mucho tiempo atrás iba hacia Kyoto en busca de Kenshin, ya que estábamos envueltos en una lucha muy parecida a la de ahora. Recuerdo que en mi viaje hacia allá, me había perdido en el bosque, y fue cuando me encontré con un monje depravado entrenando con esta mortal técnica. En conclusión…, le pedí que me la enseñara, lo cual termino por hacerlo y bueno… Es lo que intento perfeccionar en esto momentos.

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Y porque dices que era un monje depravado?

 **Sanosuke:** Bueno, al final el resultó ser uno de los hombres principales de Makoto Shishio., el padre de Enimishio Komagata... Es aquel sujeto que le conté con deseos de apoderarse de este país. Y lo peor fue que me termine enfrentando justo con él. Recuerdo entonces que había una gran diferencia entre su técnica ya desarrollada al máximo y la mía que apenas contaba únicamente con mi puño derecho. Fue un combate muy exhaustivo, pero al final logre a derrotar….

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Entiendo, entonces significa que tu puño derecho no es con la única parte de tu cuerpo con la que puedes desarrollar esta técnica tan poderosa., verdad?

 ** _(En ese momento, Sanosuke simplemente lo quedo viendo de reojos, y con una sonrisa le dijo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Talvez esto responda a su pregunta Capitán Sagara… **_(Si él pudo…, yo también puedo….)_** ¡JAAAAAAHH!

 ** _(¡Sanosuke rápidamente golpeo la otra mitad de aquella gigante roca con su codo derecho y el piso con su pies izquierdo! ¡Hubo un gran estallido e inmediatamente hizo polvo la otra mitad de la roca al igual que dejo un hoyo de aproximadamente un metro a lo redondo en el piso! )_**

 **Sanosuke:** Y bien Capitán Sagara…. ¿Qué opina de mi técnica Futae No Kiwami?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Es muy impresionante Sanosuke. Sin duda alguna es una técnica muy poderosa. Solo puedo imaginarme cuanto tuviste que pasar para poder dominarla de esa manera…, muy bien hecho.

 **Sanosuke:** Así es, tuve un duro entrenamiento con cientos de rocas… Incluso me fracture la mano en varias ocasiones recuerdo, pero jamás me di por vencido. Hasta que finalmente logre su dominio. Puedo hacer eso y mucho más ahora que he tenido suficiente tiempo para entrenar desde que la aprendí. Y todo gracias a ese monje depravado llamado Anji, que a decir verdad al inicio yo también pensaba que los puños eran con lo único que se podía lograr a ejecutar esta técnica., hasta que sostuvimos aquel combate y me demostró que es posible utilizar prácticamente casi todo su cuerpo en ella.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Entiendo Sanosuke. Pero sabes, no solo basta con haber tenido un buen maestro para lograr esto. El simple hecho de que tú nunca te das por vencido y eres muy hábil para este tipo de cosas., te hizo el alumno perfecto para aprender dicha técnica. Bien hecho Sanosuke.

 ** _(Y después de eso, Sanosuke puso una sonrisa y tenía el rostro un poco sonrojado., pero le dijo gracias…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡Lo tengo!

 **Sanosuke:** ¿A ver Katsu, que tienes ahí?

 **Katsu:** Ya logre a terminar una docena de estos explosivos tan complicados. ¡Probemos uno para ver que tan bien funcionan y así poder ajustarlos si es necesario!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Me parece bien Katsu, probémoslo y veremos si dan resultados.

 ** _(Sanosuke estaba con una expresión un poco pálida en su rostro y mostraba un poco de miedo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Katsu, estas seguro de esto? Aún recuerdo aquel enorme estallido que produjo los últimos que me distes, casi muero al usarlos….

 **Katsu:** ¡Por supuesto que si Sano, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, jajajajajaja!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡DEJA DE REIRTE Y TOMA ESTO CON MAS SERIEDAD!

 ** _(Los tres decidieron retirarse lo suficiente de donde estaban acampando y buscaron a los alrededores por si había personas o animales expuestos al estallido. Luego se ocultaron tras una roca gigante…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Aun pienso que esta es una idea muy arriesgada….

 **Katsu:** Nada de eso. ¿Y bien, listos? ¡AQUÍ VAAAA!

 ** _(¡Katsu lanzo uno de los explosivos con mucha fuerza, y repentinamente hubo un enorme estallido en donde hizo estremecer toda esa área! Claramente podían escuchar los fragmentos de metales golpear por todos lados, especialmente aquel sonido chocante del metal al golpear las rocas aledañas. Y después de un momento, salieron a ver como estaba todo…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¿Se encuentran bien? ¡Salgamos a buscar entre los árboles y rocas para ver si encontramos fragmentos en todas las direcciones a cómo debe de ser su función!

 ** _(Sanosuke se levantó muy aturdido y aun tembloroso….)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Esta de mente Katsu en haber desarrollado algo tan peligroso. Aun tiembla mi cuerpo del estallido tan brutal que hubo….

 **Katsu:** ¡Lo se amigó, yo también me siento igual, jajajajajaja!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Vaya explosión esa, los enemigos no tendrán escapatoria. ¡O los mata la explosión, o los fragmentos de metal que salen como proyectiles!

 ** _(Y luego, todos salieron a buscar por todos lados… Pero fue justo a como lo predijo Katsu, había muchos fragmentos de metal pegados por los alrededores de los árboles y el piso. ¡Los explosivos eran todo un éxito!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** No cabe duda de que son extremadamente peligrosos, hay fragmentos pegados por todos lados… Sí que fue un gran invento Katsu pero, sigo pensando que estas de mente amigo jm… ¡Muy bien hecho!

 **Katsu:** Si bueno, supongo que entonces quedaran muy adecuados con los sujetos de mente que pensamos enfrentar. ¿No lo crees Sanosuke?

 **Sanosuke:** Completamente de acuerdo contigo amigo…

 ** _(Y después de que pasaron un rato buscando fragmentos…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Vayamos de regreso al campamento….

 ** _(Los tres regresaron al lugar del campamento y la hora de almuerzo había llegado, sin embargo el Capitán Sagara estaba un poco callado…, pero de repente…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Que sucede capitán Sagara., lo noto un poco distante…

 **Sozo Sagara:** No se preocupen por nada, después de haber terminado de comer., iremos a la aldea en donde yo habito. Quiero que conozcan a las personas que me ayudaron y mostrarles algo muy impresionante.

 ** _(Luego terminaron de almorzar y decidieron empacar todo después de una hora. Fue cuando decidieron comenzar con su camino hacia la aldea en donde el Capitán Sagara actualmente vive… En el camino iban conversando con mucho entusiasmo, recordando todos los eventos y buenos momentos en que habían asistidos juntos para cuando la Tropa Sekijo estaba en su máximo esplendor…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Por cierto Capitán Sagara, hay algo que aún me tiene muy intrigado y he querido preguntarle desde de que comenzamos a conversar pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo…

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Dime Sanosuke, que sucede?

 **Sanosuke:** Bueno, es que recuerdo para cuando sucedió aquel ataque cobarde por parte de Shindou y su escuadrón del ejército imperial… Poco después que su muerte fue anunciada, los bastardos esos exhibieron su cabeza como trofeo ante todos que miraran, culpándolo de traidor. Pude jurar que esa cabeza era la suya que esos malditos habían puesto ahí. Ese recuerdo lo tengo tan grabado en mi mente desde cuando era un niño, que si no lo estaría viendo en estos momentos., aun diría que es un fantasma…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Entiendo y a decir verdad, yo también me entere que ellos exhibieron esa cabeza al público. Pero era la cabeza de uno de nuestros compañeros caído en ese ataque. De alguna manera se las ingeniaron para hacerla parecerse mucho a mí ya que jamás me pudieron localizar. Había mucha preocupación por parte de la aldea si ellos lograban a encontrarme. Sabían que matarían a todos ahí, culpándolos de traidores por haberme ocultado. Pero menos mal que se dieron por vencido y no siguieron buscándome. Y en verdad lamento mucho el no haber hecho más por buscarlos, entiendo el enorme sufrimiento que eso les causo. Es algo que vivirá en ustedes mientras vida tengan en este mundo, pero me era imposible salir de ese lugar tan libremente aunque yo lo quisiera., ya que si los altos funcionarios del gobierno Meiji se enteran de mi existencia., inmediatamente me mandarían a ejecutar por temor a que yo delataría a todos aquellos involucrados en esa sucia traición... Y es por eso que no he podido salir de ese lugar que tantos dolorosos recuerdos me trae… Sin embargo, hay algo que me reconforta en todo esto., y es lo que les quiero mostrar al llegar…

 **Katsu:** En estos momentos no me importa todo esos años de sufrimiento que tuve, lo importante ahora es que estamos reunidos nuevamente y esta vez., no habrá nadie que logre a destruir eso…, nadie…

 **Sanosuke:** Tienes toda la razón Katsu, así todo el Japón se entere de su existencia., no permitiré que vuelvan a destruir esto… Jamás dejare que le hagan daño, no esta vez…

 ** _(Y después de haber caminado mucho, finalmente habían llegado a la aldea. De inmediato salió un anciano por el nombre de Kimino, que salió a recibirlos… Ese anciano era el encargado de la humilde aldea, pero era una persona muy tranquila….)_**

 **Kimino:** Hola a todos y bienvenidos….

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya, que amable es…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, ellos son aldeanos muy rectos en sus costumbres, siempre me han tratado con mucho respeto y amabilidad.

 **Kimino:** Dime Sozo, veo que encontraste lo que buscabas….

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, así es Kimino. Ellos son Sanosuke y Katsu, antiguo miembros de la Tropa Sekijo… En aquel entonces eran unos niños, pero muy valientes y entregados… Ahora finalmente nos hemos reunidos después de tantos años. Son más que amigos para mí, ambos son como unos hijos…

 **Kimino:** Entiendo, me alegra saber eso… Por favor sean bienvenidos a nuestra humilde aldea, no es mucho., pero hay personas muy unidas y dispuestas a ayudar en este lugar…

 **Sanosuke:** Nada de eso señor Kimino, la amabilidad de las personas es lo más importante en mi opinión, muchas gracias…

 **Katsu:** Gracias…

 ** _(Iban pasando las horas y luego todos estaban cenando… Poco a poco iban conociendo a más personas de la aldea., Sanosuke y Katsu de alguna manera se sentían en paz en ese lugar... Estaban con la persona que más han extrañado durante tanto tiempo, al igual que sintiendo una enorme tranquilidad y nostalgia…. Y después de un momento, había llegado la noche y todos se fueron a dormir…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Que lugar tan acogedor es este… Entiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería el Capitán Sagara al decir que este lugar le traía dolorosos recuerdos…, es justo así a como comenzó a formarse la Tropa Sekijo… En fin…)_**

 ** _(Al día siguiente, Sanosuke se levantó y salió por un momento. Pudo ver como en la parte de afuera había unos niños jugando, mientras que algunos adultos estaban muy ocupados trabajando las tierras. Y después de un momento, escucho a Katsu llamarle., a lo que Sanosuke fue de inmediato hacia él y al entrar... Ahí estaba el Capitán Sagara junto a Kimino conversando de manera muy enfocada…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Hola Sanosuke… Justamente quería hablarte de algo muy importante el día de hoy…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Importante, dígame que sucede Capitán Sagara?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Dime Sanosuke. ¿Tú recuerdas esto, no es verdad?

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo?...

 **Katsu:** Eso mismo pensé yo cuando lo vi… Vaya…

 ** _(Sanosuke agacho su mirada después de haberse sorprendido bastante… Era el uniforme del Capitán Sagara junto a sus espadas colgado en un armario… En ese instante, el Capitán Sagara y Kimino decidieron llevar a Sanosuke y a Katsu hacia una parte un poco retirada de la aldea… Había una especie de salón muy grande en el que decidieron entrar todos… Al abrir las puertas….)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿AH?! ¡¿QUE ES TODO ESTO?!

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible, que significa todo esto?!

 ** _(Entraron y vieron y numeroso escuadrón de soldados quienes entrenaban con espadas y diversas armas… Al mirar en las paredes del salón, también podían ver como tenían muchas armas de fuego… Pero como si fuera poco, de inmediato notaron de la manera en que ese numeroso escuadrón de aproximadamente ciento cincuenta hombres estaban vestidos… Era el uniforme de la Tropa Sekijo, lo cual todos se detuvieron y le dieron un saludo muy respetuoso al Capitán Sagara… Un saludo tal a como los alumnos le dan a su maestro… Sanosuke y Katsu estaban extremadamente impactados, no sabían que decir ni que pensar…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(No entiendo… ¿Que significa todo esto? ¿Porque? ¿Cuál será el propósito de?...)_**


	36. Acto: 35

**Acto 35: El Duro Destino De La Tropa Sekijo… Una Decisión Muy Difícil Para Todos…**

 ** _(Y después de haber amanecido, Katsu y Sanosuke habían acompañado a Kimino y al Capitán Sagara hacia un salón muy grande el cual se encontraba un poco retirado de la aldea. Fue entonces cuando se enteraron, de que el Capitán Sagara había revivido un nuevo escuadrón… Había revivido a la Tropa Sekijo… ¿Pero cuál será su propósito?...)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¿Que sucede aquí?... ¿Qué significa todo esto?...)_**

 **Katsu:** **_(Esto es sencillamente increíble…. No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Y bien… ¿Que opinan?…

 ** _(Sanosuke tenía una cara de asombro total, al igual que una expresión muy nostálgica en el… Ambos estaban completamente sin palabras…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Bueno… Tengo que admitir que esto si me tomo por sorpresa... Nunca imaginé ver esto nuevamente en lo que me restaba de vida… Aunque no sé qué pensar…. Lo único que puedo decir es que siento que estoy viviendo un sueño muy añorado.

 **Katsu:** Es cierto… Después de todo lo que hemos pasado y visto, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido presenciar esto… No en esta vida al menos.

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Quiero que todos saluden a Sanosuke y a Katsu! ¡Ellos son originarios de la primera Tropa Sekijo, son como sus hermanos mayores!

 **Tropa Sekijo:** ¡SENOR SANOSUKE, SENOR KATSU, LES BRINDAMOS NUESTROS SALUDOS!

 ** _(¡Y toda la nueva Tropa Sekijo se puso de pies y firme! Todos se inclinaron y dieron un saludo con mucho respeto. Y muy asombrados, Katsu y Sanosuke también decidieron saludarlos de la misma manera., estaban en un estado de asombro y de confusión…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(La Tropa Sekijo vuelve a tomar vida... El simple hecho de estar aquí presenciando todo esto me da muchas nostalgias, pero aún más... Es algo que se me hace demasiado difícil de creer. Diría que estoy soñando si no fuera por todo el dolor del entrenamiento que he sufrido desde mi partida de Tokyo con Katsu, pero….)_**

 ** _(Y Después de un momento de estar ahí, los soldados regresaron a sus entrenamientos. Sanosuke, Katsu, Kimino y el Capitán Sagara decidieron volver a la aldea para conversar sobre todo esto…. Caminaron por un momento, y al llegar…)_**

 **Kimino:** Bueno, creo que después de haber visto todo eso., se deben de sentir más a gusto aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

 **Sanosuke:** No, claro que no se equivoca señor Kimino. Solo tengo que admitir que todo esto me tomo por sorpresa… Creo que aún estoy en estado de shock…

 **Katsu:** Esto es sencillamente increíble… Siento como si el tiempo se hubiese retrocedido en estos momentos. Y al igual que Sanosuke, esto me tomo por sorpresa también. Pero tengo que decir que me siento extremadamente complacido con todas estas sorpresas… Es un sueño hecho realidad. ¿No lo crees Sano?

 **Sanosuke:** Si…. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Katsu. No puedo negar que es un sueño hecho realidad…. **_(Pero aún no lo entiendo… ¿Es decir, porque?... No es que tenga algo de malo… Al contrario, estoy extremadamente feliz., solo que no entiendo…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¿Estas bien Sano? Luces un poco distante...

 **Sozo Sagara:** Algo te perturba Sanosuke… ¿Dime que sucede?

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah? No, nada... No es nada… Simplemente estoy muy conmocionado sobre todo este asunto… Saben, no es fácil haber pasado tanto dolor en tanto tiempo, y luego después de haberlo perdido todo., estemos aquí..., justo de la misma manera a como todo inicio. Es una locura si me lo preguntan. Pero a como Katsu lo dijo, es todo un sueño hecho realidad... Pero dígame Capitán Sagara… ¿Cómo es que ocurrió todo esto? ¿Cómo llegaron a la decisión de formar nuevamente a la Tropa Sekijo?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Bueno, esa es una muy buena pregunta. Lo que pasa es que…

 **Kimino:** Tranquilo Sozo… Déjame explicarles… Tú te encargaras de decirle lo más importante…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Bien, adelante Kimino….

 ** _(En ese momento, todos se sentaron. Kimino comenzó a explicarles todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que encontraron al Capitán Sagara…)_**

 **Kimino:** Todo ocurrió aquella tarde, cuando un par de cazadores salieron en busca de madera y alimentos. Uno de ellos estaba dando seguimiento a un conejo para casarlo. Fue cuando el conejo deicidio refugiarse en una pequeña cueva. El cazador fue tras él conejo y de pronto se encontró con un hombre que vestía un uniforme muy familiar para todos aquí. Era el Capitán Sagara... Ahí estaba el, recostado a una roca muy grande. Al inicio, el cazador que lo encontró salió rápidamente para avisarle al otro. De inmediato ambos llegaron y lo quedaron viendo, intentando saber si aún seguía con vida ya que notaron con mucha rapidez de que él estaba muy mal herido. Había una pequeña charca de sangre en donde él se encontraba y ya estaba inconsciente. Fue entonces que decidieron usar un par de maderos largos que habían conseguido, y con sus camisas., decidieron hacer una especie de camilla para traerlo hasta este lugar…, a nuestra aldea. De inmediato me avisaron al venir, a lo que decidí ir rápidamente salir para ver que ocurría… Sin embargo al verlo, no tenía la menor duda en saber quién era... Recuerdo que el capitán Sagara era el representante de las mayorías de las aldeas de alta pobreza. Era el representante de nosotros los campesinos en esta también y no había manera de confundirlo. Pero para ese entonces nadie sabía lo ocurrido y tampoco se había anunciado nada aun sobre la Tropa Sekijo siendo unos traidores según el gobierno, puesto que apenas acababa de ocurrir el incidente.

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Que momentos de desesperación lo que el Capitán Sagara vivió por culpa de este maldito gobierno Meiji y el bastardo de Shindou…)_**

 **Kimino:** Recuerdo que tomo varias semanas para recuperarse. Fue muy mal herido con armas de fuego, al igual que la caída de aquella quebrada en donde se lanzó para poder escapar. En ese momento aún no le preguntaba lo que había sucedido puesto que esperaría hasta que se recuperara por completo antes de poder hablar con él. Pero pocos días antes de hablarle, recuerdo que ya nos habían llegado las noticias por rumores en aldeas aledañas. La gran noticia en que La Tropa Sekijo fueron culpados como traidores y mentirosos ante todos. Hubo mucha polémica y conmoción gracias a eso. Muchas aldeas creyeron en lo que ese sujeto de Shindou y el gobierno Meiji habían dicho. Estaban muy enfadados porque se sentían usados. Le hacían caso a todo lo que el Capitán ordenaba sin cuestionarlo, pero al momento de no recibir lo que les prometió., muchos de ellos se pusieron del lado del gobierno. Aun no sabían que el mismo gobierno jamás quiso hacer trato directamente con los campesinos, porque lo único que querían era utilizarnos. Y así les salió muy fácil culpar a Sozo Sagara y a todos aquellos que eran fieles a él, y que sabían la verdad sobre el gobierno Meiji. Fue un total y lamentable desastre. Cuando logre hablar con él y me dijo toda lo ocurrido…, le creí sin dudar ni por un instante….

 ** _(En ese instante, el anciano Kimino bajo su mirada y guardo silencio por un momento…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¿Se encuentra bien señor Kimino?

 **Kimino:** Si. Disculpen, en fin… Yo estaba muy conmocionado en saber lo que había ocurrido. De inmediato salí junto a dos jóvenes hacia el lugar de los hechos.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Y porque decidió ir hacia un lugar tan peligroso?

 **Kimino:** Bueno… Lo que pasa es que quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que había ocurrido desde luego. Quería asegurarme de algo que era muy importante para mí... Al día siguiente, recuerdo haber ido hacia el lugar en donde estaban exhibiendo aquella cabeza como prueba de la muerte de Sozo Sagara. De inmediato supe que no era él aun si nunca hubiese llegado Sozo a esta aldea.

 **Katsu:** ¿A qué se refiere con eso señor Kimino? Todos estábamos completamente seguros de que era la cabeza del Capitán Sagara. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

 **Kimino:** Porque un padre jamás olvida el rostro de su propio hijo…

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡¿Ah?! ¿Porque nunca me lo habías mencionado Kimino?

 **Kimino:** Mi hijo trabajaba bajo tus órdenes directas Sozo. Por eso decidí ir de inmediato hacia ese lugar al verte llegar en ese estado. Sabía que algo malo había sucedido con él, lo podía sentir en lo más profundo de mí ser… Pero nunca me imaginé que al llegar y buscarlo por varias horas, encontraría el cadáver de mi hijo decapitado entre unos arbustos. Yo le había dado una pequeña cinta que el acostumbraba a utilizar en su antebrazo derecho, por si algo así algún día sucediera. Busque y busque entre muchos cuerpos hasta que finalmente logre a encontrarlo. Él era bastante parecido al Capitán Sagara, y no cabe duda que esa fue la razón para exhibir su cabeza al no poder encontrar a Sozo Sagara por ningún lado.

 **Sanosuke:** Ahora entiendo porque usted no dudo ni por un instante lo que el Capitán Sagara decía desde un inicio…

 **Kimino:** Así es Sanosuke. ¿Pueden imaginar lo que yo pensé y sentí al momento de ver a Sozo? Podía ver mi hijo en él, y fue la razón por que de inmediato decidí ocultarlo., era lo correcto en hacer... Sabía que no era cierto eso de ser traidores, ya que mi hijo sabía muy bien la rectitud de Sozo Sagara y siempre me contaba con mucha emoción los logros que estaban obteniendo poco a poco…

 **Sanosuke:** Y supongo que eso le dio mucha más razón para recrear a la Tropa Sekijo de hoy en día…

 **Kimino:** Sin duda alguna….

 **Sozo Sagara:** Yo tampoco sabía eso, y lamento mucho lo ocurrido Kimino… Ahora todo lo que estamos haciendo tiene mucho más significado para mí…

 **Sanosuke:** Cierto... Pero ahora que lo menciona, tengo una pregunta muy importante que he querido hacer desde hace un momento atrás…

 **Kimino:** Pregunta lo que quieras Sanosuke, adelante….

 **Sanosuke:** Bien… ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto, de rehacer a la Tropa Sekijo? Digo, me da mucha alegría y nostalgias en ver todo esto pero., imagino que debe de haber algún propósito por querer hacerlo…

 **Kimino:** Creo que Sozo les responderá esa pregunta…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Bueno, seré directo con ustedes y les hablare sin rodeos. Al inicio, Kimino y yo decidimos revivir a la Tropa Sekijo para que nos pudiéramos proteger de cualquier ataque del gobierno Meiji o de Shindou. Al tener un hijo perteneciente a dicho ejército, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que intentaran acabar con cualquier rastro de aquellos fieles a mí. La aldea estaba en mucho peligro a nuestro parecer, y por eso Kimino mandaba a diferentes aldeanos en ocasiones para verificar a que nadie se acercara a esta aldea., sin embargo..., hubo muchas ocasiones en los que encontraron a tropas de guardias imperiales merodeando por estas áreas. Estábamos seguros de que era Shindou intentando rastrearme o acabar con los familiares de aquellos compañeros nuestros caídos en combate. Pocos meses después, comenzamos a considerar fuertemente la idea de rehacer a la Tropa Sekijo como modo de protección. Y después que decidimos poner esos planes en marcha, poco a poco fueron integrándose más y más hombres. Y a pesar de que esta aldea está muy remota, venían individuos a unirse., ya que eran personas conocidas y de confianza de los aldeanos de aquí. Y así fue creciendo la Tropa Sekijo, hasta tener esta cantidad de hombres entrenando arduamente a diario en este lugar. Pero aún más importante, después de haber pasado tantos años…, recientemente nos dimos cuenta por un compañero espía que ha trabajado muy duro por tanto tiempo en lo mismo…, de que Shindou aún sigue con vida. Él sabe en donde esta y en donde vive en estos momentos. Aún sigue trabajando para este maldito gobierno y pensamos dar un golpe de estado en contra de él en cuanto antes…

 **Katsu/Sanosuke:** ¡¿…?!

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¡Lo sabía! Así es que era esto lo que planeaban hacer todo este tiempo... ¡Pero no puede ser, eso sería como cometer suicidio! De ninguna manera podrán lograrlo, no ahora…)_**

 ** _(Sanosuke y Katsu estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar todo esa explicación, y quedaron completamente sin palabras…)_**

 **Kimino:** Es lo menos que se puede hacer después de haberle quitado la vida a mi hijo de esa manera. Al igual que por todos aquellos compañeros que fueron asesinados injustamente. ¡Ese maldito debe pagar, de lo contrario ninguno de ellos podrán descansar en paz! Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para poder prepararnos, y ahora estamos listos. Ha llegado el tiempo para nivelar la balanza. Debemos actuar lo más pronto posible.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡No! ¡Aguarden un momento! Creo que comenten un grave error con todo esto…

 **Kimino:** ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Acaso ya dejaste a un lado el orgullo Sekijo muchacho?! ¡¿O estas de parte del gobierno Meiji?!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Alto… Será mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos... Kimino, se cómo te sientes pero Sanosuke y Katsu son como unos hijos para mí. No hay nadie en este mundo a quien yo le pueda confiar mi propia vida a ojos cerrados más que a ellos dos.

 **Sanosuke:** No hay nadie que ha sufrido más que yo por la caída de la Tropa Sekijo y por la traición de ese maldito de Shindou. ¡Pero no pueden hacer eso, esto sería demasiado arriesgado para todos en esta aldea, será igual como cometer suicidio! El gobierno Meiji de hoy en día a cambiado mucho gracias a personas como Hajime Saito y Kenshin Himura... Son personas que han ayudado a este gobierno, pero no de la manera en la que lo hizo Shindou, no… Ellos han sido rectos con lo que hacen, y luchan muy duro por mantener la paz en este país. ¡De ninguna manera ellos permitirán que ustedes lleven a cabo su plan y quedarse sin hacer nada! Es lo mismo que paso para cuando intentamos hacerlo con Katsu. Kenshin Himura nos detuvo pero al final., pude comprender con más claridad en porque lo hiso. Él no le sirve a ningún gobierno, el solo busca como que las cosas marchen de manera tranquila y beneficiosa para todos. ¡Así mismo es Hajime Saito, un antiguo líder Shinsengumi que no dudara en asesinar a cualquiera del mismo gobierno por el cual le trabaja si tiene la más mínima sospecha en que esté haciendo mal o amenace con la paz de todos! Además, en estos momentos tenemos una gran amenaza llamada Enimishio Komagata, quien es un hombre que pretende apoderarse de este país y convertirlo en un lugar lleno de guerra y violencia. ¡El junto a sus asesinos que ha reclutado por mucho tiempo de anticipación! ¡Es justamente la razón por la cual el Capitán Sagara nos pudo encontrar, estamos entrenando para dicha batalla!

 **Kimino:** ¡¿Ah?! ¿Enimishio Komagata? Nunca había escuchado de el…

 **Katsu:** Es un enemigo extremadamente poderoso que trabaja en la clandestinidad junto a un grupo de asesinos que él mismo ha formado y lidera con mano rígida. A como Sanosuke lo dijo, es muy peligroso y creo firmemente que este plan no se debe llevar acabo., al menos no ahorita. No con tantas cosas de esta magnitud a punto de suceder.

 ** _(Sanosuke estaba muy enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo tenía los ojos muy llorosos… Y después de un momento, bajo su cabeza y comenzó a hablarle al Capitán Sagara… Podían ver claramente como caían sus lágrimas en el piso al momento de hablar…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Por favor Capitán Sagara…, no lo haga…. Después de tantos años yo…, después de tantos años pensándolo muerto… Finalmente nos pudimos reunir por un simple milagro del destino y del dios de fe… No soportaría perderlo nuevamente… A usted ni a ninguno de mis nuevos compañeros… Tanto tiempo cargando ese dolor de haber perdido a la persona que más he querido y respetado…, ver como acababan con la Tropa Sekijo fue lo más doloroso que haiga experimentado en toda mi vida… No quiero volver a sentir ese dolor. Así es que le pido de todo corazón Capitán Sagara, que por favor desista de ese ataque… Podríamos pensar en alguna otra alternativa para resolver esto y llamar su atención, pero no quiero ver como mi antigua familia se matan entre sí con mi nueva familia… En realidad son buenas personas… Ni ustedes, ni ellos se merecen eso…

 ** _(El Capitán Sagara quedaba viendo a Sanosuke sin decir nada… Repentinamente se le acercó y le puso la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Sanosuke….

 **Katsu:** Sanosuke tiene razón Capitán Sagara… Creo que mejor deberíamos pensar en alguna otra alternativa para poder lograr justicia para nuestros compañeros sin necesidad de realizar ese golpe de estado….

 **Kimino:** ¡No daremos marcha atrás con lo acordado! De lo contrario, con mucho dolor en mi te digo que no tendrás más lugar en esta aldea…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Señor Kimino… Usted se ha ganado mis respetos, y hasta el último día de mi vida., yo siempre le estaré agradecido y en deuda con usted por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… Pero creo mucho en la palabra de mis dos más fieles compañeros… En la palabra de los que considero como mis propios hijos… Y si ellos dicen que no será beneficioso para la causa., no arriesgare perderlo todo nuevamente… Sé que en la lucha siempre se pierde algo, aun para aquel que sale triunfando… Pero no tiene ningún sentido perderlo todo… No estaba enterado sobre Hajime Saito y Kenshin Himura al momento de formar dicho plan… Además que la amenaza de Enimishio y sus hombres esta al asecho. Por esta vez, dejare las cosas tal a como están… Ya habrá alguna oportunidad de hacer pagar a Shindou antes de que esta vida se me acabe, eso lo juro….

 **Kimino:** Entiendo… Entonces no me queda de otra más que pedirles que se retiren de la aldea….

 **Sozo Sagara:** Así será señor Kimino…

 ** _(Esto era muy sorprendente, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar… Todos habían cenado y luego se fueron a dormir de manera muy callada… Las horas pasaron, y al día siguiente a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, Sanosuke y Katsu estaban listos para marcharse, luego salió el Capitán Sagara y dijo….)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Aguarden un momento, quiero despedirme de todos…

 ** _(El Capitán Sagara entro al salón en donde ya todos apenas comenzaban a entrenar, y comenzó a decirles… "Me marcho, pero espero que todos ustedes siempre estén bien… Nunca olviden en hacer lo correcto y hacer lo que sea más beneficioso para la aldea y sus seres queridos… Todo ustedes formaran siempre gran parte de mí, ya sea en esta vida o en la próxima… Siempre estaremos luchando por la misma causa, adiós…" En ese momento todos tenían unos rostros muy llenos de tristeza y confusión, pero todos se formaron y le dieron su un saludo de respeto… Pero ninguno se marchó con él ya que pertenecían a la aldea y sus familias también… Era la despedida… Poco después, se despidió de Kimino y los tres se marcharon hacia el lugar en donde estaban acampando inicialmente… No cabe duda que el destino de la Tropa Sekijo siempre ha sido duro… Tanta injusticia era increíble de presenciar, pero por otro lado, Sanosuke y Katsu al fin tenían a la persona que más querían junto a ellos… Y viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, lo más importante es que había desistido de aquel ataque en donde arriesgarían perderlo todo nuevamente… Ahora Sanosuke y Katsu tienen que resolver un gran problema… La existencia del Capitán Sagara ante el gobierno Meiji y Shindou…)_**


	37. Acto: 36

**Acto 36: El Capitán Sagara, Un Ejemplo Para Todos…**

 ** _(Y después de haberse despedido de todos en la aldea, el Capitán Sagara decidió marcharse junto a Sanosuke y Katsu… Después de tantos años viviendo en un lugar aislado, Sozo Sagara tenía mucho en que pensar… Había muchos problemas que enfrentar con su regreso, era una situación muy arriesgada para él… Sin embargo prefirió arriesgar su propia vida antes de ser culpable de la muerte de sus nuevos compañeros al dirigirlos a una misión suicida… El señor Kimino quedo viendo desde su ventana mientras miraba en la manera como Sozo Sagara se marchaba… Era muy duro para el aceptar la despedida, pero no había otra opción para el más que dejarlo ir por la ambición de vengar a su hijo…)_**

 **Kimino:** **_(Eres un tonto Sagara, pudimos haberlo logrado juntos… La vida nos había dado una segunda oportunidad y tú la despreciaste…. Ese maldito de Shindou debe pagar por lo que nos hizo, es lo justo en hacer… Solo que tú eres demasiado blando con tu manera de hacer justicia, esto no lo podemos dejar a que el tiempo lo resuelva por su propia cuenta… Son el tipo de situaciones en la cual uno debe arriesgarlo todo para poder dejar una huella imborrable en las mentes de aquellos haciendo el mal…. Pero debo admitir que si te extrañare mucho, y espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver y podamos sentarnos a conversar un poco sobre la manera en la cual un país soberano en realidad debe de ser, así a como solíamos hacer a menudo… Cuídate mucho Sozo… Cuídate mucho Capitán Sagara…)_**

 ** _(Y después, en el transcurso del camino hacia el área de campamento en donde inicialmente Sanosuke y Katsu se habían ubicado….)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Capitán Sagara….

 **Sozo Sagara:** Dime que sucede Sanosuke…

 **Sanosuke:** Sabe, lamento mucho en la manera que tuvimos que salir de la aldea… Sé que significaba mucho para todos, sobre todo en lo que tenían pensado hacer… Y a decir verdad, incluso yo mismo sentí por un momento muchas ganas de unirme a su plan pero., jamás me perdonaría el haber sacrificado vidas inocentes en una batalla que sé que nunca ganaríamos.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Así es Sanosuke… Un corazón justo algunas veces debe de ahogar sus propias penas y rencores personales para cuando la justicia se interpone en el camino. Es justo a como tú lo dices…, de nada sirve el llevar a cabo un plan que resultaría con la masacre y perdida de todo lo que tanto ha costado construir… Uno siempre esta consiente que habrá pérdidas cuando se trata de una lucha, pero al final…, el triunfo nos sirve como consuelo por aquellos compañeros caídos en batalla. Pero sería una estupidez el llevar a cabo un plan sabiendo que lo perderá todo, simplemente por el rencor que nos controla en esos momentos… Y es justamente por esa misma razón por lo que preferí aceptar marcharme de la aldea… No quería permitir que mis rencores nublaran mi juicio, ya que eso pudo haber cobrado demasiadas vidas inocentes. La nueva Tropa Sekijo será como un regalo de mi parte para la protección de la aldea y a Kimino por haberme ayudado por tanto tiempo.

 **Katsu:** Pero…, sé que echará de menos ese lugar… Yo me sentí en casa ahí, y solo estuve por un día… Usted que ha compartido tantos años de su vida ahí, sí que debe ser difícil…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Lo es Katsu pero al final..., sé que todo resultara mejor así. Solo espero que Kimino piense un poco mejor las cosas y no cometa un error del cual se vaya arrepentir el resto de su vida…

 ** _(Finalmente llegaron al lugar de campamento y establecieron todo justo a como lo tenían. Y después de un par de horas, todos volvieron a sus actividades rutinarias… Katsu continuaría manufacturando sus explosivos, Sanosuke en su arduo entrenamiento para seguirse fortaleciendo., y el Capitán Sagara….)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** **_(Bueno… No puedo solo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, conozco muy bien las consecuencias de mis decisiones….)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, el Capitán Sagara decidió sacar un objeto muy pesado a lo que parecía tener la forma de una espada katana, pero de hierro sólido. Era lo que utilizaba para entrenar…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya, que gusto me da en ver que usted también recupero los ánimos.

 **Katsu:** **_(Poco a poco el Capitán Sagara está volviendo a ser a como lo era antes. ¡Que gusto me da!)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Conozco muy bien las consecuencias de mis decisiones, sé que no será nada fácil el enfrentar los problemas que tendremos al momento de revelarme ante todos… Especialmente cuando Shindou se entere pero….

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Pero?...

 **Sozo Sagara:** Pero necesito fortalecerme al igual que ustedes, mejorar mis técnicas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que entreno con seriedad, ya que solía únicamente ampliar mi tiempo en ayudar a mis alumnos., pero casi no dedicaba tiempo a mis propias habilidades. Especialmente con este nuevo adversario que asecha y amenaza la paz de nuestro país…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Nuevo adversario?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Así es Sanosuke. Pienso unirme a ustedes en su lucha contra ese sujeto llamado Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos. No podemos permitir que se salga con las suyas y arruine la paz de tantas personas que no pueden defenderse. ¡Es la responsabilidad de nosotros como integrantes de la Tropa Sekijo, ayudar aquellos que más lo necesitan! ¡Ahora, a entrenar!

 ** _(¡Sanosuke sostiene su puño derecho hacia enfrente de él y tiene un rostro de mucho entusiasmo y determinación!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¡Excelente! ¡Ahora si me siento con más ánimos de entrenar!)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, el Capitán Sagara se unió a la jornada de entrenamiento. Katsu y Sanosuke se sintieron aún más animados y decidieron ponerle más empeño a lo que hacían. Justo entonces, todos comenzaron a estirar sus cuerpos para hacer un tipo de calentamiento antes de empezar… Y luego de unos momentos, el Capitán Sagara decidió ir en donde se encontraba uno de los arboles más frondoso y empezó a darle leves sablazos usando diferente ángulos de ataques… Poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad y potencia de los impacto hacia el árbol… ¡Ambos podían escuchar claramente la magnitud del sablazo de aquel objeto pesado impactarse contra ese árbol gigante!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Ese objeto se parece mucho a lo que Yahiko utiliza para entrenar. Eso hace que sus ataques sean más rápidos y poderosos por acostumbrarse a manipular un peso más grande de lo que tienen sus espadas… Excelente, veo que no ha dejado de ponerle mente a su entrenamiento... Todo indica que ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes. Bien hecho Capitán Sagara, en verdad que si…)_**

 **Katsu:** **_(No recuerdo haberlo visto hacer eso antes., pero se ve que no ha perdido sus habilidades… Al contrario, lo veo mucho más fuerte ahora… El Capitán Sagara nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme… Este tiempo que pasaremos juntos en este lugar nos dará la oportunidad de ponernos al corriente de todo. Vaya., como me alegra tenerlo con nosotros nuevamente….)_**

 ** _(Todos estaban entrenando arduamente, estaban muy enfocados en lo que estaban haciendo. Todos habían encontrado una razón más para dar todo de sí. El tiempo iba pasando…, y después de aproximadamente una hora…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Tomare un pequeño descanso…

 **Sanosuke:** Si, me parece bien., tomemos un descanso…

 **Katsu:** Yo también hare lo mismo. Creo que casi termino de hacer suficiente explosivos de mi último modelo… Si gusta serviré un poco de té, eso hará que nos relajemos un poco…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Hazlo, eso me parece muy buena idea… Por cierto Katsu, veo que nunca te interesaste en aprender algún tipo de arte para defenderte., siempre fuiste muy apegado a lo que las armas de fuego podían brindarte.

 **Katsu:** Así es Capitán. Yo no soy muy hábil a los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo a como lo es usted y Sanosuke. Lo mío siempre fueron las armas, o mejor dicho los explosivos en este caso. Siempre tuve cierta intriga en la pólvora y sus diversos usos.

 **Sanosuke:** Amigo, yo creo que tu representas el mayor peligro aquí. Solo basta con soltar uno de tus cartuchos nuevos para que todos salgamos volando. ¡No hay técnica de cuerpo a cuerpo que valga en contra de eso, jajajajajaja!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Tienes razón Sanosuke, Katsu tienes mucho talento para eso. Debe de ser muy difícil el poder utilizar el explosivo adecuado en el momento adecuado sin equivocarte, así a como tú los manipulas Katsu. Eres algo especial…

 **Katsu:** Gracias Capitán Sagara, y a ti Sanosuke por siempre tener fe en mí. Y sí, he pasado por mucho para poder llegar a tener la experiencia que tengo hoy en día. Casi muero en un par de ocasiones, hasta que por fin le pude entender con más claridad en la manera de manipular la pólvora…

 ** _(Y pasaron más de veinte minutos conversando, hasta que sentían que estaban lo suficientemente descansados para continuar con sus entrenamientos…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si…, bueno… Tú sigue trabajando en tus explosivos Katsu… El descanso termino, hay que seguir entrenando.

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Me parece muy bien, continuemos!

 ** _(Y así fue pasando el tiempo… Luego, el Capitán Sagara repentinamente se detuvo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** **_(Si… Creo que no estaría mal la idea… Esto nos servirá de mucho…)_** ¡Sanosuke!

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Si, dígame que sucede Capitán Sagara?

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Cómo te sientes tu cuerpo en estos momentos?

 **Sanosuke:** Bueno, yo me encuentro un poco cansado., pero supongo que estoy bien. ¿Porque?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Entiendo, yo también me siento el cuerpo agotado por tanto entrenar., pero esa es la mejor parte de todo...

 **Sanosuke:** Si, entiendo a qué se refiere… Entre más cansado y golpeado el cuerpo este, más siente que el entrenamiento está dando resultados. ¿No es así?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, así es... Pero…

 ** _(Justo en ese momento, el Capitán Sagara se puso frente a Sanosuke y le dijo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Sera mejor que te pongas en guardia Sanosuke, esto nos hará bien a ambos!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Capitán Sagara?! Aguarde, yo…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Anda Sanosuke, es la única manera en saber que tanto nos ha servido nuestro entrenamiento. ¡En guardia! ¡Ah y no reprimas tus ataques, porque yo no lo pienso hacer!

 **Sanosuke:** Bueno… Yo... ¡Bien! ¡Adelante Capitán Sagara!

 ** _(Ambos se pusieron en guardia sin armas… Era un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo en su totalidad… Comenzaron a verse fijamente sin parpadear ni por un instante…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** **_(Sé que Sanosuke tiene esa técnica mortal, el Futae No Kiwami… Y basta con un solo golpe para acabar con migo pero, creo saber que hacer…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Me siento muy extraño haciendo esto pero tiene razón, esto nos hará bien a ambos… Pero lo que más me preocupa, es no saber absolutamente nada de sus habilidades… Él tuvo la oportunidad de ver las mías, pero yo solo pude ver cuando entrenaba con ese objeto muy pesado. Y con lo poco que pude ver, sé que debe ser muy rápido y fuerte. Eso hará que me cuesta más golpearlo, pero igual tengo que intentarlo… Y aunque no ocupe mi técnica Futae No Kiwami con él, los golpes acertados que logre a darle, será una señal del daño que lograría si fueran dados con el Futae…)_**

 ** _(¡Y después de un momento de analizarse, ambos empezaron! ¡Sanosuke le lanza una patada de medio giro hacia el rostro del Capitán Sagara con su pie derecho muy rápidamente, pero el Capitán Sagara de inmediato la ve y con su mano izquierda la detiene y lo agarra por el tobillo muy fuertemente! ¡En eso, el da un paso hacia atrás jalando a Sanosuke, dio medio giro y lo lanza con mucha fuerza hacia un árbol! Sanosuke logra a golpear fuertemente, pero al caer., volteo a ver hacia atrás inmediatamente y ve que el Capitán Sagara ya estaba muy cerca de él… ¡En eso ve que se le deja caer con un codazo que iba directo a su pecho usando su brazo derecho!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¡Maldición, que rápido es! ¡Si me descuido, puedo salir muy lastimado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!)_**

 ** _(¡En ese momento Sanosuke lo logra a ver y da medio gira en el piso, esquivando el codazo y aprovechando para ponerse en pies! ¡Pero en lo que se levanta, el Capitán Sagara aún seguía en el piso gracias al codazo que había lanzado., pero da medio giro e impacta a Sanosuke en su costado derecho con una fuerte patada utilizando su pie izquierdo… ¡Luego da un pequeño salto y se levanta muy rápidamente!)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** **_(Ya veo, aun no logra a ubicarse bien… Necesita un poco más de velocidad en su cuerpo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Debo acabar con esto en cuanto antes, o de lo contrario me vencerá. Su velocidad me supera pero...)_**

 ** _(Ambos se quedan de frente viéndose fijamente… ¡De pronto Sanosuke vuelve a lanzar su ataque, pero esta vez fue un golpe con su puño izquierdo que se dirigía directo al pecho de Sozo! ¡Pero el Capitán Sagara no se movió, y más bien decidió desviar sus ataques utilizando diferentes tipos de fuertes bloqueos! ¡Sanosuke Decidió seguir intentando golpearlo con golpes y patadas, pero estos aún seguían siendo desviados! Pero de repente…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

 ** _(¡Utilizando toda su velocidad, Sanosuke logra asestar una poderosa patada con su pies derecho en el abdomen del Capitán Sagara, lo cual hizo que se encorvara por un instante, y fue en ese momento en que Sanosuke aprovecho de inmediato para agacharse y golpear muy fuerte el piso en donde el Capitán Sagara estaba parado con su puño derecho utilizando el Futae No Kiwami, lo cual hizo estallar esa pequeña área, lanzando al Capitán Sagara muy fuertemente hacia atrás!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡CAPITAN, CAPITAN SAGARA!

 ** _(El Capitán Sagara estaba en el piso… ¡Sanosuke salió corriendo de inmediato al igual que Katsu!)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Acaso estás loco Sanosuke?!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡No imagine que mi golpe fuera a ser tan fuerte! ¡Capitán!

 ** _(Pero al llegar en donde se encontraba el Capitán Sagara, lo ven en el piso con una sonrisa en su rostro…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Se encuentran bien Capitán Sagara?!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Tranquilo Sanosuke, no pasa nada…

 **Katsu:** ¡¿No entiendo, como puede estar tan tranquilo después de haber sido alcanzado por el impacto del Futae?!

 ** _(El Capitán Sagara se puso de pies y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa… Katsu y Sanosuke lo quedaban viendo con un rostro de asombro ya que no se podían explicar que había pasado, como fue posible que saliera ileso de ese ataque pero….)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Dígame que sucedió, pensé que mi ataque le había logrado hacer daño…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Bueno, les explico... Tú me diste una fuerte patada en mi abdomen, sí…, lo cual dolió mucho y me hizo encorvarme… Pero en el momento en que me encorve, pude lograr a ver tus intenciones de golpear el piso., recordé al instante de la manera en como hacías estallar cualquier cosa que golpearas y de inmediato decidí dar un leve salto en lo que pude en tan poco tiempo. Eso evito recibir tu ataque directamente y solo me hizo salir impulsado hacia atrás… En otras palabras, la caída fue lo único que me golpeo de dicho ataque…

 **Katsu:** Vaya, que listo es... ¡No cabe duda que pensó muy rápido!

 **Sanosuke:** Entiendo… Imagine que no había logrado a alcanzarlo con mi golpe, pero no supe en qué momento había logrado a esquivarlo. Sí que es muy rápido y hábil Capitán Sagara.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Bueno, déjame darte un par de consejos Sanosuke. Una de tus fallas está en tu velocidad… Eres rápido, pero todo ese entrenamiento ha hecho que tus músculos se desarrollen un poco más de lo habitual, y eso hace que no puedas lograr a golpear a tus enemigos con tanta facilidad., al menos no a los enemigos en los cuales sus técnicas dependen mucho de su velocidad. Yo me di cuenta de eso, y en vez de contraatacarte…, decidí utilizar mi velocidad y fuerza para únicamente desviar tus ataques. Y si tú no puedes golpear a tu objetivo, no podrás desarrollar tu poderosa técnica del Futae No Kiwami… Así es que será mejor que comiences a desarrollar más tu velocidad, o de lo contrario te encontraras en graves problemas si luchas contra un enemigo más rápido que tú.

 **Sanosuke:** Si, lo entiendo a la perfección… Gracias Capitán Sagara, así lo hare… Es muy hábil y bien pensado de su parte.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Bien, pero no utilizaste tu técnica Futae No Kiwami con migo y eso fue de gran ventaja para mi…

 **Sanosuke:** Cierto, pero usted tampoco utilizo sus espadas… De lo contrario creo que jamás hubiera sobrevivido para contar el cuento…

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Jajajajajaja, bien! Sera mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento a un lado por hoy. Busquemos algo para cenar y comencemos a pensar en soluciones para cuando nos toque regresar a Tokyo… Tenemos que dar alguna explicación sobre todo esto, sin dejar de mencionar al momento de que Shindou se dé cuenta de que estoy vivo. Ya que tarde o temprano, lo sabrá…

 **Sanosuke:** No se preocupe por eso Capitán Sagara, ya veremos cómo hacemos para resolverlo. Una cosa sí es segura, todos estaremos demasiados ocupados enfrentándonos a Enimishio Komagata y a su banda de asesinos para estarse preocupando por nosotros... Ya pensaremos en algo cuando venga el tiempo…

 ** _(Y así fue como Katsu, Sanosuke y el Capitán Sagara se volvieron a reunir… Decidieron pasar entrenando juntos hasta el día de su regreso al Dojo… No hay duda que les espera mucho por delante… Pero era un gran alivio en tener a una persona más de nuestro lado, luchando con nosotros por la misma causa… El gran Capitán Sagara, una persona ejemplar para todos…..)_**


	38. Acto: 37

**Acto 37: ¡El Alma Gemela De Una Espada Inmortal!**

 ** _(Ya habían pasado tres semanas en total desde que los tres meses otorgado por Enimishio Komagata habían iniciado… Era muy preocupante el ver lo rápido que el tiempo iba avanzando, especialmente el no saber en dónde o de qué manera toda esta batalla tomara su cruel inicio… Por el momento lo único que todos nosotros podríamos hacer, es entrenar y prepararnos de la mejor manera que pudiéramos. Sabemos que Katsu, Sanosuke y el Capitán Sagara quedaron entrenando arduamente en el bosque. Pero por otro lado muy lejos de Tokyo, a muy tempranas horas de la mañana…)_**

 **Okina:** **_(Es extraño, pero tres semanas han pasado desde que recibimos esa carta por parte de Himura advirtiéndonos de los tres meses de plazo que Enimishio nos había otorgado… Y desde ese tiempo, no le he visto la cara al impulsivo de Aoshi… Me pregunto en dónde estará y que tendrá en mente…)_** ¡¿Ah?! Hola Misao….

 **Misao:** Hola abuelo. ¿Porque estas tan pensativo? ¿No me digas que sigues empeñado con saber lo que Aoshi está haciendo en estos momentos? Si es eso, recuerda que tú mismo me dijiste que tuviéramos fe en él.

 **Okina:** Así es Misao, yo tengo mucha fe en Aoshi... El siempre ha sabido manejar este tipo de situación de manera muy eficaz. Pero ya han pasado tres semanas desde que recibimos aquella carta de Himura y no le he visto el rostro desde entonces. Y a pesar de que él está muy capacitado para lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, me preocupa el estado en que se fue. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que él tuvo un combate y aún más siendo un combate de esta magnitud. Sabemos que a veces puede ser muy impulsivo, y el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de activar aquel espíritu de espadachín que arde en el nuevamente., lo convierte en un perfecto candidato para el destaje sin titubear. Solo espero que eso no le nuble sus pensamientos y olvide la verdadera razón por la cual todos luchamos.

 **Misao:** Entiendo tu preocupación anciano. Pero a como me dijiste antes, tenemos que tener fe en el que hará lo correcto. Sé que Aoshi suele ser muy impulsivo, pero estoy segura de que él sabrá cómo dar lo mejor de sí, sin convertirse en aquel sangriento vengador que una vez fue.

 **Okina:** Si, tienes razón Misao., solo que me preocupa el no saber de el en lo absoluto. Me hubiese gustado poder hablar con el antes de que se fuera a donde quiera que se encuentre en estos momentos. Al menos eso me hubiera hecho sentir mejor. Pero me incomoda el haberle visto esa expresión en su rostro y luego desaparecer por completo. Pensé que se quedaría a entrenar aquí o algo así. Eso me hubiera dado la oportunidad de saber un poco más de la manera en la que está tomando todo este asunto., y enderezar cualquier pensamiento torcido que pueda tener en su interior.

 ** _(Misao, con una expresión de ojos muy abierto le contesto…)_**

 **Misao:** Oh, ya veo... Ahora entiendo a qué te refieres y porque tanta preocupación abuelo. Tienes razón., y de hecho también me había preocupado mucho el no haberle visto ya por varias semanas. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que iré a buscarlo… No quiero ni imaginarme en que haiga decidido huir o retomar aquellos pensamientos de antes.

 **Okina:** No… Mejor déjalo así Misao... Él sabe a la perfección todo lo que se debe de hacer. Sabe el camino que debe de tomar y como controlar a sus demonios internos sedientos de sangre. Mejor sigamos esperando a que regrese y confiando a que el hará lo correcto. **_(Debo dejar de preocuparme por eso, o de lo contrario sembrare dudas en los demás… Sobre todo en Misao, que ahora se preocupa más que nunca por él. En cualquier estado mental en que se encuentre Aoshi en estos momentos., lo mejor será dejarlo a solas… Puede ser muy arriesgado interrumpirlo…)_** ¡Mejor ponte a entrenar y dile a los demás que hagan lo mismo, no debemos perder esta pequeña oportunidad que tenemos de lo contrario después lo podríamos lamentar!

 **Misao:** Bien, así será Okina. Sigamos esperando a que el regrese por su cuenta a como tú lo sugieres, y tengamos fe en que el hará lo correcto. ¡Pero si la fecha se aproxima y el aún no vuelve, nada ni nadie me detendrá en salir a buscarlo!

 **Okina:** Me parece prudente, estoy de acuerdo contigo Misao. Pero te pido por favor que seas paciente… Esta situación no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, especialmente para él quien carga más peso en esto que todos nosotros por poseer las mejores habilidades, al igual por haber combatido directamente contra Makoto Shishio y contribuido con su trágico final…

 ** _(Misao estaba bastante inquieta por el bienestar de Aoshi… ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Conozco a la perfección ese sentimiento de tener a alguien que uno ama en la línea del peligro… El pasar noches sin dormir por pensar si volverá a tu lado o no… Esta será una prueba muy dura que superar para ella. Y después de hablar con Okina, Misao fue a entrenar., y de paso les dijo a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Las horas fueron pasando y en las afueras de Kyoto, ahí estaba…. Aoshi Shinomori…. Él se encontraba de pies justo en frente de aquellas cuatro rocas que representaban las tumbas de aquellos miembros caídos del Castillo Edo… Aquellos valientes miembros Oniwabanshu que una vez lo acompañaron sin objeción alguna y dieron la vida por el… Y mirando hacia abajo de manera muy seria y fija, comenzó a murmurar muy despacio diciendo…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Mis valientes soldados y compañeros Oniwabanshu... Les pido disculpas por no haber venido en mucho tiempo pero, no había ni un solo día que pasara en cual yo no los pensara… Nuevamente estamos envueltos en una batalla a muerte con otro sujeto que cuestiona y reta la fortaleza de nosotros los Oniwabanshu… No dejare que quedemos como los más débiles…, no dejare que sus nombres sean manchado o desprestigiados por nadie…. Probare a todos que nosotros seguimos siendo los más fuertes… Eso lo cumpliré a como dé lugar….

 ** _(Pero en ese momento mientras se expresaba de esa manera…)_**

 **Han'nya:** **_(Jefe… Jefe…)_**

 **Shikijo:** **_(Jefe… Jefe…)_**

 **Hyottoko:** **_(Jefe… Jefe…)_**

 **Beshimi:** **_(Jefe….Jefe…)_**

 **Han'nya:** **_(Jefe…, Siempre estaremos con usted no importa en qué situación se encuentre…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Han'nya….

 **Shikijo:** **_(Jefe…, no tiene por qué cargar más con ese peso… No lo culpamos por lo que ocurrió… Nosotros estaremos con usted en esta y en la próxima vida, siempre a su servicio…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Shikijo…

 **Hyottoko** : **_(Así es jefe., no fue su culpa… Recuerde que también ahora tiene el amor y apoyo de aquellos esperándolo en el Ahoya… Los demás compañeros Oniwabanshu que aún siguen ahí por usted y están dispuestos a seguirlo…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Hyottoko…

 **Beshimi:** **_(Jefe… No tiene porque preocuparse por nosotros…, usted solo hiso lo que tenía que hacer… No tiene nada de que sentirse culpable ni lamentar… Además, no olvide a Misao que ahora espera por usted de manera muy atenta… Usted tiene razones más importantes por cual quedar firme y no dejarse arrastrar por la sed de sangre…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Beshimi….

 **Han'nya:** **_(No nos debe nada jefe… No olvide a su prometida Misao y a los demás, nosotros estamos muy complacidos por la felicidad de todos ustedes… Luche fuerte hasta el final para volver junto aquellos que lo esperan con muchas ansias…. Algún día todos volveremos a estar juntos y reír a como en aquellos tiempos… Juntos a como una familia, pero mientras tanto…., luche con todas sus fuerzas por el camino recto que por poco perdió una vez…. Luche por su felicidad….)_**

 **Shikijo:** **_(Si jefe., queremos su felicidad y la de todos…)_**

 **Hyottoko:** **_(Así es jefe., su felicidad y la de todos…)_**

 **Beshimi:** **_(Su felicidad jefe…..)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Aoshi tenía consigo una fuerte lucha interna… Tenía mucho que poner en orden., cosas que había dejado a un lado por mucho tiempo., cosas que volvió a recordar y abrir viejas heridas que por poco arrebatan todo aquello más apreciado para el… Y después de un momento, Aoshi repentinamente dejo de escuchar las voces de sus miembros Oniwabanshu….)_**

 **Aoshi:** Entiendo, sí... Entiendo a la perfección a que se refieren mis valientes soldados… Uno nunca puede olvidar aquello que le es apreciado… Jamás olvidare todo lo que ustedes hicieron por mí y aún siguen haciendo hasta este día… Tienen mucha razón, estaba dejándome llevar por la sed de sangre y el espíritu inquebrantable de un espadachín que ya dormido estaba por tanto tiempo dentro de mí. Y gracias a ustedes ahora puedo ver con más claridad… Si…, me volveré más fuerte pero sin olvidar mis verdaderas razones por las cual lucho, aquellas personas en el Ahoya esperan mi llegada… No permitiré que nadie más muera…, aunque no puedo prometer no acabar con todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino por parte de Enimishio Komagata… Que así sea… Hasta luego y gracias mis valientes soldados Oniwabanshu….

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Aoshi Shinomori se despidió… Camino de regreso hacia en donde estaba acampando, en una pequeña área del bosque como a treinta minutos de donde se encontraban las tumbas de sus soldados Oniwabanshu…)_**

 **Aoshi:** **_(Ahora tengo muy en claro lo que debo hacer… Gracias a ellos no perdí mi rumbo nuevamente… Sin embargo, no me contendré ni por un instante. Desatare mi ira y ampliare todas mis fuerzas sin compasión alguna en contra de aquellos miserables que intentan arrebatarnos aquella felicidad… No solo la mía, si no de todas aquellas personas que no pueden defenderse y esperan a que personas como nosotros luchemos por ellos...)_**

 ** _(Y luego, Aoshi finalmente había llegado al lugar en donde acampaba. Al llegar, se sentó por un momento para meditar un poco…)_**

 **Aoshi:** **_(Es tiempo de seguir entrenando… Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que me marche del Ahoya… He pasado entrenando utilizando solo mis habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solamente mi kenpo. Pero llego la hora de retomar mis espadas junto a mi técnica Nitou Kodachi Kaiten nuevamente… Nunca pensé volver a depender de ellas… Pensé que después de aquella batalla contra Makoto Shishio y sus hombres, nunca jamás volvería a utilizarlas, y mucho menos para matar a alguien... Pero esos bastardos merecen lo que les viene…)_**

 ** _(Aoshi agarro su equipaje y saco aquella larga vaina, la cual contenía sus dos espadas kodachi dentro de ella. Las agarro y las sostuvo por un momento, quedándolas viendo fijamente… Luego las empuño firmemente y se puso de pies, listo para entrena. Desenvaino sus kodachis y empezó su arduo entrenamiento… Por otro lado después de varias horas, de regreso al Ahoya más tarde en ese mismo día…)_**

 **?:** ¡¿Muy buenas tardes, hay alguien en casa?!

 ** _(Alguien buscaba en la puerta del Ahoya, en ese momento salió Ochika para atender y ver quien era…)_**

 **Ochika:** Si, hola... ¿En que podría ayudarle? Espera, tú eres…

 **Seiko Arai:** Hola… Gusta en estar aquí nuevamente…

 **Ochika:** ¡Por favor pasen, estoy segura que Okina estará muy complacido en verlos por estos lados!

 **Seiko Arai:** Muchas gracias…

 ** _(Había llegado Seiko Arai, hijo de Shakku Arai., uno de los mejores artesanos de espadas en estos tiempos… Había llego junto a su esposa y su hijo Iori… Okina salió de inmediato para recibirlos…)_**

 **Okina:** ¡Vaya, que agradable sorpresa! Seiko hijo, pasen adelante., por favor pónganse cómodos. ¡Ochika, por favor sirve el té y avísale a Misao que venga! Me doy cuenta lo grande que esta tu hijo Iori.

 ** _(Seiko Arai y su esposa lucían muy parecidos a cómo eran antes… Llevaban una vida muy sencilla y tranquila. Por lo contrario, Iori había crecido mucho y era un niño de unos ocho años de edad., muy tranquilo y callado…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡¿Seiko?! ¡Hola, que gusto en verlos a todos aquí! Y como ha crecido Iori.

 **Seiko Arai:** Si, hola Misao., también es un gusto para mí en volverlos a ver.

 **Iori:** Hola a todos y mucho gusto…

 **Okina:** Y dime Seiko, que te trae por aquí., te vez un poco agitado. ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Seiko Arai:** Bueno… Pensaba venir antes para saludar, pero desafortunadamente estaba ocupado con un nuevo y desagradable asunto que repentinamente surgió… Y he venido a compartir algo de suma importancia para todos ustedes.

 **Misao:** ¿De suma importancia? Dinos que sucede Seiko…

 **Seiko Arai:** bueno, verán... Se trata de la única espada que he decidido hacer en toda mi vida…

 ** _(Seiko Arai agacho su mirada y empuño sus manos que se encontraban encima de sus rodillas…)_**

 **Okina:** Seiko muchacho, en realidad no entiendo que es lo que intentas explicar. Por favor explícanos que es exactamente lo que sucede.

 **Seiko Arai:** Lo que pasa es que hace muchos años atrás, después de aquella batalla contra aquel sujeto que el señor Himura derroto., aquel sujeto que había raptado a Iori…

 **Misao:** Te refieres a Cho, el cazador de espadas… ¿No es así?

 **Seiko Arai:** Si Misao, así es… ¿Bueno, recuerdan aquella espada que le di a Himura., la última espada que mi padre había elaborado?

 **Misao:** ¿Si, y que hay con eso?

 **Seiko Arai:** Les explicare. Después de haberse llevado aquella espada el señor Himura, el gobierno me llego a buscar poco después para prácticamente obligarme hacer una nueva espada para los dioses… Una espada para reemplazar aquella que le di a él. Y a pesar de nunca haber hecho una espada por razones personales, yo perfectamente bien pude lograr hacerla. Sin embargo, me pidieron que hiciera la mejor espada posible que algún día alguien habría hecho. Incluso querían que superara el trabajo de mi padre.

 **Okina:** Vaya tarea Seiko…

 **Seiko Arai:** Si, entonces comencé a ponerle mucho empeño… Recuerdo que ellos incluso habían dejado a tres oficiales en mi casa para asegurarse de que estuviera trabajando en ella, lo cual trabaje día y noche sin casi descansar... Y después de varias semanas de duro trabajo, finalmente la había terminado. Era completamente negra, la empuñadura., la vaina… Incluso el acero era negro, justo a como me la habían pedido. No sé porque me pidieron hacer esa espada de tal forma, o con ese aspecto. Pero supuse que como era para los dioses, tenía que ser algo especial y diferente., así es que no le preste mucha atención a eso.

 **Misao:** Aun no miro el problema. Bueno, si fueron bastante rudos en la manera que la pidieron, y no fue correcto. Pero aparte de eso, no veo el problema…

 **Seiko Arai:** Bueno, aquí va el problema… Hasta hace pocos días atrás llegaron a mi casa unas personas conocidas de nosotros, y nos avisaron que hace unos días antes de eso, sucedió un gran escándalo en el templo en donde la espada se encontraba. Alguien había asesinado a los guardias de ese templo y robado la espada…

 **Okina:** **_(Mmmm, creo saber a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto… No puede ser….)_**

 **Seiko Arai:** En realidad no se quien la robo, pero lo que me tiene muy preocupado es que esa espada fue hecha con mucha dedicación., con mucho esmero… Era un regalo para los dioses y decidí hacerla lo más peligrosa que pudiera. De la misma manera que me lo habían pedido.

 **Misao:** ¿Peligrosa? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

 **Seiko Arai:** Encontré la manera de hacer una espada que fuese literalmente inmortal…

 **Okina/Misao:** ¡¿Inmortal?!

 **Seiko Arai:** Si, a lo que me refiero con eso es que es una espada que no importa el uso que se le dé., no importa los años de uso que esta tenga… ¡Jamás se desgastara ni perderá su filo!

 **Okina:** Suena muy impresionante…

 **Seiko Arai:** Si… ¡Pero lo peor en eso es el filo en si!

 **Misao:** Bueno, me imagino que debe tener un filo muy impresionante… ¿No?

 **Seiko Arai:** Es extremadamente filosa… Tan filosa, que es capaz de cortar con mucha facilidad a casi cualquier cosa. Basta con tan solo que alguien tenga habilidades de clase media con una espada para ser capaz de cortarle la espada a su oponente con mucha facilidad. Si esta espada cae en manos equivocadas con habilidades a como las de aquel sujeto llamado Cho, sería extremadamente peligroso., ya que sus habilidades de espadas serían más que suficiente para hacerlo casi imparable contra otras espadas comunes, e incluso contra las mejores espadas que haigan… Grrrrrrr., que tonto fui…

 **Okina:** Seiko hijo, veo que si tenemos un problema fuera de serie en nuestras manos...

 **Misao:** Oh no, abuelo… Si con las habilidades de Cho, el cazador de espadas sería más que suficiente para hacer una masacre... ¡¿Qué pasaría si alguien como Soujiro o peor aún, alguien a como Enimishio Komagata se apoderara de esa espada?!

 **Okina:** Entonces tendríamos serios problemas con nuestros aliados que piensan luchar de nuestro lado en contra de Enimishio y sus hombres. Esto es serio, sabía que algo así dirías… ¡Tenemos que decirle a Himura y a todos los demás antes del encuentro, decirle lo más pronto posible!

 ** _(Esto era alarmante… ¿Cómo enfrentar a alguien tan peligroso, alguien tan hábil a como lo es Enimishio Komagata, y aun peor teniendo en su poder tal espada? La espada inmortal de Seiko Arai… Pero aún queda por descubrir quien fue esa persona que la robo… ¿Quién y con qué intenciones lo hizo?)_**

 **Misao:** **_(Aoshi….)_**


	39. Acto: 38

**(Me disculpo con todos por la tardanza en subir un capitulo, lo que pasa es que tenía serios problemas con mi internet, pero creo que todo volvió a la normalidad. Gracias de antemano por sus visitas y leídas, disfruten el capítulo.)**

 ** _Acto 38: ¡Fumetsu No Ken, La Peligrosa Y Muy Anhelada Espada De Los Dioses!_**

 ** _(Seiko Arai había llegado junto a su familia para advertirles a todos sobre la creación y el robo de una nueva espada denominada como la espada inmortal de los dioses. Una espada creada por Seiko Arai, la cual con mucho esmero había elaborado y tras descubrir la manera de forjarla utilizando un acero extremadamente resistente, el cual no importaba cuanto uso o años esta tuviera, nunca se desgastaría. Y aun más, era acompañada por un filo que era capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa en su camino, un filo que pudo obtenerse gracias al acero casi indestructible que esta posee. Era de suma preocupación el saber que si esa espada caía en manos enemigas, claramente iba ser toda una odisea el poder combatirla o recuperarla…)_**

 **Okina:** Estas si son muy malas noticias Seiko… Nunca imaginé que algo así estuviera sucediendo... ¿Cómo poder defendernos al momento de ser atacados contra tal filo, si es capaza de cortar el acero más común de nuestras armas? Creo que le pusiste demasiado esfuerzo a tu trabajo muchacho…

 ** _(Okina comenzó a compartir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres. La gran preocupación de todos ellos en pensar si alguien a como Enimishio obtuviera esa espada… Y después de una hora aproximadamente conversando y compartiendo información…)_**

 **Seiko Arai:** Si… Ahora lo entiendo a la perfección, no tenía ni la más remota idea lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo… Lo que pasa es que….

 ** _(En ese momento, Seiko Arai bajo su mirada….)_**

 **Seiko Arai:** En mi mente había una cierta determinación… Y para serles honesto, como mi padre tenía la reputación más reconocida y grandiosa que pudiera haber cuando se trataba de forjar espadas., decidí tomar esto a como un reto muy personal dentro de mí. Lo hacía con la esperanza de sentirme a su nivel y que todo ese tiempo que el invirtió en mí tratando de enseñarme todos los secretos de forjar espadas, no haya sido en vano o desperdiciado. Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de lo que yo era capaz de hacer con las habilidades que él me enseño. Esa espada iba ser para los dioses, no mire nada de malo en hacer algo especial. Además, también me puse en mente de que esta sería la única espada que haría en toda mi vida y quería que quedara algo memorable de mi parte usando lo que mi padre me enseño… En verdad lo lamento mucho…

 **Misao:** No te sientas mal Seiko, no fue culpa tuya. No había manera de que tú supieras todo lo que iba a ocurrir, fue simple casualidades de la vida.

 **Okina:** Misao tiene razón... Tú no tienes la culpa, no tienes por qué disculparte. Además que el gobierno fue el que pidió que la hicieras. Ahora lo más importante es intentar localizar esa espada lo más pronto posible y rezar a que no haiga caído en manos enemigas en estos momentos. Pero a pesar de todo, tengo que decir que hiciste algo muy impresionante con la espada., tienes un talento maestro tal a como lo tenía tu difunto padre Shakku Arai. Debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti y no se debe de arrepentir en haber compartido su tiempo y habilidades con su hijo.

 **Seiko Arai:** Muchas gracias. Él tenía muchas creaciones, pero tome esta idea de una de sus creaciones más impresionante que había hecho…. La espada Mugenjin….

 **Okina:** ¿La espada Mugenjin?

 **Seiko Arai:** Si, así es... La espada Mugenjin, significando la Hoja Infinita... Esa espada fue elaborada por mi padre con el propósito de ser extremadamente duradera. Él quiso crear una hoja que fuera la más duradera de todas sus espadas. Y hasta cierto punto lo logro… Pero aun así a pesar de que pudiera durar casi toda una vida, esa espada tenía cierto límite de uso antes de que fuese perdiendo su fortaleza. Es por eso que el portador de esa espada debía de conocer eso a la perfección y de esa manera no dañarla con el exceso de uso en batallas. Sin embargo, había una enorme diferencia con la durabilidad de la espada Mugenjin, a las espadas comunes por muy buena que estas fueran. Y basada a esa idea y espada, fue que decidí elaborar la espada Fumetsu No Ken, significando "la espada inmortal" para los dioses…., realmente inmortal… Con mucha investigación basada a esa teoría, fue que descubrí la manera de prácticamente triplicar la durabilidad del acero usado para una espada.

 **Misao:** ¡¿Triplicar?! ¡Eso es increíble!

 **Okina:** Ya veo, ahora si tiene todo el derecho de ser llamada Fumetsu No Ken., la espada inmortal para los dioses. Con tal resistencia no hay manera de ser destruida en combate, además con un filo tan peligroso que tiene gracias a la calidad del acero... Entiendo porque dices que puede cortar prácticamente cualquier cosa. Especialmente contra las armas con las que se enfrenta. Eso representa una enorme ventaja para nuestros enemigos si es que logran a obtenerla. Por cierto Seiko, Makoto Shishio fue el poseedor de aquella espada llamada Mugenjin forjada por tu padre. Himura nos contó de la manera que esta lucia y fue utilizada. Era un arma adecuada y perfecta para un espadachín tan hábil a como lo fue Makoto Shishio. El y su técnica mortal lo convirtieron en un adversario increíblemente difícil de derrotar. Es la razón porque esta nueva espada tuya me tiene tan inquieto. Conozco el peligro que una buena arma representa en manos muy hábiles. Le duplicaría la destreza al portador…

 **Seiko Arai:** Si, estoy de acuerdo con usted Okina. ¿Pero que podríamos hacer? Digo, eso ocurrió hace un par de días atrás y yo apenas hasta ahora pude tener la oportunidad de avisarles.

 **Okina:** ¡Aun tenemos tiempo!

 **Seiko Arai:** ¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?

 **Okina:** ¡Misao, necesito que tú, Shiro y Ochika salgan de inmediato y vayan en busca de la espada Fumetsu No Ken! ¡Vayan armados y muévanse de manera muy sigilosa, aún no sabemos contra quién nos enfrentamos y quien será el responsable de haberla robado! ¡No se vayan a confiar, en marcha ahora!

 **Misao:** ¡Entendido Okina!

 ** _(¡Okina dio la orden de ir tras los rastros de la nueva espada Fumetsu No Ken Kamigani No Tame Ni, significando la Espada Inmortal Para Los Dioses! Misao fue en busca de Shiro y Ochika para partir de inmediato. Y después de muy poco tiempo, ya estaban listos...)_**

 **Misao:** ¡Ya nos vamos Okina!

 **Okina:** ¡Recuerden, tiene próvido confiarse en esta misión., esto será extremadamente peligroso pero necesitamos recuperar esa espada a como dé lugar! ¡Muévanse con mucha cautela, ahora vayan!

 **Shiro/Ochika/Misao:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(¡Shiro, Ochika y Misao partieron de inmediato ya vestidos con sus muy reconocidos uniformes del Grupo Oniwabanshu, armados y listos para enfrentarse con quien sea la persona responsable de haber robado la espada! Y en el camino hacia la búsqueda…)_**

 **Misao:** Recuerden, tengamos mucho cuidado al movilizarnos e intentemos evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento innecesario. ¡Para comenzar, iremos al templo en donde ocurrió el robo, ahí recaudaremos lo que podamos de pistas para seguir con la búsqueda!

 **Okina:** **_(Espero esto no se salga de control y podamos recuperar esa espada antes de que sea demasiado tarde. De ninguna manera debemos permitir que caiga en las manos de alguien a como Enimishio Komagata, el simple pensarlo me produce un terrible escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Además, tenemos que avisarle a Himura y a los demás sobre la existencia de esa espada antes del enfrentamiento. Esa información es sumamente importante y no sería justo que lo tomaran por sorpresa… Tengan mucho cuidado Misao, Ochika, Shiro., y regresen pronto….)_**

 ** _(Y después de un corto tiempo, Misao y los demás habían llegado al templo en donde el robo por la espada había ocurrido… En ese lugar se encontraban cinco oficiales de policías que acostumbraban permanecer ahí para cuidar el templo. Al llegar, Misao pregunto por el encargado de ellos…)_**

 **Oficial Principal:** ¿Hola Misao, díganme en que puedo ayudarles?

 **Misao:** ¡Necesito saber todo lo ocurrido el día que robaron la espada para los dioses! ¡Quienes fueron, como lucían, cuantos eran., en fin..., todo lo que sepan sobre ese asunto!

 **Oficial Principal:** ¿Entiendo, los Oniwabanshu nos ayudaran a recuperarla, no es así?

 **Misao:** ¡Esto es más serio de lo que ustedes puedan imaginar, ahora hablen ya!

 **Oficial Principal:** Si, bueno… Hace un par de días atrás, estábamos haciendo guardia aquí a como de costumbre. Ese día por la tarde, recuerdo que dos sujetos entraron al templo. Ambos vestían ropa causales de civil. No vi nada sospechoso y pensé que eran visitantes al tempo común y corriente. Nosotros acostumbramos a ser cinco oficiales los que cuidamos en este lugar. Recuerdo que esos dos sujetos quedaban viendo fijamente la espada sin decir nada, no se movían del lugar. Eso me pareció un poco extraño y decidí buscar a mis compañeros que se encontraban afuera. ¡Creo que lo más que tarde fueron aproximadamente dos minutos en hacerlo, pero al momento de volver vi que ambos sujetos ya habían tomado la espada e intentaban huir!

 **Shiro:** ¿Aguarde, nos está diciendo que la espada fue robada por dos simple ladronzuelos?

 **Oficial Principal:** Al principio eso era lo que pensábamos todos aquí, pero al momento de pedirles que la regresaran a su lugar., otros dos sujetos más aparecieron por detrás de nosotros y nos apuntaron con armas de fuego. En realidad no nos dio tiempo de defendernos. Cuando nosotros nos volteamos y prestamos atención a los dos nuevos sujetos que habían aparecido, los dos que habían tomado la espada sacaron unos explosivos de sus bolcillos y nos los lanzaron. Todos fuimos abatidos muy fuertemente, aunque fui el único que quedo consiente, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de buscar ayuda. Pero lamentablemente los cuatro sujetos ya se habían marchado del templo.

 **Misao:** Dime como lucían ellos.

 **Oficial Principal:** Bueno, los dos primeros eran de apariencia delgada, tamaño medio y vestían ropa casual. Camisa de mangas largas blancas, pantalón de vestir negros y zapatillas normales negras también. Los otros dos sujetos tenían el rostro cubierto con una especie de máscara que lucían a como el rostro de unas geishas, máscaras blancas. También recuerdo que vestían trajes samurái. Aunque recuerdo que uno de los sujetos que lanzo el explosivo andaba una boina verde. Quisiera ser de más ayuda, pero es lo único que puedo decirles.

 **Misao:** Entiendo y no te preocupes, eso nos será de gran ayuda.

 **Oficial Principal:** Aguarden, también recuerdo haber escuchado a uno de ellos mencionar algo sobre un hospedaje del lado norte de la ciudad. Al parecer pensaron que todos habíamos muerto o estábamos inconscientes, pero solo eso logre a captar después de esa explosión. Intente decirles eso a mis superiores, pero en realidad no sé si hicieron algo al respecto.

 **Misao:** Perfecto, ahí iremos... ¡Hasta luego y gracias! Andando Ochika, Shiro., debemos ir a todos los hospedajes del lado norte. Con un poco de suerte encontraremos algo más en ese lugar. **_(Ojala y así sea, ya que han pasado dos días desde ese incidente... !Rayos, debemos movernos rápido!)_**

 ** _(Y después de un tiempo, todos habían llegado al lado norte de la ciudad. Misao había ordenado separarse para cubrir más área. Y si alguien encontraba algo, pidió reunirse en un cierto punto ya acordado por ellos antes de iniciar. El tiempo iba transcurriendo, pero nada aun… Pero después de algunas horas de exhausta búsqueda…)_**

 **Shiro:** ¿Qué es eso?

 ** _(Shiro había entrado a un restaurante en donde un par de sujetos se encontraban sentados comiendo….)_**

 **Shiro:** **_(¡¿Ah?! Eso dos sujetos andan vestidos a como aquel oficial los describió… ¡Además uno de ellos anda esa boina verde, no cabe duda que deben de ser ellos! ¿Pero me pregunto que andarán haciendo por estos lados después de haber cometido ese crimen hace unos días? Debo avisarle a Misao y Ochika, pero no los quiero perder de vista… No tengo otra opción más que quedarme aquí mientras terminan de comer… Necesito saber a dónde se dirigen, o si aún tienen aquella espada con ellos...)_**

 ** _(Y después de esperar un tiempo, ambos sujetos decidieron levantarse e irse del lugar...)_**

 **Shiro:** **_(¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto de boina? Ya veo, tiene la pierna herida... Debió haber sido producto de su misma explosión, que sujeto tan idiota…. Esto será más fácil de lo que pensábamos… Solo debo seguirlos para ver en donde se encuentran hospedados y de ahí partiré para avisarle a Misao y a Ochika…)_**

 ** _(Y así lo hizo Shiro... Espero a que esos sujetos comieran y se marcharan para darles seguimiento… Uno de los sujeto andaba una pierna vendada ya que estaba herido, lo cual hacia que ambos se movilizaran lentamente. Shiro les dio seguimiento hasta que llegaron a un hospedaje de muy mal aspecto en las orillas de la ciudad que conectaba con áreas boscosas. Ambos sujetos entraron y Shiro quedo observando desde una esquina a una cuadra de distancia...)_**

 **Shiro:** **_(Ya veo, con que es ahí en donde se escondían... ¡Necesito ir de inmediato al punto de reunión para avisarle a las chicas que ya encontré el lugar!)_**

 **?:** ¡¿Con que te crees muy astuto, no es verdad?! ¡Toma esto!

 **Shiro:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡Aaaaah!

 ** _(¡Justo cuando Shiro iba a dar la vuelta, un sujeto lo sorprendió por sus espaldas! Shiro intento dar un salto hacia atrás para crear distancia, pero el sujeto que le hablo tenía una espada desenvainada y le lanzo un sablazo que iba dirigido a su espalda baja de forma horizontal, pero más bien lo hirió en su pierna derecha gracias a que dio ese giro y salto hacia atrás., lo que causo que Shiro cayera al piso sin poder levantarse…)_**

 **Shiro:** **_(Grrrrrrr…. Maldición, son los otros dos sujetos de mascara blanca… No puedo creer en cómo no pude detectar sus presencias… Al parecer son muy sigilosos y lo peor es que no puedo huir… Mi pierna está muy mal herida pero tengo que luchar de alguna manera…, o de lo contrario…)_**

 **Macara Blanca 1:** Ve avisarles a aquellos otros dos idiotas de que los estaban siguiendo. Debemos acabar con esta rata en cuanto antes…

 **Mascara Blanca 2:** Si, está bien.

 ** _(El segundo sujeto de mascara blanca fue de inmediato para avisarles a los otros dos que se encontraban dentro del hospedaje. ¡Enseguida salieron y los cuatro ellos estaba rodeando a Shiro quien aún se encontraba en el piso, y estaban listo para asesinarlo!)_**

 **Mascara Blanca 1:** Esto es culpa de ustedes idiotas que aún permanecen aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Les dije que se fueran lo más pronto posible.

 **Sujeto De Boina:** Lo sé, pero ya te dije que salí herido de aquella explosión y no había manera de poder llegar hasta allá en estas condiciones. Además, yo seré recompensado por esto y les pagare a ustedes. Pero ahora que lo dices, este lugar ya no es seguro ya que nos descubrieron muy rápidamente y ahora debemos marcharnos. ¡Qué remedio, aguarden un momento mientras tomo mis cosas y después lo matamos., jajajaja!

 ** _(El sujeto de boina verde fue a recoger sus cosas y en un instante salió listo para marcharse. En su equipaje, andaba un objeto largo y delgado cubierto con una tela azul oscura., lo cual tenía la forma de una espada…, la espada que tanto todos buscaban…)_**

 **Shiro:** Ustedes fueron lo que robaron aquella espada para los dioses en el templo…

 **Sujeto De Boina:** Si, así es... Yo había escuchado sobre la misión de robar esta espada, pero me adelante en hacer el trabajo y de esa manera pediré una buena recompensa a nuestro superior. Nadie sabe de esto, solo nosotros… ¡Sin embargo acorde en compartir la paga con ellos, mis amigos más confiables!

 **Shiro:** **_(Eso explica lo estúpido que es, son completos novatos... A excepción de los dos sujetos de máscaras blanca, ya que se ven que son muy hábiles… Y únicamente porque son amigos es la razón porque aún no le han quitado la espada...)_** Ya veo que aún tienen la espada con ustedes….

 **Sujeto De Boina:** Lo sabía, ya están tras la espada que robamos... ¿Saben qué amigos? No es mala idea usar esa espada para matar a este sujeto… ¡Veremos lo buena que es en realidad ya que tanto han hablado de ella, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(El sujeto de boina saco la espada de la tela y era tal a como la habían descrito... Todos ellos se estaban burlando y riendo de Shiro… Y en un instante…)_**

 **?:** ¡Alto ahí! ¡Ni se les ocurra hacerle daño o se arrepentirán!

 **Todos Los Sujetos:** ¡¿AAAH?!

 ** _(¡Era Misao y Ochika que aparecieron repentinamente en el techo de una de las casas de ese lugar y estaban armadas y listas para atacar con sus shurikens!)_** ****

 **Shiro:** ¡Misao, Ochika., tengan cuidado con los sujetos de máscaras ya que parecen ser muy hábiles!

 **Sujeto De Boina:** ¡Ya veo, son más ratas que necesitamos eliminar! ¡Ustedes dos, acabe con ellas! Mientras tanto, yo acabare con el moribundo aquí usando esta nueva espada., jajajajaja….

 **Sujeto 2:** ¡Bien, usa esa espada y acaba con el!

 **Mascara Blanca 1:** ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esa dos entrometidas!

 ** _(Pero justo cuando todos se preparaban para combatir, a la distancia de media cuadra., claramente se pudo escuchar una voz que dijo…)_**

 **?:** Oye, yo tengo una mejor idea… ¿Y si mejor yo me quedo con la espada, mmm?... Creo que ustedes idiotas no saben qué hacer con algo tan valioso, no merecen tenerla en sus sucias manos, jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Misao:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tú?! **_(¡Maldición, nos encontraron! ¡Esto no puede ser, de ninguna manera vamos a salir vivos de aquí! ¡RAYOS!)_**

 **Soujiro:** A ver…, más vale que obedezcan porque no lo volveré a repetir….

 **Mascara Blanca 2:** ¡No te daremos nada, la espada es nuestra y de ninguna manera la entregaremos! ¡Y lo que estás buscando es que te matemos aquí y ahora!

 **Soujiro:** ¿No? ¡Bueno, en realidad estaba deseando que dijeran eso! ¡Entonces más vale que no parpadeen, o de lo contrario me perderán de vista! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Soujiro desenvaino su espada mientras tenía una sonrisa muy tranquila en su rostro, al igual que antes., era como que si se divirtiera con todo esto. ¡En ese momento dio tres leve saltos, se agacho un poco y salió impulsado hacia adelante utilizando su poderoso Tenken! ¡Llego en cuestión de segundos por las espaldas en donde estaba el segundo sujeto junto al que utilizaba boina verde, y sin que nadie lo lograra a percibir., le dio un poderoso sablazo de forma horizontal en medio de sus espaldas, cortándolo en dos con mucha facilidad! ¡Inmediatamente desapareció nuevamente y solo podían escuchar los pasos fuertes que el daba e iban avanzando por una de las paredes del viejo hospedaje, lo cual utilizo para impulsarse y lanzarse desde ella y directo hacia donde estaba el sujeto con boina verde! ¡Lanzo otro sablazo cual fue suficiente para decapitarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡Y en el momento que ese sujeto caía, Soujiro se detuvo y quedo viendo por dos segundos al de mascara blanca con una sonrisa y luego salió impulsado nuevamente! ¡El sujeto de mascara blanca quiso seguirle los paso para anticipar su movimiento y luego contraatacarlo, pero en ese justo momento que lo miraba acercarse., Soujiro volvió a desaparecerse de su vista, apareciéndole por detrás de él también!)_**

 **Soujiro:** ¿En realidad pensaban que tendrían la más mínima?

 **Misao:** Esto está fuera de nuestro alcance… No sé qué va a pasar con nosotros, de ninguna manera lo venceremos…

 ** _(¡Después de decir eso, Soujiro le dio una estocada por la espalda al sujeto, traspasándolo de un lado a otro! ¡El ultimo sujeto que aún quedaba viéndolo, salió huyendo aterrado de ahí dirigiéndose hacia el bosque! ¡Y a pesar en que tenía muy buena velocidad para correr, nadie pudo darse cuenta en el momento de que Soujiro ya había desaparecido de donde estaba y apareció muy rápidamente por enfrente del último sujeto!)_**

 **Mascara Blanca 2:** ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

 **Soujiro:** ¡Tonto, les dije que todos iban a morir!

 ** _(¡Sin más que decir, Soujiro lanzo otro sablazo en forma horizontal hacia el abdomen del último sujeto., partiéndolo en dos en cuestión de segundos! Misao aprovechó el momento para bajar junto a Ochika y poder ayudar a Shiro, pero Soujiro vio y se dejó ir de inmediato hacía en donde estaban todos ellos…)_**

 **Misao:** **_(¡Rayos, ya está aquí! ¿Ahora que vamos hacer? Luchar contra ese demente no servirá de nada, pero no podemos dejarnos asesinar sin hacer nada…)_** ¡¿Oye tú, porque hiciste eso., acaso no eran amigos tuyos?!

 **Soujiro:** ¿Amigos míos? Sera mejor que no se metan en esto… Vine por la espada, nada más y no permitiré que nadie la obtenga….

 **Misao:** ¡Aguarda! ¡Nosotros también venimos por esa espada!

 **Soujiro:** ¿De verdad? ¿Y acaso piensan poder quitármela? ¡O quieren intentarlo, Jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Soujiro recogió la espada, la envolvió nuevamente en la tela azul que tenía y se fue en dirección del bosque sin decir más nada…)_**

 **Misao:** Maldición, será mejor irnos para avisar a los policías lo que sucedió aquí., también será mejor tratar esa herida Shiro…

 **Ochika:** Dime que acaba de ocurrir Misao... ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto?

 **Misao:** Su nombre es Soujiro Seta... Es una larga historia que les explicare en el camino... Lo único que puedo decirles es que estamos vivos por cuestión de un inmenso milagro. De ninguna manera íbamos a poder hacerle frente... **_(Entonces era Soujiro al que vi en el mercado aquella vez y no cabe duda que ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes… ¿Pero me pregunto que tendrá en mente al haber hecho todo esto? Bueno supongo que eso no importa por ahora, estamos vivos y eso es lo más importante en estos momentos…)_**

 ** _(Y después, Misao y los demás llevaron a Shiro a un centro hospitalario para tratarle la herida... Pero el insistió en que deberían macharse de regreso al Ahoya, ya que tenían que avisarle a Okina y a los demás lo que acaba de ocurrir… Misao estuvo de acuerdo y partieron de inmediato… Ahora solo quedaba ver que más podían hacer para recuperar la espada… Claro está si en un dado acaso existiera alguna alternativa más, ya que era nada más que Soujiro el que en estos momentos la tenía en su poder….)_**


	40. Acto: 39

**Acto 39: Los Rastros Prematuros De Una Batalla Final….**

 ** _(Todo esto era algo inesperado... La aparición de nuestro amigo Seiko Arai y la elaboración de una nueva espada para los dioses, la espada Fumetsu No Ken. Su noticia nos tomó por sorpresa y más al saber lo peligrosa que esta era en las manos equivocadas. Era evidente en que Enimishio y sus hombres irían tras ella, al igual que Okina ordeno a Misao junto a Shiro y Ochika intentar recuperarla después de darse cuenta que fue robada. Pero lamentablemente la suerte no estaría de su lado, ya que sorpresivamente Soujiro Seta apareció repentinamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había acabado con los cuatros sujetos que la habían robado. Por fortuna no lastimo a nuestros amigos, simplemente tomo la espada y se marchó. Y luego, después de haber curado la herida de Shiro, los tres decidieron regresar al Ahoya para contarle lo ocurrido a Okina. Al llegar…)_**

 **Misao:** Hola anciano, ya volvimos….

 **Okina:** ¿Que sucedió? ¿Porque Shiro está herido?

 **Misao:** Tuvimos muy mala suerte en querer recuperar esa espada….

 ** _(Misao comenzó a explicarle a Okina todo sobre lo ocurrido desde que partieron hasta que volvieron…)_**

 **Okina:** Ya veo…. Con que al fin de cuentas eran ellos lo que decidieron tomarla… Esto no es bueno, no hay manera de recuperar la espada ahora., no después de que Soujiro la haiga tomado…

 **Ochika:** Ese sujeto Soujiro es un asesino a sangre fría, no tuvo la más mínima compasión al momento de asesinar aquellos sujetos. Es extremadamente hábil, de ninguna manera hubiéramos podido quitarle la espada…

 **Okina:** Hicieron lo correcto en no intentarlo. Solo hubieran ganado aumentar el número de víctimas. Más bien deberíamos considerarnos afortunados en que no los hubiese asesinado a ninguno de ustedes.

 **Seiko Arai:** Que tragedia, jamás imagine que algo así ocurriera. ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

 **Okina:** Por el momento no hay más nada que hacer. Esperaremos a que vuelva Aoshi y nos pondremos de acuerdo con él. Por cierto Seiko, creo que sería prudente en que tú y tu familia se quedaran aquí por un tiempo. Después de que ellos se enteraran que fuimos tras la espada, creo que comenzaran a buscarte por brindarnos esa información o por querer una nueva espada. De cualquier manera será mejor permanecer aquí, por el bien tuyo y de tu familia…

 **Seiko Arai:** Si, estoy de acuerdo con usted., creo que será lo mejor por ahora… Solo que me gustaría volver a casa para poner todo en orden en mi ausencia.

 **Okina:** Bien… Misao, dile a Omaso y a Kuro que acompañen a Seiko., no podemos seguir arriesgándonos...

 **Misao:** Si, tienes razón abuelo….

 **Okina:** **_(¿Que sucede Aoshi?... ¿En qué estás pensando?... Necesito que vuelvas pronto, la carga se hace cada vez más pesada para este viejo soldado… Ya es hora de que tomes tu lugar como líder de los Oniwabanshu y pongas las cosas en orden…)_**

 ** _(Okina asigno a Omaso y a Kuro para que acompañaran a Seiko a su casa y les sirvieran de protección… Las horas fueron pasando y finalmente acabo el día… Y después al día siguiente por la mañana, en un lado remoto en las afueras de la ciudad del lado norte…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Ahora veo porque esta espada es tan codiciada por todos… Al parecer los rumores de ser toda una obra de arte no eran mentiras, a simple vista se puede apreciar el esmero que fue puesta en ella al crearla….

 ** _(Soujiro está refugiado en una pequeña cabaña entre el espeso bosque del lado norte… Sentado al borde de una pequeña cama, sostiene la espada Fumetsu No Ken en sus manos mientras la mira fijamente sin decir nada… Tiene un rostro muy serio y una mirada muy profunda…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Si, la espada Fumetsu No Ken… El nombre es tan poderoso a como la espada en si…. Si Enimishio logra a obtenerla, eso le daría mucha ventaja contra quien sea que él se enfrente., al menos de que su oponente tenga otra creación del mismo fabricante o algo parecido... De lo contrario jamás podrán hacerle frente… Pero en fin, este no es momento para descansar y debo continuar…

 ** _(En ese momento Soujiro decidió salir y continuar con sus planes… Aunque aún no sabemos lo que se trae entre manos, pero su comportamiento es un poco extraño… Por otro lado en la estación principal de la ciudad de Kyoto, el jefe de policías por el nombre de Danzu de ese lugar estaba convocando una reunión con los oficiales superiores de diferentes estaciones…. Danzu era un oficial de aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad, alto y de contextura delgada. Cabello corto con bigotes y barba muy crecida, era una persona muy seria y estricta con sus asuntos. Él había convocado a diez oficiales de alto rango en total, y después de esperar un par de horas finalmente todos habían llegado…)_**

 **Danzu:** Al fin llegan todos…

 **Oficial Superior 1:** ¿Díganos señor Danzu, cual es el propósito de esta reunión?

 **Danzu:** Si… Primero quiero agradecerles por haber venido. Iré directo al punto, ya que el asunto es de suma importancia…

 **Oficial Superior 2:** ¿Lo miro muy inquieto señor Danzu, se encuentra bien?

 **Danzu:** Estoy muy enfadado por la manera en que estamos siendo manipulados con el asunto de estos malditos asesinos que no hacen más que jugar sus juegos mentales con nosotros.

 **Oficial Superior 3:** ¿Se refiere al incidente del robo de aquella espada para los dioses señor?

 **Danzu:** No precisamente… ¡Me refiero a todo lo que tenga que ver con Enimishio y sus asesinos! ¡Esto no puede continuar así!

 ** _(Todos comenzaron a murmullar entre sí de manera muy inquieta, estaban un poco sorprendidos al escuchar a Danzu hablar tan enojado pero y al mismo tiempo estaban un poco temeroso por conocer a la perfección el poder de un enemigo a como lo es Enimishio Komagata y su organización de asesinos… Pero de igual manera tenían que hacer algo al respecto. La última batalla con Shishio había cobrado muchas vidas, y eso era algo que esta vez intentarían evitar….)_**

 **Oficial Superior 4:** ¿Entonces, que es exactamente lo que quieres que hagamos señor?

 **Danzu:** ¡Quiero que formemos escuadrones para esparcirnos en diferente áreas de Kyoto hasta encontrar a esos bastardos!

 **Oficial Superior 2:** ¿Entiendo señor, pero que tal si no se encuentran en Kyoto, que haremos entonces?

 **Danzu:** Entonces ya no sería más asunto nuestro. Nosotros estamos para guardar el orden en Kyoto y nada más, debemos dejar los oficiales encargados de las otras ciudades que se encarguen de sus asuntos por su cuenta.

 **Oficial Superior 5:** Aguarden un momento, si hacemos eso. ¿Que pasara si otras ciudades nos piden ayuda para enfrentar a Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos?

 **Danzu:** En ese caso entonces debemos de ayudar. Pero no iremos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda de nuestra parte. Iremos solo si ellos nos la pidan. ¡No podemos dejar desprotegida la ciudad y sus habitantes!

 ** _(Todos los oficiales de alto rango estaban hablando entre sí, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con lo que Danzu estaba proponiendo. Y poco después….)_**

 **Oficial Superior 6:** Creo que después de haber visto todos los puntos de vista que aquí puedan tener presente, hemos llegado a un acuerdo….

 **Danzu:** Díganme… ¿Están de acuerdo con migo?

 **Oficial Superior 6:** Si, estamos de acuerdo con usted señor Danzu. ¿Ahora díganos, como y cuando quiere que iniciemos el plan de rastreo para encontrar el escondite de esos asesinos?

 **Danzu:** Quiero que nos organicemos bien y formemos cinco escuadrones de diez integrantes en cada uno, y comencemos en una semana. Asegúrense de conseguir a sus mejores hombres para este trabajo.

 **Oficiales Superiores:** ¡De acuerdo!

 **Danzu:** Entonces esta junta ha terminado, pueden retirarse…

 ** _(Todos habían llegado a un acuerdo… Y después de la junta, todos los oficiales superiores regresaron a sus puestos de mando. De inmediato empezaron a buscar dentro de sus cabezas cuales serían sus mejores hombres y más aptos para tal misión. Pero en ese momento, uno de los oficiales superior decidió marcharse apresuradamente de ese lugar y desapareció repentinamente. Nadie había notado nada…. Después las horas fueron pasando y luego la tarde había caído. Pero de regreso en el área boscosa del lado norte, habían llegado un grupo de hombres desconocidos a la pequeña cabaña de Soujiro… Eran un grupo de siete hombres….)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** Ya veo, aquí debe de ser el lugar… ¡Ustedes, entren y registren bien el lugar! ¡Asegúrense de que no quede área sin ser registrada!

 **Soldados Ninjas:** ¡Si señor!

 **Soldados Ninja 1:** Estoy seguro que aquí debe de ser el lugar… Hemos buscado por todos lados y este es el único lugar en que hemos encontrado una vivienda... ¿No está de acuerdo señor?

 ** _(El soldado ninja que estaba al mando del grupo le hablo a alguien que no se miraba por tanta oscuridad… Era una noche de luna llena, pero también había nubes que de pronto cubrían su claridad…)_**

 **?:** Así parece… Más vale de que busquen bien en todas partes, no tolerare ni un solo error…

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** Si, si señor…

 ** _(Pero en ese momento, en las alturas de un árbol que se encontraba colocado en frente de la pequeña cabaña…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Ya veo… Fue muy astuto de su parte el haberme rastreado hasta dar con este lugar, pero aún no saben quién tomo la espada... En realidad piensan que soy un tonto para dejarla a simple vista de todos, ah? Jmjmjmjmjmjm… No amigos…. No lo creo, no les será tan fácil obtenerla…. Aunque, no logro a ver con quien está hablando ese inútil ninja…. Tanta oscuridad no permite mostrarlo a esta distancia…. Creo que bajare para encargarme de darles la bienvenida a mi humilde hogar…)_**

 ** _(Y después de haber soplado una fuerte brisa, las nubes se habían corrido de lugar y la luna finalmente había dado su brillo y puesto un poco de iluminación en toda esa área oscura….)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(¡¿AH?! No puede ser…. Suponía que era ese tonto… Entonces creo que no será buena idea bajar en estos momento después de todo… No tengo opción más que observar un poco más y espera a que se vayan….)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** Señor, no hemos encontrado rastro de nada aquí. Tampoco sabemos a quién le pertenece este lugar. Creo que nos equivocamos…

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Ya veo…. O simplemente no se encuentra en estos momentos…

 ** _(Y justo en ese momento mientras Iten Shinkiro decía eso, lentamente y de manera muy sospechosa giro su cabeza hacia arriba…, justo en la parte de arriba del árbol en donde Soujiro se encontraba oculto…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¿Que ocurre señor? ¿Acaso ve algo?

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Mmmmmm…. Interesante….

 ** _(¡Repentinamente Iten Shinkiro desapareció de enfrente de los ojos de los soldados sin decir nada!)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde fue señor?

 ** _(Y después, todos estaban preguntándose entre sí la razón por la que el repentinamente había desaparecido…. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Iten Shinkiro se encontraba arriba de ese mismo árbol en donde Soujiro se ocultaba… Pero al llegar, ya no había nadie ahí….)_**

 **Iten Shinkiro:** **_(Ya veo, es rápido... Si…. Nada mal, no logre a ver quién era pero sé que alguien estaba aquí arriba… Pero no importa, tarde o temprano lo encontrare…. Aunque debo admitir que no debe de ser un sujeto común y corriente… Es alguien extremadamente veloz y sigiloso para haber escapado de mí, jmjmjmjmjmjm….)_**

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Iten Shinkiro bajo de ese lugar y volvió con los soldados ninjas….)_**

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Andando…

 **Soldados Ninjas:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Al fin todos los soldados ninjas se habían marchado junto aquel peligroso sujeto llamado Iten Shinkiro. Pero después de unos minutos, Soujiro estaba de regreso en su pequeña cabaña…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Ya se fueron… Debo marcharme de aquí en cuanto antes ya que este lugar no es seguro... Esos tontos no dudaran en volver pronto, sobretodo aquel inútil de los hermanos Iten Shinkiro…. Estaré en serios problemas si me logran a descubrir. No necesito enfrentamientos innecesarios en estos momentos... Vaya que si son unos tontos, estaba justo bajo sus narices Jmjmjmjmjmjm….)_**

 ** _(Soujiro levanto su cama y debajo de uno de los soportes, levanto una manta que cubría una delgada y alargada tabla... Era justo ahí en donde estaba la espada oculta… Y después de un momento empaco sus cosas y decidió marcharse del lugar hacia las profundidades del bosque, aprovechando la oscuridad… Finalmente la noche iba pasando y a muy tempranas horas del día siguiente muy lejos de ese lugar…)_**

 **?:** **_(Aquí debe de ser el lugar…. Pero me pregunto si se encontrara aquí…. No importa, preguntare de todos modos….)_** Buenos días….

 **Policía:** Si, buenos días... ¿Ah? Usted es un oficial de policías, pero no es de Tokyo. ¿O me equivoco?

 **?:** No, no se equivoca anciano… Quiero saber si el señor Fujita se encuentra aquí en estos momentos, me urge hablar con el de algo muy importante.

 **Policía:** ¿El señor Fujita dijo? Bueno, lamentablemente en estos momentos no se encuentra pero estoy seguro de que no tardara en venir. Si gusta puede pasar adelante un momento para esperarlo…

 **?:** Si…., eso mismo hare…

 ** _(El sujeto desconocido entro a la estación de policías y se sentó un momento en el salón principal... Luego de aproximadamente una hora, apareció Saito en la estación... De inmediato le aviso el policía en la entrada de que había un joven policía no perteneciente a la fuerza policial de Tokyo que lo estaba buscando… Saito entro muy tranquilamente y lo vio…)_**

 **?:** Señor Fujita, me alegra verlo de nuevo…

 **Policía:** ¿Conoce a este sujeto señor Fujita?

 **Saito:** Mmmm, bienvenido Ichirou…. Ha pasado tiempo….

 **Ichirou:** Gracias señor Fujita, es un placer estar aquí.

 **Saito:** **_(Algo malo debe de estar ocurriendo, de lo contrario Ichirou no estaría aquí…)_** Vamos Ichirou, entremos al salón de juntas y conversemos….

 **Ichirou:** Bien…

 ** _(Ichirou es un joven de cabellos un poco largo hacia abajo y lizo hasta su mentón, tamaño medio y contextura delgada. También es oficial de policías de alto rango perteneciente al cuerpo policial de Kyoto, pero al mismo tiempo trabaja como espía bajo las órdenes de Hajime Saito. Lo asigno para mantener bajo vigilancia a cualquier acto de corrupción en diferentes estaciones en Kyoto, al igual a como malas decisiones o abuso de autoridad. Ambos Saito e Ichirou entraron al salón de juntas para comenzar a conversar… Y después de un tiempo, finalmente Saito sabía la razón por la que Ichirou estaba ahí…)_**

 **Saito:** Ya veo… Entonces el estúpido de Danzu piensa formar escuadrones de tropas y mandarlos en busca de Enimishio y sus hombres… Es un estúpido…

 **Ichirou:** Así es señor Fujita, el cree firmemente en poder encontrar el escondite de Enimishio Komagata de manera sigilosa y planear un ataque sorpresa en contra de ellos. Piensa poder acabarlos antes de que planeen un ataque y evitar el derramamiento de sangre…. Además, también está pensando de manera muy egoísta ya que dice que si Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres no están en Kyoto, no piensa ayudar a más nadie al menos que ustedes soliciten apoyo. Tristemente el resto de los oficiales superiores estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

 **Saito:** Ya veo, ese maldito Danzu... La razón por la que no había ordenado buscar el escondite de Enimishio y sus asesinos es simplemente porque no estamos preparados para hacerle frente. Esta vez el enemigo tiene demasiados aliados extremadamente hábiles de su lado. Perderíamos demasiadas vidas en el intento. Por eso me enfoco en fortalecer aquellos con mejores habilidades entre nosotros e intentar hacerle frente sin arriesgar más vidas de manera imprudente e innecesaria. Sí, es muy cierto de que Enimishio está teniendo el tiempo necesario para prepararse, pero de igual manera lo estamos teniendo nosotros. Sería una estupidez planear un ataque sin contar con hombres lo suficientemente hábiles en estos momentos. Prácticamente alborotaría una colmena de abejas, un acto que no necesitamos en estos momentos…

 **Ichirou:** Ya veo, pienso que es muy inteligente de su parte… ¿Entonces que vamos hacer señor Fujita?

 **Saito:** No me queda de otra más que acompañarte de regreso a Kyoto para ver si puedo hacer que ese estúpido de Danzu comprenda el error que está a punto de hacer. Pero antes de eso, necesito encargarme de algunos asuntos., así es que partimos en cuatro días. ¿Aún tenemos una semana, no?

 **Ichirou:** Si señor, así es.

 **Saito:** Muy bien, entonces así lo haremos…

 **Ichirou:** Entendido señor.

 ** _(Saito estaba muy preocupado por los planes de Danzu… Era obvio que estaban tomando a Enimishio Komagata y a su organización de asesinos muy a la ligera…)_**

 **Saito:** **_(Ese maldito de Danzu piensa desperdiciar vidas en un ataque suicida… Si nosotros decidimos hacer la primera movida, es seguro que nos derrotaran. Sus asesinos ya están listos para luchar y sus habilidades están a su máximo nivel, mientras que nosotros aun no lo estamos. Al parecer necesito hablar de manera muy seria con él y hacerle ver que habrá grave consecuencias si se equivoca... No permitiré que por la culpa de un inútil a como él, nos veamos envuelto en una batalla que no podamos ganar…)_**


	41. Acto: 40

(Hola, aquí Hitokiri R.S. Quiero agradecer de manera muy atenta a todas esa personas que toman su valioso tiempo para visitar y leer mi historia, en especial para aquellas personas que le dan Follow, Favorite y se toman la molestia en dejar un review/comentario. Saludos a Youkai De Luna, Keylin, Daisy Aguilar Sangama, XorimxFriki y Juna Izumi. ¡Disfruten el capítulo y gracias!)

 **Acto 40: Una Sorpresiva E Inexplicable Aparición… ¡¿Ayudara A La Causa?!**

 ** _(La persecución por la espada Fumetsu No Ken se había intensificado. Soujiro pasó momentos de tensión al ver la manera en como unos soldados ninjas llegaron repentinamente al lugar en donde se hospedaba… Peor todo se tornó más peligroso al darse cuenta que uno de los hermanos Iten Shinkiro era el que los dirigía y estaba a punto de ser descubierto. Por suerte pudo darse cuenta a tiempo ya que Soujiro tenía intenciones de acabar con todos ellos pero más bien decidió no luchar y espera a que se fueran, a lo que momentos después le dio la oportunidad de sacar la espada en donde la tenía oculta para marcharse del lugar y escabullirse en las profundidades del bosque…. Por otro lado, aquel joven policía llamado Ichirou que trabajaba en el cuerpo policial de Kyoto como espía secreto bajo las órdenes de Hajime Saito, partió de inmediato hacia Tokyo en busca de Saito para informarle sobre una búsqueda sorpresa que Danzu, el policía superior a mando en la ciudad de Kyoto planeaba realizar en contra de Enimishio Komagata y su organización de asesinos… Los días fueron pasando… Y por la tarde en el cuarto día en la estación de policías principal de Tokyo…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Señor Fujita, ya volvió…

 **Saito:** Si… Imagino que tu estadía en los cuartos de la estación no estuvo tan mal…

 **Ichirou:** No, para nada señor. De hecho la pase bastante bien, pero un poco aburrido sin mucho que hacer…

 **Saito:** Bien. Ahora vamos Ichirou, acompáñame… Necesito que conozcas a alguien muy importante…

 **Ichirou:** ¿A alguien importante señor Fujita?

 **Saito:** Así es… Andando.

 ** _(Saito llevo a Ichirou hacia una parte muy alejada de la estación de policías. Era en una de las áreas más peligrosas de Tokyo llamado el barrio de Adachi, en donde había muchos miembros de diferentes bandas que causaban problemas con frecuencia… En el camino, Saito le pregunta a Ichirou….)_**

 **Saito:** Dime algo Ichirou. ¿Cómo están tus habilidades de combate?

 **Ichirou:** Ah… A decir verdad no muy buena señor Fujita. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

 **Saito:** Porque creo que necesitas aprender a defenderte.

 **Ichirou:** ¿Lo cree?

 **Saito:** Eres muy buen espía sin duda alguna, siempre me mantienes informado sobre los actos de corrupción que ocurre en Kyoto al igual que el abuso de autoridad por parte del cuerpo policial… Eso ayuda a mantener la orden y la paz en este país, claro está… Pero si no puedes defenderte a ti mismo, perderás la valiosa información recaudada. ¿Entonces dime, como sobrevivirás si alguien se entera de lo que tú haces en ese momento? ¿Peor aún, si ese alguien resulta ser un integrante de la organización de Enimishio o algo parecido?

 ** _(Ichirou bajo su mirada sintiéndose un poco apenado… Pero de igual manera estaba de acuerdo con Saito…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Si, usted tiene razón señor Fujita... Supongo que tengo que ponerle más empeño a eso, por el bien de la valiosa información que puedo recaudar.

 **Saito:** Si, no espero menos de ti… En fin, llegamos…

 **Ichirou:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué es todo esto?

 ** _(Finalmente después de un tiempo, habían llegado a su destino. Ichirou ve una conmoción a unas cuantas cuadras hacia donde ellos se dirigían…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Ya veo… ¿Son áreas peligrosas de Tokyo, verdad?

 **Saito:** Si, algo así...

 ** _(Al llegar ve a tres sujetos con un wakizashi en la mano de cada uno. El wakizashi tiene la misma forma de una espada katana, pero mucho más pequeña. Entre el conjunto de una katana siendo la más grande, y la kodachi siendo la mediana., el wakizashi es la más pequeña y es utilizado más como un puñal. Los tres sujetos tenían rodeado a un joven…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Mire señor Fujita, tienen rodeado a alguien! ¡Debemos ir rápidamente para ayudarle!

 **Saito:** Conserva la calma Ichirou… El podrá ingeniársela para salir del problema por su cuenta…

 ** _(Ichirou tenía un rostro muy sorprendido al ver a Saito tan tranquilo. Pero dio oportunidad para ver que iba a suceder….)_**

 **Malhechor 1:** Miren muchachos, este bastardo de alguna manera alerto a más policías. ¡No permitamos que se nos escape!

 **Malhechor 2:** ¡Si, acabemos con él y luego con aquellos dos inútiles que vienen allá de manera tan tranquila!

 **Malhechor 3:** ¡Les demostraremos que no es buena idea venir a estos lados de la ciudad, especialmente siendo sucios policías!

 **Malhechor 1:** ¡Toma chiquillo insolente! ¡AAAAAHHHH!

 ** _(¡En ese momento el primer sujeto que hablo, da un salto y se deja ir de manera muy rápida! Se avalancha sobre aquel joven que tenían rodeado, y con su wakizashi en su mano derecha y la punta hacia abajo.., estaba listo para herirlo gravemente! Aquel joven simplemente lo quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando a que se acercara lo suficiente…. En eso, en cuestión de segundos., el joven esquiva el ataque moviéndose hacia el lado derecho del sujeto y colocándose a sus espaldas!)_**

 **?:** ¡AAAAHHHH!

 ** _(Al estar justo en las espaldas de aquel sujeto, el joven dio seis golpes consecutivos muy rápidamente, seguido por una poderosa patada que lanzo a ese sujeto directo hacia un estante de frutas que a un lado estaba, dejándolo inconsciente!)_**

 **Malhechor 2:** ¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!

 **Malhechor 3:** ¡Con que te crees muy rápido maldito mocoso! ¡Vamos compañero, al mismo tiempo!

 ** _(¡Ambos sujetos muy enfadados, se dejan ir directo al joven colocándose uno a cada costado de el! ¡El joven de manera muy tranquila agacha su mirada, viendo de manera panorámica a ambos sujetos acercarse! ¡El sujeto de su derecha, lanza una estocada directo al rostro del joven, mientras el sujeto de la izquierda lanza otra estocada directo al abdomen! ¡El joven da un salto hacia atrás, haciendo una vuelta en por los aires y haciendo que ambos sujetos fallan su ataque! ¡Al caer, el joven se agacha y tropieza al sujeto de su izquierda utilizando su pie derecho, haciendo este caer hacia adelante muy bruscamente! De inmediato el joven aprovecho el momentum de la barrida que iba hacia su izquierda para continuar girando su cuerpo hacia la misma dirección y al mismo tiempo se iba poniendo en pies. ¡Y justo al terminar de levantarse, usa el impulso del mismo giro para lanzar una poderosa patada con el talón de su pie izquierdo, impactando al segundo sujeto de la derecha en su rostro, lo que lo hace salir impulsado hacia atrás y dejándolo inconsciente inmediatamente de igual manera a como le sucedió al primer sujeto que lo ataco! ¡En ese momento ve que el sujeto que había hecho caer con su patada barredora se estaba levantando con su arma en mano! Y sin dejar de moverse, el joven decidió rápidamente colocarse por encima de las espaldas de aquel sujeto que intentaba levantarse, pero esta vez saca su Kusari Gama y le pone el cuchillo muy afilado en la garganta al Malhechor…)_**

 **?:** Más vale que no te muevas, o de lo contrario no dudare en acabar con tu miserable vida…

 **Malhechor 2:** ¡Bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

 ** _(En ese momento habían llegado los refuerzos. Levantaron a los tres sujetos y se los llevaron de inmediato. Saito e Ichirou estaban a un lado esperando a que el joven entregara el reporte de lo ocurrido… Al finalizar, Saito llamo al joven y lo aparto para hablarle en privado…)_**

 **Saito:** Veo que te la pasas divirtiéndote en estos lado de la ciudad… Mira, te presento a Ichirou., él pertenece al cuerpo policial de Kyoto como un oficial superior y al mismo tiempo trabaja bajo mis órdenes. Ichirou, él es Semitori… A igual que tú, él es un oficial superior aquí en Tokyo y también trabaja bajo mis órdenes.

 **Ichirou:** Ya veo, gusto en conocerte Semitori… Veo que eres extremadamente hábil…

 **Eiji:** El gusto es mío amigo, y gracias., intento siempre mantenerme activo para no perder condición en mi cuerpo y habilidades…

 ** _(Saito con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pide que se retiren…)_**

 **Saito:** Bien, andando. Necesitamos volver ya que hoy mismo partiremos ha Kyoto para arreglar el asunto con el estúpido de Danzu. Los tres nosotros iremos juntos, así es que necesito que ambos empaquen sus cosas de inmediato.

 ** _(En ese momento, los tres volvieron a la estación de policías. Al llegar, Saito le pidió a Ichirou que lo espera un momento más mientras él y Semitori, o sea Eiji., recogían sus cosas… Y después de un corto tiempo finalmente los tres estaban listos para partir…)_**

 **Saito:** Bien, andando…

 ** _(Y mientras el viaje llevaba su curso, por otro lado muy lejos de Tokyo en la montaña Higashiyama, en una área muy boscosa que bordea el lado este de Kyoto…)_**

 **Aldeano Yuu:** ¿Estás seguro en querer hacer esto? En realidad no me gustaría verte marchar de aquí…

 **?:** Si, lo entiendo… Yo tampoco lo haría si no fuese necesario... Pero jamás me lo perdonare si no lo hiciera… Especialmente ahora que sé exactamente en donde se encuentra gracias a la ayuda de ustedes…

 **Aldeano Yuu:** Bien… De acuerdo, solo acuérdate que siempre tendrás un hogar aquí… No te olvides visitarnos las veces que puedas...

 **?:** Tranquilo señor Yuu... Yo jamás podre olvidar lo que usted y el resto de los aldeanos hicieron por mí… No tendría manera de pagarles ese favor. Sé que con ustedes he encontrado la paz, pero justo ahora en estos momentos tengo asuntos que perturban esa paz que tanto me ha costado obtener.

 **Aldeano Yuu:** Entendido, entonces ve en paz y acuérdate de que todos tenemos demonios internos que jamás morirán por mucho que lo intentemos… Es porque ellos ya forman parte de nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidas... Solo nos queda ser fuertes y aprender a controlarlos… Pero en el momento en que uno pierde el control sobre ellos, jamás volverás a encontrar la paz tan anhelada que con mucho sacrificio lograste a alcanzar, y volverán los días de dolor…

 **?:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted señor Yuu y así será... Bueno, entonces me marcho y hasta pronto si así el destino lo permite…

 **Aldeano Yuu:** **_(Han pasado tantos años desde que vino a este lugar y espero que todo le salga bien… Es una buena persona… Pero sé que no dudara mucho tiempo para encontrarse en medio de alguna sangrienta batalla nuevamente…. Se le extrañara mucho… Si….)_**

 ** _(Y poco después se había marchado de la aldea aquella persona misteriosa… Pero después de varias horas finalmente Saito, Eiji e Ichirou habían llegado a Kyoto. Sin mucho que pensar, Saito decidió ir de inmediato a la estación principal para tener aquella plática tan urgente con Danzu., el jefe de policías de Kyoto… Y al llegar, Danzu estaba teniendo otra junta con los mismos oficiales superiores. Al parecer, todos estaban listos para ejecutar el plan de rastreo con unos días de anticipación…)_**

 **Danzu:** Hola señor Fujita, que agradable sorpresa… ¡Pase por favor! ¿Dígame a que se debe su importante presencia aquí en este lugar?

 **Saito:** Bien… Estoy muy intrigado en saber cómo van las cosas aquí en Kyoto. A como todos aquí pueden saber, tenemos una no muy amistosa amenaza llamada Enimishio Komagata., entonces me gustaría que compartieran "si no les molesta claro" el plan de acción para tal situación.

 **Danzu:** Ya veo… Bueno, de hecho no me molesta en lo absoluto señor Fujita., pero si tanto quieres saber qué es lo que sucede, se lo diré... Pensamos hacer un rastreo sorpresa para encontrar el escondite de esos bastardos. Eso nos beneficiaria a todos nosotros si pudiéramos organizar un ataque sorpresa mientras este esta con la guardia baja. Esto no es para atacar de inmediato, más bien para saber dónde está y organizarnos mejor.

 **Saito:** Bien…. ¿Y ustedes realmente creen tener la suficiente fuerzas o habilidades para enfrentar a alguien tan poderoso a como lo es Enimishio Komagata o con cualquiera en esa organización de maestros asesinos? Díganme entonces. ¿Que harán si ellos los descubren husmeando por ahí y deciden acabar con ustedes? Eres un completo estúpido en pensar así Danzu! ¡Llegaras a tu fin muy rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo de igual manera arrastraría contigo las vidas de aquellos estúpidos que decidan acompañarte!

 ** _(Todos ahí estaban muy inquietos y exaltados, estaban viendo la lógica que tenían las palabras de Saito pero al mismo tiempo., querían probar su suerte con el plan de Danzu… Pero este, muy enojado…)_**

 **Danzu:** Más vale que controle su temperamento señor Fujita, no tolerare que venga a insultarme enfrente de mis hombres y en mi departamento… Usted no tiene jurisdicción aquí y no puede dar órdenes… Jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(En ese momento, Ichirou y Eiji notaron en la manera que Saito cambio la expresión de su rostro… Y repentinamente en ese momento, Saito se acercó a Danzu de manera muy lenta… Empuño su espada con su mano derecha pero sin desenvainarla…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(¡¿Oh no, me pregunto que tendrá pensado hacer?!)_** Señor Fujita…

 ** _(Al llegar… Saito agarro a Danzu por su camisa en el área de su pecho, y de manera muy brusca lo acerco a él para decirle…)_**

 **Saito:** Esta espada que llevo aquí con migo es mi única autoridad que necesito para acabar con cualquier miserable que no sepa manejar su puesto de manera prudente... Y más vale que sepa señor Danzu, si usted realiza esa búsqueda y es el causante de que una sola vida se pierda..., tenga por seguro que la suya será la próxima en ir al infierno por mis propias manos… Eso señor Danzu, es una promesa….

 ** _(Y después de eso Saito empujo a Danzu, haciéndolo caer sentado en su asiento de oficina. De manera muy enfadada, Danzu le contesto a Saito…)_**

 **Danzu:** **_(Maldito Fujita… Quien se cree que es en querer venir a dar órdenes aquí…, sé que es un antiguo líder Shinsengumi, pero no por eso le tendré miedo. De igual manera el plan continuara y hare que se trague sus palabras…)_** Estoy seguro que esto dará resultado. ¡Llevaremos el plan acabo dentro de tres días!

 **Saito:** Bien. Entonces más vale que esté preparado para las consecuencias señor Danzu, y para que vea mi devoción y lo importante que es para mí en cumplir mi palabra…, me asegurare en acompañarlos… Que descanse y nos vemos en tres días…

 ** _(Saito y Eiji se marcharon de ahí para buscar en donde hospedarse, Ichirou se quedó para ver si podía averiguar más sobre los planes de Danzu., el cual quedo muy enfadado… Pero poco a poco, las horas y los días fueron pasando… Y cuando menos lo esperaban, pasaron los tres días… Saito y Eiji estaban de regreso en la estación a primeras horas del día y por supuesto que Danzu los estaba esperando… Poco después en la parte trasera de la estación, se estaban reuniendo los cinco grupos de soldados formado por diez hombres cada grupo a como lo habían planeado desde un inicio. Y después de poco tiempo, todos estaban listos para marcharse... Todos comenzaron a buscar la puerta para salir poco a poco pero en ese momento, una persona desconocida estaba justo en el camino del portón principal…)_**

 **Oficial Delantero:** ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué quieres, porque estás ahí sin decir nada?!

 **Oficial 2:** ¡Oye, miren lo que esa persona lleva en sus espaldas! ¡¿Es una espada, no es así?! Todos saben sobre el decreto de portar una espada, y si la carga es porque debe de ser enviado por ese maldito de Enimishio Komagata!

 ** _(Esa persona desconocida llevaba un objeto largo envuelto con una manta blanca en sus espaldas que parecía ser una espada… ¡Al ver eso, los soldados estaban exaltándose y se estaban preparando para atacar! En eso, el oficial delantero desenvaino su espada y dijo…)_**

 **Oficial Delantero:** Que nadie se mueva, yo me encargare de esto a solas… ¡Oye tú, más vale que te prepares y te pongas en guardia si no quieres morir de la manera más miserable! ¡El simple hecho que vengas aquí y portes una espada, se nota que vienes buscando problemas!

 **?:** Yo no busco problemas con nadie, solo busco a alguien que creo que debe de estar aquí… Pero si no baja su arma en estos momentos, me asegurare en mostrarle como es cuando una persona viene a buscar problemas…

 **Oficial Delantero:** Que atrevimiento… ¡TOMA!

 ** _(¡Muy enfadado, el policía delantero se dejó ir con mucha rapidez por encima de esa persona con un sablazo en forma vertical! ¡Pero aquella persona lo esquivo con mucha facilidad hacia el lado izquierdo del oficial, y en un instante se coloca tras sus espaldas y lo empuja muy fuertemente, haciendo que el oficial caiga al piso!)_**

 **?:** Siguen igual de inútiles que antes... Más vale que no sigan molestando antes de que en realidad me hagan enfadar…

 **Oficial Delantero:** Un golpe de suerte…. ¡Pero no dejare que lo vuelvas hacer! ¡En guardia y prepárate para morir!

 ** _(El oficial delantero nuevamente se pone en pies y en guardia… ¡Mas enfadado aun se deja ir con otro sablazo de forma horizontal directo al abdomen de aquella persona! ¡Pero repentinamente siente que su espada colisiono con algo y detuvo su ataque! Esa persona había sacado su espada y le detuvo su ataque de manera muy fácil… ¡Y justo en ese momento, esa persona misteriosa utiliza la parte trasera de la empuñadura de su espada para golpear el rostro del oficial, cual lo impulso hacia atrás e hizo que cayera muy rápidamente con el rostro ensangrentado! Y aun en el piso antes de que el oficial delantero abriera sus ojos… Aquella persona estaba encima de el con la espada apuntándole el rostro, a lo que poco después el oficial abre sus ojos… Este queda viendo muy asustado y se rinde de inmediato, los demás oficiales desenvainaron sus espadas y poco a poco fueron rodeando aquella persona… ¡Repentinamente, uno de los oficiales se lanza fuertemente con un sablazo en forma vertical, pero nuevamente este es detenido por una espada!)_**

 **Saito:** ¡Más vale que se detengan, ahora!

 **Danzu:** ¡¿Que sucede aquí?! ¡¿Señor Fujita, explíqueme quién demonios es esta persona y porque nos detiene?!

 **Saito:** ¡Yo me encargare de esto, retire a sus hombres señor Danzu!

 **Danzu:** ¡Bien, retírense y dejen que el señor Fujita se ocupe de esa persona!

 **Saito:** **_(Esto no puede ser… ¿Como demonios es que esto puede ser posible?...)_**

 ** _(Saito estaba en estado de completo shock… Tenía una expresión en su rostro de completo asombro que aduras penas podía hablar… Pero…)_**

 **?:** Tiempo sin vernos Hajime Saito… O mejor dicho, Señor Fujita… ¿No es así?

 **Saito:** Dime como es que esto puede ser posible…. ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida Okita?

 **Okita:** Finalmente te encuentro, sí que eres una persona muy difícil de encontrar. ¿Lo sabías?

 ** _(Finalmente sabíamos la identidad de aquella persona misteriosa... Es nada más y nada menos que Okita Souji… Un antiguo líder de la tropa número uno del temido Grupo Shinsen, y un amigo muy cercano de Hajime Saito… Amigo que el ya hacía muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás…. ¿Pero, como?...)_**


	42. Acto: 41

**Acto 41: La Unión Si Hace La Fuerza….**

 ** _(Saito, Eiji e Ichirou habían hecho su viaje a Kyoto para discutir sobre la decisión de Danzu, lo cual consiste en realizar un rastreo para descubrir el escondite secreto de Enimishio y sus asesinos e intentar organizar un ataque sorpresa. Pero poco después de haber llegado a dicha reunión con los oficiales superiores, Saito se enfadó mucho por la mala decisión que miraba en Danzu y no estando de acuerdo con él. Lo amenaza de muerte si ha de fracasar en su plan... Luego Saito y Eiji se marcharon del lugar y esperaron tres días para volver a la estación y ser parte de dicho rastreo. Y a muy tempranas horas del tercer día, los cinco escuadrones estaban listos para partir de la estación… Sin embargo justo en ese momento, apareció Okita sorpresivamente en busca de Saito. Por lo cual por obvias razones de portar un objeto que resultaría ser una espada en sus espaldas, hizo que los oficiales se pusieran muy inquietos y decidieran por atacarlo pensando que el pertenecía al grupo de Enimishio Komagata… Saito intervino en el enfrentamiento al ver que todos los oficiales se estaban poniendo en guardia y listo para atacarlo, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa que lo dejo sin palabras al ver que era su muy apegado compañero Shinsengumi que ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, hacia muerto…)_**

 **Oficial Delantero:** ¡Oye tú, quiero que sepas que esto no se quedara así! ¡¿Lo oíste?!

 **Saito:** Señor Danzu, será mejor que tranquilice a ese idiota antes de que deje a mi compañero aquí terminar lo que inicio…. Yo me encargare de esto… Necesito un momento a solas con él y enseguida nos marchamos…

 **Danzu:** Bien… Ah y señor Fujita… Más vale que después me dé una muy buena explicación sobre lo que está sucediendo aquí y quien es este individuo… ¡O de lo contrario lo acusare de obstrucción a la ley y el orden!

 ** _(Saito no dijo nada y solo quedo viendo a Danzu con una mirada muy seria y penetrante… Pero de inmediato le pidió a Okita que entraran a la estación un momento para conversar rápidamente…)_**

 **Saito:** **_(Maldito Danzu… Más vale que todo salga bien en esta misión suicida tuya, o de lo contrario voy a disfrutar mucho el mandarte al infierno de una buena vez… Veras lo que es obstruir tu ley y orden….)_** Vamos Okita, entremos y conversemos un momento antes de partir… Tú también Semitori…

 **Okita:** Bien, entremos…

 **Eiji:** **_(Me pregunto si ese sujeto será…)_**

 ** _(Los tres entraron a uno de los cuartos de conferencias y comenzaron a conversar, mientras los demás esperaban afuera pacientemente….)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Vaya problema con ese sujeto llamado Danzu, no?

 **Saito:** ¿Y que esperabas que sucediera después de haberle dado una paliza a uno de sus mejores hombres? Además venir aquí y portando una espada, no es para menos. Por cierto, mira Okita., él es Semitori… En realidad se llama Eiji y trabaja para mí con el alias de Semitori, al igual que yo lo hago a como Goro Fujita… Nadie debe escuchar nuestros verdaderos nombres, al menos que ciertas personas ya lo sepan entonces no nos quedaría más opción, eso nos ahorrara muchos problemas… Eiji, él es Okita., un antiguo líder Shinsengumi al igual que yo…

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Ah?! Sí, mucho gusto señor Okita… He escuchado mucho sobre usted, es un honor en finalmente poder conocerlo… **_(Pero, pensé que… En fin, no importa supongo…)_**

 **Okita:** Muy bien muchacho, me da gusto en conocerte también…

 **Saito:** Bueno, entonces a cómo te decía…

 **Okita:** ¿Espera, dijiste algo de mejores hombres? Debes de estar bromeando al decir que ese tonto policía era uno de sus mejores hombres Saito… Cuando nosotros formamos al grupo Shinsen, comenzamos no siendo más que un simple grupo de refuerzo para la ley y el oren en esos tiempos… Claro que poco después fuimos creciendo y nos hicimos en una fuerza elite. Pero sin embargo antes de eso a pesar de que apenas estábamos iniciando, jamás fuimos así de inútiles a como lo son estos sujetos de hoy en día... Es una total vergüenza a lo que llaman **"mejores hombres"** este estúpido gobierno…

 **Saito:** No, no estoy bromeando… Pero eso no es importante en estos momentos… ¿Mejor dime que haces tú aquí, y como rayos es que sigues con vida después de tanto tiempo?

 **Okita:** Bueno mi estimado Saito, creo que esa es una larga historia para contarte en estos momentos., porque por lo que veo todos ustedes iban de salida y se miraban muy apresurados…

 **Saito:** Entiendo, tienes razón... Entonces déjame ponerte al tanto de lo que ocurre en estos momentos y hacia donde nos dirigimos….

 ** _(Y en ese momento, Saito empezó a contarle todo a Okita… Le comenzó a contar con muchos detalles sobre la amenaza que representaba Enimishio Komagata, al igual que los planes de Danzu en estos precisos momentos… Okita no decía nada y solo se miraba muy pensativo… Pero al mismo tiempo mientras ocurría todo eso, a una distancia considerable de la estación de policías., al parecer las cosas iban cambiando de rumbo….)_**

 **Misao:** Bien chicos… Será mejor que tomemos un descanso… A decir verdad, hemos avanzado mucho en tan corto tiempo… ¡Aoshi y el abuelo estarán orgulloso en ver el progreso en todos nosotros!

 ** _(Los Oniwabanshu estaban entrenando arduamente para mejorar sus habilidades… Misao junto a los demás miembros le estaban poniendo mucho entusiasmo y dedicación para volverse más fuertes. Todos hicieron la promesa en no rendirse jamás ante ningún adversario y sobrevivirían a todo esto a como diera lugar, juntos a como una familia unida lo haría…)_**

 **Shiro:** Creo que tienes razón Misao… Me siento exhausto, pero esto nos ayudara mucho al momento de enfrentarnos a Enimishio y a sus hombres…

 **Ochika:** Ya lo creo… Todos le hemos puesto mucha dedicación…

 **Omasu:** Esta vez no bajare la guardia… ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

 **Kuro:** Aun nos queda dos meses… ¡Seguiremos entrenando para seguir mejorando!

 ** _(Todos estaban muy entregados y dispuesto a defender el Ahoya y a luchar por la paz de todos a como diera lugar… Y mientras todos hablaban tan entusiasmados… Se dieron un gran susto al escuchar una voz que apareció de la nada…)_**

 **Okina:** Veo con mucha satisfacción que todos ustedes le han puesto mucha dedicación a sus entrenamientos… Estoy tan orgulloso en ver el crecimiento de todos…

 **Misao:** ¡Abuelo!

 **Okina:** No cabe duda en que ustedes forman la verdadera esencia y significado Oniwabanshu… He sido un tonto en preocuparme tanto por el futuro, y que la existencia de nuestro grupo secreto siga adelante… Pero al verlos así, me hace sentir mucho más tranquilo por dentro…

 **Misao:** Ya basta anciano, suenas como si fueras a morir en unos días... ¡Es cierto que estas un poco maltrecho, pero aun tienes mucho por vivir!

 **Ochika:** Misao tiene razón Okina. ¡Estas viejo, pero aun tienes algunos años por delante, tranquilízate!

 ** _(¡Okina repentinamente tenía un color azul pálido en su rostro, y con su boca muy abierta y cara de afligido no decía absolutamente nada al escuchar como todos se expresaban de lo viejo y acabado que estaba!)_**

 **Omasu:** ¿Okina?

 **Shiro:** Oye muchachos, creo que Okina no se siente muy bien… Será mejor que cambiemos de tema….

 **Misao:** ¡¿Ah?! Sí, ya veo…. ¡Creo que tienes razón Shiro, JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 ** _(Todos comenzaron a reírse muy fuertemente… Había mucha tranquilidad y paz entre todos ellos, la familia Oniwabanshu…. Y después de un momento, escucharon un ruido en la entrada principal….)_**

 **Kuro:** ¡Iré a ver qué sucede!

 **Okina:** **_(Es cierto, ya estoy viejo… ¡Chiquillos tontos, pero aún tengo las suficiente fuerzas para ponerme mi vestimenta de soldado Oniwabanshu y darles una lección! ¡Sí señor, aun no estoy retirado del combate, este viejo soldado tiene mucho que dar aun, jajajajajaja!)_** No hay necesidad Kuro, yo iré a ver quién es… **_(Sin embargo me complace mucho en verlos así… Tal optimismo y dedicación puede ser lo que marque la diferencia en esta lucha… Todos debemos luchar por nuestros sueños sin importar el duro o largo camino por recorrer…)_**

 ** _(Y a pesar de todo, Okina salió del salón muy tranquilo… Se sentía muy complacido en ver como todos estaban riendo juntos y sintiéndose muy optimistas… Camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal… Pero aun antes de abrir…)_**

 **Okina:** **_(Un momento, hay alguien aquí adentro…)_** ¡Sea quien sea, más vale que te muestres ya! ¡Con migo no podrás jugar tus juegos de escondidas!

 ** _(De pronto escucho una voz hablar a sus espaldas…)_**

 **?:** Bien…, veo que tus habilidades aún siguen buenas anciano…

 **Okina:** ¡¿AH?! Esa voz…

 ** _(Okina giro rápidamente y vio quien estaba a sus espaldas…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Más vale de que ocupes esas habilidades en esta batalla que se nos aproxima. Sé que estas viejo, pero ni por un instante pensaría que ya estas fuera del combate Okina. Aun tienes las suficientes fuerzas y habilidades para ponerte tu traje Oniwabanshu y levantar tus armas…

 **Okina:** ¡Jajajajajaja! Si…, así lo creo y así será… No dejare de luchar hasta el día que yo muera….Me da mucho gusto en verte de regreso Aoshi, Misao y los demás estarán muy felices con tu llegada a casa… **_(Sus ojos cambiaron… Puedo ver más tranquilidad en ellos, ni comparado a la manera en que se fue… Creo que por fin ha visto la luz y su mente esta despejada… No sé qué fue lo que paso en su viaje, pero me da mucho gusto verlo nuevamente así…)_** Entremos…

 **Aoshi:** Si….

 ** _(En ese momento ambos entraron y fueron directamente en donde todos estaban… Al verlo, todos estaban muy felices y complacidos… Sobretodo Misao que en cuanto lo vio, con un rostro lleno de lágrimas corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo…)_**

 **Misao:** Aoshi…, ya comenzabas a preocuparme….

 **Aoshi:** Entiendo, no tienes por qué preocuparte de esa manera, todo salió bien… A decir verdad, me siento mucho mejor ahora…

 **Misao:** **_(Es cierto…, sus ojos y expresión lucen diferente… Refleja una enorme confianza y tranquilidad interna… Qué bien, veo que me comenzaba a preocupar sin razón alguna., estúpida Misao... En verdad que eres una tonta por haberte desesperado de esa manera… El abuelo tenía razón, debo de tener más confianza en el…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Continuare mi entrenamiento en este lugar hasta que llegue la fecha que otorgo Enimishio….

 **Misao:** ¡Muy bien, me parece una excelente idea!

 ** _(Aoshi finalmente había vuelto al Ahoya… Al parecer el momento que paso a solas en su viaje de entrenamiento dieron buenos resultados… Ayudaron a aclarar su mente y volver a enfocarse hacia la dirección correcta… Por otro lado, volviendo a la estación de policías….)_**

 **Okita:** Ya veo… Al parecer el señor Yuu tenía mucha razón con lo que me decía… Es casi como si lo supiera con anticipación…

 **Saito:** ¿Señor Yuu?

 **Okita:** Olvídalo… Luego te contare todo con más paciencia… A como te dije, ese sujeto llamado Danzu se miraba muy impaciente… Sera mejor que vayas y le digas que ya terminamos de hablar antes de que nos cause más problemas…

 **Saito:** Oye aguarda Okita…

 **Okita:** ¿Que sucede Saito?

 **Saito:** ¿En realidad te encuentras bien?

 **Okita:** Mejor contéstame algo… ¿Acaso tú crees en cuentos de hadas en donde un fantasma sale repentinamente solo para ayudar a sus viejos amigos y luego desaparece? Creo que ya estás muy crecido para ese tipo de cuentos Saito… Déjate de tonterías y de preguntas sin importancia en estos momentos… Al parecer tienes muchos problemas que resolver… Además, tienes mucho que explicarme en porque y como terminaste trabajando para este sucio gobierno. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me alegra mucho verte de nuevo y saber de qué estás bien, al menos por ahora claro, jajajajajaja….

 **Saito:** Si…, supongo que tienes razón… A decir verdad, a mí también me alegra mucho volverte a ver y saber de qué estás bien…

 **Okita:** ¿No te me vayas a poner sentimental, si? ¡Eso no es propio del Hajime Saito que yo conozco!

 **Saito:** ¡No olvides que soy el comandante de la tropa número tres del Grupo Shinsen! Somos los feroces lobos de Mibu… No importa los tiempos o el tipo de situaciones en que enfrentemos, nada ha cambiado en mí. Solo que me preocupe por saber cómo estas, nada más.

 **Okita:** Bien, eso está mucho mejor.

 **Saito:** A propósito Okita, ahora contéstame algo…. ¿Te unirás conmigo en esta lucha?

 ** _(Okita bajo su vista por un momento sin decir nada…. Saito lo quedaba viendo con cierta preocupación en su rostro…)_**

 **Okita:** **_(Si… El señor Yuu tenía toda la razón, ahora sí que no me cabe ni la menor duda… Si yo me involucro en esta lucha, no volveré a conciliar la paz que tanto me costó obtener en todo este tiempo pero…)_** Sabes Saito...

 ** _(No decía nada… Saito no decía absolutamente nada y solo lo quedaba viendo con cierta curiosidad a que contestaría…. El entendía que no era una situación fácil para ninguno de ellos… Y el pedirle que se uniera a tal mortal lucha tan repentinamente, no harían las cosas menos difíciles… Sin embargo…)_**

 **Saito:** Dime que sucede Okita…

 **Okita:** Te recuerdo que soy el comandante de la tropa número uno del Grupo Shinsen… Nada ni nadie cambiaran eso…. Un lobo de Mibu jamás le da la espalda a su compañero…, especialmente entre nosotros Hajime Saito… Cuenta con migo para esta batalla y les demostraremos porque el Grupo Shinsen ha sido tan temido y respetado….

 ** _(Y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…)_**

 **Saito:** Me parece bien Okita, que así sea… Ahora somos tres Eiji…

 **Eiji:** Bien señor Saito, me parece una excelente idea… Ahora con la ayuda del señor Okita estaremos mucho mejor…

 **Okita:** Bien, entonces salgamos para realizar esta ridícula búsqueda que estoy seguro y nos causara más mal que bien… Por cierto, en el camino te contare lo que ocurrió con migo y la razón porque aún sigo con vida Saito…

 **Saito:** Si, está bien… Andando…

 ** _(Y en ese momento, los tres volvieron a salir de la estación… Habían tardado aproximadamente treinta minutos para resumir todo y ponerse de acuerdo… Al salir, Danzu y los oficiales estaban muy molesto con Okita y ansioso por saber quién era…)_**

 **Danzu:** Bien señor Fujita, espero y nos pueda dar algo de explicación sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir y decirnos quien y que quiere este sujeto…

 **Saito:** Por supuesto que si mi estimado Danzu….

 ** _(Saito volteo a ver a todos con un rostro muy serio… Y de manera muy directa empezó a decirles a todos….)_**

 **Saito:** Algunos de ustedes talvez ya lo saben… Pero para aquellos que aún no, yo pertenecía a los lobos de Mibu llamado Grupo Shinsen como un líder y cabezias de la tropa número tres…

 ** _(Todos los oficiales de ahí estaban muy sorprendidos y viéndose entre sí… Murmuraban de manera muy inquieta…)_**

 **Saito:** Tomare esta oportunidad para presentarles a Okita Soji, el comandante y cabezias de la tropa número uno perteneciente al mismo Grupo Shinsen…

 **Danzu:** **_(¡Maldito Fujita! Lo que me faltaba, otro más de esos malditos asesinos entre nosotros…)_**

 **Oficial Delantero:** **_(Maldición, ahora veo porque me derroto tan fácilmente… Es uno de los famosos y temido Shinsengumi… Creo que tuve mucha suerte en no haberlo hecho enfadar… Más bien debería de sentirme agradecido con él por haber tenido paciencia con migo…)_**

 **Saito:** Ahora que ya todos saben la verdad, solo les pediré dos cosas…

 **Danzu:** ¿Y esas son?

 **Saito:** Primero… No quiero que ningunos de ustedes anden comentando por ahí los que les acabo de decir…

 **Danzu:** ¿Y segundo?

 **Saito:** Y segundo… Más vale que lo respeten a como lo hacen con migo, o de lo contrario no me hare responsable si alguno de ustedes lo hace enfadar y pierde su compostura… ¿Alguien aquí tiene alguna duda de lo que acabo de decir?

 ** _(Todos quedaron muy callados y mostraban cierto temor en sus ojos… Y después de un breve momento sin pensarla más o titubear, todos respondieron "Si señor"…)_**

 **Danzu:** Bien. Ahora que ya estamos claro en todo, es tiempo de marcharse y continuar con lo acordado., ya nos hemos retrasado lo suficiente…

 **Saito:** Como guste señor Danzu, andando…

 ** _(Había llegado el tiempo de completar el rastreo que tanto habían planeado… Todos estaban listos para partir… Se formaron y empezaron salir de la estación y a montarse en sus carruajes por grupos…. Saito decidió ir atrás por ultimo junto a Eiji y a Okita, cual ahora formaba parte de la ayuda nuestra en esta peligrosa lucha contra Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos… ¿Quién imaginaria tener a otro de los peligrosos lobos de Mibu del grupo Shinsen de nuestro lado?… Sin embargo, creo que es una decisión muy precipitada y eso pudiera resultar en toda una tragedia…)_**


	43. Acto: 42

**Acto 42: Un Misterio Revelado, El Desesperante Pasado De Okita…**

 ** _(La aparición de Okita fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para Saito… Y el pequeño enfrentamiento que se había dado entre el oficial delantero y Okita, hizo que se retrasaran en realizar el rastreo hacia el escondite de Enimishio Komagata… En ese momento, Saito le pidió a Okita que lo acompañara adentro de la estación para poder conversar a solas por un momento y eso dio la oportunidad de ponerlo al tanto de toda la situación con Enimishio, al igual el pedirle que se uniera a la peligrosa batalla… Lo cual Okita acepto sin titubear, despertando en el los deseos de lucha junto a su fiel compañero Shinsengumi… Después de poco tiempo salieron de la estación para presentarlo a todos en el lugar, poniendo a Danzu aún más inconforme… Pero sin más que decir, el momento de partir a dicha búsqueda había llegado… Mientras tanto en el Ahoya, Aoshi había regresado junto a Okina y el resto de los Oniwabanshu para continuar con su duro entrenamiento hasta que el día del enfrentamiento decisivo llegase, lo cual Misao y el resto de ellos estaban muy complacidos., especialmente en ver el cambio positivo que tubo Aoshi al regresar… Pero volviendo a Danzu y los demás…)_**

 **Danzu:** Bien… A cómo pueden ver hay diez carruajes listos para partir, lo cual habrá cinco personas por carruaje y nos separaremos de tal manera… Dos carruajes por cada extremo de la ciudad., Este, Oeste, Sur y norte… Sin embargo el último par quedara rastreando aquí mismo, dentro de la ciudad en conjunto con diversas estaciones policial… ¡¿Entendido?!

 **Oficiales:** ¡Si señor!

 **Saito:** Hola señor Danzu, espero no le moleste que mis compañeros y yo les sirvamos de compañía en esta expedición…

 **Danzu:** No es una expedición, es un rastreo por un enemigo que amenaza a todos en el país señor Fujita., no solo a mí… Y no…, no me molesta en lo más mínimo que nos acompañen…

 ** _(En ese momento, Saito decidió desalojar el carruaje de Danzu para poder acompañarlo y mantenerlo bajo su constante vigilancia… En el carruaje irían Danzu, Saito, Okita, Eiji e Ichirou… Pero no sintiéndose muy cómodo, Danzu salió y decidió conducir., lo cual Ichirou termino sentándose a su lado para hacerle compañía…, o vigilancia en este caso… Finalmente Saito, Okita y Eiji quedaron a solas… El segundo carruaje iba justo detrás de ellos, y se dirigían hacia el lado Norte de las afueras de la ciudad…)_**

 **Danzu:** **_(Ese maldito Fujita es un verdadero fastidio… Sé que estará pendiente de mi por si alguna vida se pierde en esta misión… Pero él más que nadie debería de saber que en una guerra, sacrificios deben de hacerse para poder triunfar… Si yo logro a descubrir el escondite de Enimishio, realizare un ataque sorpresa y aprovechare que su guardia este baja para dejarme ir con todo lo que tenemos y acabare con todas esas malditas escorias… Después de tal triunfo, seguro no me negaran uno de los mejores puesto de este gobierno…, jmjmjmjmjmjm….)_**

 **Saito:** Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer Okita. ¿Porque no comienzas a explicarme como rayos es que sigues con vida?

 **Okita:** Veo que no dejaras eso a un lado Saito… Bien…

 **Saito:** ¿Acaso te parece poco el pensar que ya estabas muerto desde hace años atrás y repentinamente te apareces aquí tan tranquilamente?

 **Okita:** Jajajajajaja, si… Supongo que tienes razón… En fin…

 ** _(En ese momento, Okita comenzó a contarle a Saito todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento de su desaparición…)_**

 **Okita:** Recuerdo que para una de las últimas luchas que sostuvimos en contra del clan Choshu… Al día siguiente me estaba vistiendo para atender a una reunión estratégica y organizar un ataque sorpresa. Pero justo en ese momento, mi vista comenzó a nublarse y comencé a toser mucho hasta perder la conciencia… Nadie se había enterado de lo que me estaba ocurriendo y sentía como mis días iban llegando a su final….

 **Saito:** Ahora entiendo porque los reportes de dicha reunión informaron de que tú no habías asistido…. Todos decidieron no molestarte, puesto sabíamos que estabas enfermo y pensaron que el dejarte descansar sería lo mejor… Pasamos muy ocupados, pero al pasar de las horas cuando el día había finalizado., decidimos ir a ver que sucedía contigo… Pero al llegar, encontramos la puerta abierta y tú ya no estabas ahí…

 **Okita:** Si… Así es… En realidad no me di cuenta el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero para cuando pude volver en sí, ya era de noche. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que aun seguía con vida… Extrañamente por un momento sentí como si mi vida se detuvo…, es como si el tiempo se había paralizado por completo en ese momento… Y eso me hizo atravesar una lucha interna de desesperación…. Eso causo a que saliera de inmediato del lugar en donde me encontraba y por alguna razón decidí buscar el área boscosas del lado Este de Kyoto, supongo que esa era el área más desolada que se me pudo ocurrir en ese momento…

 **Saito:** ¿Dijiste momentos de desesperación?...

 **Okita:** Eso es correcto Saito… Sentí mucha ira y desesperación en darme cuenta que mi vida lentamente estaba abandonando mi cuerpo… Sentía como se iba extinguiendo inevitablemente y yo con tanto por querer hacer aun… No podía aceptar el enojo de sentirme inútil y el hecho de que el tiempo me había llegado… Y con esos pensamientos atormentándome, me deje cegar por la desesperación….

 **Saito:** Si, ya veo…. Entiendo a qué te refieres… **_(Eso debió haber sido muy duro para Okita, ya que jamás se andaba dejando arrastrar por los sentimientos de desesperación… A decir verdad, siempre fue el que guardaba sus emociones de la manera más tranquila de todos nosotros…)_**

 **Okita:** Y al llegar a las profundidades del bosque, recuerdo como desenvaine mi espada y comencé a lanzar sablazos en todas direcciones., impactando varios árboles en mi camino… Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí un total desorden en mí y deseos de tener una segunda oportunidad de volver a sentirme útil… Blandí y blandí mi espada tantas veces, hasta caer nuevamente del cansancio… Estando acostado en el piso, volteé a ver hacia arriba y pude ver como todo estaba muy tranquilo y callado… Descanse ahí por mucho tiempo… Pero después decidí levantarme y seguir el camino que me había llevado ahí…

 **Eiji:** **_(Es algo inevitable… El estallido de desesperación y sentimientos de ira se debe en gran parte el haber estado viviendo una vida llena de conflictos y luchas, una vida de constante asesinatos y supervivencia… Además, el simple hecho de saber que estaba a punto de morir simplemente empeoraba todo…. No es para menos el haberse sentido en tal chaos…)_**

 **Okita:** Recuerdo que camine y camine hasta llegar a una mediana aldea en donde se miraba bastante poblado… Entre y camine un poco más por las calles de esa aldea como si mi cuerpo no tuviese alma ya que me sentía muerto en vida… Jamás había estado en ese lugar… Nadie se me acercaba o decía nada ya que andaba puesto nuestro uniforme tan reconocido y mis espadas también… Decidí sentarme en un pequeño estante en donde servían Sake y me quede ahí por un tiempo. Pero para mí mala suerte, repentinamente comencé a toser nuevamente sin cesar, hasta volver a perder la conciencia y no darme cuenta de más nada…

 **Saito:** Si, recuerdo lo mal que estabas en aquel entonces… Mas el desgastamiento de energías por las luchas constantes que teníamos, no ayudaban mucho que digamos….

 **Okita:** Si, eso acelero mi mal estado e hizo que me desvanecerá con más frecuencia… En fin, después de haber perdido la conciencia., volví a despertar hasta el día siguiente, pero esta vez estaba en una de las tantas pequeñas casas de dicha aldea… Un señor llamado Yuu junto a otros aldeanos fueron los que me llevaron a ese lugar… Al despertar, podía escuchar de la manera como discutían entre si hablando y diciendo que mi enfermedad no sería fácil de curar, pero se podría lograr… ¿Tienes ideas de lo que eso significo para mí? Era la oportunidad que yo tanto deseaba…

 **Saito:** Si, entiendo…

 **Okita:** Me levante muy débil, pero de inmediato fui hasta en donde ellos estaban... No pude evitar preguntarles si era cierto lo que estaban diciendo. El señor Yuu se presentó, al igual que el otro sujeto llamado Ibuki. Me explicaron que la discusión se debía a que el señor Ibuki decía que yo tenía una enfermedad terminal y que no había más nada en lo que podían hacer, mientras que el señor Yuu decía que yo mostraba síntomas de una complicación en mis pulmones, y no era una enfermedad terminal… Les pregunte como o que debíamos hacer para averiguar, que me explicaran más al respecto… Pero primero ambos decidieron explicarme un poco más sobre ellos y su aldea. Dijeron que esa aldea era un lugar en donde trabajaban arduamente en estudios médicos y la anatomía del cuerpo humano… Se especializaban en desarrollar medicinas eficaces al igual que complicadas operaciones. El desarrollo de la aldea fue dado gracias a que el gobierno Tokugawa había decidido fundar tal desarrollo para beneficios de sus tropas y comercio… Pero poco después, lamentablemente la ayuda desapareció. Sin embargo los aldeanos decidieron continuar con sus estudios médicos, pero esta vez., con las intenciones de ayudar a personas necesitadas sin importar el lado político de estas o quien fueran., diciendo que habían hecho un juramento de salvar vidas con un propósito de mostrar el ejemplo de hermandad…. Eso talvez alentaba a los gobiernos de dejar sus guerras a un lado y ver la necesidad de las personas… Claro que al final, desgraciadamente tampoco funciono..

 **Saito:** ¿Hermandad, eh? Que estupidez… Un sueño imposible de lograr…

 **Okita:** Si, supongo que tienes razón Saito... Pero ahora también comprendo la lucha por no dejar tales sueños morir… Y talvez jamás se cumpla, pero el simple hecho de pensar así hacen que se ayuden a muchas más personas., así a como lo hicieron con migo... ¿No lo crees?

 **Saito:** Si, ya lo sé…., continúa…

 **Okita:** Bueno, después de haberme contado todo eso y sus propósitos., el señor Yuu procedió a contarme su teoría acerca de mi mal…. Me dijo que yo tenía complicaciones en mis pulmones que obstruían mi respiración y me hacían desvanecerme constantemente… Eso hacía que yo expulsara sangre al toser demasiado, debido a coágulos sanguíneos en mis pulmones… Pero debían hacer algo pronto, ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que yo presente ese mal por primera vez, y el tiempo era sumamente importante en el avance de mi malestar… En otras palabras, mi malestar iba avanzando hasta causarme la muerte de no atenderme lo más pronto posible. Dijo de que eso hacia fácil el confundir los síntomas con una enfermedad terminal, tal a como lo estaba haciendo Ibuki. Fue entonces cuando el señor Yuu propuso una muy complicada operación en mí, diciendo que preferiría intentarlo a pesar de saber que pasaría tanto trabajo en el proceso… Pero al menos si él tenía razón, la ardua misión no sería en vano y lograrían salvar una vida más., tal a como su juramento lo decía… Claro, fueron momentos difíciles para mi., pero me tomo solamente unos cuantos minutos para decidirme y pasar por la operación… Pensé que de todos modos iba a morir en cualquier momento y al menos con esa operación tendría una oportunidad de que el señor Yuu tuviera razón y me salvaría… No tenía nada que perder, pero mucho que ganar y fue cuando decidí realizarla…

 **Eiji:** Que momentos tan complicados, lamento mucho escuchar eso señor Okita…

 **Okita:** Si, agradezco tu comprensión Eiji... Por eso aprendí a no darme por vencido sin importa que suceda…. En fin, poco después realizaron la operación y fue todo un éxito… Era la primera vez que practicaban tal operación en esa aldea, ya que solo la habían estudiado., pero jamás tratado un caso a como el mío… Pero gracias al duro trabajo de todos ellos, y sobre todo el buen ojo del señor Yuu., fue que pude salvarme. ¡Y por eso ahora me encuentro aquí con ustedes arriesgando mi vida nuevamente, jajajajajaja!

 **Saito:** Si, bueno…. No puedo negar que hicieron un gran trabajo, y aunque te quejes., es bueno tenerte aquí con nosotros Okita…

 **Okita:** Si, así es Saito… Pero no fue fácil, porque una vez que salí de todo eso., dure mucho tiempo teniendo pesadillas de luchas y batallas mientras me recuperaba… Fue después en que el señor Yuu me ofreció en que me quedara ahí con ellos y comenzar el proceso de lo que ellos llaman, una reconstrucción de ser interior… No podía moverme de ese lugar debido a mis heridas, entonces intente averiguar más sobre ese cambio… Me ayudaron a encontrar mi paz interna que había perdido en tanto tiempo por causa de constantes luchas y el sangriento camino que llevaba… Fue todo un reto contener tantos demonios internos sedientos de sangre, pero finamente lo pude lograr… Aunque poco después anunciaron la caída del Shogun, y eso me dio más razones por no querer volver a la lucha… Sería un acto sin sentido, más bien decidí quedarme y formar parte de ellos… Había encontrado paz después de tanto tiempo, hasta aprendí mucho sobre su medicina…

 **Eiji:** Tengo una pregunta señor Okita…

 **Okita:** Adelante, dime que pregunta Eiji…

 **Eiji:** ¿Cómo fue que dio con el paradero del señor Saito?

 **Okita:** Bueno… Los aldeanos tienen una muy extensa conexión en todo Kyoto, conocen a muchas personas que trabajan para este gobierno., ya que continúan comerciando sus productos médicos con muchos de ellos. Al parecer uno de los aldeanos que se dedica al comercio, se dio cuenta de quién era Saito y en donde se encontraba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás., pero vieron prudente en no decirme hasta que mi proceso de recuperación tanto interno como externo, terminara… Hasta hace tres días atrás fue que finalmente decidieron compartir esa información con migo. Y fue entonces que decidí marcharme del lugar para buscarlo... Había ido a Tokyo primero por lo que me dijeron que ahí se encontraba, pero el oficial de policías de ese lugar me dijo que estarías aquí… Me tome tres días en localizarte, pero al fin di contigo.

 **Saito:** Okita, necesito que me saques de una duda…

 **Okita:** ¿Que duda Saito? Dime…

 **Saito:** ¿Que ha pasado con tus habilidades de espadachín?...

 ** _(Okita agacho su cabeza y se quedó callado por un momento…. Y después de un breve momento, puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro…)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Dime Saito, acaso un lobo dejar de ser un lobo con solo un simple cambio de ambiente? Los instintos asesinos no es algo que solo se pueda prender o apagar a tu entero gusto… Es cierto, encontré la paz interna para no seguir teniendo más pesadillas… Pero jamás deje mis habilidades a un lado, ya que eso era lo único que me conectaba a mi pasado… El Grupo Shinsen siempre formara parte de mí, y para mantener esa esencia viva., nunca deje caer mis habilidades… Al contrario, siento que ahora soy más fuerte que antes., y más aun teniendo mi salud restaurada al máximo y gozar de una segunda oportunidad en esta vida…. Siento que estoy listo para divertirnos a como los viejos tiempo Saito…

 **Saito:** Jm, bien… En verdad me alegra escuchar eso, ya que hay algo muy importante que olvide mencionarte por la prisa en que nos teníamos…

 **Okita:** ¿Qué cosa olvidaste Saito?

 **Saito:** Dime Okita… ¿Cómo te gustaría tener una muy tierna y calidad reunión Shinsengumi?

 **Okita:** ¿A que te refieres con eso?

 **Saito:** ¿Recuerda a Niimi Nishiki y a Serizawa Kamo?...

 **Okita:** **_(¡¿…?!)_** Si… Recuerdo a un par de inútiles que siempre causaban problemas por su egoísmo… No me digas que aún siguen con vida…

 **Saito:** Y no solo con vida, trabajan para Enimishio Komagata….

 **Okita:** ¡Jajajajajaja! Vaya, vaya., que sorpresa tenemos aquí… Parece ser que el tiempo para saldar viejas cuentas se aproxima… Eso sí que es una sorpresa que me agrada mucho saber… No cabe duda de que esto será muy divertido… **_(Con que Nishiki y Serizawa eh… Esta vez, no permitiré que se escapen con vida…)_**

 ** _(Y después de un largo viaje, Okita finalmente había dejado en claro lo que había ocurrido con él en todo este tiempo… Pero al igual, Saito aprovecho para compartirle información sobre Nishiki y Serizawa en el último momento. Información que había olvidado mencionarle cuando le explicaba todo sobre Enimishio Komagata y su afán de venganza, lo que emociono mucho a Okita y lo puso más que dispuesto a enfrentarlos… Al parecer hay algo muy personal que todos ellos llevan arrastrando desde mucho tiempo atrás… Sea lo que sea, la reunión Shinsengumi promete ser una muy sangrienta… Y en ese momento, repentinamente el carruaje se había detenido…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡Llegamos al lugar!


	44. Minatsu Yoshida (One-shot)

**Hola, aquí Hitokiri R.S saludándolos y agraciando todas sus leídas y visitas de manera muy atenta. Gracias a ustedes es que siempre intento encontrar el tiempo para seguir publicando mi historia. Interrumpo la historia por un momento para dejarles un One-shot acerca de uno de mis personajes, y de esa manera conozcan mejor sus orígenes… Espero lo disfruten y puedan lograr a darle el visto bueno, gracias de nuevo y empecemos…**

 **Minatsu Yoshida, Una Dulce & Amistosa Demonio De Venganza…**

 ** _(Y para los tiempos del Shogunato en donde las batallas eran un estilo de vida que formaba parte de los problemas cotidianos para las personas en el país, ambos grupos luchaban por el control y el mando… Tanto los rebeldes representando al Meiji quienes contaban con personas como Okubo Toshimichi, Takamori Saigo y Kogoro Katsura siendo los personajes más importantes, formaron grupos tales como el Clan Choshu y eran conocidos como los Ishin Shishi, en donde contaban con asesinos excepcionales., asesinos como Kenshin Himura mejor conocido como Battousai el destajador… Mientras que el Shogunato controlaba a las autoridades del país quienes terminaron por formar los muy peligrosos lobos de Mibu conocidos como el Grupo Shinsen... Un grupo elite liderado por hábiles espadachines tal a como Okita Soji, Hajime Saito, Niimi Nishiki, Kamo Serizawa, entre otros..., quienes sostenían luchas a muerte con los mejores asesinos de los rebeldes para evitar el derrocamiento del gobierno… Pero los enfrentamientos entre hábiles espadachines no era la única manera en ganar la guerra… Ambos grupos también contaban con personas muy hábiles y valientes para realizar una muy peligrosa y arriesgada tarea conocida como espionaje... Es en donde personas como Daichi Yoshida de cuarenta años de edad, toma lugar... Daichi Yoshida, o mejor conocido como el señor Yoshida., es un hombre de baja estatura y recia contextura… El viste ropa muy formal, camisa de mangas largas blanca y pantalón verde oscuro… Tiene cabellera estilo varonil, peinada hacia atrás y siempre se comporta de manera muy seria y formal… Vive en una casa bastante amplia y cómoda situada en el mismo Kyoto, en donde los mayores disturbios de la época ocurrían… Aunque nadie sabía que esa casa le pertenecía al señor Yoshida, y gracias a su trabajo muy arriesgado y el agitamiento de época, era suficiente razón por la cual pasa muy poco tiempo con su familia… En el hogar viven tres personas y una mascota, sin incluir al señor Yoshida… Era su hermano menor de treintaicinco años llamado Kiyoshi, un hombre muy parecido al señor Yoshida., pero menos refinado y de más alta estatura… Su muy fina y hermosa esposa de treinta años llamada Aiko, con apariencia de persona de muy alta clase… Y finalmente su pequeña hija de cuatro años de edad llamada Minatsu, quien tenía un perro bastante pequeño como mascota al cual siempre sostenía en sus brazos… Ha como era de costumbre a tempranas horas de la mañana, Kiyoshi entrenaba en la parte trasera de la amplia vivienda, ya que era muy hábil con su espada y le gustaba mantenerse preparado por cualquier enfrentamiento gracias a dicha agitada era, sobre todo por saber el tipo de trabajo que realiza el señor Yoshida…)_**

 **Kiyoshi:** Vaya, ya han pasado tres semanas desde que vi a Daichi… Me pregunto si todo estará bien con el… En fin, será mejor seguir entrenando ya que esos malditos rebeldes siempre están al asecho…

 ** _(Y mientras Kiyoshi entrenaba fuertemente, también era de costumbre en ver a Minatsu llegar repentinamente y comenzar hacer muchas preguntas sobre su entrenamiento… Y a pesar en que lo interrumpía un poco, su tío Kiyoshi siempre la atendía y le contestaba todo lo que preguntaba., intentando de igual manera en que ella se interese por el uso de una espada y mostrarle la importancia de saber defenderse de los rebeldes en contra del gobierno Tokugawa…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Tú siempre me dices eso tío Kiyoshi… Siempre me hablas sobre aprender kendo y luchar en contra de esos tales rebeldes…

 **Kiyoshi:** Sé que eres muy pequeña aun para comprenderlo… Pero intenta no olvidar mis consejos o mis palabras… Tu papa se mantiene muy ocupado realizando trabajos importantes que nos beneficiara a todos en este país, y me dejo a cargo de su hermosa familia., es por eso que tomo su lugar en querer aconsejarte… Te quiero a como un padre quiera a su hija Minatsu… Debes de confiar en mis consejos cuando te diga que debes de aprender a defenderte… Vivimos en una época muy agitada y eso será lo mejor para ti… Además, tu papa y yo venimos de familia samurái., y no importa en qué haigas nacido una mujer, la tradición debe de continuar…

 **Minatsu:** Sabes tío Kiyoshi, papa siempre me dice lo mismo en las pocas veces que logra venir… Pero está bien, jajajajaja….

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Minatsu se levantó y comenzó a entrenar con su tío… Kiyoshi le presto su espada y comenzó a explicarle el significado y uso de ella… Y pesar en que Minatsu hacia muchas bromas y se reía mucho de lo torpe que hacia las cosas., su tío continuo con las lecciones, poniéndose a sonreír junto con ella hasta poco a poco llegar a reírse fuertemente… Todo esto pasaba mientras su madre Aiko preparaba los alimentos para el almuerzo… Ella sabía el estilo de vida que lleva su esposo al igual que el agitamiento de la época, razón suficiente para no querer intervenir o llevar la contraria sobre cualquier consejo que ambos le brindaran a Minatsu… Pero mientras las horas transcurrían, por otro lado de la ciudad en el escondite principal del Clan Choshu., el señor Yoshida estaba sentado en un salón muy amplio junto a varios miembros a punto de asistir a una junta muy importante realizada por los líderes del clan… Él había asistido a muchas juntas, pero ninguna en donde los líderes más importantes estuviesen presentes…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** **_(Se supone que hoy a las tres de la tarde, vendrán los líderes más importantes para reunirse en este lugar… Y a pesar de haber asistido a muchas juntas por más de dos años que llevo con ellos, no he logrado averiguar planes o estrategias importantes que estos sujetos intentan realizar en contra del gobierno… Es más, ni siquiera he podido verles las caras a esos sujetos… Mi estadía aquí se pone cada vez más arriesgada y necesito moverme con mucho cuidado… No sé si será una coincidencia el haber asistido a muchas de esas juntas y por alguna razón siempre cancelan y no aparecen a como acuerdan hacerlo, pero es una coincidencia que no pretendo contemplar por mucho tiempo…)_**

 ** _(Y mientras estaba sentado sumergido en sus pensamientos…)_**

 **?:** ¿Oye, que sucede contigo., acaso no me escuchas?

 **Señor Yoshida:** ¿Ah? Si, disculpa Iizuka… Estaba distraído pensando en la junta…

 ** _(Y de manera muy sigilosa, Iizuka se le acercó para hablarle más de cerca…)_**

 **Iizuka:** Tranquilo compañero, no actúes de esa manera o de lo contrario terminaran por descubrirte… Eso no sería conveniente para nosotros y lo sabes…

 **Señor Yoshida:** Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que he visto a mi familia… En verdad que los echo de menos… Pero tienes razón, mejor concentrémonos en lo que habíamos acordado en hacer…

 **Izuka:** Si, entiendo… Pero estarán bien, tu solo concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer… Recuerda que dentro de una semana podrás ir a verlos.

 ** _(Iizuka, quien al igual trabajaba como espía para el gobierno Tokugawa…, también era compañero del señor Yoshida, sirviéndole de apoyo para brindarle información sobre cualquier reunión importante que el clan sostuviera… Sin embargo, pocos minutos después de haberse reunido., llego un informante del clan para avisar que la junta se había cancelado nuevamente y todos debían regresar a sus tareas correspondientes… En ese momento, el señor Yoshida no tuvo más opción que retirarse y seguir esperando... Y así fue transcurriendo el tiempo, hasta haber pasado seis días más… Luego llego nuevamente un informante del clan para avisar que el día de mañana se realizaría otra reunión con todos los líderes, esperando a que esta vez no se cancelara… Pero mientras el daba el aviso para todos ahí, el señor Yoshida decidió hacer algunas preguntas…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** Oye., en verdad que hemos tenido muchas juntas ultimadamente, pero en ninguna de ellas logran a venir los lideres… Me pregunto qué es lo que sucede… ¿Dime algo, acaso no habrá la manera en reunirnos con ellos en donde sea que estén? De esa manera nos aseguraremos en que la junta no sea cancelada…

 **Informante:** ¿Y para que quiere saber en dónde se ubican los lideres señor Yoshida? ¿Acaso tiene prisa en verlos?

 **Señor Yoshida:** Bueno, simplemente lo decía para asegurarnos en no cancelar estas juntas… Solamente…

 **Informante:** Si las cancelan cien veces, a nadie le tiene que importar ya que sus razones tendrán… Pero si usted tanto insiste, entonces será mejor que preguntemos a ver que tienen que opinar sobre su urgencia… ¿No le parece señor Yoshida?

 **Señor Yoshida:** No, no habrá la necesidad de hacer eso… Lo mío no es urgencia, simplemente lo hacía como sugerencia en la comodidad de ellos… Pero en fin…

 ** _(Y a como era de esperarse, esa junta de igual manera fue cancelada… Aunque había algo muy importante y que muy poco de ellos sabían… Había una cierta estrategia en que los miembros de alto rango realizaban a escondidas de los demás… Estrategia dirigida por los mismos líderes en cancelar dichas juntas intencionalmente con el propósito de ver algún tipo de reacción sospechosa por parte de los miembros del clan, y así poder filtrar o encargarse de cualquier traidor o espía en el grupo con más facilidad… Y una vez en que tenían sospechas sobre alguien, estos eran investigados de manera muy excesiva y sigilosa., hasta asegurarse en que no fuera un traidor o espía… En este caso, el señor Yoshida acaba de cometer un terrible error al preguntar tanto por la presencia de los líderes., ya que los informantes siempre se mantenían muy atentos para estas situaciones y habían decidido dar aviso sobre él y su manera de preguntar…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** **_(Estos sujetos se pusieron muy alarmados cuando pregunte por el paradero de los líderes… Creo que cometí un error al sonar tan interesado por saberlo… Será mejor marcharme de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Sin embargo no puedo irme de inmediato, ya que eso levantaría más sospechas… Rayos, tendré que esperar hasta mañana que me den mis días personales… Solo espero poder ver a mi familia para intentar moverlos de lugar y también dar aviso al gobierno sobre la gran dificultad que hemos tenido para hacer contacto con los líderes…)_**

 ** _(Luego de ese pequeño momento de tensión, el señor Yoshida se retiró y se fue a su habitación… Pero pocos minutos después llego Iizuka para decirle que se marcharía para tomar dos días de descanso, pero claro está en que era para entregar su reporte al gobierno… Pero en ese momento…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** Iizuka… Necesito que me hagas un favor…

 **Izuka:** Dígame en que puedo ayudarle señor Yoshida…

 **Señor Yoshida:** Ve a mi casa y por favor entrega esto a mi esposa… Necesito que tengas mucho cuidado en el camino, ya que uno nunca sabe quién estará siguiéndote…

 **Izuka:** Mmmm… Pero no entiendo la razón, mañana usted podrá ir sin ningún problema… No me mal interprete, yo iré con gusto…, solo que me parece bastante extraño…

 ** _(Pero el señor Yoshida levanto su mano como señal en que no siga hablando, y le explico sobre lo que sucedió con los informantes… Iizuka estaba bastante preocupado al saber que los informantes estaban sospechando de él, ya que conocía bien las reglas y eso crearía un grave problema para los dos., siendo Iizuka muy amigo del señor Yoshida…)_**

 **Iizuka:** Ahora entiendo porque esta tan pesimista, esto será un grave problema para los dos… En fin, iré a dejarle su presente y recado… Solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen…

 **Señor Yoshida:** Por favor ten mucho cuidado Iizuka, y diles que los quiero mucho pero no podré ir mañana… Explícales lo que sucedió y si todo sale bien, dentro de unos días iré por ellos… En especial a mi pequeña hija Minatsu…

 ** _(El señor Yoshida tenía pensado ir hacia otro lado que no fuese su hogar, y así asegurarse en que nadie lo siguiera… Y si todo salía a como él lo planeaba, iría por su familia para moverlos a otro sitio lejos de la ciudad… Pero en ese momento mientras estaban conversando con la voz muy baja…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** Aguarda Iizuka…

 ** _(Nuevamente levanto su mano, y le hizo de señal a Iizuka para que no hablara… Luego ambos vieron de reojos hacia la puerta de la habitación y claramente pudieron escuchar unos pasos alejarse por la parte de afuera en el pasillo…)_**

 **Iizuka:** Me voy, luego nos veremos…

 ** _(El señor Yoshida bajo su mirada, con un rostro muy preocupado… Sin embargo, nada más ocurrió en ese día y las horas fueron pasando hasta llegar el nuevo día… Todos estaban ocupados con sus asuntos a como de costumbre, y el señor Yoshida aprovecho para irse… Inmediatamente lo detuvo un informante justo en la puerta para confirmar si le tocaba sus días personales y confirmar si haría acto de presencia en la próxima junta… Luego le dijo suerte, y que no tardara…. Y sin perder el tiempo pero de manera muy tranquila, el señor Yoshida abordo su carruaje y le pidió al conductor que lo llevara hacia otro lugar y no el hospedaje en el cual acostumbraba ir para despistar a cualquiera que lo siguiera…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** Llévame hacia aquel restaurante de la otra vez, escuche que estaban presentando una interesante obra y me gustaría llegar a tiempo por favor…

 **Conductor:** Como usted ordene señor Yoshida…

 ** _(Y de esa manera se marcharon… Y mientras iban en camino, el señor Yoshida iba sumergido en sus pensamientos nuevamente…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** **_(Mmmm… Supongo que talvez me preocupe más de la cuenta… Todo parece ir marchando en total orden… Aunque me preocupa mucho la seguridad de los demás en casa… Y me pregunto porque será la razón en que cancelarían con tanta frecuencia esas reuniones… Algo raro sucede, sin embargo no podre…)_** ¿Mmmm…?

 ** _(Y después de cabalgar por un momento, el señor Yoshida nota por su ventanilla que el camino hacia el restaurante no era el correcto… Inmediatamente le pregunta al conductor hacia donde se dirigían, pero este no le contesta… Y mientras el señor Yoshida miraba por su ventanilla de manera muy preocupada hacia todos lados, después de un momento el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente… El conductor se bajó y fue hacia la puerta del carruaje, la cual la abre de manera muy lenta y luego le pide que se baje… Y con su rostro agachado y muy serio, el señor Yoshida se baja…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** Supongo que no habrá a necesidad de preguntar lo que sucede…

 **Conductor:** Lo siento señor Yoshida, pero no seré yo quien le conteste sus preguntas…

 **?:** Gira el carruaje para que lo lleves de regreso, esto no tardara…

 **Señor Yoshida:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(Repentinamente, una voz se escuchó hablar justo por la parte delantera del carruaje… El señor Yoshida se sorprendió mucho, pero no perdió la calma… Simplemente cerró la puerta y camino hacia en donde escucho la voz venir…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** Ahora entiendo todo… Sabías que eras tú a quien mandarían tras mí…

 **Battousai:** No tiene caso que te resistas… De igual manera regresaras para pagar por tu traición y será mejor que te prepares si es que vas a luchar…

 **Señor Yoshida:** Por supuesto que luchare… No importa si eres Battousai el destajador o si este sea mi fin, de igual manera luchare y moriré con tal de ayudar a este gobierno…

 ** _(En ese momento, el señor Yoshida desenvaino su espada lentamente… Battousai simplemente lo quedo viendo por un momento mientras empuñaba fuertemente uno de los extremos de un cintillo color azul aparentemente de una mujer que llevaba alrededor de su cuello como forma de bufanda… Y después de unos segundos, comenzó a caminar hacia el sin decirle absolutamente nada…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** **_(Maldición, jamás podré vencer a Battousai… Pero tampoco puedo permitir que me asesine sin luchar… Qué remedio, no tendré la oportunidad de ver a mi familia., especialmente a mi pequeña Minatsu…)_**

 ** _(Y sin decir nada, el señor Yoshida se deja ir con una estocada frontal al rostro de Battousai., pero este lo esquiva fácilmente moviéndose para su izquierda… Pero al ver eso, el señor Yoshida inmediatamente le lanza un sablazo horizontal hacia la derecha, en la misma dirección en que lo vio moverse., pero de igual manera Battousai se agacho y se movió hacia su lado izquierdo rápidamente… Y en un parpadeo, saco su espada de su cinturón junto con su funda y golpeo al señor Yoshida en su garganta con la punta, haciendo que este caiga sentado hacia atrás…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** Huf, huf, huf… **_(Maldito…. Que velocidad tiene…)_**

 ** _(Y sin decir nada, Battousai se le acerca lentamente y lo queda viendo por un momento, después decidió desenvainar su espada… Pero el señor Yoshida, quien aún tenía su espada en mano, decide lanzarle rápidamente un sablazo a las rodillas de este., pero Battousai impacta espada fuertemente con él y repela su ataque, haciendo que pierda su espada… Inmediatamente Battousai le lanza una estocada, y aunque por instintos el señor Yoshida puso su mano en el camino., fue atravesada y recibiendo la estocada en su mano y hombro derecho…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** ¡Aaaaah!

 ** _(Inmediatamente, Battousai desprende su espada para propinarle otra estocada en su pierna derecha...)_**

 **Battousai:** Tienes mucha suerte de que te quieran con vida…

 ** _(En ese momento, Battousai envaino su espada y torna su mirada al conductor y le habla…)_**

 **Battousai:** ¿Qué esperas? Llévalo con Katsura y dile que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado…

 **Conductor:** Ah, ah, si… Sí, claro que sí señor Himura…

 **Señor Yoshida:** Grrrrrrr…. Maldito Battousai…. Huf, huf, huf… Ya verás que algún día, alguien vendrá y te aniquilara de igual manera… ¡Veras que tus propias acciones serán las causantes de grandes sufrimientos y perdida de tu propia vida, Uf!

 ** _(Y justo antes de que el señor Yoshida terminara de hablar, Battousai le propino un sablazo en la parte trasera de su cuello con la funda de su espada para silenciarlo… Y una vez inconsciente, el conductor lo monto al carruaje y se lo llevo de regreso al escondite principal de Kyoto en donde se encontraba Katsura, Okubo y Takamori., lo mas importantes líderes de todos… Al llegar, lo bajaron de inmediato y lo amarraron en un pequeño poste en donde los samuráis del clan acostumbraban entrenar… Poco después, el señor Yoshida despertó y vio que una gran parte del clan estaba presente, incluyendo a los líderes… Habían muchos rostros que el aun no conocía, sin embargo estaba muy enfadado y comenzó a maldecirlos a todos…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** ¡Malditos, pronto nos veremos en el infierno! ¡Siempre habrá alguien que representara a la era Tokugawa y se encargara de acabar con todos ustedes! ¡Malditos, malditos!

 **Takamori Saigo:** Mi nombre es Takamori Saigo, uno de los líderes por los que tu tanto habías preguntado… Y si amigo, talvez tengas razón en lo que dices… Pero también siempre habrá alguien quien esté dispuesto a luchar por la paz y soberanía en este país… Es tiempo de que acabe el reinado del Shogun y así hacer que este país avance… La era Tokugawa ha llegado a su final y la restauración tomara lugar…

 **Kogoro Katsura:** Que todos aquí sepan, que si alguien nos traiciona o quiere realizar espionaje en contra de nosotros., morirá… Todo por el bien de la restauración…

 **Okubo Toshimichi:** Todo esto fue gracias a la información que recibimos por parte de Iizuka… Él nos dijo quién eras tú en realidad, y por eso pudimos actuar tan rápidamente… Él ha mostrado ser fiel a los realistas, fortaleciendo nuestra causa… Sin embargo…

 **Señor Yoshida:** ¿Iizuka? Noooo… ¿Pero, porque?

 ** _(Al escuchar esas palabras, el señor Yoshida estaba muy confundido… Sin embargo, Iizuka no estaba presente ya que había decidido visitar a la familia Yoshida a escondidas hasta el día de hoy…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** ¡Maldito Iizuka!

 **Takamori Saigo:** Acaben con el…

 ** _(En ese momento, varios integrantes decidieron acercarse para acabar con él mientras que este forcejeaba mucho de manera muy enfadada por lo que había escuchado sobre Iizuka… Pero sobre todo por la seguridad de su familia, quien sabía que estaba en grave peligro ya que Iizuka sabía todo sobre ellos y había ido a dejar su recado… Mientras que los integrantes del clan no esperaron más y decidieron atacarlo… Eran siete de ellos, los cuales le comenzaron a lanzar estocadas en sus extremidades con el objetivo de que no muriera de manera instantánea y así hacerlo sufrir por más tiempo…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** ¡Aaaaah, Kiyoshi!

 **Miembro 1:** ¡¿Ya vez lo que te pasa por querer acabar con nosotros?!

 **Señor Yoshida:** ¡Aiko!

 **Miembro 2:** ¡Todos perteneciente a esta maldito gobierno Tokugawa terminara igual!

 ** _(Y de esa manera continuaron torturándolo por un momento más… Incluso uno de ellos decidió lanzarle un sablazo en forma horizontal en el rostro, cortándolo en la parte de sus ojos y haciendo que este perdiera la vista inmediatamente… Y a pesar de estar tan gravemente herido, aún estaba con vida… Y todo ensangrentado, agacho su mirada para utilizar sus últimos suspiros en decir…)_**

 **Señor Yoshida:** Minatsu, mi hija querida… Por favor perdóname… Lo único que quería era hacer un mejor futuro para todos ustedes… Me arrepiento por no haber pasado más tiempo contigo y…

 **Miembro 3:** Creo que ya está delirando… ¡A un lado!

 ** _(Y mientras el señor Yoshida terminaba de murmurar, uno de los miembros del clan decidió lanzarle un último sablazo., lo cual termino por decapitarlo…)_**

 **Kogoro Katsura:** Espero todos aquí estén claro en lo que les puede suceder si intentan algo así…

 **Todos:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Mientras tanto en otro lugar…)_**

 **Iizuka:** Lo lamento señor Yoshida… Si no te hubiese delatado, ambos nosotros hubiéramos terminado igual… Fue muy difícil integrarse a ese maldito clan, y si queremos ganar esta guerra., siempre debe de haber alguien ahí para estar atento de sus planes y poder informarle al gobierno… Sacrificios deben de hacerse…

 ** _(Mientras tanto, Iizuka llego con la familia Yoshida y le brindo el recado a todos… Diciendo que el señor Yoshida estaba bien y llegaría en unos días para visitarlos, ya que sospecha que algo no va bien y quería despistar la atención del clan…)_**

 **Kiyoshi:** **_(Mmmm… Es extraño, pero creo que será mejor movernos cuanto antes y así evitar una tragedia… Luego intentaremos reunirnos con Daichi…)_**

 ** _(Y después de haber entregado su mensaje, Iizuka se retiró del lugar… Inmediatamente Kiyoshi le sugirió a su cuñada Aiko moverse de ahí ya que sospechaba que algo no estaba bien… Mientras que Minatsu preguntaba por su papa y sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo… Sin embargo, no quisieron esperar más y decidieron empacar lo más rápido posible… Minatsu contemplaba un pequeño collar compuesto por un cordón negro, lo cual lleva una pequeña esmeralda rectangular como pendiente que le había enviado el señor Yoshida…)_**

 **Minatsu:** **_(Gracias papa, vaya que te extraño mucho y quisiera verte para agradecerte este lindo regalo, jmjmjmjm. Aunque no me preocupa, sé que pronto nos veremos, tú siempre haces lo mismo…)_**

 ** _(Fue cuando decidió utilizar ese pequeño collar amarrado en su frente, y así todos pudieran ver lo que su papa le había regalado… Pero poco después…)_**

 **Kiyoshi:** ¿Mmmm…?

 ** _(Mientras aún estaban empacando sus cosas, Kiyoshi escucho ruidos extraños provenir del área en donde acostumbraba a entrenar… A lo que decidió ir a ver…)_**

 **Kiyoshi:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(Encontró a un grupo de hombres formado de veinte sujetos, quienes habían entrado sigilosamente a la vivienda…)_**

 **Takeshi:** Mi nombre es Takeshi, y hemos venido por parte del Clan Choshu en donde tu hermano Daichi Yoshida fue encontrado culpable de espionaje y ejecutado por su traición… Acabaremos con todas esas ratas quienes ayudan a este maldito gobierno…

 ** _(Pero justo en ese momento, Minatsu había ido por su tío para hacerle una pregunta… Pero al escuchar voces extrañas, decidió ocultarse tras la pared por la puerta… Y con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, Minatsu sostiene sus manos presionadas en su pecho... Se hablaba a si misma mientras escuchaba todo acerca de lo que había ocurrido con su padre…)_**

 **Minatsu:** **_(Mi… Mi papa esta… Esta muerto… ¿El Clan Choshu? Mi tío me había mencionado eso anteriormente pero…)_**

 ** _(Y después de hablar por un momento y explicarle lo que sucedía, Takeshi ordeno a cinco de sus hombres a sacar sus armas de fuego y apuntarlas en contra Kiyoshi….)_**

 **Kiyoshi:** Malditos cobardes… Entran a una casa en donde está un hombre solo y desarmado para asesinarlo con sus armas de fuego… ¿De eso es de lo que se compone el nuevo gobierno que quieren poner para este país? ¡Enfréntenme como hombres y verán que acabare con cada uno de ustedes!

 **Minatsu:** Tío Kiyoshi…

 **Takeshi:** Buen intento, pero no caeré por eso… En realidad me gustaría enfrentarte en un combate limpio y justo a como tú lo deseas pero… No tengo tiempo para quedarme a jugar contigo, ya que debo volver para avisar de que todos ustedes fueron eliminados… Y si, sé de qué no estás solo…

 **Kiyoshi:** **_(Maldición… Aiko, Minatsu…)_**

 ** _(Y sin querer perder más el tiempo…)_**

 **Takeshi:** Fuego…

 **Kiyoshi:** ¡Malditos! ¡Aaaaah!

 **Minatsu:** ¡Tío Kiyoshi, Noooo!

 ** _(En ese momento, Takeshi abrió fuego en contra de Kiyoshi sin piedad alguna, quitándole la vida de manera cruel y despiadada…)_** ****

 **Aiko:** ¡¿….?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

 ** _(Y al escuchar varios disparos, Aiko salió rápidamente de su cuarto en donde se encontraba empacando sus cosas… Pero al salir, vio como habían asesinado a Kiyoshi., quien estaba en el piso tirado boca abajo y ensangrentado… Aterrada, corrió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Minatsu., intentando buscarla para huir… Pero varios de ellos la siguieron y la capturaron rápidamente…)_**

 **Takeshi:** Mmmm… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?…

 **Sujeto 1:** Vaya… Sería un desperdicio el simplemente asesinarla sin divertirnos un poco…

 ** _(En ese momento, entraron varios sujetos y decidieron abusar de ella… Lamentablemente todo esto ocurría mientras Minatsu estaba oculta en la parte de arriba de su armario, lo cual no se atrevía a mirar y simplemente encogía su cuerpo y tapaba sus oídos sin dejar de llorar en silencio al escuchar su madre gritar…)_**

 **Minatsu:** **_(Nooo…)_**

 ** _(Y después de esperar mucho tiempo ahí arriba sin poder hacer nada más que escuchar a su madre ser golpeada y abusada numerosas veces… Los sujetos habían terminado con ella y decidieron marcharse… Pero no sin antes volver a tomar sus armas de fuego para dispararle y terminar con su vida…)_**

 **Takeshi:** Mmmm… Creo que también hay una mocosa a quien deberíamos matar, pero no la veo por ningún lado…. Búsquenla…

 ** _(En ese momento todos comenzaron a buscar a Minatsu, pero nadie pudo encontrarla… Jamás imaginaron que estaba en la misma habitación en donde estaban cometiendo el horrible acto… Pero después de perder su paciencia, Takeshi dio la orden de quemar la vivienda y así asegurarse en que no quedaran rastros de nada ni nadie…. Minatsu comenzó a sentir humo y el calor del fuego, pero aún permanecía oculta en ese lugar tanto tiempo como pudo, hasta que finalmente decidió arriesgarse al bajar y buscar la salida… Pero al bajar, vio a su madre acostada en su cama… Aiko se encontraba muy golpeada y desnuda, con varios agujeros en su cuerpo producto a los disparos… Minatsu, quien estaba tosiendo mucho por tanto humo., intento arroparla con la misma ropa rasgada que utilizaba antes de todo esto y luego simplemente le dio un beso en la frente sin dejar de llorar… Y pesar de estar llorando mucho, de alguna manera encontró la salida por una de las ventanas del lugar… Finalmente salió de ahí y comenzó a correr sin parar por un instante, dejando a su mascota atrás… Tosiendo y llorando mucho corrió y corrió lo más que pudo, hasta a las orillas de un rio en donde termino por perder la conciencia y desplomándose de inmediato… Y transcurrieron varias horas, hasta llegar la noche…)_**

 **?:** ¿Mmmm?... Vaya… Que extraño es ver a alguien por estos lados, jmjmjmjmjm… Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado esta mocosa aquí… Creo que no sería correcto simplemente dejarla tirada, los animales del lugar la devorarían en segundos… De hecho es un simple milagro que no lo haigan hecho ya, pero en fin…

 ** _(Una persona misterios llego repentinamente a las orillas del rio en busca de agua, y encontró a Minatsu tirada en el piso… Esa persona tomo a Minatsu y la subió a sus hombros, llevándosela de ahí… Por otro lado varios días después, la suerte para Iizuka había llegado a su final., ya que también decidieron investigarlo más a fondo y descubrieron que también era un espía para el gobierno Tokugawa y terminaron por mandarle a un asesino tras el… Un asesino llamado Makoto Shishio, quien lo encontró caminando en un callejón en donde pretendía huir después de haber reunido mucho dinero cual pretendía disfrutar al retirarse de ese estilo de vida… Y después de tres días, Minatsu finalmente recobra la conciencia y despierta en una humilde casa… Muy confundida, sale del cuarto y busca a los alrededores para encontrar a alguien que le explique lo que había sucedido, ya que hasta este punto recuerda muy poco de lo que paso antes de despertar… Pero al salir del cuarto, había alimentos servido en una vieja mesa en donde al parecer alguien ya había comido… Minatsu no pudo resistir y comenzó a comer lo que había encontrado… Pero poco tiempo paso, antes de que entrara esa misteriosa persona quien la había encontrado por el rio…)_**

 **?:** Si… Después de tres días durmiendo, supongo que tienes un enorme apetito…

 **Minatsu:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(Minatsu se llevó un gran susto al escuchar esa voz repentinamente… Giro su cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos…)_**

 **?:** Oye, tranquila... No tienes por qué asustarte, yo no te hare daño… Mejor tranquilízate y siéntate… Termina de comer para que recuperes fuerzas y me puedas explicar cómo rayos fue que llegaste por el rio…

 **Minatsu:** Yo… Yo no recuerdo como… ¿Quién es usted y en dónde estoy?

 **Yuki:** Mi nombre es Hara Atsuko, y esta es mi humilde casa… Si quieres puedes llamarme Yuki, así es a como todos me solían conocer hace mucho tiempo atrás por parecerme tanto a madre… **_(Es extraño, pero esta niña es como un pequeño milagro para mí… Tiene ojos muy profundos que despliegan cierta ira y dolor escondido, tampoco parece ser una niña tonta… No sé cómo demonios llego hasta aquí, pero a simple vista parece tener toda una historia que contar a su corta edad… Tiene aspecto de haber tenido una vida cómoda, pero por supuesto eso se acabó aquí… Es una segunda oportunidad para cumplir con mi destino…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Mi nombre es Minatsu Yoshida, pero no logro a recordar todo lo que paso o de la manera en que llegue hasta aquí…

 **Yuki:** Si… Probablemente se debe a ese fuerte golpe que te diste en la cabeza después de haber caído por el presi piso, razón porque tienes esas vendas en tu cabeza niña… A pesar de todo, perece ser que la surte estaba de tu lado ya que no saliste herida de gravedad., más que solo unos rasguños y moretones, sin incluir ese golpe en tu cabeza claro esta… Oh, por cierto… También pudiste haber sido devorada por animales salvajes, jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Ahora Minatsu sabía quién era Hara Atsuko, o mejor dicho Yuki., el nombre de su madre… Yuki es una mujer de mediana estatura y delgada contextura, pero tonificada… Tiene cabellos largos casi a su cintura el cual utiliza con una cola en alto amarrado por un cintillo blanco estilo samurái, y un fleco un poco largo casi tapando sus ojos… Tiene aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad y viste de traje samura con la parte superior en blanco y la parte inferior color naranja, lo cual las mangas de su camisa están amarradas con cordones que abarcan hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos y las del pantalón por los cordones de sus sandalias… Y después de haberse introducido, Yuki le mostro a Minatsu la humilde casa y la parte de afuera también… El rio quedaba bastante cerca de la casa por la parte frontal… Y por la parte trasera, había un área boscosa repleta de árboles de bamboo., pero también un espacio en donde había plantillo de algunos vegetales y frutas… Era un lugar bastante desolado y amplio… Las horas fueron pasando y los días también… Hasta que finalmente en una mañana mientras desayunaban, Yuki le conto todo…)_**

 **Yuki:** Solo quiero que sepas algunas cosas de mí… Y mejor dicho lo que tengo en mente hacer contigo…

 **Minatsu:** ¿Hacer con migo?

 **Yuki:** Así es... Te lo explicare… Yo fui criada en una aldea en donde había costumbres que talvez te parecerán un poco extrañas… Especialmente porque éramos solo mujeres en el lugar… Pero no cualquier mujer, no… Mujeres guerreras entrenadas bajo los mismos principios y rudezas de un samurái… Lo que pasa es que en esos tiempos, las personas de nuestra aldea eran blanco fáciles de muchos delincuentes en contra del gobierno Tokugawa… Llegaban a robar y a abusar de las mujeres en el lugar, aprovechando que nuestros hombres no se encontraban presentes, ya que servían como voluntarios para luchar a favor del gobierno...

 **Minatsu:** ¿Abusaban de las mujeres? ¿Delincuentes en contra del gobierno Tokugawa?

 **Yuki:** Si… Es por eso que una vez, el hombre más hábil del lugar decidió quedarse para poder entrenarnos y así poder defendernos… Pero con el tiempo, los ataques cesaron y nosotras adoptamos las costumbres de entrenar tanto a como pudiéramos., hasta llegar a perfeccionar nuestras habilidades de manera sorprendente… Y fue cuando se estableció las reglas dada por los más ancianos del lugar… Todo infante que nazca mujer, será entrenada desde muy temprana edad por las guerreras de la aldea… La meta comenzó en poder ver que tan fuertes nosotras las mujeres podríamos llegar a ser, sirviendo de apoyo para todos ahí… Pero con el tiempo todo fue cambiando, y lo que comenzó por ser unas costumbres a favor de la aldea., se tornó en rivalidad entre las mujeres del lugar… Luego vinieron los fuertes enfrentamientos entre familias para mostrar la superioridad… Y finalmente decidieron que toda familia en la aldea, debe de tener al menos una hija en su familia quien la representaría y así poder pasar la tradición a la próxima generación… De lo contrario, esta familia seria expulsada de la aldea y no tendría el derecho de egresar…

 **Minatsu:** Que malos…

 **Yuki:** En parte si, por ser tan duros con algo en lo cual una persona no tiene control de realizar…

 **Minatsu:** ¿Y qué paso con usted?

 **Yuki:** Bueno yo… Yo fui una de las guerreras más destacadas de la aldea… Y como no estuve de acuerdo en tener hijos por no querer perturbar mis entrenamientos ya que eso lo veía como un completo estorbo, fue la razón por la que hoy me encuentro sola en este lugar… Decidieron expulsarme de ahí y jamás podré regresar… Aunque de todos modos ha pasado más de veinte años desde que eso sucedió… Mis padres ya están muertos y no tengo razón para volver aunque lo quisiera… Sin embargo a decir verdad, gracias a eso me siento inconforme con la vida… Ya que en mi interior, si deseaba pasar mis habilidades algún día., pero en ese entonces no estaba lista para ser madre… Especialmente para lo que venía después de pasar mis enseñanzas… Pero ahora si lo estoy…

 **Minatsu:** ¿Mmmm?

 **Yuki:** Comenzando desde mañana, tu recibirás mis enseñanzas tal a como si fueras mi propia hija… Pasare a ti todo lo que se, y cumpliré con mis tradiciones… Y aunque eso no me sirva de nada para volver a mi aldea, al menos me hará sentir mucho mejor y así finalmente podré cumplir con mi propósito…

 ** _(Y sin querer opinar, Minatsu simplemente escuchaba de manera muy atenta… Al parecer algo de ella estaba de acuerdo en convertirse en una guerrera… Es más, ella no entendía porque sentía cierto miedo a pesar de no recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar ahí… Pero miedo no era lo único que sentía a tan corta edad… Tenía una cierta sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba estar ansiosa por comenzar…)_**

 **Yuki:** Por cierto, hay algo muy importante que aún no te he dicho… Cada mujer en la aldea tenía como obligación aprender a usar una espada katana… Pero también teníamos la opción de elegir una segunda arma como premio para las más destacadas… Aunque casi nadie quería hacerlo porque se hacía muy complicado aprender el uso de una nueva arma. Ya que al escogerla nos obligaban a destacarnos con dicha arma también, de lo contrario habría graves consecuencias… Más creo que por eso casi nadie se arriesgaba a escoger otra… Nadie aparte de mí, jmjmjmjmjm… Primero comenzaras a utilizar mis armas secundarias, ya que aún no tienes las suficientes fuerzas para blandir una katana… Sin embrago, no quiero que solo te acostumbres a eso., y necesitas aprender a utilizar ambas armas… ¿Te quedo claro?

 **Minatsu:** Esta bien señora Yuki…

 **Yuki:** ¡No me llames señora, si acaso pretendes seguir con vida mocosa!

 **Minatsu:** Ah, ah…, está bien…

 **Yuki:** Dime Yuki, es todo…

 ** _(Al día siguiente, las cosas pasaron tal a como lo habían acordado… Yuki despertó a Minatsu a muy tempranas horas de la mañana para comenzar su duro entrenamiento… Saco un baúl debajo de su cama, y al abrirlo…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Wow… Debe de ser muy difícil….

 **Yuki:** Comenzaras con estas…

 ** _(Dentro del baúl había una hermosa katana de empuñadura y funda negra, al igual que dos pequeñas Wakizashi (La espada más pequeña de un conjunto de tres espadas katana), con funda y empuñadura del mismo tipo y color… Minatsu quedo muy sorprendida al verlas, pero también estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa de comenzar… De inmediato salieron las dos hacia el área boscosa de bamboo y Yuki comenzó a explicarle el significado de las armas y la importancia de aprender a utilizarlas… Pero para Yuki, el simple hecho de aprender a utilizarlas no era suficiente… Debía destacarse a como diera lugar… Ser la más fuerte, las más temeraria… Nunca rendirse ni confiarse… Aprender a soportar el dolor y reírse al sentirlo… Comenzó a inculcarle en su cabeza, que el dolor no es más que un estado mental y necesita aprender a dominarlo… Cual la mejor manera en hacerlo era reír al momento en que algo le doliera, interno o externo... Luego buscar cómo controlar sus miedos al no dejarse vencer por los nervios de sus heridas, y finalmente ser firme con sus decisiones al momento de continuar con sus batallas, vencer o dejarse vencer… Sin embargo las enseñanzas de dicho consejos no se hicieron esperar, y Yuki empezó a atacarla levemente para despertar sus instintos… La bofeteaba, la empujaba y la acorralaba contra los arboles de bamboo para presionar su coraje… Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Minatsu comenzara a llorar, sin embargo no pedía que se detuviera… Y con sus puñales en mano, aun no se atrevía a desenvainarlos., y lo único que hacía era intentar soportar el dolor de los golpes…)_**

 **Yuki:** Bien… Y ahora que ya sentiste un poco de dolor, espero que entiendas que debes de buscar la manera en como ignorarlo…

 ** _(Y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos y varios moretones, le contesto de manera temerosa…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Si…, si Yuki…

 ** _(Y luego pasaron seis meses… Pero el entrenamiento…, o mejor dicho la golpiza, fueron intensificándose… Pero había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Minatsu, lo cual Yuki ya había notado desde unas semanas atrás…)_**

 **Yuki:** **_(Que extraño, pero no logro a entender la manera de pensar de esta mocosa… Es decir, no entiendo qué demonios está pensando al actuar así…)_** Oye tu mocosa… ¿En realidad piensas ganar un combate sin desenvainar tus espadas? ¿Dime para qué demonios tienes armas si no piensas utilizarlas?

 ** _(Pero Minatsu no decía nada y simplemente bajaba su mirada…)_** ****

 **Yuki:** Como quieras…

 ** _(Yuki estaba un poco extrañada de la manera en cómo se comportaba Minatsu, ya que desde que iniciaron con sus entrenamientos., no hacía más que solo intentar esquivar los golpes de Yuki pero sin responder a sus ataques… Tampoco desenvainaba sus pequeñas espadas, y eso hacia enfadar mucho a Yuki… Sin embargo no todo era malo, ya que al menos no lloraba tanto a como lo hacía en un inicio... De hecho casi ya ni lloraba, a lo que alentaba a Yuki ser más ruda a medida que el tiempo avanzaba… El tiempo fue avanzando y otros seis meses habían transcurrido… Pero Minatsu aún seguía comportándose de la misma manera… Y aunque eso enfadara a Yuki, por alguna razón no le reclamaba y seguía con sus duras golpizas a diario… Tampoco Minatsu se quejaba y diariamente entraba a su pequeña habitación sin permitir que Yuki la curara… Un día por la mañana, había llegado la hora de entrenar… Ambas salieron a como de costumbre y nuevamente comenzó la golpiza… Pero pocos minutos después de haber comenzado…)_**

 **Yuki:** **_(¡¿…?! Mmmm… Pensé que había perdido mi tiempo con esta mocosa, pero ahora que lo veo., está avanzando… Esquiva mis golpes con más facilidad… Pero aun así no se anima a desenvainar sus espadas después de todo un año transcurrido… simplemente la sostiene, pero sin accionar…)_**

 ** _(Y el tiempo seguía transcurriendo… Y pasaron seis años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Minatsu había cumplido diez… Sin embargo el entrenamiento iba bastante bien, ya que lograba a esquivar la mayor parte de golpes por parte de Yuki, pero aun así…, Minatsu sequia sin desenvainaba sus espadas… Pero tampoco Yuki se lo obligaba… Por alguna extraña razón después haber pasado tanto tiempo, seguía agudizando su manera de entrenarla., golpeándola cada vez más fuerte pero sin obligarla a desenvainar….)_**

 **Minatsu:** **_(Jmjmjmjmjm… Me duelen mucho sus golpes, pero creo que voy mejorando… Siento que ya casi llega el momento…)_**

 ** _(Y después de dos semana más, Yuki entro a la habitación de Minatsu para pedirle que por favor fuera a la aldea vecina y llevara algunas hortalizas... Yuki acostumbraba a intercambiar de vez en cuando sus siembras con la aldea vecina, ya que ellos eran comerciantes de excelentes productos medicinales… Ella lo utilizaba para curar sus heridas causada por sus duros entrenamientos… Minatsu tomo un saco mediano para llenarlo de hortalizas y luego se vistió y se puso sus pequeñas espadas, una en cada lado de su cintura en forma semis vertical., con las empuñaduras hacia adelante… Pero a pasar de los años, había llegado una nueva era… La era del Meiji había tomado el control después de haber derrocado al Shogun tras arduas batallas apoyadas por los rebeldes de antes y las cosas poco a poco fueron cambiando…)_**

 **Yuki:** Oye… ¿Segura en querer llevar esas espadas contigo? Sabes, hay un decreto establecido por este gobierno de portar espadas…

 **Minatsu:** Si, lo se… Ya me lo habías dicho…

 **Yuki:** Bien, pero si te metes en problemas., estarás por tu cuenta…

 ** _(Y después de eso, Minatsu se marchó y camino aproximadamente veinte minutos hacia la aldea vecina... Pero justo antes de llegar, escucho una gran conmoción en la aldea., seguido por disparos… Inmediatamente voto lo que cargaba y se fue de manera sigilosa, acercándose poco a poco…)_**

 **Minatsu:** ¡¿…?! ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

 ** _(En ese momento, Minatsu se ocultó rápidamente tras unos arbustos de la entrada… Pudo notar que el lugar estaba en caos, ya que había soldados causando destrozos y quemando viviendas… Pero poco a poco de manera sigilosa se fue introduciendo a la aldea, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa en donde se escuchaba una fuerte discusión entre unos sujetos y una mujer…)_**

 **Minatsu:** **_(Estos son soldados del gobierno Meiji… Me pregunto porque estarán atacando a esta aldea…)_**

 ** _(Minatsu decidió acercarse lentamente hacia una de las ventanas de la vivienda para escuchar lo que sucedía…)_**

 **Soldado 1:** Vamos muñeca, deja de luchar…

 **Mujer:** ¡¿Porque nos atacan?! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el antiguo gobierno, váyanse de aquí!

 **Soldado 2:** Eso no es cierto… Tenemos órdenes de asesinar a todos en la aldea porque nos informaron de que el Tokugawa utilizaba este lugar como centro de espionaje… Ustedes fueron aliados de ellos, y como ahora fueron derrocados., piensan que simplemente los dejaríamos vivir en paz…. Jmjmjmjmjm, que estúpidos… Mátenlos a todos y quemen el lugar…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, repentinamente salió un anciano con un cuchillo en mano para atacar a los soldados., pero estos lo vieron justo a tiempo y sacaron sus armas de fuego para ejecutarlo… Eran cinco soldados presentes, y todos estaban ansiosos por matar… Mientras tanto la mujer sostenía a un niño en manos de unos cuatro años de edad, lo cual estaba llorando mucho de miedo… Pero sin titubear, los soldados decidieron arrebatarle al infante de sus manos, mientras que a ella la golpearon., haciéndola caer un poco aturdida… Luego procedieron a abusar de ella, mientras que al niño lo lanzaron fuera del lugar fuertemente., cayendo a varios metros de su casa… Minatsu estaba en completo shock, y se había paralizado de miedo por un instante… Pero mientras retrocedía, tropezó con unos recipientes de madera y eso alerto a los soldados en que alguien estaba afuera… De inmediato salieron tres de los soldados y comenzaron a buscar por todos lados, pero Minatsu ya había subido al techo de la casa y estaba acostada de un lado., llorando y tapándose los oídos mientras escuchaba a esa mujer gritar por ayuda… Lamentablemente Minatsu no podía moverse, y mientras presionaba sus ojos fuertemente y se tapaba sus oídos., los soldados continuaban destruyendo el lugar sin piedad., dejando todo en ruinas y acabando con la vida de cada persona ahí… Los minutos parecían horas, pero poco después., Minatsu perdió el conocimiento…, quedándose desmayada de tanto miedo y shock… Mientras que Yuki estaba en casa muy preocupada por Minatsu, quien ya tenía todo un día desaparecida y la noche había llegado…)_**

 **Yuki:** Me pregunto en donde se habrá metido… Solo espero no haiga tenido problemas por portar sus espadas, pero quería que aprendiera a tomar sus propias decisiones y aprender a enfrentar los problemas que ella misma causa… Pero creo que cometí un error…

 ** _(Y mientras Yuki cenaba a solas, cada bocado que comía lo hacía de manera más y más lenta… Finalmente quedo viendo su plato de comida, y luego el otro que tenía enfrente de ella., un plato que había servido para Minatsu… Suspiro fuertemente, golpeo la mesa con su puño y por ultimo lanzo su plato al piso de una bofetada…)_**

 **Yuki:** Idiota…

 ** _(Al no poder contenerse más, Yuki decidió salir en busca de Minatsu… Tomo su espada y se marchó rumbo a la aldea… Camino y camino hasta finalmente llegar, pero al entrar podía ver en que todo estaba casi a oscuras., de no ser por la gran luna llena que transmitía un poco de claridad en el lugar… Todo estaba completamente destruido, y podía notar en como algunas viviendas desplegaban un poco de humo…)_**

 **Yuki:** ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?

 ** _(Y mientras recorría la aldea, repentinamente tropezó con algo pero sin caerse… Al voltear su mirada pudo reconocer que había tropezado con el cuerpo de un niño, quien al acercarse a él., noto que tenía varios orificios en su cuerpo producto de disparos... Lo contemplo por un instante, mientras le acaricio su cabeza y le cerró sus pequeños ojos…)_**

 **Yuki:** Descansa pequeño… Al menos ya no tendrás que seguir sufriendo en este mundo lleno de odio y destrucción…

 ** _(Pero al terminar de hablar suavemente, escuchó un muy leve ruido… Era el sonido de alguien llorando suavemente…. Yuki se puso de pies rápidamente y desenvaino su espada mientras lentamente se acercaba a la vivienda más cerca de ella… Poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta principal…)_**

 **Yuki:** Alguien aún sigue con vida… El sonido de sus leve llanto me indica que no es enemigo pero… Talvez me pueda decir que sucedió con esta aldea…

 ** _(Yuki decidió abrir la puerta lentamente, y al entrar…)_**

 **Yuki:** ¡¿…?!

 **Minatsu:** Noooo… Huf, huf… Noooo… Mama… Tío Kiyoshi… Noooo… Despierten por favor, ya es hora de volver a casa… Si llega mi papa y no estamos ahí, se molestara mucho… Vamos, arriba… Ha pasado tres semanas desde que no vemos a papa, no lo hagamos esperar…

 **Yuki:** ¿Minatsu?...

 ** _(En ese momento Yuki envaino su espada, pero quedaba viendo a Minatsu de manera muy extraña., la cual se encontraba sentada en el piso en medio de los dos cuerpos sin vida pertenecientes a la mujer que habían abusado y al anciano que habían asesinado… Al parecer los arrastro junto a ella y tenía sus cabezas recostadas en sus piernas, hablándole suevamente mientras lloraba sin parar…)_**

 **Yuki:** ¿Que sucedió aquí Minatsu, y porque no habías vuelto a casa?

 **Minatsu:** Mira Yuki… Ella es mi madre Aiko, y este aquí es mi tío Kiyoshi… Pero se durmieron y me cuesta mucho trabajo poder despertarlos… Necesitamos volver a casa antes de que mi padre Daichi regrese… Hemos pasado tres semanas sin verlo y no debemos hacerlo esperar…

 **Yuki:** ¿Daichi? Habla del señor Daichi Yoshida… **_(Ahora entiendo… En los tiempos de antes, el señor Yoshida era conocido como una persona muy importante para los rebeldes… Pero hubo rumores de que en realidad era un espía a favor del Shogun, y por eso los rebeldes lo asesinaron cruelmente al descubrirlo., luego lo enviaron en pedazos en pequeñas cajas como muestra de desafío para el gobierno Tokugawa… Minatsu es su hija, y por eso ella solía tener sueños muy violentos en donde mencionaba los nombres de esas dos personas mientras dormía., Aiko y Kiyoshi… Su mama y su tío quienes probablemente fueron asesinados por los rebeldes y seguramente de eso huía ella aquel día… Fue cuando la encontré muy golpeada… Y la razón de no recordar nada fue por ese fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la hizo dormir por varios días… En realidad pensé que moriría… ¿Pero ahora, de alguna manera los recuerda, porque?…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Yuki se acercó lentamente para hablarle a Minatsu de manera muy tranquila…)_**

 **Yuki:** Vamos Minatsu, debemos salir de aquí… Este lugar no es seguro…

 **Minatsu:** No Yuki, mejor ayúdame a despertarlos., rápido…

 **Yuki:** ¡Esos no son tu familia Minatsu, son cadáveres de personas pertenecientes a esta aldea., vámonos ya y deja de causarme mas problemas!

 **Minatsu:** Shhhh… ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Yuki? ¿Porque utilizar ese tono con las personas más importantes para mí?

 ** _(En ese momento Minatsu quedo viendo a Yuki de manera muy enfadada… Recostó las cabezas de ambos cuerpos en el piso de manera muy suave y luego se levantó… Les acarició sus cabezas y les dio un beso en sus frentes para luego abrir la puerta y salir de la casa…)_**

 **Yuki:** Hasta que entendiste…

 ** _(Al salir del lugar, Minatsu caminaba por delante de ella… Yuki estaba muy pensativa en lo que sucedería luego con ella, ya que la miraba haciendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido… Pero repentinamente, Minatsu dio media vuelta y quedo viendo a Yuki fijamente…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Yuuuukiiii….

 ** _(Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Minatsu desenvaino sus pequeñas espadas al mismo tiempo…)_**

 **Yuki:** ¿Que pretendes Minatsu? Veo que finalmente decidiste desenvainar tus espadas… Aunque este no es lugar para entrenar… **_(Se volvió completamente loca y pretende atacarme… No la culpo, en realidad debió haber vivido un pasado muy cruel para estar en este estado al recordarlo…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Minatsu decidió atacar a Yuki… Se lanzó hacia ella con una estocada izquierda seguida por una derecha… Yuki simplemente esquivo la primera hacia la derecha y luego se agacho y movió para la izquierda, esquivando ambos ataques rápidamente…)_**

 **Yuki:** **_(Es muy rápida, y creo saber de donde adquirió sus habilidades en el uso de sus espadas…)_** Deja de jugar Minatsu y vámonos a casa ya, antes de que alguien salga lastimado…

 ** _(Y mientras Minatsu no se detenía con sus ataques, Yuki seguía esquivándolos de manera muy rápida… Pero al ver que no quería detenerse…)_**

 **Yuki:** Bien, como quieras Minatsu… **_(Es mejor de lo que yo pensaba… Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado espiándome mientras yo entrenaba con esas espadas… Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado entrenando a solas mientras era mi turno de sembrar y cosechar…)_**

 ** _(Minatsu se deja ir nuevamente con una estocada derecha frontal hacia el rostro de Yuki, pero esta la queda viendo fijamente y repentinamente saca su espada y repela su ataque fuertemente., desprendiendo la pequeña espada de su mano derecha… Pero al ver eso, Minatsu inmediatamente lanza una segunda estocada hacia abajo, apuntando a la pierna de Yuki., pero también repela ese ataque y le desprende su otra espada de la mano izquierda… Pero sin detenerse, Yuki agarra a Minatsu por su cuello y la levanta del piso, luego la impacta contra la pared de una vivienda y por ultimo le pone la punta de su espada en el rostro…)_**

 **Yuki:** Tu familia está muerta Minatsu, y es tiempo de que despiertes., si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo y reunirte con ellos de una buena vez si tanto los extrañas…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Minatsu quedo viendo fijamente a Yuki y se puso a llorar… Pero era extraño al ver que mientras Minatsu lloraba, intentaba reír… Pero su risa era interrumpida por su llanto, y su llanto por su triste risa… Yuki no vio más opción y decidió darle un fuerte golpe en su abdomen con la parte trasera de su espada, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia rápidamente… Luego la bajo lentamente para ir por sus espadas… Las recogió y volvió a levantar a Minatsu para finalmente volver a casa… Al día siguiente, las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre ambas… Sin embargo después de pasar medio día en silencio, Minatsu finalmente decidió contar todo lo que recordaba sobre su pasado y su familia… Había recordado todo al ver y escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo con aquella mujer de la aldea… Yuki finalmente tenía en claro todo lo que sucedía con el pasado de Minatsu, al igual que con las personas de la aldea vecina… Estaba bastante sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía… Luego Minatsu le admitió estarla espiando al momento en que Yuki entrenaba con las pequeñas espadas y se iba al área boscosa para entrenar a escondidas… Finalmente todo había quedado en claro para ambas, y decidieron continuar con lo que habían acordado desde un inicio., pero Yuki tenía una preocupación más en mente… Estaba preocupada sobre una última prueba que tenía en mente realizar para Minatsu, ya que su manera de comportarse ante una situación extremadamente dolorosa era algo muy triste para ella… Sin embargo las enseñanzas deben de continuar justo a como lo indicaba su aldea… Pero el tiempo no se detenía, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos., Minatsu había cumplido veinte años de edad… Había crecido a ser una mujer muy amistosa y de dulce carácter… Era muy tranquila y siempre parecía estar de buen humor… Bromeaba y solía reírse en voz alta con frecuencia, pero su edad y manera de ser no fue lo único que cambio… Ahora Minatsu contaba con habilidades extremadamente peligrosas, ya que jamás dejo de entrenar., y Yuki siempre aprovechaba eso para intensificar sus entrenamientos cada vez más y más… Sin embargo, Minatsu jamás decidió aprender a utilizar una Katana, ya que desde un inicio se apegó mucho con su par de wakizashi… Pero un día, Minatsu despertó repentinamente por la mañana y tenía una mirada muy profunda en su rostro…)_**

 **Yuki:** ¿Hacia dónde te diriges, y armada?

 ** _(Y con su mirada clavada en el piso, no quiso contestar…)_**

 **Yuki:** Entiendo… Supongo que el camino que has elegido es parte de tu destino… Pero quiero que sepas que no es un camino muy prudente, ni fácil….

 ** _(Luego levanto su mirada y con una risa un poco extraña, le contesto…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Lo se madre… Jajajajaja, no tardare… No te preocupes por mí que estaré de regreso a tiempo para que comamos juntas. Te quiero mucho, hasta luego…

 ** _(Luego se fue y recorrió unos caminos en donde ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no los recorría… Camino de manera muy tranquila, muy sonriente… Especialmente con aquellas personas quienes la miraban con temor por portar sus espadas… Pero a pesar de eso, ella no prestaba atención y simplemente les sonreía de manera muy amistosa, incluso saludaba… Pero después de un tiempo de caminar, finalmente había llegado…, llegado de regreso a casa después de tantos años… Al llegar, noto que había otra familia viviendo ahí., personas a quienes ella jamás había conocido… Y a pesar de estar armada, un señor se le acercó para preguntarle que deseaba, ya que la veía de pies justo enfrente de la casa., simplemente mirando hacia adentro de manera muy fija…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Esta casa me pertenece…

 **Señor:** ¿Disculpe? ¿Y porque piensa eso jovencita? **_(Que curioso adorno lleva en su frente… Es una esmeralda rectangular, que extraña casualidad…)_**

 ** _(El señor estaba un poco nervioso al escucharla decir eso, pero aun así conservaba la calma…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Esta casa era de mi padre, el señor Yoshida…, Daichi Yoshida…

 **Señor:** ¡¿Yoshida, Daichi Yoshida?! ¡Entonces tú eres su hija, la pequeña Minatsu!

 **Minatsu:** ¿Ah?

 ** _(Minatsu se había sorprendido al escuchar que ese sujeto la conocía… Y después de decir eso, el señor la invito a pasar… Le comenzó a explicar sobre todo lo que sabía, le dijo que ellos eran familiares por parte de su madre y estaban ahí por petición de su tío Kiyoshi…)_**

 **Minatsu:** ¿Mi tío Kiyoshi?! Eso no puede ser… Yo estaba muy pequeña cuando lo asesinaron en la parte trasera de esta casa…

 **Señor:** No, en eso te equivocas Minatsu… Tu tío Kiyoshi nos contó que había sobrevivido a duras penas… Y luego de un tiempo de recuperación, nos fue a buscar con el afán de entregarnos una carta… Esa carta fue escrita para ti, ya que tú eras la única cuyo cuerpo no encontró el día del ataque., y fue el mismo quien impidió que esta casa se quemara por completo… No niego que ahora ya está muerto por culpa de otros sujetos simpatizantes al Meiji quienes lo reconocieron y lo asesinaron… Pero no sucedió el día en que tú piensas… El anduvo investigando mucho sobre la muerte de su hermano, tu padre., intentando dar con los asesinos de él… Al parecer tomar venganza por lo que hicieron, pero lamentablemente no lo logro… Sin embargo, todo indica que su investigación no fue un total fracaso, ya que el día en que decidió entregarme esta carta, lo hizo con un cierto brillo en sus ojos… Me pidió que la leyera, para darme cuenta de todo… Aunque decidí mejor no hacerlo, ya que de nada serviría saber si no puedo hacer nada al respecto., y mejor decidí conservarla todos estos años con la esperanza de que algún día tú vinieras… Ahora he cumplido con la responsabilidad otorgada, y queda en ti leerla si así lo deseas Minatsu…

 ** _(Y después de saber eso, Minatsu simplemente se puso a reír y tomo la carta en sus manos., luego agradeció por la ayuda y se marchó sin decir más nada… El señor la quedo viendo un poco extrañado por mirar que se reía, pero después de haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos., pudo comprender lo que debe de estar sintiendo… Ese día fue el último día en que vieron a Minatsu en esos lados… Ella se alejó y decidió leer la carta, la cual contenía una linda dedicatoria para Minatsu., diciendo cuanto la quería y lamentándose por no haber estado ahí por ella… Pero también contenía dos nombre muy importantes quienes eran señalados por ser responsables de aquella masacre… Okubo Toshimichi y Takamori Saigo, dos de los líderes más importantes del gobierno actual… Y sin pensar más el asunto, decidió investigar en donde se encontraban esos sujetos… Anduvo buscando información de manera muy sigilosa, la cual incluso decidió esconder sus espadas para no llamar la atención… Busco y busco hasta que finalmente encontró pistas en un viejo periódico en donde explicaba logros importantes hecho por parte de Takamori Saigo… Salió una fotografía de Saigo, en donde les daba la mano a otros funcionarios del gobierno recién puestos en el cargo… Minatsu se marchó de inmediato, y siguió buscando pistas hasta finalmente encontrar en donde este vivía… El lugar estaba poco custodiado, ya que la mayoría de sus guardas espaldas andaban en busca de mucho materiales que necesitaban para la remodelación de su vivienda., fue la oportunidad perfecta para introducirse con mucha facilidad y ocupar los árboles para entrar a una habitación en donde había retratos de una mujer y niños…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Con el hecho de ver retratos familiares, esto segura que este es el lugar…

 ** _(Y poco tiempo paso antes de que Takamori Saigo entrara después de haberse dado una ducha… Minatsu estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama sin decir nada… Pero mientras Saigo buscaba su ropa en el armario, escucho una voz hablar…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Creo que el negro le quedaría bien señor…

 **Takamori Saigo:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú, y como entraste?!

 **Minatsu:** Disculpe, yo solo buscaba trabajo y me recomendaron venir y hablar con usted… Y como no vi a nadie más con quien agarrar un poco de información, decidí visitarlo en persona… ¿Qué opina? Jajajajajaja…

 **Takamori Saigo:** Creo que estás loca al creer que una mocosa a como tú, podría servirme en algo… Sera mejor que te vayas, tengo demasiado que hacer para estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías… **_(Esta armada… Sé que quiere asesinarme, pero no tengo mi arma cerca de mí, tampoco mi silbato para llamar a los guardias…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Que lastima, entonces me iré… No queda de otra jajajajaja… Es que como pensé que mi padre había trabajado para usted, yo también podría hacerlo y así conservar la tradición… Sabe, fue un patriota muy devoto., y se esforzó mucho por lo que creía y soñaba… En fin, ya me voy… Gusto en conocerlo jajajajaja…

 ** _(En ese momento Minatsu se levantó, y mientras hablaba., fue y le dio la mano a Saigo…. Este también se la dio a pesar de verla con ojos muy extraños ya que la veía tan cariñosa y risueña… Pero al darle la mano…)_**

 **Takamori Saigo:** ¿Y dime jovencita, como se llamaba tu padre?

 **Minatsu:** Daichi Yoshida…, o mejor conocido como el señor Yoshida…

 **Takamori Saigo:** ¡¿Señor Yo…?!

 ** _(Y con los ojos muy abiertos, Saigo la quedo viendo muy asustado… ¡Pero Minatsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saco su espada izquierda y rápidamente le corto su brazo por la parte del codo con un sablazo hacia arriba! Inmediatamente cayó sentado y se sostenía su herida… Minatsu lo quedaba viendo y se puso a reír sin parar…)_**

 **Takamori Saigo:** ¡AAAAARRRRG!

 **Minatsu:** ¿Tienes ideas de lo que mi familia tuvo que pasar por culpa de ustedes? Disculpe, que tonta de mi jajajajaja… Por supuesto que tiene ideas, ya que ustedes mismos dieron la orden de asesinarnos a todos… Solo que los malditos oficiales estaban demasiados ocupados abusando de mi madre para darse cuenta que yo estaba oculta y presenciando todo, siendo tan solo una niña…. ¿De eso es de lo que se compone esta nueva era Meiji? ¿De malditos asesinos y violadores? Apuesto a que jamás pensaste que morirías en manos de un terrible error del pasado… En la próxima, asegúrate de que tus hombres hagan su trabajo bien, y que todos estén muertos… Así no tendrás que pasar por esta lamentable situación… ¿Próxima, cuál próxima? ¡Ya estas con un pie en el infierno, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Minatsu se le acerco muchísimo y le hablo de cerca…)_**

 **Minatsu:** He ido y vuelto desde el infierno para cumplir la voluntad de mi difunta familia… Aiko, Kiyoshi y Daichi… La familia Yoshida ahora podrá descansar con más tranquilidad… ¡Muere, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(En ese momento Minatsu decidió asesinar a Takamori Saigo, uno de los tres líderes más importantes para este gobierno… Pero no le basto con eso y salió para acabar con los demás guardias… Luego salió del lugar y en muy poco tiempo, las autoridades se enteraron y lo publicaron en los diarios de inmediato… Todos estaban completamente asombrados en haber perdido a Saigo, y también preocupados en pensar si esto sería obra por parte de los Tokugawa… Minatsu comenzó a viajar a diferentes partes del país para cometer asesinatos a personas importantes para este gobierno, utilizando su dulce manera de ser y su risa tan amistosa para entrar a lugares difíciles de entrar., y acercarse a personas con más facilidad… Pero nunca tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Kogoro Katsura ni a Okubo Toshimichi, los dos líderes restantes responsable del terrible acto…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Sé que algún día los encontrare, solo es cuestión de tiempo… Pero no me daré por vencida hasta lograr acabar con ellos… **_(Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi madre en estos momentos… Espero y este bien, ya que es la única persona que me ha sabido comprender y me ayudado en todo., brindándome las armas necesarias para realizar mis planes… Jmjmjmjmjm, sí que la echo de menos…)_** En fin…

 ** _(Y el tiempo continuo avanzando… Y con veintiún años de edad y habilidades impresionantemente peligrosas, Minatsu se había perdido por todo un año entero en una terrible sed de venganza en donde asesino a muchos oficiales y personal del gobierno… Pero después de tanto, finalmente decidió volver con Yuki., a la que ahora consideraba su madre…. No había noche que pasara, en la cual no pensara en ella… Viajo y viajo, hasta finalmente encontrar la humilde casa en medio de la nada… Pero al llegar….)_**

 **Minatsu:** ¿Mmmm…? Que extraño… A esta hora mi madre usualmente está trabajando en los plantillo… Pensaba sorprenderla pero al parecer la sorprendida resulto ser yo…

 ** _(Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual estaba completamente abierta…)_**

 **Minatsu:** ¿La puerta abierta…, a esta hora?

 ** _(En ese momento, Minatsu se acercó lentamente y decidió desenvainar sus pequeñas espadas… Pero no había entrado por completo aun cuando vio a Yuki arrodillada en el piso de la sala principal, dando su espalda a la puerta de la entrada…)_**

 **Minatsu:** ¿Madre? ¿Qué haces ahí arrodillada en el piso? Sabes, me diste un gran susto… Me extraño el no verte afuera… ¿Madre?

 ** _(Pero al ver en que Yuki no decía nada, Minatsu se fue acercando de manera muy lenta y extrañada… Repentinamente noto una charca de sangre deslizarse lentamente por debajo de los pies de Yuki… Y momentos después, la ve caer de frente…)_**

 **Minatsu:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(Al ver eso, Minatsu envaino sus espadas y corrió rápidamente hacia Yuki para levantarla… Al enderezarla, noto que tenía un puñal clavado en su abdomen y una enorme herida de un extremo al otro…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Nooo… Madre… Nooo… ¡MADREEEEEE!

 ** _(Y Minatsu comenzó a llorar desesperadamente por un momento... Pero después de unos minutos, comenzó a querer reír para interrumpir su llanto… Y nuevamente lloraba y reirá al mismo tiempo… Mientras reía, sus lágrimas salían sin parar… Pero al mismo tiempo que su risa era interrumpida por segundos de llantos, era cuando más agudo se hacía su dolor…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Reír… Sí, reír… Esa es la clave del dolor… ¡Jajajajaja! Burlarse del dolor y vencer el miedo… ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Verdad madre? Si… Ya entendí…. Así será, no te preocupes, ya aprendí… ¡Jajajajaja! Mira madre, ya aprendí… ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Verdad que estas orgullosa de mí? ¡AAAAAAAAH!

 ** _(Y después de dar un grito desgarrador, Minatsu pasó varias horas contemplando el cuerpo de Yuki., quien la tenía recostada en su pecho…, hablándole con suavidad y compartiendo sus pensamientos de manera muy nostálgica… Pero sin dejar de reír de vez en cuando… Y después de unas horas, Minatsu finalmente se levantó y decidió llevar el cuerpo hacia la parte trasera de la casa., en donde había un área muy amplia y llenas de flores… En ese momento comenzó a cavar una tumbar para Yuki, y luego la enterró… Pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaría ya que había llegado el tiempo de partir… Luego quedo arrodillada por unos minutos como forma de pagar sus respetos, pero en ese preciso momento mientras tenía su cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados…)_**

 **?:** De verdad que lamento mucho lo ocurrido… Pero este mundo se compone de matanzas y pérdidas solamente, en donde no hay lugar para sentimientos puros…

 **Minatsu:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(Minatsu se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esa voz hablarle, especialmente sin haberlo escuchado acercarse… Se levantó y dio media vuelta…)_**

 **Minatsu:** ¡¿Quién eres tú?! **_(Esos ojos… Es increíble la intensidad de su poder al verlo directamente a los ojos… Este sujeto debe de ser extremadamente poderoso, de eso no me cabe la menor duda… ¿Pero qué rayos querrá conmigo?)_**

 ** _(Pero mientras preguntaba quien era, Minatsu puso ambas manos encima de sus espadas de manera muy disimulada… Pero el sujeto la quedo viendo y puso una leve sonrisa…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Mi nombre es Enimishio Komagata, y aquel sujeto de apariencia burlesca es Shinjo Tukusama… Venimos desde muy lejos para realizar un interesante trabajo en nuestra tierra natal, Kyoto…

 **Shinjo:** Hola niña, vaya situación la tuya… Pero te recuperaras más pronto de lo que piensas, ya lo veras…

 **Enimishio:** ¿Dime, acaso no te gustaría terminar tu trabajo en contra de este maldito gobierno?

 **Minatsu:** ¡¿…?! ¿Pero cómo?…

 ** _(En ese momento, Enimishio Komagata apareció en compañía de Shinjo Tukusama… De inmediato Enimishio fue al punto de su visita y le ofreció unirse con él para poner en marcha su plan de destrucción en contra del gobierno Meiji… Sin embargo, Enimishio le explico que conocía a Hara Atsuko, o mejor conocida como Yuki desde unos años atrás, y lo que sucedió con ella fue que se suicidó…)_** ****

 **Enimishio:** Si… Justo a como lo escuchas… Es más, yo estaba presente cuando lo hizo…

 **Minatsu:** ¿Y no lo impediste? ¡Grrrrrrr, te matare!

 **Shinjo:** ¿Ah?

 **Enimishio:** ¿Matarme?

 ** _(En ese momento, Minatsu desenvaino sus espadas rápidamente y le lanza una fuerte estocada directo al pecho de Enimishio con su mano derecha, pero este no se mueve y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos., le atrapa la mano rápidamente… Pero al ver que tenía su mano atrapada., Minatsu decide lanzarle una segunda estocada con su mano izquierda., directo al rostro…, sin embargo Enimishio repela su ataque con su mano derecha muy empuñada, lo que hace que su espada se desprenda de su mano por el fuerte impacto que recibió en su antebrazo… Pero sin decir nada, Enimishio la tropieza, haciendo que caiga de espaldas rápidamente y luego se agacha a su lado sosteniéndola de ambas manos… Y mientras Minatsu respiraba profundamente, Enimishio acerco su rostro muy cerca del de ella para hablarle de manera muy tranquila…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Dime Minatsu, ya terminaste de jugar para terminar de hablarte?

 **Shinjo:** Vaya carácter el de esa loca… Pero debo de admitir que tiene muy buena velocidad en sus manos… Creo que si no fuera otra persona que no sea Enimishio Komagata, lo hubiera atravesado en un suspiro… Ya veo porque insistió tanto en venir por ella…

 ** _(Pero Minatsu dejó de forcejear y quedo viendo a Enimishio directamente a los ojos… Y por alguna razón, se puso muy sonrojada al tenerlo tan cerca de ella…. Y repentinamente se puso a reír y le pidió que hablaran…)_**

 **Minatsu:** **_(Lo sabía… Enimishio Komagata es extremadamente fuerte… Me adormeció el antebrazo por un instante con solo repelar mi ataque con el suyo…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿Ahora se ríe? Que bien… Si, tenía razón en lo que dije… Está completamente loca… Pero en fin, supongo que la hace una candidata perfecta para unirse al grupo…

 ** _(Shinjo, quien estaba a unos metros de ellos de brazos cruzados y puestos unos lentes para el sol., simplemente quedaba viendo de manera muy extraña el comportamiento de Minatsu… Pero después de un momento en silencio, Enimishio se levantó y le brindo la mano para que Minatsu se pudiera levantar también… Luego levanto sus espadas y se las entrego… Y fue el momento de explicarle la vieja tradición de aquella aldea de dónde provino Yuki… La cual consiste obligatoriamente en pasar las enseñanzas de sus habilidades a su hija, y luego de ver que esta ya supiera todo lo que necesitaba saber o aprender…, la madre cometería suicidio para dejar a su hija como total heredera de las habilidades de la familia que representara, haciendo de esta la última prueba en pasar y ser la más dolorosa de todas…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Me pidió que te dijera que tú habías tomado el lugar de una verdadera hija… La hija que nunca pudo tener cuando era joven… Y gracias a eso pudo dejar este mundo con orgullo al cumplir con la tradición de su aldea y familia, ya que su madre había hecho lo mismo por ella, y sentía cierta culpabilidad con el simple hecho de estar con vida… En fin… Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo antes de morir… Ahora dime… ¿Vienes o te quedas Minatsu Yoshida?

 **Minatsu:** **_(Madre… A eso te referías cuando me dijiste en varias ocasiones que tenía una última prueba que superar… Supongo que jamás lo habías mencionado por no hacerme sufrir más…)_** Jajajajaja… Bien… Vamos señor Enimishio, y reduzcamos a este maldito gobierno a total cenizas… Esos inútiles recordaran el apellido Yoshida el resto de sus miserables vidas…

 ** _(Y después de eso, Minatsu empaco algunas cosas para marcharse de ahí junto a Enimishio Komagata y Shinjo Tukusama., quien tenían un carruaje esperando muy cerca del lugar… Pero no se marchó sin antes tomar la espada de Yuki y colocársela en su espalda., luego salió y quemo la vivienda… Giro su cabeza y vio la casa arder…)_**

 **Minatsu:** **_(Adiós a mi segunda madre que pierdo… No importa en donde me encuentre Yuki, jamás te olvidare… Descansa en paz al saber que aprendí todo lo que querías que aprendiera… Te juro que no será en vano… Adiós…)_** Vamos…

 ** _(Y desde ese punto en adelante, Minatsu Yoshida se marchó junto a Enimishio Komagata para formar parte de su poderosa organización… Sin embargo, durante el viaje que serviría para reclutar a los demás., Minatsu no podía quitar de su mente el momento en que Enimishio la venció fácilmente y se le acerco…, permitiendo hacer contacto directo con sus ojos… Se ponía a sonreír por si sola y se sonrojaba en ocasiones… Al parecer, Minatsu había encontrado algo más en Enimishio Komagata que aquel arriesgado plan en derrocar al gobierno y conquistar el país… Y a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, menos negaba sus sentimientos… Bueno…, al menos así misma… Sin embargo, su amistosa risa y linda personalidad ocultaban su corazón lleno de ira y dolor… Minatsu Yoshida, un demonio sediento por venganza había despertado…)_**


	45. Los Hermanos Iten Shinkiro (One-shot)

**Hola de nuevo, aquí Hitokiri R.S saludando y agradeciendo por todas sus leídas y visitas de manera muy atenta. Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes por problemas de tiempo, pero aquí estamos de regreso con otro One-Shot acerca de unos personajes propios muy importante para la historia. Espero lo disfruten y puedan dejar sus comentarios ya que sus opiniones son muy valiosa para mí. Gracias de nuevo y comencemos…**

 **El Despertar De Dos Almas Infernales Llenas De Rencor… ¡Nacen Satoshi Y Takuya Niimura, Los Hermanos Iten Shinkiro!**

 ** _(Y durante el último periodo de la era Tokugawa en donde aún estaban gobernando a Japón pero aproximadamente cuatro años antes de perder la batalla contra los rebeldes conocidos como Los Ishin Shishi y el Clan Choshu… Había una familia de alto estatus civil y muy adinerada por el apellido de Niimura cuyo jefe de familia lleva por nombre Takuya Niimura, un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad. Es un samurái muy estricto y de fuerte carácter, alta estatura y mediana contextura… El señor Niimura también es padre de dos niños gemelos de aproximadamente diez años de edad, quienes eran delgados y bastante altos para sus edades… Esposo de una muy callada fina mujer por el nombre de Minae Niimura, mujer de treinta años de edad, con un estilo muy parecido a las finas geishas., de delgada contextura y mediana estatura… Aparentemente la familia lo tenía todo…, comodidad, dinero y poder… Sobre todo buen prestigio ante todos aquellos que los conocían… Incluso eran muy respetados por el gobierno Tokugawa, ya que desde hace muchas generaciones atrás., la familia Niimura fueron los encargados de entrenar a sus tropas elites puesto contaban con los espadachines más excepcionales que eran formados de generación a generación durante mucho tiempo atrás en el linaje de dicha familia… Rumores hubo que incluso estuvieron involucrados con la creación de los feroces y temidos Lobos de Mibu conocido como el Grupo Shinsen, trabajando mano a mano con poderosos guerreros como Serizawa Kamo, Niimi Nishiki, Hajime Saito y Okita Soji entre otros… Sin embrago, había algo que la familia Niimura no tenia del todo a pesar de gozar de tan buena fortuna y prestigio… La familia Niimura tenía una muy fuerte rivalidad con sus propios familiares de distinto linaje de apellido Sasaki, quienes siempre llevaron un rencor vivo desde hace muchas generaciones atrás por mostrar ser la familia con mejores habilidades ante los ojos del gobierno Tokugawa en el uso de la espada… Eso fue lo que creo dicha riquezas y prestigio para los Niimura, cosa que los Sasaki no aceptaron y término causando estragos en ambas familias por siempre mostrar su supremacía en un feroz encuentro de talento que el gobierno Tokugawa sostenía al momento de elegir su próximo general y más fiel o fieles guarda espaldas para el emperador… Y por ser conocidos como las dos familias más hábiles, ambas tenían mucho por que trabajar y demostrar ante el gobierno., y así conservar lo que tanto les ha costado obtener… Y los tiempos de rivalidad y discordia para ambas familias fueron avanzando, y el momento para pasar la tradición y el título del más poderoso espadachín y representar el apellido tan prestigioso de cada familia había llegado para Satoshi y Takuya, quienes desde muy temprana edad habían comenzado a entrenar… El gobierno Tokugawa dio aviso que el encuentro será dentro de tres años, ya que era tiempo de reemplazar al general actual… Y a pesar en que ambos tenían diez años de edad, su padre Takuya Niimura decidió inscribirlos para dicha representación ya que hace muchos años atrás comenzó a sufrir de una extraña enfermedad en su mano derecha y eso impidió el uso de su espada por el resto de su vida., fue cuando él y su primo rival de la familia Sasaki llegaron a un acuerdo… Enfrentar a Satoshi y a Takuya Niimura contra sus dos primos Sho y Sakura Sasaki de la misma edad que ellos… El emperador Tokugawa estuvo de acuerdo con eso y los tiempos de un rígido entrenamiento comenzaron para ambas familias. Sin embargo, había un serio problema ante los ojos de Takuya Niimura…)_**

 **Takuya:** Vamos hermano, tu puedes lograrlo… Se fuerte, arriba…

 **Satoshi:** No sé cómo lo haces Takuya. Por más que lo intento, no puedo…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Que calamidad la tuya Satoshi, sí que eres un completo inútil! ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que seas tan débil y tan tonto para no poder lograr un simple ejercicio a como ese! ¡Deberías de ser más como tu hermano Takuya, el si llegara a la sima y mantendrá nuestro apellido brillando en alto!

 **Satoshi:** Pero papa, yo lo intento con todas mis…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Cállate! El solo escucharte hablar de esa manera me provoca nauseas… Al fin y al cabo resultaste ser el eslabón débil en la poderosa cadena de la familia Niimura…

 ** _(Y mientras Satoshi estaba de rodillas en el piso con sus ojos llorosos y viendo hacia abajo…)_**

 **Minae:** Ya Satoshi, vamos., arriba que tú puedes hacerlo…

 **Satoshi:** Mama…

 ** _(Repentinamente había llegado la señora Niimura, la mama de Satoshi para animarlo un poco… Se le acerco y se agacho a su lado para hablarle un momento…)_**

 **Señora Niimura:** Sabes que tu papa es duro, pero en realidad quiere lo mejor para ti…

 **Satoshi:** No es cierto, mi papa me odia por ser tan débil… Siempre me compara con Takuya y me dice que debería ser más como el… Pero yo lo intento mama y no puedo…

 **Señora Niimura:** Lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte… No olvides que dentro de unos años se elegirá a la familia que formara parte de este gobierno ocupando una posición muy importante… Aparte que nuestro prestigio como familia está en riesgo, y tu papa está muy ansioso por eso… Sigue intentándolo Satoshi y no le pongas atención a los regaños de tu padre…

 **Takuya:** Vamos hermano, volvamos a intentarlo…

 **Satoshi:** Esta bien… Ah, y mama…

 **Señora Niimura:** ¿Si?

 **Satoshi:** Gracias… Tu siempre has sabido ser buena con migo, no como papa y el resto de la familia que siempre me gritan y me dicen cosas horribles por no poder hacer cosas que están fuera de mi alcance…

 **Señora Niimura:** Tómalo con calma Satoshi, y veras que lo lograras…

 ** _(Sin embargo, Satoshi tenía otro problema bastante serio con que lidiar… Su padre Takuya Niimura tenía una costumbre de tomar con mucha frecuencia, haciéndolo más ofensivo y agresivo al momento de entrenarlos a ambos… Problema que surgió a partir de recibir aquellas noticias de nunca más poder usar su espada gracias a la enfermedad en su mano derecha, quien causo que sus tendones se contrajeran e hizo que su mano se encorvara hacia adentro sin poder tener movilidad en ella… Eso le trajo una fuerte depresión y desde entonces, comenzó a tener el hábito de tomar casi a diario… Pero Satoshi era el único afectado en todo esto, ya que siempre llevaba la peor parte de su explosivo carácter y desprecio hacia el… Y precisamente el tomar un trago más de sake, fue la oportunidad perfecta que tuvo Minae para poder hablar con Satoshi, sin embargo…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Minae? ¡Deja ese pequeño inútil ahí, no tienes por qué intervenir en esto!

 **Satoshi:** ¡Huuuf!

 ** _(Fue cuando el señor Niimura le dio una bofetada en el rostro mientras Satoshi aún estaba agachado en el piso…)_**

 **Takuya:** **_(Mi papa es muy duro con Satoshi… Sé que es débil y se disgusta mucho por sentir que no está a la altura de nuestro apellido pero… Creo que Satoshi no fue hecho para esto y debe de entender…)_**

 ** _(Y con el labio superior un poco ensangrentado y sus ojos llorosos, Satoshi vuelve a levantarse para ponerse en guardia nuevamente con su pesada katana… Takuya lo quedo viendo y decidió ponerse en guardia también, pero no quitaba los ojos de Satoshi… El ejercicio consistía en lanzar una combinación de tres sablazos y una estacada final, combinación que Satoshi siempre fallaba por perder balance y caer de frente debido a su pesada espada…Sin embargo su hermano Takuya no tenía ese problema, razón para que el señor Niimura lo viera con más ojos de desprecio y pensarlo un completo inútil…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** **_(Maldita sea con ese inútil de Satoshi… Las generaciones anteriores de mi padre y su padre antes de él fueron siempre guerreros extremadamente fuertes… Todos lucharon duro para subir el apellido de nuestra familia a su máximo esplendor… Sin mencionar la fortuna y buena posición en el gobierno Tokugawa… Por otro lado están esos malditos Sasaki, que siempre han querido tomar el poder y darse a reconocer como lo más fuertes de nuestra familia… Jamás hemos perdido un encuentro en contra de ellos, y si eso sucede ahora…, seré la deshonra más grande para nuestra familia… Grrrrrrr…. No permitiré que por causa de un inútil como Satoshi, se pierda nuestro prestigio y orgullo de los Niimura… Siempre fue así, desde el parto resulto ser un niño débil y complicado, un completo inútil… Y lo peor de todo es que Sho y Sakura son ambos muy fuertes, y no quiero ni imaginar que nos tocara perder ante ellos, seriamos la burla de todos…)_**

 ** _(Y de esa manera el señor Niimura estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos por un momento, mientras que Takuya intentaba ayudar a Satoshi realizar sus ejercicios… Por otro lado, la familia Sasaki estaba realizando sus arduas rutinas también… Pero a diferencia de los Niimura, Sho y Sakura estaban aprendiendo rápidamente y ambos estaban poniendo mucho empeño al momento de entrenar… Sho Sasaki es un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad, de baja estatura y delgada contextura… Es un samurái de muy buen carácter y un pacifista, sin embargo es un feroz guerrero cuando llega el tiempo de luchar… Es un hombre viudo de una esposa quien falleció al momento de dar a luz a su hija menor Sakura de nueve años de edad, y padre de Sho de diez años de edad…)_**

 **Señor Sasaki:** Muy buen ataque Sho, excelente defensa Sakura., ambos están avanzando muy rápido… Si seguimos a este ritmo, finalmente podremos mostrarles a esos engreídos de los Niimura quien tiene los mejores guerreros y podríamos salir de esta pobreza que no merecemos… **_(Además, yo sé el verdadero secreto de esos malditos Niimura… Se la razón porque han ganado por tantas generaciones, y ahora que me toca a mí representar a la familia Sasaki., no pienso permitir que se salgan con las suyas…)_**

 **Sho:** Ya verás padre, sé que ganaremos el encuentro. Además, estoy casi seguro que Satoshi será un contrincante fácil de vencer y solo nos quedaría enfocarnos en Takuya. Saldremos de esta pobreza y pondremos nuestro apellido en grande, aremos que te sientas orgulloso de nosotros.

 **Señor Sasaki:** ¿Mmmm?...

 **Sakura:** Así es padre. Sho se podría encargar de Takuya ya que es un poco más fuerte que yo. A mí me pueden dejar a Satoshi, sé que lo venceré y te sentirás orgulloso de nosotros.

 **Señor Sasaki:** Y díganme… ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben que Satoshi es más débil que Takuya?

 **Sho:** Bueno, lo que pasa es que hay un predio muy espacioso por el viejo mercado en donde muchos niños llegan a realizar pequeños torneos de kendo. Es ahí en donde Takuya siempre sale vencedor utilizando su espada de madera, mientras que Satoshi no participa y decide simplemente observar…

 **Señor Sasaki:** Ya veo… Es buena oportunidad para medir sus habilidades y conocer sus puntos débiles…

 **Sakura:** Lo era padre… Los hermanos gemelos ya no asisten a esos torneos… Al menos no desde que acordamos el encuentro contra ellos…

 **Señor Sasaki:** Ya veo, probablemente se dieron cuenta de eso…

 **Sho:** Pero no te preocupes padre, vi lo suficiente para darme cuenta que es fuerte. Eso me inspiro para entrenar aún más duro. ¡Sé que ganaremos!

 **Señor Sasaki:** Bien… ¡Así será, continúen con la rutina!

 **Sho/Sakura:** ¡Si padre!

 ** _(El tiempo iba avanzando y ambas familias se preparaban para dicho encuentro que guardaba un secreto más grande de lo que todos imaginaban… Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad después de varios meses…)_**

 **Ministro 1:** Señor Niimura, hemos recibido informes de nuestro gran emperador Tokugawa… Justo ayer nos comentó que ha decidido dar una grandiosa oportunidad para usted y su familia…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¿En verdad? ¿Y de que se trata? Intente venir lo más rápido que pude después de haber recibido la invitación por parte del mensajero…

 **Ministro 2:** Bien… Tenemos que informarle en que el gran emperador Tokugawa ha decidido cambiar las cosas en este encuentro que tendremos dentro de unos años entre la familia Niimura y la familia Sasaki… Su majestad tomo en consideración el gran servicio y lealtad que la familia Niimura ha brindado desde generaciones atrás, y decidió compensarlos aún más en esta ocasión…

 **Ministro 1:** Si sus hijos ganan el encuentro, lo cual nuestro señor está muy ansioso por ver... Dara la oportunidad en que ambos se conviertan en guarda espaldas para el gran emperador, y no solo uno a como se acostumbraba hacer…

 **Señor Niimura:** Oooooh… Ya veo, que generoso de su parte…

 **Ministro 2:** Además… Si salen triunfador a como usualmente la familia Niimura lo suele hacer, el gran emperador Tokugawa también le dará la oportunidad a usted de formar parte de este gobierno al convertirlo en ministro… Le brindara una vivienda más adecuada para su posición de estatus al ser parte de este gobierno y también dejara a un lado estas competencias entre ambas familias, puesto que siempre han mostrados ser los más fuertes… Solo digamos que el dinero jamás será un problema para ni su familia….

 **Señor Niimura:** **_(¡Esto resulto más que perfecto! Finalmente tendremos la oportunidad de formar parte de este gobierno en muy buenas posiciones, y seremos inmensamente ricos… Además que me quitaría de encima aquel fastidioso primo mío y la maldita familia Sasaki de una buena vez…)_**

 ** _(Y con una inmensa sonrisa torcida en su rostro y dando un líquido y fuerte aplauso…, el señor Niimura se levantó y comenzó a agradecer. Sin embargo...)_**

 **Ministro 1:** Aguarde señor Niimura, hay una cosa más que debe saber…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¿Mmmm, una cosa más…?

 **Ministro 2:** Debo informarle que si la familia Niimura pierde el encuentro… Se les retirara todos sus bienes y no formaran mas parte de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con este gobierno jamás… Esto fue decidido con el propósito a que ambas familias den lo mejor de sí, y así poder tomar la decisión más adecuada… Son órdenes del gran emperador Iemochi Tokugawa…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(En ese momento, el señor Niimura los quedo viendo fijamente pero sin decirles nada por un instante… Saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse el sudor de su frente y luego…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** Entiendo… Si son las órdenes de nuestro emperador, que así sea… Nosotros los de la familia Niimura llevamos la victoria asegurada, eso se los puedo garantizar… No hemos perdido este encuentro desde generaciones atrás y en esta ocasión, las cosas no serán diferentes… Ahora sin me permiten y ya hemos terminado, me retiro. Muchas gracias por esta gran oportunidad, con su permiso caballeros…

 ** _(Y mientras el señor Niimura abordaba su carruaje y se dirigía rumbo a su casa…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** **_(Maldición, esta es una situación de ganarlo todo o perderlo todo… Sé que nuestra familia ha vencido a los Sasaki por mucho tiempo, sin embargo la debilidad de Satoshi me preocupa mucho… Sé que Takuya va por buen camino pero, Satoshi es un verdadero inútil con su espada… No quiero ni imaginar si logramos a perder este encuentro por ese idiota, ya que Sho y Sakura son bastante fuertes a pesar de la edad que tienen… Sin embargo si nosotros ganamos el encuentro, tendríamos una oportunidad única en un millón… Ambos Takuya y Satoshi se convertirán en los guardas espaldas más fieles del gran emperador Tokugawa, al igual que yo seré ministro… Sin mencionar la riqueza y el prestigio de nuestro apellido… Seré el Niimura con el mayor logro en la historia de nuestra familia, y eso es algo que obtendría a cualquier costo… Si… ¡Debemos ganar a cualquier costo!)_**

 ** _(Y mientras continuaba avanzando rumbo a su casa, el señor Niimura seguía pensando fuertemente en la manera cómo hacer para poder ganar el encuentro que se realizaría en unos años… Aunque su mayor preocupación en todo esto era la debilidad de Satoshi, quien al parecer le tenía planes especiales para el en sus entrenamientos… Finalmente llego a casa y dio las noticias a todos ahí, poniendo aún más presión en Satoshi inmediatamente., cosa que lo hizo sentir peor por considerarse el más débil… Por otro lado, un mensajero del gobierno fue en busca de la familia Sasaki para informarle el nuevo acuerdo por parte del Tokugawa… Cosa que puso un poco más nervioso al señor Sasaki por conocer de la manera en que era la familia Niimura, pero al mismo tiempo lo vio como una oportunidad para poner las cosas en orden de una buena vez… Mientras tanto con Satoshi…)_**

 **Satoshi:** No se Takuya, papa quiere ganar eso a como dé lugar… Pero siento que mi avance con la espada no va al mismo ritmo que el tuyo… ¿Cómo lo haces?

 **Takuya:** No te preocupes Satoshi… Si quieres podemos entrenar fuera de aquí, yo te ayudare…

 **Satoshi:** Estoy harto de sentirme como un inútil en frente de los ojos de nuestro padre… ¿Por qué no puede ser más como mama y olvidar ese estúpido orgullo familiar? ¿Cómo un padre puede ser tan cruel con su propio hijo, sabiendo que eso es algo que no está en mí hacer? Como si fuera poco, siento que aún no domino el peso de la espada… No puedo blandirla a cómo debe de ser…

 ** _(Takuya sentía mucha pena por su hermano, ya que sabía que este tenía razón en todo lo que sentía y pensaba… Sin embargo le ofreció ayudarle a escondidas de su padre, ya que si su padre se enteraba., pensaría que Satoshi estaría estorbando en el avance de Takuya, y eso podría traerle más problemas… Pero una mañana mientras el sol apenas salía, el señor Niimura decidió levantarlos para entrenar… Aunque este se miraba que no había dormido mucho y había pasado tomando toda la noche gracias a su enorme preocupación del encuentro… Poco después, los tres estaban listos en la parte trasera de su enorme casa., listos para entrenar…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** Bien, quiero que ambos se pongan en guardia y Satoshi lanzara dos sablazos verticales y luego una estocada a la altura de pecho... Tu Takuya, repelara todos sus ataques a excepción de la estocada., ya que en ese momento quiero que simplemente la esquives…

 **Satoshi/Takuya:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Y así fue… Ambos decidieron hacer justo lo que el señor Niimura les había indicado… sin embargo, al momento de lanzar la estocada final y quedar con el brazo derecho completamente estrechado y sosteniendo la pesada espada completamente en forma horizontal., Satoshi vuelve a caer gracias al impulso que este llevaba… El señor Niimura lo queda viendo y con un rostro muy enfadado y se da la vuelta…)_**

 **Takuya:** ¿Estas bien Satoshi?

 **Satoshi:** Creo que el peso de la espada aun… ¿Ah?

 ** _(En ese momento Satoshi sintió que fue fuertemente jalado hacia arriba por el cuello de su uniforme hasta quedar de pies por completo, y luego…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¡AH, AH, AH, AH!

 ** _(Pero justo antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, sintió cinco fuertes golpes en su espalda y luego fue lanzado fuertemente hacia el piso nuevamente… Era el señor Niimura quien tenía una espada de madera, y decidió golpearlo de manera brutal para forzarlo a aprender… Cayendo boca abajo e intentando sobarse su espalda, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… Satoshi lo quedo viendo con un rostro de absoluto terror y confusión mientras seguía frotando su espalda por el dolor que sentía...)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Talvez con eso aprenderás a ser más fuerte!

 **Señora Niimura:** ¡Calma Takuya, no tienes por qué ser tan rudo con Satoshi!

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡No te metas en esto Minae, tú no tienes nada que opinar en la disciplina y formación de un samurái!

 **Takuya:** Vamos hermano, levántate y se fuerte…

 **Satoshi:** Pero yo no…

 ** _(En ese omento a Satoshi no le quedó otro remedio más que volver a intentarlo, ya que el señor Takuya lo amenazaba constantemente en ir a levantarlo si él no lo hacía por su cuenta… Sin embargo después de intentarlo tres veces más, Satoshi volvía a caer… Por supuesto que eso también significaba que eran cinco golpes más en su espalda por cada caída… Cosa que hizo a Satoshi no poder levantarse más y forzó a que no siguiera entrenando por el resto del día. Aunque sin interesarle mucho por el momento, el señor Niimura decidió entrenar únicamente a Takuya…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** Tú serás mi más grande orgullo Takuya… Tuve razón en que tú fueras el que llevaras mi nombre al momento de nacer… Eres fuerte a como los orgullosos guerreros de la familia Niimura lo han sido por generaciones… Concentrare mi atención más en ti antes que a ese inútil de Satoshi, y tú nos llevara al triunfo en ese encuentro que ocurrirá en menos de tres años…

 **Takuya:** Pero padre, creo que Satoshi…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Calla! No me menciones al inútil de tu hermano, no tiene importancia aquí. Vamos, mejor continuemos con tu entrenamiento.

 ** _(En ese momento, el señor Niimura continúo entrenando a Takuya., mientras que la señora Niimura se encargaba de curar a Satoshi quien se encontraba en su cuarto y acostado en su cama llorando bastante… Aunque no se sabía de qué lloraba más, si de la fuerte golpiza o de sentirse un completo inútil ante los ojos de su padre… Pero el tiempo seguía avanzando y las golpizas también, ya que con el tiempo se iban empeorando a medida que profundizaban sus entrenamientos… Un año completo había pasado y Satoshi aún tenía varias fayas en su manera de luchar, cosa que a estas alturas no debería tener… Y claro esta porque Takuya no tenía dichos fallos, haciendo que el señor Niimura se enfadara más y perdiera su paciencia con facilidad… Mientras tanto después de haber trascurrido ese año, la familia Sasaki estaba avanzando muchísimo… Los combates entre Sho y Sakura demostraban que sus habilidades estaban incrementándose de manera muy rápida, cosa que puso al señor Sasaki sentirse muy orgulloso…)_**

 **Señor Sasaki:** Bien hecho Sakura, ahora tus sablazos y estocadas son mucho más fuertes que antes… Y tú Sho has avanzado mucho en tus ataques también, pero tu defensa es impresionante. ¡Estoy orgulloso de ambos!

 **Sho:** ¡Gracia padre, haremos lo mejor que podamos para ganar el encuentro!

 **Sakura:** ¡Así es, ya verás que ganaremos padre!

 ** _(En ese momento, el señor Sasaki se les acerco a ambos y les dio un fuerte abrazo…)_**

 **Señor Sasaki:** Saben, su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ustedes dos… Y aunque es una gran oportunidad, no importa si ganan o pierden… Desde ya estoy orgulloso de ambos ustedes…

 **Sho:** Gracias padre, pero aun así ganaremos.

 **Sakura:** ¡Ya verás que si, jajajajaja!

 **Todos:** ¡Jajajajaja!

 **Señor Sasaki:** **_(Aunque esta sea una enorme oportunidad para nosotros, pienso que la verdadera riqueza está en la unión familiar y no en el dinero… Ganemos o perdamos, seguiremos juntos… Eso es más importante que todo lo demás… Aunque aún tengo que poner todo en claro, así seamos nosotros lo que perdamos…)_**

 ** _(Mientras tanto dos días después en la hora del entrenamiento, eran las cinco y treinta de la tarde… El señor Niimura estaba instruyendo sus últimas rutinas para Takuya y Satoshi, justo antes de la hora de la cena…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** Y bien, hagamos la última serie de ejercicios antes de terminar por hoy… Quiero que ambos se coloquen en posición de combate y se lancen un sablazo horizontal para impactar espadas… Quiero que lo hagan con todas sus fuerzas, eso ayudara a obtener más fuerza y firmeza para dar estos sablazos y a la vez fuerzas para resistirlos al momento de utilizar sus defensas…

 **Takuya:** Bien padre…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡¿Entendiste Satoshi?! ¡Satoshi!

 ** _(Satoshi no respondía y simplemente lo quedaba viendo fijamente con un rostro un poco enfadado… Hasta que finalmente se puso en guardia, pero sin responderle…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Más vale que no te hagas el sordo con migo y obedezcas pequeño inútil! ¡El tiempo avanza y tú aun eres demasiado débil, este encuentro tiene más valor que tu propia vida y más vale que no lo olvides!

 ** _(Fue cuando se le acerco el señor Niimura y le dio dos golpes en su espalda con aquella espada de madera… Sin embargo, esta vez Satoshi no dijo nada y simplemente se dejó golpear pero sin llorar o quejarse… Si, sus ojos estaban lagrimosos, pero no lloraba…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Ahora!

 ** _(Ambos lanzaron el sablazo horizontal con todas sus fuerzas para impactar espadas, pero justo a como era de esperarse… La espada de Satoshi sale por los aires y cae enterrada en el piso a unos metros de distancia…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Maldito Satoshi, eres un completo inútil!

 ** _(Fue cuando el señor Niimura se le acerco rápidamente de manera muy enfadada para propinarle una fuerte estocada con su espada de madera, causando que Satoshi caiga de rodillas al piso sin respiración… Pero aun no satisfecho, aprovecho para golpearlo numerosas veces en su espalda., causando que este caiga en el piso por completo… Y aunque su madre intento detenerlo, el señor Niimura la empujo a un lado y le dio un par de golpes más…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** Ningún hijo mío es tan débil… Eres una vergüenza para esta familia, y esta noche te quedaras sin cenar y a dormir afuera como un maldito perro… Eso es para que recapacites en todos tus errores que causaran que perdamos este encuentro que importa más que tu propia vida…

 ** _(Y así fue… La hora de la cena llego y Satoshi había quedado afuera a solas, ya que el señor Niimura había prohibido que alguien le ayudara… Pasaron las horas, y cuando había llegado la media noche…)_**

 **Takuya:** Pst… Pst… Satoshi…

 **Satoshi:** ¿Ah?

 ** _(Takuya había salido a escondidas para llevarle alimentos a Satoshi, quien lo encontró justo en el mismo lugar que este fue golpeado. Estaba sentado y presionando sus rodillas a su pecho, llorando sin parar mientras también se sobaba su espalda…)_**

 **Takuya:** Mira Satoshi, mama preparo esto para que te lo diera… Deberías comer un poco para recobrar fuerzas… Mañana nos tocara entrenar de nuevo y… ¿Satoshi?

 ** _(Y después de verlo llorar sin parar, Satoshi queda viendo fijamente a Takuya…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¿Cómo se siente ser el hijo favorito de papa?

 **Takuya:** Satoshi… Sé que no es justo para ti, y estoy completamente de acuerdo pero…

 **Satoshi:** ¿Pero?...

 **Takuya:** Pero tienes que ser fuerte… Toma, come un…

 **Satoshi:** ¡No quiero! ¡Mejor vete de aquí Takuya y sigue siendo el hijo preferido de "tu" padre!

 **Takuya:** Shhhh…, papa te escuchara…

 ** _(En ese momento Satoshi le dio una fuerte bofetada en las manos de Takuya, haciendo que este arrojara la comida a un lado…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¡No me importa, él no es mi padre y si tú quieres seguir siendo su hijo favorito mejor regresa con él y déjame en paz!

 **Takuya:** No se trata de eso Satoshi… ¿A dónde vas?

 ** _(Satoshi se levantó de manera muy enfadada y camino hacia la puerta principal…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¡Renuncio a esta maldita familia!

 **Takuya:** ¡Satoshi!

 ** _(Y en un arranque de furia, Satoshi comenzó a correr hacia enfrente de su casa buscando la salida… Inmediatamente salto por encima del muro y salió corriendo hacia las áreas boscosas del lugar… Y pesar de estar viendo todo desde la ventanilla de su casa, el señor Niimura no hizo nada para impedirlo y simplemente lo quedo viendo de manera despreciativa….)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** Maldito mocoso… El será el culpable de que perdamos nuestra oportunidad para realizar el sueño más grande que esta familia jamás ha tenido… Pero si eso es lo que quiere, mejor que ni vuelva por estos lados. Tampoco lo considero mi hijo, ya que es un completo inútil y siempre lo será… Tendré que proponer un cambio en el encuentro y esperar a que accedan…

 ** _(¡Pero después de unos minutos, Takuya entra a la casa rápidamente y toma algunas cosas, luego sale corriendo tras su hermano también!)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Takuya!

 **Takuya:** ¡No puedes permitir que Satoshi se marche padre! ¡Él también es tu hijo y mi hermano, si no lo puedes ver de esa manera., entonces yo también me voy!

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Takuya! ¡Takuya!

 ** _(Y después de haberse marchado, ambos el señor y la señora Takuya quedaron discutiendo fuertemente… Mientras que al lado de afuera, Takuya intentaba seguir los pasos de Satoshi., quien al parecer era bastante rápido…)_**

 **Takuya:** Maldición, Satoshi tiene una velocidad impresionante… Sé que va hacia aquel lugar en donde mama solía llevarnos para cuando éramos niños, pero a pesar en que estoy corriendo muy rápido., aun no logro ni siquiera ver rastros de él…

 ** _(Takuya avanzo hasta finalmente llegar al lugar, y fue justo lo que había pensado… Satoshi estaba ahí caminando en círculos de un lado hacia otro hablándose así mismo de manera muy enfadada, repitiéndose una y otra vez "No soy un inútil y no tengo papa, no soy un inútil y no tengo papa". Mientras que Takuya intentaba hablarle… Pero poco pasó para que Satoshi finalmente se rindiera y comenzara a llorar. Takuya inmediatamente lo intenta consolar hasta que logra a calmarlo…)_**

 **Takuya:** Tranquilo hermano, ya olvida eso… Intentemos sobrevivir solo tú y yo, sin que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino…

 **Satoshi:** ¿Estás seguro de eso Takuya?

 **Takuya:** Claro que sí, nosotros somos hermanos y debemos cuidarnos uno al otro…

 **Satoshi:** Esta bien Takuya, solo espero no te arrepientas de esto. Sabes que tu padre estará muy enfadado por haber huido también, especialmente por no tener con quien contar para su estúpido encuentro familiar… Al menos yo no pienso volver junto a él, jamás…

 **Takuya:** Por cierto Satoshi, eres muy rápido. Me costó mucho trabajo alcanzarte a pesar de haber tenido solo unos minutos de ventaja… Creo que deberíamos intentar intercambiar algunos puntos de vista sobre nuestras técnicas y así mejorar en lo que podamos por nuestra propia cuenta. Yo te enseñare todo lo que he aprendido hasta el día de hoy, y tú me mostraras como le hiciste para ser tan rápido… Creo que tú tienes más poder que el que en realidad muestras a simple vista… Tu único problema parecer ser que no te interesa el uso de una espada, pero el poder lo tienes en ti…

 **Satoshi:** Puede que tengas razón… Pero ya no…

 **Takuya:** ¿Ya no qué? ¿No continuaras con el uso de una espada?

 **Satoshi:** No…

 **Takuya:** ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que…

 **Satoshi:** No es eso a lo que me refería…

 **Takuya:** Y dime a que te referías entonces…

 **Satoshi:** Me volveré fuerte, el más fuerte… Aún más que tu Takuya, y nadie me lo impedirá… Tengo mucho en mente y necesito el poder para llevar mis planes a cabo…

 **Takuya:** ¿Con que más fuerte que yo, he? Bien, me gusta cómo suena eso… Al menos tienes tu mente en el lugar correcto… Que así sea entonces, ah y toma., necesitaras esto…

 ** _(Inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a construir un tipo de refugio para pasar la noche, pero no sin antes de que Takuya le diera su espada de regreso y un poco de alimentos… Al día siguiente, ambos decidieron moverse de lugar y construir algo mejor. Había aldeas aledañas lo cual ambos decidieron visitar para trabajar por comida. En el lugar los aldeanos hacían bastantes preguntas, pero estos eran extremadamente callados y no contaban nada… Trabajaban, comían y luego se marchaban a su refugio para continuar con sus entrenamientos… Esto era algo que hacían a diario, sin embargo cada día que pasaba., ambos intentaban reunir más comida y de esa manera no tener que volver muy a menudo para no interrumpir sus entrenamientos… Pasaron varias semanas haciendo lo mismo, hasta que un día por la mañana…)_**

 **?:** ¿Buenos días, están los hermanos Niimura en este lugar?

 **Takuya:** ¡¿…?!

 **Satoshi:** ¿Quién será ese hombre?

 ** _(Era extraño ver a alguien en ese lugar, especialmente siendo un sitio bastante remoto en donde casi nadie sabía que estaban ahí… Nadie a excepción de los aldeanos por quien trabajaban, ya que estos los habían visto en algunas ocasiones mientras buscaban animales que cazar y madera para sus fogatas. Sin embargo el hombre que llego a buscarlos estaba vestido de una manera un poco extraña para ellos, aunque sin duda alguna., ambos quedaron bastante intrigados… Era un hombre de mediana estatura y delgada contextura quien utilizaba su cabello hacia arriba de manera muy tradicional en un samurái, portaba dos espadas en su cinturón y tenía una manera extremadamente amable de hablar…)_**

 **Takuya:** ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres aquí?

 **?:** Sé que uno de ustedes es Takuya y el otro es Satoshi Niimura… En realidad he venido por ustedes, ya que el señor Niimura acudió al gobierno para poder encontrarlos y nosotros fuimos asignados para dicha tarea…

 **Satoshi:** ¿Nosotros?

 **Takuya:** Tú no pareces trabajar para el gobierno. ¿Es normal que un samurái vestido así trabaje para este gobierno?

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Disculpen, les aclare sus dudas… Mi nombre es Keisuke, Sannan Keisuke… Y bueno, la razón por la que estoy vestido así es porque tengo un permiso especial al ser el secretario general y vice comandante del Grupo Shinsen… Estoy al mando del escuadrón que los está buscando, y como los aldeanos de aldeas aledañas en realidad no pretenden oponerse a las leyes del gobierno o intervenir en un caso muy importante…, decidieron cooperar y me dijeron en donde se encontraban…

 **Satoshi/Takuya:** ¿Grupo Shinsen?

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Somos la fuerza elite de este gobierno... El grupo Shinsen está compuesto de los mejores espadachines que pueda haber. Bueno, al menos nosotros los que estamos en cabezias si lo somos… Pero en fin, necesitamos volver y ustedes no pueden estar aquí si el gobierno o alguien tan poderoso a como el señor Niimura los están buscando… ¿Qué dicen, nos vamos ya?

 **Satoshi:** No iremos a ningún lado…

 **Takuya:** Satoshi tiene razón… Nosotros no pensamos ir a ningún lado, y menos con ese hombre llamado Takuya Niimura…

 ** _(En ese momento, ambos Takuya y Satoshi tomaron sus espadas y las colocaron en su cinturón… Keisuke simplemente los quedaba viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y decidió retroceder el paso, ya que se encontraba justo en la puerta de la pequeña choza…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** ¿En serio quieren hacer eso?

 ** _(Inmediatamente los hermanos decidieron salir del lugar para luego desenvainar sus espadas…)_**

 **Takuya:** La única manera en la que podamos volver a esa casa, va a ser muertos… De lo contrario será mejor que desenvaines tu espada antes de que tú seas el que mueras…

 **Sannan Keisuke:** ¿Y qué piensan hacer? ¿Acaso piensan asesinar a cada persona que venga en su búsqueda para devolverlos con sus padres?

 **Satoshi:** Si… Y ese hombre no es nuestro padre…

 ** _(Y con un fuerte suspiro y rostro de pereza…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Jm, ya veo… En realidad no entiendo lo que sucede con ustedes dos o porque tanto rencor, pero supongo que tendré que seguir su juego por un momento… Pero prometan de que cuando esto acabe, ambos se comportaran como niños normales y nos iremos de aquí por voluntad propia… ¿Si?

 **Takuya/Satoshi:** ¡AAAAAAH!

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Entonces supongo que intentan decirme que no…

 ** _(En ese momento, Satoshi se deja ir con un sablazo vertical de manera muy rápida… Pero al ver eso, Keisuke se mueve para su izquierda y lo esquiva con mucha facilidad., aunque inmediatamente Satoshi le lanza otro sablazo horizontal hacia afuera en el área del cuello y luego uno horizontal hacia adentro al área del abdomen., pero de igual manera este se agacha logrando esquivar el primero y después salta, dando una voltereta en el aire para caer bien colocado tras sus espaldas rápidamente., quedando espaldas con espaldas junto a Satoshi…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** No lo haces tan mal mocoso, pero creo que necesitas un poco más de balance… Podría ser por el peso de tu espada, eso impide la movilidad de tu cuerpo…

 **Satoshi:** ¡Huf!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Keisuke da un fuerte empujón hacia atrás., haciendo que Satoshi salga impulsado hacia adelante y cayendo a unos metros de ahí…)_**

 **Takuya:** ¡Te matare, aaaaah!

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Este es un poco más lento, pero…

 ** _(Takuya se deja ir con toda su velocidad hacia Keisuke con intenciones de dar una fuerte estocada al pecho… Pero este lo espera pacientemente, y cuando lo ve lo suficientemente cerca…)_**

 **Takuya:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(Keisuke se deja ir hacia el frente también, pero esquiva la estocada rápidamente y se coloca al lado derecho de Takuya., a lo que aprovecha para darle un fuerte empujón usando su antebrazo derecho y su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo, causando que Takuya saliera impulsado del mismo modo que Satoshi y cayendo a varios metros de ahí boca abajo…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Vamos Takuya… Hagámoslo a como lo hemos estados entrenando, jmjmjmjmjm….

 **Takuya:** Hagámoslo Satoshi…

 **Sannan Keisuke:** ¿Hay no…, en serio?

 ** _(Ambos Takuya y Satoshi vuelven a levantarse para ponerse en guardia nuevamente… Satoshi se coloca tras sus espaldas y Takuya justo enfrente…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** **_(Estos niños son todo un problema… Aunque me pregunto porque no querrán ir a casa… O porque huyeron para comenzar… Sea lo que sea, ambos son un verdadero fastidio a pesar de tener tan corta edad… Si siguen a este ritmo, seguramente serán espadachines extremadamente poderosos cuando crezcan ya que desatan su ira sin control alguno y no tienen temor en ser lastimados. Especialmente ese otro llamado Satoshi…)_**

 ** _(Y mientras Keisuke intentaba no perderlos de vista, Satoshi se deja ir por sus espaldas con un fuerte sablazo horizontal hacia sus pantorrillas., mientras que Takuya aprovecha para llegar al mismo tiempo y asestar una fuerte estocada en su rostro., ya que sabe que Satoshi se agacharía al momento de atacar…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** **_(Nada mal para un par de mocosos…)_** ¡Pero esto se acaba ya!

 ** _(En ese momento, ambos Takuya y Satoshi sienten que sus ataques fueron repelados de manera extremadamente contundente…)_**

 **Takuya/Satoshi:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Keisuke había desenvainado ambas de sus espadas y repelado ambos ataques simultáneamente de manera tan fuerte…, que causo que Takuya y Satoshi perdieran sus espadas… Y sin dar más tiempo a pensar, Keisuke inmediatamente le coloca la punta de una espada en el cuello a cada uno de ellos., dejándolos paralizados y muy sorprendidos…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Ah, y creo que olvide decirles… También soy uno de los maestros espadachines para la tropa elite del Grupo Shinsen, y este juego termino…

 ** _(Takuya y Satoshi habían decidido rendirse…Pero aun así insistían en no querer volver a casa… Keisuke envaino ambas espadas y les brindo una mano para que ambos se levantaran…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Por cierto, ahora quiero que ambos me digan la razón en por no querer volver a casa…

 ** _(Pero en ese momento…)_**

 **Shinsen 1:** ¡Señor Sannan!

 **Shinsen 2:** Menos mal que finalmente los encuentro… Ahora podemos volver ya que se está haciendo tarde…

 **Satoshi:** Nos encontraron fácilmente…

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Si… A nosotros los Lobos de Mibu no nos cuesta mucho trabajo localizar a alguien… Especialmente a un par de mocoso malcriados… En fin…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, había diez integrantes del Grupo Shinsen en el área… Sin embargo Keisuke les pidió que esperaran mientras el conversaba con los hermanos Niimura… Fue cuando ambos les explicaron con un rostro de total odio, todo lo que ocurrió en la casa de los Niimura… Keisuke simplemente los quedaba viendo fijamente, pero sin decir nada… Pero después de tal explicación, Keisuke decidió no llevárselos… Todos ahí quedaron sorprendidos pero acordaron en decir lo que Keisuke les había indicado decir… Que no los habían encontrado y había rumores por parte de los aldeanos que los niños fueron atacados por animales salvajes y murieron en alguna parte del bosque… Y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano el gobierno mandaría más tropas para investigar, al menos eso les daría tiempo para que los hermanos pensaran en que hacer después… Sin embargo…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Saben, creo que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes… Aunque en este lugar no van a durar mucho tiempo sin que alguien del gobierno los encuentren… Hablare con los aldeanos más cercano y quiero que vayan a vivir allá… Yo me encargare del resto, nadie sabrá en donde están o necesitaran preocuparse por qué comer… Al menos tendrán todo el tiempo que necesiten para hacer lo que quieran con sus solitarias vidas…

 ** _(Pero a pesar de todo, los hermanos Niimura decidieron hacer caso y se mudaron de lugar… El tiempo fue pasando y a los mese después, todo marchaba justo a como lo habían planeado… Un día, Keisuke llego a la aldea y les ofreció un pequeño regalo que dejo a ambos hermanos bastante sorprendidos…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Tomen esto… Creo que les será más adecuado con sus habilidades que intentan desarrollar…

 ** _(Keisuke le había lanzado una espada a cada uno de ellos… Eran unas espadas Kodachi, la espada katana de mediano tamaño., la cual les haría más fácil desarrollar sus técnicas de alta velocidad… Ambos las tenían en sus manos y las quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento… Luego las desenvainaron y comenzaron a inspeccionarlas por todas partes…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** Estas espadas en realidad son lo mejor que pueda haber… Hecha por el famoso Shakku Arai, el mejor fabricante de espadas en nuestro tiempo… En realidad ese sujeto hace toda una obra de arte cuando se trata de fabricar espadas… Ah por cierto, he decidido ayudarles con sus entrenamientos un poco. Si lo miro del punto de vista de un maestro de espadas, me interesa mucho ver sus habilidades desarrollarse… Aunque creo que ustedes ya tienen su propio estilo de lucha, pero al menos me gustaría ver que tan lejos puedan llegar… En fin, nos vemos y disfruten sus regalos….

 ** _(Luego Keisuke se marchó… Pero el tiempo continuaba avanzando y los hermanos comenzaron a entrenar con las pequeñas espadas, teniendo mejores resultados en su balance y velocidad… Sus sablazos y estocadas eran mucho mejor que antes, además que Satoshi fue desarrollando aún más velocidad que antes a medida que el tiempo pasaba., técnica que compartió con su hermano Takuya… Ambos hermanos estaban poniendo mucho empeño para fortalecerse de manera impresionante… Keisuke asistía mucho en sus entrenamientos, sin embargo no en todos., y era ahí en donde los hermanos comenzaron a desarrollar diversas técnicas utilizadas como dúo al momento de un enfrentamiento… Pero a pesar de estar siendo ayudados por Keisuke en muchas ocasiones, ambos hermanos siempre utilizaban sus katanas de tamaño normal enfrente de el al momento de entrenarlos… Por alguna razón no querían que alguien se diera cuenta de sus avance con las pequeñas espadas ni sus técnicas…, ni si quiera Keisuke quien les ayudaba con frecuencia… Y de esa manera pasaron tres años y ambos tenían trece, viviendo una vida cada vez más aislada en su pequeña casa en esa humilde aldea en donde casi nadie les veía… Todos ahí se preguntaban en que momento entrenaban o si aún seguían con vida, ya que jamás se les veían sus rostros., nadie a excepción de Keisuke… Aunque incluso de el mismo comenzaron a distanciarse cada vez más y más… Un día por la mañana en un amplio salón de una casa gubernamental…)_**

 **Ministro 1:** Bien señor Niimura, al parecer es el momento del encuentro y su majestad pregunta en donde están sus hijos… No creo que sea muy cortes de su parte en haberlo hecho venir por ninguna razón…

 **Señor Niimura:** Entiendo, pero lo que pasa es que mis hijos han desaparecido y no hemos dado con su paradero… A decir verdad, incluso temo que ya estén muertos.

 **Ministro 1:** ¿Y porque no nos había dicho sobre este incidente señor Niimura?

 **Señor Niimura:** **_(Lo que pasa es que tenía las esperanzas que algún día volvieran, y por eso decidí dar aviso únicamente a personas de confianza pertenecientes al gobierno para que estos no publicaran lo que había sucedido… De ninguna manera iba arriesgarlo todo en ser descalificado antes de tiempo… Y si ni siquiera el Grupo Shinsen pudo encontrarlos, entonces talvez si estarán muertos…)_** Bueno, simplemente esperaba a poder encontrarlos. He depositados muchos esfuerzos para poder dar con ellos, pero talvez si estén muertos después de todo…

 **Ministro 1:** Entonces lo único que puedo decirle, es que puede comenzar con su ceremonia tradicional junto a la familia Sasaki… Una vez que termine su ceremonia, usted quedara automáticamente descalificado si sus hijos aun no aparecen… ¿Le quedo claro señor Niimura?

 **Señor Niimura:** Claro que sí señor…

 ** _(Y comenzó la pequeña ceremonia que consiste en intercambiar una copa de sake entre miembros de ambas familias… Los guerreros se ofrecían sake entre sí, al igual que los líderes familiares. Sin embargo, el señor Sasaki fue el único que tomo del sake llevado por el señor Niimura., ya que Takuya y Satoshi no habían aparecido… Y pesar de eso, el señor Niimura insistía a que Sho y Sakura tomaran también, pero el señor Sasaki se los impidió… Pero después de un momento, la ceremonia había concluido y el momento de anunciar el ganador había llegado…)_**

 **Ministro 2:** Y bien, tenemos el ganador de este encuentro… Por cuestión de no contar con sus guerreros quienes habían acordado representar a la familia Niimura…, el ganador de este encuentro ha sido…

 **?:** Esto aún no se decide…

 **Todos:** ¡¿…?!

 **Señor Niimura:** Esa voz…

 ** _(Repentinamente ven que de la parte más oscura del salón en donde escucharon la voz hablarles, aparecieron ambos Takuya y Satoshi caminando hacia ellos…)_**

 **Sho:** **_(No los había notado que estaban en ese lugar… Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí…)_**

 **Sakura:** **_(Jm… Al parecer los hermanos tontos han decidido luchar… Pero nada cambia, nosotros ganaremos el encuentro y pondremos nuestro apellido en orgullo…)_**

 **Señor Niimura:** ¿Lo ven? ¡Ahí están, sabía que vendrían! **_(Lucen bastante diferentes… Bastante descuidados en apariencia si me lo preguntan… Solo espero que puedan ganarles y así podre finalmente cumplir con mi sueño…)_**

 ** _(Los hermanos Niimura estaban más altos de estatura e igual de delgados… Tenían sus cabellos mucho más largo que antes, lo cual les llegaba a los hombros y su ropa era todo de negro… En sus espaldas portaban sus espadas katanas de tamaño completo y tenían un rostro bastante serios y fríos… Pero después de haberse presentado ante el emperador quien los quedo viendo con cierto disgusto…)_**

 **Takuya:** Yo voy primero…

 **Sho:** Como quieras…

 **Ministro 1:** Lo lamento…

 **Todos:** ¡¿…?!

 **Ministro 1:** Pero nuestro gran emperador ha decidido que es muy tarde… La familia Niimura queda fuera, dejando a la familia Sasaki como los vencedores del encuentro…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡Pero eso no es justo, ellos no estaban pero han aparecido justo a tiempo!

 **Ministro 2:** ¿Acaso usted pretende discutir la decisión de nuestro gran emperador?

 **Señor Niimura:** No… Claro que no… Pero le pido al gran Tokugawa que por favor reconsidere su decisión… Por favor, al menos para dar la oportunidad de luchar y mostrar quien es la familia más fuerte…

 ** _(En ese momento, el ministro quedo viendo rápidamente de reojos hacia su lado derecho… Y en cuestión de segundos, un escuadrón de soldados se había formado y dirigido hacia el señor Niimura…)_**

 **Ministro 2:** No se volverá a repetir señor Niimura… La única razón por la que aún sigue con vida y hemos tolerado tal imprudencia por parte suya, ha sido por todos los años de servicios que los Niimura han dado para este gobierno… Pero si vuelve a cuestionar las ordenes de nuestro lord, usted morirá aquí mismo en estos momentos…

 **Señor Niimura:** Bien… Perdón por mi comportamiento inadecuado, lo entiendo… Y si no hay nada más que decir, entonces con su permiso., me retiro…

 ** _(El señor Niimura decidió retirarse y la familia Sasaki quedó festejando por un momento para luego retirarse también… Todo había acabado para la familia Niimura, y el tiempo para bajar del trono como los más fuertes había llegado… Cosa que puso en vergüenza al señor Niimura e hizo volverse loco de furia al llegar a casa. Estaba completamente desquiciado y comenzó a romper todo lo que encontrara en su camino… Se puso a tomar mucho sake y así pasaron las horas… Pero en ese momento, Takuya y Satoshi habían aparecido y vieron que su padre estaba en el área en donde solían entrenar. Estaba sentado en el piso y con una botella de sake en sus manos, maldiciendo a todos por lo que había ocurrido… Fue cuando Satoshi se armó de valor y decidió acercarse…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Hola padre… Sé que han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí pero…

 ** _(Y después Satoshi decidió agacharse para poder hablarle más de cerca… Takuya también se acercó, pero quedo de pies justo atrás de Satoshi…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Solo quiero decir que lo lamento mucho… Esto era más importante para ti que cualquier otra cosa, lo sabemos… Pero si aún lo quieres, podemos estar junto a como una familia… Creo que eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa…

 **Señor Niimura:** Mira esto Satoshi… ¿Sabe que pienso hacer con esto?

 ** _(El señor Niimura saca una daga que tenía oculta en la parte trasera de su cinturón y la muestra…)_**

 **Satoshi/Takuya:** ¡¿…?!

 **Señor Niimura:** Ya no importa nada… Estamos en ruina y todo acabo… Pero te equivocas en algo que dijiste Satoshi…

 **Satoshi:** ¿En qué me equivoco padre?

 **Señor Niimura:** Este sueño siempre ha valido más que tu propia vida Satoshi… Y ahora que no lo tengo, nada más importa… ¡Sabes, mereces morir!

 **Satoshi:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, el señor Niimura lanza un fuerte sablazo con su mano izquierda hacia arriba., impactando el rostro de Satoshi desde su pómulo izquierdo hasta la parte derecha de su frente… Eso le causo una enorme herida, cual lo cegó por un momento producto a la sangre que caía en sus ojos…)_**

 **Takuya:** ¡Satoshi!

 ** _(Al caer de espaldas, el señor Niimura aprovecha para dejarse ir con una estocada dirigida al corazón de Satoshi, quien aún estaba en el piso boca arriba intentando limpiar su rostro… Pero Takuya rápidamente lo toma por su camisa y lo jala fuertemente para su lado, apartándolo justo a tiempo antes de que este recibiera la mortal estocada… Satoshi finalmente se pudo levantar y camino unos pasos, alejándose un poco de su padre para luego caer de rodillas y empuñar sus manos fuertemente para dejar ir un fuerte grito desgarrador mientras miraba hacia arriba…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAH, PORQUEEEEEE!

 ** _(En ese momento Takuya quedo viendo a su padre con ojos de furia, pero no hizo nada… Fue cuando ambos decidieron largarse del lugar sin decir más nada… El señor Niimura simplemente los quedo viendo y con un rostro muy enfadado, comenzó a maldecirlos sin parar….Ambos continuaron corriendo hasta desaparecer del área, buscando como volver de regreso a su aldea…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Grrrrrrr…. ¡Lo matare, juro que lo matare! ¡Maldito bastardo merece morir!

 **Takuya:** ¡Tranquilízate Satoshi, ahora no es el momento de hacer, nada! ¡Necesitamos curar esta enorme herida antes de que te desangres, luego veremos que hacemos!

 **Satoshi:** ¡Ni la mismísima muerte lo impedirá! ¡Yo no moriré hasta haber acabado con su miserable vida! ¡No le importa la familia, ese maldito sujeto merece morir!

 **Takuya:** **_(Me pregunto que habrá pasado con mama, no la vi por ningún lado….)_**

 ** _(Y por ser muy rápidos, no duraron mucho tiempo antes de estar de regreso en casa… Y como de costumbre, nadie los vio entrar y simplemente permanecieron ahí de manera muy callada intentando curar la herida de Satoshi… Sin embargo después de varias horas, ambos hermanos se quedaban viendo fijamente sin decirse nada… Era extraño, pero al parecer tenían una cierta conexión mental que ayudaba mucho al momento de actuar simultáneamente… Fue cuando Takuya se levantó y le hablo de manera muy seria…)_**

 **Takuya:** Esto no puede seguir así hermano… Debemos enterrar nuestro pasado, o de lo contrario seguiremos lamentándonos por cada cosa mal que nos hacen…

 **Satoshi:** Sé a qué te refieres… Deberíamos mandar a todos al infierno y hacerles sentir lo placentero que es cuando uno intenta buscar la paz y no la consigue por culpa de esas malditas personas que piensan a como ese maldito Niimura…

 **Takuya:** Así es… Pero no podemos hacerlo en estos momentos… Aun no somos los suficientemente fuertes… Vayámonos de aquí y volvamos al lugar en donde estábamos, ahí podremos entrenar hasta caer de cansancio… Luego cuando nos sintamos listos, volvamos para rectificar todos nuestros errores…

 **Satoshi:** Si… Me parece una buena idea…

 **Takuya:** Bien, entonces ya está decidido… Pero antes de eso, necesito un favor tuyo Satoshi…

 **Satoshi:** Que favor… ¡¿…?!

 ** _(Y repentinamente Takuya toma su espada sin pensarla dos veces, y se cortó el rostro justo de la misma manera que su hermano Satoshi para quedar en igual de condiciones… Satoshi no le dijo nada y simplemente lo que daba viendo hasta que terminara, y luego comenzó a curarlo…)_**

 **Takuya:** Lo vez Satoshi, ahora ambos estamos cicatrizados tanto por dentro de nosotros, a como lo estamos por fuera…

 **Satoshi:** Si… Es un pacto entre dos hermanos que nada ni nadie romperá jamás…

 **Takuya:** Todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino, debe de morir…

 **Satoshi:** Y así será Takuya… Mandaremos al infierno a todas esas malditas basura…

 ** _(Y después de unas horas, los hermanos Niimura habían empacado las cosas que habían decidido llevar y luego se largaron de la aldea, volviendo al mismo lugar de siempre… Sin embargo no pasaron mucho tiempo ahí, ya que a los pocos meses de haber llegado., decidieron mudarse a otro lugar muy lejos… Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo, ya que sabían que había muchas personas en esa área que podían delatar su paradero… Fue el caso de Keisuke, quien llego a la aldea pocos minutos después de que ambos hermanos habían partido y no los encontró… Pregunto a todos ahí pero nadie parecía saber nada, es como si la misma tierra se los hubiese tragado…)_**

 **Sannan Keisuke:** **_(Quien sabe que habrá pasado con esos dos… Una cosa si es segura, si esos mocosos aún siguen con vida…, seguramente será un serio problema para alguien en un futuro no muy lejano… Sin embargo, no me parecía justo todo eso que les estaba pasando y por eso decidí ayudarlos… Jm, supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá…)_**

 ** _(Y después de pensar por un momento, Keisuke decide tomar en sus manos una bolsa que llevaba como regalo para ambos hermanos… En la bolsa había algo que probablemente les hubiese cambiado el destino por completo, o talvez no… Esa bolsa contenía dos uniformes del Grupo Shinsen, ya que Keisuke pretendía adoptarlos para luego entrenarlos y formar parte de los temidos Lobos De Mibu… Sin embargo decidió poner una leve sonrisa en su rostro y se retiró del lugar sin decir más nada… El tiempo fue avanzando y muchos años pasaron… Los hermanos Niimura tenían aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad, y jamás dejaron de entrenar hasta perfeccionar sus mortales técnicas, al menos las mayorías de las técnicas creadas por ellos mismos. Con el tiempo, ambos hermanos eran igual de fuertes y no titubeaban al momento de atacar o asestar sus técnicas. Ambos se ayudaban mutuamente para fortalecer lo que al otro le faltaba y así sucesivamente… El odio que llevaban por dentro fue el combustible que los alimentaba a diario para sobre pasar cualquier situación dolorosa que estos podrían vivir o recordar… Y a medida en que el tiempo iba pasando, su odio hacia la humanidad iba creciendo., sobre todo para aquellas personas que ante los ojos de ellos, fueron culpables de tanto dolor que atravesaron mientras eran niños… Ambos habían decidido cerrar y enterrar sus corazones, jurando no sentir sentimientos por nada ni nadie., cosas que los llevo a realizar muchísimos asesinatos con el afán de perfeccionar sus técnicas y al mismo tiempo perder amor por la humanidad al no respetar la vida en si… Ambos estaban fuera de control y la hora para revivir su pasado, había llegado… Pero justo antes de salir a realizar la tarea que tanto tiempo les había llevado planear…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¿Mira Takuya, que te parece esto?

 **Takuya:** Jm… Me agrada…

 ** _(Satoshi había aparecido con dos antifaces que cubrirían la mitad de sus rostros, desde sus frentes hasta la parte baja de sus narices… El antifaz era negro y decidieron ocuparlo para tapar aquella gran cicatriz en sus rostros… Sin embargo, había otra razón por hacer eso…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Desde este momento en adelante, ocuparemos esto para ocultar nuestros rostros… Así enterraremos nuestro pasado al no dejarlos ver por nadie… Nuestro atuendo completamente negro representara la muerte de nuestros corazones al igual que la muerte que causaremos a todos aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino…

 **Takuya:** Me parece muy buena idea Satoshi… Es más, enterremos el maldito apellido Niimura de una buena vez… Mejor basémonos a nuestra exquisita técnica que tanto hemos luchado para perfeccionar… Shinkirou-ryu **_(Tecnica o arte del espejismo)_** , Iten Shinkirou…

 **Satoshi:** Los hermanos Iten Shinkirou… Jm, me agrada… Que así sea, y que lo demás muera y sea enterrado…

 ** _(Ambos eran idénticos, de alta estatura y delgada contextura., cabello largo y lizo hasta la mitad de la espalda… Visten con una camisa negra elástica de mangas largas muy ajustada al cuerpo, un pantalón negro desajustado estilo samurái cuyo mangas son amarradas por unas botas negras no muy altas. Incluso usan guantes negros… Y con aquella especie de mascara que abarca hasta la mitad de sus rostros, lucían más macabros... También utilizan una especie de capa o abrigo largo y negro que lleva una especie de capucha, haciéndolos aún más difíciles de reconocer. Y con una voz bastante tenebrosa, los hermanos Iten Shinkirou estaban listos para partir… Salieron a tarde horas de la noche, y ambos se movían como una sombra… Avanzaron y avanzaron hasta finalmente llegar a su destino… Finalmente habían llegado a su antiguo hogar en donde aún se encontraban sus padres viviendo, ya que al parecer el gobierno decidió no quitarles su vivienda a pesar de lo que habían acordado… Pero justo al momento de entrar, encontraron a su padre arrodillado en el piso con una daga muy familiar en sus manos… Pero eso no fue lo único que encontraron al llegar, ya que su madre estaba acostada justo en el piso enfrente de su padre ya muerta encima de una charca de sangre… Al parecer con los años transcurridos, el señor Niimura había empeorado tanto por lo que había pasado, que este fue el día en que había decidido acabar con todo… Y mientras sostenía su daga en mano, escucho una voz tenebrosa hablarle… Y a pesar de ser Satoshi el que le hablo, su voz había cambiado mucho y ya no se podía reconocer…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Hasta que finalmente lo hiciste, maldito cobarde…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡¿Quién diablos está ahí?!

 **Satoshi:** La muerte nos llega a todos, pero la tuya será la próxima….

 ** _(Repentinamente ambos salieron desde las sobras, y se mostraron frente a él…)_**

 **Takuya:** Hola señor Niimura… ¿Qué sucede, acaso no reconoces la voz de tus propios hijos?

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡¿Que rayos son ustedes?! ¡¿Takuya, Satoshi?! ¡Ustedes están muertos para mí!

 **Satoshi:** En eso tienes razón… Estamos tan muertos para ti a como tú lo estas para nosotros… Llego la hora de pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho en todo este tiempo…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¿En realidad asesinaran a su propio padre?

 **Takuya:** Nuestro padre murió cuando él mismo asesino a su propia familia con tanto egoísmo y odio… ¿Recuerda señor Niimura?… Tu estúpido encuentro familiar era más importante que la unión de tu familia… Incluso asesinaste a la mujer que te ha acompañado por tantos años, aguantando cada estúpida decisión que tomabas…

 **Satoshi:** Ahora tu trabajo ha concluido y has terminado de acabar con lo que te quedaba de familia… Eres un maldito egoísta y por eso pagaras muy caro…

 **Los Iten Shinkirou:** Hasta nunca señor Niimura…

 **Señor Niimura:** ¡AAAAAH, AAAAAAAAH!

 ** _(Los hermanos Iten Shinkirou comenzaron a torturar al señor Niimura, ya que ambos querían que sufriera mucho por todo lo que había hecho desde que eran niños., especialmente en ver lo que este acababa de hacer con la señora Niimura… Ambos decidieron tomarse su tiempo en lo que hacían, y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gritos desgarradores que el señor Niimura daba al momento de ser constantemente atacado… Y después de finalmente terminar lo que estaban haciendo, tomaron el cuerpo de la señora Niimura y lo enterraron en un hermoso jardín que tenían en la parte trasera de esa casa… El mismo jardín que la señora Niimura había pasado toda su vida cuidando con mucho esmero... Fue la única vez en que ambos hermanos Shinkirou derramaron unas lágrimas por alguien en este mundo… El señor Niimura había quedado completamente irreconocible, tirado en la sala de la espaciosa casa… Luego decidieron marcharse del lugar para volver a su humilde vivienda… El tiempo continúo avanzando y pocos meses después, ambos venían de realizar otro asesinato… Eran las once de la noche cuando estos estaban regresando a su humilde casa, pero al llegar., pudieron ver en que había una fogata encendida y una persona estaba de espaldas sentada justo enfrente de la vivienda…)_** ****

 **Los Iten Shinkirou:** ¡¿…?!

 **Satoshi:** Oye amigo, creo que estas en el lugar menos adecuado…

 **Takuya:** De todos los lugares que pudiste haber escogido para pasar la noche, escogiste el que acabara con tu vida…

 ** _(Y sin mostrar su rostro, esa persona decide hablarles…)_**

 **?:** Saben… Pera ser unos fugitivos, no fue muy difícil de encontrarlos…

 **Satoshi:** Maldito entrometido… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

 **Takuya:** No importa Satoshi, de todos modos va a morir…

 **?:** Tranquilos, no vine a luchar…, aun… Simplemente tenía curiosidad de conocerlos… Ahora que logro a verlos en persona, me siento mucho mejor… En realidad tienen un aspecto infernal y creo que eso debe de ser algo que va de la mano con sus habilidades…

 ** _(En ese momento, Satoshi desenvaina su espada., pero la persona misteriosa lo escucha y queda viendo de reojos… Y sin decir una sola palabra más, Satoshi se deja ir con una relampagueante velocidad y lanza un sablazo horizontal justo a las espaldas del sujeto… Pero este dejo rastro de una leve imagen y desapareció frente a sus ojos…)_**

 **Takuya:** **_(Vaya, es extremadamente veloz…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¿Con que quieres medir velocidad, he…?

 ** _(En ese momento, Satoshi empezó a seguirle los pasos al desconocido e intenta llegar a él. Sin embargo, el desconocido deja de huir y se queda paralizado justo enfrente de él… Y a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, ni Satoshi ni Takuya lograban verle el rostro y únicamente se dejaban guiar por su silueto que a duras penas se miraba en la oscuridad al retirarse de la fogata…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Soy más rápido que tú y no podrás escapar…

 **?:** Creo que tienes razón, pero la velocidad no es lo único que importa al momento de luchar… Si crees que me equivoco, ven e inténtalo…

 **Satoshi:** Bien, como quieras., aquí voy…

 ** _(Mientras tanto, Takuya aún no intervenía y simplemente observaba para estudiar la situación…)_**

 **Takuya:** Es extraño, pero creo que Satoshi debería tener cuidado con este sujeto… Esta demasiado confiado y eso no parecer ser fanfarronerías…

 ** _(Satoshi se enfadó mucho se de ir hacia el de manera muy rápida, le lanza un sablazo horizontal directo al cuello., pero de repente siente que su ataque fue repelado con mucha rapidez y facilidad…)_**

 **Satoshi:** **_(Tiene buena velocidad considerando que tiene un espada katana de tamaño completo pero…)_**

 ** _(Y después de que el extraño repelara su primer ataque, Satoshi le lanza una combinación de sablazos a diversas partes de su cuerpo… Y lo único que se podía ver en la oscuridad, eran los chispazos al momento de que ambas espadas colisionaran…)_**

 **Takuya:** **_(Justo a como lo pensé… Satoshi parece ser más rápido que ese sujeto, pero al momento de utilizar la espada., ese sujeto lo supera en habilidades. Grrrrrrr…. Acaso se quiere pasar de listo con nosotros…)_**

 ** _(¡Pero después de haber intentado varios sablazos pero sin tener éxito, Satoshi decide utilizar su extraordinaria velocidad para aparecer en las espaldas del extraño y lanzar una fuerte estocada!)_**

 **?:** Nada mal, pero necesitas más que eso para poder vencerme…

 **Satoshi:** Ya veremos…

 ** _(Pero después de haber lanzado su estocada frontal, Satoshi ve como al sujeto gira su cuerpo rápidamente para repelar su ataque, impactando su espada hacia arriba de manera contundente… Y al quedar con su mano derecha hacia arriba, el sujeto lanza una fuerte patada que impacta a Satoshi en el pecho., haciendo que este retroceda el paso pero sin caer… Pero cuando Satoshi vuelve a ver nuevamente, el sujeto había dado un salto para propinarle una estocada desde arriba, pero lo ve a tiempo y da un salto más hacia atrás., logrando esquivar la estocada del sujeto… Sin embargo a pesar de que el sujeto faya su estocada, aprovecha que clava su espada en el piso., para impulsarse de ella misa y lanzar una segunda patada lateral con su pie derecho que impacta nuevamente el pecho a Satoshi., haciendo que esta vez sí caiga de espaldas… Y sin parar ni por un instante, el sujeto nuevamente se lanza con otra estocada directo al pecho de Satoshi mientras este está en el piso, pero el sujeto faya por la poderosa técnica de Satoshi., quien desapareció justo frente sus ojos, haciéndolo pensar que lo había atravesado cuando en realidad solo había atravesado una imagen de él…)_**

 **?:** Nada mal… Ahora entiendo en que consiste tu técnica, y veo que eres igual de fuerte a como los rumores lo cuentan… Pero creo que aun te falta perfeccionarla, y si lucho contigo utilizando mis técnicas., acabaría con ustedes…

 **Takuya:** **_(¡¿Maldito, como pudo descifrar nuestra técnica tan rápido?! ¿Bien, talvez pudo haberlo hecho con uno solo., pero que pasaría si ambos atacamos al mismo tiempo? Nuestras técnicas cambian mucho al momento de combinar fuerzas y espero esté listo para morir…)_**

 **?:** **_(Por la manera en como el otro sujeto se está moviendo, sé que tiene intenciones de luchar con migo… Creo que aún no entienden que no podrán vencerme si lucho con todas mis fuerzas… Pero este juego terminara justo ahora antes de que me hagan enfadar…)_**

 **Satoshi:** **_(Takuya quiere combinar fuerzas… Grrrrrrr…., maldito sujeto cree que puede vencernos, ya vera… Acabaremos con su miserable vida…)_**

 ** _(Y justo a como lo habían pensado, ambos Takuya y Satoshi se pusieron en guardia., dejando al sujeto en medio de ellos dos… Luego ambos comenzaron a moverse tan rápidos, que parecía que había al menos una docena de ellos por todas partes… El sujeto no hacía nada y simplemente intentaba seguirlos con la vista… Pero repentinamente, ambos se dejan ir con ataques de ilusiones intentando confundir al sujeto para después aprovechar y asestar una estocada o sablazo real… Sin embargo no funcionaba, ya que el sujeto se movía rápidamente esquivando todos los ataques., para no repelarlos con su espada y así no quedar desprotegido…)_**

 **Takuya:** **_(¡Maldito sujeto es astuto, pero ya me canse de esto y llego la hora de terminar con su juego!)_**

 **Satoshi:** **_(¡Muere!)_**

 ** _(Y después de pasar unos minutos así, finalmente Takuya y Satoshi se lanzan para asestar sus ataques reales… ¡Satoshi lanza un sablazo horizontal de derecha a izquierda hacia el cuello del sujeto, mientras que Takuya da un salto y se lanza por atrás para propinarle una estocada desde arriba por las espaldas del sujeto!)_**

 **?:** ¡GRRRRRAAAAH!

 ** _(El sujeto cambio de expresión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo su espada con ambas manos para aumentar las fuerzas de su envión… Después lanza un fuerte sablazo horizontal para impactar espadas con Satoshi y haciendo que este pierda su espada producto al contundente choque, pero el sujeto continua girando su cuerpo hacia esa misma dirección y lanza un segundo sablazo horizontal que aprovecho mientras Satoshi estaba desprotegido…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¡AAAAAH!

 ** _(¡El sujeto logra a asestar su segundo sablazo, impactando a Satoshi en su pecho desde su izquierda hasta su derecha., causándole una herida profunda que lo lanza hacia atrás y cae de espaldas completamente derrotado! Inmediatamente el sujeto se dio la vuelta y repela la estocada de Takuya, quien lo hace perder un poco el balance., cosa que el sujeto aprovecha para agarrarlo de su camisa mientras aún estaba en el aire y da media vuelta para estrellarlo contra el piso impactando su rostro primero… ¡Al caer, Takuya se da la vuelta lentamente pero muy aturdido., y repentinamente siente una estocada en su hombro izquierdo!)_**

 **Takuya:** Grrrrrrr….

 **?:** Y bien… ¿Aun quieren continuar con este juego?

 ** _(En ese momento, Takuya y Satoshi quedaron viendo al sujeto por un momento y luego ambos perdieron el conocimiento…)_**

 **?:** Jm… Eso fue divertido…

 ** _(Y después de dos días inconscientes, Takuya y Satoshi despiertan en su humilde casa y ven que ambos están vendados… Sus espadas estaban a su lado y todo estaba en orden… Ambos se quedan viendo y deciden levantarse al mismo tiempo para salir a ver que sucedía afuera… Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa en ver al sujeto aun ahí, sin embargo ambos estaban bastante calmados y decidieron preguntarles quien era… Aunque había otra cosa que les sorprendió bastante…)_**

 **Takuya:** ¿Dime quien eres tú y como rayos le hiciste para ser tan fuerte con la edad que tienes?

 **Enimishio:** Disculpen por no haberme presentado antes, pero mi nombre es Enimishio Komagata y recientemente me di cuenta de ustedes por rumores de algunos policías y personas en aldeas aledañas que he visitado debido a mi… Bueno, digamos que debido a mi entrenamiento, jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Satoshi:** **_(Esos ojos… ¿Con que Enimishio Komagata eh?... Tiene una mirada más espeluznante que nosotros mismos… Percibo completa ira en él y deseos de asesinatos… Jm, me agrada mucho…)_** ****¿Y dime Enimishio, cuál es tu propósito aquí aparte de tu entrenamiento? ¿Porque aún no te has ido?

 **Enimishio:** Quería comprobar por mi propia cuenta y saber si los rumores eran ciertos… Todos hablan de unos sujetos muy hábiles quienes andan cometiendo asesinatos en diversas partes de la ciudad… Yo estuve presente en el penúltimo lugar que ustedes cometieron sus asesinatos, y decidí seguirlos hasta dar con este lugar… Decidí esperarlos para probar sus fuerzas, lo cual resultó ser un encuentro muy satisfactorio…

 **Takuya:** ¿Y qué ganas con eso?

 **Satoshi:** **_(Yo sentí que alguien nos observaba mientras asesinábamos aquella familia samurái, ahora entiendo porque… Pero lo que me sorprende es que pudo burlar mis sentidos… Este sujeto es extremadamente fuerte a pesar de ser un adolecente…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Desde que el gobierno Tokugawa fue derrocado y el Meiji subió al poder, mi padre intenta dar un golpe de estado para acabar con ellos…

 **Los Iten Shinkirou:** ¡¿…?!

 **Enimishio:** Fue traicionado e intentaron acabar con su vida… Eso es algo que jamás les perdonara… Yo intento ayudarle para cuando ese tiempo llegue… Pero mientras tanto, aún queda algunos años para eso, y los pienso aprovechar para fortalecerme lo más que pueda… Sin embargo, pretendo reunir mis propios guerreros al igual que él y demostrarle que puede contar con migo para cuando se apodere del país… Estará orgulloso de mí sin duda alguna…

 ** _(Enimishio Komagata decidió contarles todo lo que ocurre con muchos detalles… De igual manera les conto lo poderoso que es su padre Makoto Shishio, lo cual ambos hermanos quedaron muy intrigados en formar parte de su poderosa organización…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Y bien… Díganme si están dispuestos a unirse con migo… Les aseguro que se divertirán mucho…

 ** _(De inmediato, ambos hermanos decidieron acceder con dicha propuesta… Pero todavía había una cosa más…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Desde este punto en adelante, yo seré señor Enimishio para ustedes no importa la edad que tenga… Obedecerán mis órdenes sin titubear, y les prometo que para cuando nuestra misión acabe… Todos seremos muy afortunados…

 ** _(Al ser derrotados y haber presenciado su gran poder, ambos hermanos estaban más que dispuestos en servirle como sus más fieles guerreros… Pero el respeto no fue ganado con esa simple y única derrota… Enimishio permaneció con ellos varios años, ayudándolos a fortalecer sus técnicas mortales… Pero al mismo tiempo los utilizo para fortalecerse a sí mismo, aunque de esa estadía surgieron varia nuevas técnicas que servirían más tarde para dicha misión… Los tres ellos se volvieron mucho más fuertes que antes, sin embargo el respeto por Enimishio Komagata fue creciendo por agradecimiento a tanto ayuda., mucho más que por el temor a su fortaleza… Eso los convirtió aún más leales a él y dispuesto en ayudarlo a lo que quisiera hacer… Un día por la mañana después de varios años juntos, todos decidieron abandonar el lugar y marcharse hacia el escondite de Makoto Shishio… Decidieron incendiar la pequeña casa y marcharse de ahí, dejando todo atrás… Al irse, pondrían fin a todo lo que tenía que ver con el apellido Niimura y su tormentoso pasado… Pasado que Enimishio Komagata ya sabía que tenían y fue la razón por querer ayudarlos a ser más fuertes. Mas para desahogar su furia y dolor en algo que le sería de gran ayuda, aprovechando lo poderosos que ambos hermanos Iten Shinkiro son… Ahora quedaría en verse de la manera en como terminaran con dicha misión, ya que les toca pasar por un mundo de problemas al enfrentarse a los guerreros más hábiles quienes no dudarán en detenerlos por el bien y paz de todos en el país… Guerreros como Kenshin Himura, Hajime Saito, Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Myojin entre otros… Esto desatara un verdadero infierno para todos, y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de vivirlo…)_**


	46. Shinjo Tukusama (One-shot)

**El Indomable Corazón De Shinjo Tukusama, Un Alma Con Doble Filo…**

 ** _(Y en una pequeña provincia localizada en las orillas de Hong Kong China, en un lugar muy remoto y poco conocido., la población no superaba a los doscientos habitantes… Era un lugar bastante montañoso y boscoso en donde la gente del lugar salía a cazar para poder tener alimentos que comer, y la pobreza era algo que obligaba a muchos de ellos realizar decisiones desesperadas o pocas prudentes., todo por el bien de la provincia y sus habitantes… Sin embargo, la costumbre en el lugar consistía en que todo infante barón a partir de sus siete años de edad, debería aprender el arte del combate mano a mano., en donde arriesgarían sus propias vidas para lograr obtener el nivel más alto posible como luchador… Aunque todo esto tenía un profundo propósito, y las enseñanzas de dichas costumbres habían comenzado desde hace un par de siglos atrás… Al parecer los antiguos líderes de tal provincia habían puesto sus costumbres y reglas para todo habitante en el lugar desde el inicio de los tiempos, haciendo que las demás generaciones por venir siguieran sus pasos y no permitiendo que alguien cuestionara sus enseñanzas… Y desde ese tiempo en adelante, así se hicieron las cosas… Pero en una muy humilde choza, había una familia de cinco integrantes… Era un hombre delegado, mediana estatura y cabello estilo varonil de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad por el nombre de Kenta, una bonita y delgada mujer de baja estatura y cabello corto de treintaicinco llamada Sayuri, un muy carismático anciano de baja estatura y contextura un poco gruesa de setenta con el nombre de Hiroshi, una muy cariñosa niña de cabellos largo de seis llamada Saori y un niño delgado de cabellos corto estilo varonil de siete años de edad llamado Shinjo… Era una mañana muy tranquila y todo parecía estar en orden, mientras tanto., Shinjo jugaba junto a otros niños y su hermanita de menos edad…)_**

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¡Oye Shinjo! ¡No corras muy rápido o de lo contrario los demás niños caerán por querer atraparte!

 **Shinjo:** ¡Esta bien abuelito! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y desde la ventana de la humilde choza, la mama de Shinjo se asoma y le dice al abuelo Hiroshi que el desayuno ya estaba listo, era tiempo de entrar…)_**

 **Sayuri:** Vamos papa, tienes que dejar de consentir tanto a Shinjo., él tiene que aprender a ser más responsable… Por favor llámalo para que ambos desayunen...

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Nada de eso Sayuri, el tiempo de un niño pasa desapercibido y cuando menos lo esperan, ya son adultos! ¡Tienen que disfrutarlo al máximo, jajajajaja! Además, en nuestra familia nunca habíamos tenido un varón… Shinjo es el primero después de tantas generaciones… Saori me recuerda tanto a ti, y por eso la adoro., pero es la primera vez que tengo la dicha de tener a un nieto, y Shinjo es más de lo que yo podría haber pedido… Es tan alegre y curioso… Valiente igual a como lo somos su padre y yo… Es un niño que radia felicidad a todo aquel lo conozca… Siempre dispuesto ayudar a los demás.

 **Sayuri:** Si, si, si… Tú siempre dices lo mismo para evitar que lo regañe, pero no olvides al menos mostrarle un poco de firmeza cuando lo necesite.

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Si, si, si… ¡Y tú siempre dices eso cuando lo quieres regañar, jajajajaja! ¡Oye Kenta!

 **Kenta:** ¿Si?….

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¿Quieres decirle a tu esposa aquí, que no hay la necesidad de ser tan estricta con mi nieto Shinjo?

 **Kenta:** ¡Creo que Sayuri jamás va a comprender otra cosa que no sea orden y disciplina, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Sayuri cruzo sus brazos de manera enfadada por ver que ambos se estaban burlando de ella… Pero después de un momento, también se puso a reír… Y a los pocos minutos, ambos niños entraron., a lo que Sayuri sirvió el desayuno y todos se sentaron reunidos en una vieja mesa…)_**

 **Kenta:** **_(Es increíble en la manera como Shinjo se ha apegado tanto al señor Hiroshi… Al parecer lo ve más como su padre que a mí, jmjmjmjmjm… En realidad esos dos se quieren como padre e hijo… Me da mucho gusto en tener a alguien a como lo es el señor Hiroshi en la familia., es muy amable y de buen corazón…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿Abuelito, usted cree que algún día podríamos comer otra cosa para el desayuno que esto?

 **Saori:** Esa es una buena pregunta, esto ya me aburre…

 **Sayuri:** Niños, tienen que…

 ** _(Repentinamente, Sayuri fue interrumpida por su papa., quien la quedo viendo con una sonrisa muy tranquila y le puso su mano derecha un poco hacia arriba, como señal de detenerse…)_**

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Ustedes saben muy bien que tu padre es uno de los cazadores de la provincia, y no todos los días se corre con suerte… Además, si quieres comer algo más rico, talvez es tiempo de que tu comiences aprender a cazar Shinjo., y así veras que la situación no es tan fácil a cómo piensan… Y por eso debemos apreciar lo mucho o poco que tenemos… No olvides de que hay otras familias aquí que no tienen la misma suerte que nosotros tenemos…, aunque eso signifique comer lo mismo cada mañana…

 **Saori:** Yo quisiera aprender a cazar, así mejoraremos la situación en nuestra provincia…

 **Kenta:** Muy valiente de tu parte hija, pero no olvides de que nuestras leyes no permite que una mujer haga la cacería, y por eso debe de ser Shinjo quien aprenda…

 **Shinjo:** ¡Por mí no hay problema, seré el mejor en todo el lugar! ¡Verán como cambio todo aquí! ¡Ayudaremos a los demás a que comamos mejor!

 **Sayuri:** ¡Si, pero un cazador que no come sus alimentos y habla demasiado jamás podrá resistir y caerá en el primer intento!

 ** _(Y con un rostro muy sonrojado, Shinjo guardo silencio y se puso a comer., mientras todos se a reían… Las horas fueron pasando y en la noche, todos dormían en el mismo espacio del piso… Pero mientras todos dormían, el abuelo Hiroshi noto que Shinjo aún seguía despierto., a lo que decidió acercarse y hablarle…)_**

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¿Que sucede Shinjo, porque aun sigues despierto? Tú sabes que mañana comienzan tus lecciones de cacería y necesitas el descanso…

 **Shinjo:** Es que…

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Sabes., mejor salgamos un momento de aquí… No vaya a ser que despertemos a los demás por estar hablando… Vamos y me cuentas que tienes…

 ** _(Ambos se levantaron y decidieron salir de su pequeña choza… Era una hermosa noche estrellada y ambos se sentaron para contemplar el cielo mientras conversaban…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿Abuelito, será que nuestra situación algún día cambie?

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Creo que eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas Shinjo… Pero entiendo porque te preocupas… Ya tienes la suficiente edad para notar lo bueno y lo malo…

 **Shinjo:** ¿Porque seguimos aquí? ¿Porque no irnos a otro lugar en donde haiga mejor oportunidad de vida? Sé que nuestras leyes no nos permiten irnos de aquí, pero no creo que eso importe tanto cuando hay muchas personas pasándola tan mal…

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Shinjo, eres un niño muy inteligente sin duda alguna… Y hasta cierto punto tienes razón… Pero dime… Si nosotros nos vamos de este lugar y logramos conseguir una nueva y mejor vida… ¿Qué sentirás por los demás que se reúsan a marcharse de aquí?

 **Shinjo:** ¿Ah?

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Además, sabes que no nos permiten salir de aquí…, y hacerlo sería como quebrantar las leyes de nuestros antepasados… Y eso nos traería graves consecuencias si nos descubren… Sin embargo, prefiero quedarme y morir junto a las personas que he conocido toda mi vida… Amo ver los mismos rostros saludarme por tanto tiempo… Ver nuevas generaciones salir a jugar todas las mañanas… Todos aquí somos como una gran familia… El mundo exterior no nos ofrece más que guerras y corrupción en nuestros corazones… Hay muchos luchando para obtener poder y aplastar a los más débiles… De nada sirve ganar riquezas y perder tu corazón, nunca olvides eso Shinjo…

 **Shinjo:** Lo se abuelito… Solo que me gustaría cambiar la situación en la provincia…

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** A decir verdad, tampoco me sentiría a gusto el desfrutar una mejor vida sabiendo que los demás quedaron aquí en tal situación… Prefiero vivir y morir a su lado… Aunque eso signifique no tener muchas opciones, ya que esta provincia ha pasado por mucho más de lo que tú piensas Shinjo…

 **Shinjo:** Entiendo abuelito… Creo que fui egoísta la pensar así… Pero entiendo a qué te refieres… Intentare ver las cosas de mejor manera, y agradecer por lo mucho o poco que tengamos…

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¡Así se habla., ven aquí!

 **Shinjo:** ¡Jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y después de conversar un poco, el abuelo Hiroshi agarro a Shinjo y le comenzó a dar cosquillas, haciéndolo reír… Luego Shinjo lo abrazo y le hablo…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Abuelito… Si tú no piensas irte de este lugar, yo también quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre…

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Bueno, al menos mientras yo siga en este mundo… Después te tocara a ti tomar tus propias decisiones, esperando a que estas sean siempre las correctas claro esta…

 **Shinjo:** ¡Tu vivirás mil años, jajajajajaja!

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¡Jajajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y después de un momento, ambos se fueron a dormir… Y pasaron varias semanas, semanas en que Shinjo ya había comenzado su entrenamiento como cazador junto a su padre y abuelo, quienes salían todas las mañanas al bosque en busca de alimentos… Ambos su padre y abuelo estaban muy orgulloso de la manera en como Shinjo aprendía y avanzaba… Era muy rápido y valiente, muy hábil… El abuelo lo quedaba viendo y recordaba cuando él solía cazar también hace mucho tiempo atrás… Lo quedaba viendo y se ponía a reír y aplaudir para darle ánimo…)_**

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien Shinjo, jajajajajaja! ¡Así se hace!

 ** _(Y de esa misma manera trascurrieron tres meses más… Y una de esas mañanas, mientras se encontraban en el bosque, justo antes de comenzar su rutina de cazar…)_**

 **Kenta:** ¿Ah?

 ** _(Un escuadrón de soldados que formaba alrededor de veinte, lentamente salía de las profundidades del bosque y se dirigían hacia ellos…)_**

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¿Que sucede aquí?

 ** _(Y en muy poco tiempo, los soldados los habían rodeado… El encargado del grupo se les acerco para explicarle la situación… Era un sujeto de mediana contextura y estatura, vestido de general… Portaba una espada en su cinturón y los soldados tenían armas de fuego…)_**

 **Kenta:** ¿Díganos que es lo que quieren aquí, porque nos rodean?

 **General:** Nosotros venimos por parte de Hitsuma Miyamoto, y creo que saben muy bien la razón porque estamos aquí…

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¡¿Hitsuma Miyamoto?! ¡¿Pero porque?!

 **Kenta:** ¡Esto debe de ser un error, nosotros ya teníamos un acuerdo hace mucho tiempo atrás!

 **Shinjo:** ¿Padre, abuelito..., que es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Quiénes son estas personas y que quieren?

 ** _(En ese momento, Hiroshi y Kenta se pusieron enfrente de Shinjo como quienes lo estaban protegiendo de algo, pero Shinjo no entendía absolutamente nada., ni por qué estaban ahí… Sin embargo, el general se les acerco y les hablo con un tono más fuerte…)_**

 **General:** ¡¿Que intentan hacer?! ¡¿Acaso pretenden ir en contra de las leyes del señor Miyamoto?! ¡Soldados!

 ** _(En ese momento, todos los soldados levantaron sus armas y los apuntaron… Shinjo estaba muy asustado y su corazón latía muy fuerte al ver a todos esos soldados listos para disparar…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿Padre? ¿Abuelito?

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Habíamos acordado que nuestros hijos ya no tendrían que asistir a su programa de entrenamientos, que eso ya se había acabado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué vienen con eso ahora?

 **General:** ¡El señor Hitsuma Miyamoto es el encargado ahora, ya que su padre ha muerto y sus órdenes fueron en restablecer el programa de luchas para esta provincia nuevamente!

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** **_(Lo suponía… El padre de Hitsuma Miyamoto había acabado con esto hace mucho tiempo atrás, y su hijo siempre estuvo en contra de esa decisión… Y ahora que su padre ha muerto, está al mando de esta provincia y ha decidido restablecer el programa de lucha… ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo, maldición! Pobre de Shinjo, no tiene ideas de lo que está sucediendo y de lo que está a punto de atravesar…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿Que sucede abuelito, que es lo que estos sujetos quieren?

 ** _(Y de manera muy sigilosa y callada, Hiroshi le hablo a Shinjo…)_**

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** No te muevas Shinjo y corre en cuanto te dé la orden…

 ** _(¡En ese momento, Hiroshi mira una roca que está muy cerca de él y la levanta rápidamente para golpear al general en el rostro!)_**

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¡Corre Shinjo!

 **Shinjo:** ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(¡Pero el general ve sus intenciones y rápidamente saca su espada y le lanza un sablazo al momento que Hiroshi levanta su mano derecha, logrando cortar su brazo derecho por la parte de su codo! ¡De inmediato cae de rodilla y se sostiene su herida!)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡ABUELITOOOO!

 **Kenta:** ¡Señor Hiroshi! ¡Malditos!

 **General:** Eso fue muy estúpido de su parte… Nada ni nadie nos impedirá llevarnos al chico… Y si quieren conservar sus vidas, será mejor que no intente nada más, ya que hoy me estoy sintiendo muy generoso, jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo se acercó a su abuelo por la espalda he intento ayudarlo, pero este lo empujó hacia atrás para intentar mantenerlo atrás de su protección…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡¿Llevarme?! ¡¿A dónde me quieren llevar, y que es lo que sucede aquí?!

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Es una larga historia Shinjo, y temo… Huf, huf… Temo que estos malditos cobardes se saldrán con las suyas…

 **Kenta:** Grrrrrrr….

 ** _(Y mientras Hiroshi estaba de rodillas, Kenta tenía intenciones de atacarlos con lanza y piedras que utilizaban para cazar… Sin embargo al ver eso, Hiroshi lo detuvo y le dijo que no lo hiciera… Poco después le hizo de señal con su mirada, que intentara tomar a Shinjo para huir del lugar mientras el distraía a los soldados… Pero mientras ambos se hacían leve señales con la mirada, Shinjo hablo…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Alto!

 **General:** ¿Mmmm…?

 **Shinjo:** No sé qué es lo que sucede exactamente, pero sé que ustedes intentan llevarme por alguna razón… ¡Déjenlos ir y yo me iré con ustedes sin ningún problema!

 **Kenta:** ¡No Shinjo!

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** ¡Shinjo!

 **General:** Mmmmm… Valiente oferta jovencito… Muy valiente por parte tuya… ¡Bien., que así sea, andando!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Shinjo salió por su cuenta y se colocó justo enfrente de su padre y abuelo, quedando viendo al general fijamente de manera muy enfadada., pero con todo su cuerpo muy tembloroso y rostro lleno de lágrimas producto al miedo que sentía… Repentinamente Shinjo siente un abrazo muy fuerte por sus espaldas.…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo ve de reojos y nota que su abuelo lo estaba abrazando y luego le murmura algo al oído… Inmediatamente Kenta, su padre corre y lo abraza también…)_**

 **Abuelo Hiroshi:** Nunca lo olvides Shinjo… Grrrrrrr… Se valiente y jamás te des por vencido, no importa que tan mal se vea la situación…. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir, pero solo si no tienes más opción… No permitas que tu alma se oscurezca., conserva tu honor y rectitud… Se valiente Shinjo, no pierdas tu camino a casa dentro de tu corazón y talvez algún día nos volvamos a reunir…

 **Shinjo:** Abuelito…

 **Kenta:** Hijo, nunca nos olvides… Jamás olvides que en este mundo habremos persona que te amamos y esperaremos a que vuelvas a casa… Se valiente y fortalece tu corazón pero sin perder tu rumbo…

 **Shinjo:** Papa…

 **General:** ¡Es suficiente!

 ** _(Y después de una breve pausa, el general se impaciento y tomo a Shinjo por su camisa y lo jalo fuertemente, arrastrándolo hacia el lugar en donde habían dejado sus caballos amarrados a pocos metros de ahí… Shinjo lo quedo viendo pero se dejaba llevar, aunque poniendo un poco de resistencia y con los ojos llorosos. No hacía más que ver a su padre y abuelo de rodillas quedando atrás poco a poco…)_**

 **General:** ¡Has abusado de mi amabilidad maldito enano!

 ** _(En ese momento, diez oficiales acompañaron al general hacía en donde estaban los caballos para marcharse del lugar, y los otros diez quedaron rodeando a Kenta y al señor Hiroshi, quienes aún se encontraban de rodillas…)_**

 **Genera:** Ahora…

 ** _(El general giro su cabeza hacia uno de los oficiales y le hablo…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(¡Repentinamente el oficial dio media vuelta y les grito a los demás oficiales que rodeaban a Kenta y al señor Hiroshi!)_**

 **Oficial 1:** ¡FUEGO!

 ** _(¡Repentinamente Shinjo vio como los diez oficiales levantaron sus armas y abrieron fuego en contra de ambos!)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡PAPAAAA, ABUELITOOOO!

 ** _(Inmediatamente Shinjo intenta liberarse y comienza a forcejear, pero el general lo agarra con más fuerza…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Suéltame!

 **General:** ¡Esto es por tu propio bien muchacho, jajajajaja! ¡Luego me darás las gracias, ya lo veras! ¡Huf!

 ** _(Y justo después de decir eso, Shinjo había forcejeado mucho hasta propinarle una fuerte patada en el abdomen al general... A lo que hizo que este se enfadara mucho y decidió darle un fuerte golpe con el filo de su mano derecha abierta en la parte trasera de su cuello., haciendo que Shinjo callera de rodillas y perdiera conciencia lentamente… Pero no sin antes quedar viendo por breve momentos en como los oficiales se alejaban de su padre y abuelo después de haberlos asesinados, dejándolos tirado en el piso muy ensangrentados…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Noooo….

 ** _(Y de esa manera tomaron a Shinjo y lo montaron al caballo de un oficial para luego marcharse del lugar... Y sin saber más nada después de un tiempo…, Shinjo finalmente abre sus ojos…)_**

 **Shinjo:** **_(¿En dónde estoy? Solo recuerdo el momento en cuando mi papa y abuelo fueron asesinados, pero…)_**

 ** _(Shinjo había despertado en una celda bastante oscura y sucia, después de varias horas inconsciente… Estaba boca abajo, cuando repentinamente escucho una voz hablarle…)_**

 **General:** ¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Finalmente despiertas! Hay alguien quien quiere conocerte… ¡Llévenlo!

 ** _(Luego entraron dos oficiales y lo esposaron con sus manos hacia atrás, llevándolo a un salón muy grande en donde se encontraba un sujeto vestido muy similar al general, pero su vestimenta era un poco diferente. Tenía cabello corto y de contextura delgada, con un parche de color rojo en su ojo izquierdo y una muy seria expresión en su rostro… El sujeto se encontraba solitario, sentado y comiendo en una gran mesa de doce asientos… Ordeno que lo sentaran en uno de los asientos y que le sirvieran comida… Inmediatamente lo hicieron y le pusieron un platillo bastante grande de alimentos variados… Pero Shinjo, a pesar que tenía mucha hambre., se rehusó a comer y simplemente quedaba viendo hacia abajo, de manera muy enfadada…)_**

 **?:** ¿Que sucede, estás haciendo algún tipo de promesa de no comer? Si no quieres, entonces se los daré a los perros que se lo coman, y luego tú serás el próximo…

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo golpeo el plato con su mano derecha fuertemente., haciendo que este salga volando y cayendo al piso… El general lo quedo viendo y se acercó para golpearlo por su atrevido comportamiento, pero el otro sujeto lo detuvo y le pidió que se retirara, quedando a solas con el…)_**

 **Hitsuma:** Sé que tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, pero déjame comenzar por presentarme… Mi nombre es Hitsuma Miyamoto, y soy un general elite a cargo de esta base militar… Estoy trabajando bajo las órdenes directas del gobierno de este país, a pesar en que originalmente soy de Japón… Fuiste seleccionado para entrar a un pequeño evento muy beneficioso para todos aquí, incluyéndote a ti…

 **Shinjo:** No me interesa ningún evento, solo quiero ir a casa…

 **Hitsuma:** Si, lo se… Pero eso no va a suceder… Ahora, déjame explicarte cómo funciona esto tan maravilloso… En total somos doce cabezias los que dirigimos esto, cada uno representa un país distinto en el que está involucrado con dicho evento… Nosotros realizamos torneos de peleas clandestinamente con países exteriores, lo cual cada país participa trayendo a su propio luchador que ha sido criado desde que este es un infante, entrenándolo para ser el más fuerte a nivel mundial., en un mundo clandestino claro esta… Es la razón en porque hay doce asientos en esta mesa… Los países que se sientan aquí con migo, son países que ya han sido derrotados por China bajo mi mando, y el trato consiste en que cada país que ha sido derrotado, se unirá con aquel que lo haya vencido para compartirá sus artes de combate al igual que sus métodos de entrenamientos, haciendo a nuestro luchador cada vez más conocedor y hábil en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Esto es un evento que comenzó hace ya tiempo atrás bajo el mandato de mi padre, y mi abuelo antes de él… Su propósito se originó para cuando el país estaba atravesando una fuerte crisis económica y el gobierno ayudaba únicamente aquellos fieles a él… Eso dejaba a mucha población desamparada y buscando cualquier método que se les ocurriera para poder sobrevivir… Poco después, salieron con esta idea como forma de diversión para aquellas personas adineradas… Los eventos comenzaron aquí en China, pero rápidamente el rumor se fue esparciendo entre generales y alto mandos de distintos países., lo cual involucro cada vez a más personas... Sin embargo jamás fue aprobado por ninguna federación, ya que a pesar en que los combates eran sin armas., estos eran a muerte., dejando a un solo vencedor para que aquellos países en que perdieran, no se preocuparan por seguir entrenando a nadie más que el luchador del país que lo venció…

 **Shinjo:** ¿Y en donde están los demás luchadores? ¿Ustedes han ganado, no es así? Deberían de tener algún luchador. ¿Y porque a mí? Ustedes son unos cobardes, asesinaron a mi familia y ahora quieren que les ayude… ¡Prefiero morir antes de ser parte de esta estupidez!

 **Hitsuma:** Y es justo lo que te va a suceder si no cooperas… Tengo entendido que aun tienes a tu madre y hermana menor aún con vida en la provincia de dónde vienes… ¿No es así?

 **Shinjo:** ¡¿…?!

 **Hitsuma:** Si… Entonces creo que si tenemos un trato… Créeme, esto no es tan mal ha como parece si logras a sobrevivir… No tienes ideas de la cantidad de dinero que estos sujetos pagan por estos torneos… Basta con ganar media docena de torneos para dejar a cada uno de nosotros ricos por muchos años de nuestras vidas, y creo que eso no sería tan mal para alguien que viene de un lugar extremadamente pobre a como tu… Es más, soy una persona bastante generosa y hare un trato contigo… Tú lucharas y te convertirás en el mejor, generándonos mucho dinero., y yo permitiré que ayudes a tu familia., sin poder abandonar este lugar por supuesto., ya que seguirás generándonos más y más ganancias… ¿Qué opinas?

 ** _(Shinjo quedo muy pensativo… Al parecer tenía dos fuertes razones para no rechazar la propuesta hecha por Hitsuma… Mantendrían viva a su madre y hermana., y al mismo tiempo ayudaría a todos en la humilde provincia… Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en el asesinato de su padre y abuelo, quien lo tenía muy furioso… Pero…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿Porque a mí?

 **Hitsuma:** Aunque tú no lo creas, tu abuelo tenía un hermano mayor el quien lucho por este país hace muchos años atrás… Logro a ganar muchos torneos dejando a mi familia con mucho dinero y poder… Pero un día, tu abuelo lo convenció a que dejara esa vida a un lado y que sería mejor vivir con poco, pero recto…

 **Shinjo:** **_(Abuelito…)_**

 **Hitsuma:** Y en un arranque de locura, tu abuelo quemo todo el dinero que nos habíamos ganado por dicho torneo como forma de protesta en contra de lo que hacíamos… Por esto tu abuelo había sido condenado a muerte, pero mi padre le fue tomando cierto respeto por su valentía y comenzó a pensar a como el… Con el tiempo, mi padre perdono su vida… Pero yo, quien me encontraba en ese lugar al momento en que decidió perdonarlo y cancelar estas tradiciones., me enfade mucho e intente asesinar a tu abuelo, pero su hermano intervino y desprevenidamente me ataco, causando que perdiera mi ojo… Mi padre se enfadó mucho a pesar en que yo inicie todo, y decidió ejecutar a su hermano… Sin embargo hizo un pacto con tu abuelo, y quedo en acuerdo que viviría en paz desde ese día en adelante, sin tener que preocuparse por estos eventos… Pero mi padre ya murió y yo estoy a mando ahora… He decidido darle vida a estos eventos nuevamente, ya que nos genera mucha ganancias., usualmente nosotros buscábamos voluntarios, sobretodo de tu provincia ya que de ahí han salido los mejores luchadores… Siempre sosteníamos un torneo a nivel nacional para buscar el mejor, y luego ese luchador procedía con lo demás después de años de arduo entrenamiento… Pero en este caso, tú fuiste obligadamente elegido ya que tu abuelo nos quedó debiendo mucho dinero… El general decidió asesinarlo para cobrar esa vieja deuda y así despertar tu furia… Pero en fin… Ahora ya sabes todo lo que ocurre y es tiempo que pongamos en marcha lo que hablamos…

 ** _(Shinjo no dijo nada y simplemente movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa, pero empuñando sus manos fuertemente… Poco después, Hitsuma invoco a los demás países involucrado en estos eventos para compartir las buenas noticias… Y desde ese punto en adelante, Shinjo comenzó un arduo entrenamiento por parte de todos ellos… Diariamente se lo llevaban a diferentes sitios para realizar sus entrenamientos, dependiendo lo que le tocara aprender o fortalecer… Fue entrenado en diversas artes de combate por parte de expertos luchadores perteneciente a diversas culturas y creencias… Todos se involucraban con el de tal manera a como si este niño fuese un experimento… No tenían compasión con él, no les importaba si el sintiera dolor o quisiera rendirse., jamás se detenían… Fue castigado en múltiple ocasiones por no poder terminar sus dolorosas rutinas o cuestionar sus rudas disciplinas… Sudaba, sangraba., lloraba… Pero nada de eso les importaba a ellos, simplemente lo veían como un producto que les generaría mucho dinero., y por eso no podían descuidarlo o ser compasivo con el… Lo mantenían en completa soledad dentro de su oscura celda todo el tiempo, y solo miraba los rostros de aquellos que lo entrenaban bruscamente al momento de salir… Su única compañía eran sus pensamientos y recuerdos de su familia que tanto extrañaba… Todas las noches en silencio…)_**

 **Shinjo:** **_(Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud… Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud… Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud…)_**

 ** _(Atravesaba una horrible soledad que lo hizo pasar llorando en silencio por tanto tiempo… Lloraba por el dolor físico, ha como también lo hacía por el dolor emocional., pero en silencio…, ya que si se enteraban que estaba llorando, este era severamente castigado… Esta fue su vida a diario por mucho, mucho tiempo., sin opción alguna… Sabía que lo hacía por el bien de su familia al igual que por su provincia., si es que lograba ganar… Lamentablemente para él, en ese lugar jamás corrió con la suerte de tener a alguien de su lado., nadie nunca le tuvo aprecio por quien era, más que por lo que era y significaba para todos ahí… Sin embargo, el tiempo iba transcurriendo… Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ocho años habían pasado y Shinjo había cumplido dieciséis… Pero esto no era un motivo de alegría para él, ya que sería le edad perfecta en donde aquellos años de amarguras darían sus frutos… Había llegado el tiempo para realizar su primer torneo nacional… Un torneo en donde los mejores luchadores de toda China estarían asistiendo, ya que eran buscados de manera sigilosa pero precisa para repartir invitaciones… Shinjo fue advertido una noche anterior, y se preparó con mucho esmero., sin embargo estaba actuando muy callado y no tenía mucha expresión en su rostro… Simplemente hacía gestos de aburrimiento y suspiraba sin importarle nada mientras estaba acostado en su celda… Luego llego Hitsuma para avisarle…)_**

 **Hitsuma:** Sera mejor que estés listo y no lo tomes a la ligera… Andando…

 **Shinjo:** Si, si… Como tú digas…

 ** _(Más tarde en ese mismo día, todos los participantes se habían reunido en un predio vacío que había en la parte trasera de la base militar… Habían aproximadamente treinta luchadores, lo cuales estaban sentados alrededor del área de combate. Era un espacio redondo bastante amplio y lleno de arena blanca, y las reglas eran luchar hasta que uno caiga inconsciente o se rinda… No era una lucha a muerte, pero si se permitía herir de gravedad siempre y cuando no mataran a su oponente… Sin embargo el dinero no se hizo esperar y comenzaron a realizar sus apuestas… Todo luchador utilizaba el mismo uniforme de color negro, muy parecido a los monjes quienes practicaban Kung Fu… Había bastantes personas en el lugar, sobre todo los representantes de cada luchador y maestros de escuelas, todos muy ansiosos…)_**

 **Shinjo:** **_(Vaya… No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vi rostros diferentes a los que me han hecho mi vida un infierno… Pero bueno, estos sujetos lucen bastante ansiosos por luchar… Ya veremos de qué ha servido todo esto…)_**

 ** _(Y de esa manera había comenzado el torneo nacional… Los luchadores comenzaron a subir para realizar sus combates a como era de esperarse, había muchos sujetos bastante hábiles…)_**

 **Shinjo:** **_(Veo que estos sujetos han entrenado bastante, a pesar de ser adolecentes igual a mi… Creo que también debieron haber sido raptados o voluntarios a la misma edad que me sucedió a mí… Jm, comienza a ponerse interesante…)_**

 ** _(Poco a poco los combates fueron avanzando, hasta llegar al número ocho… El combate entre Shinjo y un discípulo de Kung Fu reconocido por su gran velocidad… Ambos subieron y se quedaron viendo fijamente…)_**

 **Inari:** Mi nombre es Inari, espero estés listo para tu derrota…

 **Shinjo:** Mi nombre es Shinjo, y espero estés listos para despertar de tu lindo sueño…

 ** _(Inari no dijo nada y se puso en guardia… Ambas piernas flexionadas, derecha por delante y sus brazos semis flexionados hacia adelante también., con ambas manos abiertas pero con los dedos juntos apuntando hacia arriba… Shinjo lo quedo viendo y se agacho por un instante, arrodillo su pierna izquierda por completo y puso su mano izquierda en el piso., mientras que su mano derecha en su pecho para luego bajar su mirada. Rápidamente cerró sus ojos por un instante y murmuro…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud…

 ** _(Luego se puso de pies y su mirada había cambiado por completo… Nuevamente tenía una seriedad muy profunda en su rostro y no decía absolutamente nada, no tenía expresión alguna y simplemente esperaba a que Inari se acercara… Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca… ¡Repentinamente, Inari se dejó ir hacia el con un fuerte golpe en forma de martillo utilizando su mano derecha en forma vertical apuntando a su pecho, seguido por uno izquierdo., pero Shinjo desvía el primero con su antebrazo izquierdo hacia afuera y luego el segundo con su antebrazo derecho hacia afuera también! ¡Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Inari ya se había agachado y dio medio giro hacia su derecha., logrando hacer una patada barredora en las pantorrillas de Shinjo y haciendo que este caiga de espaldas! Y en movimientos de cadena, Inari ya se había levantado para propinarle un fuerte pisotón con su talón izquierdo en el pecho de Shinjo!)_**

 **Inari:** ¡Esto acaba ya!

 **Hitsuma:** ¡Arriba Shinjo! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

 ** _(¡Pero de pronto siente como su pie fue detenido y atrapado!)_**

 **Shinjo:** Nada mal, pero es muy pronto para cantar victoria amigo…

 ** _(¡En ese momento, Shinjo le había atrapado su pie y se lo giro hacia la derecha fuertemente y al mismo tiempo propinándole una fuerte patada en su abdomen, haciendo que Inari caiga rápidamente! Luego Shinjo se levanta, pero no le soltaba su pie aun…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Tienes razón… Esto se acaba ya…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Shinjo le tuerce el pie fuertemente hasta romperle el tobillo., dejando a Inari en el piso gritando de dolor y agarrándose su pie izquierdo…)_**

 **Inari:** ¡AAAAAAHH!

 **Árbitro:** ¡Fuera! ¡Shinjo es el ganador!

 **Shinjo:** Estos sujetos son más fuertes de lo que yo pensaba… Pero eso estuvo divertido, jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Y de esa misma manera, los combates fueron avanzando hasta que finalmente Shinjo había llegado a su próximo enfrentamiento… Esta vez era un sujeto delgado y alto, quien lo quedaba viendo con ojos de odio…)_**

 **Yen:** Mi nombre es Yen, y quiero informarte que mi propósito es llegar a competir con los países extranjeros por obtener mucho dinero..., y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá…

 **Shinjo:** Mi nombre es Shinjo, y quiero informarte de que bla, bla, bla… Cállate y muéstrame lo mucho que quieres cumplir tus sueños con tus puños…

 ** _(Y después de presentarse, Shinjo nuevamente se puso de rodillas al igual que la primera vez…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud…

 **Yen:** Deja de rezar porque ya es tarde par ti…

 ** _(Era extraño, pero Shinjo siempre le gustaba burlarse de sus oponentes o hacer algún tipo de broma… Pero cuando decía esa frase, la expresión en su rostro cambiaba totalmente y se ponía en total enfoque… Y peor aun cuando Yen se burló de el al verlo arrodillarse… Ambos estaban listos para luchar, pero ninguno de los dos se puso en guardia… Simplemente caminaron lentamente uno hacia el otro sin decirse nada… Y al llegar frente a frente…)_**

 **Yen:** ¡Pierde!

 **Shinjo:** ¡Aaaaah!

 ** _(¡Yen había lanzado ambas manos hacia enfrente muy rápidamente, con el propósito de agarrar a Shinjo por su garganta, aprovechando su alcance y estatura! ¡Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shinjo había dado un fuerte salto hacia adelante., utilizando su brazo izquierdo para bajarle ambas manos a Yen, dejándolo con la guardia baja y aprovechando para darle un fuerte codazo en su rostro con su brazo derecho! Inmediatamente Yen cayó al piso hacia atrás con su mandíbula dislocada e inconsciente., y Shinjo justo a su lado… Todos los que estaban ahí quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver sus habilidades, y comenzaron felicitar a Hitsuma… Y de esa manera el torneo fue avanzando, hasta llegar a su final… Shinjo había quedado como vencedor entre los mejores luchadora de China, sin embargo aún faltaba el torneo internacional… Y a pesar de haber luchado en múltiples ocasiones, en cada combate se iba emocionando más y más… Hitsuma lo felicito y luego todos se marcharon… Todos habían logrado su objetivo y habían hecho mucho dinero gracias a sus habilidades. Pero a pesar de que todos estaban muy satisfechos, Shinjo volvió a su celda y a sus noches solitarias en donde seguía extrañando mucho a su familia… Hitsuma entro a su celda para darle su parte del dinero, lo cual era mucho a pesar de no ser un torneo internacional… Luego se marchó y Shinjo quedo muy pensativo viendo todo ese dinero, ya que era la primera vez en toda su vida que miraba tanto…)_**

 **Shinjo:** **_(Como quisiera estar con mi familia para compartir este momento de triunfo con ellos… Mi padre y abuelito Hiroshi… Saori y mama… Me pregunto cómo estarán ellas… En fin, creo que será mejor que no siga pensando en eso, ya que hará que me deprima más… Tengo que enfocarme en mis entrenamientos para ir mejorando en los combates… A decir verdad…, fue bastante divertido, mucho más de lo que pensaba…)_**

 **** ** _(Y el tiempo seguía avanzando mientras se preparaban para el torneo internacional, lo cual iba ser dentro de tres años… Sin embargo, las peleas clandestinas se realizaban dos veces por semanas durante esos tres años… Eran patrocinadas por diversos grupos callejeros los cuales eran dirigidos por personas corruptas del gobierno… Siempre estaban realizando dichos encuentros y apostando mucho dinero en ellas, encuentros en donde Hitsuma siempre apuntaba a Shinjo para que participara… De esa manera, Shinjo fue participando en más y más peleas de todo tipo, resultando siempre el vencedor y obteniendo una gran fortaleza y experiencia con forme el tiempo avanzaba… Incluso en muchos combates lo enfrentaban con armas de todo tipo, pero él jamás quiso utilizar más nada que sus propias manos, y comenzando a predicar que la verdadera arte y belleza del combate esta en aquella que uno no tenga que depender de nada más que su propio cuerpo… Y su reputación iba creciendo como luchador, pero también iba creciendo su fortuna., la cual no tenía necesidad de gastar ni un solo centavo ya que Hitsuma se lo proporcionaba todo por agradecimiento de haberle generado tanto dinero … Con el tiempo, Shinjo se iba haciendo más y más fuerte… Tanto, que llego al punto en donde ya no necesitaba la ayuda de aquellos rudos entrenadores, y más bien era el quien los derrotaba con gran facilidad… Y a pesar en que era el más fuerte ahí, siempre regresaba a su celda por su propia cuenta después de cada entrenamiento, en donde estaba siempre a solas y en total oscuridad… Y gracias a ese fiel y buen comportamiento, en muchas ocasiones Hitsuma lo miraba como un amigo, y le ofrecía un buen cuarto y mejores lujos… Pero Shinjo jamás lo acepto y siempre continuaba con lo mismo que hacía desde su llegada a ese lugar. Entrenando sin descanso todos los días y luego pasar tiempo a solas en su celda… Con el tiempo, todos se hicieron amigos de él y lo respetaban mucho., incluyendo al general que dio la orden de asesinar a su padre y abuelo tan queridos… Y así sucesivamente ocurrían las cosas, hasta el día en donde se realizó el torneo internacional… A como era de esperarse, Shinjo iba saliendo victorioso en todos sus encuentros… Había muchos contrincantes de diverso países presente, justo a como se lo habían dicho… Y mientras avanzaba en sus combates, iba preguntando los nombres del arte que más le intrigaba, dejándolo con ganas de expandir sus conocimientos aún más… Finalmente todo el torneo había concluido, y Hitsuma no podía estar más contento con el… Todos ahí eran extremadamente ricos, incluyendo a Shinjo., quien eso ya no le estaba importando mucho ya que se enfocaba más en obtener contrincantes más y más fuertes., aumentando su gran reputación de luchador por todo el mundo al igual que sus habilidades… Era imparable…)_**

 **Shinjo:** **_(Jmjmjmjmjm… No he logrado a encontrar un rival a mi nivel… Es interesante lo que el cuerpo humano puede lograr si uno se esfuerza diariamente… Sin embargo, no puedo seguir avanzando si no encuentro alguien más fuerte con quien luchar… Espero encontrar a alguien con quien jugar pronto, porque no me gusta aburrirme…)_**

 ** _(Esa noche Shinjo no durmió mucho por estar pensando en sus entrenamientos y el próximo contrincante… Pero después de haber cerrados sus y quedarse dormido, comenzó a tener un sueño de cuando era un niño… Él estaba presente con su forma de adulto, pero nadie lo veía., al contrario…, el los miraba a todos, incluyendo a si mismo de niño… Comenzó a ver de la manera en como su familia se reunía en aquella vieja mesa en donde solían comer todos juntos… Repentinamente aparecía por la parte de afuera y vio que estaba jugando y corriendo con aquellos niños y su hermana Saori… Y a pesar en que los mirabas tan claramente, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada de nadie…, ni una sola palabra ni ruido… Todo era completo silencio… No entendía porque, pero aun así estaba sonriendo mucho con el simple hecho de estar ahí y ver todo eso… Luego intento hablarles, pero tampoco podía escucharse decir nada., movía su boca pero sus palabras no se escuchaban… Y luego, nuevamente apareció en un lugar diferente… Era el bosque en donde solía entrenar para ser un cazador con su abuelo y padre… De inmediato reconoció el lugar y comenzó a desesperarse buscando a los dos ellos, pero nada de poder verlos… Bajo su mirada y empuño sus manos, pero al momento de caminar un poco más en busca de volver a casa., siente como una mano lo toca…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Abuelito!

 ** _(Luego vio a su padre justo detrás de su abuelo, sonriendo y levantando su mano para saludarlo…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Papa!

 ** _(Sin embargo no los podía escuchar… Simplemente veía de la manera en cómo le hablaban y los gesto que hacían con sus manos, pero no los escuchaba… Y después de un momento, vio cómo su abuelo agacho su cabeza y comenzó a llorar., como lamentándose de algo… De igual manera su padre se acercó a su abuelo y le puso una mano en su hombro., luego ambos poco a poco iban desapareciendo hasta quedar solo en ese bosque nuevamente… Repentinamente escucho una voz muy suave decirle., "Nos Silenciaste en tu corazón Shinjo"… E inmediatamente se despertó muy agitado…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Yo… No… Jamás…. Abuelito Hiroshi… Papa… Solo que yo…

 ** _(Y con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos comenzó a respirar profundo y a llorar sin parar… Shinjo estaba destrozado por revivir su niñez nuevamente… Y después de llorar y lamentarse por al menos veinte minutos, se disculpó con su familia en voz baja… Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño tan desgarrador para él y esa voz que escucho justo antes de despertarse… Pero después de tanto pensar y pensar… Mientras aún seguía sentado en su cama…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Grrrrrrr….

 ** _(Shinjo comenzó a presionar su dentadura fuertemente al igual que sus manos… Claramente se podía escuchar como sus huesos estaban tronando de tanta presión… Y sin pensar más, se levantó lentamente de su cama y fue en busca de su ropa de combate… Empaco sus pertenencias y todo su dinero, pero lo dejo encima de su cama… Una vez que estaba listo, salió de su celda tranquilamente ya que no se molestaban en cerrarla más con llave… Camino en la oscuridad de los pasillos solitarios de la base y entro sigilosamente en el cuarto del general… Shinjo tomo un objeto que encontró en el cuarto y lo dejo caer en el piso… Inmediatamente se despertó el general y se sorprendió mucho al verlo ahí en su cuarto…)_**

 **General:** Shinjo… Ah, eres tú… Me has dado un tremendo susto… ¿Qué haces aquí en mi cuarto? ¿Acaso está intentando darme una broma de mal gusto?

 ** _(Pero sin decir nada, Shinjo se acercó lentamente y lo quedo viendo directo a los ojos…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud…

 **General:** ¿Papa, abuelo? ¿De qué? ¡Aguarda Shinjo, nooo!

 ** _(El general estaba completamente aterrado, y pudo notar en la mirada de Shinjo aquel mismo odio que tenía al inicio para cuando era un niño sufriendo por la pérdida de su padre y abuelo… Y antes de que pudiera llamar por ayuda, Shinjo le clavo dos dedos de su mano derecha en su garganta., haciendo caer al general de inmediato…, ya muerto…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Uno menos…

 ** _(Y después de eso, se marchó sigilosamente hacia la habitación en donde estaba Hitsuma durmiendo… Aunque al entrar, dos guardias encendieron unas luminarias para sorprenderlo…)_**

 **Hitsuma:** Si… Pensé que ya nos habíamos entendido… Hasta te consideraba mi amigo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido… Pero mírate, has venido para matarme… Que tonto eres, echaras a perder todo lo que tienes y seguramente las autoridades te atraparan y ejecutaran…

 **Shinjo:** Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud… Eso es lo único que debes de oír antes de morir…

 **Hitsuma:** Como quieras… Guardias…

 ** _(En ese momento, ambos guardias desenvainaron sus espadas… Hitsuma había escuchado un poco los gritos del general y supuso que el día había venido en cuando Shinjo finalmente se les revelaría… Al parecer siempre tenía más ayuda lista, pero no había más soldados en la base ya que andaban haciendo otras misiones, además que ya no miraban necesario el custodiar a Shinjo ya que se había hecho uno más de ellos…)_**

 **Guardia 1:** Ríndete Shinjo o morirás aquí…

 **Shinjo:** ¿Morir? Por favor… Ustedes estaban muertos desde hace muchos años atrás, para cuando yo vine a este lugar…

 **Guardia 1:** ¡Entonces muere!

 ** _(El primer guardia se deja ir hacia el con una fuerte estocada... Pero en un parpadeo, Shinjo la esquiva para colocarse a su lado derecho., y lo agarra de ambas manos que empuñaban la espada… El guardia intento forcejear con él por el control de la espada, pero no pudo ni siquiera moverlo… Lentamente Shinjo fue bajando su espada hasta lograr clavarla al piso, y luego le dio una patada…, rompiendo la espada en dos…)_**

 **Guardia 2:** ¡Maldito!

 ** _(El segundo guardia decide atacarlo, pero Shinjo rápidamente le gira la cabeza al primer guardia., rompiendo su cuello fácilmente y luego da medio giro para lanzar el cuerpo en contra del otro guardia, quien se encontraba casi tocando una de las paredes del cuarto con su espalda…)_**

 **Guardia 2:** ¡Uf!

 ** _(Al ser golpeado con el cuerpo del primer guardia, el segundo guardia lo pierde de vista por unos segundos… ¡Pero al levantar su mirada, vio como Shinjo había dado un fuerte salto y recibe una fuerte patada con ambos pies directo en su rostro, haciendo que este traspase la pared con su cabeza únicamente., rompiendo su cuello hacia atrás al instante!)_**

 **Hitsuma:** ¡Ya basta Shinjo! ¡¿Que rayos piensas que haces?! ¡¿En realidad piensas salirte con las tuyas?! ¡Serás hombre muerto!

 **Shinjo:** No… Tu serás hombre muerto, no yo… Amigo… Me criaste para ser tu fuente de dinero… Pero tengo que admitir que si me ayudaste bastante al entrenarme de la manera en que lo hiciste… Sufrir mucho sin duda alguna, pero al menos tendré el placer de haber visto morir a las personas responsable por la muerte de mi familia…

 **Hitsuma:** ¡Te pagare Shinjo, te daré la mitad de todo lo que tengo., eso será suficiente para poner a tu provincia muy cómoda!

 **Shinjo:** Estúpido, si se tratara de dinero., no haría esto… ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?

 **Hitsuma:** Si, claro que si… Dime y lo resolveremos…

 **Shinjo:** Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud… Jamás vayas a olvidar esas palabras…

 **Hitsuma:** ¡Espera!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Shinjo se acercó rápidamente para terminar con Hitsuma, lo cual le lanza un golpe., pero faya por completo… Shinjo aprovecha y en un momento de furia, claramente pudo ver imágenes del día en que su padre y abuelo fueron asesinados., y decide lanzarle una patada con todas sus fuerzas... Lo impacto tan fuerte, que de inmediato le rompió las costillas., lanzándolo al otro extremo del cuarto ya muerto…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Es el fin de tus preciados eventos, maldito asesino…

 ** _(Y después de haber hecho eso, Shinjo tomo todo el dinero que pudo encontrar y se marchó de la base en busca de su familia… Tomo uno de los caballos y cabalgo varias horas hasta finalmente llegar al lugar… Lamentablemente después de tantos años pasados, no había nada en el lugar… Al parecer Hitsuma había dado la orden de asesinar a todos ahí… Había rastros de yerba quemada a pesar de tanto tiempo transcurrido… Todo estaba seco y no había señal de vida por ninguna parte… Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta que contestar en ese momento… ¿Estarán vivas su hermana y mama aun? Era difícil de saberlo… No había nada ni nadie a quien preguntarle… Sin embargo, Shinjo no huyo del país… Poco tiempo después, decidió entregarse a las autoridades en ver que ya no tenía razón alguna para vivir… Pero a pesar de que el gobierno se enteró de todo lo que había pasado, su vida fue perdonada de una ejecución segura., ya que los actos de Hitsuma fueron graves antes el gobierno… Luego lo dejaron en libertad y lo permitieron quedarse con todas las riquezas de Hitsuma, al igual que le pidieron de favor seguir representando al país como su campeón junto a su poderosa técnica de combate… Incluso le pidieron entrenar a los oficiales de alto rango…, puesto que rechazo de inmediato… Pero varios años después de todo eso, un día Shinjo fue detenido por un grupo de jóvenes mientras realizaba sus ejercicios mañaneros… Los siete jóvenes le pidieron de favor que les ensenara a luchar, le rogaron para ser sus discípulos…, pero Shinjo solo sonrió y aun no contestaba… Sin embargo, escucho una voz decirle algo diferente…)_**

 **?:** ¿De verdad sientes orgullo con el rumbo que ha tomado tu vida?

 **Shinjo:** ¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú? **_(No sentí cuando se me acerco… Que mirada tan penetrante, despliega un enorme poder… A simple vista se ve que es un guerreo extremadamente hábil…)_**

 **?:** Sé que un verdadero guerrero a como los poco que hay hoy en día siempre busca una lucha digna de sus habilidades, alguien que nos haga sentir vivo nuevamente… ¿De lo contrario qué sentido tiene el haberte preparado por tanto tiempo?… El haber pasado tanto dolor y sufrimiento… ¿No lo crees?

 **Shinjo:** Pero…

 **?:** En fin… Si te interesa lo que te propongo, búscame mañana por la mañana en las afuera de Hong Kong., en donde estaba aquella antigua provincia que fue quemada hace muchos años atrás…

 **Shinjo:** ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Pero, como sabes de qué?! Dime cómo te llamas….

 **Enimishio:** Mi nombre es Enimishio Komagata, y te aseguro que lo que tengo en mente, te hará sentir vivo de nuevo… Jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Shinjo se quedó pensando por un momento mientras miraba que se alejaba Enimishio Komagata…)_**

 **Shinjo:** No sé quién demonios sea este sujeto, pero si me interesa lo que propone… A decir verdad siento que mi vida es un total aburrimiento sin los combates… Mi abuelo y padre están muertos, y mi madre y hermana desaparecidas o muertas hasta donde yo sepa… En realidad no tengo nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar al seguir en el mundo de los combates… Necesito fortalecerme más, y al parecer este sujeto tiene la cura de mi aburrimiento… Jmjmjm… Ya veremos de que se trata o que tiene que ofrecer… Sin embargo necesito preguntarle de la manera en que se dio cuenta de dónde vengo ya que dudo mucho que sea una simple casualidad en citarme en tal lugar…

 ** _(Al día siguiente por la mañana, Shinjo se encontró con Enimishio Komagata en su vieja provincia que ya muerta y seca estaba… Encontró a Enimishio con los brazos cruzados dando su espalda, a lo que Shinjo decidió hablarle…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Ya veo… Me da mucho gusto en ver que pudieras venir Shinjo Tukusama… Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión, ya lo veras… Jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Shinjo:** Eso espero, ya que he pasado muy aburrido ultimadamente… Por cierto…

 **Enimishio:** En otra ocasión…

 **Shinjo:** ¿Ah?

 **Enimishio:** Sé exactamente que pretendes preguntar, pero mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión… Ahora vamos, hay mucho que hacer y personas por visitar… **_(Pronto, muy pronto verán el derrocamiento del Meiji… Aguarda padre, madre… Ya verán que convertiremos en cenizas al país entero, jmjmjmjmjm…)_**

 ** _(Y de esa manera, Shinjo Tukusama se unió con Enimishio Komagata… Ambos se fueron del país y comenzaron su viaje en busca de los demás integrantes para formar a un nuevo grupo de asesinos… Sin embargo, a pesar en que Shinjo se había unido a él, siempre mantuvo en mente de que algún día volvería a su país y descubriría lo que había ocurrido con su madre y hermana… Aunque al parecer Enimishio sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo, y esa fue otra razón para que Shinjo lo siguiera… Ahora queda en ver que sorpresas trae este nuevo y peligroso aliado para nuestros amigos, ya que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo esto de sus frutos… Shinjo Tukusama, un corazón indomable y alma de doble filo…)_**


	47. Acto: 43

**Hola, aquí Hitokiri R.S saludándoles. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar pero he pasado muy ocupado con mucho trabajo y quiero agradecerles a todos por su paciencia y leídas. Volviendo a la historia después de los One-shots, espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Acto 43: Los Resultados De Una Misión Suicida…**

 ** _(Y después de haber pasado un tiempo a solas en el carruaje que se dirigía hacia el lado Norte de las afueras de Kyoto… Saito, Okita y Eiji finalmente sabían todo lo que había sucedido con el pasado de Okita y de la manera en que el los encontró. Pero al mismo tiempo, Saito aprovecho para compartir con él algo muy importante que había olvidado mencionarle en la estación por la prisa que llevaban… Le informo a Okita sobre la aparición de Nishiki y Serizawa, dos antiguo líderes al igual que ellos perteneciente a los temidos Grupo Shinsen, quienes aún seguían con vida… Pero peor aún, estaban trabajando bajo las ordenes de Enimishio Komagata y formaban parte de su plan de destrucción… Pero repentinamente la plática fue interrumpida al sentir el carruaje detenerse y escuchar a Danzu decirles que ya habían llegado…)_**

 **Danzu:** Hemos llegado a nuestro destino caballeros….

 **Eiji:** ¿Escucharon eso? Al parecer ya llegamos…

 ** _(Y después de un largo viaje, finalmente habían llegado hacia un área boscosa del lado Norte de Kyoto… Al llegar, los oficiales decidieron estacionar ambos carruajes uno muy cerca del otro, y de inmediato los cinco oficiales que iban en el segundo carruaje se reunieron en frente de Danzu para esperar sus órdenes….)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Señor Danzu, no?

 **Danzu:** ¿Si, dime que quieres?

 **Okita:** ¿Dígame, en realidad usted piensa que esta es una buena idea? Es decir, si por casualidad logramos a encontrar el escondite de Enimishio Komagata… ¿Ha pensado que nos sucedería a todos nosotros si de lo contrario son ellos quienes nos encuentran husmeando por estos lados?

 **Danzu:** Nadie les pidió que vinieran, pueden quedarse aquí en este lugar si gustan… No los necesitamos…

 **Okita:** ¿En serio? No lo tomen a mal chicos, pero a como pude darme cuenta en el aburrido enfrentamiento que sostuve con uno de sus mejores oficiales., está más que claro en que ningunos de ustedes tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo luchar… Y nosotros señor Danzu, podemos terminar siendo su única salvación en esta misión suicida que usted quiso llevar a cabo. Además, no olvide que son vidas humanas con las que juega al momento de salir con tales disparates…

 **Danzu:** ¡Mis hombres están listos para enfrentar tales riesgos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo., en marcha!

 **Saito:** Olvídalo Okita, mejor continuemos con lo acordado. Además, el señor Danzu tiene mucha razón en decir que todos aquí conocen los riesgos de tales decisiones. ¿No es así señor Danzu?

 **Danzu:** Como quiera señor Fujita…, solo los hombres que decidimos tomar riesgos somos los que triunfamos… Los demás solo son espectadores…

 **Saito:** **_(Con que espectadores, eh?... Ya veremos qué pasa con los tales hombres de riesgos…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Danzu ordeno a sus oficiales a que avanzaran a través del bosque formando una línea horizontal de lado a lado entre sí. Mantenían una distancia de aproximadamente veinte metros entre medio de cada uno, mientras que Saito y los demás iba un poco más unidos, siguiendo los pasos de Danzu y observando de manera muy cautelosa hacia los alrededores que no había más que un tenebroso silencio…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(Que extraño… A decir verdad, yo no creo en simple casualidades de la vida… Pero es extraño encontrarme tan repentinamente con este sujeto que tiene el mismo nombre de mi hermano… Su nombre es Ichirou… ¿Me pregunto si es un mensaje de la vida para dejarme saber que mi hermano siempre está ahí, viéndome y cuidándome? Sea lo que sea, prefiero pensarlo de esa manera aunque no sepa si me equivoque… Sí que lo echo de menos, a él y a mis padres legítimos…. Sé que no me puedo quejar de la manera en que el señor Saito y la señora Tokio me han ayudado, y gracias a ellos puedo hacer algo que sirve para ayudar a los demás., así a como lo hacía mi hermano… Es algo que les estaré por siempre agradecido…)_**

 ** _(Repentinamente, Saito decidió murmurar algo a los demás que iban con el…)_**

 **Saito:** Oye Semitori…. ¿Semitori, acaso estas sordo?...

 **Eiji:** ¿Ah? Disculpe señor Fujita, estaba distraído. ¿Dígame, en que puedo ayudarle?

 **Saito:** ¿Distraído? ¿Es una broma? Tu bien sabes que podríamos estar en territorio enemigo, este no es momento para distraerse…

 **Eiji:** Si, tiene razón señor Fujita., lo lamento...

 **Saito:** Saca tu arma y colócate por la parte de atrás del ultimo oficial del lado izquierdo… Y no te distraigas…

 **Eiji:** Bien, entendido…

 **Saito:** Okita, quédate aquí detrás de Danzu si gustas., yo me iré a colocar al extremo derecho…, mantente alerta… Ichirou, tu ven con migo…

 **Okita:** Esta bien Sai…, Fujita…

 **Ichirou:** Si señor…

 ** _(Saito decidió cambiar de posición a su grupo, poco a poco iban avanzando hacia las profundidades del bosque… Por otro lado, en la parte Oeste de Kyoto….)_**

 **Oficial Superior:** Recuerden, será justo a como les dije… Manténganse muy alerta…

 **Policía:** Mire señor, ahí adelante hay una aldea…

 **Oficial Superior:** Bien, entraremos en la aldea y no diremos nada… Solo quiero que caminemos por sus calles sin decir nada a nadie y fijarnos si no hay nada sospechoso por ningún lado… No es una aldea muy grande, y por eso quiero que nos tomemos veinte minutos para mirar y luego nos vemos en la entrada. ¿Entendido?

 **Oficiales:** Si señor…

 ** _(Los diez oficiales continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña aldea. Al llegar, todos se separaron justo a como el oficial superior lo ordeno, nadie decía nada…. Solo caminaban por las calles de la aldea viendo todo en el lugar… Los aldeanos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a tantos policías entrar repentinamente, pero nadie les decía nada.)_**

 **Policía:** ¿Vaya, que tenemos aquí?

 ** _(Uno de los oficiales caminando, había llegado a un lugar en donde servían comida y sake…)_**

 **Policía:** Mmmm, en buena hora... Toda esta caminada me dio mucha hambre.

 ** _(En ese momento, una mujer muy hermosa y muy amable de mediana estatura y mediana contextura que vestía un kimono azul muy bonito y un peinado al estilo geisha, invito al oficial a que pasara adelante. El entro y se sentó…, y luego de un momento ordeno comida y sake…)_**

 **Policía:** Excelente, justo a tiempo encontré este lugar… Muy buena comida, y esa chica es una preciosidad… ¡Oye tú, ven acá!

 ** _(El oficial de policías estaba llamando a la chica del kimono… Ella se acercó a él y le pregunto que deseaba…)_**

 **Policía:** ¿Dime cómo te llamas preciosa, si?

 **?:** Me llamo Kyu señor, mi nombre es Kyu…

 **Policía:** ¿Con que Kyu, ah? ¡Qué lindo nombre, eres toda una preciosidad!

 ** _(Y luego de un momento, llegaron dos oficiales más de policías al lugar y vieron que su compañero estaba un poco ebrio y molestando a la chica… Se acercaron a él y le hablaron…)_**

 **Policía 2:** Oye tu tonto, te estábamos buscando por todas partes. ¿Acaso se te olvido que debíamos reunirnos en la entrada de la aldea en veinte minutos? Deja de molestar a la chica y vámonos de aquí.

 **Policía 1:** Rayos, el tiempo paso muy rápido., en realidad no me di cuenta. Esperen un momento compañeros, aquí sirven muy buena comida y un excelente sake. Aprovechen a comer y a tomar algo, y de paso me darán un poco de tiempo para hablarle a esa chica hermosa. ¿Yo los invito, que dicen?…

 **Kyu:** Muchas gracias señor… Saben, les serviré algo de comer y de tomar como forma de agradecimiento por cortesía de la casa., es por alejarme a ese oficial que al parecer se puso un poco ebrio rápidamente…

 **Policía 2:** No hay problema, en realidad no hay necesidad. Es un tonto al estar molestando de esa manera, gracias pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

 **Policía 3:** ¿Oye espera, porque no? Sera rápido. Además, pensándolo bien tengo mucha hambre.

 **Kyu:** Él tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo. Esto tomara solo un momento.

 **Policía 2:** Bien, pero será rápido… Por la culpa de ustedes el capitán se pondrá muy enojado…

 ** _(Los oficiales comieron y tomaron un poco… Y luego se marcharon del lugar para reunirse con los demás oficiales que ya estaban ahí espéranoslos. El oficial superior muy enfadado los regaño y luego abandonaron la aldea para seguir buscando un poco más hacia otras áreas antes de regresar… Se comentaron entre ellos de que no habían encontrado nada sospechoso en el lugar, a excepción de la buena comida y la linda chica llamada Kyu… Las horas iban pasando y repentinamente…)_**

 **Policía 1:** Saben chicos, en realidad no me siento muy bien… Creo que será mejor volver…

 **Policía 2:** Si… Yo tampoco me siento muy bien… Grrrrrrr….

 **Oficial Superior:** Rayos, eso les pasa por ir comiendo en lugares extraños… Qué remedio, volvamos a los carruajes y busquemos como ir a la estación.

 **Policía 3:** Vayámonos ya entonces, porque yo también me estoy sintiendo mal…

 ** _(Inmediatamente regresaron a los carruajes y se dirigieron a la estación… Y después por el lado Este de la ciudad…, los oficiales tampoco tuvieron mucha suerte. Llegaron y buscaron por todos lados pero no pudieron encontrar nada…)_**

 **Oficial Superior:** Este lugar esta desolado…. Aquí no hay nada….

 **Policía:** Señor, ya hemos caminado mucho y no hemos encontrado nada. Esta área es muy grande…

 **Oficial Superior:** Si, tienes razón… Caminaremos un poco más para terminar de rastrear esta área y luego nos marcharemos… **_(Esto es una locura... Algunas veces pienso que el señor Danzu está loco al mandarnos a hacer algo así, es muy arriesgado. La única razón por la que estuve de acuerdo con todo fue porque arriesgaría mi posición en la policía. Ultimadamente él está siendo muy injusto con los que no estamos de acuerdo con lo que hace… Pero en fin…)_**

 ** _(Y después de pasar un momento más caminando y rastreando en toda esa área, finalmente todos ellos decidieron volver a la estación. Ya habían realizado un amplio rastreo del área y no pudieron encontrar nada…. Mientras tanto en el lado Sur de Kyoto….)_**

 **Oficial Superior:** Ya hemos caminado bastante y tampoco hemos encontrado nada… Caminaremos hasta llegar al Santuario Fushimi.

 **Policía:** ¡Señor! ¡Señor!

 **Oficial Superior:** ¿Que sucede?

 **Policía:** ¡Acabamos de encontrar algo sospechoso por aquella área de allá!

 **Oficial Superior:** Bien, vayamos a ver de qué se trata.

 ** _(Uno de los policías había encontrado algo muy extraño sobresaliendo entre los arbusto. El oficial a mando llego de inmediato y todos comenzaron a ver lo que era. Al llegar, podían sentir un fuerte mal olor y un fragmento de tela saliendo de la tierra…)_**

 **Policía:** Mire señor, hay algo ahí…

 ** _(Todos comenzaron a cavar en el área con sus propias manos hasta descubrir lo suficiente y poder ver lo que había ahí…)_**

 **Policía:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡Esto no puede ser, es un cadáver!

 **Oficial Superior:** ¡Aguarden! Dejen todo así a como esta, necesitamos volver a la estación y reportar esto de inmediato. Debemos traer las herramientas adecuadas para encargarnos del cuerpo y poder llevarlo de regreso. Es necesario identificar quien es…

 **Policía:** ¡Bien señor, entonces volvamos!

 **?:** **_(¿Volver? Eso es lo que ustedes creen….)_**

 ** _(Alguien estaba observando todo lo que aquellos policías estaban haciendo y diciendo desde la parte superior de un árbol… Al parecer no tenía muchas intenciones en dejarlos volver a la estación… Pero justo en el momento en que los oficiales dieran la vuelta para marcharse, vieron a una persona que bloqueaba su paso….)_**

 **Oficial Superior:** **_(¡¿Que rayos?!)_** ¡¿Oye tú, quien demonios eres y que haces aquí?!

 ** _(¡Al ver a ese sujeto en frente de ellos armado, todos los oficiales sacaron sus armas también y de inmediato se pusieron en guardia!)_**

 **?:** Hola, los saludos a todos… Solo quiero compartir un secreto con ustedes…

 **Oficial Superior:** ¡¿Secreto?! ¡¿Que secreto?!

 **?:** Todos están muerto y aun no lo saben… Bienvenido al nuevo mandato del señor Enimishio…

 ** _(¡El sujeto desconocido se dejó ir hacia los oficiales de policías tan rápido, de que casi no les dio tiempo de pensar!_**

 **Policías:** **¡** ATAQUEN! ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

 **** ** _(Y después, volviendo al lado Norte de Kyoto….)_**

 **Danzu:** Ya hemos caminado mucho y no hemos encontrado nada… ¡¿Dónde rayos estará ese maldito asesino?! ¿Me pregunto si los demás abran tenido mejor suerte que nosotros?

 **Ichirou:** **_(Estar involucrado en esta misión suicida no tiene nada de "suerte"…)_**

 ** _(Repentinamente Saito pidió que todos se detuvieran de inmediato y guardaran silencio…. Quedo viendo de reojos hacia todas las direcciones…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¿Que sucede señor Fujita, acaso un miembro Shinsengumi le teme a un poco de árboles y plantas? Jajajajajaja….

 **Saito:** **_(No estamos solos…)_**

 **Okita:** **_(Alguien nos sigue…)_**

 ** _(Todos se paralizaron al ver a Saito detenerse de esa manera y quedarse muy callado viendo hacia todos lados…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(Me pregunto qué sucede… El señor Saito se ve muy incómodo, al igual que el señor Okita… Creo que…)_**

 ** _(Eiji podía ver claramente como Saito y Okita estaban muy quietos y callados, viendo de reojos hacia todos lados de manera muy sospechosa y sigilosa… Poco a poco pudo notar como ambos ellos empuñaban sus espadas lentamente sin decir nada… Eiji de inmediato se puso en guardia lentamente también…)_**

 **Saito:** **_(Sé que nos están siguiendo…. Esto va ser un problema, y todo por el estúpido de Danzu…. Maldito….)_**

 ** _(¡Justo en ese momento, Saito saca su espada repentinamente y sin decir nada., lanza un sablazo horizontal hacia su lado derecho en donde todos ellos no miraban nada! Todos quedaron viéndolo de manera muy extraña, pero al mismo tiempo muy atentos en ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sin decir nada… ¡Y después de un breve instante, algunos notaron como unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso!)_**

 **Okita:** **_(Así se hace Saito, creo que distes en el blanco….)_**

 ** _(Y después de eso, vieron como poco a poco apareció frente a todos ellos un sujeto muy escalofriante…. ¡Era uno de los Iten Shinkiro, y Saito había rosado su rostro con la punta de su espada, logrando hacerle una cortada en su mejía izquierda!)_**

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Bien…. Muy bien hecho maldito perro del gobierno… Tienes muy buena percepción y reflejos, te felicito….

 **Eiji:** **_(¡Es el! ¡Es aquel escalofriante sujeto que elimino a los guardias ninjas que querían asesinarnos para cuando Enimishio nos liberó después de ser capturados! ¿Pero qué demonio hace aquí? O al menos de que estemos cerca de su escondite, pero…)_**

 ** _(¡De inmediato, Saito lo queda viendo fijamente y se puso en guardia en su muy reconocida posición Gatotsu! El Iten Shinkiro no se mueve del todo y solo lo queda viendo fijamente…)_**

 **Saito:** **_(Me pregunto que estará pensando este sujeto, estoy en guardia pero ni siquiera se mueve para defenderse o atacar… Despliega su confianza, pero ciertamente tiene muy buenas razones para ser confiado., a duras penas pude darme cuenta de su presencia., es extremadamente rápido y tendré que tener cuidado….)_**

 ** _(Ninguno de los dos decía nada, tampoco se movían… ¡Pero en tanto silencio, hubo una voz femenina que salía entre la parte de arriba de los árboles y rompió el silencio junto con aquella tención mortal que había! Y de manera muy dulce les dijo…)_**

 **Minatsu:** Hola amigos, mi nombre es Minatsu., y solo quiero decirles que más vale que bajen sus armas., o de lo contrario todos morirán como los miserables tontos que son sin poder hacer nada…

 ** _(Y luego entre los arbustos del lado de Eiji, salieron dos sujetos más. Uno de ellos les hablo…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Y yo soy Shinjo, y debo decirles de que es un verdadero placer tener invitados con quien jugar!

 ** _(Después el segundo sujeto con una voz muy grave hablo…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Soy Jim, mejor conocido como Iron Fist Jim! ¡Pero miren nada más, al parecer tenemos un problemas de roedores aquí! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Repentinamente escucharon una multitud de pasos corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar atrás de sus espaldas… Eran alrededor de veinte soldados ninjas que los tenían rodeados…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(Maldición… Estamos más que muertos aquí…. De ninguna manera podríamos acabar con tantos sujetos… ¡¿Que vamos hacer?!)_**

 ** _(Y con una voz muy tranquila y acompañada con una leve sonrisa, Okita desenvaina su espada lentamente y dice…)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Al parecer tenemos una situación muy divertida en nuestras manos, no? ¿O acaso piensan poder acabar con nosotros tan fácilmente?

 **Danzu:** ¡Aguarden un momento y que nadie se mueva! ¡¿Díganos, ustedes realmente piensan que el acabar con nosotros resolverán algo?! ¡Provocaran un ataque sin compasión en contra de ustedes mismos por parte de este gobierno! ¡¿Quien está al mando aquí?! ¡Exijo hablar con la persona al mando!

 ** _(¡Los oficiales de policías estaban extremadamente aterrados de ver en la situación en que estaban! Mientras que los cuatros miembros del nuevo Jupongatana estaban que ardían por eliminarlos a todos… Iten Shinkiro, Minatsu, Shinjo e Iron Fist Jim se estaban poniendo muy inquietos, al igual que todos los soldados ninjas...)_**

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Maldito, ni creas que esto se quedara así después de haberme tocado el rostro… Mas te hare sangrar yo cuando acabe contigo….

 **Shinjo:** Mírenlos, con sus estúpidas espadas apuntándonos… Ni siquiera podrían hacernos nada si tuvieran armas de fuego, ahora mucho menos solo con sus espadas…. No pero que patético, yo no necesito armas para acabar con ustedes…

 ** _(Repentinamente por la parte trasera de los soldados ninjas, se escuchó un sonido en forma de aplauso que los daban lentamente, seguido por una voz que hablo…)_**

 **?:** ¿Exigir? ¿Ataque sin compasión por parte de este gobierno? Qué manera de hablar esa… Que falta de cortesía la suya señor Danzu…. Jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **Eiji:** **_(¡¿AAAAHHHH?!)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡¿Ah, cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¿Y quién es usted, acaso está al mando de estos sujetos?

 **Eiji:** **_(¡No puede ser! ¡Él es!...)_**

 **Enimishio:** Mi nombre es Enimishio Komagata…. Y yo señor Danzu, no solo estoy al mando aquí… Si no que también estoy al mando de la mísera existencia de todos ustedes… Jmjmjmjmjmjm…. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!


	48. Acto: 44

**Acto 44: ¡Momentos De Terror, Una Avistamiento Cercano Al Rostro De La Muerte!**

 ** _(El día había llegado en realizar el rastreo que según Danzu, iba a servir para localizar el escondite de Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos., y de esa manera organizar un ataque sorpresa aprovechando de que ellos tendrían la guardia baja… Saito, Okita y Eiji habían decidido acompañarlos con el afán de servir como ayuda por si había algún tipo de enfrentamiento y evitar perder vidas innecesariamente. Diversas situaciones estaban ocurriendo por cada extremo de Kyoto en dicho rastreo… El escuadrón del "Oeste" había llego a una pequeña aldea en donde tres oficiales decidieron estacionarse en un pequeño puesto de comida y al marcharse del lugar, terminaron por enfermarse.., lo cual impidió continuar con el rastreo y tuvieron que de devolverse… El escuadrón del "Este" no había tenido mucho éxito con su rastreo, ya que no encontraron absolutamente nada y también decidieron regresar… El escuadrón del "Sur" cubrió mucho terreno en su rastreo, lo cual permitió a un policía encontrar algo sospechoso entre unos arbustos cual de inmediato aviso a su oficial superior., y al llegar resulto ser un cadáver que al parecer ya había pasado un tiempo desde que fue enterrado…. Habían decidido volver a la estación para conseguir lo necesario para llevarse el cadáver con ellos y realizarle analices e identificar quien había sido la víctima.., pero lamentablemente fueron interceptados por un sujeto desconocido con intenciones de acabar con todos ellos, quien impidió el paso de los oficiales y de inmediato se lanzó para atacarlos… Finalmente para el escuadrón del "Norte" en medio de su búsqueda, Saito había detectado la presencia de alguien que los estaba siguiendo… Pero poco tiempo paso antes de que se dieran cuenta que todos ellos habían sido emboscados por algunos miembros del nuevo Juppongatana junto a un grupo de soldados ninjas, quien rápidamente rodeó al escuadrón completo… Pero lo peor de todo, fue el ver que Enimishio Komagata había hecho aparición en tal situación., dejando a todos a su merced…. Mientras tanto con el escuadrón del "Oeste"…)_**

 **Policía 1:** Señor…, no me siento nada bien… Ahhhhhh…. Necesitamos llegar en cuanto antes para buscar buena asistencia medica…

 ** _(El primer policía que fue a comer al pequeño puesto de aquella aldea, iba en el carruaje delantero con el oficial superior… A simple vista podían ver como él estaba empeorando a medida de que iban avanzando en su camino hacia la estación. Tenía un aspecto pálido y sudaba mucho…)_**

 **Oficial Superior:** Si, entiendo… Intenta conservar la calma, vamos lo más rápido posible. Eso te pasa por idiota y no acatar órdenes…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, muy lejos de ahí en un lugar remoto….)_**

 **?:** **_(He pasado pensando en esto tanto tiempo, que incluso ya me hace doler la cabeza… Pero creo que lo hare…. Es un completo estúpido., pero al fin y al cabo será algo productivo…. Aunque…..)_**

 ** _(Y después, volviendo a lado "Norte" de Kyoto en donde Saito y los demás se encontraban en una situación extremadamente peligrosa… Los cinco oficiales bajo las órdenes de Danzu estaban en completo shock al ver que Enimishio Komagata y parte de sus asesinos quienes estaban ahí justo en frente de sus ojos… Saito seguía sin moverse y en posición de Gatotsu por el lado derecho de su grupo, apuntando directamente hacia uno de los muy peligrosos hermano Iten Shinkiro ya que estaba muy enfadado por haberle levemente herido su rostro… Okita desenvaino su espada lentamente y la sostenía hacia adelante en guardia tradicional de un espadachín viendo hacia el frente de su grupo, viendo directamente hacia Minatsu., la joven y dulce mujer que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de un árbol en dando Okita le daba la espalda a Enimishio, pero viendo de reojos continuamente hacia todos lados… Eiji estaba en guardia con su Kusarigama en mano, pero sin girarla., viendo hacia el costado izquierdo de su grupo en donde habían salido Shinjo y Iron Fist Jim de los arbustos… Finalmente Danzu y los oficiales de policías giraron hacia atrás, prestando completa atención a Enimishio., lo cual Danzu se colocó en frente de todos ellos para poder hablar con el…)_**

 **Saito:** **_(Lo sabía…. Sabía que esto resultaría en ser una mala idea… Maldito Danzu, tu serás responsable de lo que nos pase aquí…)_**

 **Okita:** **_(Mmmm… Vaya situación la que nos tenemos aquí… Sé que si le doy la espalda a esa chica del árbol, no dudara en atacarme ya que querrá eliminar a los más fuertes del grupo y no gastaría tiempo en alguien de segunda., eso sería trabajo de los soldados ninjas en hacer… Es la razón por la que aquel sujeto tenebroso fue por Saito primero, al igual que los dos aquellos por el lado de Eiji y esta chica por enfrente de nosotros, para encargarse de mi según ella…. Eso lo puedo saber porque no me quita la vista de encima, es como si ya lo tenían planeado todo este tiempo… Pero el que más me preocupa es ese tal Enimishio Komagata… A simple vista se ve que es un sujeto extremadamente hábil y sus ojos despliegan una ira peligrosa…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(¡¿No puedo creerlo, como rayos vamos a salir de esto?! Sé que si alguno de nosotros logra a hacer aunque sea el más mínimo movimiento, eso les dará suficiente motivos para que nos maten a todos… Sin embargo, tendremos que luchar hasta la muerte…, no nos queda de otra…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡¿Enimishio Komagata…., tu eres Enimishio Komagata?!

 **Enimishio:** En persona…. Jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **Danzu:** Sabes que no vas a resolver nada con matarnos… De hecho, si tus intenciones fueran esas., ya todos estuviéramos muertos… ¡¿Dime que pretendes?!

 **Enimishio:** ¿Acaso no me estaban buscando? Aquí estoy, justo en frente de ustedes…. Ahora dígame señor Danzu... ¿Qué espera para hacer algo? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que realmente ocurre aquí?

 **Danzu:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Enimishio:** Pude darme cuenta con mucha facilidad de todos sus movimientos… Sabía con anticipación que ustedes vendrían por estos caminos… ¿Acaso no se enteraron de aquella carta que le envié a Battousai como advertencia? Están bajo mi constante vigilancia todo el tiempo… Yo podría acabar con todos ustedes en cualquier momento que lo deseara…

 **Danzu:** ¡¿Y entonces porque no lo has hecho?!

 **Enimishio:** ¿Dígame señor Danzu, usted entiende algo sobre el significado de ser un samurái? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que es que su sangre hierva por dentro por la sed de venganza y emoción al tener un duelo a muerte contra las mejores espadas que esta era puede ofrecer? ¡¿Tiene alguna idea del orgullo de un samurái?! No... Claro que no tienes ni la más remota idea, de lo contrario no estaría perdiendo el tiempo haciendo estos sucios actos sin sentido… Es algo típico de este maldito gobierno, el querer atacar por la espalda mientras sus enemigos tienen la guardia baja justo a como lo hicieron con mi padre hace mucho tiempo atrás…

 ** _(En ese momento, Enimishio Komagata dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda al grupo de Danzu, Extendió sus brazos hacia afuera en forma horizontal y dijo…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Entonces adelante… Están a mis espaldas y tengo mi guardia baja… Les prometo que nadie intervendrá si alguno de ustedes decide atacarme… ¿Que sucede?... ¿Quién intentara algo?...

 **Ichirou:** **_(Ese sujeto llamado Enimishio Komagata es maldad pura, puedo ver en sus ojos la ira y sed de sangre que lo quema por dentro… Con tan solo escucharlo hablar de esa manera me da terror… No quiero ni imaginarme como serán sus habilidades estando ciegamente enfurecido… Creo que ningunos de nosotros volveremos a ver la claridad de otro día, rayos…)_**

 ** _(Y momentos después.., Enimishio continuo hablando mientras volvió a girar para quedarlos viendo de frente nuevamente…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Saben porque no hacen nada?... Porque no pueden ampliar su sucias tácticas cuando tienen a sus enemigo de frente… No tienen principios, ustedes no tienen orgullo… O talvez pensaron que cometería el mismo error de mi padre, quien lucho arduamente por este gobierno, poniendo sus habilidades para servirles… Luego le agradecieron con intentar asesinarlo de la manera más cobarde mientras él tenía su guardia baja… Yo no bajare la guardia, tampoco seré confiado… ¡Les di tres meses para que se volvieran más fuerte y no tuvieran arrepentimientos cuando los mande al infierno a todos ustedes! ¡TRES MESE PARA QUE QUEDE EN CLARO QUIEN ES EL ESPADACHIN MAS FUERTE!

 **Saito:** **_(Maldición, Danzu es un completo imbécil... Lo único que hace es provocar al demente de Enimishio con sus estupideces… Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo haga estallar y nos provoque la muerte a todos…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¿Y entonces, que pretendes hacer con nosotros Enimishio?!

 **Enimishio:** Un mes ha pasado de los tres que les otorgue… Cada uno de mis guerreros está listo para atacar y acabar con todos ustedes en estos momentos… Pero soy un samurái de palabra… Le di mi palabra a Battousai de que daría tres meses… No quebrantare mi palabra por simple basuras como tu Danzu…. Pero….

 ** _(En ese momento, todos giraron levemente sus cabezas para escuchar lo que Enimishio estaba a punto de decir…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡¿Pero?!

 **Enimishio:** Pero, si vuelven a intentar buscarme… Si tan solo una persona perteneciente a este maldito gobierno se le ocurre salir con alguna sucia estrategia en mi contra antes de que se cumplan los tres meses…. ¡Entonces no dejare ir mi palabra de samurái deshonrosamente en vano y los atacare con todo lo que tengo! ¡No tendré compasión alguna a como ustedes no la tienen con nadie cuando quieren cumplir con sus objetivos! ¡Alégrense, aún tienen dos meses más para poner en orden sus defensas!

 **Danzu:** **_(¡Maldito demente, esto no se quedara así! El simple hecho de dejarnos ir, es un acto de bajar la guardia. ¡Y eso mi querido Enimishio, será mi oportunidad!)_**

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Enimishio bajo su rostro y puso una leve sonrisa por un momento…. Y al subir nuevamente su rostro, les dijo….)_**

 **Enimishio:** Ah, por cierto… Como prueba, quiero mostrarles de que hablo muy en serio…

 ** _(Justo entonces, Enimishio hace una leve mirada hacia su izquierda…, luego hacia arriba…., y por ultimo hacia su derecha… ¡Pero al ver eso, sin decir nada y de manera repentina., Shinjo se deja ir con mucha velocidad hacia Eiji!)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(¡¿QUE?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!)_**

 ** _(¡Pero Eiji al ver eso y aprovechando su arma en mano, no duda en girarla rápidamente y lanzarle un estocada dirigida directamente hacia el pecho! ¡Lo cual Shinjo mira a tiempo y con su mano izquierda abierta muy relampagueante, utiliza su palma para golpear la parte de la empuñadura del filoso cuchillo., haciendo este desviar su curso y esquivar su mortal estocada! ¡Inmediatamente se aparece en frente de Eiji y con su mano derecha lo golpea muy fuertemente en el plexo solar del estómago, haciendo que salga impulsado hacia atrás y cayendo al piso de inmediato., dejando a Shinjo con su brazo derecho extendido y temblando de la contención del impacto dado por el! ¡Eiji muy lastimado y sin casi poder respirar, no se podía levantar., simplemente se agarraba el estómago con ambos brazos! Saito solo lo quedaba viendo de reojos, pero sin moverse….)_**

 **Iten Shinkiro:** Anda, atrévete a moverte maldita basura… Hazlo y te partiré en dos en cuestión de segundos…

 ** _(¡Justo en ese momento, Minatsu saca sus dos pequeñas wakizashi y desde el árbol se lanza rápidamente sin decir nada hacía dos policías! ¡Ambos policías sin poder percatarse en ser atacados por atrás, no pudieron defenderse y Minatsu aprovecha para clavarle un puñal a cada uno en la parte trasera de sus cuellos., lo cual debido al impulso que llevaba ella, hizo que ambos cayeran hacia adelante y arrastrándolos en la tierra por un corto espacio!)_**

 **Okita:** **_(¡Es rápida, pero pensé que me atacaría primero!)_**

 ** _(¡De inmediato Okita se dio la vuelta y estaba listo para atacar, pero se le puso enfrente Shinjo y Minatsu rápidamente., lo cual hizo a Okita que se detuviera en atacar!)_**

 **Okita:** **_(Ya veo, quieren impedir que ayude a los otros oficiales… No podré hacer nada por ellos ya que si decido atacar primero, seguro que estos dos sujetos me atacaran al mismo tiempo., y hasta el propio Enimishio intervendrá…. No podre contra todos ellos…. No me queda más que esperar a que ellos me ataquen primero… Ya no puedo contar con Eiji, y Saito está ocupado con ese otro sujeto…. Tendré que esperar….)_**

 ** _(¡Pero en ese momento, Iron Fist Jim se dejó ir hacia dos oficiales más! ¡De inmediato los oficiales lanzaron un sablazo cada uno, pero Iron Fist Jim los pudo repelar con protectores de acero que utiliza en sus antebrazos., y rápidamente golpeo a ambos oficiales en el rostro! ¡Ambos cayeron inconscientes y él se colocó encima a uno de ellos, y lo comenzó a golpear tantas veces hasta desfigurarle el rostro y causarle la muerte, luego se levantó muy rápidamente y le hizo lo mismo al segundo oficial caído!)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡Basta ya!

 ** _(¡El ultimo oficial junto a Ichirou, quedaban viendo aterrados y sin saber qué hacer., simplemente sostenían sus espadas enfrente de ellos esperando a que atacaran de nuevo! Y después de unos segundos sin previo aviso, Minatsu sorpresivamente sin moverse de lugar., lanza uno de sus pequeñas espadas en el lado derecho del cuello del último oficial, haciéndolo caer y morir lentamente… En eso Iron Fist Jim aprovecha y se coloca justo detrás de Saito… Iten Shinkiro con su kodachi en mano, estaba muy inquieto por atacar a Saito, pero no lo hizo…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡Ya basta Enimishio! ¡Esto es una total locura y acto sin sentido!

 ** _(En ese momento, Enimishio se acercó a Danzu…. Lo cual Danzu aprovecha la cerca distancia para lanzarle un sablazo, pero Enimishio lo esquiva rápidamente de manera muy fácil… ¡Luego agarra a Danzu por su cuello con su mano derecha y camina con el hacia la dirección del camino que en habían llegado, y de pronto lo lanza! Al caer, Danzu queda muy impactado., pero no se levanta del piso…., más bien queda sentado y muy asombrado de que no quiso asesinarlo…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Bien…. Pueden irse…

 ** _(Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar eso… Repentinamente Shinjo y Minatsu dejaron sus posiciones de combate… Minatsu recupero su puñal que aún estaba en el cuello del oficial caído y ambos se pusieron al lado de Enimishio… Iten Shinkiro e Iron Fist Jim hicieron lo mismo de manera muy rápida… Okita fue de inmediato a recoger a Eiji, cual estaba recuperando lentamente la compostura… Saito guardo su espada y no dijo nada, mientras que Ichirou fue con Danzu para ayudarle a levantarse… Y después de un momento, cuando todos estaban reunidos…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Siéntanse afortunados de no querer acabar con ustedes en estos momentos… Esto lo hago porque quiero un enfrentarlos cuando sus habilidades estén en su máximo nivel… No aquí ni ahora…. Este no es lugar para que espadachines como nosotros tengan un duelo… Pero si elimine aquellas basuras como consecuencias de sus actos de cobardía… Anda señor Danzu y viva con la vergüenza… Mientras ustedes que aún siguen con vida, vayan y háganse más fuertes., porque cuando decida atacar… No volverán a ver ni una onza más de compasión por parte mía…, acabare con quien sea que se me ponga en el camino… ¡Vayan y fortalézcanse! ¡JMJMJMJMJMJMJM! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 ** _(Todos decidieron irse sin decir más nada… Pero mientras caminaban, Saito volvía a ver hacia atrás de manera muy enfadada., pero no decía nada… Mientras Okita ayudaba a Eiji a caminar, lo cual lo mismo hacia Ichirou con Danzu… Enimishio Komagata estaba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaban lentamente de él… El junto a sus asesinos no se movieron de donde estaban y solo los miraban partir…)_**


	49. Acto: 45

**Acto 45: El Cumplimiento De Una Justicia Drástica & Sangrienta…**

 ** _(Y finalmente el rastreo elaborado por Danzu había llegado a su trágico final después de haber sido emboscados por mismo Enimishio Komagata y varios miembros de su nuevo Juppongatana… Tristemente, todos los oficiales de policías habían sido asesinados a excepción de Ichirou y Danzu. Lamentablemente ni Saito ni Okita pudieron ayudar ya que dos miembros nuevo Juppongatana bloqueaban el camino de cada uno de ellos… Pero después de haber acabado con los oficiales, Enimishio dejo ir a Saito, Okita, Eiji, Ichirou y a Danzu., con el propósito de permitirles hacerse más fuerte y tener un duelo a muerte al finalizar los tres meses, demostrándoles que no les temía… Poco después, los cinco ellos se dirigían de regreso hacia los carruajes. Saito era el más callado de todos desde que todo había ocurrido y simplemente no decía nada. Finalmente después de caminar un poco, habían llegado…)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Cómo te encuentras Semitori?

 **Eiji:** Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias señor Okita., ya puedo caminar solo…

 **Okita:** Vaya golpe el que recibiste chico, no pensé que fueras a quedar así de mal.

 ** _(Con un rostro muy apenado, Eiji baja su mirada…)_**

 **Eiji:** Si…. Lamento mucho el no haber sido de más ayuda pero ese sujeto golpea mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé…

 ** _(En ese momento a Eiji se les venían pequeños recuerdos en cuando lanzo su Kusarigama hacia Shinjo con mucha precisión y velocidad, aunque verlo esquivarla con enorme facilidad fue algo muy sorprendente para el… Tenía un rostro sumamente preocupado….)_**

 **Eiji:** A decir verdad, cuando pelee contra Tsukingo…

 **Okita:** ¿Tsukingo?

 **Eiji:** Si, otro sujeto del nuevo Juppongatana que utilizaba un lanza… Recuerdo que me fue difícil el derrotarlo pero, al lograr hacerlo en ese momento pensé que todos tendrían fuerzas similares y yo sería capaz de poder enfrentarme con otro de ellos, siempre consiente que no sería fácil, claro está… Pero nunca imaginé que habría tanta diferencia entre las habilidades de Tsukingo y Shinjo... O las mías en este caso… Ese sujeto no fanfarroneaba en decir que no necesita el uso de armas para poder ser efectivo con sus ataques. Es extremadamente veloz y sus golpes son mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentan ser… Además que tiene unos reflejos más allá de mis expectativas… No sé cómo pudo lograr desviar mi Kusarigama que lance con muchas fuerzas con el simple uso de sus manos y haber tenido la precisión para repelarla sin hacerse daño…

 **Okita:** Entiendo… En eso tienes mucha razón, esos sujetos son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba… ¿No es así señor Danzu?

 ** _(Okita desvió su mirada hacia Danzu que al igual que Saito, no decía nada… Pero de igual manera lo hizo Saito, ya que lo quedaba viendo de reojos sin decir absolutamente nada…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Al fin llegamos…, subamos. Yo conduciré uno de los carruajes y llevare al señor Danzu con migo. Si no les molesta, claro…

 ** _(En ese momento, todos abordaron los carruajes y se dirigieron de regreso hacia la estación de policías… Pero mientras todo esto ocurría, Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres caminaban de regreso hacia uno de sus escondites que se encontraba cerca de esa área…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Señor Enimishio, tengo una curiosidad…

 **Enimishio:** Dime que sucede Shinjo….

 **Shinjo:** Entiendo que haiga liberado a esos sujetos de Grupo Shinsen por razones de cumplir su promesa hacia Nishiki y Serizawa… Pero lo que no logro a entender es porque dejo a los otros tres sujetos con vida. Los hubiéramos eliminado con mucha facilidad… En realidad no me gustaría que nuestros enemigos piensen que somos débiles o cobardes…

 ** _(Repentinamente Enimishio se detuvo y todos quedaron viendo calladamente de reojos…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Dime Shinjo…. ¿Cuál crees que es el acto de cobardía más grande, el dejarlos vivir para que se hagan más fuertes y luego tener un duelo más divertido? ¿O acabar con ellos mientras sean acorralados y no se puedan defender?

 **Shinjo:** Si… Supongo que tiene sentido…

 **Enimishio:** Además….

 **Shinjo:** ¿Ah?

 **Enimishio:** ¿Quién te crees para cuestionar mis decisiones?... O será que talvez piensas que tu podrás imponer tu autoridad por encima de la mía…. ¿No lo sé, por favor explícame Shinjo?

 ** _(Y seguido después de decir eso, Enimishio simplemente puso su mano izquierda encima de la empuñadura de su espada que se colocaba en su cintura del lado izquierdo también… Al ver eso, Shinjo lo queda viendo con una leve sonrisa y decide contestar…)_**

 **Shinjo:** No, por supuesto que no señor Enimishio… Era una simple curiosidad solamente…

 **Enimishio:** Deje vivir a Danzu y al otro sujeto vestido de policía porque eran de alto rango… Mi propósito fue que ambos se sientan avergonzados por la estupidez que hicieron al ver como sus preciados hombres eran eliminados… Aquel otro chiquillo que tú golpeaste, fue porque me resulto muy interesante cuando lo vi pelear por primera vez contra el estúpido de Tsukingo y pienso que será un interesante rival si se fortalece un poco más… A los dos del Grupo Shinsen fueron por razones ya conocidas… Ahora… ¿Alguna otra curiosidad que alguien más tenga?

 ** _(Todos respondieron al mismo tiempo "No señor")_**

 **Enimishio:** Bien… Entonces será mejor que se reserven sus futuras curiosidades y no sigan cuestionando mis decisiones… Porque al próximo que esto suceda… Hare que nuestros enemigos tengan un rival menos con quien luchar…. ¡En marcha!

 ** _(Y después de eso, todos habían quedado muy en claro en no cuestionar más las decisiones de Enimishio Komagata… Continuaron caminando sin decir nada, pero muy tranquilos… Mientras tanto, el tiempo iba pasando y finalmente Saito y los demás habían llegado a la estación. Pero al llegar….)_**

 **Policía:** ¡Señor Danzu! ¡Menos mal que al fin vienen!

 **Danzu:** ¡¿Que sucede?! ¡¿Porque tanto escándalo?!

 **Policía:** ¡Entren por favor, necesitan ir a la enfermería rápido!

 ** _(En esos momentos todos se apresuraron y de inmediato entraron hasta la enfermería de la estación…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?! ¡¿Qué pasa con ellos?!

 ** _(Al entrar, pudieron ver en como tres oficiales estaban acostados en camillas…, muertos…)_**

 **Oficial Superior:** No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, todos comenzaron a quejarse de sentirse mal del estómago después de haber comido en un pequeño puesto que encontraron en una aldea del lado Oeste… ¡Sabía que estaban mal por la apariencia que tenían, pero jamás pensé que algo así sucedería!

 **Saito:** Fueron envenenados….

 **Oficial Superior:** ¿Cómo lo sabe señor Fujita?

 **Saito:** Enimishio Komagata debe de tener guarida en esa área también… Es igual a como sucedió con nosotros, el sabia con anticipación en que llegaríamos y por eso nos pudo emboscar fácilmente. Debió haber dejado órdenes de eliminar a cualquier policía o sospechoso de ser un enemigo para ellos.

 **Ichirou:** Eso tiene mucho sentido señor Saito…

 **Saito:** Si. Pero lo que más me preocupa, es saber cuánta área abarca su organización... Es decir, si él tiene a su gente custodiando el área del Oeste de Kyoto., y luego a nosotros no embosco en el lado Norte…. ¿Díganme, que encontraron ustedes del lado Este? ¿Y en donde están los escuadrones del área Sur?

 **Oficial Superior:** Nosotros del lado Este no pudimos encontrar nada por mucho que camináramos y buscáramos. Y los del lado Sur aun no llegan señor…

 **Saito:** Ya veo... Entonces esperaremos un par de horas más para darles tiempo, de lo contrario partiremos hacia el lado Sur., debemos saber que sucedió con ellos… **_(Además, eso nos dará una mejor idea del alcance de su organización y sabremos de qué lado podríamos ser atacados. Aunque tampoco me da mucha tranquilidad el saber que esta estación de policías esta en medio de la ciudad, así nos atacarían de cualquier ángulo con más facilidad.…)_**

 ** _(Y después de un momento, escucharon el ruido de unos carruajes llegando… Todos salieron de inmediato, pero vieron que era el escuadrón que realizaría el rastreo dentro de la misma ciudad… Y antes de que Danzu les preguntara, los oficiales superiores reportaron de que no habían encontrado nada sospechoso por las áreas en donde anduvieron., lo cual después de haber pasado las horas., Saito y los demás decidieron salir hacia el lado Sur en busca del escuadrón faltante… De igual manera se utilizaron dos carruajes para llevar a diez personas. Cinco oficiales en el primero, incluyendo a Danzu., y Saito junto a los demás en el otro… Poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta finalmente llegar… Caminaron y buscaron en todas partes, cuando de repente habían logrado a dar con el paradero del escuadrón faltante., o mejor dicho encontraron los cuerpos de todos ellos mutilados… Era una escena horrible de presenciar ya que había mucha sangre por todas partes, al igual que partes de cuerpos regadas… Muy enfadado Danzu comienza a hablar…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡No puedo creer que ni uno solo quedara con vida! ¡Son unos inútiles! ¡Al menos uno hubiese quedado con vida para poder reportar que fue lo que sucedió aquí o identificar quien hizo esto!

 **Okita:** ¿Acaso no es más que obvio señor Danzu? ¿Quién más podría hacer todo esto de no ser alguien mandado por Enimishio? Además, no creo que esa sea la manera correcta en expresarse al ver vidas perdidas por el cumplimiento de un plan tan estúpido a como el suyo que por poco cobra las vidas de todos nosotros también… ¿No lo cree?

 ** _(Okita quedaba viendo a Danzu muy fijamente… Pero Danzu no quería prestarle mucha atención….)_**

 **Danzu:** Estos hombres sabían el riesgo de dicha misión… Y usted señor Okita, más vale que no se propase. No permitiré que ocupe ese tono o lenguaje con migo en frente de mis hombres… ¡Soy el que está a mando aquí, y ellos murieron en el cumplimiento del deber! Además, pensaría que por el simple hecho de haber pertenecido a un grupo que representara la ley y el orden, entendería lo que significa los riesgos tomados de tales misiones… ¡Ja! Que tonterías…

 **Okita:** ¿Sabes señor Danzu?...

 **Saito:** Okita… Olvídalo, que no se diga más…. Terminemos aquí y volvamos en cuanto antes para pensar mejor las cosas…

 **Okita:** Si…. Como gustes Saito….

 ** _(Y después de un momento, los oficiales comenzaron a limpiar el lugar y a dejar todo en orden… Pero poco después, encontraron aquel cadáver en estado de descomposición que estaba escarbado a medias gracias a los primeros oficiales. De inmediato le avisaron a Danzu, lo cual llego y comenzó a verlo muy detenidamente, pero no podía identificarlo…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¿Quién demonios será este sujeto?... Ya lleva un tiempo enterrado aquí y ya casi no se le puede distinguir el rostro…

 **Saito:** Hoji…. Ese sujeto enterrado ahí es Hoji Sadojima, uno de los más fieles seguidores de Makoto Shishio….

 **Danzu:** ¿Cómo lo sabe?

 **Saito:** Aun puedo ver rasgos muy familiares en el…, al igual que esa ropa inconfundible de alguien como el… Ese sujeto ahí sin duda alguna es Hoji… **_(Entonces finalmente Enimishio decidió eliminado por haber sido la persona que hacia aquellos ataques sin su autorización…)_**

 ** _(Y luego de analizar un poco la situación, todos decidieron regresar a la estación., llevándose con ellos todos los cuerpos del lugar y despejando el área. Ya habían tenido suficientes muertes y disgusto al contemplar todo lo ocurrido… Las horas iban pasando y ya se había hecho tarde para hacer algo más que solo recuperar energías después de un día tan agitado… Al regresar a la estación., Saito, Okita y Eiji decidieron retirarse del lugar, pero antes de irse…)_**

 **Danzu:** ¿Tan pronto se retira señor Fujita?

 **Saito:** Si… Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí señor Danzu… Hasta luego…

 **Danzu:** Solo quiero que no olvide quien está al mando aquí señor Fujita… No quiero que ande por ahí haciendo cosas indebidas… Hasta luego…

 **Saito:** **_(En eso tiene mucha razón, no are nada indebido…)_**

 ** _(Y después de unas horas, finalmente había llegado la noche. El personal de la estación de policías estaba haciendo cambio de turno… Llegaron los que quedarían haciendo guardia por la noche y los demás oficiales se estaban marchando… Danzu junto a otro oficial superior decidieron abordar el mismo carruaje que los llevaría a sus hogares, e Ichirou conduciría… Mientras tanto en el camino iban platicando de algunos asuntos personales… Mas parecía como un acuerdo entre los dos ellos…)_**

 **Danzu:** Si, es cierto lo que dices compañero… Bien sabes que si tomo una alta posición en este gobierno, tú también tendrás tu recompensa… Los altos funcionarios del gobierno están enterado de la existencia de Enimishio Komagata y saben a la perfección de que si no lo detienen, estarán a riesgo en ser derrocados… Darían lo que fuera por detenerlo, y es ahí compañero…, es en donde tú y yo haremos eso posible…

 **Oficial Superior:** Si señor Danzu…, tiene usted toda la razón… Debemos seguir haciendo rastreos sigilosos hasta poder dar con exactitud con el escondite de Enimishio y sus hombres. Podríamos decir que este rastreo fue un éxito, ya que tenemos una idea en donde seguir buscando. Pero esta vez mandaremos a más hombres y mejores armados.

 **Danzu:** Si, a si es… Pero debemos tener mucho cuidado con eso entrometidos de Saito y Okita… Es más, hasta con ese chiquillo llamado Semitori quien siempre los acompaña… Se ven que se tienen mucha confianza entre todos ellos. Malditos, se aparecieron en el momento menos indicado. Pensaba realizar estos rastreos sin que nadie se enterara y cuando encontráramos a Enimishio y a sus hombres, dejarnos ir con todo lo que tengamos y acabar con ellos. Y eso nos dejaría con toda la gloria del triunfo y sin duda alguna, no nos negaran esa posición tan anhelada… Pero ahora con esos entrometidos aquí, será más difícil de hacer algo., estarán siempre pendiente de nosotros…

 **Oficial Superior:** ¿Y si nos deshacemos de ellos tres señor Danzu?

 **Danzu:** ¿Mmmmm? Que tienes en mente, dime….

 **Oficial Superior:** Aun no estoy muy seguro, pero podemos avisarles de que se encontró algo en las afueras de la ciudad del lado Norte., ya que fue ahí en donde Enimishio los embosco… Estoy seguro que ellos no dudaran en ir, pero al llegar a un área desolada., podríamos tener tiradores escondidos y listos para acabar con ellos sin que se den cuenta… ¿Que opina señor Danzu?

 **Danzu:** ¡Ya veo, si jajajajajaja! ¡Me agrada mucho de la manera en que piensas muchacho, nada mal! Eso mismo haremos, y cuando mueran., regresaremos los cuerpos y diremos que tuvimos un enfrentamiento. ¡Eso haría que el mismo gobierno nos brinde más fondos y apoyo para seguir con nuestros planes! ¡Si señor! ¡Mañana arreglamos los detalles y lo llevaremos a cabo dentro de dos días! ¡Brillante, muy muy brillante de tu parte jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Danzu y el oficial superior estaban muy emocionados con su plan. Ambos estaban en busca de dinero y poder… En dos días tendrían todo listo para ponerle fin a Saito, Okita y Eiji… Pero desde ya estaban celebrando… Y después de un momento mientras ambos se estaban riendo, el carruaje se detuvo brusca y repentinamente., lo cual hizo que ambos salieran… Sin embargo al salir, notaron que no estaba Ichirou por ningún lado y carruaje estaba estacionado en un callejón sin salida….)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! ¡¿En done esta Ichirou y porque estamos en este lugar?!

 ** _(Y justo en el momento que decidieron caminar hacia la entrada del callejón, escucharon una voz hablarles. Ambos quedaron viendo, pero no pudieron distinguir el rostro ya que estaba muy oscuro…)_**

 **?:** Si… Es justo a como yo lo pensaba…

 **Danzu:** **_(¡¿Esa voz?!)_** ¡¿Eres tu maldito Hajime Saito?! ¡¿Dime qué demonios quieres y que haces aquí?!

 **Saito:** Mientras Ichirou comenzaba a conducir, yo tuve la oportunidad de esperarlo a pocas cuadras de la estación y cambiar de lugar con el…

 **Danzu:** **_(¡¿Maldito, habrá escuchado todo lo que dijimos?!)_** ¡¿Y que, dime qué demonios quieres?! ¡Apártate de nuestro camino antes de que te arrepientas!

 ** _(En ese momento mientras Saito comienza a hablar, Danzu pudo notar como desenvainaba su espada lentamente y caminando hacia ellos….)_**

 **Saito:** ¿Con que asesinarnos, no? Me enferma ver sujetos que piensan de manera tan egoísta… Enimishio Komagata amenaza con derrocar a este gobierno y matar a mucha gente inocente en el proceso… Y mírenlo a ustedes… Pensando en enriquecerse al sacar provecho del caos y el miedo de los demás., incluso de asesinar a su propia gente con tal de llevar a cabo su plan egoísta y codicioso…

 **Danzu:** Espera, hablemos de esto Saito…. ¡¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si?!

 **Saito:** ¿Acuerdo?... Ustedes son unos miserables que no merecen vivir… Dejarlos vivir a ustedes es igual que dejar vivir al mismo Enimishio. Aquellos que solo piensan en su propio beneficio sin importar sacrificar las vidas ajenas no merecen piedad… Nosotros los del Grupo Shinsen fuimos creados para llevar a cabo la matanza y hacer la ley y el orden cumplirse sin importar lo drásticas que fueran nuestras acciones… Pero no importa en qué época nos encontremos, no permitiré que unos malditos cobardes como ustedes se salgan con las suyas y formen parte de la destrucción de este país….

 **Oficial Superior:** ¡Descuide señor Danzu, yo me encargo de esto!

 ** _(El oficial superior desenvaino su espada y estaba listo para atacar… Repentinamente se deja ir hacia Saito con un sablazo vertical, pero Saito impacta espadas con él y muy fácilmente lo desvía, haciéndolo caer de rodillas., lo cual le permite acercarse a el rápidamente… Y mientras de rodillas, el oficial superior lentamente levanta su mirada y ve que Saito lo queda viendo fijamente sin decir nada con un rostro muy enfadado…)_**

 **Saito:** Reflexiona sobre tus actos cobardes en el infierno amigo….

 ** _(Y después de decirle eso, Saito lo decapita muy rápidamente… Al ver eso y con un rostro muy horrorizado, Danzu comienza a caminar hacia atrás lentamente….)_**

 **Danzu:** ¡No seas estúpido Saito, estas cometiendo un error! ¡Aguarda!

 ** _(Danzu desenvaino su espada también y no dejaba de caminar hacia atrás lentamente… Pero mientras seguía retrocediendo, sintió que algo lo detuvo., y de pronto escucho un voz…)_**

 **Okita:** Hola de nuevo señor Danzu… ¿Con que le gusta atacar por las espaldas, no?… Creo que ha llegado la hora de pagar por todas las estupideces que a cometido el día de hoy… Se sacrificaron muchas vidas inocentes por su culpa y por poco nos arrastras a nosotros también…

 **Danzu:** **(¡¿…?!)**

 ** _(Después de decir eso y con espada en mano, Okita rápidamente atraviesa a Danzu con una estocada muy fuerte por sus espaldas… Y mientras Danzu moría lentamente, Okita le pregunta…)_**

 **Okita:** Dígame señor Danzu... ¿Qué se siente que lo agarren por sorpresa y lo apuñalen por la espalda a como usted intentaba hacer con nosotros?... Adiós y disfrute su viaje al infierno….

 ** _(Okita baja a Danzu lentamente hacia adelante hasta ponerlo en el piso… Luego saca su espada, la limpia y la envaina nuevamente….)_**

 **Saito:** De ninguna manera podemos permitir que personas corruptas a como estas se salgan con las suyas… Estamos a punto de ser abatidos por alguien tan peligroso a como lo es Enimishio Komagata y su extensa organización de asesinos., no necesitamos perder el tiempo con problemas internos causado por estúpidos a como lo era Danzu y ese otro sujeto… No ahorita… Andando….

 **Ichirou:** Si señor…

 ** _(Y después de todo eso, Ichirou condujo el carruaje nuevamente para llevarse a Saito y a Okita lejos de ahí….)_**

 **Saito:** **_(En esta época o en cualquier otra, nosotros seguiremos siendo los lobos de Mibu… Siendo el Grupo Shinsen, eso jamás cambiara…)_**


	50. Acto: 46

**Acto 46: Nuevos Aliados…**

 ** _(Y después de haber terminado aquel día tan agitado, finalmente Danzu decidió marcharse a casa junto a otro oficial superior a tarde horas de la noche… Era de esperarse que Danzu le disgustara la presencia de Saito y los demás, pero no hasta el punto de poner en marcha un plan para eliminarlos… Por suerte Saito cambio de puesto con Ichirou a escondidas y condujo el carruaje, lo cual le permitió escuchar toda la conversación entre ellos dos y de sus malvadas intenciones… En ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo en un callejón sin salida y Danzu junto aquel otro oficial fueron interceptados por Saito y Okita., lo cual sin decir mucho fueron eliminados… Y poco después de que Saito y Okita asesinaran a esos dos policías corruptos, decidieron marcharse del lugar en el mismo carruaje que esta vez sí condujo Ichirou... En los días por venir, todos los oficiales se preguntaban que había sucedido con Danzu y aquel otro oficial, pero por igual todos supusieron que Enimishio Komagata había acabado con ellos y no se dijo más nada al respecto., aun después que encontraran los cuerpos. Saito, Okita y Eiji decidieron volver a Tokyo para continuar con sus asuntos, por otro lado., Ichirou había quedado a mando de la fuerza policial de Kyoto momentáneamente por órdenes de Saito…. El tiempo iba avanzando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había transcurrido dos semanas más, haciendo que quedáramos a la mitad del camino con el tiempo otorgado por Enimishio… Pero la situación en Kyoto aún no terminaba…)_**

 **Ichirou:** **_(Que situación más desagradable… Han pasado dos semanas desde que Danzu y el otro oficial fueron eliminados y yo fui puesto a mando de todo los asuntos aquí… No cabe duda que es una ardua tarea en realizar, pero el señor Fujita deposito toda su confianza en mí y no puedo fallarle… Es una pena en ver cómo nos matamos entre nosotros mismos sin prestar la más mínima atención a la verdadera amenaza que representa Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres., en fin…)_**

 **Policía:** Buenas tardes señor Ichirou, venia para poder hacerle una pregunta…

 **Ichirou:** ¿Dime que preguntas tienes?

 **Policía:** Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que el señor Danzu fue asesinado. ¿Qué debemos hacer con el tiempo restante que nos dio Enimishio? Si no me equivoco, aún nos queda un mes y medio más…

 **Ichirou:** Entiendo tu preocupación… Y al igual que yo, no me gusta la idea de simplemente esperar a que esos asesinos nos ataquen primero. Pero no nos queda de otra más que esperar, tal a como lo ordeno el señor Fujita… Ya viste lo que nos pasó la última vez que intentamos hacer algo, muchas vidas fueron desperdiciadas gracias a la mala decisión de Danzu… Enimishio nos tiene vigilados muy de cerca, y al parecer nadie puede hacer nada sin que él se dé cuenta… Por eso será mejor simplemente quedarnos quieto hasta que ellos decidan atacarnos primero, pero siempre en guardia por supuesto…

 **Policía:** Entiendo. Me parece que usted tiene mucha razón… Aunque es una verdadera lástima que nos tengan las manos atadas de esa manera, odio que esos asesinos nos miren como unos inútiles…

 **Ichirou:** Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo compañero. Sin duda alguna tenemos a muchos hombres valientes como tú, que no dudaran en poner sus vidas en riesgo para proteger este país. Pero lamentablemente necesitamos más que valor y coraje para poder enfrentarnos a Enimishio y su extensa organización de asesinos. En estos momentos el señor Fujita intenta organizar un plan de defensa para cuando esa fecha venga… Las muertes de muchos será inevitable eso tengámoslo por seguro, pero al final valdrá la pena ese sacrificio si logramos ganar la batalla. Todo por el bien y la paz de nuestro país…

 **Policía:** Si, así es señor. Y que así sea…

 **Ichirou:** Bien, recuerda en mantenerme siempre informado de cualquier anomalía que suceda con las otras estaciones. No podemos permitir que otros oficiales cometan errores que causaran más perdidas entre nosotros… **_(En realidad necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener, y no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir teniendo bajas…)_**

 **Policía:** Así lo hare señor, con su permiso.

 ** _(Ahora Ichirou tenía mucha más responsabilidad en sus manos. Pero sin duda alguna, Saito había hecho una buena decisión en ponerlo a cargo de todo momentáneamente… Es un joven con mucho respeto a la vida, especialmente a la vida de sus compañeros y la paz de nuestro país… Por otro lado….)_**

 **Misao:** ¿Dime Shiro, has visto al abuelo por algún lado?

 **Shiro:** No desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Me parece que había dicho que necesitaba ir al mercado local en busca de algunas cosas que hacían falta para la cocina.

 **Misao:** Mmmm… Él sabe muy bien que nosotros nos encargamos de esas tareas, ya está viejo para andar merodeando por ahí a solas., especialmente con la amenaza de todos esos asesinos que andan sueltos… En fin… **_(Supongo que iré a entrenar un poco, así logro aprovechar el tiempo restante que a decir verdad, no nos queda mucho….)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Misao fue al salón que ocupaban para entrenar., pero al abrir la puerta…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡¿…?! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

 ** _(Y al entrar al salón, Misao mira a Okina vestido con su viejo uniforme de combate… En lo cual él le contesta de manera muy cansado y sudado…. Lucia muy exhausto…)_**

 **Okina:** Hola Misao, que agradable sorpresa…. ¿Dime que se te ofrece?

 **Misao:** ¿Que rayos piensas que estás haciendo anciano? Sabes muy bien que debes de tomar las cosas con calma, estas sobre esforzando tu cuerpo…

 **Okina:** Nada de eso Misao, aún tengo las suficientes fuerzas para luchar. De ninguna manera les hare las cosa más fáciles a nuestros enemigos por no intentar prepararme… No olvides que fui un líder Oniwabanshu, y no dudare en dar todo lo que tengo para ayudar a que sigamos adelante… Pero te pido de favor en que no me menos precies…

 **Misao:** **_(Creo que el abuelo se siente un poco excluido en todo lo que estamos haciendo. Y talvez no debimos haberle dado aquellas bromas el otro día y hacerlo sentir inútil… El jamás dudara en dar su propia vida por cualquiera de nosotros, al igual que nosotros lo haríamos por el también… Sin duda alguna Okina nos sirve de mucho ejemplo cuando se trata de lealtad a sus amigos y familia. Siempre podemos contar con él en cualquier situación…)_** Entiendo abuelo, simplemente me preocupo mucho por ti, es todo… Pero talvez tengas razón y aun tengas muchas fuerzas dentro de ti para luchar. No fueron mis intenciones hacerte sentir menos preciado. ¡Es más, ponte en guardia y más vale que estés preparado para defenderte, no pienso tener compasión contigo!

 **Okina:** ¡Ja! ¡Hay un viejo refrán que dice que la experiencia debe temerle a la juventud! ¡Pero te mostrare en por qué la juventud debe respetar la experiencia! ¡¿Estas lista Misao?!

 ** _(Ambos Misao y Okina estaban muy entusiasmados por entrenar. Saben de qué esto sería más que un simple entrenamiento…. Más bien esto serviría para pasar un tiempo junto en familia y crear buenas memorias… Pero en el momento que ambos se estaban poniendo en guardia, escucharon una voz que llamaba desde la puerta principal del Ahoya….)_**

 **?:** ¡¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?! **_(Me pregunto si aún siguen viviendo en este lugar, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos las caras…)_**

 ** _(Todos se preguntaron de quien habrá sido esa voz que llamaba. Al parecer les sonaba un poco familiar… Pero justo antes de que esa persona pudiera volver a preguntar por alguien ahí...)_**

 **Aoshi:** Si quieres seguir viviendo, más vale que no te muevas y comiences a decirme que demonios quieres aquí...

 ** _(Justo en ese momento, Aoshi se le había aparecido por detrás de manera muy sigilosa y coloco la punta de su espada en el cuello de esa persona…)_**

 **?:** Vaya, vaya… ¿Acaso esa es manera de tratar a viejos amigos? Vine para hablar algunos asuntos muy importantes con ustedes… Deja a un lado tu estúpida paranoia.

 **Aoshi:** Bien. Pero si nos vienes con algún disparate como que trabajas para Enimishio Komagata o algo así, juro que te matare sin titubear ni por un instante…

 **?:** Dudo que se te cumpla así de fácil, pero como quieras amigo…

 ** _(En ese momento, Misao y Okina salieron de inmediato para ver quién era. Pero al llegar, notaron como Aoshi apenas estaba envainando su espada… Y Misao muy sorprendida…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

 **Okina:** Cho Sawage, el cazador de espadas… ¿Tiempo de no vernos, dime que te trae por aquí?

 **Cho:** Si, bueno. De hecho venia para hablar algunas cosas con ustedes, solo que la paranoia de Aoshi Shinomori no me hace sentir muy bienvenido…

 **Okina:** Bien, tranquilos todos. Entremos para poder conversar…

 ** _(Y después, todos entraron y se reunieron para poder conversar. Todos del Ahoya estaban presentes ahí ya que al parecer Cho tenía algo muy importante que quería compartir… Sirvieron algo de tomar y comenzaron…)_**

 **Okina:** Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos las caras por última vez, pensaba que trabajabas de espía para este gobierno…

 **Cho:** Bueno, sí., solo que me aburro de hacer lo mismo con mucha facilidad. Especialmente para este gobierno en donde todo lo quieren resolver con asesinarte si no miran más utilidad en ti… Pero en fin, no vengo aquí en busca de reunirnos para pasarla bien. Más bien quería hablarles de alguien que supongo ya conocen…

 **Misao:** Enimishio Komagata….

 **Cho:** Si… Así es…

 **Aoshi:** Entonces dinos de una buena vez que es lo que sabes y que quieres…

 **Cho:** Mmmm…. Bueno, al menos veo que todos aquí están al tanto de las cosas… Pero está bien, les diré todo sin rodeos ya que me lo pidieron tan amablemente… Sé todo lo que ustedes saben sobre Enimishio y su propósito de apoderarse del país…

 **Misao:** ¿Si? ¿Acaso también te amenazo de muerte?

 ** _(En ese momento, Cho había quedado muy callado y viendo a Okina muy fijamente…)_**

 **Cho:** Se en donde se encuentra el escondite de Enimishio y sus asesinos… O mejor dicho el escondite principal….

 **Todos:** ¡¿…?!

 ** _(¡Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al momento de escuchar eso! Pero aun así…, al parecer había algo más en la mente de Cho por decir…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡¿Es cierto eso?! ¡¿Dime como lo sabes?!

 **Cho:** Bien… Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo trabaje como guardaespaldas para figuras importante de este sucio gobierno. Pero al ver que no ganaba lo suficiente para luchar contra tantos idiotas que siempre intentaban asesinarlos, decidí retirarme de ese negocio. Me di cuenta de que hay muchas más personas de lo que yo pensaba que odian a este gobierno y no quería seguir ganando más enemigos… En fin, hace dos semanas atrás un día por la tarde, llegaron unos sujetos en busca de mis servicios. Al principio no les preste mucha atención, ya que me parecían pertenecientes al personal del gobierno y pues pensé que ya había tenido suficiente de ese asunto. Ambos sujetos vestían ropa civil común y corriente, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero finalmente decidí acompañarlos ya que tanto insistían, para ver si valía la pena la paga o no. Aunque esta vez pensaba ser más exigente al cobrar…

 **Okina:** **_(Vaya sorpresa…)_**

 **Cho:** Al llegar al carruaje, vi a un sujeto con cara de muy pocos amigos que se encargaba de mandar al resto de los sujetos que estaban ahí., en total eran cuatro de ellos sin incluirme a mí. Entre y de inmediato el jefe de ellos me dijo que había alguien que quería hablar con migo, que necesitábamos hacer un pequeño viaje. Me monté y nos fuimos.

 **Misao:** ¿Y dime, no te cubrieron el rostro para impedir que vieras en donde iban?

 **Cho:** No…, no lo hicieron. Recorrimos unas viejas carreteras hasta al finalmente llegar a un lugar muy familiar… Entramos y de inmediato me llevaron con otro sujeto llamado Iemochi o algo así, lo cual se presentó y me pidió que me uniera con ellos ya que yo había trabajado para Makoto Shishio anteriormente. También recuerdo que les dio las gracias al sujeto que me llevo y lo llamo por el nombre de Serizawa si no mal lo recuerdo…

 **Okina:** Supongo que no te uniste a ellos, de lo contrario no estarías aquí compartiendo esa información con nosotros… ¿Entonces dime como saliste de ahí caminando y no en pedazos?

 **Cho:** Les dije que si me uniría, lo cual les dio mucho gusto el escuchar pero primero debía encargarme de algunas cosas antes de poder estar con ellos… Iemochi de manera muy complacida me pidió que volviera en cuanto antes… A decir verdad, ya no puedo volver a mi vivienda, de lo contrario seré hombre muerto de seguro…

 **Misao:** Aun no entiendo algo… Me extraña mucho que no te unieras a ellos sabiendo lo ambicioso que eres…

 **Cho:** Jm…. Ambicioso talvez, pero no cuando apuesto en contra de mi propia vida… Además, a decir verdad no quería volver a pasar los mismos problemas que pase para cuando me había unido a Shishio, eso de tener la ley buscándote ya no era para mí… Pero al mismo tiempo sabría que si los despreciaba, no duraría mucho tiempo con vida… Y al fin de cuentas termine involucrado en este desastre de todos modos, que fastidio…

 **Okina:** Entiendo, creo que tomaste la decisión correcta Cho… Es más, aún falta un mes y medio antes de que el tiempo dado por Enimishio expire, deberías quedarte aquí con nosotros ya que tendrás mejores oportunidades de sobrevivir si estás aquí., al igual que nosotros al tener tu ayuda…

 **Misao:** **_(Okina…)_**

 **Cho:** Entiendo lo que dices… Y para ser honesto, no me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí con ustedes en lo más mínimo… Pero admito que no tengo muchas opciones en estos momentos…

 **Okina:** Bien, entonces que no se diga más y bienvenido al Ahoya muchacho… Por favor siéntete como en casa aquí…

 **Aoshi:** ¿Dime Cho, en donde se encuentra el escondite de Enimishio Komagata?…

 **Cho:** Am, si… Él está localizado en el Santuario Fushimi….

 **Aoshi:** ¡¿El Santuario Fushimi?!

 **Cho:** Si, el mismo lugar en donde Makoto Shishio se ocultó… Me parece un poco sentimental de su parte, pero bueno… Supongo que solo el sabrá porque decidió tomar ese mismo lugar sabiendo que sería un riesgo en ser encontrado fácilmente… ¿Ahora dime Aoshi, qué importancia tiene para ti el saber en dónde está? ¿Acaso piensan ir por ellos o algo así? Porque si ese es su plan, desde ahora les digo que no cuenten con migo… No tienen oportunidad alguna de salir de ahí con vida, y eso no es suposición…

 **Aoshi:** No soy estúpido para hacer algo así… Pero al menos podemos saber de dónde esperar ser atacados, y así nos podremos concentrar mejor en esa área para cuando toda esta conmoción de inicio…

 **Cho:** Bueno, pues déjame decirte que eso sería igual que cometer suicidio… Ese sujeto tiene un ejército de soldados tan asombrosamente extenso, y siempre permanecen en guardia, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Eso sin dejar a un lado a su grupo elite de asesinos, a su "Nuevo Jupongatana"… ¿Les digo la verdad? No sé de qué manera este gobierno piensa ganar esta guerra e impedir ser derrocado. Al parecer Enimishio tuvo mucho tiempo para planearlo todo con anticipación, y por lo que pude ver., no son sujetos a quienes se les pueden tomar a la ligera… Pero en fin, ya estamos metidos en este desastre y no nos queda de otra más que luchar hasta el final… Pero también todos ustedes quedan advertidos, y si deciden arriesgar su vida anticipadamente., el error correrá por cuenta suya…

 ** _(Todos quedaron viéndose de manera muy preocupada, sin decir más nada… Pero a pesar de todo, Cho sirvió de gran ayuda al decirles la localización del escondite de Enimishio Komagata, al igual que tenerlo como aliado de nuestro lado… Ahora le toca quedarse en el Ahoya junto a los Oniwabanshu y prepararse para aquella peligrosa fecha que se aproximaba… Y en ese mismo momento por otro lado, en un pequeño templo Budista en algún lugar de las afueras de Kyoto al lado Este…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Hasta que finalmente llego…. Vaya camino…)_** Hola, busco a….

 **Monje:** Se quién es usted… Por favor entre, usted es bienvenido aquí… Enseguida lo llamo…

 ** _(Soujiro había llegado a ese pequeño templo y el monje lo hizo pasar…. Poco después salió la persona que el buscaba…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Hola, tiempo sin vernos… Vaya que fue toda una odisea el poder encontrar este lugar, pero finalmente lo logre. Jmjmjmjmjm….

 **Anji:** Hola Soujiro, veo que aun llevas una vida muy agitada… Dime a que se debe esta repentina sorpresa…

 **Soujiro:** Bueno… ¿Primero déjame contar lo que ocurre, y luego te digo el propósito de mi visita., si?

 **Anji:** Bien, entonces tomemos algo para que te recuperes del largo viaje y me cuentas…

 ** _(Por alguna extraña razón Soujiro viajo desde muy lejos para encontrar a Yukyuzan Anji, un viejo compañero de batallas perteneciente al antiguo Jupongatana al igual que el… Aun no se sabe el motivo de dicho encuentro, pero en ese momento., se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar… Soujiro le estaba contando todo lo que sabía sobre Enimishio Komagata y lo que estaba ocurriendo… Pero por otro lado, volviendo al lado Sur de las afueras de Kyoto, Enimishio y su nuevo Jupongatana estaban reunidos en un salón muy grande en donde soldados ninjas estaban entregando reportes de algunas vigilancias que habían realizado...)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** Así es señor… Aquel oficial superior que ahora está al mando de todos los demás llamado Ichirou, ha puesto pequeñas instalaciones de policías en cada entrada de Kyoto. Al parecer quiere mantenerse al tanto de cualquier movimiento que miren sospechoso, haciéndonos quedar con menos terreno para movilizarnos…

 **?:** ¿Y porque no vamos y acabamos con todos ellos de una buena vez?...

 ** _(Y justo después de que el soldado ninja dejase de hablar, una voz misteriosa se escuchó hablar de manera muy tranquila y suave… Una voz que se ocultaba entre las sombras por detrás de los pilares del templo en ese salón muy grande…. Todos ahí muy sorprendidos, giraron sus cabezas para ver quién era…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Mmmm?... Ya veo, son ustedes… Ya era hora de que se aparecieran…

 **?:** Si… Estuvimos un poco ocupados… Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí…

 **(** ** _Y después de un breve momento, uno de los hermanos Iten Shinkiro lentamente apareció al lado de Enimishio… Era aquel que Saito había cortado en el rostro, y se le podía escuchar la respiración un poco agitada al momento de ver aquellos sujetos llegar…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Tómalo con calma Satoshi… Sé cómo te sientes, pero lo haremos así por esta vez…

 ** _(Finalmente Enimishio había mencionado el nombre verdadero de uno de los hermanos Iten Shinkiro… Satoshi era el nombre del que tenía la cortada en su rostro… Y al parecer no estaba muy contento de ver aquellos sujetos llegar…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Sabe muy bien de que esos payasos no nos agradan… Pero entiendo, todo es por la causa… Solo espero que me den una excusa para acabar con ellos…

 **Enimishio:** No lo harán, ellos tienen el mismo interés que nosotros por ahora… No tienen razón para cometer alguna estupidez… Bienvenidos sean Tetsuya, Yamato y Kazuki…

 ** _(¿Quiénes serán?... Tres nuevo sujetos habían aparecido antes todos ellos… Tres sujetos que al parecer no se llevaban muy bien con Satoshi, y hasta con el mismo Enimishio… Esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo… Al parecer la situación vuelve a empeorar…)_**


	51. Acto: 47

**_Notas De Autor:_** **Hola a todos esos lectores que dan seguimiento a la historia. Primero quiero agradecer muchísimo de manera muy atenta por todas sus visitas y leídas. Estoy consciente que he demorado para actualizar capitulo, pero estoy actualmente en Nicaragua con mi familia en donde las cosas están bastante mal. Me disculpo con todos ustedes, y para compensar el tiempo perdido, desde este día en adelante actualizare capítulos los días viernes, sábados y domingos de cada semana. Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia que aún quedan muchas sorpresas más en ella, y desde ya les agradezco su comprensión. Si tienen preguntas o comentarios, pueden escribir a mi numero WhatsApp +50576411193 Solo me dejan saber de donde son, gracias** **J**

 **Acto 47: ¡Una Peligrosa Alianza, Los Últimos Integrantes Del Nuevo Jupongatana!**

 ** _(Una serie de eventos estaban ocurriendo en Kyoto. Cho Sawage, el cazador de espadas había hecho su acto de presencia en el Ahoya para informarles a todos de que el sabia en donde estaba localizado el escondite principal de Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres, lo cual puso a todos muy inquietos. Pero la situación se puso aún más tensa cuando Cho había dado una pequeña descripción en lo que vio en ese lugar…, un ejército muy extenso y listo para atacar. Todos se preguntaban si en realidad sobrevivirían a toda esta situación… Okina invito a Cho a quedarse un tiempo con ellos hasta que la fecha dada por Enimishio llegue, poniéndolo como un aliado más para luchar junto a ellos por el bien del país… Aunque bien sabemos que Cho lo hace más por salvar su propia vida, ya que había decido rechazar la oferta de Enimishio para unirse a su grupo de asesinos… Por otro lado, Soujiro decidió ir hacia el lado Este en busca de un viejo amigo… Había llegado a un pequeño templo budista en donde se encontraba Anji Yukyuzan, un ex miembro del viejo Jupongatana al igual que él., aunque aún desconocemos la razón de su visita… Finalmente, en el escondite de Enimishio al lado Sur de Kyoto, todos los miembros del Nuevo Jupongatana estaban reunidos teniendo una especie de junta, pero esta fue interrumpida por la aparición de tres sujetos desconocidos que llegaron repentinamente al lugar, lo cual incomodo mucho a Satoshi, uno de los hermanos Iten Shinkiro… Al parecer no eran de su agrado y le molesto mucho verlos llegar… Pero volviendo a la situación con Soujiro…)_**

 **Soujiro:** En fin, ahora sabes bien lo que está ocurriendo con todo este asunto de Enimishio…

 **Anji:** Si, entiendo., es terrible… Pero dime Soujiro. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita amigo? ¿Sé que no viniste aquí tan solo para visitarme y contarme esto, o me equivoco?

 **Soujiro:** Jmjmjmjmjmjm…. Creo que acertaste con tus sospechas… ¿Me gustaría saber si puedo contar contigo en esta lucha?

 ** _(En ese momento, Anji se quedó en completo silencio y viendo hacia abajo mientras tomaba su te…)_**

 **Anji:** ¿Sabes?... Hace mucho tiempo atrás, aun antes de que me uniera a ustedes para cuando Shishio formo el Jupongatana… Yo era un pacificó monje Budista quien quedo a cargo de cinco niños huérfanos producto a la guerra… No teníamos mucho, pero éramos muy felices y unidos a como lo sería una verdadera familia… Recuerdo como todos querían que me casara con Tsubaki, la mayor entre ellos., con la esperanza de que fuéramos una verdadera familia… Pero lamentablemente eran tiempos difíciles con los aldeanos... Ellos querían la ayuda del gobierno, pero jamás la conseguirían si nosotros no nos íbamos del templo. Pero por desgracia, su odio fue más allá de la razón y no nos dieron ni siquiera tiempo suficiente para irnos de ahí…

 ** _(En ese momento, Anji podía ver el reflejo de los niños pasando en forma de espejismo en la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos… Incluso hasta el día de hoy, aun podía escuchar sus voces de manera muy clara en su cabeza….)_**

 **Soujiro:** Ooooh…. Entiendo…. ¿Y qué sucedió con ellos?

 **Anji:** En aquella noche mientras los niños dormían de manera tan pacifica… Yo había decido ir a meditar bajo una cascada muy cerca de ahí… Pero vi algo extraño sucediendo a distancia y de inmediato decidí ir a ver que era… Poco después vi que el templo ardía en llamas, a lo que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta finalmente llegar, pero al entrar fui golpeado en la cabeza lo cual me hizo perder la conciencia de inmediato… Y para cuando pude recuperarme, ya todo había acabado… El templo completo había sido reducido a cenizas…, todo el lugar incluyendo a los niños que nada tenían que ver en este asunto habían muerto de manera muy trágica… Y no hasta muchos años después fue que pude vengar la muerte de todos ellos. Luego fue cuando me uní a ustedes…

 **Soujiro:** Ya veo… Eso explica mucho sobre él porque piensas así…

 **Anji:** Si… Y luego de que toda esa batalla acabara, yo me había entregado a la policía., lo cual después de un tiempo, me pidieron que trabajara para ellos… Pero no lo acepte… Poco después decidieron liberarme según bajo buena conducta. Aunque más creo que aquel policía de nombre Hajime Saito tuvo mucho que ver en todo eso… Finalmente pude encontrar este pacifico lugar, muy aislado de todo y todos…

 **Soujiro:** Pensé que ya habías perdido tu fe en Buda, ya que cuando llegaste con nosotros., tu solías decir a menudo que tu decidías quien vivía y quien moría…

 **Anji:** Así es… Después de haber vivido todo eso., no quedaba nada de mi fe. Pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la paz y harmonía que mi fe en Buda me brindaba… No tenía nada porque vivir, y fue cuando tome la decisión de construir este pequeño templo, para poder recuperar mi fe y creencias Budistas… Poco a poco fueron viniendo algunas personas que al igual que yo, necesitábamos reconstruir su paz interna… Somos diez en total incluyéndome a mí…

 **Soujiro:** Sabes, lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, sé que debió haber sido difícil para ti, y lo entiendo… ¿Pero lo que no logro a entender es, que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te acabo de preguntar?

 **Anji:** Es fácil… Lamentablemente debo rechazar tu invitación amigo… Ha sido un camino muy duro. Y después de haber pasado por tanto, finalmente he recuperado un estilo de vida muy parecido al de antes… Parecido a como cuando estaba a cargo de aquellos niños… Aquí vivimos en paz, alejados de la maldad y el egoísmo de todos. No deseo arriesgar en perderlo todo nuevamente… Yo deje de ser aquella persona que una vez conociste. Aquel lleno de ira y sediento de venganza…

 **Soujiro:** Si…., por alguna razón sabía que dirías algo así… Pero descuida, entiendo y no hay problemas… Me explicaste muy detalladamente tus razones porque, y las comprendo a la perfección…

 **Anji:** En verdad lamento mucho que tuvieras que venir hasta aquí por nada… Pero no me gustaría involucrarme más en algo así… Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido. Es más, no tienes que irte si así lo deseas…

 **Soujiro:** No… Agradezco mucho tu oferta, pero debo encargarme de muchos asuntos antes de que yo pueda disfrutar de esa paz que tanto hablas. Aunque si me quedare aquí esta noche… Sabes Anji, no olvides de que es una guerra a muerte, y uno nunca sabe si este lugar pueda salir involucrado. Si sigues teniendo esa inmensa tranquilidad, no sé de qué manera pretendes evitar perderlo todo nuevamente si vienen a atacar por cualquier razón…

 **Anji:** Sé a qué te refieres, en ese caso no dudare en ocupar mis habilidades para proteger este lugar a como dé lugar, sin embargo…, intentare evitar cualquier enfrentamiento innecesario…

 ** _(Ahora está claro en que el objetivo de Soujiro, era invitar a Anji a que se uniera con él en la lucha de Enimishio Komagata… Pero Anji había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo transcurrido y no tenía intenciones de involucrarse en ningún tipo de lucha. Por otro lado en ese mismo momento, alquilen más tenía planes propios y no podía esperar más….)_**

 **?:** **_(Estamos a la mitad del tiempo… Aun creo que es una estupidez, pero… Creo que esta vez haremos las cosas diferentes. En fin…, sea de la manera que sea…., tengo que marcharme y ver cómo va este asunto desde otro punto de vista…)_**

 ** _(Y pocos minutos después de eso, volviendo al lado Sur en las afueras de Kyoto, las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco tensas entre aquellos tres sujetos que llegaron con Enimishio… Satoshi estaba muy molesto en verlos presentes, me pregunto porque será…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Bienvenidos… Finalmente llegan….

 **Tetsuya:** Si., un poco ocupados., pero ya estamos aquí…

 **Enimishio:** Espero estén preparados para lo que se nos aproxima… Desde este momento les advierto de que no quiero juegos sucios por parte de ustedes…, o dejare mi cortesía a un lado para mostrarles lo que un samurái es capaza de hacer….

 **Tetsuya:** Como quieras. Hay ciertas verdades que solo se pueden descubrir de una sola manera…

 **Iten Satoshi:** ¿Que estas queriendo decir basura insignificante? ¿Acaso quieres que pongamos a prueba tu verdad con la mía?... Con mucho gusto aclaro todas tus dudas, grrrrrr…

 **Enimishio:** No hay necesidad de exaltarse Satoshi… Aquí no estamos entre enemigos en estos momentos y todos vamos hacia la misma dirección con todo esto… Si algo haz de suceder…, les puedo asegurar que yo mismo en persona me encargare de ellos… Pero por ahora, todos luchamos del mismo lado… ¿O me equivoco Tetsuya?

 **Tetsuya:** No, no te equivocas Enimishio. Trabajaremos juntos y llevaremos a cabo lo acordado…

 **Enimishio:** No seas descortés y llámame señor… ¿Estas en mi casa, sabes?

 **Tetsuya:** Bien señor Enimishio… No tengo ningún problema con eso…

 **Enimishio:** ¡Mis queridos invitados Jupongatana, les presento a los últimos integrantes de nuestra gran organización! Ellos son Tetsuya!

 ** _(Tetsuya… Es un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años de edad, bajo en estatura y de delgada contextura. Utiliza un traje ninja negro muy usual en ellos, de mangas largas. Su rostro es desconocido ya que siempre usa su traje completo que implica ocultarlo con su sanjaku tenugui "nombre del antifaz utilizado por los ninjas". Líder de los otros dos integrantes presente cual sirven a Enimishio por dinero. Expertos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que utilizan muchas armas variantes. Y aunque lleva con él una espada en sus espaldas, se especializa más como arma favorita en el uso de sus dos pequeñas espadas Sais. Es una persona muy engreída a quien le gusta jugar con sus oponentes, pero tiene increíble habilidades que respaldan ese alardeo. Es un guerrero ninja perteneciente a un clan secreto, oculto y que nadie conoce en donde está. Usualmente les dicen el Clan Kage Ni Kakurete "El Clan Oculto En Las Sombras". Solo salen para ofrecer sus servicios a personas poderosas y de gran fortuna.)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡Yamato!

 ** _(Yamato… Un guerrero ninja perteneciente al mismo clan de Tetsuya. Es un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad, de estatura y contextura media. Utiliza el mismo tipo y color de traje ninja que Tetsuya y de igual manera su rostro es desconocido por las mismas razones de usar su sanjaku tenugui. Obedece únicamente a las órdenes de Tetsuya, su líder. Al igual tiene armas variantes y una espada en su espalda, pero se especializa más en el uso de arco y flechas, haciéndolo muy peligroso en ataques lejanos y sigilosos. Es una persona muy seria y callada que no le gusta perder el tiempo y busca como terminar rápidamente con sus enemigos.)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡Kazuki!

 ** _(Kazuki… El tercer y último de los guerrero ninjas perteneciente al mismo clan. Es un hombre de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años de edad. Es de estatura media y de contextura musculosa. Utiliza el mismo tipo y color de traje ninja que los demás. Al igual su rostro es desconocido por similar razón de usar su sanjaku tenugui. No obedece las órdenes de más nadie que no sea Tetsuya, su líder. De igual manera que los demás, tiene muchas armas variantes que incluye la espada en su espalda, pero se especializa más en el uso de su gran hacha de doble filo con una punta muy aguda al final de su agarradero, haciéndolo muy peligroso en ataques distantes y potentes. Es una persona callada y analítica, pero de muy corta en paciencia.)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡Ellos son nuestros poderosos aliados ninjas que han decidido unirse con nosotros para derrocar este maldito y corrupto gobierno de una vez por toda! ¡El tiempo de la destrucción se acerca! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

 ** _(Ahora entiendo porque Satoshi está muy enfadado con la presencia de esos sujetos… Los ninja y los samuráis se odian a muerte por ser rivales en muchos aspectos… Los ninjas o conocidos por algunos como Shinobis, son originario de Japón y son usualmente personas de clase media o baja. Son mercenarios entrenados especialmente para asesinatos, espionaje y sabotaje. Experto en una amplia variedad de armas como espadas, shurikens, cadenas, kusarigama y muchas más. Además de ser expertos en venenos, pócimas y explosiones. Del mismo modo han sido entrenados en el uso del disfraz que utilizan para pasar desapercibidos. Los guerreros ninjas aparecieron después que los samuráis, lo cual después despertó rivalidad entre ambos estilos de guerreros, ya que los samuráis temían perder fuerzas y respaldo del gobierno por tener habilidades inferiores a los ninjas. Desde su aparición, el gobierno comenzó a depender más de ellos por dichas habilidades y manera de trabajar. Y por ser usualmente personas de clase baja, no les importaba el honor al enfrentar a un rival. A diferencia de los samuráis, un ninja asesinaba con ataques traicioneros y sigilosos y luego desaparecía una vez cumplida su misión, lo cual era ideal para trabajos tan complicados del gobierno y de esa manera, nadie se enteraría quien era responsable. Mientras que un samuráis es todo lo contrario, siempre sostienen su honor y orgullo ante todo al luchar de frente, al mostrar su rostro y decir quién era y tomar crédito por dicho cumplimiento de una misión…, y eso ya no era conveniente para el gobierno en depender… Fue lo que había iniciado muchos enfrentamientos entre ambos estilo de guerreros, y lo cual hasta en estos días presente, nunca pudieron superar dicha rivalidad….)_**

 **Iten Satoshi:** Bien señor Enimishio… Solo espero que estos bastardos sin escrúpulos no olviden la supremacía y honor de un samurái… Más vale que conozcan bien su lugar aquí ya que yo estoy muy ansioso en mostrárselos…

 **Kyukinaji:** Pues a mí me parecen muy interesantes… Es bueno contar con buena ayuda, no importa de donde vengan…

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Eso no me interesa, solo quiero luchar con alguien para quitarme este aburrimiento! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Shinjo:** Me parece bien… Aunque me da mucha curiosidad saber más sobre su estilo... He escuchado que los Shinobis tienen excelentes habilidades en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo… Jm…. Muy interesante…

 **Minatsu:** Creo que deberíamos ser más amables con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, todos somos del mismo equipo… ¡Tranquilos chicos, yo los apoyo, jajajajajaja!

 **Serizawa:** **_(Basuras del bajo mundo… Como me gustaría mostrarles el poder de un samurái y bajarles los sumos…)_**

 **Nishiki:** **_(Entiendo que el señor Enimishio requiera de buenas habilidades…, pero estos sujetos no son confiables… Pero en fin…)_**

 ** _(Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con la llegada de esos tres sujetos. Claro…., a excepción de los samuráis… Era terrible saber que Enimishio tenía bajo su mando a tales asesinos con tan temerosas habilidades…. Y después de todo eso, la reunión había terminado y todos regresaron a sus puestos para seguir con las tareas otorgadas por Enimishio…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Oye Satoshi…

 **Iten Satoshi:** Si señor, dígame que desea…

 **Enimishio:** Sabes…. Me pregunto porque Soujiro no ha regresado aun… El debió haber estado aquí con nosotros en esta reunión. Y que paso con la espada Fumetsu No Ken que para este entonces, ya debería estar en mis manos…

 **Iten Satoshi:** ¿Quiere que vaya en su búsqueda señor Enimishio? La última vez que seguimos pistas del paradero de esa espada, dimos con una pequeña cabaña en una área boscosa y fue cuando pude sentir la presencia de que alguien nos espiaba desde un árbol muy cerca de ahí… Para cuando quise subir al lugar, a duras penas lo note pero estoy muy seguro en que pude ver los rastros de una silueta que huía del lugar… No logre a distinguir quien era por la oscuridad, ya que desapareció con anticipación. Pero sospecho que pudo haber sido el, ya que no he conocido a alguien más que tenga ese tipo de velocidad o habilidades sigilosas…

 **Enimishio:** No veo cual serán los motivos para que Soujiro esté haciendo ese tipo de cosas… Como la mano derecha de mi padre, sentí que pude confiar en el… Pero no soy estúpido y tampoco permitiré que alguien se burle de mí… Tendrá hasta mañana por la tarde para que aparezca… Y si aún no ha vuelto para ese entonces, tú le dirás a tu hermano Takuya que vaya tras él y lo traiga con vida…, del resto me encargare yo…

 **Iten Satoshi:** Como usted ordene señor, estaré muy pendiente…

 **Enimishio:** **_(Soujiro es como un hermano para mí… No me gustaría pensar que anda tramando algo en mi contra o desobedeciendo órdenes., pero si es así… No dudare en acabar con el sin compasión alguna, claro esta…)_**

 ** _(Y después de eso, poco a poco las horas fueron transcurriendo… Por otro lado muy lejos de ahí…)_**

 **?:** Que hermosa vista la que puedo apreciar desde la parte trasera de este barco… Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hacía algo así y había olvidado lo hermoso que es todo esto…. Pero en fin, nada de eso va importar después… **_(Y más vale que esté listo, o acabare con el sin compasión ni remordimientos, esta vez las cosas van a ser diferentes….)_**

 ** _(Y finalmente, de regreso en un lugar muy familiar para todos nosotros…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Deberías descansar un poco Kenshin. ¿Vamos almorzar, si?…

 **Kenshin:** Creo que tienes razón Kaoru, mejor vayamos a comer, también tengo hambre… **_(Estoy exhausto, pero siento que finalmente tengo los resultados que buscaba… Una tarea muy difícil, pero con el duro trabajo y muchos esfuerzos., no fue imposible… Ya estamos a mitad del camino con el tiempo otorgado por Enimishio Komagata y no debemos bajar a guardia ni titubear… Debemos estar listos…)_**


	52. Acto: 48

**Acto 48: Un inesperado Reencuentro…**

 ** _(Y después de todo eso, finalmente habíamos descubierto el propósito de Soujiro al visitar a su antiguo compañero Anji… Esa visita no era más que para invitarlo a ser parte de sus planes en esta lucha tan complicada que sucedía contra Enimishio Komagata, lo cual Anji declino por motivos de paz interna ya que había logrado a obtener esa paz tan anhelada y un estilo de vida muy parecido al de hace mucho tiempo atrás… Por otro lado en el escondite de Enimishio, las cosas se pusieron muy agitadas con la aparición de aquellos tres sujetos quienes resultaron ser ninjas, y ha como bien se ha sabido., los guerreros ninjas y los samuráis sostienen cierta rivalidad. Sin embargo a pesar de todos eso, pudieron llegar a un acuerdo y finalmente ponerse todos del mismo lado. Y después de ese inconveniente, otro ser misterioso se movilizaba de manera muy sigilosa y callada. Lo cual aún no sabemos su propósito o intenciones… Sin embargo después de tanto tiempo, finalmente podíamos darnos cuenta que era lo que estaba sucediendo con todos en el Dojo Kamiya… Y al día siguiente en la tarde a la misma hora de almuerzo…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Aaaaah, qué bien comí! ¡No cabe duda que tu mano en la cocina ha mejorado muchísimo en estos años Kaoru!

 ** _(Yo, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y muy complacida por el lindo comentario de Yahiko…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡Gracias Yahiko, a veces dices cosas muy amables! ¡Me sorprendes, que considerado de tu parte!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Si, de nada! **_(En realidad le tengo que dar las gracias a Tsubame, ya que de no haber sido por ella, Kaoru jamás lo hubiese logrado… Jamás pensé que la fea pudiera aprender…)_** Pero ahora si no cabe ni la menor duda en que los milagros si existen, solo un acto de fuerza superior y milagrosa pudo haber hecho que aprendiera…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Milagros? ¿A que milagros te refieres Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Ah?! No, bueno., yo…, aaaaah…. Milagro en que…

 **Kaoru:** ¡¿Tú piensas que fue por puro milagro de la vida que pudiera mejorar con mi comida, no es así?!

 **Yahiko:** No, yo solo…, aaaaaah…

 **Kaoru:** ¡LO SABIA!

 ** _(¡Y en ese momento me enfade tanto con Yahiko, que comencé a lanzarle objetos de la mesa sin detenerme ni por un instante! ¡Yahiko comenzó a correr y a esquivar todo lo que le lanzaba! Pero justo en ese entonces, Megumi entro junto al Doctor Gensai y ambos saludaron., lo cual causo que Yahiko girara su cabeza y se distraerá por un corto tiempo… ¡Instante que fue lo suficiente para poder lanzarle un último tazón de porcelana que tenía a mi alcance en su cabeza lo cual le impacto tan fuerte, que no tuvo otra opción más que caer acostado en su espalda con los ojos girando en forma circular!)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡AAAAAAAAIIIIIII!

 **Megumi:** ¡Vaya, veo que están muy animados por aquí! Vaya temperamento el tuyo Kaoru, veo jamás vas a cambiar.

 **Gensai:** Pobre de Yahiko, creo que necesitara hospitalización y puntadas en esa herida…

 **Kenshin:** Hola a ambos, que agradable sorpresa verlos por aquí a esta hora.

 **Gensai:** Teníamos a dos mujeres dando a luz al mismo tiempo desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana, pero finalmente logramos terminar con los partos de manera exitosa y nacieron dos hermosas niñas. Quisimos tomar el resto del día libre.

 **Kaoru:** ¡Qué bien, me parce excelente! Por favor siéntense y les traeré algo de beber.

 ** _(Todos decidimos quedarnos sentados un momento más para acompañar a Megumi y al Doctor Gensai que habían llegado de visita y querían compartir los buenos resultados de aquellos complicados partos. Pero en ese mismo momento, volviendo al lado Sur de Kyoto en un pequeño salón y con sus puertas cerradas…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Señor Enimishio…

 **Enimishio:** Dime que deseas Satoshi… Sabes muy bien de que no me gusta ser interrumpido por nadie al momento de estar meditando… Especialmente frente al gran altar…

 ** _(En ese salón, Enimishio mantiene un gran altar con muchas velas en memoria de sus padres Makoto Shishio y Yumi Komagata... Siempre al momento de entrar, todos saben a la perfección en qué no debe de ser perturbado., o de lo contrario él lo tomaría como un gran insulto que no pretendía tolerar…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Lo siento señor, lamento mucho perturbarlo… Solo quería decirle que partiré en estos momentos hacia el lado Norte de la ciudad para avisarle a mi hermano Takuya que vaya tras Soujiro, justo a como habíamos acordado… Es un poco más de medio día y aun no aparece…

 **Enimishio:** Ya veo… Bien, ve y dile a Takuya que lo traiga con vida y me deje el resto a mí…

 **Satoshi:** Bien, como usted ordene señor…

 ** _(Y en ese preciso instante, Satoshi salió en busca de su hermano Takuya para avisarle sobre aquella orden de Enimishio en ir tras Soujiro… Claro estaba que el ir tras él, no significaba que fuera un aviso amistoso… No, más bien con las intenciones de derrotarlo y dejarlo muy cerca de la muerte para que Enimishio le diera el golpe final… Al fin y al cabo, ambos hermanos Iten Shinkiro no veían a Soujiro con buenos ojos, ya que ha desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y nadie ha sabido nada sobre él ni sobre la espada Fumetsu No Ken, la muy codiciada espada de los dioses…)_**

 **Satoshi:** **_(Nada personal Soujiro… Pero si me entero de que nos estas traicionando, tenlo por seguro que será tu fin… Nada ni nadie te salvara pequeño bastardo…)_**

 ** _(Y en el momento en que Satoshi salía del santuario..., justo en la puerta…)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¡¿…?!

 **Soujiro:** ¿Hola Satoshi, como has estado? Jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **Satoshi:** ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Cómo puede ser?! **_(Grrrrrrr…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Al parecer no estas teniendo un buen día amigo Satoshi. Si me disculpas, debo entrar para hablar con el señor Enimishio y darle mi reporte…

 ** _(Y sin decir más nada, Satoshi se acercó a Soujiro para verle a los ojos muy de cerca sin parpadear… Pero mientras se acercaba más y más, Soujiro lo quedo viendo con unos ojos enfadados pero aun con su sonrisa muy usual… Pero cuando Satoshi estaba muy cerca de él, Soujiro lentamente puso su mano izquierda encima de la empuñadura de su espada al igual que lo hizo Satoshi…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Sabes amigo Satoshi…. Creo que estas muy estresado con tu trabajo aquí y me estas confundiendo con esos soldados inútiles que no sirven para nada… Creo que será mejor que lo tomes con calma, antes de que te cueste muy caro el error que haces al menospreciarme…

 **Satoshi:** En realidad no quiero tomarlo con calma y te mostrare que con mi paciencia no debes de jugar… Grrrrrr…

 ** _(¡Y justo cuando Satoshi termino de decir su última palabra, rápidamente desenvaino su espada y le lanzo un sablazo a Soujiro en forma horizontal dirigido hacia su cuello! ¡Pero Soujiro de manera muy pendiente en el mas mínimo movimiento de Satoshi, rápidamente saco la suya y le detuvo su ataque! ¡Ambas espadas colisionaron y ambos de ellos estaban forcejeando hacia adelante y hacia atrás!)_**

 **Satoshi:** ¡Llego tu hora de morir maldito bastardo!

 **Soujiro:** Morirás, pero no sin antes mostrarte que tú no eres el mejor…

 ** _(¡Después de unos segundos de estar forcejeando, ambas espadas se deslizaron hacia el lado derecho de cada uno de ellos, lo cual causo que ambos fueran expulsado hacia atrás varios pasos! ¡Satoshi lo quedaba viendo y se estaba poniendo en guardia para atacar usando su poderosa técnica de espejismo!)_**

 **Satoshi:** Ya verás que solo basta con un solo ataque para acabar contigo…

 ** _(En ese momento, Soujiro comenzó a dar aquellos leve saltos muy conocidos de él correspondiente a su técnica Shukuchi (Terreno que desaparece). Una técnica mortal que permite alcanzar la velocidad de los dioses que se realiza en correr en las puntas de los pies alcanzando la máxima velocidad desde los primeros pasos… ¡Al parecer, estaba listo para acabar con Satoshi de una buena vez!)_**

 **Soujiro:** Ya verás lo que te va a pasar por ingerido y menospreciarme…

 ** _(¡Y segundos antes de que ambos salieran impulsados con todas sus fuerzas para medir habilidades!)_**

 **?:** Creo que es suficiente!

 **Satoshi/Soujiro:** ¡¿…?!

 **Enimishio:** Nosotros no debemos de estarnos matando entre si… Especialmente si mis órdenes fueron muy claras… ¿O no es así Satoshi?

 **Satoshi:** Lo siento señor Enimishio…, me deje llevar por el momento…

 **Soujiro:** Vaya, sí que tienes mucha suerte amigo Satoshi… Justo cuando me estaba comenzando a divertir… En fin, jmjmjmjmjmjm…. Hola de nuevo señor Enimishio, gusto en verlo…

 **Enimishio:** Si, hola Soujiro., tenemos algunas cosas pendiente en aclarar… Entremos…

 **Soujiro:** Por supuesto que si…

 ** _(Soujiro volteo para verle la cara a Satoshi y le sonrió… Pero Satoshi muy enfadado no dijo nada y decidió acompañarlos…)_**

 **Satoshi:** **_(Ya verás que esto no se quedara así… En la próxima vez me asegurare que nos divirtamos lejos del señor Enimishio para que no te vuelva a salvar y lograr a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro…)_**

 ** _(Y luego después de esa cálida bienvenida, los tres entraron para poder conversar y aclarar aquellas sospechas sobre Soujiro… Por otro lado en el mismo Kyoto…)_**

 **Okina:** Misao…, será mejor que vayas en busca de Himura y los demás para informarles lo que Cho recientemente nos contó…

 **Misao:** ¿Te refieres al escondite de Enimishio abuelo?

 **Okina:** Si, así es… Aunque no sea con el propósito de ir tras ellos por supuesto, pero aun así., creo que sería de suma importancia el que todos ellos lo sepan… Es justo a como Aoshi lo dijo, al menos eso nos da una idea de qué lado cuidarnos más, y así poder defendernos mejor…

 **Misao:** Si entiendo, y tienes razón abuelo. Aunque ya es un poco tarde hoy, es más de medio día., pero mañana saldré de aquí muy temprano.

 **Okina:** Me parece bien. **_(El tiempo avanza muy rápidamente y nos queda muy poco para seguir disfrutando de esta paz… Me pregunto que tendrá pensado hacer ese asesino de Enimishio… Conociendo a como era Makoto Shishio, sé que debe de ser algo grande y siniestro… Con ese tipo de persona uno no puede bajar la guardia ni por un instante… Sin duda alguna ese sujeto es extremadamente peligroso… ¿Pero lo que más me preocupa es saber qué demonios ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo y con que sorpresa nos saldrá? Es decir, ha tenido suficiente tiempo para hacer muchas cosas, sin contar el tiempo de que tuvo antes de que supiéramos de su existencia… En fin…)_**

 ** _(Era algo inevitable para todos nosotros en sentirnos muy preocupados por las acciones de Enimishio Komagata... El tiempo iba avanzando y nosotros sin poder hacer nada para evitar esta masacre... Aunque pensándolo bien, no hay mucho en lo que podamos hacer ya que Enimishio sostiene una organización muy extensa y peligrosa de su lado. No nos queda más que esperar a que el haga la primera movida y estar listo para defendernos y contraatacar… Y así las horas fueron pasando, por otro lado en Tokyo…)_**

 **?:** **_(Si, creo que ya estoy muy cerca en llegar… Vaya, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que recorrí estas calles… Más vale que ese idiota no me haga perder mí tiempo o me asegurare en que sepa lo mal que mal cae cuando eso ocurre…)_**

 ** _(Luego después en el Dojo Kamiya, Megumi y yo preparábamos algo especial para la cena. Yahiko estaba entrenando y el Doctor Gensai se estaba quedando dormido a como de costumbre…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(No, esto no puede ser correcto… Al lanzar ese sablazo, mi pie derecho se desliza… ¡¿Ah, porque?!)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¿Hola Yahiko, como vas con tu entrenamiento?

 ** _(En ese momento al escuchar la voz de Kenshin tan repentinamente, Yahiko se llevó un gran susto ya que estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos y analices de su entrenamiento…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(¡¿AH?!)_** Kenshin... Bueno, yo…

 **Kenshin:** Anda Yahiko, intenta ejecutar tu técnica una vez más…

 **Yahiko:** **_(¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí viéndome? En fin, no importa. ¡Se que me será de gran ayuda!)_** Bien…

 ** _(Y justo a como Kenshin se lo pidió, Yahiko volvió a ejecutar su técnica que consiste en mucha velocidad y precisión. Pero al terminar de lanzar su sablazo, sentía que su pie derecho perdía balance y terminaba deslizándose un poco, haciéndole perder eficaz en ella…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Ya veo… Es simple Yahiko, al momento de realizar tú técnica que consiste en lanzarte con mucha velocidad para finalmente dar el zarpazo, tú pierdes balance al momento de caer nuevamente. Eso se debe a que te enfocas demasiado en el daño que quieres hacerle a tu oponente, y no te concentras en lo demás… Sabes bien que para ejecutar una técnica en cualquier tipo de arte, el balance es sumamente necesario, de lo contrario nuestras técnicas no serán eficaces. Quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar. Pero justo antes de caer, quiero que intentes flexionar más tus rodillas, especialmente la delantera... Eso permitirá a que mantengas mayor control en tu centro de gravedad, y de esa manera no perderás balance al caer…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Ah? Entendiendo… Lo volveré a intentar…

 ** _(En ese momento, Yahiko volvió a intentar realizar su técnica. Pero esta vez siguiendo las recomendaciones de Kenshin de manera muy atenta… Le tomo tres intentos antes de poder lograrla, pero al final pudo realizar su poderosa técnica)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Wow! ¡Tenías razón Kenshin, eso hizo que no perdiera mi balance y lograra ejecutar mi técnica de manera más eficaz! ¡Al caer con buen balance, me dejo listo para ejecutar una segunda técnica con más velocidad! ¡Gracias Kenshin, eres el mejor!

 **Kenshin:** Con mucho gusto amigo, veo que le estas poniendo mucho empeño a tu entrenamiento, eso me complace mucho… Es más, veremos que tanto has mejorado…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Ah?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kenshin?

 **Kenshin:** Quiero que me muestres lo que has aprendido en todo este tiempo, veo que has avanzado mucho y eres capaz de ser un digno rival. No olvides en que tú formas parte de la próxima generación de espadachines, y necesitas estar listo para defender a tus seres más preciados. Para nosotros que llevamos el lema de no matar, significa que debemos ser más fuertes por el simple hecho de no poder neutralizar a nuestros enemigos con tanta facilidad por evitar lastimarlos de gravedad. Y eso en cierta manera nos hace más vulnerables al prolongar una batalla. Necesitamos ser más fuertes para poder acabar con ellos sin dejarnos llevar por el agitamiento de la batalla y acabar con sus vidas.

 **Yahiko:** Si, entiendo perfectamente bien a qué te refieres Kenshin... Pero…

 **Kenshin:** ¡En guardia Yahiko, no titubees con tus ataques! ¡Estamos en una situación muy crítica, y sabes que debemos estar listos para lo que sea!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Bien, que así sea! ¡Espero estés listo Kenshin, te mostrare de lo que soy capaz!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Hazlo!

 ** _(Yahiko y Kenshin comenzaron su combate de entrenamiento, ambos estaban muy entusiasmados… Yahiko lo estaba por mostrarle a Kenshin lo mucho que había avanzado en todas sus técnicas, y Kenshin por ayudar en hacerlo más fuerte… Pero después de unos minutos, escuche a alguien que buscaba en la puerta principal del Dojo, lo cual Megumi decidió ir a ver quien era…)_**

 **Megumi:** ¿Hola, en que puedo ayudarle?

 **?:** Hola, busco a alguien por el nombre de Kenshin... Me dijeron que aquí lo podría encontrar, no sé si estoy en el lugar correcto…

 **Megumi:** **_(¿Quién será este sujeto? Tiene una apariencia maligna y peligrosa… ¡¿Será que quiere problemas con Kenshin?! Y si es uno de los asesinos de Enimishio?!)_** ¿Y me podría decir cuál es la razón para buscar a Kenshin?

 **?:** …. Tranquila. Si no quieres llamarlo, vendré en otra ocasión. Hasta luego…

 **Megumi:** No, espere. Enseguida le aviso, por favor espere adentro un momento… **_(Al parecer no trae malas intenciones, de lo contrario creo que ya estaría muerta…. Sin duda alguna eso que carga debe de ser una espada que lleva envuelta en ese manto negro… Solo espero que no quiera problemas con Kenshin…)_**

 ** _(Megumi actuando muy cautelosa con ese sujeto, fue en busca de Kenshin y de paso me aviso a mí para estar lista por cualquier inconveniente… Yahiko decidió acompañar a Kenshin ya que también ha estado muy ansioso por luchar. Y después de un momento, todos decidimos salir juntos de manera muy cautelosa y curiosa en saber quién era… Pero al llegar todos ahí…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡¿Ah?!

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Megumi:** ¿Lo conocen?

 ** _(Todos estaban muy conmocionados en ver quien era… Y toda duda termino cuando escucharon esas palabras…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Pero…

 ** _(Y justo ahí en frente de todos nosotros estaba el…, el gran maestro Hiko Seijuro…)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¡MAESTRO!

 ** _(¡En ese preciso momento, Kenshin muy emocionado y feliz de verlo, se lanza hacia el con una gran sonrisa! ¡Pero justo en ese instante, el maestro Seijuro lo detiene inmediatamente al levantar su pie derecho justo en el rostro de Kenshin, haciéndolo estrellarse y dejándolo en el piso con los ojos mareados y girando en forma circular!)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco en hacer una estupidez así?! ¡Dime cuando fue la última vez que supiste que ese tipo de gestos no me agradan! ¡No lo hagas!

 ** _(Kenshin mareado y sentado en el piso con los ojos aun girando en forma circular, le contesta…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Mmmmm…. Si, lo siento maestro… No lo olvidare…

 **Kaoru:** Que sorpresa en verlo aquí maestro. Sé que fue un largo viaje, por favor pase…

 **Megumi:** ¿Maestro?...

 **Yahiko:** Así es Megumi, él es el gran Maestro Hiko Seijuro… El sucesor del increíble arte Hiten Mitsurugi, el que le enseño a Kenshin todo lo que sabe… Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí…

 **Kenji:** ¡Ah, yo te conozco! ¡Espero no sigas enojado por las piedras que te lance, jajajajajaja! ¿Ya me voy!

 **Hiko Seijuro:** ….

 ** _(Y después, todos decidimos entrar… Yahiko decidió continuar con su entrenamiento, Kenji salió corriendo de ahí, Megumi y yo decidimos continuar con la cena., Kenshin y el Maestro Seijuro se sentaron mientras le servíamos algo de tomar y comenzaron a dialogar… Sea por la razón que sea, me da mucho gusto en verlo aquí... Solo espero que no sea por algo malo que haiga ocurrido… Y volviendo a los momentos de tensión que estaba ocurriendo en el escondite de Enimishio., Soujiro le había dicho que él se había desaparecido todo ese tiempo por estar entrenando. Al igual que le dijo sobre el seguimiento de la espada Fumetsu No Ken, lo cual tampoco había tenido suerte en encontrarla…_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Entonces anduviste tras las pistas de la espada Fumetsu No Ken?

 **Soujiro:** Si, así es… Pero lamentablemente no tuve suerte…

 **Enimishio:** Mis soldados me contaron que al momento de llegar al lugar de dos incidentes que hubo con aquellos sujetos que había enviado tras esa espada, estaban muertos y no había nadie de testigo para averiguar lo que había sucedido… El primer sujeto con la enorme cicatriz en su rostro que se encargó de aquel restaurante en Tokyo lo habían asesinado y tenía una estocada en la parte trasera de su cuello… Igual paso con aquellos cuatro sujetos que se encontraban en aquel hospedaje del lado Norte de Kyoto, fueron totalmente aniquilados por alguien muy hábil… ¿Y tú sabes lo que todas esas muertes tenían en común?...

 **Soujiro:** No, dime que tenían en común…

 ** _(En ese momento, Soujiro quedo viendo a Enimishio de reojos y con una pequeña sonrisa…)_**

 **Enimishio:** En ambas escenas de asesinatos encontraron huellas de batallas… Huellas que dejaron el piso y paredes con marcas muy pronunciadas en toda el área…. Y si no me equivoco, creo que el Shukuchi dejaría tales marcas… ¿O me equivoco?

 **Soujiro:** No, en eso no te equivocas Enimishio… ¿Pero dime, acaso seré yo la única persona que dispone de tal velocidad? ¿O una técnica que deje marcas en donde pisa? Los hermanos Iten Shinkiro también disponen de tal velocidad, al igual que otros sujetos de nuestros enemigos…Tu bien dijiste que no había testigos… Además… ¿Después de hacer todo eso, tú en realidad crees que volvería? ¿Qué más tendría que hacer aquí si ese fuese el caso?

 **Enimishio:** Sabes bien que mi padre te llevo con él desde que eras un infante… Eso nos convierte en hermanos… Pero aun así no permitiré que nadie, ni mi propio hermano se quiera burlar de mí… Sabes que no dudare en acabar con la vida de quien sea que se quiera pasar de listo con migo. O están con migo, o están en mi contra… Para mí no existe otra manera…

 **Soujiro:** Si, entiendo… En eso no tengo la menor duda…

 **Enimishio:** Bien, entonces puedes retirarte…

 **Iten Satoshi:** **_(¡¿Que?!)_**

 ** _(Finalmente Soujiro se había largado del lugar, pero Satoshi no quedo muy contento con eso y decidió quedarse con Enimishio un poco más… Y luego…)_**

 **Satoshi:** No entiendo señor Enimishio… ¿Porque lo dejo ir? Todo indica que Soujiro es responsable por esos asesinatos de nuestros propios soldados…

 **Enimishio:** Así es Satoshi… Pero son dos cosas que me hacen tomar tal decisión… Una, es que Soujiro es un samurái a como lo somos nosotros. No es propio de un samurái con altos principios y orgullo, en asesinar sin antes saber la verdad o la culpabilidad de dichos actos, especialmente por no haber testigos que lo apunten como culpable… Y dos, si acaso resulta ser culpable., significa que él debe de tener la espada Fumetsu No Ken que tanto quiero… No será prudente en acabar con el sin saber en dónde está.

 **Satoshi:** ¿Y si lo hacemos hablar por las malas?

 **Enimishio:** Eso no servirá de nada. Si en realidad quiere impedir que yo consiga esa espada, nada ni nadie lo ara hablar… No olvides que es un samurái también, criado por mi padre el gran Makoto Shishio…

 **Satoshi:** Entiendo… ¿Entonces que hacemos señor?

 **Enimishio:** Tú y tu hermano Takuya lo mantendrá muy vigilado… Pero deben de ser extremadamente cuidadosos, ya que Soujiro es un experto en ser sigiloso… El sabe muy bien lo que hace y es muy hábil… No dudara en querer acabar con ustedes si lo descubren haciendo algo indebido… Pero no olviden en dejarlo con vida si acaso ese es el caso, ya que me gustaría acabarlo con mis propias manos… Y si uno de ustedes lo mata... Es mejor que se preparen para acompañarlo al infierno… ¿Entendido Satoshi?

 **Satoshi:** Así será mi señor Enimishio… Partiré de inmediato para poner a Takuya al tanto de todo…

 ** _(Soujiro estaba enfrentando serios problemas con Enimishio Komagata… Estaban sospechando mucho sobre sus acciones. Pero el que más estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo era Satoshi, ya que está muy enfadado por creerlo traidor… Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, cuál será el propósito de Soujiro en realizar tales acciones… Y sea cual sean las razones que tenga en estos momentos por comportarse así, más vale que se cuide mucho las espaldas ya que tendrá tras sus pasos a los hermanos Iten Shinkiro, quienes sin duda alguna, no descansaran hasta cumplir con su objetivo…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(En realidad deben de pensar que soy un idiota… Ese inútil de Satoshi me está menospreciando demasiado y tarde o temprano, pagara el precio por hacerlo… Nuestro momento de diversión fue interrumpido, pero no lo olvidare y lo dejare pendiente para una próxima ocasión… Ya verás, jmjmjmjmjm…)_**


	53. Acto: 49

**Acto 49: El Maestro Seijuro, Una Presencia Imponente…**

 ** _(Los problemas continuaban surgiendo a medida que el tiempo iba pasando. En el escondite de Enimishio Komagata, las cosas se pusieron muy tensas con la repentina llegada de Soujiro, cual no fue bienvenido por Satoshi, uno de los hermanos Iten Shinkiro. Al parecer Satoshi desconfiaba mucho de Soujiro, y buscaba una mínima oportunidad para eliminarlo., pero Enimishio quiso hacer las cosas diferentes y decidió dejarlo vivir para comprobar si en realidad era un traidor o no al igual que por el interés de dar con el paradero de la espada Fumetsu No Ken., la muy anhelada espada de los dioses ya que sospechaban que Soujiro sabia en donde estaba… Por otro lado, todos quedamos muy sorprendidos al ver la visita inesperada del gran maestro Hiko Seijuro, que repentinamente decidió aparecer en el Dojo…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Que sorpresa en verlo aquí maestro, jamás hubiera imaginado que vendría hasta este lugar.

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Si… Decidí venir para ver cómo iba todo con ese asunto de Enimishio Komagata, ya que mi estúpido pupilo decidió ser igual de egoísta a como de costumbre…

 **Kenshin:** Bueno, yo…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Idiota, sabes muy bien de que yo resulte involucrado en todo esto al momento en que tú me pediste ayuda para aquellos amigos tuyos en el Ahoya., y al derrotar aquel sujeto gigante llamado Fuji, contribuí con la destrucción del plan que llevaba a cabo Makoto Shishio. Eso significa que yo al igual que todos ustedes, formo parte de esa lista de personas a quien quieren asesinar. ¿Ves lo egoísta que eres?

 **Kenshin:** ¿Ah? Si maestro… Tiene mucha razón, lo lamento mucho… Desde la última vez que fui a visitarlo y le mande aquella carta hecho por Enimishio, muchas cosas han sucedido… Pero he olvidado mandarle algún tipo de aviso o telegrama para mantenerlo informado, lo lamento…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Mmmm… Eres un sujeto muy descuidado, no logro a entender como todos aquí siguen con vida estando bajo tu protección… O talvez solo eres descuidado con tu maestro…

 **Kenshin:** No maestro, no es así… Aunque sé que Hiko Seijuro no es unas de esas personas que solo va a permitir que lleguen y le quiten la vida tan fácilmente, por muy desprevenido que este…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** En fin… ¿Porque no me consigues algo más formal de tomar antes de que me cuentes todo?…

 **Kenshin:** Sé a qué se refiere. Espere un momento, enseguida vuelvo… **_(Es extraño en ver como el maestro Seijuro se tomó la molestia en venir hasta aquí y hacer ese viaje tan largo y agotador… Pero algo me dice que está preocupado por nosotros y presiente el peligro que todo esto representa para todos… El jamás se movería de donde está por salvar su propia vida o por el simple hecho de sentirse solo… Hiko Seijuro no es ese tipo de persona… Además, con sus habilidades que van más allá de la capacidad humana., dudo mucho que alguien lo lastime tan fácilmente… Realmente no puedo negar la inmensa felicidad que tengo al verlo aquí… Y a pesar de conocerlo por tan largo tiempo, es más impredecible de lo que yo pensaba., jamás lo hubiera imaginado…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** **_(Este es un pacífico lugar en donde vivir… Eso explica mucho por qué Kenshin se ha vuelto tan débil… Aunque no lo puedo culpar, él siempre tuvo una enorme debilidad por querer tener compañía y estar rodeado de gentes… No todos estamos dispuesto a morir para luego entregar por completo nuestras vidas a un sueño deseado… En fin, al menos me da gusto en verlo feliz… Aunque sea a su manera, claro está…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Kenshin llevo sake para que el maestro se pudiera sentir más cómodo y así pudieran comenzar a dialogar… Por otro lado, volviendo a Kyoto…)_**

 **Misao:** **_(Mmmm…, me pregunto que estarán haciendo Himura y los demás… El tiempo va avanzando y pronto veremos que va a pasar con todo este asunto de Enimishio y sus asesinos… Me preocupa mucho saber que el tiempo se acerca, no quiero perder a ni un solo amigo o familiar. Pero analizando la situación detenidamente, creo que debemos prepararnos para lo peor… Además que aún no sabemos qué tipo de sujetos tendrá Enimishio trabajando bajo sus órdenes… En fin…)_**

 **Okina:** ¿Que ocurre Misao? Te he notado muy pensativa desde muy temprano el día de hoy… Sé que no es fácil todo esto que se nos aproxima, pero sabes que debemos ser fuertes para no fallar al momento de luchar…

 **Misao:** Lo se abuelo, solo que…

 **Okina:** Entiendo a la perfección cuáles son tus preocupaciones, o temores. Lo sé porque creo que es un sentimiento general en todos nosotros…

 **Misao:** Se lo que debemos hacer, y sé que debemos ser fuertes… Pero cuando pienso detenidamente en todo este asunto, no puedo evitar en sentir inseguridad de todo. No soportaría la idea de perder a tan solo uno de mis amigos o ser querido… Pero me aterra el pensar de lo que Enimishio o sus asesinos sean capaces de hacer. El tiempo avanza y la fecha se aproxima. ¿En realidad estamos listo para todo esto?

 **Okina:** No te precipites Misao, eso no lo sabremos hasta que llegue ese día. Lo único que debemos hacer en estos momentos es seguir fortaleciéndonos para estar lo más preparados que nos sea posible. Pero hasta entonces, no debemos perder el enfoque. Debemos sobrevivir a todo esto a como dé lugar. El temor en este caso solo nos sirve para nublar las ideas y hacernos titubear para cuando llegue el momento del encuentro… Y eso es algo que no podemos permitir que suceda… ¿Entendido Misao?

 **Misao:** De acuerdo abuelo… Tendré que confiar en todos aquí y seguir adelante con este peso en nuestros hombros hasta el día del encuentro… ¡Tengo que ser fuerte por todos mis amigos y seres queridos! **_(El abuelo tiene razón, no debo seguir dudando. No quiero titubear al momento del encuentro, eso puede resultar ser fatal… ¡Confiare firmemente en que todos estaremos bien!)_**

 **Okina:** Bien, eso está mucho mejor… **_(Aun tiene mucho que aprender, y sé que este estilo de vida no es fácil para ella. Pero tengo que mantenerla positiva y siempre fortalecer su espíritu de lucha, no importa las veces que dude. Intentare animarla a como dé lugar., es la única manera en que ella dará lo mejor de sí. En esta lucha no hay lugar para las dudas, eso puede resultar en la perdida innecesaria de una vida muy valiosa para todos aquí… Y eso jamás permitiré que suceda…)_** No olvides que mañana tienes que ir donde Himura para avisarles a todos sobre lo que Cho nos dijo…

 **Misao:** Si, no lo olvidare. Estoy muy ansiosa por saber cómo están todos con este asunto.

 **Cho:** Olvídalo mujer comadreja, yo iré en tu lugar…

 **Misao:** ¡¿Mujer queeeee, como me llamaste?! ¡¿En donde rayos escuchaste eso grandísimo idiota?!

 **Cho:** ¡¿Ah?! Bueno… Hace mucho tiempo atrás, aquel policía corrupto y fastidioso… Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo., eso ya no tiene importancia… Yo iré hasta en donde se encuentra Battousai y le comunicare todo lo ocurrido.

 **Misao:** ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese maldito de Saito me las pagara! ¿Y dime porque quieres ir tú?

 **Cho:** Bueno, a decir verdad no soporto permanecer encerrado en este lugar por tanto tiempo., me parece un verdadero fastidio… Además, no niego que me da curiosidad en ver que ha sido de ese idiota de Battousai después de tantos años.

 **Okina:** Bien, me parece que no es mala idea en que vaya Cho. Aunque te recuerdo que puedes estar en serios problemas si los hombres de Enimishio terminan por enterarse de tu declinación hacia ellos…

 **Cho:** Si, sí., ya lo sé. Supongo que hasta eso sería mejor que simplemente permanecer encerrado en este lugar. En fin, mañana salgo muy temprano.

 **Misao:** ¡Como quieras idiota cabeza de escoba!

 **Cho:** Cabeza de… ¡Dime como!

 **Misao:** Hace mucho tiempo atrás, aquel policía corrupto y fastidioso… Sabes que, mejor olvídalo. ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Cho:** ¡Como quieras, no me importa! Que fastidio, mejor me enfoco en lo que debo de hacer y dejar a un lado las tonterías.

 **Cho/Misao:** **_(¡Maldito Saito!)_**

 ** _(Y en ese preciso momento en Tokyo…)_**

 **Saito:** ¡Achu! ¡Aaaaachu!

 **Okita:** ¿Oye, que sucede? No me digas que estas resfriado Saito, eso no sería bueno para todo lo que tenemos que hacer.

 **Saito:** No, claro que no., olvida eso y sigamos con estos asuntos…

 ** _(Y después de todo eso, en el lado Sur de Kyoto…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Mmmm… Se me va a ser muy difícil movilizarme ahora… Sé que me estarán vigilando muy de cerca. Estarán pendiente de cada paso que de… Pero no puedo solo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… Como me gustaría saber quién será el que Enimishio asigno para vigilar mis pasos… Lo más seguro que fue ese inútil de Satoshi, ya que está más enfocado en culparme de algo que cumplir con sus otras tareas… Me gustaría enfrentarme a él sin interrupción, pero lo más seguro sea que sí es Satoshi el que fue asignado para vigilarme, su hermano Takuya también lo acompañara. Eso sería demasiados problemas para mí, al menos que…)_**

 ** _(Soujiro estaba aguardando en el escondite de Enimishio de manera muy paciente, pero estaba más que claro en que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes y no quería esperar… Sin embargo también sabia a la perfección de que si intentaba salir sin razón alguna, alguien lo seguiría y le informaría a Enimishio sobre cada paso que este de… Y después de un momento, Soujiro salió a la parte delantera del santuario a pensar un poco, pero justo en ese momento…)_**

 **?:** Tiempo sin vernos chico…

 **Soujiro:** ¿Hasta que finalmente te apareces, dime cómo has estado?

 **?:** No muy bien, ha sido un gran fastidio el tener que movilizarme de esta manera… ¿Y tú?

 **Soujiro:** Un poco ocupado, pero aún tengo mucho por hacer… No descansare por mucho tiempo ya que debo de encargarme de algunos asuntos muy divertidos, jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **?:** Bueno, debo entrar y avisarle al señor Enimishio todo lo ocurrido en mi viaje., hasta luego chico…

 **Soujiro:** Hasta luego señor Kamatari… Y ten cuidado con esa rodilla… **_(Si, puede ser peligroso estar involucrado en estos tipo de asuntos sabiendo que no puedes defenderte a como lo hacías antes… Puede resultar siendo un grave error... Tan grave que puedes terminar perdiendo la vida…)_**

 ** _(Kamatari Honjo… O mejor conocido como "El Gran Kamatari De La Oz", había hecho su aparición después de tanto tiempo de haberse desaparecido… Utilizaba el mismo tipo de atuendo, a diferencia que este era blanco. No había cambiado mucho en su aspecto físico, el mismo peinado al igual que todo lo demás… Pero algo no estaba bien, una pierna la andaba vendada… Al parecer nunca pudo recuperarse de aquella batalla que sostuvo con Misao y con migo en el Ahoya hace muchos años atrás. Al caminar, se podía notar que tenía dificultad con su rodilla izquierda., la misma rodilla que yo le fracture para neutralizarlo en aquella peligrosa batalla… Pero algo más me intriga, Soujiro lo quedaba viendo muy detenidamente sin perderlo de vista… Sin embargo no lo hacía con un rostro amistoso a pesar de su usual sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro, esto era diferente… Y después de eso, volviendo al Dojo Kamiya, Kenshin le había explicado al maestro Seijuro todo lo ocurrido hasta esta fecha…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Y eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta esta fecha maestro…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Si, ya veo…

 ** _(En ese momento, Yahiko había dejado de entrenar y decidió unirse a la conversación…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Disculpen por ser entrometido, pero me gustaría saber si hay algo nuevo o diferente que deberíamos hacer ya que el tiempo se acerca para el encuentro…

 **Kenshin:** No, aún no hemos decido eso Yahiko… Pero si tienes alguna sugerencia, no olvides compartirla con nosotros…

 **Yahiko:** Claro que lo hare. Aunque sigo pensando que deberíamos permanecer todos juntos en un solo lugar, así nos podríamos defender mejor y ayudarnos entre si…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Si, y de esa manera seremos un blanco más fácil de eliminar…

 **Yahiko:** Bueno sí, pero… ¿En ese caso, que debemos hacer?

 **Hiko Seijuro:** En ese caso lo que se debe de hacer es tener un nuevo refugio preparado para cuando la fecha se acerque. De esa manera no serán blanco fáciles, ya que ellos bien saben en donde se ubican y este lugar jamás podrá sobrevivir a un ataque planeado por Enimishio. Se les hará muy fácil acabar con todos ustedes de un solo golpe…

 **Yahiko:** Entiendo, esa no es una mala idea…

 **Kenshin:** Maestro, sugiero que se quede en este lugar con nosotros hasta que llegue la fecha del encuentro…, si así lo desea. De esa manera siempre estará al tanto de lo que ocurre, ya que soy el objetivo principal de esos asesinos…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Bien, aceptare tu invitación… No me parece mala idea después de todo…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Wow, eso es genial! ¡Creo que es una muy buena decisión!

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Pero ni creas que mi estadía aquí será muy placentera... Debemos seguir entrenando hasta la fecha que nos vayamos de este lugar. No debemos perder tiempo y tampoco olvidar que cada día que pasa, ellos se vuelven más fuertes. Recuerden que el tiempo dado por ellos no es con el propósito de darnos la oportunidad de volvernos más fuertes. Es todo lo contrario, ellos lo utilizaran para prepararse mejor y obtener la ventaja por encima de nosotros… Una vez que un enemigo declara la guerra, es con el propósito de acabar con su objetivo. No esperen misericordia de alguien que se tomó el tiempo para sentenciarlos a muerte, porque él jamás la tendrá. Es justo con esa misma mentalidad que ellos mismos utilizan para prepararse que debemos hacerlo también. Mantener como objetivo en mente de vencer o ser vencidos.

 **Kenshin:** Si, entiendo a la perfección a lo que se refiere maestro., y estoy de acuerdo… Aunque también estoy consciente de que nunca fue fácil estar frente su presencia…. Siempre fue alguien extremadamente difícil de convivir…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Oye, oye… ¿Acaso piensas que hubieras sido capaz de realizar aunque sea la mitad de lo que sabes hoy en día si yo hubiera sido el más suave de los maestros contigo? Idiota, tienes que darte cuenta que nosotros no podemos cambiar el mundo de la manera en la que ya es. Pero al vivir en él, debemos forzadamente adaptarnos y sobrevivir a como dé lugar. Es gracias a esa manera de pensar que has estado aprendiendo y fortaleciéndote todo este tiempo. Hoy en día, es lo que te ha dado la oportunidad de proteger aquello más preciado por ti… No seas tan egoísta y mejor agradece por tener un maestro tan excepcional…

 ** _(En ese momento, Kenshin puso un rostro muy afligido y cayo de frente en su cara…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Aaaaaaaahhhh…. Veo que su autoestima jamás será afectada, no importa los años que pasen., mmmmmmm….

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Y tú, joven espadachín… Veo que ya no eres aquel chiquillo escandaloso de hace mucho tiempo atrás… Ahora eres todo un guerrero al portar una espada de verdad en tu cinturón…

 ** _(Yahiko bajo su mirada..., y viendo fijamente hacia abajo le contesto…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¿Ah? Bueno, muchas cosas han cambiado… He entrenado arduamente desde ese entonces, y me he vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo… He crecido siguiendo mis sueños de ser fuerte para proteger aquellas personas más preciadas para mí, al igual que Kenshin. Fortalecido para proteger aquellos más débiles…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Si… Sabía que ibas a resultar teniendo esos mismos pensamientos al igual que el estúpido de mi pupilo… Entonces te diré algo similar que le dije a Kenshin cuando empezó con ese lema… Jamás olvides que no importa cuán fuerte seas, solamente eres una persona. No basta con el simple sacrificio de tu vida para cambiar este mundo. Si te sumerges demasiado en esos pensamientos, comenzaras a intercambiar tu propia vida por cumplir dicho lema a como dé lugar. Eso causara que termines perdiendo de tu lado aquellas mismas personas que intentabas proteger y formaron la base de tu lema desde su inicio…

 **Yahiko:** **_(¡¿Ah?!)_**

 ** _(Y después de que el Maestro Seijuro terminara de darle ese consejo, Yahiko quedo muy sorprendido… Comprendió de que las cosas no se podían tomar a la ligera, y tenía mucho en que pensar para poder tomar el camino correcto en su vida de espadachín…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Comprendo y tiene toda la razón… Justo cuando pensé que lo tenía todo bajo control, me doy cuenta lo inmaduro que aún sigo siendo… No cabe duda que tengo mucho que aprender…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Por cierto joven espadachín. ¿Yahiko es tu nombre, no es así?

 **Yahiko:** Así es, soy Yahiko Myojin…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Entonces tú también entrenaras con nosotros a partir de mañana. Más vale que estés preparado porque no soy tan generoso a como lo es Kenshin...

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿…?! ¡Si, bien! Así lo hare, maestro…

 ** _(En ese instante aprovechando que ya estaba sentado, Yahiko bajo por completo su cabeza hasta el piso para darle sus respetos. Desde este día en adelante, será considerado como un discípulo más del gran Maestro Hiko Seijuro…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Felicidades Yahiko, desde mañana empezaras una nueva etapa en el manejo de tu espada amigo.

 ** _(Y después, con una sonrisa que no podía contener., Yahiko estaba extremadamente feliz y ansioso por empezar y formar parte de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Gracias Kenshin, estoy más que listo! **_(¡Genial! ¡El haber obtenido la legendaria Sakabato gracias a Kenshin y ahora esto, es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Jamás imagine que yo formaría parte de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi, especialmente siendo entrenado por nada más y nada menos que el mismo décimo tercer sucesor del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, el legendario Maestro Hiko Seijuro! ¡No me rendiré y tampoco los decepcionare, lo juro!)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Bien, entonces ya está decidió…

 ** _(La decisión fue tomada y el acuerdo se llevó a cabo. Era un hecho de que el Maestro Seijuro se quedara con nosotros hasta la fecha del encuentro… No puedo negar que eso me hacía sentir más tranquila… Kenshin siempre intenta hacer todo por su cuenta aunque intentemos ayudarle., simplemente así es Kenshin… Pero sé que con la ayuda del maestro, el no tendrá que cargar con todo ese peso en sus hombros. Aunque esto no sería nada fácil para Kenshin y Yahiko, el tener que sobrevivir a las enseñanzas de Hiko Seijuro… Pero también sé que eso les ayudaría a ambos a ser más fuertes…)_**


	54. Acto: 50

**Acto 50: El Plan Para La Destrucción Se Pone En Marcha…**

 ** _(Muchas cosas inesperadas estaban sucediendo. Por ejemplo, la aparición de Soujiro en el preciso momento en que Satoshi pensaba ir en busca de su hermano Takuya para avisarle sobre la orden de Enimishio en ir tras él y capturarlo. También la aparición de esos sujetos ninjas de un clan desconocido, Kamatari llegando de un aparente largo y misterioso viaje., y sin dejar de mencionar la enorme sorpresa que nos llevamos todos al ver al gran Maestro Hiko Seijuro llegar al Dojo tan repentinamente. Claro está que la sorpresa más grande fue cuando aceptó la invitación de Kenshin en quedarse con nosotros hasta el día del encuentro… Aunque eso también sería de gran ayuda para él y Yahiko, ya que decidió ayudarles en sus entrenamientos también…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡Oye, no te vayas sin avisar! Entrégale esto a Himura por favor, y no olvides en darles nuestros saludos.

 **Cho:** Oye. ¿Acaso crees que soy el correo postal o algo por el estilo? Que fastidio, dame eso.

 ** _(En ese momento, Misao no le dijo más nada a Cho y simplemente le saco la lengua y se marchó de ahí.)_**

 **Okina:** Más vale que tengas mucho cuidado en tu camino Cho, recuerda que Enimishio tiene informantes por todos lados., y no estará muy feliz cuando se entere que rechazaste su oferta.

 **Cho:** Si, sí., ya lo sé… Ese sujeto no va a estar feliz con más nada que no sea con la muerte de sus enemigos y la conquista de este país. En fin, ya me voy…

 **Okina:** **_(Es extraño. Pero el ver a Cho estar de nuestro lado, no puedo evitar en pensar que jamás es demasiado tarde para empezar hacer lo correcto. ¿Quién diría que un ex miembro Juppongatana estaría trabajando del lado de la justicia por el bien de este país?… Y por cualquier razón que sea en que lo esté haciendo, me da mucho gusto tenerlo de aliado esta vez…)_**

 ** _(Por otro lado ahí mismo en el Ahoya, en el salón que utilizan para entrenar. Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba sentado y meditando, sumergido en sus pensamientos e inquietudes….)_**

 **Aoshi:** **_(El tiempo va avanzando y nosotros estamos en desventaja por no hacer más nada que solo esperar a que Enimishio nos ataque… Ese sujeto se sale con las suyas al tener todo el tiempo que necesita para prepararse sin que nadie lo moleste… No puedo creer que le permitan hacer eso… Aunque entiendo que eso se debe a que no hay muchos espadachines lo suficientemente hábiles dispuesto a enfrentar tal peligro. Es por eso que siempre acuden a Battousai y nosotros, sus aliados como forma de respuesta a tales amenazas. Es porque aunque la policía sepa de su escondite, no podrían hacer nada al respecto que solo esperar y defenderse., saben de qué sería suicidio el querer meterse a ese lugar sin contar con las habilidades adecuadas… Por otro lado, me pregunto qué tipo de habilidades tendrá Enimishio Komagata… Makoto Shishio fue extremadamente hábil y talentoso con el uso de su espada. Tanto, que casi nos manda al infierno a todos nosotros de no haber sido por sus horribles quemaduras que le impidió seguir luchando por más tiempo, siendo causa principal de su muerte… Y el simple hecho de que Enimishio sea su hijo y creado por el mismo, no me cabe ni la menor duda que fue heredero de tales habilidades al igual que inteligencia y maldad. Pero con la diferencia que su cuerpo no debe de estar lastimado a como el de Makoto Shishio… Esta vez no tendremos esa ventaja a nuestro favor y será justo a como él lo quiere..., un duelo a muerte para determinar el espadachín más hábil… En fin, supongo que no nos queda de otra más que esperar a como ellos quieren… Al menos que Battousai quiera hacer las cosas diferente esta vez… Jm, a decir verdad nada me complacería más…)_**

 ** _(Y mientras tanto, las horas avanzaba y Cho también… Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta finalmente llegar a Tokyo y al Dojo Kamiya…)_**

 **Cho:** Mmmm… Creo que este es el lugar, el famoso Dojo Kamiya. Es justo a como esa fastidiosa mujer comadreja lo indico…

 ** _(En ese momento, Cho levanta su mano derecha para tocar a la puerta…, pero justo antes de que tocara…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí y que quieres?! ¡No me digas que estás trabajando para Enimishio Komagata!

 ** _(Justo en ese momento, Yahiko estaba volviendo de hacer algunas compras para la cena de esta noche. Al llegar, vio a Cho con su tradicional uniforme de siempre y con algunos objetos largos envueltos en mantas que cargaba en su espalda que parecían espadas. Pero justo segundos antes de tocar la puerta, lo sorprendió y Cho se detuvo repentinamente y voltio a ver que era Yahiko…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡¿Qué?! **_(¡Grrrrrrr, maldición! ¡Estos sujetos siempre me hacen lo mismo! ¡Justo en el momento que quiero hacer mi aparición sorpresa, alguien siempre tiene que interrumpir y arruinarla!)_** Ya veo, tú eres aquel chiquillo engreído que se sintió muy grande por haber derrotado al sujeto volador del antiguo Juppongatana por cuestión de maravilloso milagro. ¿No es así?

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Engreído?! ¡¿Maravilloso milagro?! ¡Te puedo enseñar que las habilidades del gran Yahiko Myojin no se hacen por cuestiones de maravilloso milagros!

 **Cho:** Si, si, como quieras., eso no me interesa… Busco hablar con Battousai, por eso vine hasta este lugar…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Con Kenshin? ¡¿Y qué quieres con él?!

 **Cho:** Ustedes si son un verdadero fastidio, creo que esa es su mayor habilidad. No cabe duda que el fastidiarle la existencia a los demás es su mejor talento. En verdad que no culpo a Enimishio por querer acabar con ustedes.

 **Kenshin:** Ya basta, mejor tranquilícense y entremos para hablar. Es obvio que Cho no vino para atacarnos, así es que mejor dejemos las discusiones a un lado.

 **Cho:** ¡¿…?! **_(¡Rayos, ahora él también me descubrió!)_** En fin, al menos tu tuviste la sensatez para darte cuenta que no vine de parte de Enimishio.

 **Yahiko:** ¡Grrrrrrr!

 ** _(Y después de eso, Cho finalmente había entrado para cumplir con el propósito de su visita., lo cual era compartir la información del escondite de Enimishio Komagata y todo lo ocurrido con él. También nos dio una carta enviada por Misao diciendo que todo estaba bien con ellos y preguntando que si nosotros habíamos pensado en algo nuevo como forma de defensa para la fecha del encuentro, que por favor lo compartiéramos con ellos. Al igual compartió la estadía de Cho en el Ahoya y los saludos de Misao, hasta finalmente leer en la carta que sugería compartir esta información con Saito. Por otro lado no puedo negar que Cho se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al Maestro Seijuro ahí y saber quién era… Pero después de todo eso, decidimos que se quedara en el Dojo el tiempo que quisiera hasta que esté listo para volver, lo cual decidió hacerlo a los dos días de haber llegado… Sin embargo, al día siguiente de haber sabido esa información., le informamos a Saito. De inmediato decidió compartirlo con Kawaji y todos los demás oficiales de alto rango responsable por estaciones de policías incluyendo a Ichirou en Kyoto… Port otro lado al llegar de regreso al Ahoya, Cho había entregado una carta dirigida a Okina por parte de Kenshin diciéndole que no habíamos planeado nada en específico como defensa o contraataque, solo la idea de movernos de lugar para cuando la fecha del encuentro se acerque y no ser objetivos fáciles de eliminar, al igual que sugirió no acercarse al escondite de Enimishio para evitar cualquier tragedia. Y por último la inesperada visita del maestro Seijuro al Dojo y su estadía hasta la fecha del encuentro… De ese mismo modo el tiempo iba transcurriendo, poco a poco se iba acercando más la fecha para el gran enfrentamiento en contra de Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos que decidirá el destino de nuestro país… Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado tres semanas más, dejándonos a tan solo tres semanas restante para dicho encuentro… Y a pesar de que todos estábamos haciendo lo que deberíamos de hacer para prepararnos, no puedo negar que aun después de todo este tiempo me seguía sintiendo insegura… Y eso se debe al no poder olvidar aquellos amargos momentos en los que tuvimos que atravesar gracias a Makoto Shishio y su plan infernal de destrucción. Conocemos a la perfección el poder destructivo que sujetos a como el poseen, y el simple hecho de ser hijo del mismo Shishio., sabemos con mucha más claridad a lo que nos estamos enfrentando… Y esa no sería una tarea muy fácil en realizar, ya que viene con una terrible sed de venganza… Mientras tanto, la situación en Kyoto se estaba poniendo más peligrosa de lo que todos imaginábamos…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Tres semanas han pasado desde que volví a este lugar, y esto se está poniendo muy arriesgado… No me gusta perder el poco tiempo que queda pero… La única razón por la cual decidí quedarme aquí por tanto tiempo, fue para que dejaran a un lado las sospechas de mis acciones., sobre todo ese inútil de Satoshi que ha pasado muy pendiente de mi todo este tiempo. Aunque el papel de niñera pronto se le acabara y le va a salir muy caro el haberse sobre estimado por encima de mi… Por otro lado está el soplón de Kamatari, quien siempre está pendiente en que todo vaya marchando bien para ellos…, es tan fiel a Enimishio a como lo era con el señor Shishio… Pero no debo desesperarme, me quedare en este lugar un poco más sin hacer nada para irritarle un poco la paciencia a Satoshi, y cuando llegue el momento en el que tanto espero., es cuando me encargare de el… Pero mientras tanto, disfruta el tiempo que te queda aquí amigo Satoshi… Ahora…, iré a ver qué sucede afuera con Enimishio y los demás…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Soujiro llego junto a Enimishio y se sentó en una mesa muy grande que ocupaban para hacer juntas… Estaban presente Enimishio, Iemochi, Soujiro, Satoshi, Nishiki, Serizawa y Kamatari que recientemente había entrado poco después de Soujiro…)_**

 **Kamatari:** Señor Enimishio, me da mucho gusto informarle en que el plan sobre levantar pedidos de plantas medicinales gratuitas fue todo un existo… ¡Casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo en recibir plantas medicinales sembradas en sus hogares!

 **Enimishio:** Mmmmm… Eso me parece muy bien… ¿Dime, cuanto fue el porcentaje de pedidos?

 **Kamatari:** Bueno, en Tokyo fue más del ochenta y nueve porciento de las personas en las que tuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras tanto aquí en Kyoto, fue un setenta y cinco porciento… ¡Claro, eso está sin mencionar el noventa porciento para Hokkaido! Son los tres lugares de más importancia para nosotros.

 **Iemochi:** ¡Eso es más que perfecto! ¡Sin duda alguna fue una excelente idea señor Enimishio!

 **Soujiro:** **_(¡¿Ah, siembras de plantas medicinales gratuitas?! ¿A que se refieren con eso?...)_**

 **Serizawa:** ¡Al parecer las personas han olvidado ese viejo truco, jajajajajaja!

 **Iemochi:** Señor Enimishio, sugiero que comencemos con la siguiente etapa del plan en cuanto antes….

 **Enimishio:** No… Aún nos quedan tres semanas para nuestro divertido encuentro… Si comenzamos con la segunda etapa, correríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos… Eso no sería beneficioso para nosotros…

 **Nishiki:** ¿Entonces para cuando sugiere el inicio de la segunda etapa señor Enimishio?

 **Enimishio:** Lo haremos al finalizar esta semana… Va ser para cuando nos queden dos semanas restantes para el encuentro… Sí…, así lo haremos…

 **Soujiro:** Disculpe señor Enimishio, pero me gustaría saber en qué consiste el plan de las siembras medicinales gratuitas… En verdad suena como algo muy divertido…

 ** _(En ese momento, Satoshi giro su cabeza y lo quedo viendo de manera muy enfadada…)_**

 **Satoshi:** No todos en esta organización están enterados de esos planes… ¿Y sabes porque?

 **Soujiro:** Jmjmjmjmjmjm…, no amigo Satoshi. ¿Podrías ser tan amable en explicarme la razón en por qué no?

 **Satoshi:** Es simple, no confiamos en ustedes... Y es por esa única razón que no lo saben… Así es que será mejor que dejes de preguntar y mejor lárgate de aquí…

 **Soujiro:** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso sí que fue gracioso Satoshi! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Satoshi:** ¡¿QUE ES LO GRACIOSO?! GRRRRRR….

 **Soujiro:** Entonces déjame preguntarte algo directamente a ti Satoshi…

 **Satoshi:** ¡¿Mmmm?!

 **Soujiro:** ¿En realidad crees tener el poder suficiente en tu espada para poder darme órdenes? Porque sigo pensando que me estas confundiendo con alguien más, y eso amigo Satoshi., puede resultar en ser el error más grande de tu vida, jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Y después de que Soujiro dijera eso, Satoshi muy enfadado empuño su espada. Pero inmediatamente Enimishio hablo de manera muy tranquila…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Deben saber que no me gusta ser interrumpido… Especialmente cuando recibo tan buenas noticias… Nadie en esta organización entera da órdenes a excepción de mí… Yo soy el único que decide quién se involucra o es necesitado para ciertas misiones, quien vive y quien muere…. Ahora por favor contesten mi única pregunta… ¿Hay algo que aún no comprendan en lo que acabo de decir?

 **Satoshi:** No señor Enimishio, todo está muy claro… **_(Maldito Soujiro… Ya verás que tarde o temprano te demostrare si mi espada tiene el suficiente poder para borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro o no…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Entiendo a la perfección señor Enimishio, es lo que intentaba decirle a nuestro amigo Satoshi aquí presente…

 **Iemochi:** Bien. La razón por lo que tú no sabías Soujiro era porque no estabas presente al momento de ejecutar la primera fase del plan. Te habías desaparecido por largo tiempo y muchas cosas ocurrieron desde entonces… Pero el plan consiste en….

 **Enimishio:** Nosotros somos dueños de unas tierras productoras de plantas medicinales en la región del Oeste, tierras que hemos ido cultivando desde hace ya unos años atrás… Es precisamente en donde se encuentra custodiando día y noche nuestra buena compañera Kyukinaji, quien fue dada la orden de eliminar a cualquier entrometido o enemigo nuestro… Recientemente decidí también enviar a nuestro amigo Roger Stomp y a Kamatari como representantes de nuestra falsa empresa agricultora extranjera llamada **"Plants Are Life (Plantas Son Vida)"** , empresa que fácilmente se pudo introducir bajo la fachada de donaciones e inversión para el país con el propósito de fortalecer lazos extranjeros… Fue todo un sueño hecho realidad para todos esos estúpidos de este gobierno buscando la unificación y paz al realizar comercio con países externos… Ambos Roger Stomp y Kamatari se tomaron muchas molestias en ir junto con varios miembros de nuestra organización para ofrecer estas plantas… Prometimos a las personas regalar dichas plantas como inicio de esos lazos y comercio, pero con la condición de permitirnos sembrarlas en sus hogares y lugares importantes como grandes empresas arroceras y hasta casas gubernamentales… Y sin titubear el gobierno rápidamente accedió en tenerlas también como símbolo de esa unificación de comercio libre con países externos…Esa fue a penas la primera fase del plan, y como aun no decido realizar la segunda fase., no veo la necesidad de hablar sobre ella hasta que llegue ese momento…

 **Soujiro:** Entiendo… Y aunque aún no sepa la segunda fase, suena como un buen plan…

 **Serizawa:** Solo espero que ese maldito de Hajime Saito, no recuerde esos viejos trucos…

 **Soujiro:** ¿Viejos trucos?

 **Iemochi:** Este plan fue basado en parte a la manera en como antes el Grupo Shinsen se hacía pasar como vendedores de medicinas para cumplir con objetivos difíciles de alcanzar o para pasar desapercibidos al momento de realizar espionaje… Con la diferencia que esto tiene como fin un diferente y masivo propósito…

 **Soujiro:** Oooooh…, ya veo… Por mi parte opino que es un plan muy interesante y me gustaría involucrarme más en el si se puede, ya que la paso muy aburrido aquí en este lugar sin mucho que hacer, jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **Iemochi:** Estamos al inicio de esta semana hoy, eso significa que para el final de esta misma semana, nos reuniremos nuevamente para organizar la segunda fase del plan. Pero solo estarán aquí presente aquellos que estarán involucrados en dicha segunda etapa, de lo contrario si no les avisan sobre dicha reunión., es porque no necesitan saberlo…

 ** _(En ese momento, todos se retiraron del lugar y volvieron a sus puestos… Todos a excepción de Satoshi que quedo junto a Enimishio y Iemochi…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Señor Enimishio, no entiendo porque decidió compartir el plan con ese inepto de Soujiro…

 **Enimishio:** Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando Satoshi… Y si en realidad Soujiro es un traidor, el simple hecho de saber parte del plan le dará suficiente razón y desesperación para querer movilizarse y hacer algo al respecto., y es ahí en donde tú y Takuya lo podrán tomar por sorpresa… Todos los que estábamos aquí presente saben muy bien cuál es la segunda fase, a excepción de Soujiro… Fue por eso que decidí interrumpir a Iemochi cuando estaba a punto de decirle todo… Fue para poder darle información que no le servirá de mucho en saber… Además, si acaso resulta ser un traidor, lo cual no podemos asegurar aun., algo me dice que él debe de saber en donde se encuentra la espada Fumetsu No Ken… Sin embargo, tengo maneras alternativas de obtenerla., y solo es cuestión de tiempo. Creo saber cuál será mi próximo paso con Soujiro…

 **Satoshi:** Entiendo señor Enimishio, me complace mucho saber que está muy atento en todo… Bien, que así sea…

 ** _(¿Siembras de plantas medicinales gratuitas? ¿La empresa extranjera llamada "Plants Are Life"? ¡¿Que significa todo esto?! No sé qué clase de plan tenga en mente realizar Enimishio Komagata con todo esto pero sabía que al igual que su padre Makoto Shishio, sería algo a gran escala… Esto no se veía nada bien, y sea el plan que sea…, está apuntando al gobierno y usando a sus asesinos extranjeros para poder cumplir con su propósito. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué decidió salir del país para buscar dichos asesinos. Se le haría más fácil ser convincente en situaciones como esta. Pero lo que más me preocupa, es saber que la primera fase de su plan esta completada, y se preparan para comenzar la segunda… Ahora la verdadera pregunta queda en saber en qué consiste esa segunda fase… ¿Por otro lado, me pregunto que tendrá pensado hacer Soujiro y cuál es su propósito en actuar así?... Todo esto es tan confusamente peligroso… Sin embargo, no nos queda más que esperar a que la fecha del encuentro llegue para poder aclarar todas nuestras dudas… Pero algo si era seguro, ahora entiendo porque Enimishio nos dio todo este tiempo que supuestamente nos serviría para poder prepararnos… El más que nadie es el que necesita ese tiempo para poder llevar a cabo su aterrador plan y llevarnos a una muerte segura para cumplir con las palabras de su padre Makoto Shishio, servirle de alimento y demostrar su supremacía por encima de nosotros y todos en este país…)_**


	55. Acto: 51

**Acto 51: ¡Un Ambicioso Y Peligroso Sueño Finalmente Se Cumple!**

 ** _(El tiempo seguía avanzando y la situación no mejoraba... ¿Me pregunto que será todo este asunto sobre esas plantas medicinales y la falsa empresa extranjera llamada "Plants Are Life"? ¿Cuál será su verdadero propósito con todo eso? Aunque sea cual sea el propósito de su plan, seguro es algo extremadamente peligroso y a gran escala, ya que es sumamente importante para Enimishio Komagata cumplir con tal objetivo… Y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que debemos tener más cuidado de lo que pensamos con todo esto... Por otro lado, me pregunto que tendrá pensado hacer Enimishio con Soujiro, porque al parecer ya tenía algo en mente… Y después, en ese mismo lugar y en ese mismo día…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Estoy seguro que ellos me quieren excluir de sus planes, o de esa famosa segunda fase de la cual tanto comentaron porque no confían en mí… Y por supuesto que todo se debe a ese entrometido de Satoshi… Jamás le agrade desde que nos conocimos, y se ha encargado de plantarle desconfianza a Enimishio y a los demás en contra de mí… Como me gustaría enfrentarme a él sin interrupción. Sé que tendré cierta ventaja por su gran ego y confianza que tiene en sus habilidades, eso hará que me menosprecie y baje la intensidad de sus ataques., lo cual yo no cometeré ese error y lo atacare con intenciones de eliminarlo rápidamente… Pero a pesar de saber cómo sacarlo de aquí., lo único que me preocupa es el saber de qué no estará solo ya que su hermano Takuya siempre lo acompaña de manera sigilosa al realizar misiones importantes… Esos dos siempre parecen saber cómo y dónde encontrarse, y eso les permite realizar ataques muy peligrosos y sorpresivos. Eso me resultaría demasiado peligroso y arriesgado, pero supongo que tendré que pensar en algo, y rápido., de lo contrario esto no acabara bien para mi…)_**

 ** _(Por otro lado, de regreso a Tokyo en el Dojo Kamiya…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** ¿Que sucede joven guerrero, acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?

 ** _(En ese momento el Maestro Seijuro se encontraba en el Dojo entrenando a Yahiko, lo cual no se encontraba en muy buen estado… Al parecer el Maestro Seijuro resulto ser un poco más abrumador de lo que Yahiko esperaba, y se encontraba de rodillas y manos en el piso, muy agotado y sudado por tan rudo entrenamiento…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Es imposible, huf, huf… Pensé que el entrenar todos estos años tan arduamente, estaría preparado para casi cualquier cosa… Pero contra el Maestro Seijuro, ningunas de mis técnicas parecen funcionar en lo absoluto... Que habilidades tan impresionante las que posee y me siento como todo un novato al querer atacarlo… Puede anticipar todos mis movimientos de manera tan fácil y contraatacarme al instante…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Bueno, entonces dime Yahiko… ¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, o quieres regresar al combate?

 **Yahiko:** **_(¿Que debo de hacer? ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera mi técnica más poderosa, el Kuzu Ryu Sen le pude hacer algo… ¡¿Qué hago?!)_** Yo…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Entiendo… Eso es todo por hoy…

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Ah?! No, aguarde Maestro…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Dije que eso era todo por hoy… Has conocido tus límites, y eso es bueno para ti. Tomará un poco de tiempo para tu mente digerir todo lo que acabas de aprender y necesitaras aprovechar cada instante que te sea posible para ver cuáles fueron tus errores, y de esa manera afilaras tu mente mientras descansas tu cuerpo…

 **Yahiko:** Entiendo… Gracias Maestro…

 ** _(Yahiko se levantó con mucha dificultad, y le dio sus respetos al Maestro Seijuro…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Ya está la cena servida, por favor vayamos a comer…

 **Yahiko:** Cena…, que bien… Aaaaaaaahhhh….

 ** _(Y después de un momento, todos nos reunimos para comer. Yahiko se miraba muy abatido y pensativo., no estaba tragando desesperadamente sus alimentos a como de costumbre… Al contrario, estaba comiendo lentamente y con la cabeza agachada…)_**

 **Kenji:** Te vez muy mal tío Yahiko. ¿Acaso es porque te dieron una paliza en tu entrenamiento?

 **Kaoru:** ¡Kenji, no digas eso!

 **Kenshin:** Ya basta y comamos tranquilos. Kenji, debes de saber que todo los caminos que conducen a ser un guerrero tienen triunfos y derrotas… Los triunfos nos muestran el fruto y resultado de nuestro arduo sacrificio que soportamos al entrenar… Mientras que nuestras derrotas nos indica los errores y barreras que debemos superar… Es así a como poco a poco aprendemos a mejorar, y es de esa misma manera que se forjan los más excepcionales espadachines… Las derrotas nos ayudan a crecer y a madurar como guerreros… **_(Se exactamente lo que Yahiko siente… Es lo mismo que ocurría conmigo para cuando entrenaba con el maestro. No es una tarea fácil de lograr, ya que el Maestro Seijuro tiene como método destruirte por completo antes de volverte a reconstruir más fuerte…)_**

 ** _(Y después de un momento, todos habíamos terminado de cenar… Yahiko no había dicho absolutamente nada en toda la cena. Al terminar, simplemente me agradeció por la comida y se retiró… Había caído la noche, y Yahiko estaba sentado en la parte trasera del Dojo viendo hacia arriba, apreciando las estrellas en la oscuridad… Repentinamente Kenshin llego y le hablo…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Aquí estas Yahiko…

 **Yahiko:** Hola Kenshin… Se a lo que vienes y lo aprecio mucho, pero me gustaría hacer esto solo., por mi propia cuenta…

 **Kenshin:** Tranquilo amigo, entiendo a la perfección cómo te sientes y debes de estar consciente en que nadie ha logrado a ser exitoso en todo lo que hace sin tener algún tipo de ayuda. Especialmente cuando entrenas con el Maestro Seijuro…

 **Yahiko:** Dime como lograste a ser tan fuerte Kenshin… Especialmente al momento de enfrentarte a situaciones así a como estas…

 **Kenshin:** Cada persona en el mundo tiene sus propias razones para ser fuerte... Es lo que nos alienta a seguir adelante y superar todas esas barreras que la vida nos pone… También se debe en gran parte a las dificultades que cada uno de nosotros hemos atravesado desde que nacemos hasta el día de hoy. Eso nos ayuda a ser más fuerte, o acabar con nosotros mismo., eso depende de cómo lo tomes tus derrotas o fracasos…

 **Yahiko:** **_(¡¿AH?!... Creo que ya entendí…)_** Entonces tú te volviste muy fuerte gracias a tanto caos y dificultades que atravesaste en tu vida como Battousai, desde que eras muy joven… Claro, y siempre mostraste ser fuerte al siempre querer superar cada dificultad que la vida te ponía., jamás te dabas por vencido…

 **Kenshin:** En eso tienes razón Yahiko, pero si no hubiera sido por la guía del Maestro Seijuro quien por tener más experiencia que yo me enseñó en cómo sobrevivir, jamás lo hubiera logrado tampoco… De una manera u otra, siempre debemos estar pendiente de aprender lo que podamos de esas personas que saben más que nosotros, es a como logramos crecer sin tropezar tanto. Y lo que no podemos aprender con la teoría, lo aprenderemos con la práctica, pero sea cual sea la situación, de igual manera debemos siempre ser fuertes y jamás darnos por vencidos. No olvides porque o por quien luchas, ya que esa será tu fuente principal para lograr a superar estas barreras...

 **Yahiko:** Entiendo a la perfección todo lo que me acabas de decir…

 **Kenshin:** El maestro Seijuro es sumamente rudo y estricto, pero jamás te dará una prueba que no podrás superar, aunque eso signifique llevarte al límite claro esta… Él es el tipo de persona que aparentemente disfruta torturar y hacer sufrir a los demás.

 **Yahiko:** Ni que lo digas…

 **Kenshin:** Si, pero al final de todo eso., entenderás como el sí tenía razón por ser de tal manera y agradecerás por haberte hecho pasar por tantas dificultades cuando logres a ver los resultados de tu perseverancia. Pero eso solo sucederá si no te das por vencido. Además, el Yahiko que yo conozco jamás se rendiría. Es ese mismo Yahiko quien derroto a un antiguo Juppongatana a muy temprana edad y tuvo el suficiente talento para aprender el Kuzu Ryu Sen., una de las técnicas más difíciles del Hiten Mitsurugi… Ahora es poseedor de la Sakabato quien lleva encima el lema de no matar y proteger a los más débiles… No creo que quieras titubear en seguir haciéndote mucho más fuerte de lo que eres ahora. Siempre fue tu sueño y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de lograrlo… ¿En realidad echarás marcha atrás?

 ** _(¡Y de pronto, Yahiko se levantó y empuño su mano derecha fuertemente! Y de manera muy exaltada le contesto a Kenshin!)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy el gran Yahiko Myojin, superare cualquier reto que se me presente por muy difícil que este sea y seguiré haciéndome más fuerte! ¡Ya verás Kenshin, no dejare que esto me venza., mas hora que estamos envuelto en una lucha tan peligrosa y hay muchas personas que dependen de nuestras habilidades! ¡Sí señor, lo lograre!

 **Kenshin:** ¡Así se habla amigo, sé que lo lograras siempre y cuando des lo mejor de ti!

 **Yahiko:** Ahora sé lo que debo de hace, muchas gracias Kenshin. ¡Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, eres el mejor!

 **Kenshin:** De nada…

 ** _(Y mientras ambos hablaban por la parte de afuera justo en ese mismo lugar, pero por la parte de adentro., el Maestro Seijuro estaba recostado y de brazos cruzados hacia una de las pared del Dojo escuchando todo lo que decían ambos… No dijo nada y solo puso una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro…)_**

 **Maestro Seijuro:** Jm… **_(Al fin y al cabo ambos están aprendiendo… Y debo de reconocer que no lo hacen nada mal… Aunque eso no significa que les será más fácil… Al contrario, las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de ahora en adelante., hasta un poco antes de que llegue la fecha del encuentro… Porque después de todo, este mundo no es fácil ni tampoco tan elemental para uno tomar la ruta más sencilla que solo servirá para ocultar sus verdaderas fuerzas…)_**

 ** _(Y así fue como ese día había terminado, con sabios consejos y una vista del avance de nuestros amigos… Sin embargo el tiempo seguía avanzando sin detenerse por nada ni nadie… Estuviéramos listos o no, el tiempo siempre tiene que seguir su curso y seguir adelante sin detenerse… Poco a poco la semana fue avanzando y cinco días más habían transcurrido, lo cual habíamos llegado al viernes de esa misma semana… Luego por la mañana en otro lado de Tokyo, una reunión muy importante se estaba llevando a cabo…)_**

 **Kawaji:** ¡El tiempo se acerca y nosotros estamos listo para ponernos en posición de combate, pero aún no lo haremos hasta que todos los presentes aquí podamos estar de acuerdo con el plan!

 ** _(Kawaji Toshiyoshi, el que una vez trabajo bajo las órdenes del señor Okubo., ahora es el que toma su lugar como mano derecha y uno de los mandatarios principales del gobierno Meiji… Se convirtió en uno de los más importantes representantes de hoy en día, y sostiene la libertad y el poder de tomar decisiones extremadamente importantes para el país… De igual manera es el encargado de relaciones y comercio libre con países externos… En estos momentos Kawaji había invocado una junta con los oficiales de rango más alto de Tokyo con el propósito de ponerse de acuerdo con todos ellos, ya que al parecer tienen algún tipo de plan que servirá como estrategia de defensa o contraataque en esta lucha contra Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos…)_**

 **Oficial Superior 1:** ¡Si todo esto dependiera de mí, hoy mismo nos organizaríamos para bajarle las puertas a patadas a ese tal Enimishio Komagata y acabar con todo esto de una buena vez!

 ** _(En ese instante, la mayoría de los oficiales presente que formaban alrededor de treinta personas., se exaltaron mucho y estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero…)_**

 **Saito:** Si ustedes hacen eso, les aseguro que perderemos esta batalla mucho antes de haberla iniciado. No sean ignorantes, ustedes no conocen el poder que posee Enimishio Komagata y su extensa organización de asesinos. Tampoco tienen ni la más mínima idea que se trae entre manos. Él ha tenido suficiente tiempo para prepararse y debe de estar sumamente alerta para cualquier situación, incluyendo el querer ir a bajarle las puertas a patadas para acabar con él.

 ** _(Nuevamente todos se exaltaron mucho en forma negativa, uno de ellos era el más enfadado y hablo…)_**

 **Oficial Superior 2:** ¡No sé si usted tenga miedo señor Fujita, pero nosotros no! ¡Y creo firmemente que debemos intentar hacer algo antes de que tenga más tiempo de prepararse!

 **Eiji:** ¡No sean tontos, nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de probar las habilidades que poseen esos sujetos y de ver a Enimishio Komagata cara a cara! ¡Debo decirles con mucha honestidad, esta situación no se trata de valor., si no de habilidades! ¡Habilidades en que no cualquiera de aquí presente posee!

 **Oficial Superior 2:** ¡Tu solo eres un chiquillo malcriado y cobarde, nosotros contamos con personas muy hábiles y están dispuesto a enfrentarse con todos ellos en este preciso momentos!

 **Okita:** Si que estos sujetos son muy estúpidos.

 **Oficial Superior 2:** ¡¿Que dijiste?!

 **Okita:** Así mismo a como me escuchaste amigo, todos los que están de acuerdo en ir a atacar en estos momentos son unos completos estúpidos. Ustedes creen estar listos, pero a como Semitori dijo., no cuentan con las habilidades necesarias para realizar ese ataque. Y si piensas que me equivoco, con mucho gusto podemos comprobar que lo que digo es verdad.

 **Kawaji:** ¡Ya basta, esto se resolverá de manera pacífica! ¡Sé que contamos con muchos hombres valientes y dispuestos a luchar en cualquier momento, pero el señor Fujita tiene razón!

 **Oficial Superior 2:** ¡¿Señor?!

 **Kawaji:** Recuerdo para cuando el señor Okubo aún estaba con nosotros y también tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Makoto Shishio y su banda de asesinos. La situación era muy similar y la decisión que tomo el señor Okubo en aquel entonces fue pedirle ayuda a Kenshin Himura… Él junto al señor Fujita y sus amigos fueron los verdaderos héroes que lucharon hasta el final y lograron detenerlos. Y la razón en hacerlo de esa manera, fue para evitar perder muchas vidas innecesariamente. ¡El señor Okubo vio que era más conveniente para nosotros el poner a alguien tan hábil a como lo son ellos contra Shishio y sus asesinos y convertir eso en un duelo entre espadachines en donde involucrarían menos personas., en vez de mandar a muchos oficiales que no contaban con las habilidades necesarias y que terminara siendo una masacre para nosotros!

 ** _(En ese momento, todos se quedaron viendo entre si y comenzaron a murmurar… Luego el oficial más exaltado hablo…)_**

 **Oficial Superior 2:** ¿Entonces que sugiere que hagamos señor Kawaji?

 **Kawaji:** El señor Fujita junto al señor Himura y todos aquellos grandes héroes que tuvieron involucrados en aquella batalla contra Makoto Shishio y sus hombres, son los que en realidad conocen a la perfección a que nos enfrentamos aquí. Conocen mejor que nadie la fuerza de nuestro enemigo y saben lidiar con esta situación de manera más eficaz, hasta incluso mejor que yo… ¡Por eso, dejare al señor Fujita al mando de todo este asunto que tenga que ver con Enimishio Komagata y su extenso ejército de asesinos!

 ** _(Todos estaban muy exaltados y muchos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo… Sin embargo, Kawaji dio la orden y nadie podía desobedecer…)_**

 **Kawaji:** Mientras tanto yo me encargare de que este asunto no se publique, para no vernos afectados con el comercio y la ayuda de países externos. Sé que si los demás países se enteran de todo, perderán toda confianza en nuestro gobierno y líderes a cargo. Sería un golpe demasiado duro para nuestra nación y correríamos el riesgo de ser derrocados… ¡Necesitamos hacer todo lo posible para ponerle fin a esta amenaza y recuperar la paz a como dé lugar, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Es por eso que les pido de la manera más atenta que todos ustedes cooperen con el señor Fujita, y den este mensaje a todos aquellos que están bajo sus órdenes. Desde este día en adelante, declaro al señor Fujita al mando total de todo oficial aquí presente y de Tokyo completo. De igual manera, mandaran a un mensajero para que todos en Kyoto se enteren de mis órdenes, ya que todos los oficiales en Kyoto pasaran bajo sus órdenes por igual. Y si acaso pretendemos sobrevivir a todo esto, dejen sus indiferencias a un lado y trabajemos juntos, como hermanos de una sola nación., por el bien de nuestro país y de nuestras familias…

 **Okita:** Felicidades Saito, al parecer esto salió más conveniente de lo que esperábamos… Creo que tienes aún más trabajo por hacer y será mejor que nos contactemos con Himura y todo aquel que pretende participar en esta lucha. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo con todos ellos y compartir el plan que tenemos pensado realizar.

 **Eiji:** **_(¡Esto es perfecto! De esa manera todo marchara con más orden y nadie hará nada sin antes consultarlo con el señor Saito, eso evitara perder vidas innecesariamente…)_** Muy bien señor Fujita, me da mucho gusto. No cabe duda que el señor Kawaji fue muy inteligente en haber tomado dicha decisión.

 **Saito:** Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Y a como dices Okita, debemos contactarnos con Battousai y todo aquel que estará involucrado., ese será nuestro primer paso en dar…

 ** _(Y al mismo tiempo en que todo eso ocurría, por otro lado en las afueras del lado Sur de Kyoto., en un salón muy especial para Enimishio Komagata., llegaron a buscarlo para hablarle de algo muy importante para el… Eran noticias inesperadas y alarmantes las que estaban a punto de ser divulgadas…)_**

 **Iemochi:** Señor Enimishio, señor Enimishio…

 **Enimishio:** No sé en realidad cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo… Pero ya todos deberían de saber a la perfección en que cuando me encuentre meditando frente al gran altar, no me gusta ser perturbado…

 **Iemochi:** Lo sé, y disculpe señor Enimishio., solo de que…

 **Enimishio:** Solo que si tu o alguien más lo vuelve a hacer… Doy mi palabra de samurái en que no vivirán para volver a cometer tal falta de respeto… Y será mejor que lo comuniques con todos los demás… ¿Entendido Iemochi?...

 **Iemochi:** Si, si…, claro que sí señor Enimishio., así lo hare…

 ** _(En ese momento, Enimishio decidió salir de aquel salón que ocupa para meditar… Aquel salón que sostiene un gran altar con el retrato de Makoto Shishio y Yumi Komagata quien nombro como "El Gran Altar… Y al salir…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¿Dime que sucede Iemochi, cual es la razón para querer perder tu vida de la manera más estúpida?

 **Iemochi:** Disculpe las molestias señor Enimishio, pero llegaron…

 **Enimishio:** ¿Llegaron?

 **Iemochi:** ¡Si señor, finalmente llegaron Tetsuya y los demás! ¡Y al parecer, su misión fue todo un éxito! Lo esperan en el salón de juntas...

 **Enimishio:** ¿De verdad? Mmmmm… Ya veremos…

 ** _(Al recibir esas noticias, Enimishio se miraba muy complacido y ansioso., lo cual decidió de inmediato ir al salón de juntas… Y de paso mando a Iemochi para avisarles a los demás miembros del Nuevo Juppongatana que se encontraban en el lugar para reunirse con el… Poco después, llegaron Serizawa, Nishiki, Iemochi, Soujiro, Kamatari y Satoshi… Eso sin mencionar a los tres ninjas del Clan Kage Ni Kakurete… En ese momento Enimishio espero a que todos se sentaran y se tranquilizaran antes de hablar…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Bien…, les doy las gracias a todos por venir tan repentinamente… Esta pequeño e imprevista reunión se está llevando a cabo gracias a nuestros poderosos aliados ninjas del Clan Kage Ni Kakurete… Desde que vinieron por primera vez, los mande a una complicada pero muy importante misión, lo cual han regresado y aparentemente me traen muy buenas noticias… ¿No es así Tetsuya?

 **Tetsuya:** Si, así señor Enimishio. Espero que con este obsequio, podamos mostrarle una unión sólida y trasparente entre nuestro clan y ustedes los guerreros samuráis…

 ** _(Todos en el lugar se estaban cuestionando de lo que estaban hablando… Solo murmuraban entre si y se quedaban viendo de manera muy extrañada y con mucha curiosidad…)_**

 **Iemochi:** **_(¿Sera posible? Es demasiado pronto pero…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Tetsuya se acercó a Enimishio Komagata y le obsequio una especie de caja cubierta en una manta para luego regresar a su lugar… Al recibirla, Enimishio sostuvo la caja por un momento, viéndola fijamente en sus manos… Y poco después decidió abrirla muy lentamente…)_**

 **Satoshi:** **_(Malditos ninjas… Si en realidad lo lograron, el señor Enimishio les tendrá más confianza, y eso no me agrada en lo más mínimo… Esos sucios bastardos no merecen estar aquí bajo el mismo techo que nosotros…)_**

 ** _(Y después de haberle quitado dicha manta a la caja, la abrió por completo y saco lo que tanto había deseado…)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡Sí! ¡Es exactamente a como la recuerdo!

 **Soujiro:** **_(¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! Esto no puede ser… Entonces...)_**

 **Enimishio:** ¡Esto es un momento histórico! ¡Observen mis compañeros guerreros, les presento la famosa espada Fumetsu No Ken! ¡La espada hecha para los dioses! ¡Finalmente esta en mis manos y lista para ser manchada con la sangre de todos aquellos que estuvieron involucrados con la muerte de mis amados padres y se atrevan a interponerse en mi camino! ¡JMJMJMJMJMJM, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 ** _(¡Finalmente Enimishio tenía en sus manos la peligrosa y tan anhelada espada Fumetsu no ken, la indestructible espada para los dioses! ¡Su sueño y ambición por conseguirla, finalmente se había hecho realidad!)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(¡Sin duda alguna esa es la espada! ¡¿Pero me pregunto de qué manera la habrán conseguido?! No, no, no, no… Esto no está bien… Pero si salgo de este lugar para averiguar lo que sucedió, seguramente ese fastidioso de Satoshi y Takuya me seguirán… ¡Esto se complicó mucho más de lo que esperaba! ¡Jamás hubiese imaginado que algo así ocurriría, de lo contrario jamás hubiera regresado! No sé qué voy a hacer ahora pero tengo que pensar en algo, y pronto…)_**


	56. Acto: 52

**Acto 52: Reunión Inesperada… La Segunda Fase Del Plan Para La Destrucción, Inicia…**

 ** _(Una cadena de eventos inesperado seguían ocurriendo… Aún sigue la incógnita sobre aquella empresa extranjera falsa "Plants Are Life", la cual Enimishio Komagata está muy enfocado en llevar su plan macabro hasta el final… Sea cual sea su verdadero propósito, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y cada vez se acercaba más y más a la batalla final que decidirá el destino de nuestro país… Por otro lado después de aquella reunión que sostuvieron entre Kawaji y los demás policías de alto rango perteneciente a Tokyo, Kawaji había decidido dejar a Saito a cargo de todo asunto que tuviera que ver con Enimishio y de dirigir a todo oficial en Tokyo y Kyoto., lo cual puso a los demás oficiales muy molestos, pero de igual manera tenían que obedecer., al menos eso le daría la oportunidad a Saito de poner las cosas en orden e intentar salvar más vidas… Sin embargo para nuestra muy mala suerte, Enimishio finalmente había logrado cumplir su sueño gracias a la ayuda de los ninjas del Clan Kage Ni Kakurete… Aquel sueño de conseguir la peligrosa y tan anhelada espada Fumetsu No Ken, la espada hecha para los dioses., lo cual lo puso muy feliz y aún más ansioso por luchar… ¿Y que significara aquella preocupación tan profunda que Soujiro mostraba? ¿Y que pensara hacer? La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo atrás está actuando de manera muy extraña, y eso lo está acercando a muy serios problemas con Enimishio Komagata y sus más allegados… Y después de haber terminado aquella reunión con Enimishio, todos volvieron a sus puestos. De igual manera lo hicieron Kawaji y todos los demás oficiales pero…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Esto no puede ser. No sé de qué manera lo lograron, pero Tetsuya y sus hombres han conseguido dar con la espada Fumetsu No Ken y traérsela a Enimishio… Esto no está bien…. Me pregunto como lo hicieron… No creo que Enimishio los haiga puesto tras mis pasos para localizarla, de lo contrario ya me hubieran culpado de traidor al descubrir que yo la tenía… Sin embargo no logro a entender que habrá sucedido con los demás… ¡¿Y si talvez ya saben que yo la tenía y están esperando en el momento oportuno para deshacerse de mi cuando baje mi guardia?! Este lugar ya no es seguro para mí pero si decido salir, seguro esos par de hermanos buenos para nada irán tras de mí y entonces sí tendría serios problemas… ¿Que hare, que hare? Creo que no me queda más remedio que mantenerme en máxima alerta en todo momento mientras pienso en algo, aunque…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Soujiro estaba pensando muy preocupadamente y buscando la manera en como alejarse de ese lugar… Sin embargo, decidió guardar la calma y esperar a que algunos días pasaran para no llamar la atención si decidía hacer algo diferente y así evitar más sospechas caer sobre el… Y mientras el guardaba la calma y esperaba en el momento oportuno pero sin bajar la guardia, fueron transcurriendo los días… Finalmente había llegado el domingo de esa misma semana y la situación estaba siguiendo su curso según lo planeado por ambas partes… Eso significa que tanto el lado de Enimishio Komagata al igual que por parte de Saito… Ambos estaban moviéndose para poder poner todo en orden y así cumplir con sus objetivos… Pero a muy tempranas horas de la mañana en ese mismo día, en la ciudad de Tokyo…)_**

 **Policía:** Señor Fujita, señor Okita, al fin regresan…

 **Saito:** ¿Dime, alguna novedad mientras no estaba?

 **Policía:** No señor, todo ha estado en orden aquí. El joven Semitori ha sabido manejar todos los asuntos en este lugar de manera muy eficaz. Por cierto, el señor Himura había venido en busca de usted ayer, pero el joven Semitori lo atendió., creo que debería de hablar con él ya que al parecer era algo muy importante.

 **Saito:** **_(¿Battousai vino a buscarme? Me pregunto qué querrá…)_** Si, eso hare…

 **Okita:** Te dije que mejor hubiéramos hablado con el antes de irnos a Kyoto, pero jamás me haces caso…

 **Saito:** Lo sé, pero debíamos encargarnos de aquellos asuntos primero ya que de no haberlo hecho así, aquellos tontos en Kyoto podrían cometer alguna estupidez en actuar por su cuenta. Deje en cargo a Ichirou, pero no todos los respetan a cómo debería de ser. Desde que murió Danzu, muchos de ellos han querido tomar represarías en contra de Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres de manera imprudente. Tenía que dejarles saber que yo estoy a cargo de todo este asunto en cuanto antes y así poner a todos en orden, antes de que cometan alguna estupidez...

 **Okita:** Si, sí., como sea… De todos modos aún nos quedan dos semana más antes del encuentro, tendremos la oportunidad de poner las cosas en orden aquí. Solo asegúrate en no distraerte tanto en todos esos asuntos y no bajar la guardia, de lo contrario de nada habrá servido todo esto si no estarás ahí para liderar…

 **Saito:** Jm, entiendo a qué te refieres… Pero tranquilo Okita, yo nunca bajo la guardia… En fin, no visitaremos a Battousai hoy sino hasta mañana…

 **Okita:** Bien… Entonces hablemos con Eiji y veamos a que vino Himura…

 **Saito:** Si…

 ** _(En ese momento Saito y Okita entraron para hablar con Eiji, y al llegar…)_**

 **Eiji:** Señor Saito, señor Okita, que bien en verlos aquí de nuevo…

 **Okita:** Hola, veo que tienes todo en orden por estos lados, te felicito…

 **Eiji:** Si gracias…

 **Saito:** ¿Dime Eiji, Battousai te dijo la razón por la cual vino a buscarme?

 **Eiji:** No… Solo dijo que quería hablar con usted y necesitaba hacerlo en persona ya que quiere su opinión en una decisión que han tomado… Solamente…

 **Saito:** Ya veo, de todos modos mañana iremos los tres., de esa manera nos pondremos de acuerdo y veremos de qué se trata…

 ** _(Y después de unas horas, había ciertas actividades en Kyoto que se estaban poniendo en marcha… O en el escondite de Enimishio Komagata para ser más precisa… Iemochi había convocado una reunión para poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan macabro que con tanto esmero habían organizado… En dicha reunión fueron llamados Roger Stomp, aquel luchador de Inglaterra, Kamatari, Serizawa y Nishiki, quienes servirían para brindar opinión sobre el plan y señalar cualquier debilidad que este pudiera tener ya que han pasado estudiando cada detalle muy detenidamente… Luego llamaron a los tres ninjas del Clan Kage Ni Kakurete y finalmente a los hermanos Iten Shinkiro, Takuya y Satoshi., quienes mantendrán cerca vigilancia en que todo el transcurso del plan vaya marchando a la perfección, al igual que servirían como respaldo por si algún inconveniente llegara a suceder…)_**

 **Iemochi:** Bien, ya todos saben a la perfección la razón en porque estamos reunidos aquí en estos momentos… Y siendo así, vayamos al punto de una buena vez… Mañana daremos inicio a la segunda fase de nuestro plan y necesitamos organizarnos para estar listos en caso de algún imprevisto. Este plan tomara tres días en llevarse a cabo, y debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos. Roger Stomp, tu seguirás haciéndote pasar como dueño de la empresa " _Plants Are Life_ ", ya que eres nuestra fachada principal como representante extranjero. Cerraras el trato con este gobierno y harás que acepten el plantar nuestras cosechas en los lugares acordado…

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Si señor, como usted ordene., jajajajajaja! ¡Ya no puedo esperar, quiero verles las caras a esos tontos cuando se den cuenta de nuestro verdadero objetivo! **_(Aunque en realidad no han compartido con migo el propósito de sembrar esas plantas. Imagino que será algo muy interesante y beneficioso para nosotros, ya que he escuchado muchos rumores en el bajo mundo sobre el señor Enimishio Komagata. Sin duda alguna tiene una muy temible reputación… Tanto que a decir verdad cuando lo conocí en persona, sentí un extraño escalofrío correr por mi espalda… Tiene la mirada de un verdadero asesino, sin temor ni remordimiento. En tantos años como luchador y el haber enfrentado a tantos oponentes formidables, jamás había visto una mirada tan penetrante y amenazadora a como la de el… ¡Si todos esos rumores son ciertos, significa que es un enemigo extremadamente peligroso para este gobierno., y me da mucho gusto ser parte de su temible organización! ¡Seremos ricos y estaremos al mando de todo, jajajajajaja! )_**

 **Iemochi:** Bien… Y tu Kamatari, ya que te has dado a conocer como un socio muy importante de dicha empresa., debes continuar haciéndolos creer que es una buena idea el hacer comercio con Roger Stomp ya que el simple hecho de pertenecer a este país, te hace más confiable y sin duda alguna tomaran tu palabra muy en serio… Además, es un sueño hecho realidad para ellos lograr comercio con países extranjeros, y es de ese preciso sueño de el cual nos aprovecharemos.

 **Kamatari:** Y así será señor Iemochi, déjelo en mis manos que yo me encargare de esos tontos.

 **Iemochi:** Excelente… Ahora Tetsuya, Yamato y Kazuki., ustedes tres se disfrazaran a como jefes de los trabajadores a quienes enviaremos a sembrar nuestras plantas medicinales y ustedes les dirán en dónde ponerlas. Su objetivo principal será en realizar espionaje para averiguar en donde se ubican las oficinas o puestos de personas importantes para este gobierno mientras estén dirigiendo la obra, y de igual manera también averiguaran los puntos más vulnerables en donde habrá poco respaldo policial… Eso nos daría la oportunidad para saber en dónde enfocar más nuestros ataques y por si necesitamos entrar sigilosamente también. No olviden que todos nuestros objetivos son importantes, pero los son aún más esos lugares gubernamentales…

 **Tetsuya:** No se preocupen por eso y considérenlo hecho por nuestra parte, será una tarea muy fácil en cumplir…

 **Iemochi:** Perfecto… Mientras tanto, los hermanos Iten Shinkiro se mantendrán siempre muy cerca por si son descubiertos. Ellos servirán como apoyo adicional para todos ustedes. Y aunque no logren a verlos, ellos estarán siempre ahí… Es por eso que fingiremos en habernos retrasados en la hora de la junta con el gobierno mañana por la mañana, de esa manera les propondremos realizar el trabajo de sembrar por la noche… Usaremos la excusa de que las calles estarán más despejadas para trabajar y así les daríamos mejor oportunidad a los Iten que se muevan sigilosamente, de igual manera me imagino que sería una ventaja para los del Clan Kage Ni Kakurete también.

 **Satoshi:** De día o de noche, no hay manera que nos detengan en cumplir con nuestro objetivo., pero admito que no es mala idea…

 **Tetsuya:** Si, opino lo mismo… Nosotros de cualquier manera podemos entrar sin ser detectados. Pero el ocupar las sombras de la noche, lo hace mucho más conveniente, me parece muy buena idea…

 **Enimishio:** Bien, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo y conocen sus posiciones… Roger Stomp, tú y Kamatari saldrán de este lugar a las cinco en punto y se reunirán con las mismas personas del gobierno que hemos estado realizando el acuerdo de comercio… Y como llegaran con grandes contenedores de nuestras plantas desde un inicio, se disculparan por el retraso y ambos ustedes pedirán que los dejen trabajar por la noche., ocupando el pretexto que menciono Iemochi " _Las calles están más despejadas y podríamos trabajar de manera más eficaz_ "… Son tres lugares los que necesitamos cubrir… Kyoto, Tokyo y Hokkaido. Significando que tendremos tres días en total para realizar dicho plan, una ciudad por día… Debemos movernos rápidamente en plantarlas en aquellos lugares que habíamos acordado… Pero comenzaremos con lugares importantes de cada ciudad, como lugares gubernamentales antes de plantarlas en los hogares de aquellas personas que tuvieron de acuerdo… Y como tendremos poco tiempo y no podremos cubrir una ciudad entera en un solo día, simplemente abarcaran lo más que puedan sin importar en donde las pongan… Las plantas están localizadas en el lado Oeste de Kyoto, en donde se encuentra Kyukinaji en estos momentos… Y será de ahí de donde todos partirán ya uniformados con la vestimenta de nuestra empresa… ¿Están todos claro con mis órdenes?

 ** _(¡En ese momento, todos dijeron al mismo tiempo "Si señor!"… Todos tenían una macabra sonrisa en sus rostros, estaban muy ansiosos por comenzar… Pero en tanto ruido y festejo, no se habían percatado de un muy importante detalle…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Ya veo, entonces de eso es que se trata todo este asunto… Tienen pensado iniciar todo esto mañana, justo a como lo habían dicho…)_**

 ** _(Soujiro había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado de la segunda fase del plan… Estaba oculto en uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que ese templo tenía. Y quien mejor que Soujiro para conocer dicho lugar quien trabajo como mano derecha del temible Makoto Shishio y se conocía cada rincón del santuario…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Perfecto. Se tomaran tres días para realizar la segunda fase del plan, significando que Los Iten Shinkiro estarán ocupados. Sería la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba para salir de aquí y librarme de esos dos inútiles por un tiempo, y así poder movilizarme para encargarme de mis propios asuntos., jmjmjmjmjmjm….)_**

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Soujiro se había ido del lugar en donde estaba oculto y escuchando todo lo que ocurría... De igual manera todos los que estaban en dicha reunión se habían retirado y se encontraban preparándose para el día de mañana, un día muy importante que marcaría una enorme diferencia para Enimishio y el avance de su plan… Y de esa manera las horas fueron pasando y poco antes de caer la tarde en ese mismo día, Soujiro decidió ir con Enimishio para hablarle de algo…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Dime que se te ofrece Soujiro…

 **Soujiro:** Hola señor Enimishio. ¿Supongo que ya habrán tenido aquella famosa reunión para la segunda fase del plan, verdad?

 **Enimishio:** Si, así es…

 **Soujiro:** Bien, entonces eso significa que yo no estaré incluido en dicho plan… Lo cual está bien por mí… Solo pienso que hubiese sido interesante para mí el poder participar en eso, ya que me la paso muy aburrido aquí…

 **Enimishio:** Mmmmm…. Tu no fuiste elegido para participar en la segunda fase del plan porque no vi utilidad para ti en el… **_(Sin embargo siento que ya no eres de confianza gracias a tu extraño comportamiento, y si al final Satoshi resulta estar en lo correcto con tanta sospecha., no puedo arriesgar que algo salga mal con nuestro plan al haberte incluido… Y terminare encargándome de ti tarde o temprano…)_**

 **Soujiro:** No vio utilidad para mí en la segunda fase, ya veo… Entonces, ya que voy a tener aún más tiempo libre… Me gustaría pedirle autorización para moverme de este lugar e ir a un punto diferente. En realidad me muero del aburrimiento, y no quiero seguir encerrado en este lugar por más tiempo…

 ** _(En ese momento, Enimishio no dijo absolutamente nada y simplemente quedo viendo a Soujiro muy fijamente por un momento…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Si está de acuerdo por supuesto, jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **Enimishio:** Bien, creo que tienes razón… Si quieres puedes ir al lado Oeste en donde se encuentra nuestra buena amiga Kyukinaji… Te puedes quedar ahí hasta el día del encuentro que será dentro de dos semanas… **_(Además., pensándolo más detenidamente… Si Soujiro resulta ser un traidor, no me conviene tenerlo tan cerca de mí., especialmente estando en este lugar que conoce tan bien… Incluso mejor que yo… Eso resultaría ser muy arriesgado para mis planes… Me será más fácil y conveniente atraparlo por fuera… Pero ya veremos, en estos momentos no puedo enfocarme en el por completo. Pero ya tendré la oportunidad para hacerlo, y se exactamente de qué manera revelar a un traidor y solo esperare terminar con esta segunda fase del plan…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Bien, muchas gracias señor Enimishio, eso era todo. Así lo hare y nos vemos el día del encuentro… **_(Si, así será…, nos vemos el día del encuentro… Sé que ya no confías más en mí y me iré de aquí por mi propia conveniencia… Pero más vale que no me subestimen o piensen que soy un idiota. No tengo intenciones de bajar mi guardia ante nadie en ningún momento…)_**

 ** _(Y luego, Soujiro se había retirado de ahí y decidió empacar sus cosas para partir hacia el lado Oeste de Kyoto mañana por la mañana… Era una situación completamente peligrosa para él y lo sabía… Pero juzgando en su comportamiento tan extraño que ha tenido en todo este tiempo, imagino que no se quedara de manera tan tranquila sin hacer nada por el tiempo restante… Por otro lado, regresando a Tokyo en el Dojo Kamiya…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Es mi turno! ¡Más vale que estén listos, ahí voy! **_(Esto tomara mucha concentración en realizar, pero sé que lo lograre… ¡No podrán escapar!)_**

 **?:** ¿Mmmm? La puerta está abierta… Sí que son muy descuidados…

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Ya verán, no podrán escapar de mí!

 **Kenji:** Psss… Por aquí… Ayame… Susume…

 ** _(En esos momentos, Yahiko se encontraba jugando con Kenji, Ayame y Susume a las escondidas, pero con los ojos vendados… Yahiko caminaba a ciegas por todo el patio buscándolos, mientras que Kenshin y el maestro Seijuro conversaban un poco en el Dojo… Por el lado de la cocina, Megumi y yo nos encontrábamos preparando la cena ya que teníamos en mente probar una nueva receta que Tsubame nos había aconsejado en hacer… Pero mientras Yahiko caminaba por todos lados sin poder ver en busca de los demás, fue detenido por algo obstruía su camino., algo que detuvo su paso…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué es esto?

 **?:** Tonto, te han logrado engañar. No cabe duda que eres el peor a este juego.

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Qué?! Quien te crees…, espera…

 ** _(En ese preciso momento, Yahiko muy enfadado decidió quitarse la venda de los ojos., y repentinamente vio quien era…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Tu?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sanosuke, has vuelto!

 **Sanosuke:** Así es Yahiko… ¡La hora para divertirse en grande se aproxima, y necesitamos estar todos juntos y listos!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Wow! ¡Qué bien es verte aquí de nuevo Sanosuke! ¡Tú también Katsu, me da mucho gusto en verte nuevamente! ¡Kenshin y los demás se pondrán muy felices!

 **Katsu:** Gracias amigo, también me da mucho gusto en volverte a ver…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Y quien es el Sanosuke?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Hola, mucho gusto. Tú debes de ser Yahiko Myojin… Mi nombre es Sozo Sagara, un placer en conocerte…

 **Yahiko:** Si, mucho gusto y bienvenido… **_(¿Sozo Sagara?... Tiene el mismo apellido que Sanosuke. ¿Me pregunto si será su padre o algún familiar que se habrá encontrado en su viaje de entrenamiento? Se ve muy fuerte…, ojala y se una a nuestra lucha ya que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible… En fin… ¡Todos estarán muy contento de verlos aquí!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Entremos Yahiko, quiero presentarles a todos a la persona que me acompaña de manera más formal. Hay mucho de qué hablar. **_(Vaya…, es bien estar aquí de nuevo. Sí que echaba de menos este lugar, sobre todos a mis amigos…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Si!


	57. Acto: 53

**Acto 53: Una Incansable Carrera Entre El Bien Y El Mal…**

 **Kaoru:** ¡Que bien luce todo esto Megumi, no cabe duda que tú también has mejorado mucho con tu mano en la cocina, felicidades!

 **Megumi:** ¡Oye, recuerda que tú eras la que no tenía ni la más remota idea en como cocinar! Pobre de Kenshin, tuvo que pasar tantos años sufriendo antes de poder disfrutar de un buen platillo… ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Kaoru:** ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡A Kenshin siempre le ha gustado mi comida, y lo sé porque jamás se ha quejado de ella!

 **Megumi:** No se quejaba porque no tenía otra opción. O era tu comida, o era morirse de hambre., pobre Kenshin. ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Kaoru:** ¡GRRRRRR! ¡TOMA!

 ** _(Estaba tan enfadada en lo que Megumi estaba diciendo, que instintivamente lancé un sartén con mucha fuerza hacia ella, pero lo pudo ver a tiempo y lo esquivo rápidamente. Pero en ese momento…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Mmmmm… ¡Algo huele muy delicio! ¡UH!

 ** _(¡Pero en ese momento para su mala suerte, Sanosuke había entrado inesperadamente por la puerta de la cocina y fue golpeado con el sartén que había lanzado con mucha fuerza justo en su frente! Inmediatamente cayo hacia atrás con los ojos en forma de espiral, pero fue atrapado por Yahiko que se encontraba justo atrás de él…)_**

 **Kaoru:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡Sanosuke!

 **Megumi:** ¡Oh no, Sanosuke! ¡¿Ya viste lo que hiciste Kaoru?!

 **Yahiko:** ¿Que rayos están haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso están locas?

 **Kaoru:** ¡Disculpa Sanosuke, fue un accidente!

 **Sanosuke:** Yo no sé, pero creo que, si, si… Está bien… No se….

 **Yahiko:** ¿Sano?... Creo que está delirando…

 ** _(Megumi fue rápidamente con Sanosuke y le dio un fuerte abrazo ya que estábamos muy sorprendidas al verlo nuevamente aquí con nosotros… Sobretodo Megumi, quien se miraba muy contenta en tenerlo de vuelta junto a ella… Y después de unos instantes…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya bienvenida la de ustedes… No sé qué será más doloroso, si el entrenamiento que tuve estos meses, o la bienvenida que me acaban de dar…

 **Megumi:** Kaoru jamás aprenderá a controlar ese temperamento que tiene, en fin… Que bien es tenerte aquí de nuevo Sano, me alegra ver que estas bien… La cena está casi lista, y creo que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a solas, no te caería mal un platillo exquisito…

 **Sanosuke:** Creo que tienes razón, Katsu no es muy bueno en la cocina que digamos y yo., bueno…, creo que soy peor que el… **_(Aunque el capitán Sagara no cocinaba nada mal, y gracias a él es que pudimos comer decentemente. De lo contrario creo que hubiéramos muerto de hambre en un par de días. Creo que nos volvió a salvar la vida de nuevo, jmjmjmjmjm…)_** Vamos, quiero que nos reunamos en el Dojo para que conozcan a alguien muy especial para mí…

 ** _(Y poco después todos nos reunimos en el Dojo, en donde Kenshin y el maestro Seijuro se encontraban dialogando…)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¡Sano! ¡Qué bien en verte aquí de nuevo amigo, todos aquí te echábamos de menos!

 **Sanosuke:** Gracias Kenshin, también los extrañe mucho. Veo que también tienes compañía…

 **Kenshin:** Si, entren y siéntense todos, así los presentare formalmente…

 ** _(Finalmente todos estábamos sentados y repentinamente entro Katsu acompañado por otro sujeto desconocido… Aunque ese otro sujeto se miraba un poco familiar, no recuerdo con exactitud en donde lo había visto, pero su rostro no se me hacía tan extraño…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Hola Katsu, me alegra volverte a ver a ti también y espero el tiempo que pasaron entrenando les haya sido de gran utilidad…

 **Katsu:** Si, así lo fue Himura… Fue difícil, pero logramos cumplir con nuestro objetivo… Es más, la suerte tuvo de nuestro lado…

 **Sanosuke:** En fin, quiero presentarle a alguien muy importante para Katsu y para mí… Esta persona que nos acompaña es alguien que pensábamos muerto hace muchos años atrás, él es el Capitán Sagara…

 **Yahiko/Kenshin/Kaoru/Megumi:** ¡¿EL QUIEEEEEN?!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Gusto en conocerlos, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de todos ustedes por parte de Sanosuke. Hasta siento que en cierta forma nos conocemos desde hace tiempo atrás…

 **Kaoru:** ¡¿Increíble, pero cómo?!

 **Megumi:** Es un verdadero honor conocer al famoso Capitán Sagara, y de igual manera se siente como que si ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás ya que Sanosuke siempre ha hablado de usted… Soy Megumi Takani, la esposa de Sanosuke…

 **Kaoru:** Sea usted bienvenido. Este es el Dojo Kamiya y yo soy Kaoru Kamiya, esposa de Kenshin Himura. ¿Kenshin?

 ** _(En ese momento, Kenshin se encontraba de color azul pálido y no respondía a nada…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Creo que está en estado de shock. Al parecer se conmociono mucho al saber que el capitán Sagara está vivo. A decir verdad nosotros también pasamos por algo similar cuando lo vimos… Será mejor dejarlo tranquilo por un momento…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Yo soy Yahiko Myojin, discípulo del estilo Kamiya Kasshin, y del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, gusto en conocerlo capitán Sagara! **_(¡Estoy seguro que se unirá a la lucha en contra de Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres! ¡Qué bien, más ayuda!)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Mi nombre es Sozo Sagara, pero sé que me conocen más como el "Capitán Sagara". Por favor siéntanse en libertad de llamarme a como más gusten, jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, todos nos habíamos presentado formalmente con el Capitán Sagara. Poco después Kenshin había vuelto en si…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Es un placer finalmente poder conocerlo Sozo Sagara, sea bienvenido a este lugar... De igual manera quiero aprovechar para presentarle al Maestro Hiko Seijuro, el sucesor del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi., la persona que me ha enseñado todo lo que se en el uso de la espada…

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Con que el gran Hiko Seijuro decidió acompañarnos, el maestro de Kenshin… Entiendo porque Kenshin le tiene tanto respeto, a simple vista se ve extremadamente fuerte y muy estricto. Me cuesta trabajo pensar en lo que Kenshin habrá tenido que pasar para aprender todo lo que sabe… Pobre Kenshin, jmjmjmjmjm…)_**

 ** _(Y después de mucha conmoción y sustos, finalmente todos habíamos conocido al Capitán Sagara al igual que ellos conocieron al Maestro Seijuro… Todos terminaron por presentarse formalmente y fue cuando Kenshin le había preguntado al Capitán Sagara que si no le molestaría compartir con ellos la historia de cómo él había sobrevivido todo este tiempo… Lo cual no se negó y dijo que con gusto les decía todo con muchos detalles. Comenzó a redactar los apuros y tiempos difíciles por los cual tuvo que atravesar… Las horas fueron pasando, y de igual manera todos cenamos juntos, y el día junto con su noche había acabado… Finalmente había llegado el inicio de semana, era un lunes por la mañana y había mucho movimiento en diversas partes de Tokyo y Kyoto… El bien y el mal se preparaban para dar lo mejor de sí… Por otro lado, en el lado Oeste de Kyoto…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Finalmente pude salir de ese peligroso lugar… Aunque el estar aquí con Kyukinaji y Roger Stomp, no me da mucha tranquilidad que digamos… Pero es mucho mejor que estar al lado de Enimishio y el fastidioso de Satoshi… En fin, todos estarán aquí más tarde, ya que hoy es el día en que ponen en marcha la segunda fase del plan… Necesito salir de este lugar en cuanto antes y averiguar en cómo rayos Tetsuya y sus hombres consiguieron la espada Fumetsu No Ken… Pero si me muevo en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que Satoshi y Takuya vayan tras de mí. Aunque pensándolo bien están demasiados ocupados con lo que tienen planeado hacer los próximos tres días, creo que me arriesgare… Necesito saber…)_**

 ** _(Y después de pensar muy detenidamente las cosas, Soujiro decidió partir del lugar en busca de su respuesta que tanto lo preocupa… Pero…)_**

 **Kyukinaji:** ¿Y podría saber hacia dónde vas amigo?

 **Soujiro:** Bueno… Pienso salir un momento, a decir verdad me aburre mucho el estar en un solo lugar sin nada que hacer…

 **Kyukinaji:** ¿Y está seguro querer hacer eso?

 **Soujiro:** Claro que si… Me gustaría distraerme la mente antes de que todo este asunto del encuentro comience… ¿No lo crees?

 ** _(Y luego después de haber dicho eso, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos instantes…)_**

 **Kyukinaji:** En fin, como quieras. Era simplemente una sugerencia, haz lo que quieras…

 **Soujiro:** Si, nos vemos… **_(Creo que ella también sabe sobre la desconfianza en que Enimishio y los demás tienen en mí. Me pregunto si Enimishio habrá mandado a alguien para que le dijera y luego mantenerme bajo vigilancia… No importa, sé que tengo que irme de aquí también de una buena vez, no puedo seguir arriesgándome de esa manera. Además, necesito saber que pasó con los demás en cuanto antes, aun si eso signifique arriesgar mi vida…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento Soujiro salió del lugar con su espada envuelta en una manta que colgaba en su espalda, y las mangas de su pantalón amarradas con su calzado., justo como cuando este se prepara para un combate… Las horas iban transcurriendo muy rápidamente, y todos se preparaban para comenzar la segunda fase del plan destructivo que Enimishio Komagata dirigía… Por otro lado, regresando a Tokyo…)_**

 **Eiji:** Al fin llegamos…

 **Saito:** Si, baja y pregunta si Battousai se encuentra en estos momentos., de lo contrario nos iremos… Hay mucho que hacer…

 ** _(Repentinamente escuchamos a alguien llamar a la puerta… En ese momento se encontraban todos ahí, a excepción de Ayame, Suzume y Megumi. Yahiko decidió ir a ver quién era…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Vaya, eres tú…

 **Eiji:** ¿Hola a ti también, no? ¿Se encuentra el señor Himura en estos momentos?

 **Yahiko:** Si, entra. Él está en la parte trasera lavando ropa…

 **Eiji:** Ya veo, aguarda…

 ** _(Eiji regreso hacia en donde estaba el carruaje, y de inmediato le aviso a Saito… En ese momento todos entraron y fueron justo en donde estaba Kenshin lavando ropa… En ese lugar estábamos Katsu, Sanosuke, el capitán Sagara, Yahiko y yo…)_**

 **Saito:** Finalmente te encuentro Battousai.

 **Kenshin:** Hola Saito, Eiji…

 **Sanosuke:** Hola…

 ** _(Y después de que todos se saludaran, repentinamente escucharon una voz venir por detrás de Saito…)_**

 **?:** Espero Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos tengan mucha ropa sucia para esta batalla, porque es lo único que podrá hacer si sigue perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera…

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Ah, esa voz?! Es…

 **Okita:** Así es, Okita Soji… Gusto en verlo de nuevo señor Himura. ¿Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, no lo cree?

 **Sanosuke:** **_(¿Okita Soji? ¿Quién será? Es un samurái sin duda alguna, y a simple vista se ve muy fuerte a pesar de su tranquila sonrisa y manera de hablar…)_**

 **Kenshin:** ….

 ** _(¡Y después de escuchar eso, Kenshin nuevamente cayo congelado hacia atrás en la misma forma en que estaba sentado, con el mismo color de azul pálido., no decía absolutamente nada!)_**

 **Sanosuke:** **_(Oh no, nuevamente Kenshin quedo paralizado. Eso solo sucede cuando mira algún fantasma o algo que le provoque una gran conmoción…)_** ¡¿Oye tu cara de lobo, quien es ese otro sujeto que te acompaña llamado Okita?! ¡¿Por la expresión en Kenshin, se mira que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, o no?!

 ** _(Y después de un momento, finalmente Saito había presentado a Okita de manera formal. Todos quedamos en total shock al saber que era otro integrante más de los temibles lobos de Mibu., del grupo Shinsen… No era para menos el ver en cómo se puso Kenshin, especialmente el pensar que había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ahora verlo frente a él tan repentinamente…)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¿No entiendo, como es posible que sigas con vida Okita?

 **Okita:** Es una larga historia… Y aunque ahorita estamos aquí por otros asuntos, está bien., les contare…

 **Yahiko:** **_(¡Es otro integrante del Grupo Shinsen, y al parecer esta aliado con Saito en esta batalla! ¡Eso es perfecto, tendremos a otro poderoso integrante de nuestro lado! Pero se ve tan tranquilo y amable. ¿Me pregunto si será igual de malvado que Saito? En fin, es del grupo Shinsen., debe de ser extremadamente fuerte ya que fue un líder al igual que Saito lo fue…)_**

 **Kaoru:** **_(Se quién es, Kenshin me hablo de ese sujeto en muchas ocasiones… Y sí, al parecer todos pensaban que estaba muerto… El y Saito son extremadamente cercanos, son como hermanos según lo que me había contado Kenshin… ¿Me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado Saito el verlo con vida nuevamente?… Al parecer están trabajando juntos ahora, significando que es un aliado más y un enemigo menos del que tenemos que preocuparnos. Espero…)_** Por favor entremos a sentarnos, les serviré algo de té para que podamos platicar con más calma…

 **Okita:** Muchas gracias, me parece bien…

 ** _(En ese momento, todos entramos nuevamente para poder ponernos al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo… Presentamos al capitán Sagara lo cual hizo que Saito, Okita y Eiji quedaran muy sorprendidos al saber quién era… Luego Okita comenzó a contarnos todo lo que le había ocurrido con él y los duros momentos que tuvo que atravesar antes de poder volver… Lo cual nos hizo finalmente poder estar tranquilos al saber que no representaba un peligro para nosotros… También Saito aprovecho para contarnos como Kawaji había decidido ponerlo a cargo de todo el asunto que tuviera que ver con Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos… A todos nos pareció muy buena decisión ya que Saito siempre fue considerado como un muy buen líder, sumamente recto en sus asuntos y firme con sus decisiones… Aunque demasiado extremo para mí gusto… Y después de todo eso, presentamos al Maestro Seijuro…. Aunque Saito ya había tenido la oportunidad de haberlo conocido anteriormente, pero sí lo quedo viendo fijamente en varias ocasiones. Pero el Maestro Seijuro ha como de costumbre, no decía mucho y solo estaba recostado a una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados., guardando su distancia… Finalmente Kenshin decidió contarles sobre la decisión de refugiarnos en otro lugar por cuestión de no ser blancos fáciles al finalizar esta semana… Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso y estábamos escogiendo los lugares disponibles, hasta encontrar la mejor opción… Y así, el tiempo continuaba avanzando y habían llegado las cinco de la tarde., la hora en donde Enimishio pondría en marcha la segunda fase de su plan… Todo iba justo a como lo habían planeado… Roger Stomp se había marchado junto a Kamatari para reunirse con los altos mandatarios del gobierno que se encargaban del comercio para el país localizados en Hokkaido y comenzar a trabajar con la siembra de sus plantas medicinales… Junto a ellos llegaron grandes contenedores de plantas, listos para ser colocadas en los lugares que habían acordado… Kawaji tenía que estar presente en dicha junta, pero por alguna razón no pudo llegar y dejo a otros miembros encargarse del asunto… De inmediato comenzaron a trabajar y sembrar sus plantas rápidamente… Los miembros del gobierno no podrían estar más felices. Tanto, que decidieron comenzar con sus oficinas y lugares personales., justo a como Enimishio Komagata lo quería desde un inicio… Tetsuya y sus hombres comenzaron a movilizarse de manera sigilosa, para averiguar los puestos más importantes del lugar… Todos trabajaron sin descanso, hasta haber terminado con lo que se proponían… Y después de haber finalizado con ese lugar tan importante para ellos, acordaron trabajar con el resto de los lugares de los cuales habían hablado., a como empresas arroceras y el resto de las casa de personas civiles que habían estado de acuerdo con dicha siembras… Mientras tanto, a una gran distancia de ese lugar en el lado "Este" de Kyoto para ser más precisa… Después de haber caído la tarde y a tempranas horas de la noche…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Finalmente llego… Me pregunto qué habrá pasado… **_(¡¿Ah?! ¿Porque está todo tan oscuro?... Algo anda mal aquí, este lugar debería estar más iluminado…)_**

 ** _(Soujiro había llegado nuevamente al templo en donde Anji se encontraba, pero no había nadie en el lugar lo cual le pareció demasiado extraño… Sin embargo, decidió entrar y echar un vistazo a los alrededores., con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le dijera lo que había sucedido… Y sin titubear, saco su espada de donde la tenía guardada y la coloco en su cintura, listo para cualquier enfrentamiento…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Vaya… Está muy oscuro, casi no puedo distinguir nada… ¿Pero en donde estará Anji y el resto de esos monjes?... ¡¿Sera que Enimishio los habrá capturado?!)_**

 ** _(Y luego de estar buscando por todas partes y no encontrar a nadie, Soujiro iba buscando la salida para marcharse del templo cuando repentinamente escucho un pequeño ruido de hojas secas romperse por las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(¡¿Ah?! ¡Alguien viene!)_**

 ** _(Al escuchar eso, Soujiro inmediatamente desapareció del lugar y se colocó arriba de uno de tantos árboles que habían ahí…, esperando sigilosamente para ver quién era… Y después de un breve momento, vio alrededor de quince soldados ninjas que entraban al lugar… Pudo notar como llevaban antorchas prendidas en sus manos…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(¿Me pregunto qué habrá pasado aquí, en donde estará Anji y los monjes? ¿Y que estarán haciendo esos inútiles en este lugar? ¡¿Ah?!)_**

 ** _(Justo en ese momento después de que todos entraran, los soldados ninjas comenzaron a lanzar sus antorchas al pequeño templo de Anji para quemar el lugar… El fuego ardió a su máximo punto, hasta acabar con todo rápidamente y dejando el lugar en completa ruina… Los soldados no se movieron del lugar por un tiempo hasta ver que todo quedara destruido para luego decidirse en marcharse… Dejando el fuego casi extinguido… Mientras tanto, Soujiro espero muy pacientemente arriba de ese árbol hasta asegurarse que todos se hubieran marchado, y cuando finalmente bajo…)_**

 **Soujiro:** **_(Aquí ya no queda nada… Sera mejor que yo también me vaya de este lugar antes de que alguien me encuentre aquí y las cosas se vayan a complicar…)_**

 ** _(Y justo cuando Soujiro intenta marcharse nuevamente, siente una mano en su hombro y una voz que le dice…)_**

 **?:** Vaya, mira quien está aquí. Hasta que finalmente te encuentro…

 **Soujiro:** _¡¿…?!_


	58. Acto: 54

**Acto 54: Momentos De Reflexión En Un Poderoso Guerrero… La Verdad Tras Las Acciones De Soujiro…**

 ** _(El día de hoy, hemos recibido varias inesperadas sorpresas… Por ejemplo, Sanosuke y Katsu finalmente habían regresado de su viaje realizado con el propósito de volverse más fuertes… La sorpresa fue tan grande, que hasta tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a un integrante inesperado quien vino con ellos de dicho viaje, la oportunidad de conocer al Capitán Sagara quien todos pensábamos muerto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… Y hablando de personas inesperadas, de igual manera todos nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa al ver a la persona quien acompañaba a Saito al momento de llegar al Dojo en busca de Kenshin… Era nada más y nada menos que otro ex líder del Grupo Shinsen, Okita Soji., quien de igual manera hacíamos muerto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… Aunque supongo en que Kenshin fue quien más se sorprendió en todo esto, ya que paso la mayoría del tiempo completamente paralizado del susto, al contemplar lo que para el parecían fantasmas del pasado… Por otro lado, las cosas se estaban complicando aún más para Soujiro, quien al parecer desde un inicio había ocultado la espada Fumetsu No Ken en el templo de Anji., quien lamentablemente al volver no había encontrado a nadie en el lugar y más bien casi fue sorprendido por un grupo de soldados ninjas quien llegaron justo en el momento en que Soujiro se encontraba ahí, y decidieron quemar el lugar. Sin más que hacer, Soujiro se ocultó sigilosamente arriba de un árbol, esperando a que todos se fueran… Y después de un momento, finalmente se habían ido todos lo cual decidió bajar para luego marcharse... Pero fue sorprendido por alguien quien se encontraba a sus espaldas y lo toco por su hombro, hablándole de manera misteriosa…)_**

 **?:** Vaya, mira quien está aquí. Hasta que finalmente te encuentro…

 **Soujiro:** _¡¿…?!_

 ** _(En ese momento al sentir que alguien lo toco tan repentinamente, Soujiro rápidamente dio un salto hacia adelante mientras al mismo tiempo giraba su cuerpo hacia la dirección en donde escucho la voz para empuñar su espada y lanzar un sablazo en forma horizontal justo a la misma altura en donde sintió aquella mano… Se pudo escuchar con mucha claridad el fuerte sonido de acero impactándose entre sí, al igual apreciar un ligero destello gracias al gran silencio y oscuridad que cubrían el lugar… Y después de ese impacto, Soujiro se había colocado al menos seis metros de distancia del sujeto desconocido…)_**

 **?:** ¡Oye, tranquilízate! ¡¿Del lado de quien estas?!

 **Soujiro:** Más vale que salgas y te muestre en donde yo te pueda ver, o de lo contrario no dudare en acabar contigo en este mismo instante…

 ** _(Después de haber dicho eso, el sujeto desconocido avanzo un poco más hacia en donde había un poco más de claridad, en donde aún habían restos de llamas que seguían ardiendo… Fue en ese momento que pudo ver quien era…)_**

 **Soujiro:** ¿Oye, acaso estás loco? ¿Fue muy peligroso el que aparecieras detrás de mí tan sigilosamente, lo sabias? Qué bien ver que aun sigues con vida…

 **Anji:** Si, así es… Buen golpe el que acertaste por cierto, hizo que mi mano se entumeciera.

 **Soujiro:** Tú no cargas una espada, dime… ¿Con que fue que impacte?

 **Anji:** Con esto…

 ** _(Anji andaba con su antigua vestimenta, aquella vestimenta que conocimos para cuando trabajo como miembro del Juppongatana que dirigía Makoto Shishio… Pero usaba una especie de protección hecha de acero puro por debajo de sus vendas que cubrían sus antebrazos por completo por delante y por atrás, al igual que en sus pantorrillas enteras…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Oooooh, ya veo. Eso es ingenioso.

 **Anji:** Si, gracias… Sabes que tengo mi técnica llamada Futae No Kiwami, pero con el tiempo vi que sería un problema para mí el combatir contra alguien que tuviese algún tipo de arma, especialmente espadas… Y por muy poderosa que fuera mi técnica, me vería en serios problemas al querer enfrentarme sin armas. Entonces cree esta protección para mis extremidades y decidí desarrollar mas mis habilidades de defensa, para poder repelar con más facilidad cualquier ataque hecho con dichas armas y así poder asestar mi poderosa técnica sin interrupción o temor de salir herido con tanta facilidad…

 **Soujiro:** Entiendo… Eso fue muy astuto de tu parte, y me da mucho gusto en saber que no has dejado a un lado todo lo que sabias. Continuaste avanzando con tu poderosa técnica, bien hecho., jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Anji:** Desgraciadamente vivimos en un mundo lleno de violencia, en donde tenemos que siempre mantenernos listos y dispuestos a defender aquello que nos es preciado… Y por mucho que uno quiera mantenerse puro de corazón, no podemos simplemente descartar la realidad que nos rodea…

 **Soujiro:** Un mundo lleno de violencia y maldad… En eso tienes toda la razón…

 ** _(En ese momento Soujiro bajo su mirada y decidió no decir nada por un instante, lo cual hiso que Anji lo quedara viendo detenidamente…)_**

 **Anji:** ¿Oye, estas bien?

 ** _(Y después de unos segundos, Soujiro levanto su mirada y simplemente sonrió a como de costumbre., luego le hablo tranquilamente…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Si, no te preocupes… ¿Mejor dime que sucedió con este lugar, en donde están los demás monjes y como obtuvieron la espada Fumetsu No Ken que había ocultado aquí?

 **Anji:** Bien… Todo sucedió muy rápido, justamente a los dos días después de que tú te fueras por la mañana. Nosotros continuamos con nuestras actividades a como de costumbre. Solíamos salir todas las noches a las áreas boscosas de este lugar para meditar por unas horas, luego volvíamos para la hora de la cena y descansábamos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te había contado, aquello que me ocurrió para cuando era muy joven y cuidaba de aquellos niños?

 **Soujiro:** Si, claro que si… Lo recuerdo todo…

 **Anji:** ¿Bien, entonces también recordaras cuando te conté de la manera en que me sorprendieron y golpearon cuando volví de meditar y corrí hacia el templo al ver humo, verdad?

 **Soujiro:** Así es, también lo recuerdo perfectamente.

 **Anji:** Por esa misma razón decidí construir este templo justamente aquí, en este lugar desde un inicio… Si puedes dirigir tu mirada hacia ese lado del bosque, notaras que hay una pequeña loma en donde se encuentran muchos árboles…

 ** _(Fue cuando Anji apunto hacia el área de la cual hablaba, lo cual a pesar de estar tan oscuro, ambos podían verla con bastante claridad gracias al reflejo de la luna y lo alto que estaba situado dicho lugar…)_**

 **Anji:** En ese lugar no importa la hora que sea, es un punto perfecto en donde puedo ver todo lo que ocurre aquí con mucha facilidad. Fue justo lo que paso esa noche que volvíamos de meditar. Pudimos notar desde lejos que había tres sujetos merodeando en la entrada, y que poco después habían decidido entrar. Eso puso a los demás molestos y querían enfrentarlos pero inmediatamente yo les dije que no. Y si acaso se pierde algo, iba ser simplemente cosas materiales., y eso se podría reemplazar… Además, conozco a la perfección en la situación en que nos encontramos. También el objeto muy valioso que me dejaste a cuidar y no necesitábamos enfrentamientos en donde arriesgaríamos la vida de alguien… Aunque si admito que fue mi culpa al no esconderla mejor, y lamento mucho el que se la hayan llevado… Honestamente supe de inmediato lo que andaban buscando, ya que cuando finalmente se habían largado, bajamos y fui directo a buscar la espada, la cual ya no estaba en el lugar que la había ocultado…

 **Soujiro:** Vaya, esos sujetos fueron muy astuto en dar con este lugar tan rápidamente. Especialmente en tan corto tiempo… ¿Me pregunto cómo la habrán localizado tan rápido? En fin… No te preocupes por eso, ya no importa porque Enimishio la tiene en su poder y no habrá manera de recuperarla. Estuve viendo la manera de hacerlo pero… Es sencillamente imposible…

 **Anji:** ¿Te arriesgas demasiado, lo sabias? No entiendo porque lo haces, tu bien puedes retirarte y vivir en paz en aquel lugar que tanto cuidas. Esta ya no es tu lucha amigo…

 **Soujiro:** Te equivocas… Yo decidí entrar en esta lucha para poder darle oportunidad y vida a un sueño que jamás pude tener… Y esta guerra que Enimishio ha declarado, nos afectara a todos nosotros tarde o temprano. No importa lo lejos que estemos o el buen corazón que queramos tener… No hay manera de ignorar la maldad de aquellos que nos hacen sufrir por su egoísmo y deseos de ensañarse con el más débil… En realidad no se dan cuenta, o siquiera les importan saber lo que el más débil está experimentando en sus momentos de sufrimiento… Y nadie mejor que yo para comprender eso…

 **Anji:** Si que eres terco, pero comprendo a que te refieres. No pienso llevarte la contraria en eso…

 **Soujiro:** ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo ese día tal como si fuese ayer mismo que sucedió…

 ** _(En ese momento Soujiro volvió a ver hacia arriba, viendo el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Recuerdo que a unos años después de haber perdido aquella batalla contra Himura y sus amigos, pude darme cuenta del verdadero significado de la vida. E irónicamente todo gracias al mismo Battousai… ¿Qué tonterías, no? Un asesino que se había dedicado a arrebatar vidas logro a despertarme y hacerme ver mis propios errores en asesinar personas también, jajajajajaja…

 **Anji:** Esta vida está llena de loca ironía, sé a qué te refieres…

 **Soujiro:** En fin… Era una tarde lluviosa y yo caminaba por las calles de Osaka, buscando como evitar el contacto de la gente… Pensé que al estar lejos de Kyoto en donde había ocurrido todos aquellos disturbios, las cosas serían diferente y podría finalmente encontrar la verdad que tanto buscaba y que había perdido desde cuando era un niño… Pero esa misma tarde mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, vi de la manera en como dos adolescentes golpeaban a un niño de aproximadamente ocho años de edad., y todo por robarle el alimento que este había conseguido… ¿El poco alimento, puedes creerlo? Esto ocurría en un callejón bastante desolado en donde también recuerdo como ese niño luchaba contra los otros dos chicos para no dejarse quitar lo que aparentemente le había costado mucho trabajo en conseguir… Pero luego al ver que no podía contra ellos, decidió gritar por ayuda. Ayuda a la cual nadie respondió… Por supuestos, era obvio porque eran niños de las calles a quien nadie le importaba. Especialmente salir en su ayuda bajo la lluvia, no… Jm, no lo creo… ¿Y sabes? Eso me hizo regresar en el tiempo por un instante para cuando yo una vez pedía por ayuda desesperadamente para salvar mi propia vida… Y justo de la misma manera, bajo la lluvia… Ayuda que tampoco jamás llego… ¿Que juegos tan absurdos nos hace vivir esta vida algunas veces, no lo crees?

 ** _(Anji no decía absolutamente nada y solamente escuchaba con mucha atención… Poco después decidió sentarse en una roca que había en el lugar, pero muy atento a lo que decía Soujiro… Vio cómo la expresión de su rostro cambiaba poco a poco, mostrando una enorme y profunda tristeza… Sin embargo no dejaba de sonreír mientras continuaba hablando…)_**

 **Soujiro:** En fin… Recuerdo que en ese momento fui de inmediato para ayudar aquel niño gritando por ser salvado. Al llegar, tome por el cuello a uno de los dos sujetos y lo lance hacia atrás muy fuertemente… El otro intento golpearme, pero fui esquivando sus golpes y retrocediendo al mismo tiempo hasta hacerlo golpear la pared que se encontraba tras mis espaldas por su propia cuenta… Después de eso, ambos salieron corriendo del lugar mientras que el niño se encontraba en el piso, un poco lastimado… En ese momento decidí llevarlo hacia el lugar en donde vivía, y al llegar me sorprendí mucho al ver que había más niños en la misma situación que él, de edades muy similares también y viviendo en la miseria sin la protección de nadie… Y eso, fue lo que cambio mi vida y me hizo finalmente encontrar la respuesta que tanto buscaba… Fueron doce niños en total a quienes les pedí que me acompañaran a una aldea situada en Osaka. Una aldea a cargo de alguien que había conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás para cuando andaba errando con el señor Shishio… Los lleve y con el esfuerzo y ayuda de todos en la aldea, pudimos construirles una especie de refugio en el cual los aldeanos les llegan a dejar alimentos, ropas y educación para todos ellos… No pensaba quedarme en ese lugar, por eso había rechazado la invitación desde un inicio para cuando había ido por visita únicamente. Pero ahora que están ellos ahí, no podré irme… Ayudare a esa aldea a como dé lugar… ¿Ahora lo ves? Al fin tendrán la paz y tranquilidad que yo nunca pude tener, lejos de aquellas personas que los maltratan y que tanto gozan al verlos sufrir…

 ** _(En ese momento, una fuerte briza había recorrido por el lugar… Anji aún no decía nada y solo quedaba viendo fijamente hacia abajo… Estaba muy enfocado en todo lo que estaba escuchando… Cuando de repente, vio en como algunas gotas caían justo por los pies de Soujiro…)_**

 **Anji:** **_(¿Mmm?)_**

 ** _(Y fue en ese preciso momento en que Anji pudo entender con mucha más claridad él porque tanto riesgo y afán por parte de Soujiro… Todo se debía a su duro y triste pasado que lo hacía comprender lo que niños a como estos estaban sufriendo… Al parecer si había encontrado la verdad y el propósito que tanto buscaba…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Y es por eso que decidí involucrarme en toda esta lucha en contra de Enimishio… Aproveche toda la confianza que tenía en mí gracias a que le serví tanto al señor Shishio, sin dejar de mencionar que por un tiempo nos criamos juntos… Vi la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarme como espía en su organización y ver los puntos vulnerables. Es por eso que intentaba impedir que la espada Fumetsu No Ken cayera en sus manos, para no darle aún más oportunidades de ganar… No podemos permitir que se salga con las suyas, por el bien de todas las personas que no pueden defenderse. Y el bien de aquellos niños que para mí significan el futuro de una nueva era de personas mejores que nosotros…

 **Anji:** Si, ahora si te entiendo a la perfección… Sabía que estabas a cargo de aquel orfanato, pero en realidad no sabía lo mucho que significaba eso para ti… Pero descuida, tienes razón el querer arriesgarte tanto por cumplir un sueño tan valioso que beneficiara a muchos…

 **Soujiro:** En fin, debo irme…

 **Anji:** ¿A dónde iras? Sabes que si vuelves a ese lugar, seguramente terminaran por asesinarte. Ya no tienen confianza en ti y tarde o temprano, se enteraran de lo que planeas hacer…

 **Soujiro:** Sé que es arriesgado pero me gustaría encargarme de alguien en ese lugar, alguien en especial que desde hace mucho tiempo atrás tenemos algo pendiente… Y lo hare en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad…

 **Anji:** Mejor olvídalo. Si haces eso, pelearas en su terreno y eso les dará la ventaja… Mejor ven con migo y refúgiate en donde nos encontramos ahora, ese puede ser tu nuevo escondite. Puedes aprovecharlo para salirte de ese lugar de una buena vez. Ya tendrás la oportunidad que tanto deseas después, estoy seguro de eso…. Pero por ahora, lo mejor sería desaparecer hasta el día del encuentro… Esta vez, prometo que las cosas serán muy diferentes… Al fin y al cabo, tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho y no podemos permitir que sigan causando más destrozos.

 **Soujiro:** ¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

 **Anji:** Lo estoy, ahora andando… Ya es tarde y necesitamos organizarnos para estar listos. Aprovecharemos lo que has visto y todo lo que sabes sobre ellos para formular algún tipo de plan…

 **Soujiro:** Bien, me parece muy buena idea… Creo que podríamos lograr mucho si tú y yo trabajamos juntos. Entonces vamos…

 ** _(Finalmente todo se había esclarecido… Ahora conocíamos a la perfección que intentaba hacer Soujiro todo este tiempo… Eso explica todo ese extraño comportamiento y él porque había decidido tomar tantos riesgos… Sin embargo, algo inesperado había sucedido en todo esto… Anji había decidido tomar parte en esta enorme lucha y termino por unir fuerzas con Soujiro, quien al parecer tenía algunas cosas en mente que servirían como estrategia en contra de Enimishio Komagata y su temible organización… En ese momento, ambos se marcharon juntos hacia el nuevo escondite de Anji… Y después de todo eso, el tiempo seguía avanzando… Luego la noche había terminado y un nuevo día había comenzado, eso significaba que ya el plan de Enimishio había cumplido con su propósito, y se habían encargado por completo de la ciudad de Hokkaido… Probablemente la ciudad más importante para ellos según la manera en cómo se comportaban… Y a muy tempranas horas de la mañana…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Próximo objetivo, está tranquila ciudad de Kyoto… Jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **Iemochi:** Como usted ordene señor Enimishio, creo que nuestro plan van marchando a la perfección…

 **Enimishio:** Así es Iemochi… Esta vez haremos todo un poco más temprano, ya que tenemos completa autorización para continuar con nuestras siembres aquí en Kyoto… Avisa a los hombres que se preparen, comenzaran exactamente a las una de la tarde…

 **Iemochi:** Así será…

 **Enimishio:** Pronto este maldito gobierno sabrá quien está al mando en realidad, si ellos o yo… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 ** _(Por otro lado, Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos seguían trabajando arduamente con la segunda fase de su destructivo plan en contra de este gobierno… No pensaban en detenerse por nada ni nadie… Todos estaban muy complacidos al ver cómo pudieron encargarse de la ciudad de Hokkaido con enorme facilidad… Sobretodo Enimishio y Iemochi, quienes habían puesto mucho empeño al momento de realizar todo esto… Pero lo más alarmante en esta situación es ver en como tenían completa autorización para seguir con sus siembras en Kyoto sin la vigilancia debida por parte del gobierno… Situación que Enimishio sabrá aprovechar sin duda alguna… Y justo en ese momento, Satoshi apareció repentinamente junto a Enimishio…)_**

 **Iten Satoshi:** Señor Enimishio, vengo para informarle en que ese maldito de Soujiro se volvió a ir… Kyukinaji acaba de mandar un comunicado para dejarnos saber, justo a como se lo había ordenado…

 **Enimishio:** Ya veo, al parecer a Soujiro le gusta jugar al gato y el ratón… El es muy astuto sin duda alguna y no lo culpo, al fin y al cabo fue criado por mi querido padre…., el Gran Makoto Shishio…

 **Iten Satoshi:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted señor… Dígame… ¿Cómo le gustaría lidiar con dicha rata?

 **Enimishio:** Mmmm, es una situación que no me gusta en lo más mínimo., pero admito que tenemos que desviar un poco nuestra atención para encargarnos de él… Él sabía que lo teníamos bajo vigilancia por desconfianza y no tenía razón para moverse ya que eso haría que desconfiáramos aún más de él. Y si lo hizo, solo se me ocurre una simple razón por dicha acción…

 **Iten Satoshi:** Dígame señor Enimishio… ¿Cual razón es esa?

 **Enimishio:** El pudo haber encontrado la manera en cómo husmear para enterarse de la segunda fase de nuestro plan… Al fin de cuentas, el conoce este viejo templo mejor que cualquiera…

 **Iten Satoshi:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡Entonces!

 ** _(¡Y después de eso y con un rostro sumamente enfadado, Enimishio empuño su mano derecha y golpeo fuertemente la mesa! Luego dio orden a una misión muy especial…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Entonces… ¡Puede ser que él tenga la oportunidad de arruinar mis planes! ¡Satoshi, manda un aviso a Takuya y dile que se venga de inmediato!

 **Iten Satoshi:** ¿Y que le digo una vez que esté aquí señor Enimishio?

 **Enimishio:** ¡Quiero que los dos ustedes se encargue de buscar a Soujiro a como dé lugar! ¡No me importa como quieran hacerlo, siempre y cuando lo tráiganlo con vida! Grrrrrr, yo mismo me encargare de él y le daré el golpe final… Quiero que mi rostro sea lo último que vea antes de morir para que se lleve esa imagen al infierno… ¡AHORA!

 **Iten Satoshi:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Finalmente Soujiro fue declarado como traidor ante los ojos de Enimishio, el cual se encontraba extremadamente enfurecido por el extraño comportamiento que este ha estado arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… Por otro lado, Los Iten Shinkiro estaban más que dispuesto en acabar con él, especialmente Satoshi quien sostiene un odio muy particular hacia él… Odio que se originó por sospechas de ser un traidor y enojo de haberse aprovechado de la situación con ellos… Ahora comenzaría la cacería humana en contra de Soujiro…)_**


	59. Acto: 55

**Acto 55: ¡El Encuentro Con Un Inesperado Peligro Mortal!**

 ** _(Muchas cosas inesperadas estaban ocurriendo… Eiji, Okita y Saito decidieron visitar a Kenshin en el Dojo Kamiya para ponerlo al tanto de sus planes y decisiones que había tomado, de igual manera Kenshin aprovecho para comunicarle a Saito sobre el plan de movernos a un lugar diferente para evitar ser blancos fáciles… Por otro lado, después de haber llegado al pequeño templo de Anji y no encontrar a nadie ahí más que casi ser sorprendido por soldados que llegaron a quemando el lugar, Soujiro había decidido bajar del árbol en donde se encontraba oculto después de que todos se fueran para marcharse del lugar… En ese momento fue sorprendido por el mismo Anji, quien apareció repentinamente por detrás de él, tocando su hombro y hablándole suavemente… Pero después de haberse dado un muy rudo saludo y darse cuenta que no era un enemigo, finalmente Soujiro decidió contarle con muchos detalles a Anji sobre sus planes y las razones tras su extraño comportamiento que sostuvo todo este tiempo… Al parecer Anji sabía cierta parte de tales razones, pero no con tantos detalles a como lo acababa de escuchar., lo cual termino comprendiendo de manera muy personal y lo hizo tomar una decisión muy inesperada… Decidió por unir fuerzas con Soujiro y crear algún tipo de plan basado en todo lo que este sabía, que serviría para detener a Enimishio Komagata y su temible organización… Por otro lado, Enimishio recibió un comunicado por parte de Kyukinaji, diciendo que Soujiro se había marchado nuevamente., lo cual puso a este muy furioso y preocupado pensando que talvez sabia más de lo que se imaginaban, y podía terminar con arruinar sus planes… Fue por eso que ordeno a Satoshi llamar a su hermano Takuya, y buscar inmediatamente a Soujiro para devolverlo a las manos de Enimishio y que este lo asesinara en persona… Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos problemas, Enimishio y su organización de asesinos están trabajando arduamente para cumplir lo acordado y llevar a hasta el final su macabro plan de destrucción, cual al parecer la ciudad de Hokkaido había sido un total éxito, y su próximo objetivo sería Kyoto…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Tengo una pregunta que hacerle señor Enimishio…

 **Enimishio:** Dime Satoshi, que pregunta…

 **Satoshi:** Una vez que mi hermano venga y nos vayamos en busca de esa pequeña rata… ¿Que pasara con lo que me toca realizar en esta segunda fase del plan?

 **Enimishio:** No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Satoshi, todo continuara marchando justo a como lo hemos planeado… Ustedes solo preocúpense en traerme a Soujiro aquí, con vida. Porque si lo matan por error o por cualquier otra razón, no importa la que esta sea…., creo que no tendré que decirles lo que pasaría en dado caso… ¿Lo comprendes Satoshi? Más vale que le expliques esto muy cuidadosamente a Takuya, ya que no quiero errores… Yo me mismo encargare de mandarlo al infierno personalmente…

 **Satoshi:** Comprendo a la perfección señor Enimishio, no tiene nada de que preocuparse… Primero le daremos un muy cordial saludo y agradecimiento por traicionarnos, luego lo traeremos aquí con usted…

 **Enimishio:** Bien… **_(Veo que no te importo que nos hayamos criado juntos bajo el cuido de mi padre, viéndonos a como hermanos… Pero así a como a ti no te importo traicionarme, tampoco me importara destruirte con mis propias manos… Maldito Soujiro, ya vendrá el momento en que te haga pagar por este insulto…)_**

 ** _(Y después de unas horas en el lado Oeste de Kyoto, los soldados ninjas estaban trabajando arduamente., preparando los nuevos contenedores de plantas medicinales que necesitarían para esparcirlas por Kyoto…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Es una verdadera pena…

 **Kyukinaji:** ¿Que lo es?

 **Shinjo:** ¿Ah? Bueno, pienso que es una verdadera pena el tener que estar aquí sin hacer nada. Como quisiera buscar a nuestros enemigos y poder divertirme un poco… Toda esta espera hace que mi cuerpo acumule mucha pereza…

 **Kyukinaji:** ¿A qué te refieres con "Pereza"? Te la has pasado entrenando aquí en este lugar la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Cómo podrías decir que estas acumulando pereza?

 **Shinjo:** ¿Entrenar? No, para nada mi querida Kyu. Solo he pasado estrechando mis músculos un poco, es todo. Así no es la manera en la que yo entreno ya que es algo que hago solo en privado y en mi propio lugar. Pero esta pereza se me quitara una vez que comience a jugar con nuestros enemigos… Solo espero tener la oportunidad de luchar con alguien que valga la pena, de lo contrario estaré muy decepcionado…

 **Kyukinaji:** ¿Con que solo estrechabas tus músculos, eh? Vaya, no me queda más que decir que eres un sujeto muy obsesionado con esto de las luchas. Yo también siempre lo he sido, pero tú hasta parece no tener otra cosa en mente más que luchar…

 **Shinjo:** Es para lo que vivo Kyukinaji… He entrenado toda mi vida con el afán de luchar contra los más fuertes… La verdadera belleza en el cuerpo humano está en llevarlo al límite y saber hasta donde uno puede llegar si no se rinde… Ver de lo que somos capaces en hacer cuando alcanzamos nuestro máximo potencial, si es que tal cosa existe…

 **Tetsuya:** Por cierto… ¿Veo que tu vestimenta es muy parecida a la de un ninja, acaso perteneces a algún clan o algo por el estilo?

 **Shinjo:** No amigo, nada de eso… Si conozco un sinnúmero de artes, las cuales he podido modificar a mi gusto…, incluyendo el Ninjutsu… Pero no confundas las cosas, yo no represento a ninguna de ellas… Lo mío es más al estilo libre que otra cosa, y aunque use este tipo de vestimenta muy parecido a la de ustedes., es simplemente porque son mucha más cómodas para luchar en ellas… Pero solamente… Y ustedes principalmente más que otros guerreros, probablemente son los que más armas ocupan de todo tipo y estilo… Y a pesar de que hasta cierto punto es una ventaja para la mayoría de las personas, eso no va con migo y no lo veo así… Para mi es una pérdida de tiempo y talento el tener que estar dependiendo de algún objeto que se puede perder al momento de luchar… Mejor depender de lo que ya viene en mi desde el nacimiento, eso nadie me lo puede quitar…

 **Yamato:** ¿Mmmm, en serio? ¿Y Quien dice que no puedes perder todo aquello que ya viene en ti desde tu nacimiento en una batalla? Jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo quedo viendo a Yamato de reojos… Y con una leve sonrisa le contesto…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Lo digo yo amigo… Además, para poder llegar a hacer eso… Primero tienen que lograr a superar mis habilidades, y créeme… El ver a alguien intentarlo, es en donde comienza mi diversión, jmjmjmjmjm….

 **Tetsuya:** Mmmm, interesante…

 **Yamato:** ¿Diversión he?

 **Kyukinaji:** Ya basta chicos, se terminó la entrevista. Acabo de recibir un comunicado del señor Enimishio diciendo que estará aquí dentro de muy poco, no tenemos tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en tonterías…

 **Tetsuya:** Mejor ya cálmate de una buena vez Yamato. Deja los juegos para otra ocasión ya que muy pronto tendremos la oportunidad de divertirnos en grande, y lo sabes…

 **Yamato:** Lo siento Tetsuya, me deje llevar por nuestro buen amigo aquí hablando de diversión… Simplemente me causo gracia, es todo. Jmjmjmjm…

 **Shinjo:** Si, todo es diversión y juegos hasta que alguien sale lastimado., jmjmjmjmjm... En fin, parece que hoy será otro día aburrido para mí y tendré que seguir esperando pacientemente., que remedio…

 **Yamato:** **_(Si, lastimado… O muerto… De hecho yo también he pasado un poco aburrido con todas estas simple misiones y no me caería nada mal un poco de diversión… Maldita sea ese samurái engreído de Enimishio, no quiere que hagamos nada hasta que él lo ordene… No me gusta esperar, pero Tetsuya está de acuerdo con él y no nos queda otra opción más que seguir conforme sus planes…)_**

 ** _(Y después de intercambiar ideas entre Shinjo y los ninjas del Clan Kage-Ni Kakurete, Kazuki el tercer ninja., se acercó a Tetsuya y le hablo en voz baja para no ser escuchado por nadie más a excepción de Yamato…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Oye Tetsuya, dime algo. ¿Tú sabes cuál es el propósito de esparcir estas estúpidas plantas por todo Japón?

 **Tetsuya:** No Kazuki, aun no lo sé… Pero según lo que dice Enimishio, es nuestra mayor carta de triunfo. Bueno, al menos así lo hace sonar el…

 **Kazuki:** No sé tú, pero a mí no me gustar trabajar con tantos secretos. ¿Porque demonios no decirnos?

 **Tetsuya:** Entiendo tu inquietud… Y para serte honesto, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo…

 **Kazuki:** ¿Porque no le exigimos que sea completamente trasparente con nosotros? Que se deje de secretos de una buena vez… Nosotros estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas al exponernos tanto en cada misión y lo menos que puede hacer es ser honesto con sus planes, ya que formamos parte de ellos…

 **Yamato:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Kazuki. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo…

 **Tetsuya:** No… Y será mejor que dejen a un lado esos pensamientos. Ambos conocen a la perfección de la manera en como trabajamos... No necesitamos involucrarnos de manera personal en los planes de nadie, simplemente hacer lo que necesitamos hacer y luego ir por nuestras ganancias. En este caso al no saber con exactitud que se propone ese estúpido samurái, no nos queda de otra más que ir averiguando poco a poco en que si los riesgos resultaron ser más grandes que las ganancias. Y siendo así, entonces inmediatamente nos retiraríamos. Sabemos que todo lo hace porque quiere derrocar a este gobierno, y a decir verdad ese tipo de riesgos no beneficia a nuestro clan en nada… Pero también sabemos que tiene una enorme fortuna de donde podemos sacar muy buen provecho, y eso es nuestro principal objetivo. Así es que por el momento, continuaremos con esta estupidez., al menos mientras llegue la hora de cumplir con nuestro verdadero objetivo.

 **Kazuki:** Si, entiendo… Tu bien sabes que a mí me gusta analizar muy cuidadosamente cualquier situación en la que nos involucramos, pero también tengo completa confianza en ti y siempre te seguiría sin titubear… No te preocupes, lo haremos a como tú dices Tetsuya… Solo espero que todos estos riesgos, den los frutos deseados…

 **Tetsuya:** Se exactamente cómo te sientes Kazuki, y no te preocupes… Yo mantendré un ojo bien puesto en toda esta situación también, y si veo en que solo nosotros estamos siendo expuestos al peligro sirviendo de conejillo de indias para estos estúpidos samuráis., entonces no dudare en poner las cosas claras con Enimishio… ¿Y tu Yamato, seguro que estás de acuerdo?

 **Yamato:** Sabes que nunca he cuestionado tus órdenes Tetsuya, pero a como dice Kazuki… Esperare con muchas ansias a ver los frutos de nuestros riesgos. Más vale que estos samuráis engreídos cumplan con sus promesas, o de lo contrario encontrare una nueva forma de diversión…

 **Tetsuya:** Bien, entonces esperaremos a ver de qué manera va cambiando la situación., y mantendremos los ojos bien abierto… Y recuerden, no vayan a tomar una sola decisión sin antes dejármelo saber. No quiero darles excusas a estos fastidiosos samuráis a que vayan a sacar sus indiferencias con nosotros… Porque créanme, a mí también me gustaría saldar cuentas con ellos y dejarles saber quiénes son los guerreros más hábiles aquí, solo que estamos del mismo lado. Por ahora…

 **Yamato/Kazuki:** Entendido…

 ** _(Mientras tanto, el tiempo iba avanzando y Enimishio Komagata finalmente había llegado al lado Oeste de Kyoto, en donde se encontraban los soldados listos para comenzar con sus siembras en la ciudad… Pero momentos antes de eso al lado Sur en el escondite de estos, Takuya también había hecho acto de presencia antes Satoshi., lo cual le explico con muchos detalles lo que había ocurrido con Soujiro y las ordenes que dejo Enimishio… En ese momento, ambos Iten Shinkiro se pusieron de acurdo con lo que tenían que hacer y se marcharon de inmediato… Por otro lado, otros planes inesperados se estaban poniendo en marcha…)_**

 **Eiji:** Vaya, hasta que finalmente llegamos…

 **Okita:** No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión en que cada vez que hacemos este viaje., siento que tardamos más…

 **Eiji:** Tiene razón señor Okita, es agotador…

 **Ichirou:** Hola a todos, gusto en verlos aquí de nuevo… ¿Qué tal el viaje señor Fujita?

 **Saito:** En realidad no puedo quejarme… Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de otras personas…

 **Ichirou:** ¿Ah? Ya veo, jajajajaja… Entiendo…

 **Okita:** Pensándolo bien, algo me dice que Saito disfruta mucho estos largos y agotadores viajes…

 **Saito:** En fin, entremos y pongámonos al corriente de todo lo que ocurre…

 **Ichirou:** ¡Si!

 ** _(Y después de un largo viaje, Saito, Eiji y Okita habían llegado a la estación principal de Kyoto., en donde se encontraba Ichirou a mando… Al llegar, Ichirou inmediatamente los hizo pasar para conversar y ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Kyoto… Sin embargo, el tiempo continuaba avanzando…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Así es que, al fin de cuentas la pequeña estación de policías que mando a construir en la entrada principal del lado norte de Kyoto., finalmente ha sido terminada… Hoy mismo hemos invocado a los cinco oficiales más hábiles que pudimos encontrar, para que hagan guardia en ella… Mientras tanto, los trabajadores siguen en sus labores arduamente para finalizar la estación de la entrada del Oeste, esperando a que la finalicen dentro de dos días más… Luego llamaremos a cinco oficiales elites para que de igual manera hagan vigilancia en ella…

 **Saito:** Dime una cosa Ichirou. ¿Diste la orden de instalar artefactos de comunicación en ellas? Porque de lo contrario serian hombres muertos, no importa que tan bueno sean…

 **Ichirou:** Claro que sí señor Fujita. Cada pequeña estación construida tendrá su medio de comunicación, a como usted lo ordeno…

 **Saito:** Bien, y recuerda… Todo oficial que llegue ahí tiene que usar ropa común y corriente, ropa civil… Al igual que toda estación debe de mantener la fachada de ser una casa común y corriente. Así nos daremos cuenta de cualquier movimiento que hagan sin ser detectados, de igual manera saber quién entra y quién sale… ¿Entendido?

 **Ichirou:** Si señor Fujita, claro que si… Las estaciones del lado Sur y del lado Este, estarán listas para inicio de la próxima semana. Creo que sería nuestra última semana disponible antes de que el tiempo otorgado por Enimishio Komagata se acabe… Todas tendrán sus medios de comunicación y oficiales altamente calificados para dichas tareas…

 **Okita:** ¿Altamente calificados? Mmmm…. Creo que mejor no deberían alentarlos mucho con el título de "Altamente calificados" ya que terminaran creyéndose ser muy fuertes, y terminaran perdiendo sus vidas al querer enfrentar retos que no les correspondían…

 **Saito:** Me parece muy bien hecho por tu parte Ichirou, pero Okita tiene razón. Tienes que dejarles saber que el trabajo de ataque no es el suyo, y simplemente están ahí con la misión de servir como espías. Solo si son atacados por razones de haber sido descubiertos, es que pueden enfrentarlos obviamente. De lo contrario nadie tomara parte en esta lucha sin autorización…

 **Ichirou:** Si, entiendo a qué se refiere señor Fujita y tienen toda la razón en eso. No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero así será. Los aconsejare mucho en no hacer nada imprudente, especialmente en tomar decisiones sin antes consultarlo...

 **Saito:** Me parece bien… ¿Aguarda Ichirou, que es eso?

 **Ichirou:** ¿Que sucede señor Fujita?

 ** _(Todo iba marchando justo a como Saito lo estaba planeando, que al parecer había puesto una estación de policías en cada entrada de la ciudad., sobre todo después de haber tenido aquel encuentro con Enimishio en el lado Norte de Kyoto. Y aún más, después de haber confirmado sobre el verdadero escondite localizado en el lado Sur, gracias a la información brindada por Cho… Pero dichas estaciones tendrán la fachada de ser una casa normal común y corriente, lo cual cinco policías elites vestidos de persona civil habitarían el lugar y servirían como espías, avisando cualquier acto sospechoso que vean en alguien… De esa manera evitarían ser sorprendidos tan fácilmente, especialmente ahora que tan solo faltaba menos de dos semanas para el fatal encuentro… Pero en ese momento mientras estaban terminando de conversar y poner todo en orden, había un periódico que estaba en la mesa al lado de las manos de Ichirou., quien al momento de conversar Saito había notado los titulares en el que leía_** ** _"Comienzan Los Días Del Comercio Libre, Un Gran Paso Para Nuestro Japón"…_** ** _Luego mostraba una foto de algunos funcionarios del gobierno encargado del comercio con países externos sosteniendo unas plantas en sus manos, junto a algunos sujetos desconocidos para el…)_**

 **Saito:** ¿Eso, que significa eso en el periódico?

 **Ichirou:** ¿Ah? ¿Usted está hablando del titular principal, no es así?

 **Saito:** Si, así es…

 **Ichirou:** Bueno, el señor Kawaji junto a otros funcionarios del gobierno encargados del comercio libre con países externos., han decidido comenzar a realizar un enorme paso para nuestro país… Hasta donde yo me doy cuenta, una empresa extranjera perteneciente a Inglaterra, hizo trato con este país de comerciar plantas medicinales. Y como agradecimiento de dicho comercio, la empresa extranjera decidió entregar un tipo de planta medicinal completamente gratis a toda aquella persona que la quisiera. Pero con la condición de plantarlas en los lugares de aquellas personas que pidieron dichas plantas… Las demás plantas de la empresa serán vendidas a este país, pero estos decidieron en que regalarían una solamente… ¿Se pueden imaginar? ¿Quién no querrá algo así gratuitamente? Especialmente el gobierno, eso simboliza un enorme paso para nuestro país al igual que el sueño hecho realidad del señor Okubo., justo a como siempre lo menciona el señor Kawaji en cada junta que hace con nosotros…

 **Okita:** ¿Y tu hasta ahora te das cuenta Saito? ¿Al parecer necesitas leer las noticias con más frecuencia, no lo crees?

 **Saito:** Yo no tengo tiempo para sentarme a leer nada, pero admito que me tomo por sorpresa la noticia… **_(Con que a eso se refería aquella doctora esposa del idiota cabeza de chorlito, cuando dijo que las cosas serían más convenientes para este país al igual que la atención medica ahora que aquella empresa extranjera facilitara medicina… Pero no le había prestado mucha atención hasta ahora que veo esto…)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

 **Saito:** Aun no lo sé, solo que me pareció un poco extraño. Especialmente en la situación que nos encontramos… Aquí dice que hoy estarán trabajando aquí mismo en Kyoto. Los cuatro nosotros iremos a ver ahora mismo en persona de que se trata todo esto.

 **Okita:** A mí me parece muy buena idea, aunque te noto un poco misterioso Saito. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

 **Eiji:** **_(El señor Saito está siendo extremadamente precavido, y no lo culpo… Pero el señor Okita tiene razón, lo noto más pensativo que de costumbre… ¿Será que sospecha en que algo anda mal? Mmmm… Sea lo que sea, mejor me preparo para cualquier situación sorpresa que se pueda presentar… La verdad que con esos asesinos, uno nunca sabe…)_**

 **Saito:** Me parece un poco extraño de la manera en que la empresa extranjera está haciendo comercio… Y en la situación en la que nos encontramos, pienso que será mejor ver un poco más a fondo este asunto. Y será mejor que nos vayamos ya…

 ** _(En ese momento, los cuatro ellos partieron de inmediato hacia el área en donde se encontraban trabajando, tal a como el periódico lo indico… Llegaron en muy poco tiempo ya que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí, justo a como Ichirou y el periódico lo había mencionado… Al bajarse del carruaje, todos los trabajadores quedaron viendo de manera un poco alarmada., lo cual hizo que Saito se pusiera aún más incómodo con la situación… Poco a poco los cuatro ellos avanzaban por en medio de todos, viendo muy detenidamente el trabajo… En ese momento, Saito se detuvo y quedo viendo fijamente a uno de los encargados de la obra., lo cual este le saludo de manera muy tranquila y decidió continuar con sus labores… Y después de eso, Saito siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta principal del lugar., pero sin decir absolutamente nada… Y con gran disimulo, los otros dos encargados de la obra se acercaron para conversar sigilosamente con aquel quien saludo a Saito…)_**

 **Tetsuya:** Miren eso… Que agradable sorpresa tenemos aquí, son policías…

 **Yamato:** Si, y me pregunto qué rayos estarán haciendo aquí… Se supone que hoy estaríamos solos, sin ningún estorbo ni entrometidos…

 **Kazuki:** Roger Stomp y Kamatari se encuentran adentro conversando con aquellos sujetos del gobierno… ¿Que hacemos Tetsuya?

 **Tetsuya:** Nada… No quiero que hagan absolutamente nada… Sigamos con el plan a como lo habíamos acordado, es todo… Actúen de manera natural y continúen con sus labores. Estoy seguro de que no saben nada o de lo contrario ya hubieran reaccionado, solo están viendo, nada más... Si algo sale mal, acabaremos con ellos y nos iremos de aquí lo más rápido posible…

 **Yamato/Kazuki:** Entendido…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Saito y Okita entraron en donde se encontraban los demás conversando y tomando un poco de té, mientras que Ichirou y Eiji habían decidido quedarse afuera por un momento para simplemente ver un poco más el trabajo… Al entrar, el funcionario del gobierno hizo pasar a Saito y a Okita de manera muy cordial y los presento… Pero Saito a como de costumbre, con un rostro de pocos amigos quien no decía nada, simplemente observo por un momento y decidió marcharse de la oficina después de aproximadamente cinco minutos… Pero justo antes de retirarse, Eiji entro y con mucha curiosidad quedo viendo un poco a todos ahí…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(Que extraño… Pero creo que… ¡¿Ah?! ¡No puede ser, es, es el!)_**

 ** _(Y repentinamente después de haber salido de la oficina, Eiji tenía un aspecto un poco pálido, en lo que decidió acercarse rápidamente a Okita para hablarle de manera muy sigilosa y con una voz casi murmurando…)_**

 **Eiji:** Señor Okita, es el…

 **Okita:** Oye… Te vez un poco pálido, tranquilízate. ¿Dime de que hablas?

 **Saito:** ¿Que sucede Eiji?

 **Eiji:** No puede ser, conozco a ese sujeto grande que está ahí adentro… Al extranjero es uno de los hombres de Enimishio Komagata, significando que todo este asunto de hacer comercio con países externos es una farsa…

 **Saito:** ¿Dime Eiji, estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

 **Eiji:** Por supuesto que sí, ese sujeto estaba presente el día de en qué Tsubame, Ishinoro y yo estábamos secuestrados. Cuando me toco luchar contra el sujeto llamado Tsukingo, tuve la oportunidad de ver los rostros de algunos de sus asesinos que estaban presente en el salón de luchas., y ese enorme sujeto que está ahí es el que estaba presente en aquel lugar. Yo no olvido un rostro tan fácilmente, especialmente estando en una situación a como en aquella que pasamos…

 **Okita:** Bueno, al parecer no te equivocaste con tu mal presentimiento Saito. Ahora queda la gran pregunta en que deberíamos de hacer… ¿Luchar o retirarnos? Ya conocemos los riesgos de ambos decisiones… ¿Tú dirás compañero, nos divertimos un poco o qué?

 ** _(En ese momento, Saito se detuvo por un instante pero sin decir nada… Tenía un rostro extremadamente serio y muy pensativo…)_**

 **Saito:** **_(Maldición… Si nos vamos ahora, seguirán con su plan y cumplirán con su objetivo, lo cual aún desconocemos… Pero si nos quedamos a luchar, el personal del gobierno puede salir herido al igual que Ichirou, ya que tampoco sabemos qué tipo de plan tendrán listo por si una situación así se les presentaba… Es demasiado arriesgado pero….)_**

 ** _(Esta era una inesperada sorpresa, era una situación extremadamente complicada y muy peligrosa para todos ellos… Y era justo a como Okita lo decía, quedaba el contestar la pregunta en cuál sería el próximo paso en realizar en tal situación… Si retirarse y permitirles continuar con sus planes, o intentar detenerlos al decidir luchar contra ellos… Sea cual sea la decisión que tome Saito, ambos caminos representan un enorme riesgo… Pero en ese momento, justo después de que Saito y los demás salieran de la oficina, Roger Stomp se acerca a Kamatari para murmurarle algo al oído…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** Oye, creo que estamos en graves problemas…

 **Kamatari:** ¿De qué hablas tonto? Ese policía no tiene más que tontas sospechas… Además, yo estoy ocupando un rostro falso., no hay manera de que esto salga mal… Mejor tranquilízate y nos iremos de aquí muy pronto…

 **Roger Stomp:** No, no es eso… Conozco a ese niño que entro de último… Es el mismo chiquillo aquel que tenían secuestrado y el señor Enimishio decidió dejarlo libre por haber ganado contra el idiota de Tsukingo…

 **Kamatari:** No sé de qué hablas, pero más vale que te tranquilices o echarás a perder todo., y ahí si te aseguro que el señor Enimishio acabaría contigo gran tonto…

 **Roger Stomp:** Más vale que pongas mucha atención a lo que te estoy diciendo… Necesitamos irnos de aquí, o las cosas se pondrán muy peligrosas para nosotros…


	60. Acto: 56

**Acto 56: ¡La Eterna Lucha Entre El Bien & El Mal…, El Inicio De Una Batalla Sangrienta!**

 ** _(Los problemas seguían surgiendo a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, y estábamos a menos de dos semanas para que el tiempo otorgado por Enimishio Komagata expire… Mientras tanto, todos estábamos muy ocupados en diversos asuntos., sacando soluciones para contrarrestar dicha amenaza plantado por esos asesinos… Enimishio decidió realizar una cacería humana en contra de Soujiro al sentirse traicionado por él, poniendo a los hermanos Iten Shinkiro tras sus pasos y así poder acabar con todo ese asunto de una buena vez… Al igual nos dimos cuenta del verdadero propósito tras su extraño comportamiento en todo este tiempo… Soujiro luchaba por razones muy personales, razones que hicieron a Anji decidir tomar parte en esta lucha tan peligrosa., aliándose con él para buscar la manera en como detener a Enimishio Komagata… Por otro lado Saito junto a Okita y Eiji, decidieron viajar a Kyoto para ponerse al tanto en como avanzaba la obra de las nuevas y pequeñas estaciones de policías que habían decidido construir en cada entrada de la ciudad… Estaciones que llevarían la fachada de ser casas común y corriente, pero ahí estarían asignados policías espías quienes mantendrían custodiadas dichas entradas de la ciudad, manteniendo a Saito informado de cualquier anomalía que ocurriera… Pero justo en el momento de conversar con Ichirou, Saito noto un extraño titular en un periódico que hablaba sobre el asunto de comercio extranjero y las plantas medicinales ofrecida por la empresa "Plants Are Life", lo cual levanto sospechas en él y fue por lo cual decidieron echar un vistazo a la obra de siembras que estos sostenían en la ciudad de Kyoto… Pero en ese momento al llegar y conocer a los encargados extranjeros, Eiji pudo reconocer a Roger Stomp, y de inmediato dio aviso a Saito y a Okita., descubriendo en que todo este asunto de comercio con dicha empresa era una farsa por parte de Enimishio y sus asesinos… Ahora quedaba en manos de Saito decidir si luchar contra los que estén ahí, o retirarse… Mientras tanto en Tokyo…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Que sucede Kaoru?

 **Kaoru:** Bueno yo…

 ** _(Y mientras agachaba mi cabeza…)_**

 **Kenshin:** ¿Ah? Supongo que entiendo las razones de tus lágrimas…

 **Kaoru:** No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo nuevamente…

 **Kenshin:** Tranquila Kaoru… Esto solo será por un tiempo, ya verás como el tiempo pasara muy rápido y volveremos a estar todos aquí juntos de nuevo…

 ** _(Finalmente había llegado el día en que todos nosotros abandonaríamos el Dojo por un tiempo y nos moveríamos hacia otro lugar en donde pudiéramos estar más a salvo del alcance de Enimishio y sus asesinos… Pero me daba una enorme tristeza ver en como cerrábamos todo en ese momento… No pude evitar recordar aquellos amargos momentos en cuando todos nosotros tuvimos que irnos en busca de Kenshin para aquella terrible batalla en contra de Makoto Shishio que casi acaba con todos nosotros… Empacamos y cerrábamos todo, sin saber si lograríamos a sobrevivir todo este caos y tener la oportunidad de volver a estar todos juntos de nuevo… Una vez más, quede viendo el calendario que marcaba la fechad del doce de Agosto…, fecha que jamás olvidaremos…)_**

 **Yahiko:** No te sientas así Kaoru, recuerda que esta vez no estaremos solos… Juro que luchare con todas mis fuerzas para mantenernos siempre juntos, como la familia que ahora somos…

 ** _(Yahiko era una de las únicas personas que podía comprender lo que realmente sentía, ya que él fue quien me acompaño en mi desesperada búsqueda por Kenshin en aquella ocasión… En ese momento le di las gracias y decidí confiar en que todo saldrá bien… En el lugar se encontraban Kenshin, Kenji, Yahiko, Tsubame, el maestro Seijuro, Sanosuke, el capitán Sagara, Katsu y yo… Lo cual ya todos habían empacado y estaban listo para salir…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Vamos Kaoru, andando…

 **Kaoru:** Si…, vámonos ya…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, levante la mirada… Puse una leve sonrisa y decidí cerrar la última puerta que faltaba…, la entrada principal…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Bien, entonces hay que irnos al lugar que nos indicó Saito. Creo que es un lugar seguro, al menos por ahora…

 ** _(Aquel día en que Saito había venido junto a Eiji y Okita, nos sugirió movernos a una casa deshabitada que la policía usaba como lugar de entrenamiento… Era una enorme casa con aspecto de Dojo que tenía mucho espacio en la parte frontal, dentro del mismo terreno… Había una especie de plataforma bastante amplia, en donde practicaban su arte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que su esgrima… Mientras que en la parte trasera del amplio local, había lugar en donde practicaban tiro al blanco con sus armas de fuego… Era un lugar muy bien acondicionado, casi en las afueras de Tokyo muy lejos del Dojo Kamiya… Y después de cerrar todo, justo antes de comenzar a caminar…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Bueno…, entonces les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo y nos veremos en unas semanas si todo sale bien…

 **Kenshin:** Cuídate mucho amigo, no olvides conservar la calma en todo momento. No pienses en sacrificar tu vida en el agitamiento de la batalla, o terminaras por perderla… Mantente fuerte por aquellos que proteges y jamás te rindas… Espero volver a vernos en unas semanas…

 **Yahiko:** Así será Kenshin… Gracias…

 **Sanosuke:** Espero estés seguro de lo que haces Yahiko, y más vale que no mueras en esta batalla… Suerte…

 ** _(En ese momento., todos nos despedimos de Yahiko y Tsubame… Ambos decidieron regresar al Akabeco para proteger a Tae, quien rehusó abandonar el lugar por amor a todo lo que más le había costado construir en su vida… Yahiko acepto protegerla, ya que vio a Tsubame muy deprimida por su decisión y no quería separarse de Tae y dejarla sola a su suerte… Al fin y al cabo, Tae ya representaba el lado materno de Tsubame en cierto modo, y jamás la abandonaría aun sabiendo que arriesgarían sus propias vidas… Me acerque a Yahiko y abrazándolo fuertemente le dije…)_**

 **Kaoru:** No intentes ser un héroe Yahiko… Porque los tontos son los primeros en morir… Si llegan a atacarlos, sabes que estarás en graves problemas…

 **Yahiko:** Entiendo Kaoru, y no te preocupes que todo estará bien… Mejor preocúpate en estar lista para cualquier enfrentamiento ya que lo más seguro que ustedes sean los más buscados… Y bien, nos veremos después…

 ** _(Y después de eso, ambos se marcharon… Y yo con una enorme tristeza, decidí jugar el papel de ser fuerte y no volver a ver hacia atrás para no seguir llorando… Sin embargo no podía borrar de mi mente la triste despedida al momento de alejarnos…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** No te preocupes Kaoru, Yahiko ya no es un niño. Ahora es todo un guerrero, un espadachín muy fuerte., él sabrá cómo manejar la situación… No olvides que tú fuiste su maestra al igual que Kenshin y el maestro Seijuro… Ha tenido mucho de donde aprender… Además, siempre ha tenido mucho talento para estas cosas…, no le quites la confianza de guerrero que tanto le ha costado ganarse, no lo menosprecies…

 **Kaoru:** No lo hago… Solo que me preocupo demasiado por el… Sé porque lo hace y el sentimiento de amor en alguien, es el arma más poderosa que una persona pueda tener… Pero tienes razón Sano, no seguiré pensando de esa manera y tendré plena confianza en el… Debo de hacerlo…

 **Sanosuke:** Bien, así se habla. Ahora démonos prisa porque Megumi, el doctor Gensai y las chicas dijeron que nos estarían esperando en ese lugar… No me gustaría que estuvieran solos ahí…

 ** _(Y de esa manera, todos nos dirigimos a dicho lugar… Esperanzados a que todo salieran bien hasta el final… Por otro lado, en alguna parte de Kyoto…)_**

 **Satoshi:** Mmmmm… Maldito pequeño bastardo…

 **Takuya:** Calma Satoshi, ya lo encontraremos… No te precipites…

 **Satoshi:** Lo se Takuya, solo que me gustaría saldar cuentas con el cuanto antes…

 **Takuya:** Ambos queremos, y solo es cuestión de tiempo., no te preocupes… Pero si al caer la tarde aún no lo hemos encontrado, regresaremos con el señor Enimishio para ver cuáles serán sus siguientes órdenes… Antes de marcharse nos dijo que regresáramos al caer la tarde, con o sin él… Al parecer no quiere que nos arriesguemos demasiado ya que somos sus más confiados guerreros…

 **Satoshi:** Bien, entonces démonos prisa en encontrarlo… No me gustaría volver con las manos vacías… Además, estoy muy esperanzado en darle las gracias por ser un traidor…, es una oportunidad que no me gustaría perder…

 ** _(Mientras tanto los hermanos Iten Shinkiro continuaban con su ardua búsqueda, con la esperanza de encontrar a Soujiro y hacerlo pagar por su traición… Pero volviendo a una situación extremadamente peligrosa, Saito y los demás se encontraban muy pensativos en que debían hacer con dicho peligro…)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Y dime Saito, entonces que hacemos con todo esto?

 **Saito:** Vamos…

 **Eiji:** **_(Si el señor Saito decide luchar en este lugar, debemos estar extremadamente alertas ya que no sabemos quiénes de ellos son los guerreros a cargo de la misión… Además que estoy seguro que deben de tener algún tipo de plan listo por si una situación así se les presentaba pero…)_**

 ** _(Y al salir del lugar…)_**

 **Okita:** Vaya, sí que trabajan rápido… Ya casi terminan toda esta área de enfrente…

 **Ichirou:** Señor Fujita, ya salieron… ¿Dígame, todo bien ahí dentro?

 ** _(Y mientras Ichirou le hablaba a Saito de manera muy tranquila, el mismo sujeto que lo había saludado al entrar, o sea., Tetsuya… Lo quedaba viendo de reojos fijamente, viendo con mucha atención para averiguar cuál sería la reacción de Saito… Pero de igual manera Saito actuó muy tranquilo al contestarle a Ichirou., pero sin dejar de prestarles mucha atención a todos ellos, viendo quien será el primero en reaccionar de manera ofensiva…)_**

 **Saito:** Si, todo bien por aquí Ichirou… Sera mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y hay mucho que hacer… **_(No queda más opción que seguir con su juego, al menos por ahora… No cabe duda que necesitamos movernos rápido y averiguar cuanto antes que es lo que se proponen con todo esto…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Si señor, como usted ordene…

 **Tetsuya:** **_(Mmmmm… ¿Con que señor, eh? Al parecer este sujeto debe de ser alguien muy importante ya que lo tratan con mucho respeto… Si…. Se ve que está al mando de ellos, al igual puedo notar que es un sujeto muy hábil… El y aquel otro sujeto con la mirada amistosa, esos suelen ser los más fastidiosos… En fin, debemos estar alertas., aún no sabemos lo que ocurrió ahí adentro…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento Saito se detuvo repentinamente, justo en frente de Tetsuya., quien se encontraba agachado y sosteniendo una de las plantas mientras este hacia el gesto como si la estuviese revisando… Lo quedo viendo fijamente y luego le hablo…)_**

 **Saito:** Oye… ¿Tu eres uno de los encargados de esta obra, no es así?

 **Tetsuya:** Si, así es señor… ¿Realmente son muy hermosas, no lo cree?

 ** _(Pero poco a poco y con mucho disimulo, entre pláticas y mandos..., Yamato y Kazuki se estaban acercando a Saito…)_**

 **Okita:** **_(Si claro, eso creen ustedes… Ni en sus mejores sueños lograran a engañarme… ¿Acaso creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que intenta hacer? Idiotas…)_**

 ** _(A como de esperarse, Okita estaba muy pendiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y rápidamente se percató de las intenciones de ambos… A lo que decidió acercarse un poco también y descanso su antebrazo izquierdo por encima de la empuñadura de su espada… Luego Saito con una muy amable sonrisa hablo…)_**

 **Saito:** Si, así es… Me parecen muy hermosas… ¿Te importa si miro una de ellas? Es que es la primera vez que miro este tipo de plantas tener este tamaño y la verdad que me dio mucha curiosidad en verlas más de cerca…

 **Tetsuya:** **_(Infeliz, es obvio que no le importa en lo más mínimo estas malditas plantas… ¿Sera que ya se habrá dado cuenta de lo que ocurre? Me pregunto que habrá pasado ahí adentro…)_** Pero por supuesto que no, adelante… Mírela con toda confianza… Podrá ver que son de muy buena calidad, harán maravillas en cualquier tipo de heridas., especialmente aquellas provocada con espadas… Digo, después de todo usted es un espadachín, y debe de tener algo eficaz al alcance por si sale herido. ¿No?...

 **Saito:** Jmjmjmjmjmjm, así es amigo… Aunque me doy cuenta que usted tiene algún tipo de conocimiento sobre heridas de espadas… Es más, Si no me equivoco., usted debe de ser un espadachín también… ¿No es cierto?

 **Tetsuya:** ¿Yo? ¿Y porque pensaría eso de un pobre y sucio granjero como yo?

 **Saito:** Fácil, lo puedo saber por el movimiento de sus ojos…

 **Tetsuya:** ¿El movimiento de mis ojos? ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Y exactamente a que se refiere con eso señor?

 **Saito:** Fujita, soy Goro Fujita. Y a lo que me refiero es que nosotros los espadachines solemos mover los ojos muy rápidamente de un lado hacia otro… Eso se debe a tanto entrenamiento que hace que los reflejos de uno captan todo movimiento de manera automática… Con mucha facilidad note cómo se fijó al momento en que mi compañero aquí se acercaba, de igual manera hizo lo mismo muy rápidamente para cuando esos dos trabajadores se acercaron… Es más, hasta me atrevo a decir que es una persona extremadamente hábil quien tiene sus habilidades a su máxima expresión… ¿O me equivoco amigo? Jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Y después de haber dicho eso, Yamato y Kazuki decidieron alejarse un poco más de manera muy lenta pero con mucho disimulo… Saito Quedaba viendo a Tetsuya fijamente, quien aun sostenía la planta medicinal en sus manos pero con una sonrisa muy amable…)_**

 **Tetsuya:** ¡Jajajajajaja! Ya veo señor "Fujita". Es más hábil de lo que yo pensaba, pero no., no se equivoca… Me gusta mucho el arte de la espada entre otras insignificantes o tontas técnicas… Bien sabe que vivimos en tiempos peligrosos, no queda de más saber un poco de estas cosas para no ser presa fácil… Lo mío es puro fanatismo si me lo pregunta a mí y creo que moriré pensando que soy hábil en esto, jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Kazuki:** **_(Jm, ese maldito policía es más astuto de lo que pensaba… Pudo deducir con mucha facilidad que Tetsuya es un guerrero muy hábil… Además, este otro sujeto que lo acompaña de aspecto amistoso se da cuenta del peligro… Lo sé porque mantiene sus manos muy cerca de su espada y tampoco disimula mucho sus intenciones de estar listo para cualquier enfrentamiento que digamos…)_**

 **Yamato:** **_(No sé porque demonios Tetsuya no acaba con ese sujeto de una buena vez, nosotros bien nos podemos encargar de los demás… Se lo merece por andar de entrometido…)_**

 **Okita:** **_(Vamos amigos, atrévanse a mover un solo dedo en contra de nosotros… Ya aprenderán que tan hábiles somos los del Grupo Shinsen…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(Rayos, todos aquí se ven muy tensos… Creo que se han dado cuenta que sospechamos de algo… Pero me preocupa tener algún tipo de enfrentamiento en este lugar, ya que habrá demasiadas victimas… Solo espero que el señor Saito no se enfade…)_**

 **Saito:** Si, en fin… Buen trabajo y espero todo este asunto de sus frutos, hasta luego… Vámonos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y ya se está haciendo un poco tarde…

 ** _(Y luego después de haber tenido momentos de tensión., Saito y los demás decidieron retirarse del lugar… Pero en el camino decidieron conversar un poco al respecto, y poner en claro todas sus ideas…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Note como todos se miraban muy pensativos. ¿Qué sucede señor Fujita?

 **Okita:** Lastima, pensé que nos divertiríamos un poco con esos sujeto. Pero creo entender tus razones en no querer hacer nada aun Saito…

 **Ichirou:** ¿Nada? ¿A qué se refieren con no hacer nada? ¿Acaso descubrieron algo?

 **Saito:** Si, así es Ichirou. Todo el personal trabajando para esa empresa extranjera son hombres de Enimishio Komagata… Semitori pudo reconocer al extranjero, dueño de la empresa…

 **Ichirou:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están seguros de eso?!

 **Saito:** Si, y decidí no hacer nada en estos momentos para no causar un caos en donde seguro habrán muchas víctimas, especialmente con el personal del gobierno estando ahí… Tampoco quise alarmarlos demasiado y mejor permití que continuaran con su trabajo, así tendríamos un poco más de tiempo para averiguar lo que traman con todo esto…

 **Eiji:** ¿Averiguar?

 **Saito:** Si, esperaremos a que terminen con su trabajo para luego volver por la noche y evacuar a todos ahí. Les diremos todo lo que sabemos y también iremos a revisar algunas de esas plantas… Presiento que todo esto lo están haciendo por alguna razón sumamente importante para ellos, de lo contrario no se arriesgarían tanto por cumplir con su objetivo…

 ** _(Y así fue… Las horas fueron pasando y todo estaba saliendo justo a como lo planeaban., por ambas partes… Mientras tanto en Tokyo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya, este lugar es muy grande… Tiene mucho espacio para luchar, es perfecto…

 **Kenshin:** Si, aunque espero no tengamos que llegar a luchar en este lugar, ya que nos acompañan las chicas, el doctor Gensai y Megumi… Todos ellos no podrán luchar, y dependerán de nosotros…

 **Sanosuke:** Si, tienes razón Kenshin… Sera mejor que escojamos un cuarto más seguro que haiga para todos ellos, y se oculten si algo llegase a suceder…

 **Katsu:** Y mientras tanto, debemos buscar en donde poner nuestras cosas. Especialmente mi material explosivo, ya que necesito tenerlo al alcance por cualquier emergencia…

 **Kenshin:** Me parece buena idea Katsu, busquemos a ver qué lugar encontramos que sea adecuado para lo que queremos hacer. El lugar es muy amplio, y tiene muchas habitaciones., no nos costara trabajo acomodarnos aquí… Está muy bien acondicionado tanto por dentro a como lo está por fuera…

 **Kaoru:** Es un lugar muy hermoso, no puedo creer que lo transformaran en lugar para entrenar. Es una verdadera lástima.

 **Megumi:** Bueno, el viaje fue largo y un poco agotador. Vamos Kaoru, sugiero que comencemos con la cena… Necesitamos comer y descansar, reponer energías…

 **Kaoru:** Si, tienes razón Megumi., vamos.

 **Sanosuke:** Vamos Capitán Sagara, echemos un vistazo por los alrededores de este inmenso lugar…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, me parece bien Sanosuke… Siempre es bueno conocer el área en donde uno se encuentra, por cualquier enfrentamiento…

 ** _(Todos ahí estábamos muy asombrados con el lugar… Era muy amplio y hermoso… Un terreno cuadrado muy espacioso el cual tenía una casa muy bien construida y acondicionada con un espacio muy amplio enfrente tipo jardín… Habían muchos árboles a los alrededores y dentro del mismo terreno, ya que lo encerraba una pared muy alta a todo su alrededor de dicho local… Todos comenzamos a poner las cosas en orden y acomodarnos, preparándonos para cualquier inconveniente… Pero el tiempo continuaba avanzando y pronto la noche había caído… Todos nos reunimos para cenar y hablar un poco del lugar, también de la manera en como estaríamos listos para cualquier amenaza… Por otro lado regresando a Kyoto, las cosas se estaban poniendo aún más delicadas y peligrosas… Y justo a como Saito lo había planeado, decidió volver al mismo lugar en donde estaban trabajando a tempranas horas de hoy… Al llegar, comenzó a contarle al personal del gobierno todo lo ocurrido… Okita y Eiji lo acompañaban, y sirvieron como testigos para explicar de la manera en cómo fue que descubrieron el macabro plan… Todos quedaron completamente asombrados de tal explicación, que de inmediato decidieron hacer caso a lo que decían y terminaron por evacuar el lugar… Pero mientras todos empacaban sus cosas, Saito decidió investigar más a fondo el misterioso afán con estas plantas… El, Eiji y Okita, estaban arrancando varias plantas en la parte exterior del lugar, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna explicación sobre el asunto… Pero mientras eso ocurría…)_**

 **Okita:** Vaya, no puedo creer que pase de ser un líder Shinsengumi, al jardinero del gobierno Meiji… Sí que las cosas cambian conforme el tiempo avanza.

 **Saito:** No digas tonterías Okita., sé que algo no anda bien con todo esto…

 **Eiji:** Nada señor Saito. He arrancado varias de estas plantas y aun no encontramos nada…

 ** _(En ese momento, Saito se detuvo y comenzó a pensar un poco… Quedaba viendo las plantas fijamente sin parpadear, intentando descifrar cual sería el propósito de tal plan o el verdadero objetivo de Enimishio Komagata con todo esto…)_**

 **Saito:** **_(Ese infeliz de Enimishio es muy astuto… No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que planea hacer con toda esta basura, pero no podemos bajar la guardia. Al igual que su padre Makoto Shishio, sé que debe de ser algo más grande de lo que nosotros pensamos ya que llevan mucho tiempo invertido en esto… ¡¿AH?!)_**

 ** _(De pronto Saito abrió bien los ojos, y con una expresión de susto., salió corriendo muy rápidamente hacia una de las oficinas principales del lugar… A la oficina de la persona a mando… Subió rápidamente al segundo piso y entro directo hacia una de las esquinas, en donde se encontraba una de las tantas plantas que habían sembrado en el lugar… Y al llegar…)_**

 **?:** Muere…

 ** _(¡Una enorme explosión ocurrió en el segundo piso del edificio!)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Aaaaah, que rayos fue eso?! ¡SENOR SAITO!

 **Okita:** ¡Aguarda Eiji, no entres! ¡Quédate aquí y cuida la entrada, yo iré por Saito! **_(¡¿Me pregunto que fue esa enorme explosión, que habrá pasado con Saito?!)_**

 ** _(Había mucho fuego y humo en el lugar al igual que papeles volando por los aires... ¡Todo estaba lleno de muchos escombros en donde movilizarse era difícil!)_**

 **?:** Jmjmjmjmjmjm, te lo merecías maldito entrometido… Eso te pasa por querer jugar el papel de perro fiel a este sucio gobierno…

 ** _(Y después de ese acontecimiento, volviendo al escondite de Enimishio en el lado Sur de Kyoto, las cosas se estaban agitando mucho… Desde tempranas horas de la tarde, justo después de que los soldados terminaran con el trabajo de sembrar las plantas en Kyoto., Enimishio Komagata reunió a todos su ejército para dar orden al siguiente paso… Había una gran multitud de soldados ninjas observando a Enimishio, quien se encontraba en una especie de tarima junto a su nuevo Juppongatana e Iemochi a su lado…)_**

 **Enimishio:** Gracias a un incidente inesperado, no podremos finalizar nuestro plan… ¡Nos anticiparemos un poco del tiempo acordado, pero les aseguro que con todo lo que hemos logrado a completar., será más que suficiente para dejarles conocer nuestro poder! ¡Alégrense, la hora ha llegado para dejar nuestros nombres plasmado en las mentes de los hipócritas de este país! ¡Acabaremos con este maldito gobierno de una buena vez y nos pondremos en la cima! ¡Convertiremos esto en un lugar de caos y fuego en donde acabaremos con toda la farsa de aquellos que están disfrutando tan comodonamente de los que derramaron sangre y dieron sus vidas para que ellos se mostraran ante todos como los héroes de este país! Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos nuestro plan de ataque, no tendremos piedad con nuestros enemigos y tampoco tomaremos rehenes… ¡SOLO HABRA MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Ejercito:** ¡SIIII! ¡MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION! ¡Viva el gran Señor Enimishio! Viva el gran Señor Enimishio!

 ** _(Finalmente había ocurrido lo que tanto temíamos… Finalmente Enimishio Komagata había dado la orden de ataque en contra de nosotros y del gobierno Meiji… Todos los soldados en ese lugar estaban muy exaltados, felices por tener la oportunidad de derramar sangre y crear caos… La hora de la destrucción había comenzado y todos los del Nuevo Juppongatana tenían una leve sonrisa en sus rostros mientras veían la multitud exaltarse… Era el tiempo que tanto habían esperado… Y luego después de dar esas órdenes, Enimishio entro y se sentó un momento en su lugar que tenía especie de trono… En ese momento, llego Satoshi con las malas noticias en que no pudieron encontrar a Soujiro por mucho y más que buscaran…)_**

 **Iten Satoshi:** Lo lamento señor Enimishio, desgraciadamente no pudimos encontrar al pequeño infeliz… Pero mañana no le fallaremos…

 **Enimishio:** Olvídate de eso Satoshi… He dado la orden de comenzar el ataque mañana mismo… ¡Todos ustedes ya conocen lo que deben de hacer! ¡Mañana por la mañana los quiero a todos ustedes en sus puestos de combate, todos saben en donde deben de ir para acabar con todas las ratas de una buena vez!

 **Nuevo Juppongatana:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Y mientras Enimishio terminaba de dar las ultimas órdenes para todos ellos… Un soldado ninja entro repentinamente y le hablo de manera muy temerosa…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** Señor Enimishio... Siento mucho interrumpirlo, pero hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar con usted…

 **Enimishio:** Tienes mucha suerte de que estoy de muy buen humor, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto… Dime de quien se trata…

 **Soldado Ninja:** Ah, ah, ah…, sí señor..., adelante…

 ** _(En ese momento, una joven mujer había entrado al lugar… Todos quedaron callados y solo la observaban mientras esta avanzaba…)_**

 **?:** Hola…

 **Iemochi:** ¿Y se podría saber quién eres tú?

 **Kyukinaji:** **_(¡¿Que demonios hace esta estúpida aquí?!)_**

 **Hayami:** Mi nombre es Hayami, y me di cuenta que ustedes están pagando muy bien por asesinar a sus enemigos… ¿Eso es cierto, no?

 **Enimishio:** ¿Dime porque diablos no debería de dar la orden para que acaben contigo después de haber entrado a este lugar a escondidas? Este guardia ya está muerto por no haber dado aviso a los demás y en vez de eso decidió pedir permiso para dejarte entrar… **_(Aunque debo de dar crédito que pudo lograr entrar sin ser detectada…)_**

 **Hayami:** Aguarde, mi nombre es Hayami y la verdad es que no me importa si lo mata pero yo lo amenace de asesinarlo si no le avisaba que lo buscaba, o si hacia algún tipo de escándalo que alertara a los demás. Pero vine para mostrarle que soy digna de ser parte de esta organización, y trabajar para usted…

 **Enimishio:** Minatsu... ¿Acaba con ella, quieres? Ahí tienes tu respuesta "Hayami"…

 **Minatsu:** ¡Jajajajaja, que bien! ¡Mi corazón va a explotar de la emoción por verla sangrar!

 **Kyukinaji:** ¡Esperen!

 ** _(Repentinamente todos voltearon a ver a Kyukinaji, quien tenía un rostro muy enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo detuvo a Minatsu…)_**

 **Minatsu:** ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Si quieres divertirte, tendrás que esperar tu turno Kyu! El señor Enimishio ya dio la orden y no me detendrás… ¿O crees que puedas?

 **Kyukinaji:** Quiero disculparme con todos los que están aquí… Sobre todo con usted señor Enimishio, pero esta mujer aquí es mi hermana menor Hayami…

 **Enimishio:** Mmmmm, ya veo… ¿Y dime Kyukinaji, es tan hábil como tú?

 **Kyukinaji:** Si señor Enimishio, tengo que admitir que es extremadamente hábil… Y le pido por favor que le dé la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros…

 **Enimishio:** Entiendo… Lástima que no tengamos tiempo para probar sus habilidades, pero tomare tu palabra en esto Kyukinaji ya que has sido de mucha utilidad para mí y has demostrado ser muy hábil… Bienvenida a nuestra familia de asesinos Hayami… Lamentablemente no hay tiempo para una introducción más formal, mañana comenzaremos nuestro plan de ataque y tú acompañaras a tu hermana en su lugar asignado para esta lucha, ella te explicara todo los detalles…

 **Hayami:** ¡Muchas gracias señor Enimishio, no lo decepcionare!

 **Kyukinaji:** Gracias señor Enimishio, yo me encargare del resto…

 **Minatsu:** ¿Con que tú hermana menor he Kyu? Que lastima, yo quería divertirme un poco, pero que remedio… ¡Tendré que esperar hasta mañana, jajajajaja!

 ** _(Hayami, una mujer joven con rasgos muy parecidos a los de su hermana Kyukinaji… Tiene 22 años de edad, muy bonita y hermosa… Es de mediana estatura y contextura, con cabello corto y amarrado completamente hacia arriba. Lleva consigo un Bo de acero (Bastón o vara larga de acero) como arma principal amarrado en su espalda, pero igual es muy buena en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo… Es una persona parecida a su hermana en lo ambiciosa… Sostiene cierta rivalidad con Kyukinaji por querer mostrar ser la hermana más fuerte. Pero al igual que su hermana, no le interesa enredarse en conflictos personales con el gobierno ni nadie en específico, solo quiere dinero y superar a su hermana en habilidades y destreza. Y después de todo eso, todos se marcharon para preparar sus cosas en este gran combate que se aproxima… Listos para dar inicio a la batalla que marcara el destino de este país…)_**


	61. Acto: 57

**Acto 57: ¡El Ataque De Un Misterioso Traidor & Los Disturbios En La Era Meiji Comienzan!**

 ** _(Y mientras el tiempo iba avanzando, nosotros tuvimos que movernos de lugar justo a como Saito lo había sugerido… Era un lugar casi en las afueras de Tokyo, muy amplio y hermoso a pesar de que este había sido convertido en una base policial para uso de entrenamiento… Pero no nos fuimos sin antes habernos despedido de un miembro muy importante de nuestra familia… Yahiko Myojin, quien decidió separarse de nosotros por quedarse en el Akabeco para proteger a Tae y a Tsubame ya que estas rehusaban abandonar el lugar que tanto les ha costado mantener vivo… Por otro lado, las cosas con Saito y los demás se estaban poniendo muy tensas y peligrosas ya que después de haber investigado arduamente sin cesar, finalmente pudieron descubrir el verdadero propósito de Enimishio Komagata y su fachada de plantas medicinales. Lo único malo es que Saito fue sorprendido con una enorme explosión producto a dichas plantas… Pero por consecuencia a todo eso, sirvió para dar aviso a que el plan de Enimishio fuese descubierto, haciendo que este tomara la decisión de comenzar con su terrible y devastador ataque sin previo aviso. Todos estaban listos para comenzar, pero fue en eso que apareció una misteriosa joven de nombre Hayami frente a Enimishio y sus asesinos, quien resultó ser la hermana menor de Kyukinaji. Y gracias a su formidable reputación, Enimishio decidió darle parte como un miembro más del Nuevo Juppongatana, poniéndola a trabajar de inmediato junto a su hermana mayor… Pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, la noche aun no concluía…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Señor Saito!

 **Okita:** ¡Aguarda Eiji! ¡Quédate aquí y cuida la entrada, yo iré por Saito! **_(¡¿Que estará ocurriendo, me pregunto que fue esa enorme explosión?!)_**

 ** _(Okita entro de inmediato, pero vio como gran parte de la instalación estaba destruida…. Sin embargo pudo encontrar la manera de subir al segundo piso en donde se originó dicha explosión, pero al llegar., no había rastros de Saito por ninguna parte más que escombros y un poco de fuego…)_**

 **Okita:** Vamos, deja de jugar a las escondidas Saito… No es muy usual en ti dejarte sorprender tan fácilmente… ¡Saito!

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Me pregunto que habrá sido esa explosión, y que habrá pasado con el señor Saito?!

 **?:** Eso te pasa por entrometido maldito perro del Meiji… Pero no te preocupes… Pronto tendrás compañía cuando mandemos a tus preciados amigos al infierno junto contigo, jmjmjmjmjm…. En fin, hora de regresar…

 ** _(Pocos momentos después y al no encontrar a Saito, Okita decidió bajar y regresar junto a Eiji para dejarle saber que no pudo encontrar rastros de este en tanto escombros y desorden…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Dígame señor Okita, que fue lo que sucedió?!

 **Okita:** No se Eiji, huf, huf, huf… Pero no pude encontrar ni un solo rastro de Saito en ese lugar, es extraño… Pero hay mucho humo y escombros… Huf, huf, huf…

 **Eiji:** No puede ser… ¡No me iré de aquí hasta poder encontrarlo! **_(¡Me niego pensar que el señor Saito haya! ¡No, debemos encontrarlo a como dé lugar!)_**

 **Okita:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Eiji, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado ya que no sabemos si habrá más sorpresas. Esta vez yo buscare a los alrededores de la instalación, y tu entra y hecha otro vistazo. ¡Ah, y no toques nada!

 **Eiji:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Okita y Eiji se habían puesto de acuerdo para realizar otra búsqueda, pero antes de separarse…)_**

 **?:** Huf, Huf, Huf… Eso no va a ser necesario…

 **Okita/Eiji:** ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Repentinamente escucharon una voz salir desde una de las esquina del edificio, una voz un poco abatida… Luego salió y se les acerco…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Señor Saito!

 **Okita:** ¡Saito!

 **Saito:** Bien, ahora sabemos de qué se trata todo esto… Debemos movernos cuanto antes para dar aviso y ubicar a todos en sus debidos puestos… La lucha ha comenzado…

 **Eiji:** ¿Aguarde señor Saito, se encuentra bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

 **Saito:** Si, estoy bien… En el camino les explico, andando….

 **Okita:** Me comenzabas a preocupar Saito… O mejor dicho, a decepcionar., jmjmjmjmjm….

 **Saito:** Jm… La vida tiene muy mal sentido del humor y no me dejara ir tan fácilmente…

 ** _(En ese momento, los tres abordaron el carruaje cual era conducido por otro oficial para dirigirse de regreso a la estación… En el camino, Saito explico lo que había ocurrido y lo que tenía en mente hacer…)_**

 **Saito:** En el momento en que no habíamos encontrado nada, se me vino una idea a la cabeza de manera repentina y decidí buscar en las plantas principales.

 **Okita:** ¿Plantas principales?

 **Saito:** Si, las considero las plantas principales debido a que son las que están más cercas a sus objetivos… Los objetivos que intentan eliminar a como dé lugar con dichas plantas…

 **Eiji:** ¡El personal del gobierno!

 **Saito:** Si, así es…

 **Okita:** ¡Por supuesto! Ahora todo tiene más sentido. Es por eso que no pudimos encontrar nada al revisar las otras plantas… Eran una segunda distracción para no levantar sospechas al plantarlas únicamente en las oficinas y puestos principales. Por eso es que aquel sujeto te mostro aquella planta en sus manos sin objeción alguna.

 **Saito:** Por supuesto, lo hizo porque no había nada en esas plantas… Fueron muy astutos al crear dicho plan con una segunda distracción. Pero ahora lo que más me preocupa, es poder averiguar cuánta área han logrado cubrir con esas plantas. Debemos hablar con Ichirou para obtener más detalles y saber cuánto tiempo llevan en todo este asunto con esa empresa extranjera _"Plants Are Life"_.

 **Okita:** ¿Por cierto Saito, como fue que lograste escapar de esa explosión?

 **Saito:** Es cierto, ese es otro asunto muy importante al que quiero dirigir mi atención…

 **Eiji:** ¿Otro asunto?

 **Saito:** Si… Al momento en que subí, note la planta justo al lado del escritorio principal a lo que decidí revisarla. Pero desde un inicio iba con mucha cautela ya que se me había cruzado por la mente que algo no andaba bien con todo esto al revisar las plantas de afuera y no encontrar nada en ellas. Mis instintos me indicaron que estas plantas dentro de las instalaciones contenían la respuesta que tanto buscábamos. Y sabiendo a como es Enimishio Komagata, no podría esperar algo muy placentero al querer revisarla. Fue por eso que la tome con mucho cuidado, y decidí lanzarla con muchas fuerzas contra la pared que se encontraba más lejos de mí. Pero justo antes de hacer eso, había decidido colocar el escritorio por enfrente de mí como forma de escudo protector, por si algo así ocurriese. Y gracias a eso fue que al momento de la explosión, fui lanzado por la ventana junto con el escritorio sin salir gravemente herido más que solo el golpe de la caída y dolor de cabeza producto al estallido.

 **Eiji:** Menos mal… Fue muy astuto de su parte al pensar así, eso estuvo demasiado cerca y pudo haberle costado la vida…

 **Saito:** Jamás debemos olvidar con qué tipo de persona nos estamos enfrentando, de lo contrario podríamos morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Enimishio no es uno de esos sujetos a quien se le puede tomar a la ligera, sabemos que es extremadamente astuto y destructivo a como lo era su padre Makoto Shishio. Ahora que nos dimos cuenta lo que pretende hacer con todo esto, no dudara en empezar con sus ataques., de eso estoy completamente seguro…

 **Okita:** Debemos esparcir a las tropas en cuanto antes Saito, mandarlos a los puntos que habíamos acordado estén o no estén listos… De lo contrario mucha gente inocente sufrirá las consecuencias…

 **Saito:** Si, en eso tienes toda la razón Okita., pero no podemos hacerlo desde aquí… Dejaremos la orden con Ichirou y nos marcharemos de inmediato regreso a Tokyo. Necesitamos avisarle a Battousai sobre esto y ver si nos acompaña a darle una visita a ese bastardo de Enimishio Komagata… No podemos seguir con su juego, ya sabemos sobre sus planes y la razón en querer tanto tiempo.

 **Okita:** ¡Bien, a mí me parece muy buena idea eso de visitar a nuestro enemigo directamente!

 **Saito:** Por cierto, hay algo que me dejo muy pensativo…

 **Eiji:** ¿Que ocurre señor Saito?

 **Saito:** Necesitamos saber de la manera en como estas plantas con minas dentro de ellas son activadas…

 **Okita:** Entiendo, no creo que vayan a esperar a que alguien las saque de su contenedor para poder estallar., eso sería absurdo.

 **Saito:** Sabemos que con un fuerte impacto las detonarían., pero sin duda alguna deben de tener una manera más práctica de detonarlas. Y como no tenemos tiempo para descifrarlo, simplemente daremos la orden de evacuar todo aquel lugar que haya estado de acuerdo con tener esas plantas.

 **Eiji:** Si, pero deben de haber muchas personas común y corriente que estuvieron de acuerdo con tener dichas plantas. ¿Qué haremos con tantas personas? Jamás nos daría tiempo de avisar y evacuar a tantas gentes.

 **Saito:** Lo se… Mucha sangre inocente se derramara, es inevitable… Por ahora, necesitamos llegar con Ichirou y dar la orden en cuanto antes. El plan de la destrucción por parte de Enimishio ha comenzado…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, finalmente habían llegado a la estación de policías lo cual se estacionaron justo en la entrada principal., pero al momento de llegar…, todos escucharon un grito muy fuerte venir desde la parte de adentro…)_**

 **?:** ¡ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS!

 **Conductor:** ¡¿Escucharon eso?! ¡Ese grito vino desde adentro!

 **Saito:** ¡Si, es Ichirou!

 ** _(De inmediato todos ellos corrieron hacia adentro de la estación buscando llegar al sitio en donde provino ese grito… Y cuando finalmente llegaron, vieron a Ichirou en el piso viendo hacia arriba, viendo fijamente a un sujeto que estaba a punto de asesinarlo con una espada…)_**

 **Saito:** ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Que sucedió aquí?! Ese sujeto…

 **Conductor:** ¡Mire señor Fujita, ese sujeto es un oficial de policías! ¡¿Cómo es posible que esté haciendo esto?!

 **Saito:** Ya entiendo… Tú debes de ser el traidor que ha estado informando a Enimishio Komagata de todos nuestros movimientos… Es así a como el rápidamente se entera lo que pretendemos hacer, y se nos anticipa… Fue muy astuto de su parte contratar a policías corruptos para hacer ese tipo de trabajos…

 **?:** No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que está a punto de suceder… Todos los que trabajamos para el señor Enimishio Komagata, conocemos los riesgos y estamos dispuestos a morir por la causa…

 **Saito:** Si., lo se… Ya lo había escuchado antes por parte de otros estúpidos que han muerto a como los miserables que son… Y si no te apartas de Ichirou en estos momentos, te aseguro que compartirás ese mismo destino… Okita, Semitori., vayan y revisen el lugar… Yo me encargo de este sujeto, tengan mucho cuidado…

 ** _(Y en ese momento, el sujeto desconocido quedo viendo a Saito muy fijamente pero sin decir nada… Y después de unos instantes, Ichirou aprovecho su distracción y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, seguido por rodar lejos de él y finalmente levantarse…)_**

 **?:** **_(Maldición… No esperaba ser encontrado tan repentinamente y no tengo escapatoria de esto... Maldita sean estos sujetos, no pude cumplir con la orden de asesinar a Ichirou… Qué remedio, no permitiré que estos bastardos me atrapen para ser su títere de tortura…)_** La era del Tokugawa se levantara desde las cenizas… ¡El tiempo llegara para que todos aquellos malditos perteneciente a este gobierno Meiji muera, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y después de haber dicho eso…)_**

 **Todos:** _¡¿…?!_

 ** _(El sujeto tomo su propia espada y se atravesó el abdomen por completo quitándose la vida por sus propias manos… Todos ahí quedaron muy sorprendidos en ver la decisión que este había tomado, pero aún más sorprendidos quedaron al escuchar esas extrañas palabras salir de su boca justo antes de suicidarse…)_**

 **Conductor:** Que sujeto más absurdo este. ¿Cómo puede decir que la era Tokugawa volverá? ¡Esa si es una locura!

 **Saito:** ¿Lo crees? **_(¿Que habrá querido decir con eso? Al parecer esto es más grande de lo que imaginábamos… ¿Pero que será?)_**

 ** _(Y después de toda esa conmoción, verificaron a que toda el área estuviese segura lo cual no encontraron rastros de nada ni nadie más... Ichirou se encontraba a solas en esos momentos de la noche y de esa manera querían aprovechar el tiempo para asesinarlo... Al parecer se habían enterado de que era muy importante para Saito, y lo ayudaba mucho en todo lo que quería realizar en contra de Enimishio y su plan destructivo… Luego todos se sentaron por un momento para poder poner las cosas en orden... Saito le explico a Ichirou lo ocurrido y todo lo que habían descubierto sobre el plan de Enimishio Komagata y las plantas medicinales... De inmediato dio la orden de colocar a todos aquellos oficiales en sus respectivos lugares, justo a como lo habían planeado desde mucho antes...)_**

 **Saito:** Quiero a todos esos oficiales para el amanecer…

 **Ichirou:** Así será señor Fujita…

 ** _(Luego de haber conversado con Ichirou y puesto todo en orden… Saito había enviado al oficial que conducía el carruaje para conseguir ayuda confiable a lo que todos esperaron a que volvieran… Y después de una larga espera, cinco oficiales de alto rango fueron asignados como forma de protección para Ichirou… Saito simplemente les dio las recomendaciones necesarias y las ordenes a seguir... Luego sin más que decir se marchó camino a Tokyo a muy tarde horas de la noche… El tiempo iba avanzando, y después de varias horas… Finalmente habían llegado a Tokyo, a la estación de policías en donde Saito estaba a cargo…)_**

 **Saito:** Es muy tarde, pero intentemos descansar un poco. Mañana tendremos un largo día que comenzara a muy tempranas horas de la mañana…

 ** _(Y de esa manera termino esa agitada noche… Con muy poco descanso y mucho en que pensar… Las horas seguían avanzando, y antes de poder darnos cuenta., finalmente había amanecido… Saito y los demás estaban listos para comenzar sus labores… Pero ellos no eran los únicos preparados para comenzar a poner en marchas sus planes… Por otro lado, en el escondite de Enimishio Komagata…)_**

 **Iemochi:** ¡Señor Enimishio, todos estamos listos para comenzar nuestro ataque!

 **Enimishio:** Bien… Entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y comencemos con la diversión… Jmjmjmjmjmjm…. **_(He pasado escondido por tanto tiempo, esperando muy pacientemente a que llegara este momento… Planeando todo con mucho cuidado y esmero… ¡Pero finalmente el tiempo ha llegado para comprobar quien es el guerrero más fuerte y tomar mi venganza! Mi sangre hierbe por dentro, ya no puedo esperar más…)_** ¡TODOS EN MARCHA!

 **Nuevo Juppongatana:** ¡Si señor!

 **Shinjo:** ¡Ja, hasta que llegó la hora de divertirse en grande!

 **Kyukinaji:** ¡Vamos Hayami, terminemos con esto en cuanto antes!

 **Hayami:** Jm… ¡Nunca me ha gusta que me des ordenes Kyu, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos!

 **Satoshi:** Por fin podremos luchar sin discreción, mostrar nuestro verdadero poder a este maldito gobierno…

 **Takuya:** Finalmente ha llegado la hora de mostrar de lo que somos capaz hermano…, andando…

 **Minatsu:** ¡Si, por fin., jajajajajaja que emoción! ¡Ya quiero dejarle saber a este gobierno y todo aquellos que se pongan de su lado lo que realmente siento y muero por expresar! Jajajajajaja!

 **Tetsuya:** Bien, aquí es en donde nos separamos… No olviden todo lo que hablamos, ustedes saben en dónde estaré… Demostrémosle a estos tontos samuráis de lo que nuestro clan es capaza de hacer…

 **Kazuki:** Aun pienso que es una tontería que nos separemos, pero tú sabrás porque lo haces Tetsuya. Y descuida, nuestras habilidades se darán a conocer…

 **Yamato:** Bien, estamos listos Tetsuya… Acabemos con esto de una buena vez y nos reuniremos en donde acordamos…

 **Serizawa:** El tiempo de acabar con esos traidores ha llegado Nishiki…

 **Nishiki:** Así es Serizawa… ¿Intentemos divertirnos al máximo con eso, si? Jajajajaja…

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Qué bien! ¡A divertirnos muchachos, jajajajajaja!

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Ja! ¡Llego la hora de hacer un poco de ejercicios!

 **Kamatari:** **_(Esta vez no pretendo fallarle al señor Enimishio a como me sucedió con el señor Shishio… No, no esta vez… ¡Juro que daré mi propia vida por llevar acabo esta misión y redimir mis errores del pasado!)_**

 ** _(En ese momento Iemochi salió de inmediato hacia la parte trasera del viejo templo… Y con una manta de color roja, dio la señal de ataque a un muy extenso y numeroso ejército esperando por sus órdenes… Estaba agitando la manta roja de izquierda a derecha, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente todos los soldados comenzaron a gritar con mucha exaltación y emoción… Todos salieron del lugar para cumplir con el caos que se le fue encomendado… Pero mientras todos salían…)_**

 **Oficial Espía 1:** Miren muchachos, ahí vienen… Demos el aviso…

 **Oficial Espía 2:** Si, hazlo de una vez…

 ** _(Y por otro lado mientras todo eso ocurría…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Mira Kenshin, este lugar tiene una puerta en el piso que parece ser un camino subterráneo…

 **Kenshin:** Si Kaoru, así parece… Creo que esto nos será de mucha utilidad si las cosas llegasen a ponerse mal en este lugar y somos atacados… Claro, esperando a que eso no ocurra…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Entremos y veamos hacia donde nos lleva, si?

 ** _(En ese momento, Kenshin y yo entramos en un corredor bastante estrecho y caminamos por un corto tiempo… Y al llegar a su final, encontramos unas escaleras con otra puerta arriba de ella… Subimos y abrimos la puerta, y al salir de ahí… Notamos como habíamos salido del inmenso terreno que estábamos ocupando como escondite… Nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de él, en una área con el césped muy crecido como a dos cuadras de ahí… Aparentemente era una ruta de escape, por cualquier emergencia en el lugar... También note como la puerta solo tenía acceso para abrirse por la parte inferior de ella, claro… Aunque lamentablemente lo notamos muy tarde porque al salir, cerramos la puerta y nos quedamos afuera., teniendo que caminar de regreso hacia el lugar por la parte de afuera…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Mmmmm… Que tonta, creo que debimos fijarnos mejor…

 **Kenshin:** Jajajajajaja, no te preocupes Kaoru., volvamos de inmediato.

 ** _(Todos estábamos muy ocupados en nuestros propios asuntos… El Maestro Seijuro se encontraba bajo un enorme árbol, sentado y pensando un poco… Mientras que Sanosuke y el capitán Sagara estaban entrenando un poco en la parte trasera del lugar… Katsu estaba En el techo del salón principal, muy ocupado con sus cosas… Kenji y las chicas estaban jugando, a como de costumbre… El Doctor Gensai estaba trabajando arduamente junto a Megumi, intentando formula algún tipo de medicina especial para utilizar en esta batalla… Kenshin y yo, bueno… Caminando como tontos de regreso al lugar… Y al llegar al lugar, Katsu nos abrió la puerta… Ya que nos había notado acercarnos desde lejos…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¿Acaso están practicando sus trucos de magia? Creo no equivocarme cuando no hace mucho los vi aquí adentro del terreno.

 **Kenshin:** Jajajajaja, lo que pasa es que…

 **Kaoru:** ¡Espera Kenshin!

 **Kenshin:** ¿Mmmm?

 **Kaoru:** Veras Katsu, lo que pasa es que estábamos practicando movernos sigilosamente con una nueva puerta subterránea que encontramos en la parte de adentro de estas instalaciones y…

 **Katsu:** Ya veo… ¿Ustedes también se quedaron afuera al cerrar la puerta, no es así?

 ** _(Bajando los hombros y las manos, con el rostro muy sonrojado y los ojos cerrados…. Saque el aliento y respondí…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Si…

 **Katsu:** ¡Jajajajajaja, lo sabía! Pero en eso tienes mucha razón Kaoru, es un buen pasadizo en el que podemos ocupar en cualquier emergencia., al menos para aquellos que no pueden luchar.

 **Kenshin:** ¡Jajajajajaja, con que ya lo sabias Katsu! Ya ves Kaoru, siempre es mejor salir con la verdad. ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Kaoru:** ¡Cállate Kenshin!

 ** _(En ese momento tome a Kenshin por el collarín de su vestimenta, y lo arroje muy fuertemente hacia una de las paredes que habían ahí…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Ooorooooo…. Creo que Kaoru tiene más fuerza que yo, mmmm…

 ** _(Y así fueron avanzando las horas, todos muy ocupados… Por otro lado en Tokyo, las cosas en el Akabeco estaban tranquilas, al menos así parecían estar… Eran las dos de la tarde para ser exacta y el lugar estaba lleno de clientes… Tsubame estaba barriendo adentro del lugar, pero poco a poco, avanzando hacia afuera…)_**

 **Tsubame:** **_(Que día más tranquilo el que hemos tenido hoy… En realidad no pareciera que estamos en peligro… Es una verdadera lástima que las cosas no puedan permanecer así siempre…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento mientras Tsubame estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos de tranquilidad, escucho los gritos de varias personas por la parte de afuera del Akabeco… Enseguida corrió para ver lo que ocurría, y al llegar…)_**

 **Tsubame:** ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Que es todo esto?!

 ** _(De inmediato corrió hacia adentro en busca de Yahiko quien se encontraba en la parte trasera del lugar, en su pequeño Dojo sentado y meditando… En ese momento entro de manera muy escandalosa gritando su nombre…)_**

 **Tsubame:** ¡Yahiko! ¡Yahiko!

 **Yahiko:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede Tsubame, porque estas tan alterada?

 ** _(Tsubame con una rostro muy pálido y muy aterrada, le contesto a Yahiko…)_**

 **Tsubame:** ¡Yahiko, ya están aquí!

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Que! ¡¿Están aquí?!

 **Tsubame:** ¡Sí! ¡Estaba barriendo afuera cuando repentinamente escuche unos gritos, inmediatamente decidí ver que ocurría y al salir., vi que había alrededor de cincuenta sujetos vestidos de ninjas en toda la parte de enfrente!

 ** _(Yahiko tomo su espada muy rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia afuera de inmediato…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Tsubame, encárgate de los demás aquí y que no intenten hacer nada en contra de ellos. Esos sujetos matarían a cualquiera sin compasión alguna, toma a Tae y a los demás clientes e intente permanecer aquí dentro de las instalaciones. ¡Vamos!

 **Tsubame:** ¡Sí!

 **Yahiko:** **_(¡¿Maldición, que esta ocurriendo aquí?! ¡Imagine que nos atacarían, pero no tan pronto!)_** ¡¿AH?!

 ** _(Al salir, Yahiko vio a todos esos soldados ninjas esparcidos por toda el área causando destrozos y caos con las personas y viviendas que se encontraban en esa calle… Era una escena muy aterradora de presenciar…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(¡Esto no luce nada bien! Rayos, tendré que acabar con todos los que pueda por mi propia cuenta, pero no podre moverme de este lugar o de lo contrario pondría en riesgo a Tae, Tsubame y a todos los que se encuentran aquí adentro… ¡Sin embargo todas esas personas están siendo atacadas por esos bastardos, no me queda de otra más que ayudarlos!)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Yahiko desenvaino su espada y estaba listo para luchar… Fue cuando uno de los soldados hablo y les aviso a otros de ellos mismos…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¡¿Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?! ¡Miren compañeros, ese debe de ser uno de los sujetos que el señor Enimishio Komagata nos dijo que encontraríamos aquí! ¡Este es el restaurante que nos indicó, y él debe de ser el sujeto llamado Yahiko! ¿O no es así amigo?

 **Yahiko:** ¡Grrrrrrr!

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¡Si así es, él debe de ser! ¡Es el único samurái de aquí, y al parecer nos estaba esperando! ¡Vamos chicos, divirtámonos un poco con él y luego destrozaremos el lugar!

 ** _(Era terrible… Todos ellos sabían quién era Yahiko… Al parecer Enimishio Komagata se tomó el tiempo para dar detalles a su masivo ejercito sobre quienes eran sus enemigos… La verdadera batalla ha comezado…)_**


	62. Acto: 58

**_Acto 58: ¡Yahiko, Un Descendiente Samurái Muy Orgulloso!_**

 ** _(Y después de tanta espera, finalmente los problemas habían llegado para todos nosotros… Milagrosamente Saito había sobrevivido aquella explosión en las instalaciones gubernamentales en donde este junto a Okita y Eiji, estaban inspeccionando aquellas misteriosas plantas... Pero la búsqueda no fue en vano ya que finalmente descubrieron aquel macabro plan que Enimishio Komagata estaba llevando a cabo con dicha empresa extranjera "Plants Are Life", y el comercio de sus plantas medicinales cual resulto ser una trampa mortal para todo aquel que posea dichas plantas, ya que estaban equipadas con explosivos para causar destrucción masiva en diferentes puntos del país... Todo esto hizo que Saito tomara la decisión en movilizar a sus tropas, y poner en marcha su plan de defensa… Pero todos ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al regresar a la estación de policías y ver que un policía corrupto bajo las órdenes de Enimishio, estaba por asesinar a Ichirou ya que es de mucha utilidad para Saito... Sin embargo, todos llegaron justo a tiempo para detenerlo y descubrir que era uno de los tantos traidores dentro de la misma policía... Y aunque terminara por quitarse su propia vida con el afán de no ser capturado, todos quedaron muy pensativos con sus últimas palabras quien expresaba con mucha seguridad sobre el retorno de la era Tokugawa... Por otro lado, Yahiko no tuvo mucha suerte ya que en medio de tener un día tan tranquilo y pacífico, una gran cantidad de soldados ninjas hicieron su aparición para destruir el Akabeco y lugares aledaños… Aunque sus ataques serian dirigidos principalmente a Yahiko, por ser señalado como uno de los tantos enemigos de Enimishio…)_**

 **Tsubame:** ¡Tae, ya llegaron!

 **Tae:** ¡¿Qué, tan pronto?!

 **Tsubame:** ¡Si, justo en estos momentos! ¡Yahiko se encuentra afuera intentando enfrentarlos!

 ** _(En esos momentos, todos quedaron viendo a Tsubame de manera muy extraña pero sin decirle nada... Más bien estaban comentándose cosas entre ellos mismos y preguntándose a que se refería con que "Llegaron"... Pero Tae no perdió el tiempo y les explico a todos lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo para luego pedirles que intentaran guardar la calma... Les aconsejo que todos fueran a la parte trasera del lugar hacia uno de los cuartos que habían preparado para dicho encuentro y así poder ocultarse y esperar un poco mientras intentaban llamar a la policía de alguna manera... Poco después, todos comprendieron e hicieron caso a las advertencias de Tae y Tsubame sin seguir cuestionando… Pero por la parte de afuera, las cosas estaban agitándose aún más…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Maldición, son muchos de ellos… No hay manera de poder encargarme de tantos adversarios al mismo tiempo, especialmente sin poder moverme de la entrada principal pero… Necesito pensar en algo pronto, o de lo contrario seré blanco fácil… ¿Me pregunto qué hará Kenshin en una situación así?)_**

 **Soldado Líder:** ¡Si amigos, es el! ¡Ese farsante que miran ahí es Yahiko Myojin, uno de los enemigos más grande del señor Enimishio!

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¡Es cierto y miren, tiene su espada en mano! ¡Al parecer piensa que puede enfrentarse a todos nosotros al mismo tiempo! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** Aguarden, él está protegiendo ese lugar... Recuerden que el señor Iemochi nos dijo que el Acabeko era uno de los tantos nidos de ratas con lo que tenemos que acabar…

 ** _(Yahiko, con un rostro extremadamente preocupado, no decía nada y solo estaba en guardia., listo para cualquier ataque…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Saben todo sobre nosotros… Saben del Acabeko, de mí y todos los demás… Esto no es bueno, no sé cómo rayos voy hacer para detenerlos… Pero sea a como sea, no dejare que pasen, así tenga que…. ¡¿AH?!)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, a Yahiko se le vino a la mente los recuerdos de aquellos consejos que Kenshin le dio al momento de despedirse…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_("Recuerda Yahiko, no olvides conservar la calma en todo momento... No pienses en sacrificar tu vida en el agitamiento de la batalla, o terminaras por perderla… Mantente fuerte por aquellos que proteges y jamás te rindas…" Kenshin tiene razón, no debo pensar en sacrificar mi vida. Al contrario… ¡Este es el inicio de mi lucha, y comprobare que soy un guerrero digno de esta espada, digno de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin y digno de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi!)_**

 **Soldado Líder:** Si, tienes mucha razón compañero... ¡Ya veremos si puede defender este lugar por si solo! ¡Te destrozaremos maldito insecto!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Adelante, si piensan poder acabar con migo tan fácilmente, más vale que se preparen ya que yo, el gran Yahiko Myojin les mostrare que con migo es más que suficiente para acabar con simple basuras a como ustedes! **_(Bien, intentare acabar con cada oponente de manera rápida utilizando solo pocos metros del área como campo de lucha pero sin perder de vista la entrada del Acabeko… Seguiré luchando de esa manera porque estoy seguro que si el resto de ellos miran que acabe con sus secuaces tan fácilmente, se dejaran venir y así dejaran de causar destrozos y caos a toda esta gente… Si…, así lo hare!)_** ¡EN GUARDIA, AAAAAAAH!

 ** _(Por otro lado, en la estación de policías, Saito estaba sosteniendo una junta extremadamente importante con las cabezias de alto rango en el cuerpo policial… Este ya les había explicado la situación de manera muy detallada, y había enviado a todos a que ocuparan sus puestos de luchas asignados por él mismo…)_**

 **Saito:** Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Recuerden que si ven a alguien sospechoso, investíguenlo y den aviso para evitar correr riesgos innecesarios. Estamos en una batalla a muerte en contra de Enimishio Komagata y su gran organización de asesinos, no tendrán compasión con nadie. ¡Andando!

 **Todos:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Y de esa manera, todos estaban listos para salir a sus puestos…)_**

 **Okita:** Oye Saito. Se supone que tenías que avisarle a Himura sobre todo esto desde muy temprano hoy, creo que será mejor que te vayas ya.

 **Saito:** Si Okita, así es. El estar esperando a que todos estos sujetos se reúnan aquí, hizo que se perdiera mucho tiempo. Necesito salir en cuanto antes, ya veremos que tiene que decir Battousai sobre todo esto.

 **Okita:** Si, porque no creo que pensara estar ahí en ese lugar tan tranquilo, esperando a que todo esto pase mientras el mundo entero se va al infierno.

 **Saito:** Battousai ha cambiado mucho en su manera de pensar. Y a pesar de que sus habilidades siguen siendo extremadamente buenas, ya no es aquel sujeto con instintos asesinos que siempre estaba listo para sostener un duelo a muerte. Pero te aseguro que no se quedara tranquilo, especialmente sabiendo que gente inocente corre peligro. Además, es posible que ya tenga algo en mente como sugerencia en contra de Enimishio. Creo que volveremos a trabajar juntos a como lo hicimos en aquella batalla de Makoto Shishio. Aunque sé que a él nunca la ha gustado mucho la idea, tampoco a mi…

 **Okita:** Es muy extraño ver en como todos terminamos en el mismo equipo… ¿No lo crees así Saito? A mi parecer, no solo Himura ha cambiado su manera de pensar drásticamente. ¡Pero creo que todo resulto mejor de esta manera, jajajajaja!

 **Saito:** Como sea, en fin… Recuerda mantenerte siempre alerta Okita.

 **Okita:** No te preocupes por los de aquí Saito, no olvides con quien estás hablando. Mejor preocúpate tú en regresar con vida.

 **Eiji:** Suerte señor Saito y espero que regrese pronto. Mucho cuidado…

 ** _(Y después de dicha junta, Saito partió inmediatamente de la estación en busca de Kenshin... Este quería compartir con el todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez en que se vieron al igual que la decisión realizada para poner su plan de defensa en marcha… Pero esta vez decidió ir solo, ya que había dejado a Okita y a Eiji en cargo de la seguridad de la estación de policías mientras el volviera de ver a Kenshin... En la estación habían quedado siete oficiales, lo cual se mantenían en máxima alerta en todo momento, listos para avisar de cualquier peligro... Pero en ese momento, en un lugar muy lejos de ahí, diversas cosas estaban sucediendo… Aunque aparentemente todo estaba en orden, por ahora…)_**

 **Okina:** ¿Estás seguro en querer hacer eso Cho? Es decir, queda muy poco tiempo para el enfrentamiento., y salir por ahí a merodear por las calles puede resultar muy peligroso y lo sabes.

 **Cho:** Si, ya lo sé. Pero necesito asegurarme en que si la dejé ahí. Es mi favorita espada, y no luchare a gusto sin ella. Nos vemos más tarde…

 **Misao:** ¡Es un tonto! ¡Sabe muy bien en la terrible situación que nos encontramos, y aun así decide actuar de manera imprudente!

 **Okina:** En fin… Cho sabe a la perfección que todos aquí estamos en peligro, incluyéndolo a él por rechazar la invitación de Enimishio a que se uniera a su clan de asesinos. Pero peor aún el saber que nos dijo todo y ahora va en contra de él…

 **Misao:** ¡Si, es un tonto! Por cierto, no he visto a Aoshi en todo el día. ¿Sabes en donde esta abuelo?

 **Okina:** No, yo tampoco lo he visto en todo lo que va del día. Aunque supongo que debe de estar entrenando o algo por el estilo. Lo he visto muy apartado últimamente y me pregunto si todo estará bien con él. Tengo algunas cosas de la cuales me gustaría hablarle.

 **Shiro:** Aoshi está meditando en el mismo lugar en donde siempre acostumbra hacerlo. Dejo dicho que luego vendrá por aquí, al parecer ya no piensa entrenar más y solo quiere organizar sus ideas. Bueno, al menos algo así me dijo…

 **Misao:** Ya veo, me parece muy bien…

 **Okina:** Bien… **_(Si, Aoshi ha estado muy distante en estos días… Supongo que debe de estar muy ansioso por luchar... Pero más que eso, debe de estar muy preocupado por la seguridad de todos aquí… En especialmente la seguridad de Misao... Al fin y al cabo somos su familia…)_**

 ** _(Y después de eso, justo antes de salir del Ahoya…)_**

 **Oficial De Policías:** ¿Buenas tardes., se encuentra el señor Okina en estos momentos?

 **Cho:** Si, aguarde un momento que enseguida lo llamo… Ah, que fastidio., justo cuando estaba por salir…

 ** _(Cho regreso junto a Okina y le aviso de que un oficial de policías lo estaba buscando… Poco tiempo tardo antes de enterarse en que el oficial estaba ahí bajo las órdenes de Saito, quien lo había enviado para avisarles sobre el aterrador descubrimiento que hizo a cerca del plan de Enimishio y sus famosas plantas medicinales... Les dejo muy en claro en que si pretendían sobrevivir a esta lucha, más vale que estén preparados para ser atacados en cualquier momento, ya que al descubrir el plan macabro que pretendían llevar a cabo, seguramente terminarían por realizar sus ataques prematuramente… Todos ahí, incluyendo a Cho., quedaron muy sorprendidos…)_**

 **Misao:** Abuelo…

 **Okina:** Esto no puede ser… Todos aquí estamos en grave peligro. ¡Shiro, ve y dile a los demás que se preparen para la lucha! ¡Misao, busca a Aoshi y llévale esta carta., debe de saber sobre esto inmediatamente! ¡El momento para combatir en contra de Enimishio y sus asesinos ha llegado! **_(No dejare que nadie muera aquí, no mientras yo siga con vida… Hemos estado preparándonos para este momento, y finalmente ha llegado… Retomare mis armas y mi antiguo uniforme de combate para representar a Los Oniwabanshu una vez más… Mi familia…)_**

 **Cho:** Entonces será mejor que me vaya ya, enseguida volveré… Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, pero si nos atacan en estos momentos y no tengo con migo mi espada favorita., no podré dar lo mejor de mí. Hasta luego…

 **Okina:** Entiendo Cho, pero no lo olvides… Todos aquí estamos en grave peligro, y la lucha ha comenzado.

 **Cho:** Si…

 ** _(Y después de eso, Cho recorrió las calles en busca de regresar a su vivienda… Al parecer había olvidado su espada favorita, la espada creada por el famoso Shakku Arai llamada Hakujin No Tachi., aquella peligrosa espada cuyo hoja era tan delgada y larga, que le permitía maniobrarla a su entero gusto., haciéndolo muy peligroso en ataques lejanos y certeros… Fue avanzando poco a poco, hasta finalmente llegar al lugar, pero…)_**

 **Cho:** ¿Ah? **_(¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? La puerta está abierta… Estoy seguro que la cerrar muy bien antes de irme… Mmmm…, me pregunto si aquellos infelices finalmente han decidido visitarme…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento, Cho decide entrar de manera muy sigilosa... Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta entra por la puerta principal del terreno… Al entrar, se fija rápidamente para todas partes muy cuidadosamente pero este aun no veía a nadie… Luego decide entrar a su vivienda, lo cual pudo notar al instante en que sus cosas estaban regadas por todas partes., la casa era un completo desastre…)_**

 **Cho:** Mmmmm… ¿Que demonio sucedió aquí? Me pregunto si esto fue obra de esos buenos para nada hombres de Enimishio, o será que pequeño ladronzuelos entraron al lugar mientras yo no me encontraba... En fin, más vale que me dé prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

 **?:** ¡¿O será que alguien aún sigue aquí, no lo crees?! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Cho:** ¡¿Qué?!

 ** _(Repentinamente Cho escucho una voz por detrás de él, quien le hablo de manera muy burlesca… Y en cuanto Cho pudo voltear su mirada para ver quién era, sintió un gran impacto en su rostro quien hizo que saliera lanzado con mucha fuerza hacia atrás, causando que saliera volando por una de las ventanas de su vivienda y cayendo en la parte de afuera…)_**

 **Cho:** Aaaarrr… Cof, cof… Eso sí me dolió… Cof, cof, cof… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

 ** _(Y de manera muy aturdida, Cho se encontraba tirado boca abajo levantándose lentamente del piso... Estaba tosiendo y escupiendo un poco de sangre, pero mientras se levantaba, nuevamente escucha la voz de ese sujeto salir de su vivienda…)_**

 **?:** ¿Cho Sawage, no es así? ¡¿Dime cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido en rechazar la invitación del gran señor Enimishio?! ¿Crees que puedes rechazar su oferta y quedar como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Ja! ¡Pues te equivocas maldito traidor, ahora ha llegado el tiempo de pagar por tu estupidez!

 **Cho:** ¿Con que el señor Enimishio, eh? Si, lo suponía… Pero bien, creo que no tengo otra opción más que encargarme de ti. Enseguida te regresare el saludo que me acabas de dar, ya lo veras…

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡JA! ¡Mi nombre es Iron Fist Jim _(Puño De Acero Jim)_ y vengo desde Estados Unidos! ¡Déjame decirte que hasta el día de hoy, jamás he perdido ni un solo combate! ¡Soy de la división de peso completo en la federación de boxeo profesional a nivel mundial, y pronto te darás cuenta porque esos inútiles no me permiten seguir luchando más en la federación y la razón por qué fui elegido por el señor Enimishio para formar parte de su Nuevo Juppongatana!

 **Cho:** Ya veo… Con que vienes desde muy lejos y todo solo para morir aquí… ¡Bastardo, no dejare que me sorprendas de nuevo, más vale que te prepares para morir! **_(Maldición, ese sujeto me dio un golpe extremadamente fuerte que incluso aun siento mis piernas un poco temblorosas… Pero necesito encargarme de el en cuanto antes, aunque admito que sería más divertido poder obtener mi espada favorita. Sé que este sujeto debe de tener más trucos bajo sus mangas de lo que se puede ver a simple vista., de lo contrario alguien no sería tan estúpido en querer enfrentar a un espadachín con sus manos vacías… Mmmm, qué remedio… Tendré que ser muy precavido al enfrentarlo y no tomarlo a la ligera a como me paso con Battousai hace muchos años atrás…)_**

 ** _(Y en el momento en que Cho logra a levantarse por completo, este decide preparase para el combate y desenvaina una de sus espadas que lleva en su espalda en forma de cruz… Escupe por última vez y con un rostro muy enfadado, se pone en guardia… Los pies bien separados teniendo el pie izquierdo por delante y sostiene su espada con ambas manos de forma vertical…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡PREPARATE!

 ** _(Por otro lado regresando a Tokyo en el Acabeko y volviendo justo en el momento en que Yahiko había formulado un plan de batalla para contrarrestar a los soldados causando caos… Este de igual manera había desenvainado su espada y la sostenía con ambas manos de manera vertical…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Bien, que así sea…)_** ¡Aquí vamos!

 **Soldado Líder:** ¡Mátenlo!

 **Soldados:** ¡SIIII!

 ** _(Y después de dar la orden, diez soldados se dejan ir por encima de Yahiko muy rápidamente con sus espadas en manos… Todos ellos formaban una especie de aro por alrededor de Yahiko, con el afán de cerrar su paso por si quería huir... El soldado más cerca de él, dio un fuerte salto y se lanza sobre Yahiko con una estocada dirigida hacia su rostro… Mientras tanto, el soldado a cargo se queda atrás y observa la lucha, esperando a que asesinen a Yahiko rápidamente…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡JAAAAAAH!

 ** _(En ese momento, Yahiko esperó muy pacientemente a que el primer soldado llegase lo suficientemente cerca para responder… Repentinamente da un fuerte grito y a una enorme velocidad, este se lanza hacia el piso y rueda hacia su lado derecho haciendo que los soldados fallen con sus ataques… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yahiko se levanta y se coloca por la parte trasera del primer soldado que había lanza su estocada… Y con mucha fuerza, lanza un sablazo en forma horizontal cual logra impactarlo el área izquierda de sus costillas, haciendo que este salga impulsado hacia arriba por los aires y cayendo fuertemente lejos de todos ellos inconsciente…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¡AAAAAAH!

 ** _(Luego sin decir nada y usando una cadena de movimientos continuos, Yahiko salta fuertemente y se deja ir por encima del segundo soldado más cercano a él…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¡¿Aaaaah?!

 ** _(En ese momento, dicho soldado fue impactado por Yahiko con mucha fuerza en su hombro derecho quien descendía desde arriba para hacer que este se estrelle contra el piso muy bruscamente, dejándolo inconsciente al instante…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 3:** ¡Maldito!

 ** _(Y justo después de caer y tocar el piso, Yahiko flexiono sus rodillas para nuevamente salir impulsado y lanzarse directamente hacia el tercer sujeto, pero esta vez lo golpea justo en la frente fuertemente con la parte trasera de su espada… Inmediatamente fue lanzado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, impactando a otros tres soldados en su camino, dejando inconsciente únicamente al soldado quien golpeo en su frente…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 4:** ¡¿Con que te crees muy listo, eh?! ¡Vamos, ataquémoslo al mismo tiempo!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Malditos, no se saldrán con las suyas!

 ** _(Y después de haber dicho eso, cinco soldados más se dejaron ir rápidamente para atacar a Yahiko al mismo tiempo justo a como lo planearon… Sin embargo en ese momento también se estaban poniendo en pies aquellos que fueron impactados primeramente… Fue cuando Yahiko empieza a colisionar espadas con todos ellos, desviando y esquivando sus ataques muy rápidamente…)_**

 **Soldado Líder:** ¡Ese maldito infeliz cree que puede ridiculizarnos así de fácil! Ya verás…

 ** _(Mientras tanto, en la parte de adentro del Acabeko todos podían escuchar de manera muy clara los choques de espadas entre los soldados y Yahiko…)_**

 **Tsubame:** Me pregunto cómo estará Yahiko… No quiero seguir esperando, necesito saber…

 **Tae:** ¡No Tsubame, ni se te ocurra salir! Yahiko sabe cuidarse solo y tú simplemente serias un estorbo para él. Claramente dijo que nos quedáramos aquí adentro, confiemos en él y esperemos un poco más.

 **Tsubame:** Pero…

 **Tae:** Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no podemos intervenir en su lucha. Demos un poco más de tiempo y luego buscaremos la manera en como servirle de ayuda, aunque en realidad no sabría cómo pero ya veremos qué podemos hacer. **_(Que situación más caótica... Pobre Yahiko, espero se encuentre bien…)_**

 ** _(Mientras tanto, Yahiko seguía luchando fuertemente con los soldados y ya había acabado con muchos de ellos, aunque ya se miraba un poco agotado por luchar sin cesar…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Maldición, son muchos… Necesito acabar con todos estos sujetos en cuanto antes…)_**

 ** _(Sin embargo entre más luchaba y veía que caían los enemigos, más soldados se sumaban en contra de Yahiko… Poco a poco los soldados ninjas se iban enterando en que Yahiko estaba acabando con ellos, y muchos dejaron de causar caos en los alrededores con el afán de atacarlo también… Pero mientras la ardua lucha continuaba, el soldado líder esperaba la oportunidad perfecta… Fue cuando de repente le arroja una lanza con muchas fuerzas que iba dirigida directamente al abdomen de Yahiko… Pero en tanto movimiento, este faya su objetivo y evita una herida mortal… Sin embargo logra a herirlo en su pierna derecha, clavándole la lanza por completo…)_**

 **Soldado Líder:** ¡JA! ¡Te lo merecías por querer jugar el papel de héroe, jajajajajaja!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Aaaaah!

 ** _(Inmediatamente Yahiko cae de rodillas sosteniéndose la herida de la estocada!)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Rayos… Por estar luchando contra tantos adversarios al mismo tiempo, no me percate en que aquel sujeto estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacarme… ¿Que voy hacer? Si no continuo luchando estos sujetos me mataran pero… Tsubame y los demás… No…)_**

 ** _(Y momentos después de haber visto a Yahiko car de rodillas, los soldados decidieron continuar atacándolo… Esta vez uno de ellos se acercó por su lado izquierdo y lo patio en el rostro, haciéndolo caer por completo en el piso…)_**

 **Solado Ninja:** Si… Así debe de ser… Arrástrate en el piso maldito gusano, jajajajaja…

 **Soldado Líder:** ¡Se los dije, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que acabáramos con él, jajajajajaja! El señor Enimishio Komagata estará muy complacido…

 ** _(Y mientras Yahiko estaba boca abajo en el piso tirado, nuevamente se le vino aquel recuerdo y consejo de Kenshin… Muchos soldados se le estaban acercando, listos para acabar con el… Mientras que los demás seguían causando destrozos con todo y todos en el área…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_("Espero estés seguro de lo que haces Yahiko, y más vale que no mueras en esta batalla… Suerte… ")_** Sanosuke… ** _(No intentes ser un héroe Yahiko… Porque los tontos son los primeros en morir… Si llegan a atacarlos, sabes que estarás en graves problemas…)_** Kaoru… ** _("Recuerda Yahiko, no olvides conservar la calma en todo momento, no pienses en sacrificar tu vida en el agitamiento de la batalla o terminaras por perderla… Mantente fuerte por aquellos que proteges y jamás te rindas…")_** Kenshin… ¡JAAAAAAAH!

 ** _(Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yahiko se desprende dicha lanza de su pierna para arrojarla hacia un lado de manera muy enfadada… Y con su espada aun en mano, lanza un fuerte sablazo horizontal a las pantorrillas del soldado que tenía más cerca de él, aquel que lo había pateado en el rostro… Se pudo escuchar el sonido de huesos romperse al momento del impacto, lo cual lo hizo caer rápidamente… En ese momento Yahiko se puso de pies rápidamente para colocarse en guardia nuevamente…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Mientras pueda seguir luchando, yo., Yahiko Myojin no dejare que unos malditos bastardos a como ustedes se salgan con las suyas! ¡No permitiré que gocen con el sufrimiento de los más débiles, de aquellos que no puedan defenderse de villanos que solo buscan la manera de derramar sangre inocente! ¡Seguiré luchando y acabare con todos ustedes, así tenga que enfrentarme contra el mismo Enimishio Komagata, todo por el bien de los que buscan la paz! ¡JAAAAAAHH!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Yahiko decide lanzarse fuertemente hacia los soldados que lo rodeaba, quien a pesar de estar herido, se lanza con mucha velocidad y comienza a golpearlo uno a uno, dejándolos inconscientes casi al instante… Pero al ver esto, otros soldados comenzaban a unirse en contra de él nuevamente… Pero esta vez, Yahiko salta por encima de todos ellos, apuntando hacia una de las paredes del Acabeko… Al llegar, da un giro en los aires para asentar sus pies firmemente en dicha pared y así impulsarse con muchas fuerzas hacia donde estaba el líder de los soldados, quien se encontraba rodeado de sus compañeros…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡JAAAAAAAH!

 ** _(Yahiko aprovecho el impulso de la pared para desarrollar un poderoso ataque quien aumento su velocidad de manera relampagueante permitiéndole golpear a varios sujetos al mismo tiempo de manera extremadamente contundente, haciéndolos caer inmediatamente esparcidos por todos lados… Luego este cayo y se arrastró por varios metros con sus rodillas flexionadas debido al impulso que llevaba, pero sin perder el equilibro… Aunque lo único malo era que a medida en que este continuaba atacando de esa manera, Yahiko se cansaba más y más… Y a pesar de respirar profundamente debido al cansancio, este aún no se rendía…)_**

 **Soldados:** ¡QUEEEEEE!

 ** _(Y todos los soldados que lograron presenciar su poderoso ataque, quedaron completamente sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo un poco temerosos… Comenzaban a murmurarse entre ellos, preguntándose "Como lo hizo"., "Que fue eso" etc... Sin embargo todos estaban muy enfurecidos y decidieron agruparse nuevamente para seguir luchando contra Yahiko, hasta poder acabar con el… Y pesar en que Yahiko ya había acabado con aproximadamente treintas soldados, aún quedaban alrededor de cincuenta más…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** No se preocupen muchachos, el infeliz ya se mira cansado… Apuesto que no es fácil realizar esas técnicas en el estado en que te encuentras… ¿Estas exhausto, no es así? ¿Ah?

 **Yahiko:** **_(Él tiene razón, estoy muy cansado… Y está herida en mi pierna no ayuda en nada… Pero no debo rendirme., no ahora…)_** ¿Si quieres saber que tan cansado estoy, porque no me atacas? Te demostrare que aún tengo las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con todos ustedes, sucios bastardos…

 **Soldado Ninja:** Maldito gusano… ¿Con que aun tienes suficientes fuerzas para contestar así no? ¡Ya veremos si continuaras diciendo esas estupideces cuando acabemos contigo y con todos en ese maldito restaurante! ¡Los quemaremos vivos a todos, ya lo veras! ¡Oye ustedes, acabemos con este fastidioso farsante de una buena vez para luego quemar el lugar!

 **Todos Los Soldados Ninjas:** ¡SIIIII!

 ** _(Finalmente todos los soldados habían fijado su atención por completo en Yahiko, enfurecidos al ver en como luchaba y luchaba sin poder ser detenido… Sin embargo, no había más nadie quien ayudara a Yahiko ya que las personas aledañas habían salido despavorido del lugar, intentando salvar sus vidas de los ataques de aquellos soldados que destrozaban todo a su paso…)_**

 **Yahiko:** **_(Maldición, aquí vienen de nuevo…)_**

 ** _(En ese momento Yahiko tenía un rostro extremadamente preocupado… Simplemente se puso en guardia rápidamente y empuño su espada muy fuerte… Pero mientras todos esos soldados corrían hacia Yahiko para acabar con él, repentinamente se escucharon unos varios fuerte silbidos a lo lejos…, silbidos que se venían acercando!)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¡¿Qué es eso?!

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¡Oh no, miren., es la policía! ¡Rápido, ataquen!

 ** _(Y de pronto, un escuadrón formado de aproximadamente cuarenta oficiales había aparecido al lugar… Al parecer las mismas personas que habían huido del lugar se habían encargado de dar el aviso… En ese momento comenzó una enorme lucha entre los soldados y los policías… Yahiko, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en su rostro pudo bajar su espada por un instante para poder recuperar un poco su aliento…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Vaya, que bien... Menos mal que vinieron para ayudar…

 ** _(Pero justo en el momento en que Yahiko estaba tomando un pequeño descanso…)_**

 **? 1:** Bien… ¿Entonces divirtámonos un poco tu y yo, si? Jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Segundos después, algo muy extraño se podía escuchar en el viento… Un ruido que claramente se podía apreciar a pesar de la lucha que ocurría entre los soldados y los policías… Era un sonido igual a un objeto muy filoso partiendo el viento cuando este es agitado muy rápidamente… Pero lo más alarmante, es que eso se venía acercando a Yahiko, y el aún no se daba cuenta por tanto ruido de batalla… Pero repentinamente y de manera inesperada, alguien le pega un fuerte grito a Yahiko…)_**

 **? 2:** ¡OH NO, YAHIKO CUIDADO!

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Y en el momento en que Yahiko voltea su mirada para ver quién era justo después de escuchar dicho grito, siente un fuerte empujón que lo lanza bruscamente a unos metros de donde se encontraba de pies, haciéndolo caer al piso para arrastrase un poco… Al caer, inmediatamente escucha el estruendo de un objeto metálico aparentemente muy pesado impactar contra la pared que estaba por detrás de él…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Que rayos sucede aquí?! ¡¿AH?!

 ** _(En ese momento, Yahiko voltea a ver nuevamente y pudo notar en como una enorme hacha de doble filo había quedado clavada en dicha pared… Luego pudo ver quien le había gritado desde un inicio…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí Eiji?!

 **Eiji:** ¡Mejor dejas las preguntas para después, si es que logramos a sobrevivir al inmenso peligro que estamos por enfrentar!

 **Yahiko:** ¿Sobrevivir al peligro? ¡¿Y quién demonios se atreve a lanzar eso de manera tan cobarde?! ¡Deja de ocultarte maldito cobarde y muéstrate ya!

 ** _(Y justo después de decir eso, Yahiko se levanta y se puso en guardia nuevamente al lado de Eiji quien también estaba listo para luchar con su Kusarigama en manos… En ese instante ambos escucharon una voz hablarles desde uno de los arboles enfrente del Acabeko, a pocos metros de ahí…)_**

 **?:** Si, muy bien… Al menos eso demuestra que nos divertiremos mucho en este corto tiempo que utilizare para jugar con ustedes, jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Y después de escuchar eso… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un sujeto se les apareció justo en frente de ambos… Este tenía una postura muy recta, los pies unidos solo por los talones, los brazos flexionados mientras sostenía sus manos a la altura de su pecho quien las tenía empuñadas juntas, pero con dos dedos de cada mano apuntando hacia arriba, haciendo una especie de extraña señal con ellas…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Mis saludos para aquellos que ya están muertos pero aún no lo saben, jmjmjmjm… Mi nombre es Kazuki, y soy un ninja elite perteneciente al poderoso Clan Kage-Ni Kakurete… Y solo hay una pequeña cosa en este mundo a lo que nosotros los ninjas detestamos más por sobre todas las otras cosas que existen… ¿Saben lo que es, mmmm?

 **Yahiko:** **_(Que velocidad, no pude darme cuenta en el momento que apareció justo enfrente de nosotros…)_** ¡Eso no importa, el gran Yahiko Myojin no permitirá que se salgan con las suyas!

 **Eiji:** **_(¡¿Quién será?! ¡No conozco a este sujeto! ¡Él no estaba presente para cuando les vi los rostros a todos aquellos asesinos! ¡¿Maldita sea, cuantos asesinos tendrá bajo su poder ese cretino de Enimishio Komagata?! Sea cual sea la respuesta, este sujeto nos causara serios problemas, eso lo sé…)_** ¡Si, ustedes odiarían ser derrotados y quedarse con las ganas de apoderarse del país!

 **Kazuki:** Jm, no exactamente… Pero si detestamos a los malditos samuráis… ¡Y nada me complace más que tener la oportunidad de mandarlos al infierno! ¡Veamos si después de luchar con migo, seguirán teniendo ánimos de contestar así!

 ** _(Finalmente había llegado lo que sería el reto más grande para ambos Yahiko y Eiji, quienes mostraban aquellos rostros de gran preocupación... Pero aun así, estaban listos para esta ardua lucha y da lo mejor de sí…)_**


	63. Acto: 59

**Acto 59: ¡Rayando Los Límites! ¡Yahiko y Eiji VS El Hábil Ninja Asesino Kazuki!**

 ** _(Varios eventos muy desagradables estaban ocurriendo en diversas partes del país con nuestros amigos… Finalmente los ataques por parte de Enimishio Komagata habían dado su primer paso… Había mucha tensión en todos nosotros ya que sabíamos que el tiempo de espera para una sangrienta batalla había terminado… Pero a pesar de haber comenzado dichos ataques, nadie estaría en peor situación que nuestro amigo Yahiko y todos en el Acabeko, ya que fueron de los primeros en ser atacados y ahora se encuentran a mitad de su ardua lucha… Y es que sin previo aviso, repentinamente apareció una gran cantidad de soldados causando destrozos en el lugar a lo que a Yahiko le toco luchar por su propia cuenta de manera muy valiente… Era muy impresionante presenciar su destreza y coraje ante tal situación tan peligrosa… Sin embargo poco a poco se estaba agotando y estaba siendo abatido por tanta lucha, especialmente después de haber sido herido por el líder de todos ellos… Pero por suerte después de acabar con tantos enemigos a como pudo y a pesar de verse tan perdido, un escuadrón de policía había llegado para remediar la situación y ayudar a Yahiko… Aunque justo cundo todo se estaba estabilizando, este recibió un ataque imprevisto por parte de un enemigo aún más peligroso de lo que pensábamos… Había aparecido el agresivo Kazuki para acabar con Yahiko, uno de los tres ninja perteneciente al Clan Kage-Ni Kakurete. Fue cuando justo en ese preciso momento que también apareció Eiji, quien lo salva de una muerte segura al esquivar la pesada hacha del peligroso ninja cual queda clavada en la pared el Acabeko justo atrás de sus espaldas… Esto significa que ahora ambos están juntos en esta peligrosa lucha…)_**

 **Eiji:** **_(No conozco a ese sujeto… ¿Me pregunto cuanto asesinos más habrá contratado ese infeliz de Enimishio?)_** ¿Cómo sigues de tu herida Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** Eiji… No esta tan mal, aun puedo luchar... Aunque debo de amarrar la herida antes de que pierda más sangre pero…

 **Eiji:** Si, toma esto…

 ** _(En ese momento Eiji le había dado un pañuelo a Yahiko para que se pudiera amarrar alrededor de su herida y contener un poco el sangrado…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Ya veo, te agradezco mucho por haberme salvado la vida hace un momento. De no ser por ti, no estuviera vivo en estos instantes…

 **Eiji:** No me agradezcas aun. Será mejor que te prepares para darlo todo en esta lucha ya que este sujeto parece tener un odio muy especial por los samuráis…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Tranquilo Eiji, el gran Yahiko Myojin siempre está listo para darlo todo en la lucha, y jamás se acobarda!

 ** _(Y después de un breve instante, Yahiko se había amarrado el pañuelo en la herida de su pierna, y puesto en guardia nuevamente… El junto a Eiji quien sostenía su kusarigama en manos, estaban listo para la batalla…)_**

 **Eiji:** No dejaremos que ustedes asesinos se salgan con las suyas. ¡No permitiré que hagan de este país un lugar en donde reine el caos y la muerte! ¡Y tú junto con ese maldito de Enimishio y su organización de asesinos, deben de ser detenidos!

 **Kazuki:** Sabes… Estoy de acuerdo en que _"Ese maldito de Enimishio"_ debe de ser asesinado, jmjmjmjm…

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Ah, a qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Pero si tú trabajas para ese infeliz!

 **Kazuki:** No seas estúpido chiquillo… Nosotros los ninjas del poderoso Clan Kage-Ni Kakurete no trabajamos para nadie, especialmente un maldito samurái… Nuestro único amigo es el dinero que nos pagan al contratarnos para acabar con ratas a como ustedes… Odio a ese bastardo de Enimishio por el simple hecho de ser un samurái ingerido que se piensa superior a cualquiera... Pero debo de admitir que el bastardo nos paga muy bien, jmjmjmjm… Y eso, es suficiente para disfrutar hacerlos pedazos a ustedes o a cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino… ¡Además, tener la oportunidad de acabar con un maldito samurái, y por encima que nos paguen por hacerlo, Jajajajajajaja! Si… Hablo de ti, el inútil que salió herido por ineptos e incompetentes a como lo son estos soldados disfrazados de ninjas, jm., que insulto para nuestra arte…

 **Soldado:** ¡Aguarde señor Kazuki, yo lo ayudo!

 **Kazuki:** ¡¿Grrrrrr?!

 ** _(Y en ese momento, un soldado apareció de la nada y se dirigía hacia en donde estaba la pesada hacha de Kazuki aun clavada en la pared atrás de Yahiko y Eiji, quien tenía intenciones de sacarla y lanzársela a Kazuki para ayudarlo a recuperarla… Esta fue una idea que al parecer no le agrado en lo más mínimo, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kazuki se impulsó hacia adelante y paso por un lado de ambos Yahiko y Eiji, para llegar hacía en donde estaba el soldado justo antes de que este tocara el hacha… Y en el momento en que Yahiko y Eiji se dieron la vuelta…)_**

 **Kazuki:** ¿En realidad piensas que alguien como tu podría ayudarme? Jamás te atrevas a tocar el arma de un ninja Kage-Ni Kakurete, ahora reflexiona sobre tu estupidez en el infierno pequeño infeliz…

 **Yahiko/Eiji:** ¡¿AH?!

 ** _(Kazuki había llegado junto al soldado y lo estaba sosteniendo… O mejor dicho ahorcándolo ya que tenía su pierna derecha completamente estrechada y con su pie derecho presionando la garganta de aquel soldado contra la pared mientras al mismo tiempo este había aprovechado para sacar su espada y clavarla en la mano derecha de aquel sujeto antes de que pudiese tocar su arma…)_**

 **Yahiko:** _("¡¿Maldito, como pudo hacerle eso después de haber intentado ayudarle?!")_

 **Eiji:** _("Es muy rápido… Al parecer no nos libraremos de este sujeto tan fácilmente, si es que logramos vencerlo… Rayos"…)_

 ** _(Y después de un momento para cuando Kazuki termina de decir eso, desprendió su espada que aún seguía clavada en la pared atravesando la mano del soldado, solo para nuevamente clavársela en la frente de manera muy rápida… Fue hasta ese entonces que bajo su pierna y dejo de ahorcarlo con su pie derecho… Aun así, el sujeto quedo clavado en la pared por la espada que lo sostenía sin tocar el piso… Segundos después, Kazuki decide desprender su pesada hacha de la pared y la pone descansando en su hombro derecho…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Bien… Entonces creo que podemos comenzar la diversión… ¿No lo creen?

 ** _(Yahiko y Eiji estaban en guardia, listo para atacar… Mientras tanto, por otro lado…)_**

 **Megumi:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Oye gran tonta, en que estás pensando?!

 ** _(En ese momento mientras Megumi y yo estábamos organizando la cocina en ese lugar, por error había dejado caer un plato…, lo cual al romperse en el momento de caer asusto mucho a Megumi… Pero yo no hacía más que sostener ambas manos empuñadas fuertemente junto a mi pecho…)_**

 **Kaoru:** No se… Creo que…

 **Megumi:** Te ves un poco pálida Kaoru… ¿Segura que estas bien?

 ** _(Poco después, Sanosuke había entrado a la cocina y vio a Kaoru paralizada…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Hola chicas… ¿Que sucede con Kaoru, se ve un poco conmocionada?

 **Megumi:** No sé, repentinamente comenzó a comportarse de manera muy extraña…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Oye Kaoru, no será que estas embarazada nuevamente?

 **Kaoru:** Yahiko…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah?... ¿Yahiko?...

 **Megumi:** Ya entendí…

 **Kaoru:** No sé porque pero, presiento que Yahiko está en serios problemas… Me siento demasiada inquieta… Es una sensación que repentinamente invadió lo más profundo de mi corazón…

 **Megumi:** Si, entiendo a la perfección a que te refieres Kaoru… Pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada en lo absoluto estando en este lugar… Solo nos queda confiar en que el podrá cuidarse solo, al igual que cuidar a todos en el Akabeco… Recuerda que él ya no es un niño y tomo la decisión de hacer esto a su manera…

 **Kaoru:** Si, pero…

 **Sanosuke:** _("Kaoru se mira muy conmocionada, está temblando… ¿Serán simplemente nervios de tanta preocupación, o será que en realidad Yahiko estará en problemas? Sea cual sea que sea la razón, esto no me gusta nada…")_ Tranquila Kaoru, creo que te estas preocupando demasiado. Recuerda que Yahiko es un samurái, y muy fuerte por cierto… Creo que no deberías preocuparte de esa manera o terminaras por enfermarte…

 **Kaoru:** Te equivocas Sanosuke, esto no se debe a una simple preocupación… Siento que algo terrible está sucediendo… Sé que de la misma manera lo sentiría por cualquiera de ustedes si estuviesen en peligro ya que representan mi familia, mis seres queridos… Sé que algo anda mal con Yahiko, y no puedo quedarme aquí en este lugar tan tranquila a esperar que nos traigan malas noticias…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah, y qué quieres decir con eso, que piensas hacer? No olvides de que todos aquí estamos en grave peligro, y falta muy poco para que Enimishio comience con sus ataques…

 **Kaoru:** No me importa, pero tengo que regresar por Yahiko…

 **Megumi:** ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡Sabes que eso sería demasiado peligroso!

 ** _(Todos quedamos muy callados por un instante… Poco después, Sanosuke decidió llamar a todos para reunirnos y poder hablar sobre el asunto… Dejo muy en claro que yo me sentía sumamente preocupada y tenía intenciones de volver por Yahiko… Pero en ese momento…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo… Creo que sería muy arriesgado volver, pero aún tenemos tiempo antes de que la fecha se cumpla y Enimishio comience con sus ataques… Aunque si el presentimiento de Kaoru esta en lo correcto, significa que algo debió haber pasado, y estamos bajo más peligro de lo que podamos imaginar…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Entonces será mejor prepararnos para ser atacados en estos momentos… Desde este momento en adelante, todos nosotros tomaremos una posición de batalla en este lugar, y ahí permaneceremos en constante guardia… Así evitaremos ser sorprendidos…

 **Kenshin:** Creo que es una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo no podemos arriesgarnos al estar aquí sin hacer nada y ser sorprendidos…

 **Sanosuke:** Me parece bien, pero…

 **Megumi:** ¿Pero?...

 **Sanosuke:** Pero no cuenten con migo en estos momentos…

 **Katsu:** ¿Que pasa Sanosuke, porque no?

 **Sanosuke:** Porque yo iré a ver si Yahiko se encuentra bien… Quiero convencerme en que todo marcha en orden con ellos… A decir verdad, Kaoru me contagio con ese mal presentimiento y ahora soy yo el que también se siento inquieto…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Entonces yo también iré contigo Sanosuke…

 **Katsu:** En ese caso, yo también iré…

 **Sanosuke:** Pero si lo tres vamos, solo quedara Kenshin y el Maestro Seijuro encargado de proteger este lugar…

 **Kaoru:** ¡Y yo! ¡No olvides que sigo siendo la maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin, y se perfectamente bien a que nos enfrentamos aquí!

 **Kenshin:** No te preocupes Sanosuke, ustedes tres vayan y ayuden a Yahiko. Pensándolo bien, nosotros tres nos podemos encargar de este lugar por un momento, y no será mala idea poder brindarle apoyo a Yahiko y las personas en el Acabeko quien corre más peligro que nosotros al estar en un lugar tan fácil de llegar…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Bien, entonces esta decidió! Nosotros intentaremos convencer a Yahiko y a los demás en el Acabeko que mejor nos reunamos aquí, creo que será lo mejor para todos. Aunque me preocupan un poco ya que tienen a muchas personas bajo sus responsabilidad. Espero todo salga bien aquí mientras no estemos, intentaremos no tardar…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, todo estaba decidido… Sanosuke, Katsu y el Capitán Sagara habían empacado ciertas cosas para ir en busca de Yahiko y asegurarse en que todo estuviese bien… Y cuando todos estaban listos para partir…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya, que nostalgia me da todo esto… En realidad me siento muy extraño, pero me da un enorme gusto…

 **Katsu:** Wow, tienes razón Sanosuke… Ahora si estamos reviviendo los buenos y viejos tiempos…

 ** _(En ese momento todos nos sentíamos un poco extraños al poder presenciar aquello que tanta nostalgia le daba a Sanosuke y a Katsu… Justo antes de salir, el Capitán Sagara finalmente había decido usar su antiguo uniforme perteneciente a la famosa Tropa Sekijo, al igual que retomar sus espadas en el cinturón… Estaban listos para partir, listos para luchar…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Bien, no seguiré ocultando más mi verdadera identidad. Ha llegado el tiempo para demostrar que la Tropa Sekijo aún sigue en pies y estamos dispuestos a luchar contra aquellos que intenta robarles la paz a los demás en este país… Andando…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Megumi y los demás nos despedimos de ellos., rezando a que todo saliera bien… Aunque era un poco extraño ver al Capitán Sagara vestido así… Sentí como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido, pero me daba mucho gusto tenerlo con nosotros… Por otro lado de regreso en Tokyo…)_**

 **Okita:** Mmmm, que aburrido… Sé que Saito se va a enfadar un poco al saber que deje ir a Eiji solo… Pero insistió tanto que no quise retenerlo… En fin, espero todo este bien, de lo contrario tendré que ir por el dentro de muy poco tiempo… Mientras tanto, creo saber qué hacer para matar un poco este aburrimiento…

 ** _(Pero las cosas en el Acabeko no estaban tan tranquilas, ya que la situación con todos esos soldados luchando en contra de aquel escuadrón policial que había llevado Eiji, seguían enfrentándose fuertemente… Claramente se podía escuchar en como las espadas colisionaban unas con otras… Había gritos y sonidos de disparos por parte de las armas de fuego en cual la policía portaba… Sin embargo, a pesar de tener cierta ventaja por cargar armas de fuego, los policías estaban teniendo muchas dificultades al querer contrarrestar a tantos adversarios ya que eran superados en números… Pero en tanta conmoción, Tsubame estaba extremadamente nerviosa ya que no tenía ni la menor idea en que era lo que estaba pasando ahí afuera… Especialmente al escuchar tanto ruido y quejidos de batalla, temía mucho por la vida de Yahiko…)_**

 **Tsubame:** ¡¿Escucharon eso?! ¡Fueron disparos! ¡Creo que la policía está aquí, debemos salir e intentar ayudar a Yahiko!

 **Tae:** ¡Así parece, pero aún sigo pensando que seremos un estorbo para Yahiko., es muy peligroso! _("Aunque estoy muy preocupada por él, no sé qué es lo que estará pasando allá afuera, pero espero y se encuentre bien… Suena como toda una batalla campal"…)_ Bien… Salgamos Tsubame, pero tengamos mucho cuidado… Y por favor no vayas a cometer una tontería. ¿Está bien?

 **Tsubame:** Si, lo entiendo, vamos…

 ** _(Tae y Tsubame habían decidió salir para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y al mismo tiempo ver en que podrían ayudarle a Yahiko, ya que él estaba enfrentándose a todo este peligro por proteger a todos ahí… Mientras tanto, en la parte de afuera…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡ESTOY LISTO, PREPARATE!

 ** _(Eiji estaba agitando su kusarigama muy rápidamente, viendo a Kazuki de manera muy fija quien se encontraba casi en la puerta del Acabeko… Pero a pesar de verlo con intenciones de atacar, Kazuki no se movía del todo… En ese momento Eiji da un fuerte salto y le lanza uno de los extremos de su kusarigama directamente hacia su rostro, el extremo en donde no tenía el puñal…)_**

 **Kazuki:** ¡¿En verdad piensas hacerme daño con ese juguete pequeño tonto?! ¡¿O es que no sabes de donde se origina tu arma, idiota?!

 ** _(Y sin mover más que su brazo izquierdo, Kazuki intercepta la cadena y permite que se enrede en su antebrazo…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Este interesante objeto que piensas haber dominado es una de las especialidades de nosotros los ninjas y resulta muy ineficaz el quieres utilizarlo en alguien que ha sobrevivido un sinnúmeros de mortales combates contra dicha arma… ¡Mejor permíteme mostrarte cómo es que en realidad se utiliza!

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Ah?!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Cuidado Eiji!

 ** _(Y en cuanto la cadena termina de girar en su antebrazo izquierdo, Kazuki utiliza su tamaño y fuerza corporal para rápidamente clavar su hacha en el piso y jalar a Eiji bruscamente, haciendo que este salga impulsado hacia enfrente… En ese momento aprovecha el envión de Eiji para dar media vuelta hacia su lado izquierdo e impactarlo contra la pared a sus espaldas de manera contundente…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡HUF!

 ** _(Y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Eiji impacta la pared fuertemente hasta el punto de agrietarla para luego caer por un instante… Al parecer al momento de jalar a Eiji, su propia cadena se había enredado en su antebrazo derecho y no pudo liberarse a tiempo para evitar a que Kazuki lo estrellara contra dicha pared…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Bastardo!

 ** _(Al ver eso y de manera muy enfadada, Yahiko rápidamente se deja ir directamente hacia él, al dar un fuerte salto seguido por un fuerte grito…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu Tsui Sen!

 ** _(Pero al ver eso, Kazuki rápidamente vuelve a jalar a Eiji quien aún se encontraba aturdido y tirado en el piso para nuevamente dar otra media vuelta y lanzarlo en contra de Yahiko quien se encontraba justo a mitad de dar su salto para asestar su poderosa técnica…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Qué Rayos?!

 ** _(Impacta a Yahiko fuertemente y evita que desarrolle su ataque, haciendo que salga impulsado hacia atrás junto con Eiji, causando a que ambos cayeran fuertemente separados uno del otro…)_**

 **Yahiko/Eiji:** Cof, cof, cof…

 **** ** _(En ese momento Kazuki se de ir inmediatamente con mucha velocidad hacia en donde estaba Yahiko, quien se encontraba boca abajo en el piso un poco aturdido para colocarse por encima de él, agarrándolo fuertemente con su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello con intenciones de rompérselo hacia atrás…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Aaarrrrrrr…. Noooo….

 **Kazuki:** ¡Muere maldito samurái!

 ** _(Ambos estaban forcejeando fuertemente, pero más Yahiko quien estaba en una posición de gran desventaja, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que le rompiera el cuello…)_**

 **Tsubame:** ¡YAHIKO!

 ** _(Justo en ese momento, Tsubame, Tae y la mayoría de los clientes en el Acabeko habían salido del lugar… Es cuando ven la terrible situación que se estaba llevando a cabo con los soldados causando destrozos al igual que la fuerte batalla con Yahiko y Eiji… Sin embargo nadie podía hacer nada ya que estaban paralizados de miedo al sentirse completamente inútiles contra tal masacre en el lugar…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Vete… De, aquí…, Tsubame…

 **Kazuki:** ¡No te preocupes, que después me encargare de todos los que están ahí y are que se reúnan felizmente en el infierno, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Poco a poco, Yahiko se estaba debilitando por tanta presión y comenzaba a perder fuerzas… Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y se encontraba a punto de darse por vencido pero…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡AGUANTA YAHIKO, AAAAHHH!

 ** _(De repente Kazuki escucha un sonido muy fino de un objeto atravesando el viento muy rápidamente... Fue cuando desvía su mirada hacia atrás por un instante y ve que un puñal se dirigía directamente hacia su rostro a lo que decide soltar inmediatamente a Yahiko y rodar por el piso hacia su lado derecho de manera muy rápida… Pero aprovechando el momento de rodar, Kazuki saca un shuriken en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas y se lo arroja directamente hacia Eiji, quien al ver eso este decide repelar el ataque instintivamente para impedir que el shuriken diera en su rostro también… Sin embargo el shuriken se le clava en su antebrazo izquierdo, hiriéndolo pero evitando una muerte segura…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Ah! Maldición, es muy rápido… A este paso, jamás lo venceremos…

 **Kazuki:** Muy bien hecho maldito infeliz… Eso de atacar por las espaldas fue muy buena idea, lástima que no te diera resultado por menospreciar mis habilidades… Me entretuve un poco ya que pensé que aun seguías aturdido, es todo pero… Eso no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro… ¿Quieres que lo volvamos a intentar, mmm?

 **Yahiko:** ¡Cof, cof, cof!

 ** _(En ese momento Yahiko se levanta lentamente mientras recupera su aliento para luego ponerse en guardia junto a Eiji nuevamente…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Este sujeto es muy hábil, por poco y me rompe el cuello… No hay manera de penetrar su defensa, siempre está a la expectativa de todo… No tenemos otra opción más que combinar nuestros ataques de manera simultánea, si es que queremos terminar con él antes de que él termine con nosotros…

 **Eiji:** Entiendo, y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Yahiko…

 **Tsubame:** ¿Yahiko, te encuentra bien?

 **Yahiko:** No sigas perdiendo el tiempo Tsubame y refúgiate en el Acabeko antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Tú y Tae no deben de estar aquí afuera, es demasiado peligroso…

 **Tsubame:** Pero…

 **Yahiko:** ¡OBEDECE Y VETE DE AQUI TSUBAME!

 **Tae:** Vamos Tsubame Yahiko tiene razón, solo somos un estorbo para ellos. Si ese sujeto decide atacarnos, todos aquí moriremos. Mejor dejémoslos solos, ellos encontraran la manera de encargarse de ese sujeto. Por favor confiemos en ellos…

 **Tsubame:** Yahiko… Por favor cuídate mucho…

 ** _(Y después de eso, todos decidieron volver adentro del Acabeko. Aunque por unos instantes todos pudieron apreciar que afuera había una batalla terrible entre policías y soldados., sin dejar de mencionar el peligroso encuentro entre Yahiko, Eiji y Kazuki… En realidad no había nada de lo que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer, era una situación completamente fuera del alcance de todos…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Maldito samurái, hablas como si saldrás vivo de esta batalla… Espero que ambos estén listos, ya que esto apenas comienza., jmjmjmjmjm…. ¿Qué dicen si lo volvemos a intentar nuevamente?

 **Yahiko:** Este sujeto es muy hábil con su kempo, no quisiera ni imaginarme como será si logra a obtener sus armas… ¿Creo que será mejor mantenerlo alejado de ellas y buscar como atacarlo de manera simultánea, no lo crees Eiji?

 **Eiji:** Si, ya te dije que estoy de acuerdo contigo Yahiko. Solo que debemos de pensar en algo rápido ya que me siento un poco mareado y aturdido…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Mareado y aturdido? Pero si tu herida no se mira muy profunda…

 **Eiji:** Si, lo sé pero…

 ** _(En ese momento Yahiko lo queda viendo con sus ojos muy abiertos…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡No puede ser, entiendo lo que paso! ¡Ese sujeto te lanzo un shuriken envenenado, ese debe de ser la razón por la cual te sientes así Eiji! Maldición, más vale que terminemos con esto en cuanto antes, de lo contrario tu…

 **Eiji:** Ya veo, puede que tengas razón Yahiko… Y siendo así, será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que ya no pueda ayudarte más…

 **Yahiko:** Idiota, no me refiero a tu ayuda. En realidad no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos muera…

 ** _(Y con ojos muy enfadados, Kazuki comienza a caminar lentamente hacia en donde estaba Yahiko y Eiji, mientras respiraba profundamente por dicho enfado que sentía al verlos con ánimos de desafiarlo… Este no los deja de ver fijamente y nota en como Eiji se arranca el shuriken de su antebrazo izquierdo para arrojarlo a un lado de la calle… Ambos estaban bastante abatidos por la pelea contra este peligroso asesino, más sin embargo no tenían intenciones de rendirse…)_**

 **Eiji:** Bien, ahí viene Yahiko…

 **Yahiko:** Maldito, ya verás lo que tengo para ti… Vamos, acércate… Veras que enseguida te hare pagar eso que me hiciste hace un momento…

 ** _(Mientras tanto, por otro lado…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Espero que Yahiko y los demás en el Acabeko estén bien. Que todo esto solo sea un mal presentimiento…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Tranquilo Sanosuke, será mejor que despeje tu mente… Con tanta preocupación circulando en tu cabeza, no podrás concentrarte en el combate si acaso logran atacarnos repentinamente… Mejor démonos prisa y mantengamos nuestros corazones serenos…

 **Sanosuke:** Si, tiene razón Capitán Sagara…

 **Katsu:** No te preocupes Sano, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

 ** _(Y después de un momento, los tres avanzaban poco a poco a medida que el tiempo transcurría… Pero claro está que nadie podía negar la terrible sensación que estaban sintiendo… Sin embargo el Capitán Sagara estaba manteniendo la situación más tranquila y no permitiendo a que Sanosuke quien ya es muy impulsivo, perdiera la paciencia… Aunque era muy preocupante el saber cuál era la terrible realidad y la amarga situación por la que Yahiko y Eiji estaban atravesando… Solo espero que lleguen a tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…)_**


	64. Acto: 60

**Acto 60: ¡El segundo y decisivo asalto de una batalla a muerte! ¡Eiji Y Yahiko Vs. Kazuki!**

 ** _(Los momentos de tensión aun no acababan para nuestros amigos en el Acabeko… Al contrario, la situación se estaba poniendo peor aún con la llegada de este hábil asesino por el nombre de Kazuki… Aquel escuadrón de policías que había llevado Eiji para ayudar a todas esas personas siendo atacadas por los soldados de Enimishio continuaba con su ardua batalla, intentando contrarrestar dicha amenaza… Pero el peligro no se comparaba con aquel que estaban atravesando Yahiko y Eiji, quienes sostenían una batalla a muerte contra Kazuki, un ninja extremadamente peligroso y hábil perteneciente al Clan Kage-Ni Kakurete, el clan oculto entre las sombras… Dicha batalla se estaba tornando más y más arriesgada a medida que los minutos transcurrían ya que Kazuki sostenía un odio muy personal en contra de los samuráis, haciéndolo aún más peligroso en sus ataques lleno de ira… Sin embargo Eiji luchaba lado a lado junto a Yahiko, pero lamentablemente fue envenenado con un shuriken lanzado por Kazuki, quien no estaba dando oportunidad alguna al momento de realizar sus ataques… Ahora ambos están luchando contra el tiempo, con la esperanza de vencer a este peligroso asesino y así poder buscar ayuda para Eiji antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Por otro lado mientras todo esto ocurría, yo comencé a sentir un extraño pero profundo mal presentimiento por la seguridad a Yahiko, quien después de compartir mis pensamientos todos nos reunimos para decidir ir en su ayuda… Hablamos por un momento, lo cual al final., Sanosuke decidió ser quien fuera en busca de Yahiko con las intenciones de convencerlo a que tome refugio con el resto de nosotros... Aunque ha como era de esperarse, el Capitán Sagara y Katsu terminarían por acompañarlo, y ahora se encuentran rumbo hacia el Acabeko… Pero a una distancia muy lejos de ahí…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Recuerden, tenemos dos amenazas muy grandes que enfrentar! ¡Aquellos asesinos de Enimishio Komagata, al igual que asegurarnos en que no cumplan su objetivo en llegar a detonar esos explosivos! ¡De no poder cumplir con nuestro objetivo, mucha gente inocente perderá sus vidas!

 **Oficiales:** ¡Entendido señor!

 **Ichirou:** ¡En marcha, ahora!

 **Oficiales:** ¡Si señor!

 **Ichirou:** _("Este es el último escuadrón en enviar. Buscaremos por todas partes con las esperanzas de poder evitar una masacre pero… Dudo mucho que podamos lograrlo con total éxito ya que seguramente Enimishio Komagata y sus asesinos están posicionados en los lugares estratégicos, listos para acabar con nosotros al momento de querer actuar… Esos bastardos nos llevan la delantera… Y aunque logremos a evacuar a muchas personas de aquellos lugares infectados con soldados enemigos, aún no sabemos con exactitud cuanta área habrán logrado plantar sus malditos explosivos… Es una misión suicida lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer lo que podamos sin importar arriesgar nuestras vidas"…)_

 ** _(Al parecer Ichirou se estaba encargando de toda la situación en la ciudad de Kyoto… Saito le había dejado mucha tarea por cumplir, lo cual él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder dar abasto y esparcir a todas las tropas en diversas partes de la ciudad con las esperanzas de llegar a tiempo y evitar una masacre con aquellas plantas conteniendo explosivos… Este era el último escuadrón por enviar… Escuadrón a quien el mismo se uniría y empezar la peligrosa búsqueda… Por otro lado, regreso a las afueras de Tokyo…)_**

 **Katsu:** No sé porque, pero me siento un poco preocupado por los que quedaron en el refugio… Y aunque no sepa que tan fuerte sea el Maestro Seijuro, imagino que debe de serlo ya que fue quien le enseño a Himura todo lo que sabe pero…

 **Sanosuke:** No te preocupes por ellos Katsu. Ambos son lo suficientemente fuertes para defender el lugar… Al menos mientras regresemos ya que aún no sabemos los sucios planes que tenga ese miserable de Enimishio y su organización de asesinos… Creo que será mejor y nos demos prisa. Además, Yahiko y todos aquellos en el Acabeko se encuentra en mayor peligro ya que son muy vulnerables en ese lugar.

 **Katsu:** Por cierto, aun me causa algo de asombro el verlo aquí y vestido así Capitán Sagara., no puedo creerlo.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Entiendo a qué te refieres Katsu. Y a pesar en que no nos encontramos en la situación más placentera que digamos, al menos me da un enorme gusto el poder tener una segunda oportunidad por parte del destino en poder reunirnos nuevamente.

 **Sanosuke:** Si, en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado… Es una verdadera lástima el estar en tan caótica situación, pero juro que sobreviviremos a todo esto a como dé lugar y luego nos iremos a dar un paseo en aquellos lagos tan hermosos que solíamos visitar para cuando nos íbamos de pesca y buscábamos como alimentar a nuestra aldea…

 **Katsu:** ¿Vaya, sí que lo tenías todo planeado no Sano? ¡Jajajajaja, me parece una excelente idea! ¿Qué opina usted Capitán?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Por supuesto que sí. Nunca está de más el querer revivir momentos agradables del pasado… Pero esta vez iremos con Megumi y los demás, creo que sería una gran oportunidad para llegar a conocernos mejor y crear nuevas memorias con mi nueva familia… Hablar del futuro y de la manera en cómo podemos seguir avanzando…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Si, eso me parece grandioso y así será, se lo aseguro!

 **Katsu:** Genial, espero toda esta mala situación acabe pronto y así poder disfrutar de las cosas buena que tiene la vida…

 **Sanosuke:** Mire Capitán Sagara, finalmente hemos llegado al puesto de carruajes. Vayamos y tomemos uno rápido.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, vayamos.

 ** _(Mientras tanto, de regreso en el refugio…)_**

 **Megumi:** Jmmm, hasta que por fin apareces…

 **Saito:** Oye, oye… Nosotros los de la policía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero aún más lo tengo yo por ser el que está a cargo de tantos asuntos. Mejor dales las gracias a Enimishio y su banda de asesinos ya que nos mantienen muy ocupados. ¿En dónde está Battousai? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 **Megumi:** No te ves como que traes muy buenas noticias. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

 **Saito:** Si quieres saber lo que ocurre hasta este punto, entonces será mejor que pongas mucha atención para cuando hable con Battousai, vamos…

 **Megumi:** _("Solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con Yahiko y los del Acabeko… Espero que Sano y los demás lleguen a tiempo antes de que algo irreparable ocurra"…)_

 ** _(En ese momento, Saito había aparecido sorpresivamente… Este entro rápidamente para luego de un instante, reunirnos a todos y así poder contarnos todo lo que había ocurrido hasta estos momentos según el informe de la policía…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Entonces sentémonos y cuéntanos lo que ocurre Saito.

 **Saito:** ¿Y en donde esta ese idiota cabeza de chorlito?

 **Kenshin:** Sanosuke acaba de marcharse junto a Katsu y el Capitán Sagara. Ellos se dirigen al Acabeko para ayudar a Yahiko y a los demás en ese lugar…

 **Saito:** ¿En el Acabeko? Oye, se supone que les había brindado este lugar para que todos ustedes se refugiaran en él. Es una completa estupidez el haberse quedado ahí después de saber las intenciones que tiene Enimishio Komagata. Seguramente ese lugar debe de estar bajo ataque justo en estos momentos y terminaran perdiendo sus vidas por algo tan estúpido.

 **Kaoru:** _("Yahiko"…)_

 **Kenshin:** ¡¿Destruido?!

 **Saito:** Así es, y es justo de lo que te vengo a hablar. Muchas cosas han ocurrido, pero finalmente hemos descubierto el plan de destrucción que pretende realizar Enimishio. Y como consecuencia, ha decidido comenzar con sus ataques con el afán de destruirlo todo a su paso. Desde ya les digo que será mejor y estén preparados ya que la batalla ha comenzado y estoy seguro que no descansara hasta encontrarte y acabar contigo Battousai.

 **Todos:** _¡¿…?!_

 **Kaoru:** _("Eso explica toda esta inquietud que he sentido… Pobre de aquellos que quedaron en el Acabeko… Solo espero a que Sano y los demás lleguen a tiempo y rezar en que aún no haigan sido atacados"…)_

 **Megumi:** _("Por favor ten mucho cuidado Sano, y regresa pronto"…)_

 **Hiko Seijuro:** _("Era de esperarse… Sabía en que ese sujeto llamado Enimishio lo tenía planeado desde mucho antes… Decidió ganar tiempo al darnos esos tres meses de plazo para llevar acabo todo lo que tenía planeado con más paciencia… Ahora no nos queda de otra más que luchar en desventaja, lo cual no me molesta mucho que digamos… Jm"…)_

 ** _(En ese momento, Saito comenzó a darnos detalles sobre todo lo que había ocurrido… Nos contó sobre la manera en que se enteró del plan de Enimishio y la conexión que tenía con aquella empresa extranjera falsa… También nos dijo sobre el traidor y el telegrama recibido, indicando en que Enimishio y sus hombres habían decidido realizar sus ataques… El plan de defensa y en la manera en como pretendía ir en busca de Enimishio directamente para evitar ser sorprendidos… Todo eso y muchas cosas más que nos dejó extremadamente conmocionados… Pero por otro lado, la situación en el Acabeko no iba muy bien… Los momentos de tensión iban aumentando ya que los policías estaban teniendo muchas dificultades al querer enfrentarse con tantos adversarios al mismo tiempo…)_**

 **Policía A Mando:** ¡Resistan todos ustedes, no podemos permitir que estos vándalos se salgan con las suyas! ¡Ataquen!

 **Policías:** ¡SIIIII!

 **Policía A Mando:** _("Es muy difícil enfrentarnos a tantos sujetos al mismo tiempo, son bastante astutos… Aunque contemos con armas de fuego, ellos no nos dan oportunidad para utilizarlas más que en breves ocasiones y solo nos queda usar nuestras espadas… Lo malo es que nos superan en números y esto no se ve bien para nosotros… Maldición, debemos seguir luchando hasta el final pero… ¡¿Ah?! El señor Semitori y ese otro samurái están en graves problemas… Al parecer ese sujeto con vestimenta negra y antifaz es su oponente, es diferente a los demás… Si… Incluso su traje ninja luce bastante diferente... Rayos, hay que hacer algo antes de que todos nosotros muramos en este lugar"…)_

 ** _(Mientras tanto, Kazuki caminaba lentamente hacia ambos ellos… Se iba acercando de manera muy serena y sin decir nada, pero con ojos de completo enfado…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Ahí viene, mucho cuidado Eiji…

 **Eiji:** Si, lo sé… Por lo que veo este sujeto va en serio… No titubea con sus ataques y tampoco está dando oportunidad a que nosotros hagamos algo pero…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Pero?...

 **Eiji:** Dime Yahiko… ¿Has pensado en algo que nos ayude para poder derrotarlo?

 **Yahiko:** No, aun no… A decir verdad este bastardo no da tiempo a pensar para cuando ataca… Solo nos queda volver a intentarlo y evitar más sorpresas desagradables…

 **Eiji:** Ya veo… Qué remedio…

 ** _(Pero después de un momento, Kazuki se detuvo muy cerca de ellos repentinamente… Es cuando estrecho un poco su brazo derecho hacia enfrente y empuñó su mano derecha a excepción de dos dedos cual sostenía firmemente hacia arriba… Se colocó de perfil, poniendo su hombro izquierdo hacia atrás mientras empuñaba su mano izquierda por completo al lado de su cintura… Este deslizo su pie izquierdo hacia atrás y flexiono sus rodillas… En ese momento Kazuki estaba en completa guardia y listo para salir impulsado con su feroz ataque…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Y bien… ¿Qué tal si comenzamos el segundo asalto gusanos inútiles?

 **Yahiko:** ¡PREPARATE QUE AQUÍ VOY! ¡AAAAAH!

 ** _(En ese momento, Yahiko se deja ir con mucha velocidad mientras despliega un poderoso sablazo en forma horizontal dirigido directamente hacia la rodilla derecha de Kazuki…)_**

 **Eiji:** _("¡Bien, creo que Yahiko aún tiene muchas fuerzas para luchar, es muy rápido!")_

 ** _(Y al instante en que Yahiko llega lo suficientemente cerca para asestar su ataque, Kazuki salta por encima de él dando una voltereta por los aires y haciendo que falle por completo… Pero justo mientras Kazuki iba en los aires dando dicha voltereta, este lanza un pequeño objeto redondo a los pies de Yahiko… Objeto que al golpear el piso, explota y comienza a desatar mucho humo muy rápidamente en toda el área… Es cuando Kazuki cae dentro de la gran nube de humo muy cerca de Yahiko para aprovechar en que este estaba cegado…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡No logro a ver nada, Yahiko!

 ** _(En ese momento Eiji escucha a Yahiko toser mucho seguido por escuchar el sonido de fuertes golpes impactar en un cuerpo… Eiji queda viendo atentamente hasta que finalmente ve a Yahiko salir impulsado por los aires de la gran nube de humo hasta llegar de arrastre a los pies de este…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Cof, cof, cof!

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Yahiko, te encuentras bien?! ¡¿AH?!

 ** _(Y justo cuando el viento logra a disipar todo aquel humo del área, Eiji voltea a ver y nota en que Kazuki ya no estaba ahí…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿En dónde rayos se abra ido?!

 ** _(Repentinamente siente una fuerte patada justo en medio de su espalda que lo lanza bruscamente hacia adelante, haciéndolo caer a varios metros de donde estaban ambos… Al ver eso, Yahiko se levanta rápidamente y se va en donde había caído Eiji, y lo ayuda a levantarlo lentamente…)_**

 **Yahiko:** No puedo creer que te dejaras sorprender así de fácil… Vamos Eiji, levántate… Creo que esto se va a poner peor de lo que esperábamos…

 **Eiji:** O ese sujeto se mueve extremadamente veloz, o el veneno me está haciendo efecto demasiado rápidamente… Cof, cof… No pude seguir sus movimientos… O rayos…

 ** _(Yahiko y Eiji estaban muy preocupados al ver en que Kazuki estaba nuevamente en guardia justo de la misma manera que antes... Sin embargo esta vez su mano izquierda no estaba empuñada al lado de su cintura a como lo estaba al momento de atacar… Esta vez Kazuki tenía su brazo estrechado un poco hacia atrás y su hacha en mano la cual tocaba el piso…)_**

 **Eiji:** Lo sabía, ese sujeto nos alejó de ese lugar para poder recuperar su arma… Estamos en serios problemas…

 **Yahiko:** No, esta vez tenemos que ser más inteligentes… Tenemos que combinar nuestros ataques justo a cómo te había dicho…

 **Eiji:** Lo sé, y a como dije… Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, solo que aún no pienso en un plan…

 **Yahiko:** Yo si tengo una idea…

 **Kazuki:** Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes, no son bueno ni siquiera para hacer un breve calentamiento y por eso llego la hora de morir…

 ** _(En ese momento Yahiko se acercó un poco a Eiji y le estaba murmurando algunas cosas, pero sin perder a Kazuki de vista quien poco a poco se iba acercando en posición de combate… Y después de un momento…)_**

 **Eiji:** Entiendo… Lo intentaremos…

 **Yahiko:** Bien… Entonces preparémonos porque ahí viene…

 **Eiji:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Kazuki se deja ir con mucha velocidad hacia ellos arrastrando su hacha por el piso a lo que ambos se quedaron completamente quietos mientras sudaban mucho… Pero después de un momento y al llegar lo suficiente cerca, Kazuki levanta su hacha y lanza un fuerte envión hacia arriba dirigido a Yahiko… En ese momento justo antes de llegar a tocarlo, Yahiko se mueve tan rápido que solo deja una breve imagen de él mientras que Eiji da un fuerte salto hacia el lado izquierdo de Kazuki., llegando hacia una de las paredes del Acabeko la cual utiliza para agarrar un segundo impulso para luego en fracción de segundos., aprovechar que Kazuki aún seguía con su hacha hacia arriba y así lanzar rápidamente un extremo de su kusarigama, aquel extremo con el puñal en ella...)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Ahora Yahiko!

 **Kazuki:** _¡¿…?!_

 ** _(Eiji había lanzado su kusarigama, y esta vez logra a enredarla en la parte media del agarradero de la pesada hacha… En ese momento Eiji la jala con muchas fuerzas hacia atrás, haciendo que Kazuki pierda un poco su balance por un breve instante… Y sin querer perder el tiempo, Yahiko decide dar un fuerte salto para luego asestar su poderosa técnica…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡HITEN MITSURUGI., RYU TSUI SEN, AAAAAAAH!

 ** _(Yahiko se deja caer utilizando su poderosa técnicas, quien logra a impactar a Kazuki justo en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que este se estrelle fuertemente contra el piso del lugar mientras su hacha es jalada de sus manos por parte de Eiji…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Si, bien hecho Yahiko!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Tú también lo hiciste muy bien Eiji! ¡Sabía que funcionaria ya que ese sujeto estaba muy enfocado en utilizar su arma únicamente al momento de atacar y no esperaba a que tú se lo impidieras! ¡Fue por eso que le sorprendió mucho y se distrajo por unos segundos, y ese fue el momento prefecto para poder asestar mi ataque más poderoso!

 ** _(Yahiko y Eiji estaban muy complacidos en lo que habían logrado hacer… Tanto, que no habían notado que Kazuki se estaba moviendo…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Grrrrrrr….

 ** _(Y después de un momento, finalmente voltearon a ver hacia el lugar en donde Kazuki estaba, y vieron como lentamente se estaba levantando…)_**

 **Yahiko/Eiji:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Cómo es posible que se levante después de ese ataque tan poderoso?!

 **Yahiko:** _("¡Maldición, entonces no me equivoque cuando sentí algo extraño al momento de impactarlo con mi técnica!"…)_ Creo que no logre asestarle el golpe de la manera que yo creía o debía hacerlo…

 **Eiji:** ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Cómo es posible si lo tomaste por sorpresa justo por sus espaldas?!

 ** _(Y después de un breve instante, Kazuki está de pies nuevamente… Y con los ojos bastante enrojecidos, iba caminando hacia ellos nuevamente…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Malditos infelices, ese fue un golpe de suerte y solo sucedió porque me distraje… Más vale que ambos estén preparados para morir, porque no se los perdonare…

 **Yahiko:** Era extraño, pero en el momento en que estaba realizando mi técnica, sentí como mi sablazo estaban dando en el blanco… El hizo algo para impedir que mi técnica fuera completamente efectiva… ¿Pero que fue lo que hizo?…

 **Eiji:** Grandioso… ¿Entonces lo único que hicimos fue enfadarlo aún más, no es así?

 **Yahiko:** Te equivocas Eiji… Aunque no logre a impactarlo con la fuerza correspondiente a esta técnica, sé que debió afectarlo en algo… Aunque será mejor que no nos confiemos, ya que ese bastardo esta extremadamente enfadado…

 **Eiji:** ¡Bien, entonces volvamos a intentarlo!

 **Kazuki:** ¿Con que quieren utilizar técnicas, no? Bien, entonces dejare de jugar con ustedes y así mostrarles lo equivocado que están, jmjmjmjm…

 ** _(En ese momento Kazuki los queda viendo fijamente para luego comenzar a caminar hacia ellos… Y mientras caminaba, este lanza varios shurikens de manera muy repentina a lo que Yahiko decide colocarse enfrente de Eiji para comenzar a desviarlos...Sin embargo justo después de eso, Kazuki realiza una especie de señales con sus manos para dar inicio a uno de sus poderosos… Y es cuando este sale impulsado hacia adelante con una velocidad extrema dejando rastros de imágenes por donde este pasara…)_**

 **Eiji/Yahiko:** _¡…!_

 **Yahiko:** ¡Separémonos!

 **Eiji:** ¡De acuerdo!

 ** _(Y después de escuchar el sonido de acero impactando contra la espada de Yahiko, ambos deciden separarse para intentar combinar sus ataques nuevamente y no se blanco fáciles…)_**

 **Kazuki:** No, no lo creo… No esta vez…

 **Yahiko:** _("¡¿Que rayos es eso, que velocidad tiene?!")_

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese sujeto?! ¡A duras pena puedo seguir sus rastros!

 ** _(Mientras tanto, Eiji da un fuerte salto para caer a varios metros por atrás de Kazuki, quien ve en como rápidamente va acercándose a Yahiko… Sin embargo en ese momento Yahiko se pone en guardia nuevamente e intenta seguirlo para estar listo y poder defenderse sin ser sorprendido… Pero justo antes de llegar, Kazuki lanza otra de sus pequeñas bombas de humo hacia los pies de Yahiko, quien en cuestión de segundos vuelve a quedar atrapado en una espesa nube blanca, logrando a cubrir a ambos y aprovechando para desaparecer nuevamente ante los ojos de Eiji…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Oh no, volvió a atraparlo! ¡Yahiko!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Rayos, no de nuevo!

 ** _(Y de manera desesperada, Yahiko empieza a lanzar sablazos a ciegas, intentando defenderse de cualquier ataque sorpresa por parte de Kazuki… Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kazuki ya estaba en sus espaldas y es cuando repentinamente le dice…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Muere…

 ** _(Y al escuchar la voz venir por detrás de él, Yahiko se queda quieto por un instante y abre mucho los ojos, poniendo una expresión de completo pánico… Este intenta moverse con el afán de evitarlo pero…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡AAAAAAAAH!

 **Eiji:** ¡YAHIKO!

 ** _(Repentinamente, Eiji vio a Yahiko salir expulsado de aquella nube de humo y caer de arrastre boca abajo muy cerca de él, lo cual al caer, nota que tenía una enorme cortada en su espalda…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Grrrrrrr….

 ** _(Pero justo cuando Eiji levanto su mirada…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Qué?!

 ** _(Y en movimiento continuo y aprovechando la pequeña distracción de Eiji, Kazuki decide lazar un kunai de manera repentina y veloz… Es cuando Eiji torna su mirada e intenta esquivarlo, sin embargo no lo hace a tiempo y es impactado en su hombro izquierdo… Eiji es impulsado hacia atrás y cae a poca distancia de Yahiko, quien se encontraba muy lastimado…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Tienes mucha suerte de haber visto mi ataque a tiempo maldito enano, o de lo contrario ese kunai ya hubiese atravesado tu corazón… Pero no importa, de todos modos ya me canse de jugar con ustedes y llego la hora de mandarlos a infierno, jmjmjmjm…

 **Yahiko:** Eiji… Resiste amigo…

 **Eiji:** Maldición, creo que estamos perdidos… Este sujeto es demasiado fuerte, nos va a matar si no hacemos algo pronto…

 ** _(En ese momento., Kazuki iba caminando lentamente hacia ellos con su hacha en mano de manera muy amenazadora…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Ese maldito samurái aún siga con vida, no cabe duda que tiene una maravillosa suerte… Especialmente después de haber recibido uno de mis ataques de forma directa utilizando mí hacha… Pero si, sentí que te moviste al momento en que te ataque y por esos aun sigues respirando… Pero no te preocupes, en este momento terminare lo que empecé…

 ** _(En ese momento de manera muy temblorosamente, Yahiko se iba levantando muy lentamente., utilizando su espada como bastón para ayudar a ponerse en pies…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Maldito… De ninguna manera, cof, cof, cof…, dejare que te salgas con las tuyas… No mientras el gran, cof… Yahiko Myojin sigan en pies y dispuesto a luchar….

 **Kazuki:** ¿Sigas en pies? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír, mírate estúpido samurái., eres patético… No eres más que una broma de mal gusto para mí… ¿Acaso no has notado que a duras penas te pudiste levantar, como crees que vas a lograr acabar con migo., eh? Mejor despídete de este mundo, porque en este momento ambos dejaran de existir…

 ** _(Y mientras Kazuki se iba acercando lentamente, Yahiko vuelve a ponerse en guardia…)_**

 **Yahiko:** _("Eiji tiene razón… Si no hacemos algo pronto, este sujeto nos va a… No, yo… ¡¿Ah?!" -Cuídate mucho amigo, no olvides conservar la calma en todo momento, no pienses en sacrificar tu vida en el agitamiento de la batalla, o terminaras por perderla… Mantente fuerte por aquellos que proteges y jamás te rindas"…)_ Kenshin tiene razón… No debo perder la calma… Pondré mi corazón en total serenidad y no me rendiré… Muchos dependen de mí, no puedo fallarles…

 **Kazuki:** _("Estúpidos, vaya que son una molestia… Sin embargo debo de terminar este juego lo más pronto posible ya que el tiempo se ha agotado y no puedo permanecer aquí perdiéndolo con estas basuras… Pero a pesar de eso, debo de darle crédito a ese estúpido samurái por tener una técnica muy fuerte que logro a golpear mi cuerpo"…)_

 ** _(En ese momento, Kazuki lanza un sablazo en forma vertical a Yahiko, quien a duras penas logra a desviar debido a la diferencia de peso en cada arma…)_**

 **Yahiko:** _("¡Rayos, me cuesta mucho trabajo luchar contra este sujeto usando esa enorme y pesada hacha! No sé cómo logra a blandirla con tanta facilidad y velocidad"…)_

 ** _(Y después de un momento, ambos comienzan a luchar fuertemente mientras impactan armas de manera continua… Kazuki lanzaba sablazos con su hacha en diversas dirección mientras que Yahiko esquiva lo mayoría de ellos, y contraataca también ya que no era muy conveniente seguir impactando armas por el desgaste de energías… El choque de acero era fuerte, pero ambos estaban luchando sin rendirse…)_**

 **Eiji:** Aguanta un poco Yahiko… Cof, cof, cof… Enseguida te ayudare amigo…

 ** _(Al ver eso, Eiji se levanta lentamente de manera muy tembloroso., quien también aprovecha el tiempo para sacarse el kunai de su hombro… La lanza hacia un lado y comienza a caminar lentamente en dirección de ambos quienes estaban luchando arduamente… Pero mientras eso ocurría, por otro lado no muy lejos de ahí…)_**

 **Oficial De Policías:** ¡Señor Okita, mire!

 **Okita:** ¿Que sucede, porque tanto alboroto?

 **Oficial De Policías:** Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que acabamos de recibir un comunicado muy alarmante por parte del señor Ichirou… ¡Por favor mire lo que dice!

 **Okita:** Veamos…

 ** _(Al parecer las cosas en Kyoto no estaban mejor que en Tokyo, ya que el personal de policías en la estación en donde Okita se encontraba, habían recibido un telegrama por parte de Ichirou… Un telegrama que al parecer no contenía muy buenas noticias…)_**

 **Okita:** Ya veo… Ichirou mando un comunicado para que supiéramos sobre el descubrimiento que han hecho en el lado Oeste de Kyoto… Al parecer después de tanta búsqueda, finalmente dieron con un área muy extensa en donde había siembras del mismo tipo que Enimishio intenta utilizar para destruir el país… Pero lo peor del caso es que encontraron un almacén muy grande en donde ocultaban muchos explosivos… Todo estaba abandonado, pero claramente si veía en donde dejaron el trabajo a medias, y no terminaron de combinar sus plantas con dichos explosivos…

 **Oficial De Policía:** ¿Que sugiere en debamos hacer señor Okita?

 **Okita:** Responde este telegrama de inmediato y dile a Ichirou que será mejor y se retiren de ese lugar. Que se vaya de ahí con su escuadrón y busque en como regresar con una mayor cantidad de policías para rodear y asegurar esa área. Al parecer dimos con el centro de operación en donde Enimishio y sus hombres trabajaban con esas plantas. Y aunque luzca abandonado, seguramente lo están utilizando como carnada para asesinar a cualquiera que llegue. Enimishio sacara ventaja de lo que sea para asesinar a tantos oficiales de policías a como pueda y así tomar la delantera…

 **Oficial de policía:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡Entiendo, lo hare de inmediato! Por cierto si me permite decirlo, es bueno tener uno de los miembros del poderosos Grupo Shinsen de nuestro lado. Se ve muy bien con su uniforme señor Okita…

 ** _(En esos momentos Okita se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos de juntas, quien se enfocaba mucho limpiando su espada después de haber decidió ponerse su muy reconocido atuendo del Grupo Shinsen… Los oficiales lo veían con cierta admiración y esperanzas, felices de tener un poderoso aliado…)_**

 **Okita:** Jm, en esta o en cualquier otra era… Un Shinsen siempre será un Shinsengumi, no importe los tiempos o en donde se encuentre… _("Por cierto, ese tonto de Ichirou terminara muerto si sigue arriesgándose tanto… Aunque debo admitir que es muy valiente y útil cuando se trata de tácticas y estrategias… Entiendo porque Saito se fijaría en alguien a como el a pesar de no tener buenas habilidades con una espada… Solo espero y logren a salir de ese lugar a tiempo ya que Enimishio se beneficiaría mucho si logra a asesinarlo"…)_

 ** _(Mientras tanto es sucedía, volvemos con la terrible situación en el Acabeko… Esa situación que estaba llevando a nuestros amigos al límite… Y con múltiples lesiones en el cuerpo, Eiji iba acercándose lentamente hacia en donde luchaba Yahiko contra Kazuki, con la esperanza de encontrar una oportunidad para sorprenderlo… Aunque ambos de ellos se movían bastante y rápido, quienes luchaban sin detenerse… Fue cuando Eiji, comienza agitar su kusarigama muy rápidamente y se pone en guardia a una distancia muy cerca de ambos…)_**

 **Kazuki:** Grrrrrrr…. ¡Toma!

 **?:** Debo de arriesgarme, o de lo contrario ambos…

 ** _(En ese momento, Kazuki le había lanzado un fuerte sablazo a Yahiko en forma vertical desde abajo hacia arriba con su hacha… Pero Yahiko intenta repelarlo con su espada, lo cual hizo que levantara sus manos producto al fuerte impacto, peso y contundencia del envión… Al ver eso, Kazuki aprovecha que esta sin guardia para propinarle una patada muy fuerte en su pecho, haciendo que este caiga en sus espaldas completamente desprotegido…)_**

 **Kazuki:** ¡Se acabó el juego maldito samurái!

 ** _(Y al verlo en el piso, Kazuki aprovecha el mismo envión que llevaba hacia arriba para asestar un segundo sablazo vertical hacia abajo… Sin embargo esta vez lo hizo directo al abdomen de Yahiko, con todas las intenciones de acabar con el de una buena vez…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Pero justo en el momento en que Kazuki lanza el sablazo final, Yahiko siente como es jalado por algo que lo atrapo de sus muñecas, cual lo arrastra hacia atrás lo suficiente para hacer que Kazuki clave su hacha justo en medio de las piernas de Yahiko…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Rápido Yahiko, levántate!

 ** _(Eiji había utilizado su kusarigama para jalar a Yahiko por sus manos justo antes de ser atravesado por el hacha de Kazuki… En ese momento, Eiji recupera ese extremo de su kusarigama y decide lanzárselo nuevamente a Kazuki…)_**

 **Kazuki:** ¡Ya te dije que ese juguete no te va a funcionar! ¡Ven acá!

 ** _(Nuevamente Kazuki atrapa el kusarigama y jala fuertemente a Eiji, a lo que hace que este vuelva a salir impulsado por los aires nuevamente… Sin embargo esta vez Eiji espera pacientemente… Y justo cuando está a punto de impactar la pared a como la primera vez, este gira su cuerpo para asentar ambos pies firmemente y así impulsarse fuertemente en dirección de Kazuki, aprovechando al mismo tiempo para lanzarle el otro extremo de su kusarigama que contenía el puñal cual iba dirigido a su rostro…)_**

 **Kazuki:** _¡…!_

 ** _(Pero en el momento en que ve a Eiji lanzar el puñal, Kazuki cubre su rostro con su mano izquierda, haciendo que este se le clave por completo en ella ya que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo por la velocidad en que se acercaba… Sin embargo este espera a que Eiji se le acerque lo suficiente para dar un giro hacia su lado izquierdo y así lanzar una fuerte patada con el talón de su pie izquierdo que logra a conectar en el rostro de Eiji, haciéndolo caer rápidamente al piso…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Eiji!

 ** _(En ese instante, Kazuki se desprende el puñal de su mano y lo bota hacia un lado para luego ir rápidamente hacia donde Eiji había caído boca abajo… Es cuando Kazuki levanta su pierna derecha de manera muy recta y en el alto, para dejarle caer una patada con el talón directo a su columna… Pero en fracción de segundos, Eiji rueda hacia un lado, logrando esquivar la patada de Kazuki quien con un leve salto se levante de frente y lanza una fuerte patada en su rostro cual logra a conectar pro sin mucho efecto… En ese momento Eiji continua con sus ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual Kazuki decide simplemente repelarlos de manera muy fácil, siguiéndole el juego de un combate sin armas, pero también esperando el momento oportuno para acabar con el…)_**

 **?:** Maldición… No logro a…

 ** _(Y después de un momento de estar luchando con todo lo que tenía, Eiji decide arriesgarse en lanzar una fuerte patada lateral directo al abdomen de Kazuki… Sin embargo este lo ve a tiempo y lo toma por su tobillo para dar medio giro y levantarlo por los aires para luego impactarlo contra el piso de manera muy brusca…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡HUF!

 ** _(Eiji cae boca arriba muy aturdido, pero aun consiente… Pero sin dar oportunidad, Kazuki inmediatamente lo levanta de su camisa nuevamente para ponerlo en pies y le da media vuelta para enredar su brazo derecho por su cuello con intenciones de romperlo… Es cuando Kazuki aplica muchas fuerzas que incluso levanta a Eiji del piso por completo mientras lo ahorcaba…)_**

 **Eiji:** Grrrrrrr… No…, dejare…, que te salgas… Con las tuyas maldito…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso mientras forcejeaban, Eiji aprovecha la cerca distancia para clavar aquel mismo kunai envenenado justo en la pierna derecha de Kazuki…)_**

 **Kazuki:** ¡Grrrrrr, maldito gusano inservible!

 ** _(Sin embargo Kazuki aún no soltaba a Eiji, lo cual comenzaba a perder sus fuerzas muy rápidamente producto a la falta de oxígeno y envenenamiento…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Suéltalo bastardo infeliz!

 ** _(Pero justo antes de que Yahiko se moviera de su lugar...)_**

 **?:** ¡Es mi oportunidad, me arriesgare!

 ** _(Repentinamente entre tanto ruido de batalla que sostenían todos en ese lugar, Yahiko ve en como Kazuki fue impactado por un disparo en su hombro derecho cual forzó a que soltara a Eiji y lo lanzara a un lado rápidamente…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Quién?! ¡Ya veo, fue el jefe de policías! ¡Aprovechare esta oportunidad!

 ** _(Y mientras Kazuki se sostenía el hombro por unos segundos, Yahiko se deja ir hacia el muy rápidamente… Es cuando llega lo suficiente cerca para dar un fuerte salto y grita…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu Tsui Sen!

 ** _(En ese momento Yahiko se deja ir con su ponderosa técnica por encima de Kazuki, quien no logra a esquivar y lo impacta de manera contundente directo en el mismo hombro que tenía herido, levantando una enorme nube de tierra y polvo producto al fuerte impacto…)_**

 **Policía A Mando:** Si… Logre a darle y al parecer lo vencieron… El señor Fujita estará muy complacido….

 ** _(Pero Yahiko no controla sus fuerzas y no mide bien su caída, lo cual causa que este de igual manera impacte contra el piso de manera muy fuerte… Sin embargo pocos segundos después de todo eso, el polvo desaparece y todos pudieron notar en cómo Yahiko había quedado boca abajo luciendo muy exhausto con un bulto a su lado lo cual parecía ser Kazuki inconsciente… Fue cuando decide tornar su mirada y nota en que Eiji se encontraba no muy lejos de él, luciendo de la misma manera, muy abatido…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Cof, cof, cof… Creo que finalmente acabamos con el Eiji…

 ** _(Y de manera muy débil, pero aun consciente…)_**

 **Eiji:** Si Yahiko… Creo que tienes razón amigo… Cof, cof, cof…


	65. Acto: 61

**Acto 61: ¡Peligro Eminente, La Ardua Batalla De Cho Comienza!**

 ** _(Continuaban los problemas en diversas partes del Japón con esta amenaza que nos tiene a todos al borde de la locura… En este caso Yahiko y Eiji se encontraban en una ardua lucha contra Kazuki, un ninja extremadamente hábil y peligroso quien tenía más habilidades de los que todos pudieran imaginar… Sin embargo después de luchar intensamente sin darse por vencidos., Eiji y Yahiko finalmente lograron detener dicha amenaza... Claro está que sin dejar de mencionar que a duras penas sobrevivieron, ya que ambos quedaron muy mal heridos y asombrados por los momentos de desesperación que ambos atravesaron gracias a la amenaza que representaba Kazuki… Mientras tanto, Ichirou había mandado a varios escuadrones de policías para impedir que el ataque de Enimishio se llevase a cabo en la ciudad de Kyoto… Intentaría adelantárseles antes de que estos detonaran sus explosivos y cobraran las vidas de muchas personas inocentes… Sin embargo Okita quien se encontraba en la estación de policías preparando sus espadas y utilizando su muy conocido uniforme Shinsengumi, dio la orden en que se retirara del lugar y mejor pidiera más ayuda, ya que insistió en ser mala idea estar en un lugar así sin estar debidamente preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento… Pero por el lado de las afueras de Tokyo, Sanosuke, Katsu y el Capitán Sagara seguían avanzando hacia el Acabeko con el afán de ayudar a Yahiko… Mientras que Saito por otro lado, había finalmente llegado junto a Kenshin y los demás para avisarnos sobre todo lo acontecido hasta el momento… Sobre todo para advertirnos que estuviéramos preparados para un enfrentamiento que nos llevara a todos al límite de nuestras capacidades…)_**

 **Saito:** En fin Battousai… Si pretendes servir de ayuda para evitar el derramamiento de sangre inocente de aquellas personas que no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que verdaderamente está ocurriendo, más vale que estés preparado para luchar con todas tus fuerzas e impedir que Enimishio salga triunfante en este enfrentamiento… Aquí todos somos objetivos importantes en su lista de asesinatos, pero seguramente tú debes de ser su objetivo principal… Se dejara ir hacia ti con toda su ira y sed de venganza sin duda alguna… Tu Battousai, será su trofeo de victoria en todo esto…

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin…

 **Megumi:** _("Pobre de Kenshin, siempre le toca lo peor"…)_

 ** _(En ese momento Kenshin baja su mirada y queda viendo su espada de manera muy fija, la cual se encontraba en el piso por sus piernas…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Una vez…, poco después en que mi espada anterior fuese destruida por el chico Seta, fui en busca de Seiko Arai para poder reemplazarla ya que este había heredado todas las habilidades de su padre en el arte de fabricar espadas… Y recuerdo aquel momento en que Seiko había declinado mi oferta en hacerme una nueva espada… Sin embargo yo no podía detener el fatal encuentro y tenía que seguir con lo acordado lo cual incluso tenía pensado en sacrificar mi propia vida en el intento de vencerlo, ya que sentía mucha responsabilidad por la existencia de Makoto Shishio… El jamás pudo aceptar el hecho en que yo como "Battousai El Destajador", tuviese la reputación de ser uno de los más fuertes… Fue por eso que se obsesiono con la idea de volverse aún más fuerte que todos, y fue cuando termino por perder aún más su alma al lado oscuro… Pero a pesar de todo eso y gracias a las enseñanzas del Maestro Seijuro, pude encontrar la fortaleza necesaria de una fuente totalmente diferente a la desesperación y la ira… Y esta nueva espada es lo que decidí utilizar para sellar con más firmeza aquella promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo atrás… Si tanto lo quieres saber Saito, si… Estoy listo para enfrentarme con Enimishio Komagata…

 **Kaoru:** _("Kenshin siempre pelea en desventaja… Siempre se sacrifica al poner su vida en peligro por todos nosotros sin importar lo difícil que sea la lucha… Y todo se debe a su tormentoso pasado y a esa imborrable reputación como Battousai El Destajador que lo ha seguido toda su vida… Reputación que lo acompañara hasta el fin de sus días y que será siempre el objetivo de algún loco obsesionado con ser el más fuerte de todos… Mi pobre Kenshin"…)_

 **Hiko Seijuro:** _("Si… Sigue siendo un estúpido al pensar en que el sacrifico de una sola persona bastara para salvar o cambiar a este mundo tan complicado… Es verdad en que si pudo encontrar una nueva fuente de poder en medio de la desesperación con el propósito de no pensar en sacrificar su propia vida en la lucha… Pero eso no sirvió de nada ya que al seguir blandiendo su espada para salvar a tantas personas a como pueda, termino cayendo en ese mismo resultado que tanto evitaba… El resultado de sacrificar su vida al luchar batallas que no le corresponde luchar… Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo finalmente ceda, ocasionando su propio final gracias a su capricho de creer poder cambiarlo todo… Al fin y al cabo solo somos humanos, y debemos conocer nuestra capacidad y límites…Y todo para que al final, este mundo siga su curso y termine por reemplazar a todos aquellos que una vez detuviste con otros peores a los anteriores... El propósito de cambiar el destino de este mundo siempre terminara siendo en vano y su perdición… Pero qué remedio… Al fin y al cabo Kenshin también estuvo predestinado a ser un estúpido que siempre luchara por el bien de los demás, y esa testaruda manera de pensar jamás cambiara... Y yo como su maestro, no vi otra opción más que brindarle las herramientas necesarias para que nos acompañe el mayor tiempo posible en esta vida… Pero nada nadie cambiaran el hecho en que sigue siendo un estúpido egoísta"…)_

 **Kenshin:** Y a pesar en que no ocupare el poder del demente destajador para llevar a cabo la matanza en esta lucha, me enfrentare a Enimishio Komagata con todas mis fuerzas… Lo detendré a como dé lugar y seguiré aquí todo el tiempo que me sea posible para seguir defendiendo a todas aquellas personas inocentes quienes no buscan otra cosa más que vivir en paz en esta nueva era…

 **Saito:** El llevar la vida de un simple vagabundo no te sirvió de nada en aquella batalla contra Shishio, sin embargo el destino se plantó a tu favor y saliste vencedor… ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más seguirás tentando tu suerte Battousai? He visto a Enimishio cara a cara, y déjame decirte. Se ve que es un sujeto extremadamente fuerte y siniestro a como lo era su padre. Y sí tú piensas que esta lucha será más sencilla que aquella que sostuviste contra el mismo Makoto Shishio, más vale que te vayas despidiendo con anticipación.

 **Kenshin:** Agradezco mucho tu preocupación Saito, pero jamás nos daremos cuenta de nada hasta que llegue el momento de luchar. Estaremos listos…

 **Saito:** Imbécil, no me preocupo por ti… Solo me molesta mucho el verte tomar este asunto de manera tan ligera al tener esos pensamientos inocentes con un enemigo tan poderoso. Odio ver en lo que Battousai El destajador se ha convertido… Necesitas ese poder de tu lado, no el de un miserable vagabundo quien no piensa en más que salvar vidas y no hacerle daño ni a su propio enemigo que intenta liquidarlo sin compasión alguna… Algún día, esa estúpida manera de pensar será tu perdición y hará que te arrepientas…

 **Kenshin:** Mmmm….

 **Saito:** En fin. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, y ahora solo queda en que ustedes estén listos para el encuentro… No lo olvides Battousai, es una lucha a muerte… Enimishio no tendrá compasión con nadie, y su cuerpo tampoco está lastimado a como el de Shishio lo estaba. Esta vez no habrá ningún tipo de ventaja a nuestro favor, así es que será mejor que pienses las cosas de manera más detenida…

 **Kenshin:** Bien, que así sea. Y gracias por ayudarnos en todo Saito… Estaremos listos y nos vemos cuando todo esto termine, te deseo buena suerte y cuida de Eiji…

 **Saito:** Como sea, hasta luego…

 ** _(Hajime Saito…, un policía cuya personalidad nos deja muchas veces un poco confundidos… Hay ocasiones en que nos ayuda sin decir absolutamente nada… Pero hay ocasiones también en que pareciera que no puede dejar ir su duro pasado en aquella era tan caótica de antes… Y a pesar en que uno nunca sabe con exactitud en lo que piensa o cual será su próximo paso…, sin duda alguna ha servido de gran ayuda para nosotros y creo que su comportamiento hacia Kenshin no es más que su manera de mostrarle respeto al duro pasado que ambos compartieron… Siempre pensando como un lobo de Mibu, un gran líder Shinsengumi…)_**

 **Saito:** _("Vuelven a suceder los disturbios en esta nueva era, jamás cesaran… Siempre habrá un enemigo queriendo derrocar a este nuevo gobierno y probar ser el más fuerte… Por eso no debemos de bajar la guardia Battousai, tú y yo no tenemos más opción que seguir en la lucha hasta el día de nuestras muertes… Idiota, cuánto tiempo más piensas poder ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza y admitir que nacimos para ser destajadores sin poder vivir lejos de una espada… Y siendo así, mejor morir con honor y no engañados pretendiendo ser algo que no somos…")_

 ** _(Y después de haber dado sus recomendaciones, Saito se marchó… Tomo su carruaje para dirigirse nuevamente a la estación de policías en donde Okita se encontraba… Sin embargo todos habíamos quedado bastante consternados al ver tanta preocupación por parte de Saito, ya que al parecer Enimishio Komagata mostraba ser un formidable contrincante… Por otro lado, las cosas en el Acabeko iban mejorando mucho, ya que Yahiko y Eiji finalmente habían acabado con aquella exhaustiva lucha que sostenían con Kazuki…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Cof, cof, cof… Finalmente lo derrotamos Eiji…

 **Eiji:** Si Yahiko, creo que tienes razón amigo…

 ** _(Y después de un momento…)_**

 **Eiji/Yahiko:** ¿Ah?...

 ** _(Un segundo escuadrón de policías había llegado al lugar, quienes ayudaron a contrarrestar con mayor facilidad aquella amenaza de tantos soldados… Entraron a la calle sonando sus silbidos y rodeándolos por completo… Al ver eso, todos los soldados se rindieron y subieron sus manos… Había muchos heridos por ambas partes al igual que varios muertos y destrozos por todos lados… Muchas viviendas y negocios sufrieron pérdidas, pero nada se compara con el hecho de recuperar la paz en el lugar nuevamente… Y después de eso, Yahiko se acercó a Eiji lentamente para ayudarlo a levantarse…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Vamos Eiji, arriba…

 **Eiji:** Esto fue más difícil de lo que yo pensaba…

 **Yahiko:** Ni que lo digas, pero me alegro que ya todo haya terminado… Aunque ambos estamos en muy mal estado, jmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Y justo a medio de estar hablando, escucharon una voz decirles…)_**

 **?:** De haber sabido que todo esto resultaría así, hubiera empleado un mejor plan… Sí que se ven muy mal…

 **Eiji:** ¡Señor Okita!

 **Yahiko:** Aaaaah, es Okita…

 ** _(Okita había llegado junto al segundo escuadrón de policías para luego acercarse a la puerta del Acabeko en donde se encontraban ambos Yahiko y Eiji, recostados a la pared de lugar… En ese momento, todos pudieron ver como los policías habían tomado el control de la situación y en pocos minutos, todos aquellos soldados estaban de rodillas y con sus manos arribas…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¿Y cómo fue que se le ocurrió venir señor Okita?

 **Okita:** En realidad había notado que ya te estabas tardando mucho, pero desde un inicio había enviado a un oficial a que viera la situación en este lugar y volviera de inmediato para avisarme… Hubiera venido desde mucho antes, pero estaba un poco ocupado con algunos asuntos que tenía que ver con Ichirou. En fin, Saito se va enfadar mucho conmigo al verte así… Pero bueno, supongo que es parte de este trabajo y al menos aun sigues con vida…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, todos los oficiales comenzaron a llevarse al grupo de malhechores y poco a poco el área se estaba despejando… Mientras tanto al no escuchar más conmoción, Tsubame y los demás dentro del Acabeko comenzaron a salir., a lo que estaban extremadamente felices al ver que todo estaba seguro por la parte de afuera… Tsubame le dio un fuerte abrazo a Yahiko a quien termino lastimando un poco más ya que tenía muchas heridas y golpes en su cuerpo… Pero justo en ese instante, Yahiko comenzó a caminar hacia en donde estaban todos aquellos policías luchando con los soldados… Y aunque estuviera bastante herido y cojeando producto a su herida en la pierna, se apresuró hasta llegar en donde estaban…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¿En dónde está?...

 **Tsubame:** ¿Que ocurre Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** ¿Ah? No puede ser…

 ** _(Yahiko estaba buscando al jefe de policías… Aquel quien ayudo al momento en que se encontraban luchando contra Kazuki, disparándole en el hombro… Pero lamentablemente llego al lugar solo para darse cuenta que había muerto en el duro enfrentamiento... Su cuerpo estaba tirado a un lado junto a su rifle con múltiples estocadas en su espalda…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Maldición… Dio la vida por nosotros y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle…

 ** _(En ese momento, Yahiko bajo su mirada y le dijo "Gracias por tu ayuda, y espero puedas descansar en paz al saber que hiciste la diferencia en todo esto… Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste…" Luego de eso, este regreso junto a los demás…)_**

 **Eiji:** Esta muerto Yahiko… Entiendo cómo te sientes, y también le estaré por siempre agradecido por habernos salvado la vida…

 **Okita:** En una batalla siempre habrá un ganador y un perdedor… Sin embargo, aun el mismo ganador siempre tiene perdidas… Pero lo importante es seguir luchando para que esas pérdidas no sean en vano… En fin… Vamos ya, ambos tienen que ver a un médico ya que se encuentran muy lastimados…

 **Eiji:** Si, tiene mucha razón señor Okita… Solo espero que….

 **Yahiko:** ¿Qué? ¿Eiji? ¡EIJIIIIII!

 ** _(Y mientras Eiji estaba hablando, este repentinamente se desmorono a lo que Okita lo agarra rápidamente antes de que cayera al piso…)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Oye, que sucede contigo Eiji?

 **Yahiko:** ¡Oh no, debe de ser el veneno que contenía aquel shuriken lanzado por el sujeto con quien luchábamos! ¡Debemos ayudarlo cuanto antes!

 **Okita:** ¿Veneno? ¡Entiendo, en marcha!

 ** _(Y de manera muy rápida, Okita y Yahiko abordaron un carruaje para buscarle atención médica a Eiji quien aún estaba con vida, pero tenía una fuerte fiebre y sudaba mucho… Este se encontraba en muy mal estado y estaba a punto de morir ya que su pulso poco a poco estaba debilitándose producto al veneno… Y en un carruaje diferente, Tsubame y Tae los siguieron., aunque justo antes de abordar…)_**

 **Yahiko:** …

 ** _(Yahiko volvió a ver rápidamente en donde estaba Kazuki, y vio que ni su cuerpo ni sus armas estaban por ninguna parte… Había desaparecido sin dejar rastros y nadie se dio cuenta en que momento lo hizo…)_**

 **Okita:** ¡Andando Yahiko, o será demasiado tarde para Eiji!

 **Yahiko:** ¡SIII!

 ** _(Todos se habían marchado hacia el hospital, pero aún muchos policías habían quedado atrás intentando restaurar el orden en toda el área… Por otro lado, en el lado Oeste de Kyoto…)_**

 **Ichirou:** _("No entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible que estos infelices estuvieran haciendo todo esto y nosotros jamás nos dimos cuenta? Siempre pensábamos que estas áreas pertenecían a empresas locales, pero ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que era lo que cultivaban aquí…")_

 **Oficial De Policías:** Señor Ichirou, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí a como nos había ordenado el señor Okita…

 **Guarda Espaldas 1:** Si señor Ichirou, en realidad no creo que estemos muy seguros en este lugar… Somos muy pocos y estamos en área enemiga totalmente hostil…

 **Ichirou:** Si, tienen razón muchachos… Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y volvamos con refuerzos…

 ** _(Ichirou comenzó a reunir a sus hombres para marcharse del lugar… Eran los cinco oficiales de alto rango que Saito había asignado a él para su protección, más diez oficiales quienes lo acompañaban en la búsqueda… Poco a poco caminaban hacia los carruajes para irse de ahí, pero…)_**

 **Guarda Espaldas 2:** ¿Aguarden, Que fue eso?...

 **Guarda Espaldas 3:** ¿Que fue que tonto? Creo que estas muy nervioso con la idea de ser sorprendidos en este lugar… Jajajajajaja…

 **Guarda Espaldas 4/5:** ¿Ah?...

 **Guarda Espaldas 3:** ¿Que, no me digan que ustedes también están nerviosos?

 **Policía:** No, ellos tienen razón… Creo haber escuchado ruidos también…

 **Ichirou:** _("Oh no, espero no nos haigan descubierto en este lugar… O de lo contrario estaremos en serios problemas…")_

 ** _(Y mientras comenzaban abordada los carruajes…)_**

 **Todos:** ¡¿AAAH?!

 ** _(Por otro lado en el mismo Kyoto, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy agitadas…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡Prepárate!

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Prepárate tú!

 ** _(Y desde una posición de guardia normal, Cho se deja ir corriendo hacia Jim con un sablazo vertical, pero Jim lo espera de manera muy atenta y se mueve rápidamente hacia su lado izquierdo, haciendo a Cho fallar su ataque y golpeando el piso con su espada…)_**

 **Cho:** _("¡Maldición, es muy rápido considerando el tamaño y el peso que tiene!")_

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡¿Que sucede pequeña basura, acaso no puedes seguir mis movimientos?! ¡Jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Pero en el momento en que Jim hablaba, Cho gira rápidamente hacia su lado derecho y le lanza otro sablazo en forma horizontal, aunque esta vez apuntando a sus costillas derechas… Sin embargo de igual manera, Jim se mueve rápidamente y se coloca por detrás de Cho... Y sin decirle nada, le envuelve su brazo izquierdo por su cuello y lo levanta bruscamente sin permitirle tocar el piso…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Déjame adivinar… ¿Tu pensaste que porque soy más grande y pesado que tú, no podría moverme tan rápido y seria blanco fácil, no?

 **Cho:** _("Grrrrrrr…., maldición… Este sujeto es un verdadero fastidio…")_

 ** _(Y en cuanto Jim termina de decir eso, este con su mismo brazo izquierdo que sostenía a Cho lo vuelve a bajar y aprovecha para girarlo rápidamente., dejándolo cara a cara con él… Pero en cuestión de micro segundos, Jim se encorva a como los boxeadores acostumbran hacer al ponerse en guardia, da un pequeño paso hacia adelante con su pie izquierdo., y con su puño derecho impacta fuertemente el estómago de Cho con un uppercut "Gancho hacia arriba", levantándolo por completo del piso…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡Huuuf!

 ** _(Y mientras Cho estaba en medio aire, es golpeado de manera instantánea por otro fuerte golpe por parte de Jim, quien le había dado un gancho en cruzada de manera horizontal, pero esta vez fue en su rostro…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡Aaaaah!

 ** _(En ese momento Cho sale impulsado fuertemente por los aires hacia atrás, arrastrándose y cayendo boca abajo a varios metros de Jim…)_**

 **Cho:** Cof, cof, cof… Maldición, no lo puedo creer… Qué demonios comerá este sujeto, tiene una fuerza fuera de lo común al igual que una velocidad…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Cho se vuelve a levantar del piso muy lentamente… Tenía varias heridas en su rostro cual goteaban sangre y se deslizaban por sus mejías…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡No entiendo porque el señor Enimishio habrá querido que un sujeto tan debilucho como tú, se uniera al nuevo y grandioso Juppongatana!

 **Cho:** _("No entiendo… ¿Porque diablo es que golpea tan fuerte? Sé que su fuerza física es muy grande gracias a su contextura de cuerpo y tamaño… Pero sus golpes son más contundentes de lo que deberían de ser a mi opinión… Y lo más preocupante es que si sigo así, este sujeto me va a deshacer a golpes…")_

 ** _(En ese momento Cho se vuelve a poner en guardia, sosteniendo su espada de forma vertical por enfrente de el con ambas manos… Y a pesar en que su cuerpo está un poco tembloroso por lo abatido que aquellos fuertes golpes lo dejaron, vuelve a dejarse ir hacia Jim con mucha velocidad y decide lanzar una estocada directo al rostro de él… Sin embargo Jim quien ya estaba en guardia con su espalda encorvada y sus brazos hacia arriba, rápidamente esquiva la estocada al moverse hacia su lado izquierdo… Inmediatamente Cho le comienza a lanzar varios sablazos dirigidos a diversas partes de su cuerpo… Dicho sablazos iban a su rostro y su cuello, su abdomen y otras partes más… Pero Jim rápidamente los esquivaba de igual manera a como un boxeador esquiva un sinnúmero de golpes por parte de su contrincante, con mucho movimientos de cintura, moviéndose hacia izquierda y derecha., adelante y atrás., en forma circular para su izquierda, derecha y más… Y por mucho que Cho lo atacara, no lograba asestar un solo sablazo en el…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¿Que sucede Cho, eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Mmmm?...

 **Cho:** ¡Maldito, deja de moverte tanto y veras lo que te pasara!

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Si… Imagine que algo así sucedería al enfrentarme contigo…

 **Cho:** ¡¿Algo así?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¿Dime, cual es el mayor peligro que representa un espadachín? Su espada por supuesto… Si a un espadachín le quitan la facilidad del uso de su espada e impiden a que este aseste un solo sablazo sobre su oponente… Entonces ya no representan un peligro para nadie… Jajajajaja! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Es muy fácil de hacer esto! Aunque confieso que al inicio estaba un poco preocupado para cuando Enimishio me recluto, ya que sabía que al venir a este país y unirme a esta guerra., lo más seguro es que me enfrentaría a sujetos con espadas y otros tipos de armas… Entonces empecé un entrenamiento muy diferente, más especializado para situaciones como estas… Uno que me ayudara contrarrestar la amenaza de esos con armas…, sobre todo aquellos con espadas…

 **Cho:** _("Maldito infeliz, admito que tiene mucho sentido en lo que acaba de decir… Si no puedo asestar un solo sablazo en él, no habrá manera en poder derrotarlo… Pero debe de haber algo que pueda hacer… Y más vale que descubra ese "Algo" muy pronto, ya que si tiene la facilidad de esquivar mis ataques, también podrá golpearme sin problema alguno…")_ ¡Ya cállate, no quiero escuchar tus estupideces acerca de ti o tu estúpido entrenamiento! Aquí es en donde morirás, ya lo veras…

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Es inútil, no podrás con migo… ¡Y si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente, no hubieras rechazado la oferta del gran señor Enimishio y así no tuvieras que morir! ¡Pero pensándolo bien, aun no entiendo para que tener un debilucho como tú de nuestro lado., así es que acabare contigo en estos momentos!

 **Cho:** **_("Rayos, ahí viene de nuevo… Maldito mastodonte, tengo que pensar en algo pronto, porque no sé cuánto más podrá resistir mi cuerpo esos golpes tan descomunales… Aun me siento muy aturdido pero…")_**

 ** _(Y después de intercambiar palabras por un breve momento, Jim estaba listo para atacar nuevamente… Se pone en guardia con su puño y pie izquierdo por delante, sus piernas flexionadas y su espalda bien encorvada… Este se balanceaba un poco de izquierda a derecha mientras comienza acercarse lentamente a Cho, quien lo espera en guardia también de manera muy paciente., pero respirando profundo… En eso, Cho vuelve a lanzar varios sablazos en diversas partes del cuerpo de Jim, pero este de igual manera empieza a esquivaba todos sus ataques…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Estúpido, ya te dije que tus ataques no funcionaran conmigo!

 ** _(Repentinamente Cho da un fuerte salto y se deja ir por encima de Jim con una estocada directo a su rostro… Pero Jim da un leve salto a su lado izquierdo y esquivo la estocada, haciendo que Cho clave su espada en el piso por completo… Pero en cuanto Cho cae, deja su espada clavada y rápidamente da un giro hacia su izquierda y le lanza una fuerte patada a Jim, quien lo tenía a su lado derecho, lográndolo impactarlo con su talón en el centro de su abdomen muy fuertemente… La patada hace encorvar a Jim un poco… Y con la pierna aun estrechada en su abdomen, Cho le dice…)_**

 **Cho:** Si, te lo merecías por hablador… Estabas tan concentrado en esquivar los ataques de mi espada, que no le pusiste mente a cualquier otro ataque que pudiera realizar con mi cuerpo… Muchos de nosotros los espadachines, estamos preparados para utilizar más que solo nuestras espadas… Jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Pero en ese momento, Jim levanta la mirada y le da una leve sonrisa…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡¿Qué?!

 ** _(Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jim agarra a Cho por el tobillo de su pierna estrechada y lo jala fuertemente hacia él, haciéndolo caer justo enfrente pero dando la espalda… Es cuando Jim le da un fuerte golpe con su puño derecho justo en medio de su espalda, haciendo que este salga impulsado nuevamente hacia adelante y cayendo a varios metros boca abajo… Pero al momento del impacto, claramente se pudo escuchar un leve sonido tal y cual dos objetos metálicos hayan colisionado entre si…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡Huf!

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Jajajajajaja, podemos seguir así todo el día si gustas! ¡Jajajajajaja! O mejor dicho hasta que tu cuerpo no responda más… Mmmm… Ya te dije, no me podrás hacer nada si no puedes usar tu espada pequeño idiota….

 ** _(En ese momento, Cho no pudo levantarse de inmediato y en vez decide quedarse pensando un poco., pero al mismo tiempo recuperándose de aquel fuerte impacto que acaba de recibir…)_**

 **Cho:** _("Oooooh, maldición… Comienzo a pensar que este sujeto no será nada fácil de vencer y debo tomarlo más en serio… Justo a como paso en aquella batalla contra Battousai hace muchos años atrás, gracias a las espadas que tenía en mis espaldas, es que ese sujeto no me rompió la columna vertebral con ese fuerte golpe… Pero si logro a destrozar mis espadas… Aunque ahora entiendo a la perfección porque sus golpes son tan fuertes…")_

 ** _(Nuevamente Cho volvió a ponerse de pies con mucha dificultad… Y mientras hablaba, comenzó a estrechar un poco su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha…)_**

 **Cho:** ¿Oye tú, eres un sucio bastardo lo sabias?… ¿Sé que tu fuerza física es superior a la mía, pero la única razón por lo cual tus golpes son más fuertes de lo que en realidad deberían de ser, es porque tienes algún tipo de platinas en esos guantes, o no es así? ¡Dime si me equivoco!

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Sucio…, yo? No, al contrario… ¿Tú eres el que usas armas en contra de alguien desarmado, y te atreves a llamarme sucio? Y a pesar de eso, no has logrado hacerme daño en lo más mínimo… ¡Sí que eres inútil, jajajajaja!

 **Cho:** No, te equivocas… Al menos yo muestro mis armas de frente y no soy el que ataca por las espaldas a su oponente… Sí… Me di cuenta de tu sucia técnica al momento en que me golpeaste por la espalda y escuche ese sonido de acero impactar mis espadas… Tanto, que incluso lograste a destrozarlas por completo… Además si no me equivoco, fue la razón porque tampoco mi patada tuvo efecto en ti., ya que debes de tener algún tipo de protección muy parecida a las de tus guantes en el área de tu abdomen… Es por eso que el talón me duele muchísimo, maldito y sucio bastardo…

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Muy bien… Pudiste adivinar todo lo que sucede con mucha rapidez, te felicito… Aunque de nada te servirá el saber ya que no tienes ni la más remota oportunidad en derrotarme… Y como ya me canse de jugar contigo, te matare de una buena vez…

 **Cho:** _("Odio admitir que tiene mucha razón en las estupideces que acaba de decir… Aunque ahora sepa en donde atacarlo o de que cuidarme, no tengo armas para defenderme… Me destrozo las espadas que tenía en mi espalda, y la que estaba utilizando quedo clavada en el piso cerca de él… Rayos, ahora si estoy en serios problemas… No le he hecho daño alguno, mientras que yo a duras penas sigo en pies… Me duele todo el cuerpo pero… De ninguna manera permitiré que un sujeto tan farsante a como el me derrote… Peor aún, me mate…")_ Pueda ser que tengas razón en algunas de las cosas que has dicho… Aun así no significa que tengas ganado el encuentro…

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Vaya, hasta que por fin lo admites… Pero te equivocas, el encuentro lo tengo ganado desde que me asignaron esta misión de luchar contra un debilucho como tú, jmjmjmjm…

 **Cho:** ¡Ya veremos! ¡Aun así nada quita el hecho que seas un sucio bastardo y te aseguro que serás tu quien muera en este lugar, así es que prepárate!

 ** _(Y sin armas en mano, y dependiendo en únicamente que en su Kempo., Cho decide volverse a poner en guardia… Al ver eso, de igual manera lo hizo Jim, quien al parecer estaba muy decidido a acabar con Cho de una buena vez… Por otro lado, volviendo a la situación de Ichirou…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Al parecer no nos iremos de aquí en estos momentos muchachos, y más vale que nos preparemos para luchar…

 **?:** ¡Bien, bien , bien, los felicito! ¡Bienvenido a nuestra muy exitosa trampa!

 ** _(En ese momento, Ichirou había escuchado mucho ruido acercarse a ellos., seguido por una voz quien les hablo repentinamente de manera bastante burlesca… Y poco a poco, Ichirou y los demás pudieron darse cuentan en cómo estaban rodeados en todas partes por un escuadrón de soldados que sumaban alrededor de cincuenta hombres… Incluyendo a dos personajes principales, que representaban ser las cabezias del grupo…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo sé quiénes son ustedes, conozco sus rostros!

 **?:** ¿Ah sí? Que interesante… ¿Y entonces porque no nos dice quiénes somos chico?

 **Ichirou:** Ustedes son esos sucios comerciantes que intentaban hacer negocios con su falsa empresa extranjera _"Plants Are Life"_ …

 **Kamatari:** Muy bien… Mi nombre es Kamatari Honjo, y mi amigo aquí es un extranjero que viene desde muy lejos para ayudarnos acabar con ratas a como ustedes… Su nombre es Roger Stomp y espero todos ustedes estén listos para morir… ¡Jajajajaja!

 **Ichirou:** Rayos, demasiado tarde para huir… Jamás pensé que esto pasaría… El señor Okita tenía razón pero…


	66. Acto: 62

**Acto 62: ¡Cho Vs. Iron Fist Jim, El Asalto Final!**

 ** _(Y después de haber derrotado al poderoso ninja Kazuki…, Yahiko, Okita y los demás decidieron partir de inmediato hacia el hospital en busca de ayuda para poder salvar la vida de Eiji ya que este había sido envenenado por un shuriken en la ardua batalla contra el peligroso ninja elite… Pero a pesar de tener dichas malas noticias con Eiji, las cosas en el Akabeco y lugares aledaños finalmente podían regresar a la normalidad gracias a que la amenaza había sido neutralizada… Por otro lado, Saito nos había visitado para advertirnos del inmenso peligro que nosotros aun ignorábamos en ese momento… El peligro del inicio de la batalla contra Enimishio Komagata… Y aunque no estaba muy contento de la serenidad de Kenshin, nos dejó saber todo lo que ocurría., dándonos la oportunidad de estar listos y no ser sorprendidos tan fácilmente… Fue cuando poco después decidió marcharse para que nosotros pudiéramos prepararnos… Mientras tanto en Kyoto, las cosas con Ichirou no iban nada bien ya que fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de soldados liderado por Roger Stomp y Kamatari, quien al parecer les había tendido una trampa desde un inicio… Sin embrago en la misma ciudad de Kyoto, Cho estaba atravesando momentos muy difíciles gracias a uno de los integrantes del Nuevo Juppongatana., Iron Fist Jim… Personaje cual indicaba se había tomado el tiempo para prepararse bien al momento de luchar contra algún espadachín…. Pero volviendo al escondite en donde nosotros nos encontrábamos…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** ¿Que sucede Kaoru?

 ** _(Y mientras intentaba hablarle a Kenshin, yo sostenía mis manos junto a mi pecho….)_**

 **Kenshin:** Sé que estas muy preocupada con todo este asunto que se nos viene encima… Pero tranquila Kaoru, que de nada sirve preocuparse tanto por algo., si no se podrá hacer nada por el momento… Mejor despejemos nuestras mentes para estar listos al momento de luchar, y así dar lo mejor de nosotros….

 **Kaoru:** Si…. Pero….

 **Kenshin:** ¿Ah?...

 ** _(En ese momento, no pude evitar el querer abrazar a Kenshin…. Lo abrase por un momento de manera muy fuerte sin decirle nada… Inmediatamente mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejías, al igual que lo hicieron aquellos recuerdos en cuando Kenshin sostuvo el encuentro contra Makoto Shishio y aquel terrible estado en que regreso… Entendía a la perfección a lo que nos enfrentábamos, y era la razón por sentirme tan angustiada… Kenshin no dijo nada y simplemente me abrazo por un momento también… Y después de eso…)_**

 **Megumi:** _("Si, sé exactamente lo que siente Kaoru… Todos aquí tenemos a alguien por quien llorar… Solo espero a que todo este asunto termine pronto y todo salga bien… Al parecer finalmente hemos encontrado la felicidad y no quisiera ver a ningunos de nosotros lamentarse para cuando todo esto termine pero…")_

 **Kenshin:** Tranquila Kaoru que todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras… Recuerda que tenemos que ser fuertes y luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas para no permitirle a Enimishio y a su peligrosa organización de asesinos salirse con las suyas… Defenderemos nuestra paz y felicidad a como dé lugar… De ninguna manera permitiré que nos hagan daño…

 **Kaoru:** Lo sé gran tonto… Tu siempre exponiendo tu vida por el bien de los demás… Pero comprendo… Y sea a como sea, no permitiré que arruinen aquello que tanto nos ha costado obtener… Luchare con todas mis fuerzas y saldremos de estas, todos juntos a como lo hicimos una vez contra Makoto Shishio… _("Solo espero que Yahiko y los demás estén bien, aunque Sanosuke tiene razón… El ya no es un niño, ahora es un samurái y tengo que confiar en que el podrá lidiar con esta situación… Solo que me preocupo mucho por el…")_

 **Kenshin:** Así es Kaoru, debemos ser fuertes y luchar para no perder lo que tanto nos ha costado obtener…

 **Kaoru:** Si…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, finalmente me sentía mucho mejor y estaba lista para luchar con todas mis fuerzas… Todos nos comenzamos a preparar para el gran enfrentamiento, y yo me había puesto mi uniforme de lucha... El usual traje samurái de color blanco en la parte superior y azul oscuro en la parte inferior, al igual que un cintillo en mi frente de color blanco... Las mangas de mis brazos estaban recogidas y tenía mi espada de madera en mano…)_**

 **Hiko Seijuro:** ¿Oye, segura que te sientes lista para luchar con ese juguete en mano chiquilla? Ten en cuenta que nuestros enemigos no vienen a jugar ni a negociar… Su único objeto es asesinar a cada uno de nosotros, y por cada uno de ellos a cual tú no puedas acabar de manera rápida y definitiva…. Sera uno más quien tendrá la oportunidad de cumplir con su objetivo en contra de cualquiera de nosotros…

 ** _(En ese momento me dio un poco de nervios lo que el Maestro Seijuro acababa de decir, ya que estaba consiente en que tenía mucha razón pero…)_**

 **Kaoru:** El estilo Kamiya Kasshin está diseñado para neutralizar al enemigo y no para matarlo… Fueron las enseñanzas de mi padre desde que era una niña…, una persona quien desarrollo dicho estilo con el propósito de proteger… Y es por eso que en nuestro estilo, se prohíbe llevar acabo la matanza… Entiendo su punto de vista Maestro Seijuro, y agradezco su preocupación… Pero es algo que jamás podre cambiar ya que es la esencia principal de nuestro estilo…

 **Hiko Seijuro:** Bien… Solo quiero que estés consiente en que uno puede hacer lo que se les plazca en esta vida, siempre y cuando uno esté dispuesto a soportar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones… Y espero tu estilo de lucha sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defender aquellos que es preciado para ti, ya que tu no simplemente luchas por tu vida o felicidad., sino también de aquellas personas quienes te aman y esperan… Que tu estilo no te falle, y de esa manera tú no les fallaras a ellos…

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo, y así será Maestro Seijuro… Gracias por su consejo…

 ** _(En realidad me conmociono mucho las palabras del Maestro Seijuro… Quede congelada por un momento a pesar de mostrarme tan segura ante él, pero cuando finalmente pude reaccionar…. Entendí con más claridad a que se refería y pude prepararme mejor internamente… Por otro lado muy lejos de donde estábamos…)_**

 **Misao:** _("¿En dónde estarás Aoshi?… ¿Y porque ese empeño en estar siempre tan solo? En verdad que no lo comprendo… Se supone que ya había dejado ese duro pasado atrás, y ahora que todos nosotros estamos juntos como la familia que una vez fuimos…, sería suficiente para hacer abrir más sus sentimientos… Pero no fue así… Me pregunto si algún día cambiara su manera de pensar una vez que ya no tengamos duelos que luchar, ni distracciones caóticas que enfrentar… Es un tonto… Tiene que darse cuenta que en esta vida, hay personas que lo amamos con todo el corazón, y lo único que queremos es verlo feliz…")_

 ** _(Misao al igual que yo, estaba muy preocupada por Aoshi… Una persona quien siempre demostró cierta frialdad y distancia hacia todo y todos… Pero aun así, sé que él también los piensa mucho al igual que los quiere, aunque sea a su manera… Justo antes en que aquel policía llevase las noticias del inicio de la batalla, Aoshi Shinomori se había marchado sin decir nada a nadie… Misao y los demás lo estaban esperando con muchas ansias, al igual que sentían mucha preocupación por el ya que estábamos bajo ataque y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el peligro llegase tocando sus puertas…)_**

 **Okina:** Misao vamos, apresúrate y prepárate para la batalla. No vez que…

 ** _(En ese momento, Okina había entrado a la sala principal del Ahoya en donde Misao estaba sentada en el piso, viendo un viejo retrato de los Oniguanvanchu… Un retrato en donde Aoshi salía junto a Han'nya, Shikijo, Hyottoko, Beshimi y Okina… Todos sonriendo… Todos, incluyendo Aoshi… Y en cuanto Okina entro, Misao no dijo nada y solo se dio la vuelta y puso una sonrisa…)_**

 **Misao:** Hola abuelo, yo solo…

 **Okina:** Misao…

 ** _(Pero al momento de voltearse, Okina pudo notar una pequeña lágrima en la mejía izquierda de Misao… Pero a pesar de que él sabía lo que ella sentía, no le quiso decir nada acerca de eso e intento animarla de manera diferente…)_**

 **Okina:** Vamos Misao, no hay tiempo que perder… ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla, no olvides que Aoshi puede venir en cualquier momento y si te ve ahí sentada, hasta el mismo perderá los ánimos de luchar, jajajajajaja! ¡Llego la hora para luchar y defender todo lo que significa tanto para nosotros, no debemos fallar!

 **Misao:** Te ves muy animado abuelo, no te vayas a exceder por favor… Eso no será bueno para tu salud… ¡Jajajajaja!

 **Okina:** ¡Tonterías, yo aún poseo suficiente fuerzas para enfrentarme contra el mismo Enimishio Komagata si es posible! ¡JA!

 ** _(Y de pronto Okina lanza una patada hacia arriba, pero al parecer lo hizo con muchas más fuerzas de lo que el mismo esperaba y resbaló hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas muy fuertemente…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡Abuelo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Okina:** Mmmmm…. Creo que será mejor y me vaya a cambiar para el encuentro… Oooooh…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Misao estaba sonriendo y burlándose de Okina… A lo que este se levantó y decidió cambiarse de ropa, al igual que todos los demás…)_**

 **Okina:** _("Quería animarla, pero no de esa manera… Ahora tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza… Mmmm… Aunque me da gusto verla sonreír de nuevo… Sé que es difícil para todos nosotros, sin embargo ella aún es joven y eso lo hace ser aún más difícil para ella… Pero en fin, ha llegado la hora para el encuentro final…")_

 ** _(Y poco después de un momento, todos estaban listos utilizando su muy reconocido uniforme Oniwabanshu… Al igual que Okina, quien poco después salió de su cuarto utilizando su antiguo traje y sus Tonfas en mano…)_**

 **Okina:** Listo…

 ** _(Todos se reunieron en la sala principal a lo que Okina les dio la orden de colocarse en diversas partes del lugar para ver cualquier peligro acercarse y así esperar a que la batalla comenzara… Pero después, por otro lado… Las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante arriesgadas para Cho, quien se encontraba aun luchando fuertemente contra Iron Fist Jim…)_**

 **Cho:** _("Este sujeto sí que se está volviendo un verdadero fastidio… Tengo que pensar en algo pronto o me va a eliminar a punta de golpes… Lo primero que tengo que hacer es recuperar mi espada… Aunque ese maldito mastodonte esquiva todos mis ataques con mucha facilidad… Si tan solo…")_

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¿Entonces, que dices y le damos punto final a este juego? ¿Mmmmm…?

 ** _(En ese momento, Cho se pone en guardia con su mano izquierda abierta y su brazo semis estrechado hacia adelante mientras separa ambas piernas y las flexiona un poco., poniendo su mano derecha de la misma manera, pero a la altura de su pecho…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Estúpido… ¡No pudiste hacerme nada con tu espada en mano, y ahora piensas derrotarme con tus puños, jajajajaja! Te hare trizas….

 ** _(Poco a poco, Cho se fue acercando y de pronto se detuvo… Lo quedo viendo fijamente sin moverse ni decir nada, a lo que Jim lo queda viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin ponerse en guardia… De pronto, Cho le lanza un golpe frontal con su palma izquierda abierta directo a su rostro… Pero Jim ve eso y lo esquiva moviendo su cuerpo hacia su izquierda y aprovecha para lanzarle un uppercut con su puño izquierdo dirigido al abdomen de Cho… Pero de igual manera Cho logra a verlo a tiempo y también lo esquiva, haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás para aprovechar en que Jim falla su uppercut, y así lanzar una fuerte patada al rostro la cual también la falla ya que Jim rápidamente hace un movimiento de cintura y mueve su cuerpo superior en forma circular hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda y luego da un leve salto hacia atrás para ponerse en guardia nuevamente…)_**

 **Cho:** _("¡Maldito farsante, a este paso jamás lograre a golpearlo! ¡¿Cómo rayos es que se mueve tan rápido teniendo el peso que tiene?!")_

 ** _(Y después de un instante, Jim se le lanza sin previo aviso…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Jim comienza a lanzarle varios golpes dirigidos a su rostro, cuerpo, incluso sus piernas… Pero Cho no podía hacer más nada que esquivarlos, y solo se movía de un lado hacia otro., retrocediendo el paso… Repentinamente después de esquivar tantos golpes, Cho vuelve a lanzar una fuerte patada circular con su pierna derecha, y logra impactarle la pierna izquierda a Jim e inmediatamente vio que este perdió un poco el balance producto a los fuertes golpes que lanzaba y la patada asestada… Luego Cho dio un salto hacia atrás para guardar distancia mientras analizaba lo que acababa de ver…)_**

 **Cho:** _("¿Que fue eso?... Este sujeto perdió mucho su balance al momento de…. Aguarda un segundo… ¡Ya sé!")_

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa cobarde, porque huyes?!

 **Cho:** ¿Cobarde? Jmjmjmjmjmjm…. Esto apenas comienza maldito farsante…

 ** _(Luego Cho se vuelve a poner en guardia y se le acerca poco a poco… Y de manera repentina, este se deja ir con una cadena de golpes y patadas simultáneas sin parar., pero Jim comenzaba a esquivarlos todos… Sin embargo, después de varios golpes fallidos, Cho le comienza a lanzar golpes variados dirigidos a su rostro y luego patadas a sus piernas…, a lo que acertaba la mayor parte de las patadas lanzadas a las piernas de Jim., haciéndolo perder balance y comenzándolo a lastimar…)_**

 **Cho:** _("Jmjmjmjmjmjm…. ¿Sí..., porque no lo había pensado antes?… Este sujeto tiene mucha fuera física en la parte superior de su cuerpo... Y para dar esos golpes tan poderosos, tiene que fijar sus piernas muy bien en el piso ya que el balance es fundamental en el desarrollo de la fuerza aplicada en cada uno de sus golpes… Y como no está acostumbrado a que lo ataquen en sus piernas…. Rápidamente pierda balance al ser golpeado en esa área, más el potente envión de sus golpes lo hacen desbalancearse con mayor facilidad… Si… Ya veo mi oportunidad, jmjmjmjmjm….")_

 ** _(Pero mientras Cho estaba pensando, Jim nuevamente se deja ir con varios golpes y mucho movimiento en diversas direcciones… Nuevamente Cho comienza a esquivarlos y comienza a contraatacar por un momento en el rostro de Jim, para distraer sus verdaderas intenciones de golpearlo en sus piernas... Este se mantenía muy enfocado en realizar la misma técnica para impactarlo en la misma área de su pierna izquierda una y otra vez…, a lo que luego se vuelven a separar por un momento…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** _("Maldito gusano, ya veo tus intenciones… Me sigues golpeando en la misma área de mi pierna izquierda hasta impedir la movilidad, jmmmm… Comienzo a sentir la incomodidad de sus ataques, pero eso no te seguirá funcionando por mucho tiempo ya verás…")_

 ** _(Y después de un breve descanso, Jim había analizado bien las intenciones de Cho y lo estaba esperando en guardia sin moverse… A lo que Cho se vuelve acercar muy lentamente, pero en guardia y listo para atacar… Y sin decir nada, Cho vuelve a sus ataques combinados, arriba por un momento y luego intenta patear la pierna de Jim… Pero esta vez, Cho falla las mayorías de sus ataques… Sin embargo aún logra a impactar varios de ellos y Jim comienza a cojear un poco mientras se movía…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Grrrrrrr, maldito! ¡Ni pienses que eso te seguirá funcionando!

 **Cho:** _("Maldición, ya se dio cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones al atacar… Eso explica él porque estaba esquivando varias de mis patadas… Sin embargo, no le estaba causando suficiente daño de todos modos, y me toma demasiado trabajo el estar esquivando sus poderosos golpes… Rayos… Tampoco me deja acércame a mi espada… ¿Que hare?")_

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Prepárate maldito gusano, llego el tiempo de acabar contigo!

 ** _(Luego después de decir eso, ambos vuelven a ponerse en guardia… Y Jim muy enfadado, comienza a acercarse muy rápidamente a Cho., intentando no darle tiempo a reaccionar… En ese momento ambos vuelen a lanzarse varios golpes, pero Jim le lanza un golpe muy fuerte con su puño derecho dirigido al rostro de Cho., pero este se hace un poco hacia atrás y logra evadirlo… Cho nota rápidamente en que Jim había quedado con su brazo derecho completamente estrechado y aprovecha para lanzarle una patada con su pierna izquierda al rostro, lo cual no pudo dar con su objetivo ya que Jim nuevamente hacia esos movimientos de torso en forma circular de un lado hacia otro… Aunque Cho también noto que había algo raro en la manera en que Jim estaba atacando…)_**

 **Cho:** _("¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto, será que ya se está cansando? Esta más lento en su manera de atacar comparado a hace un momento… Sea cual sea la razón, aprovechare para golpearlo nuevamente en su pierna y cuando ya no se pueda mover con mucha rapidez, tomare mi espada y lo acabare., jmjmjmjmjm…")_

 ** _(Cho comenzaba a sentirse más confiado al ver que los ataques de Jim eran un poco más lentos, y se puso en guardia rápidamente para seguirlo atacando y así impedir que este descansara… Este comenzó a lanzarles varios golpes en el rostro, pero igual Jim los esquivaba fácilmente… Luego tras lanzarle sus golpes al rostro, Cho le lanza nuevamente una patada con su pierna derecha dirigida a la pierna izquierda de Jim, pero…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** _("Si, eso esperaba…")_

 ** _(En ese momento Jim ve la patada de Cho dirigida a su pierna y se agacha rápidamente antes de ser impactado con ella, y le da un fuerte golpe con su puño derecho justo en el empeine del pie derecho, haciendo que este pierda balance al sentir el dolor de sus golpes con esas platinas en sus guantes., y aprovecha para levantarse rápidamente y darle otro fuerte golpe en el pecho con su puño izquierdo, lanzando a Cho nuevamente hacia atrás y cayendo boca arriba muy lastimado…)_**

 **Cho:** Oooooh… Cof, cof, cof… Maldición… Odio a ese sujeto… Grrrrrrr… No puedo seguir así soportando más de sus golpes… Siento que mi cuerpo se va a dar por vencido en cualquier momento y ese maldito mastodonte va a….

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡JA! ¡Te lo merecías por astuto, jmjmjmjmjm!

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Cho se levanta muy lentamente… Tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, muy aturdido y lastimado… Y a pesar en que está muy tembloroso, se vuelve poner en guardia… Pero…)_**

 **Cho:** Yo creo que… ¡¿AH?! ¡Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo!

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡NO MAS JUEGOS, TE MATARE!

 ** _(Jim corrió hacia Cho para acabar con él de una buena vez, pero Cho a pesar de estar tan lastimado… Comenzó a esquivar los ataques de Jim y haciendo que este gire poco a poco hacia la dirección en la que él quería… Mientras tanto, Jim no dejaba de lanzarles fuertes golpes…)_**

 **Cho:** _("¡No hay manera en poder recuperar mi espada y tampoco puedo correr…, pero intentare algo muy estúpido esperando a que funcione!")_

 ** _(Y después de esquivar con mucha dificultad todos los ataques por parte de Jim, Cho fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto en donde él quería estar… Luego, ve como Jim se preparaba para lanzare otro poderoso uppercut a su abdomen, pero en eso Cho cruzo sus brazos para impedir recibir el golpe directamente a su cuerpo y lo termina recibiéndolo en sus antebrazos lo cual lo hace nuevamente salir impulsado por los aires hacia atrás, pero esta vez atravesando una ventana y cayendo dentro de su vivienda…)_**

 **Cho:** Uuuuuh… No estoy muy seguro si esa fue muy buena idea, pero ya estoy adentro y será mejor que me dé prisa… Ese infeliz por poco y me rompe los brazos, y sé que no tardara en estar aquí…

 ** _(En eso, Cho se levantó lo más rápido que pudo… Pero por la parte de afuera, Jim estaba muy enfadado y esperaba a Cho muy impacientemente…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡¿Que sucede maldito cobarde, acaso no piensas salir?! ¡¿O quieres que entre por ti y te saque de un solo golpe a como lo hice hace un momento?! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y después de un momento…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Bien, tú lo pediste!

 ** _(Jim fue caminando muy tranquilamente hacia la ventanilla en donde había entrado Cho producto al impacto de su golpe… Pero a unos metros antes de llegar, se detiene repentinamente y mira a Cho salir de manera muy lenta…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Hasta que decidiste salir maldito cobarde… Prepárate porque… ¿Ah, que demonios es eso?

 ** _(Y con una muy sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro, Cho lo queda viendo y le dije…)_**

 **Cho:** Llego la hora de morir maldito farsante, jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Cho había salido por completo de su vivienda y estaba de pies de manera muy recta, viendo fijamente a Jim… Pero esta vez, tenía en manos su espada favorita…)_**

 **Cho:** Más vale que te despidas… Mi espada favorita Hakujin No Tachi y yo te mandaremos al infierno de una buena vez…

 **Iron Fist Jim:** _("¿Que rayos es eso? Jamás había visto un arma así… Maldito, no permitiré que me venza… Acabare con él a como dé lugar….")_ Grrrrrrr… ¡Vamos!

 ** _(Y después de ver eso, Jim se volvió a poner en guardia listo para atacar a Cho… Ambos estaban muy exhaustos y golpeados, pero Cho lucia en peor condición ya que tenía golpes y múltiples fractures en todo su cuerpo producto a los fuertes golpes de Jim… Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jim se deja ir hacia Cho muy rápidamente., pero este le lanza un sablazo directo a su rostro…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡Estas acabado!

 ** _(Pero Cho se sorprendió mucho al ver que su sablazo fue repelado por los puños de Jim quien aprovecho las platinas de sus guantes para defenderse de los ataques de Cho y así poco a poco acercarse, haciéndole más difícil utilizar su espada de largo alcance…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser, este maldito sujeto es un verdadero fastidio!

 **Jim:** De nada te sirve tu nuevo juguetito si no puedes tocarme con él… Además que necesitas espacio para desarrollar tu técnica, y yo no permitiré que lo tengas… ¡TE MATARE!

 ** _(En eso, Cho da fuerte saltos hacia su lado derecho y luego izquierdo con el afán de darse espacio, pero sin dejar de atacar a Jim… Pero Jim seguía repelando sus ataques e intentaba siempre mantenerse cerca de él, sin embargo…)_**

 **Cho:** ¡Repela esto!

 ** _(En ese momento Cho lanzo un poderoso ataque por el piso, rompiendo todo el camino en donde su espada avanzaba hasta llegar a Jim, quien logro asestar un fuerte sablazo en su pantorrilla derecha, haciéndolo caer inmediatamente… Pero no conforme con eso, Cho dio un fuerte salto y le lanza un segundo sablazo…, cazando a Jim en su pierna izquierda también… Ahora Iron Fist Jim estaba de rodillas frente a Cho, sin poder moverse…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Grrrrrrr… Maldito gusano, no permitiré que…

 **Cho:** Ya ves… Te dije que morirías aquí, jmjmjmjmjm… Te lo merecías por farsante… Viajaste desde muy lejos para morir a como lo que eres… Un sucio y miserable bastardo…

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Espera, podemos hablar sobre esto un momento… Tú sabes que yo solo seguía órdenes... Además, tengo mucho dinero… ¿Dime cuanto quieres y me dejas ir, si?

 **Cho:** Si…, eso no suena nada mal… ¿Dime de cuanto estamos hablando?

 **Iron Fist Jim:** Lo que quieras, tu solo dime y yo me asegurare en conseguirlo… De todos modos ese sujeto de Enimishio jamás me cayó bien que digamos… Solo quería ganar un poco de dinero y huir de mi país…

 **Cho:** Bien… ¡Entonces ocupa ese dinero para pagar tu salida del infierno, MUERE!

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡NO, ESPERA, NO!

 ** _(Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cho levanta su espada…. Jim pone sus manos hacia arriba y cierra sus ojos fuertemente, y de repente cae al piso sin decir más nada…)_**

 **Cho:** Maldito farsante, sí que me causaste muchos problemas… Todo el cuerpo me duele y tengo fracturas en varios huesos… Además que el rostro lo tengo muy lastimado también… Ah, la verdad es que merecías morir…

 ** _(Cho quedaba viendo fijamente al cuerpo de Jim en el piso… Escupió hacia un lado y luego dijo…)_**

 **Cho:** Tienes mucha suerte en que yo ya no soy a como lo era antes, y por eso mejor te entregare a ese policía corrupto de Saito para que se encargue de ti… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que eso será peor que el haberte asesinado… Pero aun así, me dará mucho gusto el verte sufrir por más tiempo…

 ** _(Cho le había dado una fuerte pata en el rostro a Jim, haciéndolo perder la conciencia… Y luego entro a su vivienda y se sentó por un muy corto instante y suspiro... Después se levantó y volvió a salir para ir en donde estaba Jim y lo amarro por completo para impedir que huyera… Luego con mucha dificultad, lo arrastro hasta la parte de afuera de su vivienda y lo termino por amarrar aún más junto al tronco de un árbol…)_**

 **Cho:** Descansare un poco y atenderé mis heridas… Luego me marchare al Ahoya y veré que sucede ahí, esperando a no tener más problemas… Uuuuuh….

 ** _(Finalmente Cho Sawage había derrotado a Jim… Por otro lado en la misma ciudad de Kyoto, las cosas con Ichirou no iban muy bien… Estos estaban completamente rodeados de soldados trabajando para Enimishio… Eran alrededor de cincuenta hombres contra dieciséis oficiales de policías…)_**

 **Ichirou:** _("No sé qué vamos hacer, pero no podemos permitir que se salgan con las suyas o de lo contrario buscaran el modo de utilizar estos explosivos en contra del gobierno, y seguramente lograran su objetivo… Pero…")_

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Jajajajajajaja, miren muchachos! ¡Están temblando de miedo porque saben que este será su fin!

 **Kamatari:** Bueno, creo que es aquí en donde termina tu camino Ichirou…

 **Ichirou:** ¡¿Ah?!

 **Kamatari:** Si, sabemos quiénes son todos ustedes… ¿Tú pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta de todo lo que planeaban en contra de nosotros? Siempre los mantuvimos bajo nuestra vigilancia… El señor Enimishio fue muy astuto en asegurarse poner a nuestra gente trabajando como espías dentro del mismo gobierno con mucha anticipación… Lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, y no perdió el tiempo en aprovechar cada oportunidad que viera… Sabemos quiénes son nuestros enemigos y que pretenden hacer…

 **Ichirou:** Ya veo… Talvez muramos todos aquí, pero definitivamente no dejare que te salgas con las tuyas Kamatari… Sea a como sea, tú debes morir…

 **Kamatari:** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Acaso estas soñando despierto chico? Mira a tu alrededor… Todos van a morir aquí, y ni tú ni nadie podrá hacer algo al respecto…

 **Guarda Espaldas 3:** Vaya, maldita sea… Al parecer ustedes tenían razón pero… Y yo pensé que el miedo los tenían escuchando cosas, pero en realidad fuimos emboscados de manera muy fácil… Maldición…

 **Guarda Espaldas 1:** Te dije grandísimo tonto, ahora todos vamos a morir aquí…

 ** _(En ese momento, todos los policías alistaron sus armas de fuego y formaron una especie de aro., protegiéndose las espaldas entre ellos mismos… Y después de un momento…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡Vamos, acaben con ellos ya!

 ** _(Pero justo antes de que los soldados ninjas comenzaran sus ataques, escucharon una voz hablar entre medio de las siembras…)_**

 **?:** Y qué tal si equilibramos un poco la pelea…

 ** _(Todos ahí giraron sus cabezas y quedaron viendo hacia la dirección en donde escucharon la voz, pero aun no podían ver quien era ya que las siembras estaban bastante altas y solo podían escuchar los pasos de esa persona avanzar poco a poco… Todos estaban esperando a que se mostrara…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Vamos, muéstrate!

 ** _(Kamatari estaba muy enfadado al ser interrumpido justo cuando estaba a punto de asesinar a todos ahí, pero al mismo tiempo un poco preocupado… Pero la gran pregunta que todos ahí se hacían era… ¿Quién será?...)_**


	67. Acto: 63

**Acto 63: Un Rayo De Esperanza En Momentos De Angustia…**

 ** _(El tiempo seguía avanzando, y todos nosotros atrapados en esta pesadilla que no parecía tener fin… Y mientras todos aquí nos preparábamos para la batalla, Cho finalmente había dado punto y final a la suya contra Iron Fist Jim, el fuerte pero sucio boxeador perteneciente al Nuevo Juppongatana, quien por obvias razones le había causado muchos problemas… Pero después de luchar arduamente, pudo encontrar su espada favorita "Hakujin No Tachi", cual le permitió pelear con todas sus fuerzas y así poder neutralizar dicha amenaza… Por otro lado, las cosas con Ichirou no se veían muy bien ya que fueron emboscados por Kamatari y Roger Stomp, quienes iban acompañados de alrededor de cincuenta soldados con todas las intenciones de asesinar a Ichirou y los demás policías…. Pero justo en el momento en cual Kamatari había ordenado acabar con ellos, una misteriosa persona apareció entre medio de las plantillas muy crecidas, e interrumpió dicha orden lo cual enfado mucho a Kamatari, pero de igual manera lo intrigó en saber quién era ya que aún no mostraba su rostro y solo podían escuchar sus pasos avanzar… Todos quedaron paralizados…. Mientras tanto, muy., muy lejos de ahí…)_**

 **Shakku Arai:** ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Himura? Recuerda las demás pláticas que hemos tenido… En realidad lo único que cambia es el tiempo, no las cosas… Pero eres una persona muy testaruda… Sin embargo te entiendo, pero solo hasta cierto punto…

 **Battousai:** Así es Shakku… Pero necesito acabar con esto de una buena vez...

 **Shakku Arai:** Debes de saber que un solo hombre no bastaría para poder llevar toda esta masacre a su final… Y aunque tengas las habilidades de un maestro asesino a tan corta edad, algún día serás atormentado por tu pasado… Y eso sería solo si en un dado caso logras a sobrevivir todos estos disturbios y caos… No seas egoísta y enfrenta la realidad…

 **Battousai:** No permitiré que la era Tokugawa siga plantando el terror en los corazones de aquellas personas quienes no buscan otra cosa más que vivir en paz… Pero para poder hacer eso, se debe de sacrificar por un tiempo dicha paz… Así finalmente veremos el renacimiento de una nueva era… Una en donde talvez no habrá la necesidad de portar más una espada…

 **Shakku Arai:** ¡Jajajajaja! Tonto idealista… Tus manos jamás se podrán mantener lejos de una espada… No seas tonto…

 **Battousai:** Mmmmm….

 **Shakku Arai:** Con tus habilidades sé qué harás la diferencia sin duda alguna… ¿Pero has pensado en que harás después de todo esto? ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver? El gobierno solo te utiliza para su propia conveniencia, y luego serás descartado al igual que todos los demás que han pensado a como tú., dejándolos enfrentar un infierno en donde no podrán encajar con el resto del mundo por culpa del trastorno de tantas batallas y asesinatos… Luego terminan por recurrir a la vida de la masacre nuevamente… Es así de la manera en cómo se forman estos asesinos con los que luchamos… El mismo gobierno los crean, y después ellos mismos los quieren muertos… Es de la manera en cómo funciona Himura y lo sabes…

 **Battousai:** Entiendo Shakku, y sé que tienes mucha razón en todo lo que dices… Pero aun así debo continuar con esto hasta el final, así me cuesta la vida…

 **Shakku Arai:** Bien, entonces toma… Son las mejores que he creado hasta la vez… Serán más que suficientes para ti…

 ** _(Y mientras conversaban, alguien llego repentinamente y los interrumpió…)_**

 **Sujeto:** ¡Señor Himura, señor Himura!

 ** _(Inmediatamente Kenshin para de conversar, y torna su mirada hacia el sujeto que acababa de llegar de manera muy agitada…)_**

 **Battousai:** Bien… Te lo agradezco mucho Shakku… Nos veremos después…

 **Sujeto:** Que bien que lo encuentro aquí señor Himura. Disculpe por interrumpirlo, pero el Clan Choshu requiere de su presencia… El señor Kogoro está reunido con el señor Okubo, y al parecer han llegado a un acuerdo…

 ** _(Luego de un momento, Kenshin fue hacia el escondite principal de Kogoro Katsura., el líder del Clan Choshu… Todos estaban reunidos y al parecer estaban listos para dar un fuerte golpe de estado en contra del Shogunato…)_**

 **Kogoro Katsura:** Que bien el verte aquí de nuevo Himura…

 **Battousai:** Démonos prisa… Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer para poder marcharme… Entre más tiempo permanezcamos aquí hablando, nuestros enemigo tendrán mas ventaja…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Kogoro Katsura había llegado a un acuerdo junto con el clan y el señor Okubo… De inmediato dieron la orden y todos se estaban marchando a sus debidas misiones… Pero mientras Kenshin se levantaba para marcharse…)_**

 **IIzuka:** Aguarda Himura, yo te acompañare… Creo que será mejor si te ayudo con esto… No queramos que solo vayas por ahí asesinando a personas sin un poco de sentido común, jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Kenshin quedo viendo de manera muy seria a IIzuka y le dijo…)_**

 **Battousai:** Yo iré solo..., y más vale que no intentes seguirme… ¿Te quedo claro IIzuka?

 ** _(Y justo en el momento de decir eso, Kenshin pone su mano izquierda encima de la empuñadura de su espada… A lo que hizo que IIzuka tomara un paso hacia atrás y pusiera un rostro de temor…)_**

 **IIzuka:** Tranquilo Himura, no tienes que ser tan drástico. Yo solo pensaba que sería una buena idea… Pero bien, como quieras…

 ** _(Pero antes de cumplir con su misión, Kenshin decide ir hacia el hospedaje en donde se encontraba viviendo… Entra a su habitación para dejar atrás sus antiguas espadas y llevarse las nuevas que Shakku Arai le había obsequiado… Pero justo antes de salir de su habitación…)_**

 **Tomoe:** Dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas hacer esto?...

 ** _(Pero Kenshin no decía nada… Simplemente se detuvo por un momento y la quedo viendo de reojos, pero sin decir nada… Inmediatamente se le venían imágenes del asesinato que cometió en contra de aquel asesino enviado por el Shogunato, aquel asesinato en cual Tomoe Yukishiro fue testigo justo antes de perder el conocimiento… Luego recordó la frase que ella le había dicho en esa noche… "Tú eres el que hace llover sangre"… Pero Tomoe, con una voz muy suave, le dice…)_**

 **Tomoe:** ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que cada persona que tu asesinas, dejas en luto a alguien?...

 **Battousai:** Yo no cree este mundo en el que vivimos…

 **Tomoe:** Cierto… Solo tienes que vivir en el… ¿Pero porque no hacerlo lejos de todo este agitamiento…, no convertirte en un salvador o en una desgracia para alguien?...

 **Battousai:** Jm… Yo…

 ** _(Pero los pensamientos de Kenshin fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los gritos de las mujeres que atendían en el hospedaje por la parte de abajo… Inmediatamente Kenshin salió corriendo y bajo por las escaleras para salir del hospedaje y ver que sucedía… Pero al salir…)_**

 **Okita:** Señor Himura, que agradable sorpresa encontrarlo aquí…

 **Saito:** Lo ves Okita, te dije que Battousai se encontraba en este lugar…

 **Okita:** Así es, y creo que ya es tiempo de saldar cuentas de una buena vez. ¿No lo crees señor Himura?

 ** _(Al parecer un archí enemigo de Kenshin habían hecho presencia en el lugar gracias a un espía quien había seguido a Kenshin y brindado la información… Era nada más que el temido Grupo Shinsen… Eran siete miembros en total, incluyendo a Saito y a Okita… Pero Okita dio la orden que no intervinieran y desenvaino su espada, listo para sostener un combate con Kenshin… Pero de inmediato Saito lo detuvo y le dijo que él se encargaría…. Que no se preocupara, ya que tenían algo pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y este sería el momento en que aprovecharía para saldar cuentas… Pero sin decir nada, Kenshin desenvaino su espada y comenzó a caminar hacia Saito… Y sin previo aviso, Tomoe salió del lugar y se colocó enfrente de ambos con los brazos extendidos para hablar…)_**

 **Tomoe:** ¿Ya basta con la matanza, hasta cuando terminaran con esto?

 ** _(Luego volteo a ver a Kenshin fijamente a los ojos, se le acerco y lo abrazo muy fuertemente… Y con los ojos muy abierto, Kenshin quedo paralizado sin decir ni hacer nada…)_**

 **Tomoe:** Sé que no puedo impedir que te detengas… Y el portar una espada hará que jamás te alejes de los enfrentamientos… Pero tienes que entender que no todos los enfrentamientos los podrás ganar… Y cuando llegue aquel día fatal en cuando no puedas ganar dicha lucha, no solo tú perderás la felicidad de la vida… También lo harán aquellas personas quienes te aman y se involucran en tus luchas por no dejarte solo… Es por el mismo amor que sienten por ti… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tu reputación y pasado te seguirán hasta el fin de tus días… El continuar tu vida como un espadachín, te forzara a permanecer en constante combate… Pero en realidad siempre luchas más por causa de tu pasado, que por el de tu presente… Vive feliz y aléjate de todo… Despierta Kenshin… No puedes desperdiciar tu vida así… Despierta Kenshin….

 **Kenshin:** Yo….

 **Tomoe:** Despierta Kenshin… Despierta y abre los ojos…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Kenshin abre los ojos muy lentamente…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Despierta Kenshin… ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Kenshin:** ¿Ah?... Kaoru… Yo…

 ** _(Desde hace un momento justo después de que Saito nos diera toda aquella información y se retirara, Kenshin se encontraba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos… Al parecer que el tanto pensar, este sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido… Yo lo había dejado dormir por un par de horas, pero luego lo quise despertar para que comiera algo… Pero no puedo negar que se miraba muy agitado mientras dormía, y eso me hizo querer despertarlo mucho más rápido…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Disculpa Kenshin, pero pensé que sería bueno comer algo… Al menos eso nos daría fuerzas antes del encuentro… ¿Y dime, te encuentras bien? Estabas muy agitado mientras dormías…

 ** _(En ese momento, Kenshin me conto sobre aquel agitado sueño que tenía… Y después de unos minutos…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Entiendo… Creo que ella aun te cuida desde el otro mundo… Además, creo que en parte tiene razón en eso de tu pasado… Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, y los combates siempre seguirán sin importar el tener una espada o no… Pero descuida Kenshin, nosotros somos tu familia y no importa el peligro en que te encuentres, siempre estaremos ahí por ti… Hasta el fin…

 **Kenshin:** Kaoru… Por favor perdóname por ser tan egoísta y no….

 **Kaoru:** Shhhh… No digas nada Kenshin… No hay necesidad… Olvídalo… Para eso estoy aquí para ayudar a sanar las heridas que tu duro pasado ha ocasionado… Sé que no podrás olvidarlo jamás, y probablemente tampoco podrás evadir los enfrentamientos… Pero lo haremos juntos… Y descuida, desde el día en que me enamore de ti, sabia a la perfección que no sería fácil… Sobre todo por ser la persona que una vez fuiste… Pero sin embargo, yo decidí seguir adelante… Sé muy bien la vida que escogí, y créeme… Jamás me arrepentiré de eso… Jamás….

 ** _(Y después de conversar un poco, Kenshin y yo nos abrazamos por un momento… Luego nos levantamos para ir a comer… Era extraño, pero con forme el tiempo avanzaba en nuestras vidas juntos…, podía notar en Kenshin una cierta tranquilidad en compartir más y más sobre su pasado… Ya no era aquella persona tan reservada con migo… Poco a poco pudo hablar más al respecto y sé que eso le hacía bien… A todos nos hace bien el poder compartir nuestros duros problemas con alguien… Ayuda a curar las heridas y a encontrarle sentido a todas esas tragedias que una vez no comprendíamos… Por otro lado muy lejos de aquí, pero dentro del mismo Tokyo…)_**

 **Oficial De Policías:** ¡Finalmente vino señor Fujita, qué bueno verlo aquí!

 **Saito:** ¿Dime, en donde esta Okita y Semitori?

 **Oficial De Policías:** Lamento ser yo el que le brinde malas noticias… Pero hubo serios problemas para esas personas en aquel restaurante llamado Akabeco…

 **Saito:** ¿Serios problemas? _("Lo suponía… Fueron atacados con mucha más anticipación de lo que esperábamos… Y creo no haber la necesidad de preguntar por Okita y Eiji, pero…")_

 ** _(En ese momento, el oficial de policías se encargó en contarle todo con mucho detalles a Saito… Desde el inicio en que llegaron los soldados, hasta el enfrentamiento con Kazuki… Le dijo sobre el número de bajas que tuvieron, al igual que el terrible incidente con Eiji y el envenenamiento que tuvo… Luego le comento sobre el comunicado de Ichirou, que desde ya un tiempo atrás no habían tenido más respuesta…)_**

 **Saito:** Si, ya veo… Me voy por un momento y esto se vuelve un caos… Bien… Entonces esperaremos a que Okita vuelva para que me brinde el informe de Semitori...

 **Oficial De Policías:** Lo lamento mucho señor Fujita…

 **Saito:** Si, olvídalo… Dime cuando fue el último comunicado que obtuvimos por parte de Ichirou…

 ** _(El oficial de policías termino brindando el resto de la información que sabía… Pero lo que no sabían aun, era que muy lejos de Tokyo en las casas gubernamentales de Hokkaido… La situación era caótica, ya que habían aparecido alrededor de ciento cincuenta soldados, listos para atacar el lugar… Y ahora Kawaji y cinco personas más de alto mando, estaban acorralados en el lugar… Y aunque tuvieran un escuadrón de más de ochenta oficiales…, no parecía ser suficiente para contrarrestar dicha amenaza…)_**

 **Funcionario 1:** ¿Señor Kawaji…, dígame que haremos ahora? Estamos completamente rodeados… Y nos superan en números…

 **Kawaji:** No teman, lucharemos con todo lo que tengamos… Y si el destino decide que muramos aquí, lo haremos con dignidad y honor… _("Por suerte nos habíamos desecho de todas aquellas plantas que contenían explosivos a tiempo ya que si no fuera por el descubrimiento de Saito, estos sujetos nos hubieran asesinados de la manera más fácil..., aunque no llegamos a tiempo para retirar todas las plantas que sembraron en diversas parte de las ciudades… Pobre gente, habrá mucha sangre inocente que perecerá en esta batalla… Maldición…")_

 ** _(Los soldados tenían el área completamente rodeada… Era un gran complejo de dos pisos, muy grande y amplio… Los funcionarios del gobierno de alto mando estaban en la segunda planta de arriba, acompañados de alrededor de doce policías…. Todos ellos viendo por las ventanas al gran ejército que los esperaban afuera… Mientras que en la planta de abajo, habían alrededor de veinte policías custodiando las escaleras y salón principal… Pero el resto de ellos estaban en la parte de afuera, listos para luchar…, custodiando la puerta principal de manera muy nerviosa…)_**

 **Funcionario 2:** Maldición, yo no quiero morir en este lugar… No así, no ahora…

 ** _(Por otro lado, regresando a la terrible situación de Ichirou…)_**

 **Guarda espaldas 1:** Señor Ichirou, nosotros fuimos asignados para protegerlo…

 **Ichirou:** ¿Mmmm?

 **Guarda Espaldas 1:** Atacaremos lo más rápido y fuerte que podamos, y usted aprovechara para huir del lugar…

 **Ichirou:** No…

 **Todos:** ¿NO?...

 **Ichirou:** Sé que el señor Fujita los asigno para mi protección, pero jamás hare ese acto de cobardía… Especialmente con buenos elementos a como lo son todos ustedes… Sera un honor luchar y morir juntos… Nadie va a huir… Moriremos si…, pero que nuestras muertes no sean en vano… Intentaremos luchar los más fuerte que podamos, pero poco a poco nos iremos acercando a Kamatari y a Roger Stomp...

 **Guarda Espaldas 5:** ¿Acercando señor?

 **Ichirou:** Así es… En ese momento quiero que todos ustedes le disparen en cuanto tengan la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo, no importa quien lo haga…. Si morimos, será nuestro trabajo acabar con esos dos sujetos quienes representan ser integrantes importantes de la organización de Enimishio Komagata…

 **Todos:** Si señor…

 ** _(Y mientras ellos planeaban su estrategia, Kamatari sin decir más nada había ordenado la ejecución de todos ahí… Pero fue interrumpido por una voz misteriosa que provenía de las altas plantillas… Lo que puso muy molesto a Kamatari y le pidió que se mostrara…)_**

 **?:** ¿Y qué tal si equilibramos un poco la pelea?...

 **Kamatari:** ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Vamos, muéstrate!

 ** _(Poco a poco escuchaban como sus pasos iban avanzando, saliendo de ahí… Y cuando logro a salir…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡¿Queeee, tu?!

 **Ichirou:** _("¿Quién será? No lo conozco…")_

 **Guarda Espaldas:** ¿Señor Ichirou, usted conoce a ese sujeto?

 **Ichirou:** No, no lo conozco… Pero al parecer no es enemigo… Y luce muy fuerte… Creo que Kamatari si lo conoce pero…

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡¿Ja, qué demonios crees que haces amigo?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir en este lugar?! ¡Déjamelo a mí Kamatari, yo me encargare de ese sujeto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos., jajajajaja!

 **Kamatari:** No, te equivocas tonto… Sera mejor que tengas mucho cuidado con ese sujeto… Su nombre es Anji, y perteneció al antiguo Juppongatana representando uno de las más fuertes del grupo… Al mismo grupo que yo pertenecí una vez… Es extremadamente fuerte… _("¿Maldito Anji, que demonios hace aquí? ¿Cómo fue que nos encontró? Sea a como sea, esto no es bueno…")_

 ** _(Era nada más y nada menos que Anji, quien de alguna manera había aparecido frente a todos ellos, dispuesto a servir como ayuda para Ichirou y sus oficiales… Poco a poco, Anji fue avanzando en busca de acercarse a Ichirou… Pero mientras iba avanzando, los soldados se le iban apartando con mucho temor ya que varios de ellos perteneciente al grupo anterior de Makoto Shishio lo conocían… Pero mientras hacía paso entre todos ellos, un soldado muy enfadado decidió atacarlo…)_**

 **Soldado:** ¡¿Quién demonios se cree este sujeto farsante?! ¡Te aniquilare!

 ** _(¡El soldado quien tenía una espada en mano, se deja ir hacia Anji con un sablazo en forma vertical, levantando muy en alto su espada para cortarlo desde su cabeza, hacia abajo…)_**

 **Soldado:** ¡Muere!

 ** _(Pero Anji lo queda viendo de reojos y en un parpadeo, de un leve salto hacia su izquierda en donde el sujeto sostenía su espada hacia arriba para agacharse un poco y anticipa el ataque del soldado, impactándolo muy fuertemente con la parte exterior de su antebrazos izquierdo…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** AAAARRRRRR….

 ** _(Y en fracciones de segundos, todos vieron como Anji le dio el fuerte impacto al soldado… Impacto que claramente escucharon la magnitud del golpe, al igual que pudieron apreciar de la manera en que por la parte trasera de la camisa de aquel soldado, vieron como desplego una leve ráfaga de viento… Inmediatamente sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos y perdió conciencia, cayendo de espaldas… Todos los soldados quedaron viendo y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, pero sin atacar… Anji continúo avanzando lentamente…)_**

 **Kamatari:** _("Maldito Anji, al parecer no ha dejado su mortal técnica del Futae No Kiwami… Esto será un serio problema para nosotros ya que si Roger Stomp no se encarga de él, yo jamás podré hacerle frente estando en este estado…")_

 **Roger Stomp:** ¿Mmmm, qué demonios hizo ese sujeto? No vi nada de extraordinario con su golpe…

 **Kamatari:** Te lo dije gran tonto, será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado al enfrentarte con el… Él cuenta con una técnica llamada el Futae No Kiwami…

 **Roger Stomp:** ¿Futae No qué?

 **Kamatari:** No Kiwami idiota… Solo te aconsejo que no te dejes golpear de forma directa, o de lo contrario será capaz de aniquilarte con un solo golpe…

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡¿Aniquilarme a mí, de un solo golpe?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No seas ridículo, soy el gran Roger Stomp y no dejare que un estúpido don nadie me derrote tan fácilmente! ¡Futae No quien sabe qué, JA! ¡No me hagas reír, no me asustas compañero y más vale que estés listo para morir en este lugar ya que yo vine a luchar con todas mis fuerzas, y quiero divertirme mucho!

 ** _(En ese momento de manera muy enfadada pero lentamente, Roger Stomp fue bajando de la pequeña colina en donde estaba, abriendo paso entre los soldados en busca de Anji… Pero mientras él hacia eso, Anji ya había llegado con Ichirou…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Hola fortachón… Hasta en donde tengo entendido, tú no eres uno de los malos… Dime quien eres y que haces en este lugar….

 **Anji:** Mi nombre es Anji Yukyuzan, y he venido ayudarles… Lo demás se los contare después si es que logramos a salir con vida de este lugar… Lo único que les digo, es que estén listos para luchar con todas sus fuerzas ya que yo estaré ocupado con ese sujeto que viene… Les pido que no se desesperen y sean prudentes al atacar…

 **Ichirou:** Entiendo… Esto no será fácil, pero al menos nos será de gran ayuda al encargarte de ese enorme sujeto… Nos preocuparemos únicamente de los soldados al igual que de Kamatari…. Aunque son muchos pero…

 **Guarda Espaldas 3:** Tranquilo muchachos, luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas… Saldremos de esto a como dé lugar ya lo verán…

 **Ichirou:** Bien, entonces continuaremos con el plan de antes. Solo tengamos cuidado y protejámonos las espaldas entre nosotros mismos…

 **Anji:** Yo acabare con tantos soldados a como pueda antes de enfrentarme contra Roger Stomp… Pero una vez que comience mi lucha con él, sé que estaré bastante ocupado, así es que en guardia y prepárense.

 **Policías:** ¡Siiii!

 ** _(En ese momento, todos los oficiales de policías se vuelven a poner en guardia con sus armas de fuego… Pero Anji cambio un poco su estrategia…)_**

 **Anji:** Saben, será mejor que cubran mis espaldas… Yo me encargare de todos en este lado de enfrente, ustedes disparen sus armas lo más rápido que puedan pero cuando les toquen recargar, no lo hagan y comiencen a luchar con sus espadas ya que no tendrán tiempo de recargar, y seguramente los mataran en el intento… ¿Entendido?

 **Ichirou:** ¡Así será Anji!

 **Policías:** ¡Entendido!


	68. Acto: 64

**Acto 64: ¡Momentos Caóticos! ¡El Encuentro Entre Anji & Roger Stomp, Comienza!**

 ** _(Continuaban los momentos de tensión para todos… Nosotros preparándonos para ser atacados en cualquier momento, y eso había creado mucha preocupación en todos aquí… Tanto, que ya Kenshin estaba teniendo ciertas pesadillas de su duro pasado y mezclándose con su presente... Pero no era para menos ya que él siempre es quien lleva la peor parte en todo esto… Por otro lado, Saito finalmente había llegado a la estación de policías, pero lamentablemente lo estaban esperando con un reporte de bajas y perdidas., especialmente el saber que Eiji había sido gravemente herido… Sin embargo es paciente y espera a que Okita regrese para saber mejor la situación… Mientras tanto en Hokkaido, varios funcionarios de alto mando del gobierno estaban acorralados en una de sus casas gubernamentales por un ejército de soldados que sumaban alrededor de cincuenta hombres… Entre los funcionarios estaba Kawaji, uno de los más importantes miembros para este gobierno de hoy en día, al igual que su mano derecha Seiso., aquel mismo policía quien ayudo a Saito en la interrogación de Okatu hace meses atrás… Pero dicha calamidades estaban haciendo acto de presencia en diversas partes del país ya que para Ichirou y los demás policías, habían llegado a un punto crítico en la situación y había llegado la hora para luchar con todas sus fuerzas… Por suerte Anji había aparecido y unido a la lucha a favor de Ichirou… Pero mientras todo eso ocurría, regresando con nosotros en el escondite…)_**

 **Kaoru:** No sé, pero he notado a Kenshin demasiado tensionado últimamente… Entiendo el grave peligro que se nos viene encima, pero no es eso… Más bien lo veo más pensativo de lo común…

 **Megumi:** No es para menos tonta, tu sabes de que Kenshin siempre es el que se hace responsable de todos los problemas que se presentan, y esto debe de ser extremadamente difícil para él, sobretodo el tenernos aquí bajo su cuidado… Eso debe de ponerlo más estresado… Somos muchos quienes dependemos de él… Por suerte lo acompaña el maestro Seijuro ya que él será de gran ayuda y mantendrá a Kenshin animado…

 **Kaoru:** Lo sé, pero no es eso… Solo que lo noto un poco alejado… Pero en fin, talvez sea mi imaginación. Talvez seré yo la que me preocupo más de la cuenta…

 **Megumi:** Si, al menos tú tienes a Kenshin aquí… Yo tengo que ser fuerte y esperar a que Sano regrese… Solo espero que todo esté bien con todos ellos…

 **Kaoru:** Tranquila Megumi, ya verás que todo estará bien…

 ** _(Y después de conversar un momento, Megumi se retiró y fue en busca de Kenshin., quien lo encontró en la parte trasera del lugar jugando un poco con Kenji, Ayame y Susume… Pero al parecer Kenshin había resbalado y ensuciado mucho su ropa…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Oh no, mi ropa esta extremadamente sucia… ¡¿AH?! También está rota…

 ** _(Kenshin tenía un rostro de aflicción al ver que su ropa no solamente estaba sucia, sino también estaba rota en la parte inferior por su rodilla derecha... Este luego se puso de pies y se sacudió el polvo…)_**

 **Megumi:** Tu ropa Ken…

 **Kenshin:** Si, lo sé. Resbale y no me di cuenta que estaba rota…

 ** _(Luego entro y pude notar al instante de la manera en como lucia… Pero le dije que tomara una ducha rápidamente y le tendría algo más para usar… Y después de un momento, salió ya vestido con su ropa nueva…)_**

 **Megumi:** Que bien te vez Ken, en realidad que luces muy bien…

 **Kaoru:** Pensaba obsequiarte ese traje en tu cumpleaños. Pero viendo que necesitabas cambiarte, mejor aproveche en hacerlo ya… Sí que luces bien Kenshin…

 **Kenshin:** Gracias Kaoru, y tu Megumi., pero en realidad me siento muy extraño usándolo…

 **Kaoru:** ¿Pero porque? Es el mismo tipo de traje que siempre usas, lo único que es diferente son los colores. Son idénticos.

 **Kenshin:** No importa, gracias Kaoru…

 ** _(Kenshin estaba actuando un poco extraño con su nuevo traje… No entendíamos porque ya que era un traje idéntico al que siempre utiliza, no tendría ningún problema con luchar en él y lo único que era diferente eran los colores… La parte inferior blanca, y la parte superior era de color azul oscura… Pero todo lo demás era exactamente igual…)_**

 **Kenshin:** _("Mmmm… Este traje es idéntico al que solía utilizar en aquellos tiempos de caos y disturbios… En realidad me trae desagradable recuerdos, especialmente en estos momentos que estamos atravesando… Aun así, no puedo negar en que el demente destajador que una vez habito en mi fue extremadamente poderoso, pero despiadado… Sin embargo, él es la principal razón por la cual estemos con tantos problemas… Pero en fin, talvez sea yo quien le esté prestando demasiada atención a eso…")_

 ** _(Y después de eso, todos estábamos en orden y listos para el encuentro… Pero a una distancia muy lejana de ese lugar, nosotros no éramos los únicos preparados para dicho encuentro…)_**

 **Okina:** Bien, al parecer todos estamos en posición de batalla Misao…

 **Misao:** Abuelo….

 **Okina:** ¿Mmmm?

 **Misao:** ¿Dime la verdad, tu sabes en donde está Aoshi, no?... ¿Porque es que aún no está aquí con nosotros?...

 **Okina:** No Misao, lo lamento… No sé en donde se encuentra Aoshi…

 ** _(Ambos Okina y Misao se encontraban en el salón principal del Ahoya… Ochika y Shiro estaban en cada extremo del techo del lugar para observar cualquier peligro que se acercara… Kuro y Omasu estaban por la parte de afuera, listos para cualquier ataque… Todos estaban listos a excepción de Aoshi, quien aún no aparecía por ningún lado…)_**

 **Misao:** Me preocupa que aún no esté aquí, especialmente sabiendo que el encuentro ha comenzado. No quiero ni pensar en que algo le hubiese sucedido, pero…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso… Misao vuelve a tomar aquel retrato que estaba observando hace unos momentos atrás, y lo sostiene fuerte junto a su pecho… Inmediatamente una lagrima deslizo por su mejía… Okina se dio media vuelta y quedo viendo por la ventanilla un instante hacia la parte de afuera mientras hablaba…)_**

 **Okina:** Misao… Debes de saber que no podemos dejarnos arrastrar por nuestras emociones al momento de un enfrentamiento… Perderás enfoque en la pelea y eso podría resultar fatal… Sé cómo te sientes, pero estoy seguro que él debe de estar ocupado haciendo algo ya que te garantizo en que… No les será tan fácil derrotar a Aoshi, y tú lo sabes… Debes de ser fuerte…

 ** _(Y luego mientras Misao tenía su mirada clavada en el piso y suspirando, Okina volvió a dar media vuelta para mirar a Misao pero…)_**

 **Okina:** Y por eso es que… ¿Mmm?

 ** _(Al quedarse callado Okina…, Misao levanta su mirada y nota que el quedaba viendo fijamente hacia atrás de ella… Entonces decide dar media vuelta también y repentinamente escucha una voz por detrás de ella decir…, "El destino nos ha dado la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos, eso es algo que ni el propio Enimishio lograra a deshacer….")_**

 **Misao:** ¡AOSHI!

 ** _(En ese momento Misao lo queda viendo rápidamente quien con ojos lleno de lágrimas, le da un muy fuerte abrazo, apoyando su rostro en el… Aoshi quien sostenía su larga espada en su brazo derecho, al igual decide abrazarla fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo…)_**

 **Okina:** Finalmente has vuelto Aoshi, ya nos comenzábamos a preocupar… Veo que sigues siendo extremadamente sigiloso… Al parecer ningunos de los que están afuera pudieron detectar tu entrada…

 **Misao:** Temía lo peor… La batalla ha comenzado y estábamos muy preocupados por ti Aoshi…

 **Aoshi:** Entiendo… Pero no podía comenzar esta lucha sin antes brindarle mis respetos a esos compañeros caídos que aun forman parte de esta familia…

 **Misao/Okina:** _¡¿…?!_

 ** _(Misao decide levantar el retrato y lo queda viendo fijamente…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡Tienes razón, fueron y seguirán siendo siempre parte de los Oniwabanshu! ¡Algún día estaremos todos juntos de nuevo y volveremos a ser felices a como una sola familia, eso lo sé!

 **Okina:** Bien pensado Aoshi, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… Sin embargo a como Misao lo ha dicho, la batalla contra Enimishio y sus asesinos ha comenzado… Debemos estar listos para el encuentro…

 ** _(En ese momento Aoshi suelta a Misao, y repentinamente pudieron notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos… Un brillo cual indicaba cierta ira y sed de lucha… Y con un rostro muy serio, Aoshi empuña más fuerte su espada y dice…)_**

 **Aoshi:** He atravesado un sinnúmeros de infiernos y sobrevivido a cada uno de ellos… Este no será el que logre a deshacer a los Oniwabanshu… No mientras yo esté aquí… Más vale que nuestros enemigos estén listos para un encuentro a muerte ya que no pienso tener compasión alguna y mandare al infierno a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino sin importar quien sea… Les demostraremos el verdadero poder de los Oniwabanshu…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, se acerca a Misao y la toma por su rostro muy suavemente… Y sin decir nada, le entrega un beso que duro no más que un par de segundos…)_**

 **Aoshi:** Lucha y se fuerte…

 ** _(Luego Aoshi decidió retirarse y esperar por los enemigos a que hagan acto de presencia… Misao quedo muy conmocionada y no dijo nada en el instante, pero una vez que Aoshi se fuera, puso una muy animada sonrisa dijo en voz baja…)_**

 **Misao:** Así será Aoshi… Luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas y no permitamos que nos arrebaten esta hermosa felicidad que tanto nos ha costado obtener… Juro que lo daré todo por mi familia y nuestra felicidad… Lo juro…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Aoshi y los demás en el Ahoya estaban listos para la batalla… Todos sabían que simplemente era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la mano enemiga llegase por ellos… Pero por otro lado, el momento de luchar con todas sus fuerza había llegado para Ichirou y los demás…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡No solo se queden viendo bobos, ataquen y acaben con ellos!

 ** _(En ese momento, todos los soldados decidieron comenzar con su desbastador ataque… Y con espadas en manos, se dejaron ir por encima de todos los oficiales de policías…)_**

 **Guarda Espaldas 1:** ¡Ahí vienen, recuerden seguir el plan del señor Ichirou primero!

 ** _(Inmediatamente, ocho de los dieciséis oficiales decidieron colocarse enfrente del resto y se agachan rápidamente para abrir fuego en contra de los soldados enemigo, haciendo caer a varios de ellos de un solo ataque… Y después de disparar sus armas de fuego, ellos retroceden paso para que en cuestión de segundos, permitir a los otros ocho oficiales cual incluía a Ichirou., colocarse en frente de ellos y abrieran fuego también, dándoles tiempo para recargar munición en las armas de los primeros oficiales que dispararon… Anji queda viendo rápidamente de reojos hacia atrás, ya que estaban colocados a sus espaldas a como habían acordado…)_**

 **Anji:** _("Vaya, al parecer no obedecieron lo que les dije en su totalidad., pero sus estrategias no están nada mal… Eso hará que los soldados no se acerquen tan fácilmente y les dará oportunidad de eliminar a varios de ellos antes de enfrentarlos con sus espadas… Bien pensado Ichirou…")_

 ** _(Los oficiales continuaron con su estrategia… Y justo a como lo dijo Anji, los soldados ninjas estaban cayendo poco a poco y eso les creo un poco de temor, tomándoles un poco más de tiempo el poder acercarse…)_**

 **Kamatari:** _("¡Malditos, son astutos en su manera de atacar!")_ ¡Son una bola de inútiles, ataquen y no retrocedan! _("¡Pero no importa, aun los superamos en número!")_

 ** _(Y de cincuenta soldados ninjas que había al inicio de la lucha, dieciocho habían caído… Kamatari muy enfadado, les ordeno que arriesgaran sus propias vidas con tal de acabar con todos ellos… Los soldados enemigo inmediatamente obedecieron las ordenes y decidieron agruparse, impidiendo darles oportunidad a los oficiales de volver a recargar sus armas quienes no tuvieron más opción que comenzar a luchar con sus espadas…)_**

 **Oficial 1:** ¡Muramos por nuestro país!

 **Oficial 2:** ¡No permitamos que se salgan con las suyas y luchemos hasta la muerte!

 **Todos Los Oficiales:** ¡Siiii!

 ** _(Los oficiales comenzaron su ardua batalla contra los soldados, quienes eran alrededor de treinta y dos más…)_**

 **Ichirou:** _("Maldición, aun son demasiados y no creo que podamos ganar esta batalla… Pero si me toca morir aquí, al menos lo hare luchando por evitar que Enimishio Komagata tome el control del país…")_

 ** _(Una enorme lucha entre ambos lados estaba ocurriendo… Claramente se podía escuchar el choque de espadas por todas partes, al igual que gritos de muchos de ellos al ser heridos… Y a pesar que los oficiales estaban luchando valientemente y evitando ser heridos, poco a poco los soldados enemigos se estaban acumulando desde todas partes y comenzaron a herir a los oficiales de policías…)_**

 **Oficial 1:** Grrrrrrr….

 **Oficial 2:** ¡Cuidado compañero!

 ** _(Uno de los soldados llego sin ser visto, y rápidamente atravesó a uno de los oficiales por su costado derecho justo debajo de su brazo e inmediatamente cayó de espaldas, a lo que el mismo soldado aprovecho para terminar de rematarlo en el piso, con una estocada mortal en su abdomen…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Cuidémonos las espaldas, no se rindan!

 ** _(Todos los oficiales comenzaron a separarse y se esparcieron por toda el área verde, pero de igual manera los soldados enemigos los siguieron y los estaban atacando en grupos de dos o tres por cada oficial… Eso lo hacían ser blancos fáciles, permitiendo acabar con otro oficial más…)_**

 **Gurda Espaldas 1:** Rayos, me dieron… Grrrrrrr…

 ** _(Un soldado aprovecho el momento para unir su ataque con otro dos más… Y mientras uno de los guarda espaldas de Ichirou estaba luchando de frente contra los dos, el tercero se colocó por detrás y lo hirió en su pierna izquierda, haciéndolo doblegarse y bajar su guardia… Fue cuando uno de los soldados de enfrente lo atravesó por el área de su abdomen, acabando con él por completo…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Maldición, nos están acabando uno a uno!

 ** _(Ichirou estaba luchando sin cesar, pero giro su mirada al escuchar a uno de su guarda espaldas gritar al hacer asesinado lo cual sin darse cuenta, un soldado se había colocado por detrás de él…)_**

 **Oficial:** ¡Cuidado señor Ichirou!

 **Ichirou:** ¡¿Qué?!

 ** _(El soldado lanza un fuerte sablazo en forma horizontal dirigido a su cuello quien al ver eso, Ichirou se arroja rápidamente hacia atrás y logra esquivar el mortal sablazo… Sin embargo este fue herido en su brazo derecho un poco abajo de hombro, haciéndolo caer sentado en el piso y botando su espada a un lado…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡Muere maldito gusano!

 ** _(El soldado enemigo se coloca rápidamente por enfrente de él y levanta su espada para terminar de acabarlo con un sablazo en su cabeza…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Rayos…

 ** _(Ichirou queda sentado en el piso paralizado y con los ojos muy abiertos por el gran terror de enfrentar su muerte para luego cerrarlos muy fuertemente sin decir nada…)_**

 **Soldado:** ¡Huf!

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Ichirou no siente el sablazo de su enemigo y más bien escucha un quejido de dolor seguido por una voz hablarle…)_**

 **?:** ¿Dime cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte sentado ahí?

 ** _(En ese momento, Ichirou decide abrir sus ojos muy lentamente y mira que el soldado estaba tirado en el piso., luego gira su mirada a su lado derecho y ve que Anji estaba justo a su lado…)_**

 **Anji:** Levántate de una buena vez, que no tenemos tiempo para descansar.

 **Ichirou:** Gracias por salvarme la vida Anji, pero ahora estoy herido en mi brazo derecho y no sé si pueda luchar adecuadamente…

 **Anji:** ¡Toma tu arma de fuego, yo te cubriré mientras tu disparas., rápido!

 **Ichirou:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(En ese momento Ichirou vuelve a tomar su arma de fuego e intenta recargarla rápidamente mientras Anji se preparaba para luchar… Pero mientras Ichirou hacia eso, escucha dos gritos más por parte de sus oficiales… Dos oficiales más habían sido asesinados…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Grrrrrrr…, rayos!

 ** _(En ese momento dos soldados se acerca rápidamente en donde estaba Anji, un por enfrente de él y el otro por detrás… Ambos se coordinan y le lanzan un sablazo en forma vertical al mismo tiempo…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Maldición, se atoro! ¡Cuidado Anji!

 **Anji:** ¡Para poder conservar la paz en nuestro país, debo de liberarnos de basuras a como ustedes!

 ** _(Al ver eso, Anji levanta ambos antebrazos al mismo tiempo… Su derecho colocado por atrás de su cabeza y el izquierdo por enfrente, repelando ambos ataques simultáneamente a lo que sorprende mucho a ambos soldados por escuchar un sonido metálico al momento de golpear sus brazos e hizo que quedaran paralizados por un momento… Anji aprovecho su confusión para rápidamente agacharse y golpear al soldado enemigo enfrente de él, utilizando su puño derecho para aplicar su poderosa técnica Futae No Kiwami directo en su pecho, lo cual hizo que saliera impulsado hacia atrás seguido por dar medio giro para su lado izquierdo y asestar otro poderoso golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo en el costado izquierdo del soldado que estaba atrás de él…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Que fuerza más descomunal tiene… ¡Bien hecho Anji!

 **Anji:** ¡Vayamos ayudar a los demás!

 **Ichirou:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Pero justo cuando ambos giraron para ir al rescate de los demás, otros dos oficiales más habían sido asesinados ya que aún eran veintinueve soldados contra doce oficiales, incluyendo a Ichirou… En ese momento cuatro oficiales eran los guarda espaldas de Ichirou y los demás eran oficiales comunes… Sin embargo mientras los minutos pasaban, claramente lograron a ver de la manera en como otros oficiales fueron asesinados, quienes pudieron apreciar de la manera en que un grupo de soldados los tenían rodeados y comenzaron asestarles estocadas por todo el cuerpo de ellos, haciéndolos caer instantáneamente…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Malditos!

 **Anji:** ¡Aguarda, yo me encargare!

 **Kamatari:** Maldito Anji no tiene nada que hacer aquí, es un entrometido… ¡Necesitamos deshacernos de el en cuanto antes!

 ** _(Y sin pensar mucho, Anji corre rápidamente hacia el grupo de soldados enemigos que rodeaban a los demás oficiales para comenzar a luchar contra ellos… Se podía escuchar claramente en como varios soldados le lanzaban sablazos y el los repelaba con sus antebrazos y pantorrillas en donde tenía las protección de platinas para luego acertaba su poderosa técnica Futae No Kiwami… En cuestión de segundos, Anji había acabado con cuatro soldados más, dejando aun veinticinco restante… Pero mientras diez soldados enemigos rodeaban a Anji, los otros estaban acabando con los demás oficiales ya que habían asesinado a otro tres más, dejando únicamente a siete oficiales incluyendo a Ichirou, quien estaba intentando luchar con algunos de los soldados utilizando su brazo izquierdo para blandir su espada… No era muy efectivo, y no lograba a asestar sus sablazos de forma correcta., pero lo seguía intentando…)_**

 **Ichirou:** No puede ser, son demasiados y ya estamos exhaustos… Todos estamos muy heridos para defendernos de tantos adversarios…. ¿Qué haremos?

 **Guarda Espaldas 2:** No puedo más… Tengo el rostro ensangrentado y estoy exhausto de tanto luchar… Cof, cof, cof…

 **Guarda Espaldas 3:** Señor Ichirou, huya por favor, no muera en este lugar…

 **Oficial:** Jamás ganaremos esta batalla…

 **Ichirou:** No digan tonterías… Seguiremos luchando hasta que acabemos con ellos, o todos muramos aquí… Ya les dije, no pienso huir de este lugar a como un cobarde…

 ** _(Ichirou, cuatro guarda espaldas y dos oficiales era lo que quedaban de todos ellos… Sin incluir a Anji, a quien tenían rodeados los soldados y listos para atacarlo…)_**

 **Anji:** _("Si no se dan prisa, todos moriremos aquí… Aun esta Kamatari y Roger Stomp quienes tienen intenciones de luchar, pero se detuvieron al ver que fuimos contrarrestados con mucha facilidad… No lograre acabar con todos ellos estando solo…")_

 ** _(Y después de estudiarlo por un momento, los diez soldados decidieron atacar a Anji simultáneamente, lo cual no tuvo la oportunidad de responder sus ataques, y solo podía esquivar y repelar los sablazos…)_**

 **Anji:** _("Son muchos y no me dan oportunidad de responder sus ataques… No me queda de otra más que intentar evitar ser herido pero…")_

 ** _(Y mientras Anji repelaba y esquivaba sus ataques, repentinamente siente en como un objeto muy pequeño pero filoso apuñala el muslo de su pierna izquierda, haciendo que este se detenga por un instante… Pero seguido por eso, también siente como por la parte de atrás, dos brazos lo atrapan por sus cintura y lo levanta fuertemente hacia arriba y atrás, haciendo que este impacte contra el piso con sus espaldas y golpeando su cabeza muy fuerte sin saber quién fue quien lo ataco…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡Ja, te lo merecías por entrometido Anji! Fue un buen tiro, jajajajaja!

 ** _(Sin previo aviso, Kamatari le había lanzado un pequeño puñal en la pierna de Anji, a lo que Roger Stomp aprovecha el momento y lo sorprende con uno de sus movimientos de lucha…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Jajajajajaja, sorpresa maldito farsante! Buen tiro por cierto Kamatari, jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Kamatari cierra un ojo y saca la lengua para quedarlo viendo con una sonrisa y estrechar su brazo, haciendo el símbolo de victoria con su mano derecha…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡Todo aquel que vaya en contra del señor Enimishio, se merece morir!

 **Ichirou:** _("Rayos, Anji fue lastimado, y de ninguna manera podrá con tantos enemigos… Especialmente contra esos dos cobardes atacándolo por sorpresa… ¿Pero qué haremos ahora?…")_

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Anji se vuelve a poner de pies, aunque un poco aturdido… Es cuando los soldados comenzaban acercarse poco a poco para acabar con el… Mientras tanto Ichirou contemplando la situación, pero sin poder hacer nada ya que también estaban rodeados de soldados dispuestos acabar con ellos… Fue cuando Anji se queda quieto por un momento y deja a que todos se acerquen…)_**

 **Anji:** ¡AAAH!

 **** ** _(Repentinamente para cuando ve las intenciones de atacar por parte de ellos, Anji utiliza su poderosa técnica Futae No Kiwami para golpear el piso con su pie derecho y hace una onda de impacto que se esparce a varios metros de su alrededor para sacar por los aires a los diez soldados de un único envión… Sin embargo no logra a impactarlos a todos de manera correcta ya que aun estando aturdido y sin tiempo para recuperarse, solamente se deshace de cinco soldados… Los demás se volvieron a levantar a pesar de estar golpeados quienes pudieron formarse nuevamente, quedando contra cinco soldados con quien enfrentar al igual que Roger Stomp y los sucios ataques lejanos de Kamatari…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Vamos y acabemos con este payaso de una buena vez para que nos vayámonos de aquí! ¡Tengo hambre y no me gusta hacer mi estomago esperar, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Roger Stomp se agacha un poco y abre sus brazos., poniéndose en guardia para atacar… Al ver eso, Anji se pone en guardia también y espera a que comience su ataque…)_**

 **Anji:** _("Es un luchador extranjero… Aprovecha su fuerza para realizar maniobras de agarres fuertes y desde ese punto, puede realizar varios ataques de diferente estilo…")_

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Vamos idiota, te mostrare porque mi estilo de lucha libre es tan peligroso, vamos! ¡Ya verás que no podrás hacer nada con tu Futae no sé qué cosa!

 **Anji:** _("Conoce mi técnica… Kamatari…")_

 ** _(En ese momento Roger Stomp se deja ir hacia Anji de manera rápida… Se mueve de derecha a izquierda mientras avanza intentando confundirlo, a lo que Anji lo espera sin moverse… Repentinamente Anji le lanza un golpe con su puño derecho dirigido a su pecho, pero Roger Stomp lo desvía con su mano izquierda abierta, haciendo que falle…. En ese instante mientras Anji tenía intenciones de lanzarle un segundo golpe con su puño izquierdo, rápidamente nota que Kamatari le vuelve a lanzar un segundo pequeño puñal, lo cual Anji logra a ver a tiempo para esquivarlo pero distrae su atención de los soldados quienes uno de ellos aprovecha el momento y le asesta un sablazo horizontal en la parte superior de su espalda…)_**

 **Anji:** Aaarrrrrrr…

 **Ichirou:** ¡Anji! _("Debo de hacer algo, o de lo contrario lo mataran… ¡No me queda de otra más que arriesgarme, de todos modos todos vamos a morir si no hacemos nada!")_

 **Kamatari:** ¡No te resista Anji, sabes que vas a morir! ¡¿Porque prolongas tu agonía de esa manera tonto?!

 ** _(Anji se encontraba respirando profundamente, pero seguía en pies…)_**

 **Anji:** _("Sé que puedo derrotar a este sujeto… Pero con la intervención de Kamatari y los soldados, no me permiten luchar libremente… Tengo que hacer algo, o de lo contrario todos moriremos en este lugar…")_

 **Kamatari:** ¡Vamos Roger, apúrate y acaba con él de una buena vez! ¡Larguémonos de aquí para volver con el señor Enimishio!

 **Roger Stomp:** Bien, Kamatari tiene razón… Este será mi último ataque ya que no podemos perder mucho tiempo en este lugar… Al fin de cuentas, no pude utilizar todas mis fuerzas ya que no hubo la necesidad, jajajajaja….

 ** _(Roger Stomp se puso en guardia nuevamente y estaba listo para terminar con Anji con la ayuda de Kamatari y los soldados cerca de este… Y a pesar en que Roger Stomp se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Anji sin la ayuda de nadie, él simplemente solo quería largarse del lugar sin perder más tiempo…)_**

 **Kamatari:** Vamos… Esta vez sí lograre a clavar uno de mis puñales en tus partes vitales, así dejaras de molestar tanto y nos podremos largar de aquí en cuanto antes… Vamos, distráete por un momento Anji…

 ** _(En ese momento, Roger Stomp comienza avanzar de la misma manera moviéndose de izquierda a derecha, dando pasos largos y rápidos… Mientras que Kamatari lo estaba esperando muy atentamente para lanzar sus pequeños puñales… Ichirou y los demás policías comenzaron a luchar nuevamente, intentando sobrevivir ya que eran superados en número… Pero mientras algunos luchaban y otros esperaban la oportunidad para hacerlo, repentinamente escucharon gritos de varias personas provenir desde el mismo lugar en donde Anji había salido al inicio de la lucha…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

 ** _(Todos se detuvieron de luchar por un instante para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiénes rayos son esos sujetos?!

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡¿Oye, que demonios sucede aquí, eh?! ¡Interrumpen la diversión!

 ** _(Y desde el mismo lugar de donde Anji inicialmente había salido, nueve sujetos desconocidos aparecieron de manera muy escandalosa, listos para luchar…)_**

 **Anji:** _("Si, finamente llegaron…")_

 ** _(Y después de tanto esperar, los nueve integrantes del templo budista perteneciente a Anji, habían llegado para ayudarles… Rápidamente se esparcieron y se dividieron entre Ichirou y Anji para servirles de apoyo…)_**

 **Kamatari:** _("Lo sabía, llegaron por parte de ese inútil de Anji… Maldición, esto se puede complicar…")_

 **Ichirou:** Aguanten compañeros, jajajajaja… Creo que tenemos la posibilidad de salir de aquí con vida… _(Creo…)_

 **Anji:** _("Esto es demasiado arriesgado porque sé que habrá un problema… Pero no quedo de otra más que arriesgarnos por el bien de las personas en este país… Todos ellos saben eso a la perfección, pero…")_

 ** _(Ahora había un pequeño rayo de esperanza a que las cosas se mejoraran para Ichirou, Anji y los demás… ¿Pero de qué problema estará hablando Anji? Ojala y no sea tan malo a como él lo pronostica…)_**


	69. Acto: 65

**Hola a todos, aquí estamos de regreso con un capítulo más de esta agitada historia para los hardcore fans de Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. Me disculpo con todos por haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, pero he pasado muy ocupado dándole fin a esta historia y creando nuevas con las esperanzas de que sigan disfrutando de estas locas creaciones. Mil gracias para todas aquellas personas que siempre esperan a que actualice, no dejando la historia a un lado. ¡Prometo estar presente mucho más ahora que he terminado, disfruten el capítulo y nos veremos en unos días!**

 **Acto 65: Una Intervención Inesperada Que Se Vuelve Casi Un Milagro…**

 ** _(Caos y momentos de terror… Esa era la única manera en como describir la situación en la que todos nosotros estábamos atravesando… Y a pesar en que nosotros estábamos escondidos en este refugio y aun no habíamos sido atacados, no quitaba la terrible tensión que sentíamos al saber que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el verdadero infierno comience para todos nosotros… Solo espero que esto acabe pronto… Mientras tanto, Aoshi finalmente había aparecido antes Misao y los demás en el Ahoya., y al parecer estaba más que listo para el peligroso encuentro que se aproximaba… Este tenía una mirada de cierta ira y sed de lucha quien no mostraba estar preocupado, en vez mostraba estar ansioso por demostrar el poder de los Oniwabanshu… Pero por otro lado, las cosas con Ichirou y los demás estaban en un momento muy crítico ya que en el agitamiento de la batalla, poco a poco iban cayendo los oficiales de policías... Y a pesar en que Anji se había unido con ellos y servido de gran ayuda, también estaba siendo abatido por los sucios ataques de Kamatari, quien aprovechaba para atacarlo de lejos con unos pequeños puñales., seguido por Roger Stomp y los soldados ninjas… Anji estaba en una situación bastante mal, sin embargo en el momento menos esperado., un grupo de nueve sujetos habían aparecido para ir en su ayuda… Eran los seguidores de Anji perteneciente a su templo Budista, quienes habían decidido unirse a la pelea… Y aunque Anji por una parte estaba muy contento de verlos, también tenía una cierta preocupación… Pero a una distancia muy lejos de ahí y después de un corto viaje…)_**

 **Eichirou Mishima:** Tiempo sin vernos, Eiji…

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Ah?! No puede ser… Hermano…

 **Señor Mishima:** Hola Eiji…

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Qué, papa?!

 **Señora Mishima:** Sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a ver, solo debíamos tener paciencia…

 **Eiji:** ¿Que sucede aquí, mama?

 ** _(La noche se había adueñado del lugar y Eiji se encontraba en un área boscosa en donde el viento estaba soplando muy suavemente… Había luna llena y el cielo estaba estrellado… Arboles muy rollizos y altos estaban esparciendo hojas y pétalos de flores de distintos colores por toda el área… Había un camino de ladrillos que se dirigía hacia una parte oscura del hermoso bosque… Enfrente de Eiji estaban aquellas personas que una vez perdió y tanto añoraba por ver… Eran sus padres y hermano quienes repentinamente habían aparecidos y desplegaban cierto brillo de sus cuerpos… Eiji se encontraba de rodillas y no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¿Que sucede aquí?… Díganme que esta pasando…

 ** _(Eiji decide ponerse en pies de manera repentina, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó muy lentamente a todos ellos sin saber que pensar por la extraña situación que sus ojos estaban viendo…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Hermano! ¡Papa, mama!

 ** _(Y sin pensarla más, Eiji se lanza en los brazos de su hermano quien lo abraza muy fuertemente sin soltarlo ni por un instante, mientras que sus padres estaban riendo de felicidad… Inmediatamente Eiji deja a su hermano y abraza a su papa y mama al mismo tiempo quienes de igual manera lo hicieron ellos con el…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡Si este es un sueño, no quiero despertar jajajajajaja! ¡Que gusto volver a verlos!

 **Eichirou Mishima:** Sabes hermano menor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti… Haz crecido y te has convertido en un hombre de bien… Tienes valentía y honor, justo a como siempre pensé que sería contigo…

 **Señor Mishima:** Te lo dije Eichirou, Eiji siempre tuvo mucho potencial… Sabía que no había nada de que preocuparse jajajajaja…

 **Señora Mishima:** Siempre has luchado con mucha valentía por cumplir tus sueños y ser la maravillosa persona que eres hoy… Bien hecho hijo, jamás lo dude de ti…

 ** _(En ese momento, Eiji agacho su mirada y bajo sus brazos…)_**

 **Eiji:** Desde el día en que los perdí en la aldea Shingetsu, mi vida nunca fue la misma… Y he pasado un sinnúmero de cosas que no han sido nada fácil… El vivir sin ustedes ha hecho que viva momentos llenos de mucha soledad y tristeza… Los extraño demasiado, pero…

 **Eichirou Mishima:** Pero nada hermano, ahora te has convertido en una persona ejemplar para muchos y debes de sentirte orgulloso por eso…

 **Señor Mishima:** En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu hermano Eiji… Jamás te dejes vencer por tus miedos ni angustias… Debes siempre permanecer fuerte sin importar la situación…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, los padres de Eiji y su hermano se pusieron a su alrededor… Y sin decirle más nada, los tres ellos lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo, lo cual Eiji también los abrazó fuertemente con sus ojos muy cerrados, los cuales despedían muchas lágrimas de felicidad…)_**

 **Señora Mishima:** Por eso debes de continuar con tu valentía y no darte por vencido…

 **Eiji:** ¡¿Ah, qué dices mama?!

 ** _(Eiji abre sus ojos por un instante y luego los vuelve a cerrar sin dejarlos de abrazar… Pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo…. Eiji sentía que poco a poco sus brazos estaban quedando en el aire vacío, y lo que tan fuerte estaba abrazando iba desvaneciéndose muy lentamente… Y a pesar de que Eiji se aferraba a ellos sin querer dejarlos ir, poco a poco se fueron esfumando hasta que finalmente quedo con sus brazos sosteniendo su propio pecho muy fuertemente, y fue cuando cayó de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo y con sus ojos aún muy cerrados, llenos de lágrimas…)_**

 **Eiji:** No… No de nuevo…

 ** _(Eiji estaba de rodillas y con ambas manos apoyadas en el piso, viendo hacia abajo y sin querer contener su llanto… Lloro muy fuerte por un instante, luego escucho la voz de su padre hablarle…)_**

 **Señor Mishima:** No te desesperes Eiji, aun tienes mucho por hacer… Se fuerte y jamás te rindas, no olvides que siempre estaremos cuidándote…

 **Eiji:** Papa., yo…

 ** _(Luego su madre le hablo…)_**

 **Señora Mishima:** Te queremos mucho hijo, pero ten calma… No te rindas…

 **Eiji:** No mama, yo no quiero…

 ** _(Y por último, escucho la voz de su hermano mayor hablar…)_**

 **Eichirou Mishima:** Ve Eiji, y continúa siendo así de valiente y fuerte… Estamos muy orgullosos de ti… Y no te preocupes, te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo… Pero no ahora… Solo te pido que seas fuerte y jamás te rindas…

 **Eiji:** Hermano, no te vayas…

 ** _(Y Eiji aun estando de rodillas, levanta su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y la luna, la cual brillaba más fuerte de lo que usualmente lo hacía…)_**

 **Familia Mishima:** Te queremos Eiji…. Te queremos Eiji…

 ** _(Poco a poco, las voces de sus familiares se iban extinguiendo… Mientras que Eiji estrechaba sus brazos hacia ellos, pero sin poder levantarse… No dejaba de llora y simplemente continuaba llamándolos, pero solo se podía escuchar el eco de su propia voz en la lejanía del amplio lugar…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡No se vayan, esperen!

 ** _(Y después de un instante al ver que nadie más le contestaba, Eiji se agacha y pone su frente en el piso y sus manos bien empuñadas…)_**

 **Eiji:** No se vayan… No de nuevo, por favor no de nuevo….

 ** _(Y al terminar de decir eso, Eiji se endereza pero sin ponerse en pies… Y con los ojos muy cerrados pega un fuerte grito…)_**

 **Eiji:** ¡NOOOOOO!

 ** _(Repentinamente, siente que alguien lo está sosteniendo muy fuertemente… Pero él se movía mucho y no dejaba de gritar… Hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando y abriendo sus ojos, lo cual estaban llenos de lágrimas… Y al terminar de abrirlos…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¿Estas bien Eiji? ¿Dime cómo te sientes compañero?

 **Eiji:** Yahiko…

 **Okita:** Hasta que finalmente despiertas Eiji, ya estaba preocupado… Dime cómo te sientes…

 **Eiji:** Señor Okita…

 ** _(Al escuchar los gritos, inmediatamente entra un doctor para ver cómo estaba, lo cual indico en que Eiji se encontraba estable y ya no tenía aquella fuerte fiebre producto del envenenamiento… Pero si estaba muy débil y necesitaba descansar ya que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado… De igual manera tenían a Yahiko en una camilla a su lado, quien a pesar de encontrarse bastante vendado y golpeado., se había levantado para ver como seguía Eiji ya que lo miraban muy agitado… Y después del diagnóstico de su doctor…)_**

 **Eiji:** Tranquilos, a decir verdad estoy mucho mejor ahora… Gracias por preocuparse por mi…Simplemente estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño, nada más… Estoy bien…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Hermoso sueño? Pero si estabas gritando como un loco hace un momento, que clase de…

 **Eiji:** Olvídalo, jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Okita:** Yahiko, mejor déjalo descansar y será mejor que tú lo hagas también…

 ** _(Eiji no siguió diciendo más nada y se recostó a su camilla nuevamente… Y al poner su cabeza en la almohada, este suspiro fuertemente y puso una sonrisa en su rostro… Luego cerró sus ojos para quedarse dormido… Yahiko también se fue a descansar, mientras Okita cuidaba de ambos al igual que Tae y Tsubame, quienes se encontraban arreglando el área en donde descansaban… Por otro lado, volviendo a la ardua batalla que sostenían Ichirou y los demás….)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Si, llego más ayuda!

 **Kamatari:** ¡Maldito Anji, esos sujetos son amigos de él!

 **Roger Stomp:** ¿Bien, con que llamaste refuerzos, eh? ¡De nada te servirá porque todos ustedes van a morir en este lugar, ya lo vera!

 ** _(Y de manera inmediata, cinco de los monjes fueron junto a Ichirou y cuatro de ellos se quedaron con Anji para servirle de apoyo…)_**

 **Anji:** Me alegra verlos aquí…

 **Monje 1:** No te preocupes sacerdote Anji, lucharemos por la paz de nuestro país. No dejaremos que escorias a como estas atormenten a tanta gente inocentes.

 **Monje 2:** Daremos nuestras propias vidas por el bien de los demás… No te preocupes y concéntrate en la lucha sacerdote Anji.

 **Anji:** Bien, entonces luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas y si uno de nosotros pierda la vida., nos veremos en el siclo de la reencarnación…

 **Todos Los Monjes:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, los monjes comenzaron a sacar por debajo de sus camisas todo tipo de armas como palos, machetes y otros objetos utilizados en granjas…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** ¿Qué, acaso hablan en serio? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Kamatari:** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿En serio piensan acabar con nosotros siendo simple granjeros?! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Tú sí que estas desesperado mi querido Anji como para poner en riesgo tu vida al poner tus esperanzas en simples granjeros!

 **Solados Ninjas:** ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Kamatari:** ¡Vamos, acaben con esos insectos de una buena vez!

 **Anji:** _("Sé que no están listos para esto, pero desde ya les agradezco de todo corazón por arriesgar sus vidas a mi lado… Estaré en deuda con ustedes mis hermanos…")_ ¡A luchar!

 **Todos Los Monjes:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Kamatari, Roger Stomp y los soldados ninjas se estaban burlando mucho al ver que los nueve monjes que habían llegado para luchar, no eran más que simple granjeros y no guerreros… Sin embargo, la terrible lucha debía continuar… Los soldados ninjas comenzaron atacar nuevamente, y todos los demás comenzaron a defenderse y a contraatacar de igual manera…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Guerreros o no, son grandes personas al luchar por el bien del país, y con es más que suficiente para seguir adelante!

 ** _(Todos habían comenzado a luchar, y nuevamente se podía escuchar el choque de acero por todas partes… Los monjes tenían una cierta estrategia dada por Anji la cual al momento de luchar, dos monjes lucharían contra un solo enemigo para acabar con el de manera muy rápida y seguir con el siguiente enemigo… El primer monje usaría su cadena para enredar el brazo o pierna de algún soldado, mientras el otro lo atacaría rápidamente con sus armas muy afiladas… Y así mismo comenzaron a realizar sus ataques, pudiendo acabar con almenos cinco soldados más ya que fueron atrapados desprevenidamente…)_**

 **Kamatari:** No lo puedo creer, que calamidad las de estos soldados… ¡¿Cómo pueden dejarse sorprender por esos granjeros de esa forma?! ¡Bien, entonces jugaremos un poco!

 ** _(En ese momento y de manera muy enfadada, Kamatari comenzó a lanzar varios de sus pequeños puñales para eliminar a cuantos monjes como pudiera… Lo cual en un descuido, logro a asestar una mortal estocada en uno de ellos, clavándole el puñal en el cuello y haciéndolo caer inmediatamente… Pero sin dar oportunidad, un par de soldados ninjas se acercaron y lo remataron rápidamente con múltiples estocadas en su cuerpo…)_**

 **Monje 2:** ¡No, maldito!

 ** _(Luego uno de los monjes se dejar ir rápidamente en donde se encontraba Kamatari, pero al ver eso, tres soldados ninjas también lo hicieron… Es cuando Kamatari aprovecha el respaldo de sus soldados para lanzar otro puñal en la pierna de otro monje, haciéndolo caer fácilmente… Los tres ninjas lo alcanzaron y lo apuñalaron varias veces por la espalda, acabando con su vida también…)_**

 **Anji:** _("Esto no se ve bien, pero…")_

 ** _(Anji queda viendo de reojos rápidamente, pero Roger Stomp aprovecha su muy leve distracción y se lanza para atacarlo… Pero la pelea se torna a hombre contra hombre, sin la intervención de nadie más en su lucha… Roger Stomp da un salto y le lanza una fuerte patada frontal en el rostro de Anji con su pierna derecha, pero este salta hacia atrás para darse espacio…. Pero en el momento en que Anji cae y lo espera para acabar con el de un solo golpe, Roger Stomp cae también y le lanza tierra en los ojos con su mano izquierda… Inmediatamente Anji cierra sus ojos, y eso dio oportunidad para que Roger Stomp se acercara y lo tomara por su cintura, levantándolo y girándolo para dejarlo con la cabeza hacia abajo., luego salta muy alto sentándose en el aire e impactando la cabeza de Anji contra el piso muy fuertemente, quien se encontraba de cabeza al momento de caer…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡JA!

 **Monje 3:** ¡Sacerdote Anji!

 ** _(Y sin descanso alguno, Roger Stomp se deja ir encima de Anji quien estaba muy aturdido en el piso, para colocarlo baca abajo y así sentarse en el área de su cintura viendo en dirección de sus pies, tomándolo por sus tobillos para jalar fuertemente sus piernas hacia él, intentando romper su espalda en el área de su cintura…)_**

 **Anji:** Grrrrrrr…

 **Kamatari:** ¡Bien hecho Roger, acaba con el de una buena vez!

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Date por vencido maldito gusano, te romperé en dos!

 **Ichirou:** ¡Anji resiste!

 ** _(Ichirou nota inmediatamente en que Anji estaba en peligro, pero estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de soldados y no podía ir en su ayuda… Sin embargo dos monjes quienes se encontraban más cerca de él, dejaron de luchar y corrieron para ayudarlo…)_**

 **Kamatari:** No, no lo creo idiotas… ¡Tomen!

 ** _(Kamatari vio que los dos monjes querían ir en su ayuda y les lanzo los últimos dos pequeños puñales que le quedaban, clavándole uno en el sentido derecho de la cabeza del monje que iba adelante y el segundo en el hombro derecho del monje que iba atrás… Cae el primero muerto por la mortal estocada y el segundo continuo corriendo para ayudar a Anji… Al llegar, lanza un sablazo de forma cruzada en la espalda de Roger Stomp, hiriéndolo desde su hombro izquierdo, hasta la parte derecha de la mitad de su espalda quien al sentir la cortada, deja ir a Anji inmediatamente…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Arrrrg, maldito me las pagaras!

 ** _(Roger Stomp se levanta muy enfadado, y torna su atención en el monje que lo ataco… El monje se le deja ir con otro sablazo en forma vertical con su mano izquierda, pero sin mucho esfuerzo y por cuestión de ser mucho más grande y poderoso., Roger Stomp le atrapa su mano para jalarlo muy fuerte con ambas manos y comienza a darle vueltas y vueltas sin parar de un solo brazo…)_**

 **Monje 4:** ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh, sacerdote Anji!

 ** _(Y después de varias vueltas, este lo levante un poco más hacia arriba para luego impactarlo con mucha fuerza contra el piso, haciendo que este golpee con su rostro… El monje aún estaba con vida, pero casi no se movía… Y al ver que aun respiraba, Roger Stomp aprovecho que estaba boca abajo y se dejó ir con un fuerte codazo derecho, quien impacto en el cuello del monje, rompiéndolo por completo y ocasionándole la muerte inmediata…)_**

 **Guarda Espalda 2:** Lo siento señor Ichirou…

 ** _(En ese momento, Ichirou escucha a uno de su guarda espaldas hablar, y al instante de girar su mirada a él, ve que estaba rodeado y de rodillas lo cual rápidamente fue decapitado…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡NOOOO!

 ** _(Poco a poco los oficiales iban cayendo ya que en ese mismo instante, escucho a otro de sus oficiales comunes gritar al momento de ser apuñalado múltiple veces por varios soldados ninjas quienes lo tenían rodeado y lo atacaron de todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo… Mientras tanto, Anji estaba intentando recuperarse, ya que aún estaba bastante aturdido…)_**

 **Anji:** _("No puede ser, mis hermanos están muriendo por salvarme la vida…")_

 ** _(En ese momento, Anji estaba muy enfadado y estaba empuñando sus manos muy fuertemente… Pero aun había diecinueve soldados ninjas, sin incluir a Kamatari y a Roger Stomp, contra cinco policías y cinco monjes… Todos estaban siendo masacrados poco a poco, y ya estaban exhaustos por tanta lucha…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡Vamos tonto, acaba con Anji de una buena vez., yo te ayudare!

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo hacerlo solo!

 **Kamatari:** ¡Entonces hazlo de una buena vez, yo acabare con ese maldito fastidio de Ichirou, apresúrate!

 ** _(Kamatari comienza a caminar hacia en donde estaban luchando Ichirou y los demás para sacar dos objetos metálicos de sus espaldas y luego los junta… Estaba armado con una especie de lanza… Uno de los monjes lo queda viendo y decide atacarlo con su cadena…)_**

 **Kamatari:** _("Jm, después de que se me hiciera imposible utilizar mi oz por el gran peso que contenía, decidí utilizar esta ligera lanza, la cual su uso es bastante similar a mi antigua oz., pero mucho más fácil de blandir…")_

 **Monje 5:** ¡Debes morir!

 **Kamatari:** ¡Tontería, jamás podrás conmigo, solo eres basura!

 ** _(El monje le lanza un extremo de su cadena intentando amarrarla en el cuello de Kamatari, pero este se agacha rápidamente y se acerca lo suficientemente cerca para atravesarlo con su lanza en la parte de su abdomen…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡Ja, te lo merecías por hablador!

 **Monje 5:** Grrrrrrr….

 ** _(El monje queda viendo a Anji, y le estrecha su mano por un instante… Luego Kamatari le desprende la lanza de su abdomen y sigue caminando hacia en donde se encontraba Ichirou para asesinarlo… El monje queda viendo a Anji y le da una leve sonrisa, luego cae de cara en el piso… Pero sin perder el tiempo, Kamatari finalmente llega en donde los soldados estaban atacando a Ichirou, y ve que este se estaba defendiendo bastante bien de todos los ataques que tres soldados estaban asestando en su contra…)_**

 **Kamatari:** Esto se acaba ya maldito estorbo…

 ** _(Y en un pequeño descuido, Kamatari le arroja su lanza y lo caza en su pierna derecha, haciendo que este caiga rápidamente y quedando de rodillas… Y sin perder el tiempo, los soldados se le dejan ir para decapitarlo rápidamente y así dar por terminada la ardua lucha…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Aaaaah, maldición…

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡Sí que nos causaste bastante problemas maldito gusano, pero llego la hora de morir!

 ** _(Kamatari ve que los soldados lo iban a decapitar, ya que estaba de rodillas y no se podía defender más…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡Aguarden!

 **Soldados Ninjas:** ¡¿Ah, qué sucede señor Kamatari?!

 **Kamatari:** Déjenme ese dulce gusto a mi… Yo lo hare…

 ** _(Kamatari se acercó a Ichirou y los soldados ninjas se hicieron para atrás… En ese momento, Kamatari le saca la lanza de su pierna y se pone en posición de estocada…, con su mano derecha hacia atrás al igual que su pie derecho…)_**

 **Kamatari:** Y aquí es en donde mueres amiguito, te felicito por resistir hasta el final, jmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Y justo antes de dar la estocada, hubo una explosión extremadamente fuerte desde el mismo lado en donde Anji y los monjes habían llegado desde un inicio… Fue tan fuerte, que todos dejaron de luchar por un momento y giraron sus cabezas…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡¿Maldición, que fue esa tremenda explosión?!

 **?:** Ya veo… Con que esto era lo que ocurría en este lugar…

 ** _(Todos quedaban viendo a esa misma dirección y podían ver mucho fuego y humo levantarse desde una pequeña distancia de donde estaban… Estaban confundidos y nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡No presten atención y acaben con ellos rápidamente, vamos! _("Esto no me da buena espina, lo mejor será que acabemos con esto y nos vayamos de aquí en cuanto antes… No creo que los demás soldados… No, sería imposible…")_

 ** _(Y después de una corta distracción, Kamatari decide terminar con la vida de Ichirou y vuelve a levantar su brazo derecho, con su lanza en mano…)_**

 **?:** Bien, hora de ajustar cuentas…

 ** _(Repentinamente todos ahí pudieron escuchar claramente de la manera en como algo hacia un extraño sonido de igual manera a como lo hacían disparos de un ametralladora…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja:** ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

 ** _(Podían escuchar como el fuerte sonido se iba acercando extremadamente rápido, pero no podían ver nada… Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escuchan el grito de Kamatari… Todos tornaron sus miradas en ese lugar y vieron que el brazo que sostenía aquella lanza de Kamatari, estaba en el piso mientras él sostenía su herida gracias al dolor que sentía…)_**

 **Kamatari:** ¡Maldito, sabía que eras tú!

 **Soujiro:** Hola Kamatari, gusto en volverte a ver… Vaya, no debiste separarte de Enimishio, pero ahora debes morir…

 ** _(Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que Soujiro había aparecido de la nada y cortado el brazo de Kamatari en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Huf, huf., huf… Quien… Será…

 **Anji:** Finalmente llego Soujiro, ahora no tengo de que preocuparme y puedo concentrarme en la pelea sin interrupciones…

 ** _(Pero sin decir más nada y aprovechando en que estaba en las espaldas de Kamatari, Soujiro lanza un sablazo en forma horizontal que comenzó desde su lado izquierdo de la cintura hasta finalmente cortarlo por la mitad en fracciones de segundos…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Adiós para siempre amigo Kamatari…

 **Kamatari:** ¡Espera!

 ** _(Todos los soldados quedaron completamente conmocionados, y se paralizaron por un instante… En ese momento, Soujiro voltea su mirada hacia ellos y les sonríe un poco…)_**

 **Soujiro:** No se preocupen porque pronto los reuniré con Kamatari, jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(En ese momento, los soldados ninjas estaban aterrados y comenzaron a correr… Pero Soujiro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar leves saltos en el mismo lugar justo antes de salir impulsado hacia enfrente en fracción de segundos lo cual ante la vista de todos ahí, era tan rápido que pensaba que había desaparecido…)_**

 **Soldado Ninja 1:** ¡Grrrrrrr!

 **Soldado Ninja 2:** ¡Ah!

 **Soldado Ninja 3:** ¡Huf!

 **Soldado Ninja 4:** ¡Aaaaaarrrrg!

 **Soldado Ninja 5:** ¡Imposible, Ah!

 ** _(Nadie en el lugar podían distinguir exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente escuchaban el mismo sonido de forma de disparos justo a como había sucedido cuando apareció Soujiro… Luego se dieron cuenta que eran sus fuertes pisadas al utilizar su extraordinaria velocidad... Y desde ese punto en adelante, veían como cada soldado que intentaba huir caía repentinamente hecho pedazo por el ataque frenético de Soujiro…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Increíble, que velocidad tiene…

 ** _(Y en muy poco tiempo, todos los soldados estaban muertos… Fue cuando finalmente Soujiro se detuvo y quedo viendo a Roger Stomp… Se dejó ir rápidamente en donde estaba Anji y le hablo…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Hola Anji, veo que este sujeto se reúsa a morir…

 **Anji:** No te preocupes, nada de lo que yo no me pueda encargar… Simplemente que ocurrieron muchas cosas que me impedían hacerlo… Pero gracias a tu ayuda puedo enfocarme completamente en el… Aunque tardaste un poco más de lo que yo pensaba, y tuvimos varias bajas…

 **Soujiro:** Entiendo, me disculpo contigo Anji., pero tuve que eliminar a muchos sujetos en esta misma área… Al parecer los soldados iban a ese lugar por más explosivos para luego ir a servirle como apoyo a Kamatari y a este sujeto… Pero los elimine a todos y luego hice volar todo lo que tenían… Este sujeto es el único que queda con vida…

 **Anji:** Bien, entonces no hagas más nada y déjame encargarme de él…

 **Roger Stomp:** _("Maldito enano… ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? Mato a Kamatari y a todos los demás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Ahora estoy solo con todos estos desgraciados… ¿Qué voy hacer?")_ ¡Bien dicho Anji! ¿Aunque veo que quieres seguir jugando, eh? Bien, entonces hagamos un trato…

 **Anji:** ¿Un trato?

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Si, así es! Pelearemos tu yo… Si yo gano, tú me dejaras ir y prometo no seguir ayudando a Enimishio… Regresare a mi país y no me verán la cara jamás… ¿Que dices?

 **Soujiro:** ¡Jajajajajaja, este sujeto si es muy gracioso! ¿Y que te hace pensar que saldrás de aquí con vida, mmmm?

 **Anji:** Aguarda Soujiro, yo me encargo…

 **Soujiro:** Bien Anji, mientras tanto ayudare a los demás… No tardes mucho, jmjmjmjm…

 **Roger Stomp:** Malditos… Grrrrrrr…. ¡Vamos y lucha!

 ** _(En ese momento Anji se puso en guardia al igual que Roger Stomp lo hizo… Nuevamente Roger Stomp se deja ir hacia Anji de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, avanzando de izquierda a derecha y dando largo pasos… Anji sin titubear, también se deja ir hacia él de manera muy rápida y comienza a lanzarles golpes, pero Roger Stomp comienza a repelarlos con sus manos abiertas…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡¿Ja, eso es todo lo que tienes?!

 ** _(En ese momento Anji le lanza un fuerte golpe con su puño derecho, pero Roger Stomp lo esquiva moviéndose para su derecha y atrapa el antebrazo derecho de Anji para jalarlo fuertemente hacia el y hacerlo perder balance, dándole oportunidad de colocarse atrás y amarrarlo de la cintura con sus brazos… Tenía intenciones de hacerlo el mismo movimiento de antes, y lanzarlo hacia atrás contra el piso…)_**

 **Anji:** ¡Eso no te funcionara esta vez!

 ** _(En ese momento justo antes de ser alzado, Anji le da un fuerte cabezazo lo cual logra a darle en el rostro a Roger Stomp y le destroza la nariz…Y en cuestión de segundos, Anji lo sujeta de sus brazos para impedir que lo suelte y repentinamente aplica su poderosa técnica de Futae No Kiwami con su pie derecho encima del pie derecho de Roger Stomp, destrozándolo por completo…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡AAAARRRRHHH!

 ** _(Sin embargo una vez de que Roger Stomp logra a soltarse, intenta ignorar el dolor de su pie derecho y aprovecha el momento para empuñar ambas manos juntas de manera muy compacta, y le asesta un fuerte golpe a Anji justo en medio de su espalda, haciendo que caída de rodillas… Al verlo en el piso, Roger Stomp tenía intenciones de dejarse caer con su codo encima de la espalda de Anji, intentando romperle la espalda de un solo impacto…)_**

 **Roger Stomp:** ¡Muere!

 ** _(Pero Anji aprovecha que se encontraba en el piso para asestar un fuerte golpe cerca de los pies de Roger Stomp, utilizando nuevamente su poderosa técnica de Futae-No Kiwami, haciendo que este salga impulsado por los aires hacia atrás y cayendo muy lastimado en sus espaldas… Y sin dejar de moverse ni decir absolutamente nada, este va rápidamente en donde esta Roger Stomp y lo agarra de su vestimenta para levantarlo… Al ponerlo en pies, Anji da un pequeño paso hacia atrás y le dice…)_**

 **Anji:** ¡Esto es por mis hermanos que ustedes asesinaron, JAAAAA!

 ** _(En ese momento Anji estaba extremadamente furioso y le deja ir tres fuertes golpes justo en el pecho de Roger Stomp… Izquierda, derecha y luego izquierda nuevamente… Claramente todos ahí pudieron escuchar la magnitud de sus golpes al impactar su cuerpo, al igual que pequeñas ondas de energía salir por la parte trasera de la espalda de Roger Stomp, lo cual lo hace escupir mucha sangre y luego termina por caer en sus espaldas completamente muerto…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Vaya, finalmente pudo acabar con el…

 ** _(Todos ahí estaban muy contentos al ver que la terrible amenaza, finalmente había sido neutralizada… Sin embargo no podían dejar de lamentarse por sus compañeros caídos, ya que todos ahí habían perdido a alguien muy importante para ellos… Todos ellos se encontraban muy mal heridos y habían sobrevivido por un simple milagro… Comenzaron a reunirse y luego todos se sentaron un momento a descansar… Ahora quedaba la pregunta en cuál sería el próximo movimiento que pretenderían realizar…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Me alegra que todo esto haya terminado para ustedes… Pero aún tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo quedarme…

 **Anji:** ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar con esto Soujiro?

 **Soujiro:** Sabes que esto apenas comienza, y no puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo que el país entero sigue bajo la amenaza de Enimishio…

 **Anji:** Entiendo… Que así sea entonces…

 ** _(Al parecer Soujiro tiene algo en mente… ¿Pero qué será? Aunque conociendo en la manera que es, seguramente piensa seguir luchando contra la amenaza que ha plantado Enimishio… Y hablando de Enimishio., me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos…)_**


	70. Acto: 66

**Acto: 66 Reencuentro mortal…**

 ** _(Poco a poco el tiempo iba avanzando y los enfrentamientos no se hacían esperar… Ichirou y los demás habían concluido una peligrosa batalla quienes a duras penas lograron a sobrevivir… Anji había aparecido en su ayuda, pero lamentablemente estaba siendo abatido por tantos oponentes quienes lo atacaban simultáneamente, haciendo que este fuese herido en varias ocasiones… Sin embargo después de que Kamatari se uniese a la pelea, todo parecía estar perdido con Ichirou y los demás… Fue cuando repentinamente ocurrió una enorme explosión e hiso que todos se detuvieran de luchar por un instante… Pero dicha explosión fue causada por alguien menos esperado por parte de Kamatari y los demás enemigos… Soujiro había hecho su aparición y fue cuando gracias a su enorme ayuda y extraordinaria habilidades, pudieron ponerle fin a Kamatari quien fue partido en dos por su espada junto a los demás soldados quienes también fueron eliminados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y así permitiendo que Anji enfrentara contra Roger Stomp en un combate de hombre a hombre… Aunque dicho combate tampoco fue muy productivo para los enemigos ya que Anji acabo con Roger Stomp rápidamente y decidió eliminarlo de una buena vez con su poderosa técnica conocida como el Futae No Kiwami, quien después de recibir tres impacto en el pecho con toda la furia de Anji…., Roger Stomp finalmente había caído y todos habían decidió sentarse un momento para descansar…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Maldición, me duele todo el cuerpo…

 **Guarda Espaldas:** Me alegra que todo esto haya terminado… Y a pesar en que perdimos a muchos de nuestros compañeros, al menos acabamos con dicha amenaza…

 **Oficial De policías:** ¿Oye, de que estas hablando? Si no hubiese sido por la ayuda del señor Anji y de ese otro poderoso individuo, jamás lo hubiéramos logrado…

 **Ichirou:** Si, por cierto… ¿Dime quien eres tú y que haces en este lugar?

 ** _(En ese momento con su espada en su hombro y dándole su espalda…, Soujiro le responde…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Soy Soujiro Seta, y vengo por parte de mi amigo aquí Anji… Lo demás, es una muy larga historia que no tengo tiempo para decírselas en estos momentos…

 **Ichirou:** Soujiro… Ya veo… Bien, como quieras… Solo quiero darte las gracias por haber aparecido tan repentinamente… En realidad tú y Anji nos han salvado la vida… Estamos en deuda con ustedes…

 **Anji:** Olvídalo, será mejor que se retiren de este lugar y busquen como tratar sus heridas… Aprovecha para mandar a otro escuadrón para limpiar el área, creo que después de haber perdido todo ese material explosivo, no vendrán más por estos lados una vez en que den el aviso de sus pérdidas…

 ** _(En ese momento todos los oficiales les dieron las gracias, al menos los que sí lograron a sobrevivir al devastador ataque… Soujiro finalmente limpia y envaina su espada para buscar la manera en como marcharse del lugar…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Me alegra que todo esto haya terminado para ustedes… Pero aún tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo quedarme…

 **Anji:** ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar con esto Soujiro?

 **Soujiro:** Sabes que esto apenas comienza y no puedo quedarme tan tranquilamente sabiendo que el país entero sigue bajo la amenaza de Enimishio…

 **Anji:** Entiendo… Que así sea entonces…

 **Ichirou:** ¿Ir? ¿Ir hacia dónde?

 **Soujiro:** Queda mucho por hacer aun… La amenaza de Enimishio Komagata es más grande de lo que ustedes imaginan… Esto aún está lejos por acabar… Estoy seguro que debe de estar en algún lado causando destrozos y en busca del señor Himura ya que tiene como objetivo acabar con él a como dé lugar… Para Enimishio Komagata, acabar con el señor Himura es más importante aún que apoderarse de este país…

 **Ichirou:** Pero no creo que eso sea posible… Digo, estamos hablando del legendario Battousai aquí…

 ** _(Soujiro quedo viendo de reojos a Ichirou por un breve instante, pero de manera muy seria… Luego…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Se equivocan… Yo tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme con el señor Himura hace mucho tiempo atrás…

 ** _(Y cuando Soujiro dijo eso, todos los oficiales quedaron muy sorprendidos… Pero aún más quedo Ichirou, ya que hace un momento pudo apreciar las extraordinarias habilidades de Soujiro…)_**

 **Soujiro:** Y a pesar en que fui derrotado por él, nuestras habilidades como espadachín no estaban muy lejos de ser iguales… Es más, hasta me atrevo a decir en que probablemente pude haberlo derrotado si no fuese por el caos de emociones que estaba atravesando en ese entonces… Sin embargo, les soy honesto cuando les digo que ni con todas las habilidades que poseo podría derrotar a Enimishio Komagata…

 **Ichirou:** _("Increíble…")_

 **Soujiro:** Nosotros solíamos entrenar mucho cuando éramos niños, y nuestras habilidades no eran muy diferentes para aquel entonces… Pero todo eso cambio para cuando el señor Shishio decidió involucrarse más con su entrenamiento… Empezó a dedicarle más tiempo a él que a mí y fue tanto su afán en crear al asesino más destacado, que decidió enfrentarse con él en muchas ocasiones… Obviamente el señor Shishio salía siempre triunfador, pero considerando su corta edad y diferencia de experiencia, en cada encuentro que ambos sostenían, dicha diferencia de habilidades iba desapareciendo con forme el tiempo avanzaba… El señor Shishio decidió enseñarme técnicas que iban de acuerdo a mis capacidades, pero a Enimishio Komagata le enseñaba eso y mucho más… Lo forzaba a que aprendiera todo…

 **Ichirou:** Esto no puede ser, suena como un verdadero monstro…

 **Soujiro:** Lo es… Enimishio Komagata sufrió mucho en las manos del señor Shishio por querer alcanzar tales habilidades… Pero ambos sabían que todo eso algún día daría sus frutos… Recuerdo que en muchas ocasiones yo quedaba bajo el cuido de la señorita Yumi mientras que el señor Shishio se llevaba a Enimishio para darle lecciones muy particulares… Y aunque jamás supe qué tipo de lecciones fueron, este siempre volvía muy ensangrentado y sonriente… Era como ver a un niño divertirse con su juguete favorito, pero con otro tipo de diversión… Solía carcajearse como un completo lunático y luego lanzaba sus espadas contra las paredes del lugar… El señor Shishio lo quedaba viendo y también se ponía a reír al igual lo hacía yo porque en ese entonces me parecía gracioso en la manera que se comportaba… Pero al día siguiente para cuando nos volvíamos a enfrentar, solía derrotarme en cada ocasión con una facilidad mayor a la anterior… Y a pesar en que yo ponía mucho empeño en mis entrenamientos para no quedarme atrás, parecía como si mis habilidades no iban avanzando al mismo ritmo que las de Enimishio… Incluso llego a ser un buen rival para el señor Shishio en ese entonces a pesar de haber tenido la edad que tenía… Y mientras el tiempo transcurría, él se obsesiono más por tener las mejores habilidades… Pero para ese entonces, yo ya no era rival para el…

 **Guarda Espaldas:** Eso suena sencillamente increíble… ¿Y qué paso con él, en que momento Shishio y el decidieron separarse?

 **Soujiro:** Un día, Enimishio Komagata decidió marcharse de nuestro lado diciendo que quería poner a prueba sus habilidades… Lo cual al señor Shishio no le pareció ser mala idea y término por dejarlo ir… Pasaron varios años sin verle el rostro, hasta que un día repentinamente apareció justo antes de que el señor Shishio comenzara con sus ataques en contra de este gobierno… Y fue cuando Enimishio había aparecido con dos nuevos amigos a su lado…

 **Ichirou:** ¿Dos nuevos amigos?

 **Soujiro:** Si, Satoshi y Takuya… O mejor conocidos como los hermanos Iten Shinkiro… Son quienes forman sus más leales guerreros… Son extremadamente poderosos y están dispuesto a morir por el sin remordimiento alguno… En fin, se hace tarde y debo irme…

 **Ichirou:** Aguarda…

 ** _(Y después de haber dicho eso, Ichirou decidió ofrecerle un carruaje a Soujiro antes de marcharse… Al igual a como uno de los oficiales decidió servirle como conductor y llevarlo hacia en donde él quisiera… Fue cuando Anji…)_**

 **Anji:** Bien, entonces andando…

 **Soujiro:** ¿Estás seguro poder luchar así Anji?

 **Anji:** No te preocupes que no esta tan mal como luce, quiero atender mis heridas rápidamente y luego nos marcharemos…

 **Soujiro:** Bien, que así sea…

 ** _(Y después de haber escuchado esa preocupante historia sobre Enimishio Komagata, Ichirou decidió ayudar a Anji con sus heridas… Lo cual momentos después se marchó junto a Soujiro hacia el nuevo destino que tenían en mente ir… Ichirou de igual manera ayudo a los demás oficiales y luego se marcharon del lugar en busca de ayuda… Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido…)_**

 **Enimishio:** En fin, creo que es aquí en donde nos separamos…

 **Iemochi:** ¡Perfecto, espero que todo logre a salir justo a como lo planeamos, jajajajaja!

 **Enimishio Komagata:** Claro que así será, no veo la razón en porque no…

 **Tetsuya:** Vaya, finalmente hemos llegado a nuestro destino en donde tenemos que separarnos. Bien, ya comenzaba aburrirme un poco…

 **Kyukinaji:** Bien, andando Hayami… No te distraigas y acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible…

 **Hayami:** ¡A mí no me des ordenes Kyu, será mejor que te concentres en la pelea y no en mí! ¡Esto será pan comido, y pienso probar quien es la más fuerte entre tú y yo!

 **Kyukinaji:** Como quieras tonta. Entonces adelántate si quieres y haz que te maten de una buena vez, así me librare de un estorbo.

 **Shinjo:** Bueno, entonces nos veremos después… Aún tengo un pequeño camino por recorrer y quiero llegar lo más pronto posible… Mis puños punzan de ansias por luchar con un digno rival…

 **Enimishio Komagata:** Jmjmjmjmjmjm….

 **Minatsu:** ¡Entonces váyanse de una buena vez porque hay prisa! ¡No hayo las horas de comenzar a luchar y ustedes tontos están estorbando!

 **Tetsuya:** No olvides de lo que hablamos Yamato. Sera mejor que no te confíes ya que al parecer nuestros enemigos son bastante fuertes…

 **Yamato:** No me interesa quien sea el enemigo, acabare con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, especialmente si es un maldito samurái…

 ** _(Y después de eso, varios miembros del Nuevo Juppongatana habían decidido separarse… Al parecer habían llegado al punto en donde cada quien debería tomar su camino para comenzar los diversos ataques planeado por Enimishio Komagata… Todo indicaba que Soujiro tenía toda la razón sobre lo que ocurría, "Esto apenas comienza"… Y después de algunas horas por otro lado en Tokyo…)_**

 **Yahiko:** No puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo…

 **Okita:** ¿Que sucede Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** No quiero permanecer en este lugar por más tiempo, sé que Kenshin, Kaoru y los demás corren peligro… Quiero ayudar…

 **Okita:** Estas muy lastimado y no puedes luchar en tus condiciones… Serás un estorbo para los demás y provocaras que te maten.

 ** _(Y mientras estaba sentado en su camilla con la sabana hasta su cintura, Yahiko presiona muchos su dentadura al igual que sus manos por sentirse inútil… Sin embargo insistió por querer ayudar…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Ellos son mi única familia y preferiría morir en combate intentando salvarlos, a sanarme por completo en este lugar y luego regresar a casa para enterarme que uno de ellos ya no forma parte de este mundo…

 **Okita:** Tienes agallas chico, eso sí lo admito…

 **?:** Yo pienso que es un estúpido al pensar así…

 **Yahiko/Okita:** ¿Mmmm?

 ** _(En ese momento mientras hablaban, escucharon una voz hablarles desde la entrada del cuarto…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Saito…

 **Okita:** Finalmente llegas Saito. Muchas cosas han ocurrido desde que te fuiste…

 **Saito:** Si, ya me di cuenta por parte del oficial que dejaste a cargo… En realidad puedo decir que me hubiese sorprendido más si nada malo habría ocurrido en mi ausencia, pero no fue así…

 ** _(Okita puso su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza y comenzó a rascarse… Y con una gran sonrisa de vergüenza, dijo…)_**

 **Okita:** ¡Jajajajajaja, supongo que tienes razón Saito! En realidad no pensé que las cosas se tornaran tan mal, pero bueno…

 ** _(Sin embargo, Saito no dijo más nada y se acercó en donde Eiji se encontraba descansando., dormido muy profundamente… Lo quedo viendo por un instante y luego se retiró…)_**

 **Saito:** Eiji conoce muy bien los riesgos, y no siempre podemos estar ahí por el… Tiene que aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones y aprender en como ajustarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones… Andando Okita, dejaremos que Tae y la chiquilla se encarguen de él, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer…

 **Okita:** Bien, andando…

 **Yahiko:** Esperen, yo quiero ir…

 **Saito:** Estúpido, estas muy mal herido y solo serás un estorbo… Mejor quédate aquí y recupérate, ya habrá más peleas por luchar. Desesperándote solo hará que pierdas tu vida inútilmente, mejor ocupa este tiempo para reflexionar sobre los errores que cometiste en tu batalla que al parecer fueron muchos. Es la manera en que un samurái crece y se fortalece.

 ** _(Yahiko seguía presionando su dentadura y sus manos… Apretando mucho la cobija por sus piernas y con sus ojos lagrimosos… Pero en ese momento, Okita se le acercó y le hablo de manera muy tranquila…)_**

 **Okita:** Tranquilo Yahiko, sabes que Saito tiene mucha razón en lo que dice., solo que no tiene muy buenos modales para hacerlo…

 **Saito:** Jm, yo solo digo la verdad a como es, no tiene caso ocultar la verdadera naturaleza del mundo en que vivimos…

 **Okita:** Como sea, mejor tranquilízate y ocupa este tiempo para reflexionar… Sé que eres muy orgulloso y valiente, pero no creo que puedas seguir ayudando en esta lucha… Descansa y recupérate, que siempre habrá un enemigo buscando lucha…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, ambos Okita y Saito decidieron retirarse… Tsubame quien se encontraba en la parte de afuera de la puerta, escucho todo y sintió mucha pena por Yahiko… Luego decidió entrar e intentar animarlo quien se sentó a su lado en la camilla y lo quedo viendo sin decirle nada… Yahiko no le presto mucha mente, ya que estaba enfadado por sentirse inútil... Sin embargo Tsubame le puso sus manos por encima de las suyas y le dijo…)_**

 **Tsubame:** No te sientas así Yahiko… Luchaste de manera muy valiente y nos salvaste de una muerte segura… Tú y Eiji lo dieron todo y acabaron con la amenaza… Pero ya tu lucha ha terminado y ahora necesito que te recuperes para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas… No olvides que tenemos un futuro por delante y jamás lo lograre sin ti…

 ** _(Y después de decir, Tsubame toma a Yahiko por su rostro y lo besa por un instante… Yahiko correspondió al beso y luego se tranquilizó, recostándose a su camia nuevamente… Quedo viendo hacia arriba de manera muy pensativa, intentando reflexionar un poco sobre las palabras de Saito y Okita… Luego quedo viendo por un momento a Eiji quien se encontraba en la camilla de su lado izquierdo, mientras que Tsubame estaba acostada a su lado con su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Yahiko, quien después de un instante, se había quedado dormida…)_**

 **Yahiko:** _("Maldición, no quiero quedarme en este lugar… Sé que tienen razón pero yo perdí a mi familia una vez, y no quiero volverla a perderla… Además de Tsubame y Tae, ellos son la única familia que tengo en este mundo y no puedo permitir a que algo les pase sin buscar la manera en como ayudar…")_

 ** _(Yahiko quedo muy pensativo e inquieto… Pero no muy lejos de ahí, en el mismo Tokyo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** No, que mala suerte, no puede ser…

 **Katsu:** Vaya, quien iba a imaginar que esto nos ocurriría…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ya basta… Tenemos que caminar el resto del camino, no hay otra opción.

 ** _(Al parecer Sanosuke y los demás habían tenido un pequeño accidente con su carruaje y se descompuso un poco después de haber comenzado su largo camino… Todos decidieron bajarse para ver cómo podían remediar el problema, mientras que el conductor estaba en busca de algunas herramientas para realizar el trabajo y su ayudante quien se sentaba a su lado por la parte de adelante, estaba alimentando a los caballos… Estaban en una área muy amplia en donde al lado derecho del camino se encontraba un bosque, mientras que al lado izquierdo había un gran predio vacío con un pequeño lago…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** No podemos perder el tiempo así, Yahiko y los demás pueden estar en peligro... ¿Qué vamos hacer?

 **Katsu:** Bueno, yo tengo mucho calor y ese lago ahí se mira muy llamativo para para refrescarse un momento., al menos mientras arreglan el carruaje.

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Hablas en serio Katsu? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en un momento así?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Tranquilo Sanosuke, de todos modos no se puede hacer nada por el momento. Tenemos que esperar a que arreglen la rueda del carruaje, no tiene nada de malo…

 **Sanosuke:** Bueno, supongo que tiene razón Capitán Sagara…

 ** _(Katsu se fue a mojar un poco los pies y a echarse agua en el rostro en el pequeño lago mientras que Sanosuke se sentó en la orilla, viendo a Katsu y a los alrededores… El Capitán Sagara estaba de pies justo atrás de Sanosuke con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo un poco…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Es una verdadera lástima que no podamos disfrutar de este lugar a cómo debe de ser gracias a la situación en la que nos encontramos…

 **Sanosuke:** Ni que lo diga… Tenemos mucho que hacer si logramos a sobrevivir esta pesadilla…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Lo lograremos Sanosuke, ya veras que si…

 **Katsu:** ¿Oye, porque no vienen un momento? El agua esta… ¡¿AH?!

 ** _(Justo cuando Katsu había tornado su mirada hacia Sanosuke y el Capitán Sagara, ve algo que lo conmociona mucho… Pero Sano lo queda viendo y le habla de manera burlesca, diciéndole…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Que sucede Katsu, te mordieron los peces en los pies? ¡Jajajajaja!

 ** _(Y repentinamente escucharon…)_**

 **?:** ¡No, deténganse!

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Que sucede, que fue eso?

 ** _(En ese momento, Sanosuke y el Capitán Sagara dieron media vuelta rápidamente y subieron la pequeña orilla del lago para ver lo que ocurría, y al llegar a la calle principal…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?... ¡¿Qué, que rayos piensan que están haciendo?! _("No puede ser, creo que los hombres de Enimishio finalmente dieron con nosotros…")_

 ** _(Al subir y llegar hacia el área de la carretera, Sanosuke y los demás vieron en como un gran grupo de hombres rodeaban el área y el carruaje… Tenían al conductor y a su ayudante en el piso y de rodillas con una daga en sus cuellos… Pero mientras los tres observaban, veían como poco a poco estaban saliendo más y más hombres del lado del bosque…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Porque estarán haciendo eso?...")_

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Oye, acaso están bromeando, digan porque están haciendo esto?!

 ** _(Todos estaban muy confundidos al ver el numeroso grupo que había aparecido tan repentinamente… Pero lo que más los confundía, era el hecho que todos los que habían aparecido pertenecían a la policía, y estaban utilizando sus uniformes de oficiales con la pequeña diferencia que no eran azules, sino verdes… Pero aparate de eso, todo era igual y estaban en todo el área…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Acaso están locos, porque nos atacan?! ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo! _("Que extraño, me pregunto que estará pasando aquí… Serán oficiales corrupto trabajando para Enimishio Komagata? Porque si no es así, más vale que digan lo que quieren antes de que alguien salga herido por un mal entendido., y luego nos culpen por eso…")_

 **Katsu:** ¡Vamos, respondan!

 ** _(Pero nadie decía absolutamente nada… Solo quedaban viendo a Sanosuke y a los demás de manera amenazadora., muy enfadados… Repentinamente escucharon una voz hablarle desde el bosque, quien poco a poco iba saliendo…)_**

 **?:** Vaya…. No puedo creer lo que tenemos aquí… Si… Me lo contaron pero me reusaba a creerlo por mucho y más que me lo decían… Entonces tuve que confirmarlo pro mi propia cuenta… Deben de entender lo sorprendente que es todo esto para mí… Jmjmjmjmjm….

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, apareció un sujeto que al igual vestía un uniforme muy parecido a los policías que tenían el área rodeada… Pero lucía un poco diferente, aunque con el mismo color negro, pero utilizaba una especie de mascara blanca que contenía su propia cabellera larga de color gris… Salió del bosque y comenzó a aplaudir…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Ya veo, tú debes de ser el responsable de todo esto… Dime quien eres y que es lo que sucede… Creo que nos confunden con otras personas…

 **?:** No, no lo creo... Sanosuke Sagara…

 **Sanosuke:** _("¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo rayos sabe mi nombre, y de dónde?!")_

 **?:** Se ven sorprendidos… Pero saben, no deberían de estarlo… Tsunan Tsukioka, Sanosuke Sagara y el famoso Sozo Sagara… Vaya, esto si es un momento muy especial…

 ** _(Y después de un breve momento, salieron más hombres del bosque… En total formaban un escuadrón de alrededor de doscientos hombres, los cuales estaban listos para acabar con ellos… No todos, pero al menos veinte de esos oficiales tenían armas de fuego y los apuntaban mientras que el resto solo tenían espadas… Pero al terminar de decir eso, el sujeto con la máscara decidió acercarse un poco a los tres ellos… Camino a sus alrededor por un instante y luego se volvió a colocar enfrente de ellos… Pero sin más que decir, decide quitarse la máscara…)_**

 **Sanosuke/Katsu/Sozo Sagara:** _("¡¿…?!")_

 ** _(Inmediatamente los tres se sorprendieron mucho, y luego Sanosuke empuña muy fuerte su mano derecha pero sin decir nada… Luego…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Maldito…, tu…

 **Katsu:** No puede ser, bastardo…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si… Supuse que eras tú… Jamás olvidare tu voz Shindou…

 **Shindou:** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Que vieja nostalgia me da todo esto! ¡Jajajajajajaja! Y miren que ironía de la vida, nos encontramos en una situación muy similar que la de hace mucho tiempo atrás…. Jmjmjmjmjm… Con la diferencia en que esta vez no tendrán escapatoria… Los tres morirán aquí, de eso me asegurare yo…

 ** _(Era nada más que Shindou, el sujeto que una vez había traicionado a la Tropa Sekijo hace mucho tiempo atrás y fue responsable por las muertes de todos ellos… Ahora Sanosuke y los demás estaban muy enfadados en verlo frente a ellos, pero también muy preocupados en ver a tantos enemigos…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("No creo que salgamos con vida de esta, pero este maldito bastardo debe morir hoy y aquí mismo… Eso lo juro, aunque sea lo último que haga…")_

 **Shindou:** Jmjmjmjmjm…. Prepárense para morir…


	71. Acto: 67

**Acto 67: Una Segunda Y Ultima Oportunidad Para Corregir El Pasado…**

 ** _(Y después en que aquella terrible situación acabara para Ichirou y los demás, Soujiro y Anji estaban listos para marcharse del lugar… Al parecer tenían algo en mente por aun realizar ya que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en seguir con sus planes en cuanto antes… Sin embargo antes de marcharse, Soujiro decidió compartir algo extremadamente perturbador para todos ellos… Decidió compartir un poco de información sobre el torcido pasado de Enimishio Komagata y sus peligrosas habilidades, lo cual dejo a todos ahí muy preocupados y sin palabras… Sin embargo después de un momento, ambos Anji y Soujiro finalmente se fueron en uno de los carruajes obsequiado por Ichirou, lo cual iba conducido por uno de sus guardaespaldas… Por otro lado, Sanosuke y los demás se encontraban extraviados a medio camino entre el escondite en donde estamos y el Acabeko., gracias a una descompostura del carruaje que abordaban… Los tres ellos habían decidido relajarse por un momento mientras el conductor del carruaje y su ayudante, procedían a repararlo... Sin embargo su tiempo de descanso duro muy poco, ya que repentinamente escucharon a ambos sujetos gritar por ayuda., a lo que los tres ellos subieron la pequeña colina solo para descubrir que fueron emboscado por la persona menos esperada… Shindou había aparecido frente a ellos con un ejército de soldados, todos listos y decididos en acabar con ellos… Ahora Sanosuke, Katsu y el Capitán Sagara tenían frente a sus ojos, la persona responsable por la muerte y desaparición de la famosa Tropa Sekijo…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Qué vieja nostalgia me da todo esto! Y miren que ironía de la vida, nos encontramos en una situación muy similar a la de hace mucho tiempo atrás, jmjmjmjmjm… Con la diferencia en que esta vez no tendrán escapatoria… Los tres morirán aquí, y de eso me asegurare yo…

 **Sanosuke:** _("No se dé que manera saldremos de esta, pero una cosa sí es seguro que ese maldito bastardo de Shindou debe morir hoy y aquí… Pagará por su acto de cobardía y la sucia traición en contra de la Tropa Sekijo, eso lo juro…")_

 **Shindou:** Jmjmjmjmjm, prepárense para morir…

 **Katsu:** _("Maldición, me parece increíble ver a este sujeto frente a nosotros después de tanto tiempo… Pensé que ya había sido arrestado y encerrado hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero…")_

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("Esto no puede ser, estamos rodeados y son demasiados… No entiendo cómo pudo dar con nosotros… Me pregunto desde cuando ha estado tras nuestros pasos y nosotros sin darnos cuenta en todo este tiempo… Esto era lo que tanto temía…")_

 **Shindou:** Bien, bien, bien… Hasta veo que traes puesto tu uniforme de la estúpida tropa Sekijo, jmjmjmjmjm… No tienes ideas en como disfrutare mandarlos al infierno… El simple hecho de verte aquí frente a mis ojos y vestido así, me dan ganas de hacerte sufrir mucho… Y eso hare, porque acabare con ustedes uno a uno. Eso les enseñaran a no ser traidores y engañar a todas esas personas que depositaron su confianza en ustedes y no cumplieron, jajajajajaja!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Maldito bastardo, ustedes fueron los sucios traidores quienes utilizaron a la Tropa Sekijo para su propia conveniencia y luego no cumplieron su lado del trato, haciéndonos ver como mentirosos! ¡Es gracias a sucias ratas a como ustedes, que la Tropa Sekijo fue eliminada y culpada de traidores! Además, no sé cómo rayos aun sigues con vida o libre, después de haber sido entregado a las autoridades por usurpar la identidad de La Tropa Sekijo!

 **Shindou:** Si, bueno… Es una historia muy interesante… Pero para resumirla, yo tengo muy buenos contactos en este gobierno, y ese estúpido policía llamado Goro Fujita intento encerrarme de por vida, pero no sin antes haber sugerido mi ejecución… Sin embargo gracias a dichos contactos fue que ignoraron su petición y poco tiempo después me volvieron a poner al mando de un numeroso escuadrón, perdonando mi confuso pasado y dándome una nueva oportunidad para trabajar con este gobierno… Y acerca de lo que dijiste sobre la estúpida Tropa Sekijo, es una verdadera lástima en que nadie les creerá tal disparate, ya que estamos en una era en donde ustedes ya fueron declarados traidores y juzgados a muerte por dicho acto. Sea cierto o no, eso ahora no importa… Nadie se tomara el tiempo para averiguar nada. En estos tiempos las personas que aun los recuerdan como traidores moverán montañas para verlos sufrir y morir lentamente… Y aunque me gusta mucho la idea de ejecutarlos enfrente de todos, esta vez me dejare ese gusto solo para mí… No tengo intenciones de entregarlos, ni mucho menos de apresurarme con sus muertes… Esto será muy divertido, jmjmjmjmjm…

 **Sanosuke:** Si que lo será… Mas cuando veas que también te llevaremos al infierno con nosotros…

 **Shindou:** ¿Acaso estás loco Sanosuke Sagara? ¿O acaso el miedo te hace decir incoherencias? Mira a tu alrededor…, ya son hombres muertos…

 ** _(El Capitán Sagara se encontraba en medio de ambos, Katsu estaba a su lado izquierdo y Sanosuke a su lado derecho… Pero en ese momento, Katsu vuelve a ver hacia ellos dos y dice…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡Aguarda Sanosuke, él tiene razón!

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Que estás diciendo Katsu?

 ** _(Por otro lado regresando a Kyoto, Ichirou junto a dos guarda espaldas y a un oficial de policía se encontraba muy pensativo en las palabras de Soujiro... Tanto, que aún no se habían ido del lugar ya que estaba intentando pensar alguna manera en como servir de más ayuda a pesar de estar lastimado…)_**

 **Guarda Espaldas 1:** ¿Que sucede señor Ichirou?

 **Ichirou:** Nada, simplemente quede muy pensativo en lo que dijo ese sujeto de los pies rápidos…

 **Oficial:** ¿Se refiere al señor Soujiro?

 **Ichirou:** Si, me dejo muy intrigado sobre lo que dijo de Enimishio Komagata… Él tiene razón…

 **Guarda Espaldas 2:** ¿A qué se refiere con eso señor?

 **Ichirou:** Ese sujeto de Enimishio Komagata suena como toda una pesadilla en plena luz del día… Ocupen su imaginación, es decir… Ustedes vieron lo hábil que es Soujiro, pero aun así dice en que no es capaz de vencerlo… Eso me tiene sumamente preocupado… Además con el simple hecho en que aún no muestra la cara, me indica que debe de estar ocupado haciendo quien sabe que atrocidades por algún lado del país… Soujiro tiene razón, esto aún está lejos de terminar y no debemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento…

 **Guarda Espaldas 1:** ¿Y que más podríamos hacer? A duras penas sobrevivimos a esta batalla, y nos encontramos muy lastimados…

 **Ichirou:** Entiendo no poder participar más en una batalla, pero tampoco podemos simplemente irnos a casa y relajarnos mientras vemos como Enimishio manda a todos en este país al infierno… Andando, debemos regresar a la estación para tratar nuestras heridas de mejor manera, pero al mismo tiempo aprovecharemos para mandar un comunicado al señor Fujita sobre todo lo que sucedió aquí… Sobre todo dejarle saber de la intervención milagrosa que tuvimos por parte de Anji y Soujiro que a decir verdad, son la única razón por la cual seguimos con vida…

 ** _(Y poco tiempo después, Ichirou y los demás decidieron retirarse del lugar, pero no sin antes realizar una investigada más… Todos decidieron ir al lugar en donde escucharon aquella tremenda explosión al momento en que Soujiro hizo presencia… Y al llegar al lugar)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¿Ah? Esto no puede ser…

 ** _(Llegaron al lugar y vieron en cómo había muchos escombros producto a dicha explosión... Aun había un poco de llamas y mucho humo en el área, pero aun así decidieron ir directamente hacia en donde habían encontrado aquellos explosivos en un enorme contenedor antes de ser emboscado por Kamatari y sus soldados… Pero en tanta búsqueda, encontraron mucho más de lo que esperaban encontrar…)_**

 **Oficial:** ¡Mire señor!

 **Ichirou:** Si, ya me di cuenta…

 ** _(Todos estaban muy asombrados de haber encontrado los cuerpos de muchos soldados ninjas tirado en el piso ya muertos…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Al parecer Soujiro sostuvo una batalla muy fuerte aquí antes de ir en nuestra ayuda…

 **Guarda Espaldas 1:** ¿Usted cree que fue él?

 **Ichirou:** Sin duda alguna… La manera en que estos soldados fueron mutilados es igual a como él mismo dejo aquellos que nos atacaron… Además que los rastros de todas esas fuertes pisadas están por todas partes, no deja mucha confusión en la mente… Lo único que puedo decir es que si no hubiese sido por él, todos estuviéramos muertos., ya que seguramente estos soldados se dirigían como refuerzos para Kamatari y los demás…

 **Guarda espaldas 1:** Ya veo, tiene razón señor Ichirou…

 **Ichirou:** En fin, vámonos ya y demos aviso al señor Fujita cuanto antes…

 ** _(Y después de eso, Ichirou y los demás volvieron a la estación., pero en todo el camino no dejaba de pensar mucho sobre todo este asunto y las palabras de Soujiro acerca de Enimishio Komagata… Pero a una distancia muy lejos de ahí, en el hospital en donde Yahiko, Eiji y los demás se encontraban…)_**

 **Tsubame:** Yahiko, creo que… ¿Ah?

 ** _(Tsubame había entrado a la habitación con una taza llena de sopa para Yahiko, pero al entrar vio que no se encontraba en su cama y decidió buscarlo… Sin embargo después de haber buscado por todas partes y no encontrarlo, fue directamente a uno de los estante que tenían al lado de su camilla…)_**

 **Tsubame:** Yahiko…

 ** _(Inmediatamente pudo ver en que su espada no estaba por ninguna parte tampoco… Repentinamente dejo caer la sopa lo cual al momento del tazón impactar el piso y romperse., Tae entra rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía y nota que Tsubame estaba de pies frente a la camilla de Yahiko., lo cual tenía un papel doblado encima de ella… Era una nota por parte de Yahiko, quien había dejado justo antes de marcharse del hospital… Tsubame había dejado caer los alimentos en cuanto vio eso, al parecer ya sabía lo que sucedía y no pudo evitar la conmoción… Inmediatamente toma la nota en sus manos y la comienza a leer, lo cual Tae se acercó para tranquilizarla ya que no tardo mucho para también darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sucedía…)_**

 **Nota De Yahiko:** _"_ _Por favor discúlpame Tsubame… Sé que parece un acto de egoísmo el irme de esta manera, pero es por la misma razón de no ser egoísta que lo hago… Kenshin, Kaoru y los demás están en peligro… Y mientras yo pueda seguir luchando, no dudare en dar hasta mi propia vida por ayudar y proteger a mi familia y amigos, ya que no podría ni soportar la simple idea en que alguno de ellos perezca en esta lucha… Una vez perdí a mi familia, y no quiero que me vuelva a suceder... Sé que tú y Tae estarán a salvo ahí, pero decidí escoger el camino de un guerrero…, mi deber es seguir luchando mientras pueda hasta que esto acabe... Por favor perdóname y si todo esto sale bien, nos reuniremos al final para poder disfrutar de nuestro futuro juntos sin más interrupciones… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, te amo Tsubame y hasta pronto si el destino lo permite…"_

 ** _(Y después de haber leído la carta, Tsubame presiono la carta en su pecho fuertemente y comenzó a llorar… Tae se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazo, intentando consolarla…)_**

 **Tae:** Tranquila Tsubame… Yahiko es un espadachín, y el camino de un guerrero nunca es fácil… Siempre están envueltos en alguna lucha, y tú debes de comprender eso… No olvides la razón en porque lo hace…. Lucho fuertemente por todos en el Acabeko salvando a muchas vidas… Y ahora pretende hacer lo mismo con los demás, sé que es muy difícil de entenderlo pero debes de confiar en él y ser valiente, lo hace por una buena causa… Es el camino que eligió recorrer en su vida y tú debes de ser fuerte y entenderlo, aunque parezca injusto por parte de la vida…

 ** _(Y sin decir nada, Tsubame simplemente mueve su cabeza de manera afirmativa, pero esta no dejaba de llorar… Tae la seguía abrazando e intentando hablarle un poco más… Mientras que en un carruaje a una corta distancia del hospital…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Por favor perdóname Tsubame… Sé que todo esto es muy difícil de entender, pero no puedo permitir que alguien de ellos muera… Al menos no mientras yo pueda seguir luchando…. Jamás me lo perdonaría y mi vida terminaría siendo un completo caos, y tú no mereces eso de parte mía… Espero sobrevivir a esto y poder volver a ver tu hermoso rostro… Verte sonreír de nuevo y dejando toda esta situación amarga en el pasado y disfrutar de nuestro futuro junto por el resto de nuestros días…

 ** _(Yahiko se había marchado del lugar y se dirigía hacia en donde nosotros estábamos… Y aunque tenía sus ojos muy llorosos, su rostro estaba muy serio y decidido… Pobre de Tsubame, pero Tae tenía razón… Yahiko había escogido el camino de un guerrero, y eso significaba que Tsubame tenía que compartir a la persona que más amaba con el inmenso peligro que este enfrentaría en cada batalla de su vida… Es así a como yo lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo con Kenshin… Personas a como ellos no pueden vivir lejos de una espada, y si queríamos formar parte de sus vidas, teníamos que formar parte de sus batallas también., al menos así siempre estaríamos juntos… Y después de eso por otro lado volviendo a la terrible situación con Sanosuke y los demás…)_**

 **Katsu:** Shindou tiene razón Sanosuke, estamos perdidos y no podremos ganar por más que lo intentemos…

 **Shindou:** Si, así es… Jm, mejor ríndanse y tendrán una muerte menos dolorosa…

 **Sanosuke:** Katsu…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Tranquilo Sanosuke, Katsu tiene razón…

 ** _(Al escuchar eso, Shindou pone una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sube su mano derecha indicándole al escuadrón armado con rifles, que bajaran sus armas… Los veinte soldados se encontraban justo atrás de Shindou, listos para atacar…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¿Bien, entonces quien será el primero en morir como un héroe? Creo que serás tú…

 ** _(Entonces Shindou comienza a caminar lentamente hacia Katsu, quien lo quedaba viendo fijamente sin decir nada… Pero antes de bajar su mano derecha, Shindou les hace una pequeña señal a sus soldados utilizando sus dos dedos para apuntar hacia atrás… Fue cuando repentinamente escucharon los gritos de ambos el conductor y su ayudante… Los soldados quienes lo tenían de rodillas, aprovecharon para atravesar sus espadas por sus espaldas., asesinándolos a ambos sin compasión…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("Maldito Shindou, no tenían por qué hacerles eso… Ellos no tenían nada que ver en esto… Ahora intentara asesinar a Katsu primero, pero no lo permitiré… Lucharemos hasta el final y juro que este bastardo morirá hoy mismo…")_

 ** _(En ese momento mientras Shindou avanzaba muy lentamente hacia Katsu, comienza a desenvainar su espada… Y a medida en que se acercaba más y más, la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más grande… Los soldados armados bajaron sus rifles y comenzaron a burlarse y reírse de ellos…)_**

 **Soldado Armado 1:** ¡¿Esta es la famosa Tropa Sekijo, jajajajajaja?! ¡Son unos payasos sedientos de oportunidades para enriquecerse!

 **Soldado Armado 2:** ¡Pensé que veníamos a enfrentar a sujetos peligrosos, pero mírenlos, son patéticos! Malditos traidores…

 **Soldado Armado 3:** ¡Señor Shindou, le pido de favor permitirme dar aunque sea un solo disparo al famoso Capitán Sagara! ¡Siempre había soñado con matar a uno de estos sucios traidores, y ahora que nos acompaña nada más y nada menos que su propio cabezias., esto será mucho mejor!

 **Shindou:** Calma… Así será, pero primero me divertiré yo un poco….

 **Soldados:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 ** _(Mientras tanto Shindou termino de acercarse y estaba a unos pasos por enfrente de Katsu… Y con espada en mano, lo quedo viendo y le pregunta…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¿Entonces, tienes algunas últimas palabras antes de morir?

 **Katsu:** Si… Me gustaría hacerte una última pregunta…

 **Sanosuke:** _("Katsu, o te mueves o no dudare en intervenir para asesinar a este sujeto aunque eso signifique que al final sea posible que todos muramos en este lugar…")_

 **Shindou:** Dime… Te permitiré hablar para que mires que soy generoso, aunque no te lo merezcas, jajajajaja.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Tranquilo Sanosuke, de todos modos no tenemos escapatoria…

 ** _(Katsu quien se encontraba en una posición de guardia, estaba de frente con ambos pies separados y sus manos abiertas a la altura de su cintura… Quedo viendo un poco de reojos al Capitán Sagara quien se encontraba a su lado derecho y luego fijo su mirada en Shindou…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Cómo se siente morir en las manos de un integrante de la Tropa Sekijo maldito traidor?! ¡Toma!

 **Shindou:** ¡¿Qué?!

 ** _(En ese momento, Katsu rápidamente saca uno de sus explosivos de sus mangas cual tenía una mecha muy corta y la lanza a los pies de Shindou, haciendo que este salga impulsado hacia atrás producto a la fuerte explosión y cayendo de espaldas cerca de los soldados armados… Pero en ese mismo movimiento, el Capitán Sagara agarra a Sanosuke y se lanza hacia atrás junto con él para evitar ser lastimados por dicha explosión…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Aaaaah!

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Cof, cof, cof!

 ** _(Ambos Sanosuke y el Capitán Sagara caen a un lado, pero rápidamente se levantan y salen corriendo hacia atrás del carruaje, aprovechando el polvo y la distracción de la explosión…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡Malditos! ¡¿Y ustedes que esperan?! ¡Disparen a matar! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

 ** _(Los veinte soldados armados comenzaron a disparar a ciegas ya que no podían ver nada por tanto polvo, pero disparaban hacia la misma dirección en donde Sanosuke y los demás estaban… Mientras tanto, ni los soldados que estaban a sus espaldas podían ver nada gracias al mismo polvo que cubría esa área, y comenzaron a retroceder un poco para evitar los disparos de sus compañeros quienes no paraban de atacar…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Maldición, esa fue una fuerte explosión Katsu! ¡¿A quien intentabas matar, a ellos o nosotros?!

 **Katsu:** ¡Si, me disculpo por eso! ¡Era el único explosivo que tenía con migo, pero al menos funciono, jajajajaja!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Olviden eso por ahora y prepárense para luchar… Necesitamos correr hacia el bosque y aprovechar los árboles para no permitir a su numeroso ejercito luchar con tanta libertad, especialmente los que tienen armas de fuego… ¡Tenemos que separarnos y luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas!

 ** _(Y mientras el polvo de la explosión aún seguía espeso, Katsu aprovecho para entra al carruaje rompiendo la ventanilla trasera y tomando sus explosivos para comenzar la ardua lucha… Sanosuke quien aún se encontraba agachado, comenzó a empuñar sus manos fuertemente y luego golpea se mano izquierda con su puño derecho…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Bien, hora de la diversión!

 **Katsu:** ¡Listo, ya tengo todo lo que necesito con migo!

 ** _(Sin más que decir, el Capitán Sagara desenvaina su espada y estaba listo para luchar…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** El único y serio problema que tenemos, son esos sujetos armados…

 **Katsu:** Tranquilo, yo me encargo con mis explosivos…

 **Sozo Sagara:** No podrás hacer mucho daño con tus explosivos, ya que se están separando para rodearnos… Lo que harás es lanzar un explosivo más para crear otra distracción y así poder salir corriendo hacia el bosque, justo a como lo habíamos hablado…

 **Katsu:** Bien…

 **Sozo Sagara:** A mi cuenta de tres… Uno…

 ** _(Y mientras contaba, todos estaban listos para correr… Pero de igual manera los soldados estaban haciendo justo lo que el Capitán Sagara había dicho… Estaban intentando rodearlos para acabar con ellos ya que el polvo se iba asentando lentamente…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Dos…

 ** _(Pero repentinamente llega un soldado por el lado izquierdo de ellos y lo apunta…)_**

 **Soldado Armado:** ¡Ahí están! ¡Mueran!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Rayos, nos vieron!

 **Katsu:** _("Maldición, no puedo lanzarle un explosivo o todos saldremos afectados pero…")_

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡No importa, corran ahora!

 ** _(Pero el soldado tenía apuntando fijamente hacia el Capitán Sagara y listo para disparar…)_**

 **?:** ¡Fuego!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Capitán Sagara!

 ** _(Y luego escucharon un disparo… Y el capitán Sagara tenía sus manos por enfrente de él, esperando a ser impactado por el soldado que lo apuntaba…)_**

 **Soldado Armado:** _¡¿…?!_

 **Katsu:** ¿Capitán Sagara?

 ** _(En ese momento vieron que el soldado armado cae de rodillas y luego en su rostro sin decir nada, justo antes de dispararle al Capitán Sagara…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Que rayos fue eso, que acaba de suceder?

 **Katsu:** ¿Se encuentra bien Capitán Sagara?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si, no se preocupen por mí… Estoy bien, pero…

 ** _(Y después ver eso, nuevamente escuchan una voz desconocida decir…)_**

 **?:** ¡Fuego!

 ** _(Todos en el área escucharon disparos nuevamente… Sanosuke y los demás simplemente intentaban cubrir sus cabezas para no ser impactado por una bala…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!

 **Katsu:** ¡¿No lo sé, es a nosotros a quienes les disparan?!

 ** _(Repentinamente cayeron todos los soldados quienes tenían arma de fuego sin explicación alguna, lo cual enfado mucho a Shindou… Sin embargo, este corre y se agacha por la parte frontal del carruaje…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡¿Quién rayo está ahí?! ¡Muéstrense cobardes!

 **?:** ¡SHINDOU!

 **Shindou:** _("¿Quién rayos será, y de donde me conocerá?")_

 ** _(Y luego todos escucharon una voz saliendo desde el bosque y gritando el nombre de Shindou muy fuertemente… Pero Shindou quien estaba agachado, intentaba ver hacia la dirección de donde escuchaba la voz gritar pero aun no veía nada… Pero poco a poco se fue mostrando hasta finalmente salir a la luz… Pero Shindou lo quedo viendo con ojos de sorpresa, aún muy confundido… Todos los demás oficiales estaban muy atentos y en guardia, intentando descifrar lo que ocurría…)_**

 **Shindou:** _("Quién demonios es ese sujeto, jamás lo había visto en mi vida… ¿Porque rayos nos ataca?")_ ¡¿Oye, acaso estás loco en atacar a unos oficiales de policías?! ¡¿Acaso buscas que te maten justo aquí y ahora?!

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("¡¿Qué, es voz?!")_

 ** _(Y después de mostrarse, el misterioso sujeto se presentó ante todos ahí…)_**

 **?:** Sé que no me conoces Shindou, pero yo a ti si…

 **Shindou:** ¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú?!

 **Kimino:** Mi nombre es Kimino… Y aunque no me conozcas, talvez si logres a recordar aquel sucio acto que hiciste para engañar al país completo…

 **Shindou:** ¡¿De qué rayos hablas, que sucio acto?!

 ** _(En ese momento Shindou se puso de pies, ya que no miraba a nadie más acompañar al señor Kimino… Sin embargo miraba hacia todos lados de reojos, intentando ver si había alguien más en el área, y de igual manera lo hacían el numeroso ejército también…, pero nadie podía ver nada…)_**

 **Shindou:** _("¿Sé que este sujeto no viene solo, ya que varios de mis oficiales cayeron al mismo tiempo… ¿Pero en donde estarán y cuantos serán? Además que se muestra muy confiado al salir así antes nosotros viendo la cantidad de soldados que hay aquí…")_ ¡Habla ya!

 ** _(Y luego al no escuchar más disparos ni conmoción, Sanosuke y los demás se pusieron de pies lentamente, de manera muy cuidadosa para ver que se sucedía…)_**

 **Sanosuke/Sozo Sagara/Katsu:** _¡¿…?!_

 **Sanosuke:** Es el señor Kimino…

 **Katsu:** ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí y como nos encontró?

 ** _(Y de manera muy enfadada, el señor Kimino comenzó a hablar con Shindou…)_**

 **Kimino:** Sé que recuerdas aquel sucio acto que hiciste para engañar a todos en este país, al igual que al mismo gobierno por el cual trabajas… ¿Recuerdas aquella cabeza que exhibiste como prueba de la muerte del Capitán Sagara? Estoy seguro, que si… Esa cabeza le pertenecía a mi hijo que tú decapitaste después de haber asesinado a toda la Tropa Sekijo… Acto de cobardía lleno de mentiras y falsedades…

 ** _(En ese momento, el señor Kimino le comenzó a explicar todo sobre su triste y duro pasado… En la manera en que había encontrado a su hijo y todos aquellos días amargos llenos de dolor que tuvo que soportar…)_**

 **Shindou:** _¡¿…?!_

 **Kimino:** Estoy seguro para cuando te enteraste en que el capitán Sagara estaba con vida y fue localizado, te pusiste muy ansioso y feliz por terminar tu trabajo. ¿No es así?… Ahora adivina como me sentí yo al darme cuenta de que tú seguías con vida y fuiste localizado por mis espías… Eres una maldita rata a quien no le importo acabar con muchas vidas inocentes por cumplir su ambición de poder, sin importar utilizar cualquier acto de cobardía para lograrlo…

 **Shindou:** Si, ya veo., ahora entiendo de qué estás hablando… Aunque no veo como puedas acabar con migo… Es más, me alegra mucho el poder conocerte y mandarte al infierno junto a tu hijo… ¡De esa manera habrán menos traidores para este gobierno de quien preocuparse, jajajajajaja! ¡Lo único que hiciste fue hacer mi trabajo más fácil, muchas gracias por eso!

 **Kimino:** Si, me gusta mucho como suena eso de tener menos traidores… Shindou, prepárate para morir y pagar por tus actos de cobardía… ¡TODOS EN GUARDIA!

 ** _(Y de pronto, ciento cincuenta soldados comenzaron a salir de todas partes del bosque… Todos utilizando aquel uniforme muy icónico perteneciente a la Topa Sekijo… Shindou estaba muy sorprendido y no decía nada, simplemente sudaba mucho he intentaba actuar de manera muy calmada…)_**

 **Shindou:** _("Malditos, incluso vienen usando ese estúpido uniforme… ¿Me pregunto como hicieron para volver a darle vida a la Tropa Sekijo?…")_

 **Sozo Sagara:** Creo que la jugada se está tornando un poco incómoda para ti Shindou…

 **Shindou:** _("Si, entiendo… El Capitán Sagara debió haber establecido contacto con estos sujetos, y es el responsable de volver a crear a la Tropa Sekijo…, eso no me cabe ni la menor dudas…")_ ¡¿De qué hablas Sozo Sagara?! ¡Nosotros aun los superamos en números, de ninguna manera perderé antes ustedes! ¡No importa las veces que reviva la maldita Tropa Sekijo, volveré a mandarlos al infierno nuevamente!

 ** _(Y en un momento de furia, la orden fue dada…)_**

 **Kimino:** ¡ATAQUEN!

 **Tropa Sekijo:** ¡SIIIII!

 **Shindou:** ¡MANTENLOS A TODOS!

 **Guardias Imperial:** ¡SIIIII!

 ** _(Y de esa manera comenzó una terrible batalla que estaba pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… La historia se volvía a repetir, pero esta vez…, la balanza estaba mejor equilibrada… En realidad parecía como si el tiempo si había retrocedido al ver a la Tropa Sekijo luchando contra su archí enemigo Shindou…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Aquí vamos!

 **Katsu:** ¡Listo!

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Luchemos por un mejor futuro!


	72. Acto: 68

**Acto 68: Batalla Campal… Shindou VS. La Tropa Sekijo**

 ** _(Todos estábamos atravesando tiempos difíciles, y el estar tan preocupados por la terrible amenaza de Enimishio Komagata., hacía sentir que el tiempo se había detenido… Algunos de nuestros amigos se encontraban luchando mientras que otros ya habían terminado su ardua lucha… Y bien, nosotros aun esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento… Ese era el caso de Yahiko, quien decidió abandonar el hospital en donde se encontraba con Tsubame, Tae y Eiji., intentando recuperarse de sus heridas lo cual decidió dejar una nota en su camilla y marcharse, dejando a Tsubame muy triste, pero con las esperanzas de reunirse una vez que todo esto acabara… Y por una parte lo comprendo, él siempre ha demostrado ser una persona muy orgullosa desde que era un niño, y ahora sabiendo que esta ardua lucha continuaba., no pudo contener más sus ansias de sentirse útil e ir en nuestra ayuda para proteger lo que es más preciado para el... Por otro lado Sanosuke y los demás habían sido emboscados por Shindou, el archí enemigo de la Tropa Sekijo quien al parecer había planeado todo con mucha anticipación y decidido acabar con Sanosuke y los demás… Sin embargo no pudo continuar con sus ansias de asesinarlos, ya que repentinamente había llegado el señor Kimino junto a la nueva Tropa Sekijo a interrumpirle todo…. Y después de discutir por un momento, el agitamiento y sed de venganza no se hizo esperar más, y decidieron revivir su batalla del pasado… Pero a una distancia muy lejana de ahí, Ichirou se había marchado de regreso hacia la estación de policías para recibir mejor atención médica junto a los sobrevivientes, y al mismo tiempo dar aviso a Saito sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en su investigación que se había tornado en toda un batalla campal para ellos… Al llegar, inmediatamente lo recibió un oficial que se encontraba en el escritorio principal y vio en como los cuatro ellos habían llegado muy lastimados… Entraron y había alrededor de diez soldados más, quienes rápidamente los rodearon para averiguar lo ocurrido…)_**

 **Oficial De Entrada:** Señor Ichirou, que bien verlos... ¿A todos? ¿Y qué paso con el resto de los soldados que lo acompañaban?

 **Ichirou:** Es una larga y dolorosa historia de recordar. Luego les diré todo con más calma, por ahora necesitamos atender nuestras heridas antes de morir desangrados…

 **Guarda Espaldas:** Necesitamos descansar señor Ichirou…

 **Ichirou:** Rayos… Yo también me siento muy abatido por todo lo que acabamos de pasar, pero aun así debemos hacer todo lo que está en nuestras manos para ayudar en lo que podamos…

 **Oficial Herido:** Pero señor…

 ** _(Al parecer los oficiales estaban muy agotados para querer continuar, y tenían intenciones de tomar un descanso… Pero Ichirou no, y quería movilizarse para comunicarse con Saito y luego marcharse para realizar un trabajo más…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Tranquilos… Si ustedes quieren quedarse aquí, yo no tendré problema con eso…

 **Todos:** ¿De verdad?

 **Ichirou:** Si, de verdad… Lo que pasa es que yo no soportaría la idea de estar descansando plácidamente aunque "me lo merezca", mientras las vidas de mujeres, niños y ancianos corren peligro… No sé porque, pero mi conciencia no me lo permitiría…

 **Guarda Espalda:** Si, solo que necesitamos…

 ** _(En ese momento, Ichirou golpeo una de las mesas con su mano izquierda empuñada fuertemente, pero con la vista agachada…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Hemos tenido una pequeña demostración de la fuerza de nuestro enemigo y la sed que tienen de conquistar este país… Pero mientras yo siga con vida, jamás permitiré que arruinen el futuro de tantas personas que no buscan otra cosa más que vivir en paz en esta nueva era… No quiero sobrevivir a esto y sentir que pude haber hacho más… Cada vida que se pierda será nuestra responsabilidad, para eso estamos aquí… Cada hogar destruido será una familia en luto, y más trabajo para todos nosotros en volver a reconstruirlo… ¿Que confianza podrían tener en este gobierno si no estamos ahí para darlo todo y protegerlos?… Pero no se preocupen, si alguien no quiere acompañarme…, lo entenderé… No pensare mal de ustedes ni tampoco los obligare. Es más, ni siquiera los reportare… Esto lo hago por el amor a la paz en nuestro país, es algo que se tiene que creer con el corazón, no con la cabeza…

 **Oficial De Entrada:** ¡El señor Ichirou tiene razón! ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! ¿Si nosotros no hacemos todo lo que está en nuestro alcance para ayudar a nuestro país, como demonios las personas podrán protegerse por sí solos?

 ** _(Y después de un momento de discusión, todos habían agachado sus miradas de forma avergonzada… Pero al final, todos estaban dispuesto a escuchar cual sería el próximo plan de Ichirou y dispuesto a colaborar en lo que pudieran con el… Luego entraron a la enfermería y comenzaron a curarlos… Pero a una distancia muy lejos de ahí, los pensamientos seguían circulando su cabeza…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Descuida Tsubame, ya verás que todo saldrá bien… Y aunque no hice las cosas de la manera más correcta, espero comprendas mi manera de pensar… Solo espero que mi cuerpo pueda resistir un poco más, ya que aún estoy bastante herido… Aunque debo de admitir que me siento mucho mejor que antes… Hicieron muy buen trabajo en vendarme y curarme… Tendré que tener mucho cuidado en no ser herido del todo, de lo contrario creo que mi cuerpo no soportaría más maltrato… Sin embargo no daré marcha atrás y luchare con todo lo que me queda para proteger a Kaoru y los demás… Esa será mi única misión por ahora, y juro que la cumpliré…

 ** _(Mientras tanto por otro lado no muy lejos de ahí, dos personas más habían llegado a su destino…)_**

 **Saito:** ¿Alguna novedad?

 **Oficial De Policías:** ¡Señor Fujita, señor Fujita! Gracias al cielo que ambos están aquí…

 **Okita:** Sera mejor que te calmes y dinos que sucede.

 **Oficial De Policías:** Si, disculpen… Lo que pasa es que hemos recibido dos telegramas muy importantes, con noticias extremadamente alarmantes. Uno de ellos pertenece al señor Ichirou…

 **Okita:** Con que Ichirou, eh…

 ** _(En ese momento, el oficial de policías le comenzó a leer el primer comunicado por parte de Ichirou… En ese telegrama indicaba todo lo ocurrido en su investigación… Tanto el hallazgo del contenedor de minas, a como la emboscada de Kamatari y Roger Stomp… Tampoco pudo dejar a un lado la milagrosa intervención por parte de Anji y Soujiro, lo cual explica muy detalladamente en la manera como aparecieron y se unieron a ellos, salvándoles la vida de al menos a cinco oficiales…)_**

 **Okita:** ¿Anji? ¿Soujiro?

 **Saito:** Si, ellos dos formaron parte del antiguo Juppongatana. Ambos trabajando para Makoto Shishio, el padre de Enimishio Komagata y fueron considerado los más fuertes del grupo.

 **Okita:** Ya veo… ¿Pero no debieron haber asesinado a Ichirou y los demás? ¿Qué hacen matando a su propia gente?

 **Saito:** Si, eso es lo que más me extraña, el que ambos se unieran a Ichirou y los demás. Especialmente ese muy hábil sujete llamado Soujiro… Sé que él ha tenido que ver en mucho de los incidentes anteriores en los cuales encontramos asesinados a miembros de la organización de Enimishio en diversas ocasiones…

 **Okita:** ¿En serio, y como sabes que fue él y no otro sujeto?

 **Saito:** Él tiene una técnica mortal en donde usa una super velocidad sobre humana para cometer sus asesinatos. Al utilizarla, siempre deja marcas muy pronunciadas en el piso por donde va pasando. Ahora todo esto tiene más sentido y no cabe la menor duda…

 **Okita:** Ya veo, que interesante… ¿Entonces eso significa que esta de nuestro lado en contra Enimishio Komagata, no?

 **Saito:** Eso explica aquel asesinato del sujeto con la enorme cicatriz en su rostro que ataco el Akabeco, al igual que aquellos sujetos en los viejos hospedajes… Y aun no se sabe si esta de nuestro lado, pero una cosa es segura… Al parecer busca la manera en como detener a Enimishio y sus asesinos, y eso por el momento será más que suficiente para utilizarlo y sacar cierta ventaja… Mandaremos un comunicado a los demás que no intervengan si los ven, tenemos que dejarlo movilizarse tranquilamente pero sin perderlos de vista, claro esta…

 **Okita:** Entiendo, y me parece muy buena idea.

 **Oficial De Policías:** Disculpe la interrupción señor Fujita, me gustaría avisarle sobre el segundo telegrama si me permite…

 **Saito:** Si, dime que otras noticias hay.

 **Oficial De Policías:** Desgraciadamente la situación en Hokkaido no va nada bien.

 **Saito:** ¿Hokkaido? ¿Y qué sucede en Hokkaido?

 **Oficial De Policías:** Bueno…

 **Okita:** ¿Que sucede, habla de una buena vez sí?

 ** _(En ese momento, el oficial de policías agacho su mirada y le dijo todo sobre el segundo telegrama…)_**

 **Oficial De Policías:** Desgraciadamente nos han avisado que la casa gubernamental en Hokkaido está siendo atacada por un extenso ejército. El señor Seiso Han y el señor Kawaji Toshiyoshi junto a otros miembros del gobierno están acorralados en ese lugar.

 **Okita:** ¿Y dime Saito, cual será nuestra próxima movida?

 **Saito:** Entiendo… Envía un segundo comunicado a todas las estaciones policiales más cercana al área, y que dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo para servir de apoyo lo más pronto posible… Es lo único que podemos hacer, ya que nos será imposible llegar a tiempo para servirles de ayuda… No nos queda de otra más que confiar en que ayudaran… Sin embargo, me gustaría formar un escuadrón de oficiales para irnos en donde se encuentra Battousai en estos momentos…

 **Okita:** ¿Mmmm? ¿Quieres volver a ir en donde se encuentra el señor Himura? ¿Y porque?

 **Saito:** He notado un cierto patrón muy curioso en lo que está haciendo Enimishio Komagata y sus hombres…

 **Okita:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso Saito?

 **Saito:** A lo que me refiero, es que ellos solo están realizando ataques en Hokkaido y Kyoto, no aquí en Tokyo…

 **Okita:** ¿Y que con eso?

 **Saito:** ¿Acaso no lo ves Okita? Enimishio comenzó a poner en marcha su plan de destrucción con aquellas plantas contiendo explosivos en ellas. Al parecer el intentaba realizar sus ataques en contra de tres ciudades que representarían ser las más importantes para el…

 **Okita:** Entiendo… Hokkaido, Kyoto y Tokyo…

 **Saito:** Así es. Solo que nosotros interrumpimos su comercio de plantas explosivas e impedimos que las esparcieras por todas partes de estas tres ciudades, significando que las dos únicas ciudades en las cuales él pudo realizar dicho plan, fueron en Hokkaido y Kyoto… Es por eso que han sido las únicas ciudades bajo ataques…

 **Okita:** Si, eso explica porque aquí ha estado tan calmo, sin incluir el ataque del Acabeko claro…

 **Saito:** Exactamente…

 **Okita:** Entonces… ¿No sería mejor idea si fuéramos a ayudar en esas dos ciudades bajo ataque?

 **Saito:** No…

 **Okita:** ¿No?

 **Saito:** Es una distracción…

 **Okita:** ¿Porque lo crees?

 **Saito:** Piénsalo bien Okita. Si Enimishio Komagata en realidad quiere apoderarse de este país, el atacara a todas las casas gubernamentales sin duda alguna… Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sabe que hay una sola persona en este país que está considerada por ser el responsable del fracaso de su padre, quien tuvo el mismo plan…

 **Okita:** El señor Himura…

 **Saito:** Así es… Por eso el ataca las otras ciudades, pero manda a soldados de segunda para realizar esas tareas., significando que Battousai será visitado por él en cualquier momento y se dejara ir con todo lo que tenga hacia los que están en ese lugar… Sabe que si quiere realizar la conquista de este país, tendrá que deshacerse de él primero. Estoy seguro de que no estará presente en ningún otro sitio más que en ese lugar. Debemos concentrar nuestra mayor fuerza ahí, y eso quiere decir que debemos apoyar a Battousai ya que esa será el área más codiciada por Enimishio y sus asesinos…

 **Okita:** Codiciada, o peligroso si me lo preguntas a mí. Lo cual me parece muy interesante después de todo…

 **Saito:** Andando, debemos reunir a muchos soldados lo más rápido posible… Necesito que la mayor parte de los oficiales que fueron esparcidos para el cuido de Tokyo sean invocados aquí, los demás se quedaran en donde están., y luego nos marcharemos hacia ese lugar esperando a que no sea demasiado tarde… Solo así podríamos atacar el problema de raíz e intentar detenerlo personalmente… _("Espero y estés listo Battousai, ya que esto será un combate a muerte contra un enemigo cuya ambición de conquistar el país es secundaria, ya que el verte muerto le será mucho más satisfactorio…")_

 ** _(Y después de haber puesto sus ideas en orden y hecho un plan, Saito y Okita se movilizaron para mandar varios comunicados a diversas estaciones de Tokyo y así reunir a tantos soldados como le fuera posible en tan poco tiempo... Lo único que les quedaba era esperar mientras se reunieran poco a poco… Por otro lado, regresando a la tensa situación entre Shindou y la nueva Tropa Sekijo… La orden fue dada por ambas partes de atacar con todas sus fuerzas, y de esa manera comenzó una lucha que retrocedió hacia los tiempos en cuando la Tropa Sekijo fue traicionada por Shindou, e intentar finalmente corregir ese duro pasado…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡Vamos, ataquen! ¡Acaben con todos ellos, ahora!

 **Kimino:** ¡Por nuestros hermanos caídos, maten a todos esos traidores!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Bien, llego la hora de la diversión!

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Separémonos!

 **Katsu:** ¡Bien, tengan mucho cuidado!

 ** _(En ese momento, toda la nueva Tropa Sekijo decidió atacar por órdenes del señor Kimino… Pero al ver eso, los demás policías vieron que estaban llegando de todas partes y también decidieron contraatacarlos… Había muchos soldados esparcido en toda el área… Los guardias iban corriendo rápidamente hacia el centro de la batalla al igual que la nueva Tropa Sekijo lo cual después de un muy corto momento, colisionaron espadas por ambas partes, comenzando una lucha masiva a muerte…)_**

 **Shindou:** _("Maldición, son muchos de ellos también y será mejor acabar con los que se pueda mientras tengamos la delantera")_

 ** _(Los gritos y choques de espadas se podían escuchar por todas partes, y poco a poco iban cayendo soldados…)_**

 **Kimino:** Maldito Shindou tiene que morir…. Solo que hay muchos de ellos que lo defienden, y no puedo acercarme…

 ** _(El señor Kimino estaba a unos metros de Shindou intentando llegar a él, lo cual este se encontraba justo por el carruaje, pero sus soldados no permitían que se le acercara nadie, y comenzaban a atacarlo simultáneamente lo cual no le quedaba más opción que defenderse de ellos…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡Sí, mátenlo!

 ** _(Por otro lado, Sanosuke fue rodeado por cinco sujetos quienes se detuvieron justo a su alrededor, apuntándolo con sus espadas…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Y bien, que esperan para atacar?!

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, todos se dejaron ir al mismo tiempo, y lo único que Sanosuke hizo fue darles una pequeña sonrisa mientras los esperaba…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Jmjmjmjmjm…

 ** _(Todos comenzaron a lanzarles sablazos en diversas partes de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, pero Sanosuke los esquivaba muy fácilmente para un lado y para el otro, agachándose y retrocediendo paso…)_**

 **Policía Corrupto 1:** ¡Maldito, quédate quieto para poder acabar contigo de una buena vez!

 **Policía Corrupto 2:** ¡Vamos muchachos, no dejen que se escape y ataquemos más rápido!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡No te distraigas idiota y deja de hablar tanto!

 ** _(En ese momento mientras el segundo policía estaba hablando, Sanosuke se deja ir rápidamente hacia él, se agacha y le da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con su mano derecha, causando que el policía salga impulsado hacia atrás inconsciente de manera instantánea…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Que sujeto tan débil, tan pronto y se quedó dormido… ¿Bueno, que tal si los mando a dormir a ustedes también?

 **Policía Corrupto 1:** ¡Maldito!

 ** _(Y sin decir nada, los otros cuatro policías lo comienzan a atacar nuevamente… Y Sanosuke con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, los espera tranquilamente con una sonrisa… El primer policía le lanza una estocada directo a su rostro, pero Sanosuke quien no se molestó en sacar las manos de sus bolsillos, simplemente se gira rápidamente hacia su lado derecho lo cual ocupa el giro para darle una fuerte patada con el talón directo en su rostro, rompiéndole su pómulo derecho y expulsando algunos dientes… Pero sin detenerse, Sanosuke avanza hacia el siguiente oficial más cerca y le da una fuerte patada frontal en el rostro, lanzando a este también hacia atrás fuertemente e inconsciente… En ese momento, los dos oficiales restante se colocaron a cada lado de él, en guardia y sosteniendo sus espadas vertical… Ambos se quedaron viendo rápidamente y luego decidieron atacarlo al mismo tiempo, el oficial del lado derecho lanzo un sablazo hacia afuera en el área de su abdomen, y el otro en su izquierda le lanza un sablazo a sus pies, ambos al mismo tiempo… Pero en ese momento Sanosuke da un fuerte salto, esquivando ambos ataques para caer y tropezar al primero, recibiéndolo con una fuerte patada en su rostro para dejarlo inconsciente… Es cuando el segundo lo y se lanza con una fuerte estocada viéndolo agachado en el piso… Sanosuke esquiva la estocada al rodar rápidamente para su lado derecho y lanzar otra fuerte patada directo al rostro de su atacante, aprovechando que estaba agachado para lanzar dicho estocada, escuchando el sonido crujiente de sus huesos romper…)_**

 **Policía Corrupto 5:** ¡Huf!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Esta vez la Tropa Sekijo no tendrá el mismo destino que antes, malditos cobardes!

 ** _(Mientras tanto, Katsu quien se encontraba aun cerca de la parte trasera del carruaje dañado, comenzaba a llamaba la atención de muchos oficiales haciendo que estos se reúnan rápidamente a su alrededor lo cual sumaban aproximadamente veinte de ellos…)_**

 **Policía Corrupto 1:** ¡Tengan cuidado con este sujeto, él intentara ocupar explosivos para acabar con todos nosotros, así a como intento hacerlo con el señor Shindou!

 **Policía Corrupto 2:** ¡Entonces no sé cómo va hacer para utilizar sus explosivos, teniéndonos muy cerca de él! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

 ** _(Todos esos oficiales se estaban riendo, teniéndolo completamente rodeado a excepción de la parte en donde estaba el carruaje a sus espaldas…)_**

 **Katsu:** _("Bien, todos están luchando lejos de aquí y estos tontos están muy cerca…")_ ¡Entonces vengan y acaben con un miembro más de la gran Tropa Sekijo!

 ** _(En ese momento, Katsu se sube rápidamente por encima del carruaje para soltar uno de sus explosivos más poderosos justo en los pies de todos ahí…)_**

 **Policías Corruptos:** ¡Cuidado, corran!

 ** _(Pero fue demasiado tarde… ¡Hubo una fuerte explosión que hizo volar a todos ahí, incluyendo al carruaje., cual salió expulsado hacia un lado de la carretera! ¡Pero Katsu lo aprovecho para protegerse de la fuerte explosión, y a pesar en que salió volando junto con el carruaje, guardo buen balance mientras se encontraba en el aire, esperando para caer y rodar por el piso, saliendo ileso de la explosión y cayendo a la orilla de la carretera, en donde se encontraba el pequeño barranco que daba hacia el lago!)_**

 **Katsu:** Vaya, eso fue demasiado peligroso…

 ** _(Y después de un momento aun acostado en el piso, Katsu se asoma lentamente por el borde de la carretera para ver si habían sobrevivido a la terrible explosión…)_**

 **Katsu:** Jajajajaja… Muy arriesgado, pero creo que funciono…

 ** _(Sin embargo a lo lejos se podían ver a muchos soldados aun luchando por todas partes, pero no tantos a como se esperaba…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¿Me pregunto en donde se fueron el Capitán Sagara, Sanosuke y el maldito de Shindou?... Lástima que no estuvo cerca para morir con la explosión, pero no importa, supongo que habrá más oportunidades… Creo que se sumergieron en algún lado del bosque…

 ** _(Y muy cerca de ahí, en las orillas del bosque… El Capitán Sagara se había ocultado tras unos árboles por ver las intenciones de Katsu… El conoce muy bien su técnica de explosivos, y sabía que si ellos estaban cerca, él no podría defenderse adecuadamente, haciéndolo un blanco más fácil de acabar… Pero no paso mucho tiempo oculto, antes de que cinco policías corruptos lo vieran en ese lugar y decidieran atacarlo…)_**

 **Policía Corrupto 1:** ¡Miren muchachos, al parecer somos los más afortunados de todos!

 **Policía Corrupto 2:** Si… Es nada más y nada menos que el Capitán Sagara en persona…

 **Policía Corrupto 3:** ¿En donde estará el señor Shindou?

 **Policía Corrupto 4:** No importa, démonos el gusto de asesinarlo y luego le diremos que no fuimos nosotros, jajajajaja… ¿Que opinan?

 **Policía Corrupto 5:** Hagámoslo…

 ** _(En ese momento, el Capitán Sagara los queda viendo muy fijamente y se pone en guardia con su espada hacia adelante…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Nosotros los de la Tropa Sekijo ayudamos con la restauración de este país, poniendo nuestra confianza en este gobierno quien nos traiciono… Pero ahora entiendo que no todos son iguales o culpables… Solo los cobardes como ustedes y Shindou son los causantes de mucho sufrimiento y actos de corrupción… Y por el bien de este país, deben morir…

 **Policía Corrupto 1:** ¡Muere!

 ** _(En ese momento, los policías se enfadaron mucho al escuchar las palabras del Capitán Sagara, y decidieron atacarlo… El primer policía se deja ir hacia el con un sablazo vertical apuntando su cabeza, pero rápidamente el Capitán Sagara lo esquiva hacia su derecha y hace que este clave su espada en el árbol… Y al tener los brazos hacia arriba, le dio chance para rápidamente lanzarle dos fuerte patadas con su pie izquierdo en el abdomen y luego en el rostro, haciéndolo caer de espaldas inconsciente…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** No los perdonare…

 ** _(Al ver eso, los demás policías se enfadaron más y decidieron atacarlo al mismo tiempo…)_**

 **Policías Corrupto 2:** ¡Acabemos con el de una buena vez! ¡Ataquen!

 ** _(En ese momento, todos ellos se le dejan ir al mismo tiempo lo cual Sozo tenía dos oficiales por enfrente, uno a su izquierda y otro a su derecha… El primer oficial de enfrente siendo el más cercano le lanza una estocada directo al pecho, pero en fracción de segundos, Sozo desvía su ataque impactando espadas con él pero no lo ataca aun, da medio giro para su izquierda y da vuelta a su espada hacia atrás, propinando una estocada en el abdomen al oficial de su lado derecho… Pero sin detenerse, vuelve a fijar su atención en el primer sujeto que aún seguía desprotegido por repelar su ataque, y Sozo se deja ir con un sablazo horizontal directo a su cuello, decapitándolo rápidamente y quedando en medio de los dos últimos sujetos… Pero sin decir nada, saca su segunda espada y lanza un ataque cruzado, clavando cada espada en el cuello de ambos sujetos al mismo tiempo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Las cosas jamás serán perfectas… Pero al menos debemos deshacernos de todos los sujetos corruptos que podamos, por el bien de las personas en este país…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, desprende sus espadas y queda de pies rectamente… Pero en ese momento, escucha varias voces gritar a una corta distancia de donde estaba…)_**

 **Policías Corruptos:** ¡Es el! ¡Ahí esta! ¡Matémoslo!

 ** _(Era un grupo de policías que habían aparecido repentinamente desde el bosque formando alrededor de veinte sujetos y todos iban directo hacia el Capitán Sagara…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("¡¿Que habrá pasado con la Tropa Sekijo, porque hay tantos de estos sujetos aún con vida?!")_

 ** _(En ese momento, Sozo salió corriendo del bosque hacia la carretera en donde habían estado al inicio, y vio que Katsu también estaba llegando junto a él casi al mismo tiempo… Al verse, ambos se unieron rápidamente en la carretera en donde estuvo el carruaje al inicio y se pusieron espalda con espalda…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Capitán Sagara, está usted bien?!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si Katsu, no te preocupes. ¿Has visto a Sanosuke por alguna parte?

 **Katsu:** ¡No desde que los vi correr al bosque y decidí mandar a volar a los oficiales con los que luchaba!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ya veo. Lo que no logro a entender es porque habrá tantos de ellos aun. Sé que nos superaban en números, pero la diferencia no era grande. Debería haber mucho menos.

 **Katsu:** Creo saber lo que ocurre…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Dime…

 **Katsu:** Mientras luchaba en el bosque, escuche muchos disparos. Pero lo que más me alarmo, fue al escuchar detonaciones en diversas partes del bosque. O alguien más anda lanzando explosivos, o estamos luchando en un área minada en donde solo ellos saben en donde localizaron sus explosivos.

 **Sozo Sagara:** _¡¿…?!_ ¿No puede ser, pero cómo?

 **Katsu:** Aun no lo sé. Pero creo que la Tropa Sekijo está siendo eliminada lentamente, y lo mejor que podríamos hacer es luchar aquí afuera, en donde nos podamos ver con más claridad frente a frente.

 **Sozo Sagara:** Entiendo…

 ** _(Y después de un breve descanso, finalmente habían salido muchos miembros de la Tropa Sekijo huyendo del bosque, corriendo en muy mal estado… Muchos de ellos estaban muy mal heridos y sangrando… Y al ver al capitán Sagara y a Katsu, fueron de inmediato hacia ellos…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡Mire Capitán Sagara, son nuestros compañeros!

 ** _(Y muy agitado y cansado de tanto luchar, uno de los soldados les habla…)_**

 **Soldado Sekijo 1:** ¡Capitán Sagara!

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que paso con todos nuestros compañeros?

 **Soldado Sekijo 2:** ¡Todo esto fue una trampa por parte de Shindou! Al parecer ya tenía el lugar listo para… ¡Aaaaah!

 ** _(Y justo antes de terminar de hablar, el soldado recibe un balazo por su espalda y cae lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo al Capitán Sagara fijamente…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Noooo!

 ** _(Poco a poco fueron saliendo los restante de la Tropa Sekijo, reuniéndose en la carretera… Y de ciento cincuenta soldados que habían llegado en un inicio, quedaban únicamente cincuenta… Mientras tanto, los oficiales de Shindou comenzaron a salir también, los que formaban alrededor de cien soldados aun… Y a pesar en que todos estaban muy cansados, el restante de la Tropa Sekijo comenzó a formarse y a ponerse en guardia…)_**

 **Soldado Sekijo 3:** Todos esto… Cof, cof, cof… Todo esto fue una trampa del maldito de Shindou…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Explícate…

 **Soldado Sekijo:** Toda esa área del bosque estaba minada… Al parecer nos estaban esperando con anticipación… Al igual que sus oficiales tenían armas de fuego escondidas por todas partes del bosque, tras los arboles… Nos hicieron seguirlos para luchar en su terreno, y así llevarnos ventaja… Maldito Shindou, lo tenía todo planeado desde un inicio…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, finalmente salió Shindou del bosque y comenzó a decirles todos…)_**

 **Shindou:** En eso están muy equivocados, nada de esto fue idea mía… Uno de mis más leales oficiales me había mencionado sobre la Tropa Sekijo, y yo simplemente quise dejarlo a que el mismo se encargara del asunto a su manera…

 **Katsu:** ¿En dónde estará el señor Kimino y Sanosuke?

 **Shindou:** Es cuando salió con esta estrategia de guerra… Jmjmjmjmjm…. Debo de admitir que fue muy ingenioso de su parte…

 **Katsu:** ¡¿Cómo rayos supiste que estaríamos aquí?!

 ** _(Y repentinamente, escucharon una voz salir del bosque y contarles el resto…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Ellos nos tenían vigilados desde que salimos del escondite!

 **Katsu/Sozo:** ¡Sanosuke!

 ** _(En ese momento Sanosuke había salido del bosque sosteniendo al señor Kimino quien se encontraba un poco herido de una pierna, pero bien aún... Y mientras descendían del bosque, Sanosuke comenzó a decirles…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Cuando nosotros salimos del lugar, esperaron a que abordáramos el carruaje. No quisieron atacarnos en el escondite porque sabían que Kenshin y el Maestro Seijuro estaban ahí, no era conveniente para ellos. Nos han estado vigilando desde mucho antes. Y cuando salimos del lugar, fue la oportunidad perfecta para poner su cobarde plan en marcha. Incluso el chofer del carruaje era cómplice de todo, y sabía que el carruaje estaba defectuoso desde un inicio, esperando a que diera fallas en esta área. Los asesinaron para no pagarle y evitar testigos. Es así en cómo trabaja ese maldito cobarde…

 **Shindou:** ¡Jajajajajaja! Muy bien Sanosuke, muy bien… Tienes toda la razón…

 **Sanosuke:** Me alegra mucho haberme tomado el tiempo para sacarle toda esa información a uno de tus oficiales traidores más fieles que encontré…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, Sanosuke se fue acercando lentamente hacia el grupo en donde estaban los demás…)_**

 **Katsu:** Me alegra verte con vida Sano…

 **Sanosuke:** Si, tuve que ayudar al señor Kimino. Pero sugiero que acabamos con esto de una buena vez antes de que todos muramos aquí y ese maldito sujeto se salga con las suyas nuevamente.

 ** _(Y dentro del bosque, a una corta distancia de donde todos estaban luchando…)_**

 **?:** Creo que debe de ser por aquí… Odio perder mi tiempo de esta manera, pero que remedio…

 ** _(Y repentinamente hubo una fuerte explosión…)_**

 **?:** Mmmm… Veo que la reunión aún sigue, jmjmjmjmjm… Bien, entonces voy por el camino correcto…

 ** _(Pero la explosión fue causada por la poca paciencia que tenían en ambas partes… Lo que quedaba de la Tropa Sekijo decidió atacar con todo lo que tenían, al igual lo hicieron los oficiales corruptos bajo las órdenes de Shindou… Katsu se separó nuevamente para realizar sus ataques explosivos, quien decidió correr al bosque, pero no muy adentro… Un grupo de diez lo volvieron a seguir pero este corrió lo suficientemente rápido para buscar el lugar adecuado, quien al llegar…)_**

 **Policía Corrupto:** ¡Ahí esta!

 **Katsu:** ¡Aquí estará bien!

 ** _(Katsu giro rápidamente, y vio al grupo que estaban listos para atacar… Pero de lo que no se había percatado, era que dos de ellos tenían un rifle quienes deciden disparar, uno primero y después el otro…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡Uf!

 ** _(El primer sujeto lo impacta con una bala en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que se agache rápidamente… Pero Katsu reacciona lo más rápido posible y se da la vuelta para intentar huir… Pero el segundo oficial logra a herirlo también al lado izquierdo de su espalda alta…)_**

 **Katsu:** Maldición, no había notado que cargaban armas de fuego… Grrrrrr…

 **Policía corrupto 1:** ¡Lo ven, no son tan peligrosos, jajajajajaja! ¡Vamos, acaben con el!

 ** _(En ese momento, Katsu se arrastra un poco hacia adelante, aprovechando que aún tenía varios metros de distancia, mientras que los policías caminaban lentamente hacia el para terminar el trabajo de manera muy burlesca…)_**

 **Katsu:** Rayos… ¡Bueno, al que no arriesga no gana!

 ** _(Katsu termina de arrastrase y rápidamente decide lanzar otro de sus explosivos muy especiales… Todos escucharon una tremenda explosión en las orillas del bosque quienes quedaron muy sorprendidos…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡KATSU! ¡KAAAATSUUUU!

 ** _(Al escuchar eso, Sanosuke decide ir hacia al área en donde escucho dicha explosión quien comienza a esquivar a los oficiales y golpear a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, sin dejar de avanzar rápidamente…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Más vale que sigas con vida Katsu, o de lo contrario jamás te lo perdonare…

 ** _(Y cuando finalmente llega al lugar de la expulsión, nota como había mucho humo en el área y fragmentos de metales clavados en los arboles aledaños…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Definitivamente es trabajo de Katsu… ¿Pero en donde esta? ¡Katsu!

 ** _(Y después de buscar por un momento, escucha a una voz moribunda muy cerca de donde andaba buscando…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Katsu!

 ** _(Al llegar, encuentra a Katsu boca abajo… Estaba muy lastimado y un poco quemado de la fuerte explosión cual logro a alcanzarlo… Sanosuke llega rápidamente y le da la vuelta para verificar si aún seguía con vida de manera muy desesperada…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Vamos amigo, este no es momento de descansar, responde!

 ** _(Pero después de un instante…)_**

 **Katsu:** Tranquilo Sano… ¿Al menos deja de moverme tanto, quieres? Me duele todo el cuerpo…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si, lo siento, me alegra verte con vida! ¡Te dije que esos explosivos eran demasiados peligrosos!

 **Katsu:** Los explosivos están perfectos, solo que no me di cuenta de que algunos cargaban armas de fuego… Pero en fin…

 ** _(En ese momento, Sanosuke lo sentó recostado a uno de los arboles… Se quitó la venda de su mano izquierda y comenzó a vendar sus heridas un poco…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Sera mejor que te quedes aquí… Yo iré a luchar pero me mantendré cerca para que no te encuentren…

 **Katsu:** Cof, cof, cof… Si… Está bien… Aunque creo que estaré bien si solo descanso por un momento…

 ** _(Mientras tanto a un lado de la carretera…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("Solo espero que estén bien, ya que no tengo oportunidad de ir… Aún hay muchos de ellos y necesitamos seguir luchando….")_

 ** _(Y mientras el Capitán Sagara pensaba, este continuaba luchando sin parar… No tenía descanso ni por un instante ya que lo querían asesinar a como diera lugar por ser el enemigo más significativo para Shindou… Sin embargo no dejaba de prestar atención hacia el área en donde escucho la fuerte explosión… Aunque Shindou no le quitaba la vista de encima y tenía intenciones de atacarlo en persona, pero se encontraba ocupado por el momento ya que varios soldados lo estaban atacando también…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡Malditos estorbos! ¡A un lado!

 ** _(Y mientras esa ardua lucha continuaba…)_**

 **?:** ¡Ahí está, es él!

 ** _(Todos estaban luchando… Y después de un momento, el Capitán Sagara intento luchar de tal manera, que poco a poco le permitiera acercarse más y más hacia el área de la explosión… Pero justo antes de acercarse lo suficiente, mira de la manera en como Sanosuke sale impulsado por los aires de espaldas desde el bosque hacia afuera, cayendo boca arriba en medio de la carretera…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡AAAAAAHHH!

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡SANOSUKE!

 ** _(Y cuando finalmente Sozo se logra acercar a Sanosuke, este lo ayuda a sentarse… Pero Sano estaba un poco golpeado y aturdido, sosteniéndose el pecho y sobándose un poco… Tenía una señal de un pie marcado en el pecho…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡¿Que paso Sanosuke, dime, estas bien?!

 **Sanosuke:** Maldición… Cof, cof, cof… Qué manera de patear… Eso sí que me dolió…

 ** _(Y después de un momento, un sujeto salió caminando tranquilamente y se presentó…)_**

 **?:** Tú debes de ser el famoso Sanosuke Sagara, antiguo luchador estilo libre… ¿No es así?

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Y quién rayos eres tú?!

 **Shinjo:** Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Shinjo Tukusama. Tengo entendido que tú, Sanosuke Sagara, eres un guerrero muy poderoso. Vengo desde muy lejos a que nos divertimos un poco… ¿Dime, te gusta la idea? Jmjmjmjm…

 ** _(En ese momento Sanosuke se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Bien… Yo soy Sanosuke Sagara, y dentro de un momento te regresare el saludo que me acabas de dar… Y si amigo, me parece muy bien tu propuesta de divertirnos un poco…

 ** _(Shinjo Tukusama había aparecido al lugar de la batalla y estaba muy ansioso por luchar contra un oponente extremadamente fuerte… Pero al parecer Sanosuke se sentía igual, ya que al levantarse no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro mientas se tronaba los dedos de ambas manos…)_**


	73. Acto: 69

**Acto 69: La Liberación De Una Antigua Maldición….**

 ** _(Y mientras el tiempo avanzaba, Yahiko también lo hacía camino al escondite en donde Kenshin y los demás estábamos… Era inevitable sentirse culpable por la manera en cómo se marchó del hospital, dejando a Tsubame muy deprimida… Pero estoy segura que no fue nada fácil para el tampoco, ya que todo esto lo hacía por ayudarnos en esta ardua lucha, y así intentar salvar a lo que él consideraba su familia… Por otro lado, Saito y Okita fueron recibidores de noticias muy alarmantes por parte de Kawaji y Seiso, ya que estos juntos a otros ministros del gobierno estaban siendo atacados por un extenso ejército de soldados ninjas quienes lo tenían acorralados en una de las casa gubernamentales en la ciudad de Hokkaido… Sin embargo no todo fueron malas noticias, ya que Ichirou al igual les había mandado un comunicado de haber sobrevivido a una terrible batalla, pero todo se debía a la ayuda de ambos Anji y Soujiro quienes aparecieron repentinamente al lugar del enfrentamiento… Eso dejo muy pensativo a Saito, pero aliviado en saber que ambos luchaban a favor de la justicia y decidió mandar un comunicado a diversas partes del país dejándoles en claro que nadie intentara detenerlos, ya que al parecer luchaban por las mismas causas… Aunque distinta era la situación con Sanosuke y los demás… Después de haber sido interceptados por Shindou y sus oficiales corruptos, la situación se había puesto bastante crítica para Sanosuke y la nueva Tropa Sekijo, gracias a una sucia estrategia por parte de un oficial quien había minado el área en donde luchaban con mucha anticipación, sin dejar por un lado las armas de fuego que ocultaban tras los árboles, haciendo que la mayoría de la Tropa Sekijo cayeran nuevamente… Sin embargo a pesar de ser superados en número, todos seguían luchando con mucha valentía y coraje hasta el final…. Fue cuando desafortunadamente hizo acto de presencia Shinjo Tukusama, uno de los más fuertes integrantes del nuevo Juppongatana, quien sorprendió a Sanosuke con una fuerte patada en el pecho para después retarlo a un duelo mortal…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Y quién rayos eres tú?!

 **Shinjo Tukusama:** Hola, gusto en conocerlos…. Mi nombre es Shinjo Tukusama y tengo entendido de que tú Sanosuke Sagara, eres un guerrero muy poderoso… Vengo desde muy lejos a que nos divertimos un poco y no quiero volver decepcionado… ¿Dime, te gusta la idea?

 ** _(Shinjo quedo viendo a Sanosuke con una sonrisa burlesca y de brazos cruzados, utilizando unos lentes para el sol… En ese momento Sanosuke se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Vaya manera de saludar la que tienes, cof, cof, pero bien… Justo a como lo has dicho Shinjo… Soy Sanosuke Sagara, y dentro de un momento te regresare ese saludo tan especial que me acabas de dar… Y si amigo, me parece muy bien tu propuesta de divertirnos un poco…

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Te encuentra bien Sanosuke?

 **Sanosuke:** _("Que manera de patear… Este sujeto no es un peleador común y corriente, eso lo acabo de comprobar…Siento como si casi me detuviera el corazón al momento de ser impactado…")_ Si Capitán Sagara, no se preocupe por mi… Sera mejor que intentemos llegar en donde se encuentra Katsu, ya que está muy mal herido y este sujeto es muy hábil… No nos podemos confiar…

 **Shinjo:** ¿Sujeto mal herido? ¿Te refieres al moribundo atrás de mí? ¡Por favor, no me insultes de esa manera! ¡Es cierto que estamos de lados opuestos, pero no me ofendas de esa manera! A mí no me interesa perder el tiempo con basuras a como esas. No gano nada por asesinar a un sujeto que ni siquiera puede defenderse. Aunque aún si se encontrara en perfecta condición, dudo mucho que me logre a lastimar, pero en fin, haya ustedes con sus tonterías…

 **Sanosuke:** Jmmmm, aun sigues siendo nuestro enemigo…

 **Shinjo:** ¿Enemigo? Si tú lo dices… En realidad no te miro como un enemigo sabes, simplemente como un buen rival para probar mi supremacía, nada más…

 **Sanosuke:** Interesante… Dime, tú debes de ser uno de los hombres trabajando para ese bastardo de Enimishio Komagata… ¿O me equivoco?

 **Shinjo:** Bueno… Si y no…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres con ese _"Si y No"_?

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo se quitó sus lentes y lo quedo viendo con la misma sonrisa…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Veras, a diferencia de los demás en el grupo, mis intenciones son otras…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Explícate!

 **Shinjo:** Casi todos aquí están por el dinero o por algún rencor en contra del gobierno de este país…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Entonces me dirás porque razón ayudas a un lunático a como Enimishio Komagata para conquistar el país y atormentar a tantas gentes inocentes!

 **Shinjo:** Yo vengo desde Hong Kong China, de una pequeña provincia en donde casi nadie sabe que existe… Es una provincia muy pobre en donde necesitaban mucha ayuda monetaria para poder sobrevivir… Sin embargo, la paz de nuestra aldea fue interrumpida por la tradición de un sujeto de nuestro gobierno, quien le pareció divertido aprovecharse de nuestra pobreza hace mucho tiempo atrás y decidió crear un programa para ayudarnos según él, ya que nuestra aldea era conocida por crear muy buenos luchadores… En realidad lo que hacía era lucrarse de nosotros… Aunque para serte honesto, hoy en día ese sujeto ya no le causara más problemas a nuestra aldea, jmjmjmjmjm…. En fin… Tras una vida un poco complicada de explicar en estos momentos y llena de interesantes luchas, hoy en día gozo de una gran fortuna y apoyo por parte de mi gobierno quien me considera como el mejor luchador, sosteniendo un título invicto contra luchadores nacionales e internacionales… Si me lo preguntan a mí, creo que son muy amables al decir eso de mí ya que yo simplemente me considero como una persona a la quien le apasiona el combate, jajajajajaja…

 **Sanosuke:** Ya veo… Entonces tú simplemente lo hace porque te apasiona la lucha y no por el dinero ni rencores en contra de este gobierno… ¡Idiota, estas ayudando a un lunático apoderarse de este país, poniendo en riesgo las vidas de muchas personas! ¿Eso me enferma, lo sabias? De cualquier manera no permitiré que se salgan con las suyas… Sea por diversión o por poder, da igual... ¡Tú serás mi enemigo mientras estés luchando a favor de ese maldito bastardo, y hare lo que este en mis manos para detenerte!

 **Shinjo:** Esta bien… Y no olvides hacerlo divertido mientras lo intentas por favor, si no es mucho pedir…

 **Sanosuke:** Te prometo que así será…

 ** _(Y después de presentarse, ambos Shinjo y Sanosuke quedaron viéndose fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros… Sin embargo, la ardua lucha continuaba entre lo que quedaba de la Tropa Sekijo y los soldados corrupto de Shindou… Pero mientras todo eso ocurría, en la ciudad de Hokkaido….)_**

 **Personas Civiles:** ¡AAAAAHH! ¡COOORAAAAN!

 **?:** ¡Fuego, fuego, fuego! ¡Abran fuego y mantén a todos!

 ** _(El pánico comenzó a brotar por las calles de la ciudad de Hokkaido… Los soldados de Enimishio habían llegado y esparcido por todas partes para causar destrozos en las viviendas y a quemar todo lo que estuviera a su paso… Aunque eso simplemente lo hacían como algo adicional ya que su objetivo principal, era detonar todos aquellos explosivos, los cuales estaban ocultos en las plantas medicinales que habían sembrado en muchos hogares y establecimientos comerciales… Había dos formas para detonar dichos explosivos…. La primera era con el simple hecho de arrancarla de su base... Y la segunda se lograba por el contacto con el fuego, ya que fueron plantadas con pequeñas bolsas llenas de pólvora, lo que impediría que se mojaran al momento de ser regadas por las personas., pero fácilmente derretirse al contacto del fuego… Razón por lo cual cada soldado lanzaban molotov, y los lanzaban contra las viviendas y personas., especialmente en donde vieran plantas medicinales… Todos ellos eran liderados por alguien cuyo amor a la idea del derrocamiento del Meiji, representaba ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa…)_**

 **Soldado ¡Ninja:** ¡Señor Iemochi, al parecer han alertados a las autoridades y vienen en camino!

 **Iemochi:** No importa… Terminemos con este lugar y avancemos, conocemos cual es nuestro objetivo principal y esto simplemente lo hacemos como algo adicional, jajajajaja…. ¡Destruyan todo a su paso y avancemos!

 **Soldados ninjas:** ¡SIIIIII!

 **Iemochi:** _("Para cuando quieran venir esos inútiles policías, nosotros ya nos habremos largado de aquí, y por supuesto que también todo ya habrá quedado en cenizas, jmjmjmjmjm…")_

 ** _(Iemochi cabalgaba en un hermoso caballo blanco, lo cual era custodiado por muchos soldados al igual que unos carruajes y contenedor muy grande que era utilizado para sus armas y municiones…. Pero aparte de esos soldados, había otro ejército muy extenso sembrando el pánico en las personas del lugar… Todos ellos tenían un cierto objetivo en donde necesitaban llegar, pero de paso aprovechaban para detonar los explosivos y causar el terror en todos… Y aunque las personas intentaban huir y correr lejos de ellos, había algunos valientes quienes se quedaban a luchar por proteger a sus familias y hogares… Algunos sacaban espadas y otras herramientas de agricultura para luchar, sin embargo todo eso era inútil ya que eso no sería suficiente para detener el imponente ejército… Y de esa manera no podían hacer más que morir en el intento… En su paso iban dejando casas quemadas y familias enteras asesinadas ya que los explosivos no eran sus únicas armas… También utilizaban rifles y espadas para acabar con cualquiera que se quisiera interponer en su camino… Sin embargo lo más alarmante de todo esto, era el saber que ese lugar no sería el único bajo ataque, ya que esa misma situación estaba ocurriendo en diversas partes de Hokkaido, al igual que en Kyoto… En ese preciso momento, todos los oficiales quienes estaban trabajando como espías vigilando las entradas de la ciudad a escondidas, fueron sorprendidos y asesinados… Era destrucción por todas partes y de alguna manera, Enimishio Komagata y su extensa organización de asesinos estaban logrando su objetivo… Especialmente porque todos ellos sabían en donde se situaban la mayoría de los oficiales haciendo guardia, y decidían atacar en lugares libre de la autoridad, haciendo que les cueste mucho en llegar a tiempo y ayudar a la población…)_**

 **Soldados:** ¡Matemos a todos!

 **Ciudadanos:** ¡Vamos, luchemos mientras viene la ayuda! ¡No permitamos que nos arrebaten la paz y acaben con nuestras familias y hogares!

 ** _(Pero muy cerca del lugar de los disturbios, mientras terminaba de caminar hacia la puerta de donde se encontraba listo para marcharse… Una fuerte explosión ocurrió repentinamente, lo cual hizo que se agarrara de unas de las paredes de ahí…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!

 **Oficial 1:** ¡No lo sé señor, pero sonó como una fuerte explosión!

 **Ichirou:** Si, eso pensé… ¿Me pregunto a qué rayos?… Aguarden un momento… ¡Los explosivos de Enimishio Komagata!

 **Oficial 2:** ¿Explosivos? Pensé que aquel sujeto llamado Soujiro había detonado esos explosivos…

 **Ichirou:** ¡No, no es eso! ¡Aquellos sujetos tenían sus plantas sembradas por todas partes de la ciudad, y supongo que ya decidieron comenzar con sus ataques! ¡Nosotros no pudimos remover todas esas plantas a tiempo, y eso debe de ser lo que ellos están aprovechando para realizar este caos! ¡Maldición, no puede ser!

 **Oficial 3:** ¿Y que sugiere que hagamos señor Ichirou?

 **Ichirou:** ¡Manden un comunicado a todos los escuadrones esparcidos, necesitamos saber si están ocupados o no, de esa manera decirles que se vengan para estos lados en donde estamos siendo atacados! ¡Necesitamos dar apoyo a toda la población lo más pronto posible, muévanse y apresúrense!

 **Oficiales:** ¡Si señor!

 ** _(Al escuchar eso, Ichirou de inmediato comenzó a comunicarse con diversas estaciones de policías y escuadrones, intentando pedir apoyo para servir de ayuda a la población siendo atacada… Pero sin perder el tiempo, tomo un rifle y comenzó a cargarlo con munición, al igual que una espada para oficiales en su cinturón…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Debemos irnos y luchar… No podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar, muchas personas inocentes están muriendo por esos malditos asesinos, y nuestro deber es ayudar a como dé lugar aunque nos cueste la vida… ¡Andando!

 **Oficiales:** ¡SIIII!

 ** _(Fue en ese momento en cuando Ichirou y los demás oficiales en la estación, decidieron marcharse para reunirse en el camino con los demás escuadrones disponibles para ayudar… Por otro lado, volviendo a la inquietante situación con la Tropa Sekijo y los demás…)_**

 **Shindou:** Hasta que finalmente llega ese inútil, ese infeliz de Sanosuke es un verdadero estorbo… Con el ocupado luchando contra Shinjo y Katsu en el bosque también, terminar con Sozo Sagara será más fácil, jajajajajaja…

 ** _(Y mientras todos continuaban luchando, los integrantes de la Tropa Sekijo seguían cayendo poco a poco, aunque también lo hacían los oficiales corruptos… Shindou quedo viendo al Capitán Sagara quien se encontraba hablando con Sanosuke aun y ordeno a varios de sus soldados atacarlo repentinamente… Llegaron y Sozo comenzó a esquivar sus ataques, retrocediendo poco a poco hacia el área más agitada del lugar, con el afán de alejarse de Sanosuke para que estos no lo atacaran por sorpresa al momento de luchar contra Shinjo… Pero mientras todo eso ocurría…)_**

 **? 1:** ¡Oye, de ninguna manera!

 **? 2:** ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?!

 ** _(Y repelando sus ataques con ambas espadas, el Capitán Sagara poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en medio de la batalla, intentando ayudar a sus compañeros de la Tropa Sekijo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Vamos, arriba! ¡De una manera u otra, nosotros saldremos triunfantes de esta lucha! ¡No se rindan!

 ** _(En ese momento, seis oficiales se dejaron ir en contra de Sozo… Todos lanzaban sablazos en diversas partes de su cuerpo, pero este los esquivaba y repelabas con sus espadas de manera muy rápida… Uno de los guardias dio un fuerte salto y se lanzó con una sablazo vertical, pero Sozo inmediatamente cruzó sus espadas, deteniendo su ataque para luego empujarlo para su lado izquierdo... Pero mientras lo empujaba, aprovecho para dar medio giro a su izquierda y lanzar una fuerte patada en el rostro de otro guardia que venía por detrás de él, haciéndolo caer de inmediato… Pero sin detenerse, volvió a tornar su atención con el primer guardia de enfrente, y le lanzo una estocada con su espada izquierda en su abdomen, seguido por un sablazo horizontal con su espada derecha hacia el abdomen de otro guardia que se le acercaba por su costado derecho… Luego, dos guardias más venían por su costado izquierdo y ambos le lanzaron el mismo ataque con sus espadas de forma vertical simultáneamente, pero Sozo detuvo ambos ataques al sostener ambas espadas hacia arriba de forma horizontal., lo cual quedo forcejeando con ambos de ellos por un momento…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** No importa lo que pase, de ninguna manera permitiré que se salgan con las suyas… Esto termina hoy a como dé lugar…

 ** _(Pero mientras los dos guardias forcejeaban contra Sozo, este ve que otro de ellos venia acercándose por detrás de él, a lo que decide repentinamente impactar con una fuerte patada en el entrepiernas al guardia de la derecha, haciendo que se agache rápidamente… Eso permitió a Sozo quedar forcejeando únicamente con su espada izquierda dejando su espada derecha libre, permitiéndole también lanzar una estocada derecha en el abdomen de ese guardia, seguido por una estocada izquierda en la espalda del que estaba agachado aun, y por ultimo lanzarle su espada kodachi en el pecho al último guardia que se acercaba…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡Maldito Sozo, tu morirás hoy! ¡Tú, dame eso!

 ** _(Y de manera muy enfadada, Shindou decidió arrebatarle el rifle a uno de sus guardias que tenía al lado para disparar en contra de Sozo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("Rayos, ese infeliz de Shindou esta enloquecido… Más vale que tenga cuidado...")_

 ** _(En ese momento, Sozo comenzó a esquivar los disparo de Shindou entre a multitud de soldados luchando… Pero al ver eso, uno de los guardias aprovecho el momento para acercaras sigilosamente por detrás de él… Y a pesar en que Sozo lo vio por breve momento al estar distraído de aquellos disparos, no fue lo suficiente para esquivar una fuerte estocada en el lado izquierdo de su cintura…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡AAAAH!

 **Shindou:** ¡Ja! ¡Bien hecho, te lo merecías maldito infeliz!

 ** _(Pero sin detenerse, Sozo rápidamente da media vuelta y lanza un sablazo en forma horizontal hacia atrás en donde estaba el guardia quien lo hirió… Pero este le detiene su ataque impactando espadas con él, quedando forcejeando…)_**

 **Guardia:** ¡Muere maldito traidor!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ustedes son los… Grrrrrrr…. Traidores….

 ** _(Pero mientras forcejeaba, Shindou aprovecho y dio otro disparo., logrando a impactar a Sozo en su antebrazo derecho y haciendo que este pierda su espada…. En eso, el guardia le dio una fuerte patada en su pecho, haciendo que cayera de espaldas fuertemente…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡Mátalo de una buena vez!

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("Rayos, creo que este será mi fin…")_

 **Guardia:** ¡Te dije que morirías maldito traidor! Adiós…

 ** _(Sin embargo como forma de última alternativa, Soso rápidamente vuelve a ver hacia abajo y decide lanzarle tierra en los ojos al guardia…)_**

 **Guardia:** ¡Ah, desgraciado!

 ** _(Y después de eso, Sozo le lanza una fuerte patada en las pantorrillas, haciendo que este caiga al piso pero con su espada aun en mano… Sin embargo, todo esa lucha no sirvió de mucho ya que un segundo guardia estaba viendo todo y decidió ayudar para acabar con Sozo… Este se apareció repentinamente por su costado derecho y levanto su espada para propinarle una estocada en su corazón…)_**

 **Guardia 2:** ¡Este es tu final!

 ** _(Sozo simplemente cerró sus ojos y puso su antebrazo derecho por enfrente de su rostro, esperando la estocada final…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("Luche lo más que pude… Y si este es mi fin, entonces puedo morir feliz al haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sanosuke y a Katsu nuevamente… Sin mencionar de revivir mis sueños al poder luchar al lado de la Tropa Sekijo")_

 **Kimino:** ¡Sozo, cuidado!

 ** _(Lamentablemente Kimino estaba muy ocupado luchando contra varios guardias y no podía ayudar a Sozo… Simplemente lo quedaba viendo que estaba a punto de ser asesinado… Pero justo antes de recibir la estocada final, el guardia escucha una voz venir de arriba, a lo que decide subir su mirada rápidamente de manera sorprendida…)_**

 **?:** ¡Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu Tsui Sen!

 **Guardia 2:** ¡¿QUEEEE?!

 ** _(En ese momento, el segundo guardia fue impactado en su hombro derecho fuertemente por un ataque inesperado que lo hizo impactar el piso con su rostro de manera muy brusca, dejándolo inconsciente… Luego el primer guardia recibió otro fuerte impacto en el lado izquierdo de su cuello justo antes de tener la oportunidad de levantarse, dejando a este también inconsciente rápidamente… Sozo torno su mirada rápidamente para ver quién era…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡Eres tú, vaya que viniste a buen momento! ¡Qué bien el verte aquí Yahiko Myojin!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Muy pronto para agradecerme Capitán Sagara! ¡Veo que están en serios problemas! ¡¿Que rayos sucede aquí?!

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡No hay tiempo que perder, luego te explico! ¡Ayuda en lo que más puedas, pero no te excedas! ¡Puedo darme cuenta que estas lastimado ya tienes una herida en tu espalda que está sangrando un poco!

 **Yahiko:** ¡No se preocupe por mí, aunque no lo parezca., me siento mucho mejor que antes! ¡Iré ayudar a todos lo que estén uniformado al igual que usted! ¡¿Seguro que aún puede seguir luchando?!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ve Yahiko, y ayuda a la Tropa Sekijo por favor…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Bien!

 ** _(Por suerte Yahiko había aparecido repentinamente, gracias a que le pidió al conductor del carruaje apresurar su paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a donde Kenshin y los demás estamos… Sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la guerra campal que sostenían Shindou y sus guardias contra la Tropa Sekijo… Al ver eso, Yahiko corrió rápidamente y aplico una de sus técnicas del Hiten Mitsurugi para ayudar a Sozo en el tiempo más indicado… Y después de eso, lo ayudo a levantarse y se marchó para comenzar ayudar a los demás integrantes de la Tropa Sekijo quienes aún luchaban fuertemente a pesar de ser menos…)_**

 **Yahiko:** _("Esto es increíble, ahora estoy luchando lado a lado con la famosa Tropa Sekijo… Vaya, jamás lo hubiese imaginado…")_

 ** _(Pero después de levantarse, Sozo estaba muy herido y no podía blandir su espada con su mano derecha producto al impacto de bala en su antebrazo… Decidió recoger su katana y utilizar su mano izquierda para luchar, a lo que puso a Shindou mas enfadado aún por verlo tan persistente y dispuesto a seguir enfrentándolo…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡¿Maldito mocoso, de donde habrá salido?! ¡No importa, todos están ocupados y es mi oportunidad para acabar con el de una buena vez!

 ** _(Fue en ese momento en que Shindou decidió acercarse para enfrentar a Sozo directamente… Intento disparar una vez más en su contra, pero fallo y le lanzo el rifle para intentar golpearlo… Luego desenvaino su espada y comenzó a lanzarle sablazos en diferente ángulos, haciendo que Sozo retroceda lentamente al sentirse debilitado por sus heridas… Sin embargo, este le repelaba todos sus ataques e intentaba encontrar alguna oportunidad para contraatacarlo… Aunque Shindou no estaba dando oportunidad y no dejaba de lanzarle sablazos hasta verlo caer…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** _("Estas heridas no ayudan en nada que digamos pero…")_

 ** _(Pero mientras Sozo luchaba de la mejor manera que pudiera, repentinamente llego el señor Kimino para ayudar…)_**

 **Kimino:** ¡Maldito Shindou! ¡Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho maldito traidor!

 **Shindou:** ¡Maldita sea ese tal Kimino, siempre interrumpe!

 ** _(Y mientras Shindou luchaba contra Sozo, el señor Kimino comenzó a lanzarles sablazos también… Luego Shindou comenzó a luchar en contra de Kimino, dando su espalda a Sozo e intentando esquivar y repelar los ataques del señor Kimino lo cual Sozo aprovecha para acercarse rápidamente y lanzarle un sablazo vertical a sus espaldas… Pero Shindou se dio media vuelta, y lo detuvo rápidamente también…. En ese momento mientras forcejeaban, Sozo le lanza una fuerte patada derecha en su rodilla izquierda, y lo hace caer de rodillas…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡Maldito Sozo!

 ** _(Inmediatamente Sozo lanza otra patada a sus manos, haciendo que Shindou pierda su espada, dejándolo desarmado por completo… Pero al ver eso, el señor Kimino decide acercarse y le habla con un rostro muy enfadado y cansado, suspirando profundamente…)_**

 **Kimino:** Morirás y pagaras por todo lo malo que has hecho maldito cobarde… Ahora muere, para que mi hijo al igual que todos aquellos compañeros de la Tropa Sekijo que tu asesinaste, puedan descansar en paz…

 ** _(Y mientras Shindou se encontraba de rodillas, el señor Kimino levanta su espada para acabar con su vida… Sin embargo, justo en el momento que lo ve levantar su espada., Shindou saca una daga que llevaba en su bota derecha y le propina una estocada en el abdomen al señor Kimino, haciendo que este baje su espada rápidamente…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Señor Kimino!

 **Kimino:** Grrrrrrr…. Mal… Maldito infeliz…

 ** _(En ese momento, Sozo le lanza una fuerte estocada por sus espaldas, haciendo que Shindou caiga en su costado derecho…)_**

 **Shindou:** ¡AAAAHHH!

 ** _(Al caer, Shindou intenta levantarse nuevamente… Pero por el hecho de estar muy mal herido, cae de rodillas nuevamente y luego pone ambas manos en el piso también…)_**

 **Kimino:** No permitiré… Cof, cof… Que tu…

 ** _(Y a pesar de que estaba muy mal herido, el señor Kimino se acercó lentamente., tambaleándose de un lado a otro… Levanto su espada una vez más y lanzo un fuerte sablazo con ambas manos hacia el cuello de Shindou, decapitando a este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para luego caer de frente y lentamente dar media vuelta para quedar boca arriba… Sozo Sagara de inmediato se acercó a él e intento levantarlo, pero Kimino ni siquiera lo intento…)_**

 **Sozo:** Señor Kimino, vamos, arriba…

 **Kimino:** Ya Sozo, no te angusties… En verdad que estoy feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de mi hijo y compañeros Sekijo, cof, cof, cof… El tiempo de partir ha llegado… Finalmente me reuniré con mi querido hijo que tanto he extrañado… Tranquilo, esto es lo que quiero…

 **Sozo Sagara:** No señor Kimino, usted debe de seguir viviendo para seguir alimentando las esperanzas de aquellos que comparten el mismo destino que nosotros… ¡Por La Tropa Sekijo!

 **Kimino:** En verdad te doy las gracias por haber llegado a mi vida…. Aunque tú no lo creas, gracias a ti había logrado a estar cerca de mi hijo una vez más, ya que tú me recuerdas tanto a él…. Pero ahora estoy feliz… Esta pasadía finalmente ha terminado para la valiente Tropa Sekijo…, nuestra Tropa Sekijo… El final de una antigua maldición ha concluido aquí., gracias Sozo Sagara…. Cof, gracias Capitán Sagara…

 ** _(En ese momento, el señor Kimino había dejado de hablar después de dar un último suspiro, quedando completamente callado y viendo hacia arriba con una sonrisa… Y con sus ojos llorosos, Sozo le cerró los ojos y le dio las gracias… Recostó su cabeza lentamente y le sostuvo su mano por un instante…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Descanse en paz señor Kimino… Ha cumplido con su ardua tarea en esta vida… Ahora puede reunirse con su querido hijo y vivir en la eternidad junto a él de manera tranquila al saber que vengo su muerte… Juro que su sacrificio no será en vano y de una manera u otra, volveré a dar vida a la Tropa Sekijo y seguir con su sueño… Nuestro sueño…

 ** _(El señor Kimino tenía toda la razón… Finalmente había acabado una maldición que atormentaba a La Tropa Sekijo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… Finalmente pudo darle fin a esa terrible pesadilla… Ahora queda por concluir con el resto del enfrentamiento…)_**


	74. Acto: 70

**Acto 70: ¡Midiendo Habilidades, Sanosuke Sagara Versus Shinjo Tukusama!**

 ** _(Y la terrible batalla entre la Tropa Sekijo y los policías corruptos de Shindou continuaba… Sozo Sagara estaba luchando de manera muy hábil en contra de ellos, lo cual a pesar de eso, se encontraba en serios problemas ya que fue atacado simultáneamente, saliendo herido y a punto de ser eliminado… Sin embargo, la salvación llego repentinamente, gracias a que Yahiko iba pasando por el mismo camino en donde sostenían aquella batalla y pudo darse cuenta a tiempo sobre el peligro que Sozo y la Tropa Sekijo corrían… Fue en donde decidió intervenir justo a tiempo antes de que Sozo fuese eliminado, salvándolo de una muerte segura… Aunque también lo intento hacer el señor Kimino, pero lamentablemente fue una víctima más de Shindou quien termino por asesinarlo… Sin embargo el señor Kimino no se fue de este mundo solo, ya que antes de caer rendido a la muerte…, utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para acabar con Shindou también…. Sozo corrió hacia él, y ambos se dieron el último adiós… Por otro lado, la situación caótica que se estaba desatando en diversas partes del país, también empeoraba…. Fue cuando Ichirou decidió reubicar a las fuerzas policiales para servir de apoyo y concentrar sus fuerzas en donde hubiese más ataques… Mientras tanto, Iemochi y sus soldados asesinos continuaban causando destrozos en donde estos pasaran… Aprovechaban para detonar tantos explosivos a como pudieran y así acabar con las vidas de muchas personas inocentes… Eso causaría que las esperanzas y credibilidad en el gobierno Meiji sea cuestionada por todos los ciudadanos., haciendo que el caos sea mayor e intentando dividir al país… Pero en ese momento volviendo con la situación en la que se encontraba Sozo y la Tropa Sekijo…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** Es una verdadera lástima que el señor Kimino tuviera que morir…

 ** _(Y mientras le sostenía la mano a Kimino, Sozo Sagara le hablaba muy suavemente…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** En realidad se comportó de manera muy especial con migo… Más que un amigo, se comportaba como un padre… Jm…., señor Kimino…. Sí que echaré de menos nuestras conversaciones extensas que solíamos tener hasta tardes horas de la noche sobre la democracia y en la manera en como un país debería ser dirigido… Sobre todo cuando revivíamos aquellos buenos momentos al recordar a nuestros compañeros caídos de antes… Cuando la Tropa Sekijo estaba comenzando y todo era prosperidad y esperanzas… Fue un hombre muy valiente señor Kimino y gracias a usted pude realizar el sueño de ver a la Tropa Sekijo nuevamente… Un sueño que sin usted, jamás hubiese logrado… Sí que lo extrañare mucho, pero ahora puede reunirse con su hijo que tanta falta le hacía y finalmente descansar en paz… Adiós señor Kimino, y juro que luchare con todas mis fuerzas para no dejar morir ese sueño, nuestro sueño… Nos vemos en el otro mundo algún día, en la otra vida…

 ** _(Y después de derramar muchas lágrimas por él, Sozo finalmente le bajo la mano y se levantó…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Oh no, creo que asesinaron al señor Kimino… No puedo ni imaginar en cómo se siente el Capitán Sagara… Maldición… ¿Ah, acaso ese es Yahiko el que está luchando por allá? ¿Pero cómo?...

 ** _(Sin embargo después de un momento de ardua lucha, poco a poco los oficiales corruptos fueron cayendo… No se puede negar que la ayuda de Yahiko fue clave para lograr dicho resultados ya que utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para poder acabar con tantos oficiales a como pudiera… Y a pesar en que ya estaba muy agotado de tanta lucha, este no se rendía…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Mmmmm…. Ya… Ya estoy muy agotado pero…

 ** _(Y después de momento más…)_**

 **Oficial Corrupto:** ¡Esta bien, nos rendimos!

 ** _(Finalmente los oficiales corruptos se habían rendido y arrojaron sus armas… Y a pesar en que algunos de ellos lograron a escapar, las mayorías estaban arrodillados con sus manos atrás de sus cabezas y los demás inconscientes o muertos…)_**

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¡SI!

 **Tropa Sekijo:** ¡Ganamos! ¡Siiii!

 ** _(Pero a pesar en que habían ganado, la Tropa Sekijo sufrió muchas bajas… Había un total de treinta soldados con vida, sin incluir a las figuras principales… En ese momento, el Capitán Sagara decidió tomar las esposas de los oficiales y esposarlos a todos juntos para evitar que estos huyeran… Habían quedado quince oficiales quienes se entregaron y aproximadamente diez huyeron… Todos quedaban viendo a Shinjo, talvez con las esperanzas de que este los liberara o hiciera algo para remediar la situación… Y mientras los demás integrantes de la Tropa Sekijo vigilaban a los soldados cautivos, Yahiko y Sozo Sagara lentamente se fueron acercando a Sanosuke…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿En serio? ¿El estúpido de Shindou y sus oficiales, derrotados tan fácil? Pero que inútil resultaron ser estos sujetos.

 **Sanosuke:** Hola Yahiko… No sé cómo rayos le hiciste para llegar, pero sí que es un gran alivio en verte aquí. Nos has ayudado a como no tienes ideas. Gracias amigo…

 **Yahiko:** No cof, cof… No te preocupes por eso… Me da mucho gusto en verlos con vida. Tú y el capitán Sagara. ¿Por cierto Sanos, en donde esta Katsu? ¿Y quién demonios es ese sujeto con cara de farsante?

 **Katsu:** Aquí estoy…

 **Sozo/Yahiko/Sanosuke:** ¡Katsu!

 ** _(Katsu había salido lentamente del bosque, es cuando Sozo Sagara se mueve rápidamente para ayudarlo a caminar, ya que estaba muy herido… Finalmente todos estaban reunidos enfrente de Shinjo… Sin embargo Shinjo los quedaba viendo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro quien al parecer no le importaba mucho…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Vaya, sí que se ven en muy mal estado… Hasta dan lastima luchar con ustedes…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Contéstame algo Shinjo, tu conocías a ese bastardo de Shindou?

 **Shinjo:** En realidad no lo conocía… Enimishio me conto que se había unido a nosotros por creer que formaría parta del mando de este país una vez que obtuviéramos la victoria… Ese sujeto no tenía lealtad a nada ni nadie, simplemente era fiel a sí mismo y su manera egoísta de pensar… Se iba por donde más le convenía, pfff., es un maldito idiota bueno para nada…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Y si sabían que era una rata, porque rayos le dieron lugar en la organización?! ¡Claro está que no les seria fiel!

 **Shinjo:** Fácil… Enimishio lo utilizo para debilitar a sus enemigos… Sabía que no sería fiel, pero también sabia sobre el odio que guardaba en contra de La Tropa Sekijo y todos ustedes... Decidió mandarlo para poder acabar con tantos enemigos a como pudiera… Aunque después de dicha tarea cumplida, yo mismo pensaba acabar con su miserable vida después de que él y sus oficiales derrotaran a La Tropa Sekijo… Creo que no tenía escapatoria, y estaba condenado a morir en esta batalla más temprano que tarde… Jmjmjmjmjm….

 **Sanosuke:** Tengo que admitir que se lo merecía… ¡Pero odio de la manera en como utilizan a las personas para luego desecharlas como si fuesen simples objetos!

 **Shinjo:** Si, es toda una tragedia, jmjmjmjmjm… Creo que tiene que ver mucho con una tal ley del más fuerte que tanto suele predicar… A decir verdad, estoy muy de acuerdo con él en ese punto…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que después de ser derrotado, también te habrás convertido en una pieza descartable al igual que los demás?!

 **Shinjo:** ¡Jajajajajaja! Formo parte de su organización, si… Pero yo no estoy aquí por el… Lo hago por mi propia diversión, nada más… En realidad no me interesa si gana o pierde, solo quiero luchar con sujetos fuertes y es lo único que me importa… Es ahí en donde no formo parte de sus piezas del juego, ya que si pierdo el encuentro., lo cual dudo mucho…, estaré satisfecho de haberme enfrentado con alguien tan fuerte, desarrollando más mis conocimientos de luchador… De cualquier manera gano algo en lo personal joven samurái… Además…

 **Yahiko:** ¿Mmmm?

 **Shinjo:** No me hables en ese tono tan altanero como si un mocoso como tu supiera de dónde vengo y como llegue hasta este punto de mi vida antes de que me hagas enojar…

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo quedo viendo fijamente a Yahiko…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡No hables como si tú también nos conocieras! ¡Mejor prepárate para ser derrotado! ¡AAAAAAH!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Aguarda Yahiko, estas!

 ** _(Sin querer decir más nada, Yahiko corre muy rápido y da un fuerte salto, lanzándose hacia Shinjo con un fuerte sablazo desde arriba…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Hiten Mitsurugi! ¡Ryu Tsui Sen!

 **Shinjo:** Jm…

 ** _(Shinjo lo quedo viendo sin perderlo de vista… Y cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca de él…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Huf!

 ** _(Shinjo se había movido extremadamente veloz hacia su lado izquierdo, y lanzo una fuerte patada lateral con su pie derecho hacia arriba, impactando a Yahiko en su abdomen en pleno aire antes que este lanzara su sablazo… Este lo sostuvo con su pie por un momento hacia arriba sin dejarlo caer, mientras que Yahiko estaba viendo borroso al sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno producto a la fuerte patada, luego dejo caer su espada pero sin perder la consciencia…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Yahiko!

 **Shinjo:** Te lo advertí, no tienes nada que hacer aquí joven samurái… Este encuentro termino con tu heroica y dramática aparición… Se te agradece mucho la ayuda, pero más vale que no te vuelvas a entrometer en este encuentro… Ya que si lo haces, serás tu quien necesitara a un héroe quien te salve… ¿Entendido?

 **Yahiko:** Grrrrrrr….

 **Shinjo:** Bien, tomare ese quejido como un "si"… ¡Ahora largo de aquí que estorbas!

 ** _(Y después decirle eso, Shinjo quien aun sostenía a Yahiko hacia arriba con su pie derecho, lo lanza hacía en donde estaba Sanosuke y los demás., cayendo en el piso boca abajo sosteniéndose el abdomen y empuñando fuertemente sus ojos…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Yahiko, te encuentras bien?!

 **Shinjo:** ¡Y toma tonto, se te olvido tu juguete!

 ** _(Shinjo había pateado la espada de Yahiko que se encontraba por sus pies, haciendo que esta cayera muy cerca de todos ellos…)_**

 **Yahiko:** No… Cof, cof, cof… Ten cuidado Sano… Grrrrrrr…. Ese sujeto tiene más fuerza de lo que se puede ver a simple vista… Cof, cof… Es muy fuerte…

 **Sanosuke:** Si, me di cuenta de eso… Hace un momento antes de que tú vinieras, me dio un lindo saludo con una de sus patadas… A decir verdad, aun me sigue doliendo… Tiene muy buena técnica y precisión… ¡No quiero que nadie se meta en esto, esta lucha será únicamente entre él y yo!

 **Katsu:** Tranquilo Sanosuke, creo que después de haber visto eso, dudo que alguien quiera intervenir….

 **Sanosuke:** Gracias por tu apoyo Katsu….

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ten mucho cuidado Sanosuke, al parecer este sujeto va en serio…

 **Sanosuke:** Lo se Capitán Sagara, esto no será nada fácil…

 ** _(Por otro lado, después de una larga espera…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Hasta que finalmente llegan…

 ** _(Finalmente había llegado un escuadrón de oficiales para acompañar a Ichirou, quien pretendía ir en donde provenían esas fuertes detonaciones… Todos se reunieron y abordaron varios carruajes… Era un escuadrón formado por aproximadamente cincuenta soldados…)_**

 **Oficial Elite:** ¡Listo señor Ichirou!

 **Ichirou:** ¡Bien, salvemos tantas vidas a como podamos! ¡Recuerden que el futuro de nuestro país está en nuestras manos y en las vidas de aquellos que salvemos! ¡Debemos mostrarles a los ciudadanos en que pueden confiar en este gobierno, y que haremos lo que sea necesario para detener al enemigo! ¡Andando!

 **Oficiales:** ¡SIIIII!

 ** _(Y en poco tiempo, todos los oficiales decidieron marcharse… Cabalgaron en sus caballos y carruajes en busca del lugar más cercano de dónde provenía la conmoción, ya que las detonaciones aún continuaban… Varios de los oficiales se quedaban viendo entre sí con rostros de preocupación sin saber que esperar… Muchos de ellos sudaban mucho de nervios, al igual que tragaban grueso… Todos estaban más y más nerviosos a medida que se iban acercando a las fuertes detonaciones… Sin embargo, Ichirou pudo notar los afligidos rostros en muchos de ellos y les hablo…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Tranquilos muchachos, sé que están preocupados y sienten mucho miedo… Yo también lo siento, créanme… Pero no olviden en que al detenerlos, no solo salvaremos a esas personas… También estaríamos salvando a nuestras familias que forman parte de este país y que al igual están bajo amenaza al tener a esos maniáticos causando destrozos… Debemos hacer lo que este a nuestro alcance para salvar a nuestra familia… ¿No es así?

 ** _(Aquellos oficiales quienes acompañaban a Ichirou estaban de acuerdo con el… Respiraron muy profundo y se tranquilizaron… Sin embargo…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¿Dios mío, que es todo esto?

 ** _(Poco tiempo tardaron para llegar al lugar de los disturbios… Pero al llegar, notaron como el lugar lucia como un campo de batalla… Había personas corriendo por todas partes, soldados lanzando explosivos y quemando casa… Y a pesar en que había muchos ciudadanos intentando luchar en contra de los soldados, estaban siendo asesinados con mucha facilidad… Al ver eso, inmediatamente Ichirou ordeno a sus oficiales que atacaran y defendieran a los ciudadanos… Los oficiales comenzaron a sonar sus silbidos fuertemente y sacaron sus armas de fuegos al igual que sus espadas para luchar…)_**

 **Soldados:** ¡Miren, es la policía!

 ** _(Ichirou quien aún estaba herido, cargo su arma rápidamente para comenzar abrir fuego en contra de todos ellos… Poco a poco se fueron introduciendo hacia el centro de donde se concentraba el mayor ataque….)_**

 **Ichirou:** _("Maldición… Son muchos, pero debemos continuar a como dé lugar… Si mis habilidades con la espada son malas al estar completamente bien de salud, ahora estando así de herido… No quisiera ni imaginar que sucedería si me tocara enfrentarme con alguien que sepa un poco más que yo… Creo que el señor Fujita tenía razón en aconsejarme aprender el uso de una espada… Pero vaya momento para querer seguir un consejo… Más vale que no me acerque mucho y dependa de mi arma de fuego, ya que tengo mejor puntería con esto que con una espada…")_

 ** _(Ichirou comenzó a guardar su distancia de todo enemigo, lo cual le permitía recargar rápidamente para seguir disparando., logrando a acabar con muchos de ellos… Pero al ver eso, varios de los soldados decidieron agruparse para intentar acabar con el…)_** ****

 **Soldado:** ¿Con que te crees muy listo, no? ¡A él!

 ** _(En ese momento, los soldados comenzaron a atacarlo ya que al igual que Ichirou, varios de ellos tenían armas de fuego…)_**

 **Oficial 1:** ¡Oye, el señor Ichirou está siendo acorralado! ¡Ayudémosle!

 ** _(Al ver eso, varios oficiales decidieron ir en su ayuda… Sin embargo, habían demasiados soldados los cuales comenzaron a dispararles a los oficiales intentando ayudar a Ichirou al igual que atacar con sus espadas para aquellos que estaban más cerca… Se podía escuchar los gritos de batalla al igual que muchos disparos por todas partes…)_**

 **Ichirou:** ¡Resistan!

 ** _(Poco a poco, Ichirou y los demás oficiales estaban siendo acorralados contra la pared de una vivienda… Pero al ver en que todos estaban juntos, un soldado decidió lanzar un explosivo en contra de ellos…)_**

 **Oficial:** ¡Cuidado!

 ** _(En ese momento, hubo una fuerte explosión en donde todos ellos salieron por los aires…. Y a pesar en que Ichirou salió expulsado también, fue cubierto por uno de los oficiales que estaba por enfrente de él, salvándolo de la explosión una explosión directa, pero no de salir por los aires y cayendo muy mal herido y con ciertas quemaduras…)_**

 **Soldado:** ¡Ja! ¡Se lo merecían!

 ** _(Y después de eso, un soldado decidió acercarse para lanzar una estocada en la espalda baja del lado derecho de Ichirou ya que había caído boca abajo… Lo mismo hizo con los demás oficiales, quienes llevaron la peor parte aquellos que estaban boca arriba….)_**

 **Ichirou:** Grrrrrrr…

 ** _(Y mientras eso ocurría, las cosas al lado de Hokkaido no estaban mejor…. Los soldados al igual que en Kyoto, estaban atacando a la casa gubernamental en donde se encontraba Kawaji, Seiso y tres otros miembros del gobierno… Los oficiales habían roto muchas ventanas del segundo piso para poder tener una mejor vista desde arriba y poder eliminar a tantos soldados a como pudieran… Y a pesar en que estaban ganando la batalla, los oficiales estaban siendo muy cuidadosos al atacar… Evitaban a como diera lugar perder vidas, ya que eso significaría la muerte segura de Kawaji., perdiendo a una figura extremadamente importante para el gobierno Meiji…)_**

 **Oficial:** ¡Vamos, protéjanlos a como dé lugar!

 ** _(En ese momento, todos ellos estaban disparando hacia afuera mientras los soldados estaban siendo derrotados poco a poco, pero aun así no dejaban de atacar para poder acabar con todos ellos… Sabían que Kawaji estaba ahí, y eso sería unas de las tareas más importantes en realizar según los planes de Enimishio Komagata…)_**

 **Kawaji:** No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

 **Oficial Elite 1:** ¿A qué se refiere con eso señor Kawaji?

 **Kawaji:** Necesitamos salir de este lugar a como sea.

 **Oficial Elite:** Pero estamos ganado señor. Y si la suerte nos acompaña, pronto se rendirán y estaremos a salvo.

 **Kawaji:** Si… ¿Pero te has preguntado que pasaría si la suerte no nos acompaña y?….

 **?:** ¡Sé que estás ahí Kawaji! ¡Más vale que se rindan y acepten que ya están con un pie en el infierno, jajajajajaja!

 **Seiso:** ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!

 ** _(En ese momento, Kawaji y Seiso decidieron asomarse por la venta de manera muy sigilosa y lenta… Poco a poco pudieron ver que los ataques por ambas partes habían cesado sin explicación alguna…)_**

 **Seiso:** ¿Que rayos sucede aquí? Repentinamente todos dejaron de atacar… ¿Y quién es ese sujeto gritando? Creo que… _¡¿…?!_

 **Kawaji:** ¡No puede ser!

 **Oficial Elite:** Que sucede señor, por favor retírese de esa ventana antes de que sufra un accidente… Si algo les pasa a ustedes, será el fin de la paz en nuestro país… Nuestro gobierno seguramente sería derrocado…

 **Kawaji:** Olvídalo… Creo que todos aquí somos importante para este gobierno… Sin embargo, también creo que no saldremos con vida de este lugar…

 **Oficial Elite:** No diga eso señor. ¿Qué le hace pensar que no lo lograremos?

 **Kawaji:** Mira hacia afuera con mucho cuidado y lo entenderás…

 ** _(Y después de decir eso, varios de los oficiales y miembros del gobierno tomaron turnos para asomarse por la ventana y ver que sucedía…. Poco después, todos ellos tenían una expresión muy pálida en sus rostros… Había llegado Iemochi con más refuerzos… Y como si eso fuera poco, abrieron aquel gran contenedor y bajaron dos ametralladoras gatling "Ametralladora grande que contiene una especie de palanca que se gira en forma circular para disparar balas en forma espirar de varios orificios al mismo tiempo"… Y de igual manera sus soldados estaban bajando muchos explosivos y molotov en mano… Estaban listos para terminar con todos aquellos oficiales heridos que a duras penas se mantenían en pies… Todos se quedaron viendo entre si y no decían nada, más que respirar profundamente…)_**

 **Kawaji:** Maldición… ¿Que haremos ahora?

 **Seiso:** Creo que de esta no saldemos con vida señor Kawaji… Y será mejor intentar atacarlo con todo lo que tengamos y utilizar eso como distracción para que usted intente huir de este lugar… Si usted sobrevive, el país tendrá una oportunidad de reponerse… Ese sujeto que está ahí es, es….

 **Kawaji:** Si señor Seiso… Ese maldito sujeto que está ahí es nada más y nada menos que Iemochi Tokugawa, el ya derrotado ex líder extremista que nos costó tanto trabajo en derrocar hace muchos años atrás… ¡Maldito, pensaba que ya había muerto! Ahora entiendo, Enimishio Komagata unió fuerzas con él y así traer de regreso la era Tokugawa… ¡¿Pero porque sigue con vida?! ¡¿Y porque alguien tan inteligente y poderoso a como Enimishio Komagata querrá depender de alguien a como los Tokugawas?!

 **Seiso:** No sé, pero ahora todo esto tiene mucho más sentido… Es por eso que Enimishio Komagata sabe tanto de nuestro gobierno y nuestras debilidades siendo tan joven… Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para analizar la situación señor Kawaji… ¡Ahora con mucha más razón usted debe intentar huir de este lugar! ¡Si usted muere, la era Meiji habrá llegado a su final y la nueva era del Tokugawa comenzara su reinado! ¡Debe de intentar escapar señor, por el bien de todos en el país!

 ** _(Kawaji al igual que todos los demás estaban completamente paralizados de miedos y preocupación… Todos estaban sudando mucho viendo fijamente hacia abajo…)_**

 **Kawaji:** _("Maldición, sabía que esto era más serio de lo que aparentaba ser… Ese bastardo de Enimishio Komagata es más astuto de lo que yo pensaba… Te maldigo Makoto Shishio por crear un mostro sediento de venganza al igual que tú lo fuiste… ¿Pero, qué haremos ahora?")_

 **Iemochi:** ¡Espero estén listos para ser derrocados! ¡El fin de la era Meiji ha llegado, y ahora toca retomar mi lugar en el mandato de este país., dando el renacimiento de la era Tokugawa, jajajajajaja!

 ** _(Y después de quedarse viendo entre sí por un momento, decidieron levantarse para poder pensar en algo rápido antes de que el devastador ataque comience… Pero mientras todo eso sucedía, el enfrentamiento entre Sanosuke y Shinjo estaba por comenzar…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Bien, creo que ha sido suficiente de palabrerías y conocernos… Por cierto, quiero advertirles una cosa más…

 **Sanosuke:** ¡¿Qué cosa?!

 **Shinjo:** No tengo interés de acabar con más nadie que no seas tú Sanosuke Sagara… Ya que a cómo te había dicho anteriormente, no tengo el más mínimo interés sobre asuntos internos del país o todas esas tonterías… Yo solo vine a luchar con alguien fuerte, justo a como Enimishio me lo había prometido. He escuchado de ti Sanosuke, y aunque no lo creas, incluso en mi país eres reconocido como un sujeto muy fuerte… Por eso es que me emociona más la idea de luchar contigo… Sin embargo, si uno de tus amigos decide ayudarte o intervenir en nuestra lucha por cualquier estúpida razón, te garantizo que no dudare en acabar con sus miserables vida de una vez por toda… ¿Quedo claro?

 **Sanosuke:** Muy claro… No te preocupes porque nadie interrumpirá nuestra pelea…

 **Shinjo:** Yo no, que se preocupen ellos si lo hacen. Y ya dejando eso en claro… ¡Prepárate Sanosuke Sagara, te demostrare mis habilidades!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Listo, midamos habilidades Shinjo Tukusama! ¡Tú reinado de invicto termina aquí con migo!

 ** _(En ese momento ambos se pusieron en guardia mientras se quedaban viendo fijamente, intentando anticipar el primer ataque pero con mucha cautela…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("Sé que Shinjo es un luchador muy completo… Tiene una extraordinaria precisión al igual que mucho poder en sus ataques, es extremadamente rápido… De eso me pude dar cuenta al momento que me pateo y al momento de ver en como detuvo a Yahiko de una sola patada, pero…")_

 **Shinjo:** _("No me puedo confiar… Si las historias o rumores que he escuchado sobre Sanosuke son ciertas, eso significa que me debo cuidar de su poderosa técnica… Sin embargo, nadie jamás ha logrado a saber de qué se trata dicha técnica… Simplemente dicen que es extremadamente peligrosa, pero nada más… Y no pretendo ser el dichoso en descubrirla de la manera más difícil, pero…")_

 **Sanosuke:** ¡JAAAAAA!

 **Shinjo:** _¡¿…?!_

 ** _(Y después de haberse quedado quieto por un corto momento intentando estudiarse entre sí… Sanosuke se deja ir rápidamente hacia Shinjo con una fuerte combinación de golpes cruzados entre derecha, izquierda, derecha y nuevamente izquierda directo a su rostro en forma de avance…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Muy bien Sanosuke, así se hace!

 **Katsu:** ¡Qué manera de atacar, es muy rápido!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Ha mejorado mucho en su velocidad, muy bien Sanosuke.

 ** _(Y mientras Sanosuke avanzaba con su combinación de fuertes golpes, Shinjo aún no respondía y simplemente retrocedía su paso poco a poco, esquivando cada golpe de una lado hacia otro…)_**

 **Shinjo:** _("Jm, lo sabía, es más rápido de lo que aparenta ser… Nada mal amigo, ahora me doy cuenta que los rumores de tus habilidades son ciertos… Eso me da mucho gusto, Jmmm…")_

 **Sanosuke:** _("A pesar de estarlo atacando a esta velocidad, logra a esquivar todos mis golpes con mucha facilidad… Veo que es más rápido que yo, entonces tendré que combinar mis ataques para poder lograr golpearlo, de lo contrario jamás lo venceré…")_

 ** _(Y mientras lanzaba sus ataques, Sanosuke lo estudiaba de manera muy cuidadosa., intentando buscar una abertura en su defensa… Shinjo simplemente lo estaba esquivando de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que este camine en círculos, también estudiando de manera muy atenta a Sanosuke… Pero después de varios golpes fallidos, Sanosuke decide lanzar un uppercut hacia arriba, directo al mentón de Shinjo lo cual también lo falla porque este lo vio a tiempo y se declinó hacia atrás… Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("Eso quería y caíste en mi trampa…")_

 ** _(En un abrir y cerrar de ojos al ver en que Shinjo se declinó hacia atrás, Sanosuke se agacha y da medio giro hacia su izquierda, lanzando una poderosa patada barredora hacia las pantorrillas de Shinjo, haciendo que este levante ambos pies en el aire hacia enfrente…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡Le dio!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Si, muy bien Sano!

 **Soldado Sekijo 1:** ¡Si, no cabe duda que el señor Sanosuke es muy hábil!

 **Soldado Sekijo 2:** ¡Seguro lo vencerá, solo es cuestión de tiempo!

 **Sozo Sagara:** ¿Mmmm?...

 ** _(Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de la manera en como Sanosuke se las ingenió para sobre pasar la defensa de Shinjo, ya que él lo supera en velocidad… Sin embargo, en el momento en que ambos pies de Shinjo habían sido impulsados hacia adelante por la patada barredora, este aprovecha el envión para dar una voltereta completa hacia atrás, cayendo en ambos pies agachado… Luego aprovecha eso de igual manera para lanzarse con mucho impulso hacia adelante con una enorme velocidad, en donde Sanosuke apenas se estaba levantando de su patada… Y al momento de llegar lo suficiente cerca de él…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _¡¿…?!_

 ** _(Shinjo le lanza un golpe izquierdo falso hacia el rostro como forma de distracción, para luego dar un fuerte golpe derecho en el abdomen a Sanosuke, haciendo que este baje ambas manos rápidamente… En lo que ve eso, Shinjo continua su estrategia y aprovecha para impactarlo con cuatro poderosos y veloces golpes en el pecho de este para luego dar un salto y lanzarle una patada frontal con ambos pies al mismo tiempo que de igual manera lo impactan en la misma área, haciendo que Sanosuke salga volando por los aires hacia atrás con mucha fuerza…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Huf!

 **Katsu:** ¡Sanosuke!

 ** _(Poco a poco Yahiko se fue recuperando de la fuerte patada, y finalmente se puso de pies…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Vamos Sanosuke, levántate!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Resiste Sanosuke… Sé que tú puedes, solo debes de enfocarte más y ordenar tus ideas…

 **Oficiales Corruptos:** ¡Siiii!

 **Soldado Sekijo 1:** ¡Oye, más vale que guarden silencio antes de que decidamos no entregarlos a la policía!

 ** _(Y mientras Sanosuke se encontraba tirado en el piso boca arriba respirando profundamente, intentando al menos sentarse pero de manera temblorosa, poco a poco se fue enderezando hasta finalmente quedar sentado…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Grrrrrrr, maldición… Cof, cof, cof…. Es la segunda vez que me patea en el pecho con esa fuerza… Es un dolor tan agudo y penetrante, que por mucho y más que lo intente, jamás me acostumbrare a él…

 ** _(Y mientras Sanosuke se sobaba el pecho y tocia mucho…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** No recuerdo la última vez que fui impactado con semejante contundencia… Aunque creo que fue por parte de Shishio para cuando me golpeo en la frente en aquella batalla intentando ayudar a Kenshin, jamás había vuelto a sentir golpes tan poderosos a como ese, hasta el día de hoy… ¿Shinjo Tukusama, eh? Jm, entonces será mejor tomar a este sujeto con más seriedad…

 **Shinjo:** ¿Qué sucede Sanosuke, acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Vine desde muy lejos para tener un combate interesante, no me decepciones. ¿Quieres? No creo equivocarme sobre todos esos rumores de ti y tu poderosa técnica…

 **Sanosuke:** No, claro que no Shinjo., descuida…

 ** _(Sanosuke se levantó nuevamente y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa… Y mientras estiraba su cuerpo un poco y sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Esto apenas comienza y necesito que pongas mucha atención para aprender en porque me he ganado esa reputación… ¿Listo para volver a intentarlo?

 **Shinjo:** Por supuesto que si…

 **Yahiko:** _("Increíble, que manera de luchar tiene ese sujeto llamado Shinjo… Más vale que Sanosuke se cuide, o puede salir gravemente herido en un parpadeo… Yo todavía puedo sentir el pie de ese sujeto marcado en el abdomen…")_ Vamos Sano, tu puedes amigo…

 **Katsu:** Vaya, como quisiera lanzarle un explosivo a ese sujeto para terminar con todo esto de una buena vez… Es demasiado arriesgado para Sanosuke seguir luchando contra él ya que es extremadamente hábil y lo puede lastimar de gravedad… Y eso, no lo permitiré…

 **Sozo Sagara:** No Katsu… Ese sujeto es demasiado hábil para dejarse sorprender por tus explosivos… Sera mejor que confiemos en las habilidades de Sanosuke, y respetemos el acuerdo de no intervenir por el momento… Al parecer Sanosuke aún no lo ha dado todo… Debemos espera…


	75. Acto: 71

**_Notas De Autor:_** _Hola a tod s, aquí estamos de regreso para continuar con esta peligrosa situación que trae consigo muchas sorpresas, esperando sigan disfrutando de la historia. Muchísimas gracias por sus leídas y comentarios, por favor no duden en compartir lo que piensan ya que es muy importante para mí. ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!_

 **Acto 71: ¡Dos Guerreros Con Espíritus Inquebrantables! Sanosuke & Shinjo, Segundo Asalto…**

 ** _(Tiempos de desesperación era lo que todos estábamos viviendo en diversas partes del país… Y después de haber concluido la batalla tan exhaustiva entre la Tropa Sekijo y Shindou, finalmente los oficiales corruptos se habían rendido… Sozo Sagara decidió esposarlos a todos juntos para evitar en que estos huyeran, mientras que los pocos sobrevivientes de la Tropa Sekijo los mantenían muy vigilados… Fue en ese momento cuando la batalla entre Sanosuke y Shinjo había dado su inicio, resultando tener sorpresas muy inesperadas al ver las habilidades de nuestro rival… Por otro lado, la suerte no acompañaba a Ichirou y sus oficiales, quienes habían decidido ir hacia en donde los disturbios ocurrían con el afán de salvar a tantas personas a como pudieran… Lamentablemente para él y algunos de sus oficiales, fueron tomado por sorpresa por el enemigo quienes lanzaron un explosivo al momento de ser acorralados contra una de las viviendas en medio de la batalla… Eso causo que todos salieran volando por los aires y caer casi muertos… Pero como si fuera poco, uno de los soldados se encargaba de darles una estocada final, para asegurarse en que todos estuvieran muertos… Pero una de las noticias más alarmantes para todos se realizó en el momento en cuando Kawaji y Seiso estaban siendo atacados… Fue en ese momento en cando llegaron refuerzos para el enemigo, quienes estaban siendo liderados por Iemochi, la mano derecha de Enimishio Komagata… Sin embargo, grande fue el susto de Kawaji y los demás, al darse cuenta que Iemochi es nada más y nada menos que Iemochi Tokugawa, el ex emperador líder de la era Tokugawa quien pretende deshacerse de Kawaji y los demás para derrocar al gobierno Meiji y tomar su reinado una vez más… Y de esa manera el tiempo iba avanzando… Y a una distancia no muy lejos de ahí…)_**

 **?:** Mmmmm, hasta que finalmente llego… Que extraño, todo está muy callado por aquí… Al parecer todo está en orden… ¿Me pregunto en donde estarán…?

 ** _(Y al momento en que iba abrir la puerta para entrar…)_**

 **?:** ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Un kunai fue arrojado justo en la puerta enfrente de su rostro…)_**

 **Misao:** Hasta que decides volver, Cho…

 **Cho:** Oye, parece ser que todos ustedes llevan un acuerdo en arruinar mi aparición sorpresa… ¿Mmmmm, es un verdadero fastidio, lo sabias?...

 **Misao:** Menos mal que apareces Cho, en verdad… Por cierto te ves terrible, no me digas que estuviste tomando y te caíste por algún alcantarillado o algo por el estilo…

 **Cho:** ¡Por supuesto que no mujer comadreja! Yo… ¡Sabes que, mejor olvídalo!

 **Misao:** ¡¿Cómo me llamaste tonto cabeza de escoba?! ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

 ** _(Pero en ese momento mientras discutían…)_**

 **Okina:** Suficiente Misao, será mejor que ambos entren., debemos hablar…

 **Misao:** Abuelo…

 **Cho:** Bien, entonces entremos mujer comadreja…

 **Misao:** ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡TOMA ESTO, KANSATSU TOBIKUNAI!

 ** _(Y de manera muy enfadada, Misao lanza ocho kunais en dirección de Cho lo cual lo ve a tiempo y decide entrar rápidamente para repelarlos con la puerta principal del lugar, dejándola afuera…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡Idiota, yo ya no suelo ser aquella chiquilla delgada de antes! ¡¿No me llames así, me oyes?! ¡Abre la puerta!

 ** _(Y desde adentro escucha a Cho decirle…)_**

 **Cho:** Si, pero aun sigues siendo muy desagradable…

 ** _(Y después de ese pequeño cambio de opinión entre Cho y Misao, todos decidieron entrar para conversar sobre algo muy importante… Misao quedo un poco extrañada al ver el rostro tan serio de Okina y decidió guardar silencio para averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto… En ese momento, el resto de los Oniwabanshu habían entrado también…)_**

 **Okina:** A como todos sabemos, los ataques por parte de Enimishio Komagata han comenzado… Aoshi y yo hemos estado hablando sobre esto y finalmente llegamos a una decisión…

 **Misao:** ¿Decisión?

 **Aoshi:** Así es Misao…

 **Misao:** ¿Y de qué decisión están hablando?

 **Okina:** Habíamos enviado a Shiro para investigar lo que ocurría al momento de escuchar sonidos que parecían fuertes detonaciones…

 **Misao:** Oh, ya veo… Yo también las escuche….

 **Okina:** Obviamente sabíamos con certeza lo que ocurría, y que todo esto era obra de ese infeliz de Enimishio… Pero lo hicimos para tener una idea de cómo lucia la situación… Sin embargo, es peor de lo que esperábamos…

 **Omasu:** ¿Peor?

 **Okina:** Si, mucho peor… Al parecer esta vez el enemigo lleva la delantera y logro a causar el caos en nuestra hermosa ciudad de Kyoto… Hay soldados por todos lados causando destrozos y asesinando a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino…

 **Cho:** Entonces…

 **Aoshi:** Entonces hemos decidido no seguir esperando más en este lugar a que lleguen nuestros invitados especiales… Iremos hacia el lugar en donde se encuentran esos infelices causando disturbios y nos encargaremos de ellos de manera más directa…

 **Todos:** _¡¿…?!_

 **Cho:** ¡Oye, aguarden un momento! ¡¿Acaso no han visto en el estado en que estoy?! ¡Hace unas horas sostuve un terrible combate con uno de los sujetos de ese tal Enimishio! ¡Pertenecía al Nuevo Juppongatana, y el infeliz me causo muchos problemas!

 **Misao:** Si, así parece… ¿Dime Cho, lograste a derrotarlo, o terminaste por huir del lugar?

 **Cho:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo jamás huyo de un combate, aunque este me lleve a la muerte! ¡Por supuesto que logre a derrotarlo, pero la verdad es que era extremadamente fuerte y estoy vivo por un simple milagro! Si voy con ustedes y me toca enfrentarme con otro sujeto así, la verdad no creo volver a sobrevivir a un encuentro de esa magnitud…

 **Okina:** Si, eso pensé al momento de ver lo mucho que tardaste en regresar, incluso pensé lo peor… Pero me da mucho gusto ver que aun sigues con vida y estas aquí Cho, sin embargo debemos hacer algo para ayudar a la población y detener a esos asesinos., es nuestro deber como los guardianes de Kyoto…

 **Misao:** ¡Entonces que no se diga más y vámonos ya!

 **Aoshi:** Espera Misao…

 **Misao:** ¿Ah, qué sucede Aoshi?

 **Okina:** No podemos dejar Seiko Arai y su familia solos en este lugar… Seguramente vengan por nosotros aquí y alguien necesita quedarse para defenderlos…

 **Misao:** Ya veo…

 **Okina:** Nos separaremos de la manera siguiente… Misao…, tú, Shiro, Omasu y Kuro irán a brindarles una mano a todas esas personas… Aoshi, Ochika, Cho y yo nos quedaremos aquí para guardar la seguridad del Ahoya…

 **Seiko:** No, aguarden…

 **Todos:** ¿Mmmm…?

 **Seiko:** Sugiero que mejor vayamos todos… Sé que yo no puedo luchar ni nada por el estilo, pero jamás me perdonaría que más personas inocentes pierdan sus vidas por falta de ayuda… Vayamos e intentaremos mantenernos al margen del peligro… Mi esposa y yo lo hemos decidido, y pensamos que esa es la mejor decisión…

 **Okina:** Seiko hijo, creo que lo están tomando muy a la ligera… Enfrentaremos un peligro de vida o muerte…

 **Seiko:** Lo se… Pero a como dije, no sería justo para todas esas personas… Además, intentaremos permanecer fuera de la vista de esos asesinos… Por favor, hagamos las cosas así…

 **Aoshi:** Bien, entonces ya está decidido… Iremos todos al lugar de los disturbios… Misao, tú y Omasu se encargaran de proteger a Seiko y a su familia…, el resto nos encargaremos de luchar con todos ellos… ¡Andando!

 **Misao:** ¡Si, hagámoslo!

 **Okina:** ¿Vienes Cho?

 **Cho:** Mmmmm, que remedio... Tendré que seguir luchando para acabar con esos sujetos buenos para nada…

 ** _(Y después de debatir por un momento, todos ellos prepararon sus armas de combate y se reunieron en la entrada del Ahoya… Quedaron viendo hacia afuera y luego entre si…)_**

 **Misao:** ¡Por Kyoto, nuestro hogar!

 **Oniwabanshu:** ¡SIIIII!

 ** _(Luego todos salieron impulsados hacia adelante como relámpagos, corriendo por encima de los techos de las viviendas, siguiendo el sonido de guerra en donde habían investigado que estaban ocurriendo los disturbios… Todos estaban armados y con sus icónicos uniformes Oniwabanshu, listos para luchar… Por otro lado, Kawaji y sus oficiales estaban extremadamente nerviosos al saber el peligro que los asechaba… Especialmente al ver que Iemochi Tokugawa el enemigo más grande del Meiji, estaba listo para acabar con ellos y poseía armas demasiado peligrosas, siendo casi imposibles de vencer…)_**

 **Oficial Elite:** Señor Kawaji, estoy de acuerdo con el señor Seiso… Creo si me permite, que deberíamos tomar esa idea y ayudarlo a escapar… Nuestro gobierno depende de usted, y si algo le pasa…, seguramente nos derroquen… El sueño de un país soberano y libre se abra acabado…

 ** _(Kawaji se fue a su escritorio y lo golpeo con ambas manos empuñadas de manera muy enfadado…)_**

 **Kawaji:** ¡Maldición, que humillación! _("Los sueños y esfuerzos del señor Okubo junto a los demás realistas de la restauración se habrán esfumado si yo muero… El país entero caerá en caos y volveremos a revivir la cruel era del Tokugawa… Tantos años y esfuerzos perdido., tantas vidas…")_ Bien… Démonos prisa e intenten distraerlos para ver si puedo escapar sigilosamente junto a Seiso y los demás integrantes del gobierno…

 **Oficial Elite:** ¡Bien, así lo haremos señor!

 ** _(En ese momento, el oficial elite más apegado a Kawaji decidió dar aviso a los demás… Sin embargo, justo cuando bajo para terminar de dar la orden…)_**

 **Iemochi:** ¡FUEGOOOO!

 **Kawaji:** ¡NOOOOOO!

 ** _(Comenzó el verdadero infierno para Kawaji y los demás miembros del gobierno… Todos los oficiales que estaban afuera comenzaron a correr por todas partes intentando esquivar las decenas de balas disparadas por la ametralladora, al igual que los molotov lanzados al establecimiento… El área era un verdadero campo de batalla en donde no quedaba mucha opción más que ocultarse tras las fuertes paredes del edificio, esperando una mínima oportunidad para atacar y defenderse… Claramente podían escuchar los gritos de los oficiales siendo asesinados con mucha facilidad, al igual que fuertes explosiones por la parte frontal del lugar… Pero volviendo a Kyoto en donde se encontraba Ichirou y los demás…)_**

 **Oficial 1:** ¡Cuidado!

 **Oficial 2:** ¡Miren, el señor Ichirou se encuentra gravemente herido!

 **Oficial Elite:** ¡Ve y verifica si aún sigue con vida, yo te cubriré., rápido!

 **Oficial 2:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Uno de los oficiales salió corriendo entre medio de disparos y explosivos lanzados por los soldados… Este esquivo todo de la mejor manera que pudo hasta finalmente llegar en donde estaba Ichirou tirado boca abajo…)_**

 **Oficial 2:** Dios santo… ¡Señor Ichirou!

 ** _(Inmediatamente el oficial se lanzó al piso y comenzó a girarlo boca arriba, quien le tomo el pulso e intento hablarle fuertemente para ver si este reaccionaba…)_**

 **Oficial 2:** ¡Vamos señor Ichirou, no se rinda!… No siento pulso en el… Creo que esta… Esto no puede ser… ¡Señor Ichirou!

 ** _(Y después de un momento…)_**

 **Ichirou:** Grrrrrrr…. Maldición… Creo que no lo lograre…

 **Oficial 2:** ¡Ja! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Sigue con vida señor! Vamos, arriba… Intentare llevarlo a un lugar más seguro para que traten sus heridas y lo saquen de aquí…

 ** _(El oficial levanto con mucho esfuerzo a Ichirou y lo subió en sus espaldas para poder movilizarse más rápido… Al ver eso, dos oficiales más decidieron ayudarlo e impidieron que los atacaran… Poco a poco avanzaron por el campo de batalla hasta llegar a uno de los carruajes en donde se encontraba uno de varios doctores que habían llevado para situaciones así… De inmediato lo atendieron y comenzaron a tratar sus heridas, sin embargo al escuchar que lo trasladarían de lugar., Ichirou comenzó a quejarse y dijo que preferiría morir junto a sus oficiales luchando que retirarse y abandonarlos a su suerte… Pero aunque el intentaba levantarse por su cuenta cual se le hacía imposible de hacer, le dieron de tomar un sedante y termino por quedarse dormido mientras lo curaban y se lo llevaban… Sin embargo debido a sus graves heridas, Ichirou entro en un tipo de estado de coma y nadie podía hacer nada más que rezar por su recuperación… Por otro lado, el combate entre Sanosuke y Shinjo estaba a punto de iniciar con su segundo asalto… Lo cual esta vez, ambos estaban dispuestos a tomar las cosas con más seriedad…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿Qué sucede Sanosuke, acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Vine desde muy lejos para tener un combate interesante, no me decepciones quieres?... No creo equivocarme sobre todos esos rumores de ti y tu poderosa técnica, jmjmjmjm…

 **Sanosuke:** No, claro que no Shinjo., descuida… Me asegurare en que tengas más de lo que buscas…

 ** _(Sanosuke se levantó nuevamente y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa… Y mientras estiraba su cuerpo un poco y sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Esto apenas comienza y necesito que pongas mucha atención para aprender en porque me he ganado dicha reputación… ¿Listo para volverlo a intentar?

 **Shinjo:** Por supuesto que si…

 ** _(Ambos Sanosuke y Shinjo, retomaron sus posiciones de guardia… Se quedaban viendo fijamente y acercándose poco a poco con pasos muy cortos…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("Bien… Ahora me doy cuenta de la astucia y velocidad que Shinjo posee… Es extremadamente veloz, y necesito enfocarme más al momento que realice sus ataques… Pero creo que si me puedo ajustar a su manera de golpear, podre encontrar una manera de penetrar su defensa a como lo hice hace un momento… No será nada fácil, pero lo intentare…")_

 **Shinjo:** _("En realidad Sanosuke no es tan mal, aunque sé que no me ha mostrado todas sus fuerzas aun… Y es por eso que no puedo atacarlo a ciegas ya que aún no descubro de que se trata su técnica, y eso podría ser muy arriesgado para mí… Sera mejor terminar esto cuanto antes…")_

 ** _(Y después de verse por un corto momento, Shinjo decide atacar esta vez….)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡JAAAA!

 ** _(Shinjo comenzó con una combinación de fuertes patadas simultáneas… Primero lanzo una patada izquierda circular con el empeine de su pie hacia el rostro de Sanosuke… Pero al ver que fallo, aprovecho su envión que llevaba para dar un medio giro hacia su derecha y lanzar una patada con el talón derecho… De esa misma manera repitió sus ataques hasta haber lanzado seis poderosas patadas de giros, lo cual Sanosuke esquivaba haciéndose hacia atrás y hacia ambos lados de manera muy rápida, sin perder de vista sus movimientos ni por un instante…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("¡Que velocidad!")_

 ** _(Pero al lanzar su última patada de giro, Shinjo dio un leve salto para impactar el rostro de Sanosuke con su talón derecho… Sin embargo falla su patada ya que Sanosuke la vio a tiempo y se agacho rápidamente… Aunque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shinjo cae y se agacha para dar otro giro más en la misma dirección, logrando a tropezar a Sanosuke con una patada barredora y haciendo que este caiga de espaldas…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Arriba Sanosuke, tu puedes!

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo se levanta rápidamente después de dar su patada barredora para dar un fuerte salto y dejarse caer encima de Sanosuke con ambas rodillas en su pecho, intentando acabar con la pelea rápidamente… Pero Sanosuke gira su mirada hacia él para rodar media vuelta luego quedar boca abajo y aprovecha para impulsarse con ambas manos., lanzando su cuerpo hacia arriba y de cabezas., propinando una fuerte patada doble con ambos pies justo en el rostro de Shinjo, haciendo que este salga impulsado hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Huf!

 ** _(Pero en realidad duro solo un suspiro ya que de un leve salto hacia adelante, este puso su rodilla y mano izquierda en el piso, quedando agachado y sosteniendo su mano derecha por su cintura empuñada fuertemente al igual que su pie derecho bien plano en el piso…)_**

 **Tropa Sekijo:** ¡Si, bien hecho señor Sanosuke!

 **Katsu:** ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Así se hace Sano, continúa así!

 **Oficial Corrupto:** Rayos, ese maldito sujeto llamado Sanosuke parece ser extremadamente hábil también…

 **Soldado Sekijo:** ¡Cállate!

 ** _(El soldado Sekijo le dio una palmada por atrás de la cabeza al oficial corrupto por decir eso, luego todos los integrantes Sekijo se pusieron a reír… Sin embargo, a Shinjo no le causaba nada de gracias... Se levantó lentamente sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y limpiando su rostro quien después de limpiarlo, pudo sentir algo húmedo en su mano derecha… Era un poco de sangre que su labio inferior tenia producto de la poderosa patada de Sanosuke… Shinjo froto su mano continuamente hasta haber disipado la sangre en ella, luego puso una leve sonrisa y camino hacia Sanosuke, pero sin decir nada…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Creo que este sujeto se enfadó más de la cuenta al ser impactado de esa manera, y las risas de los demás no ayuda en nada que digamos… Y a pesar en que está sonriendo, puedo ver una cierta mirada extraña en sus ojos que me indica que debería tener mucho cuidado en su próximo ataque…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Sanosuke debería de tener mucho cuidado, al parecer Shinjo comienza a enfadarse…

 **Katsu:** Si, así parece…

 ** _(Shinjo continúo caminando hacia Sanosuke sin hablar, y simplemente no dejaba de frotar su mano derecha en donde tenía un poco de sangre… Pero al ver que se estaba acercando demasiado, Sanosuke decide atacarlo y le lanza un fuerte golpe derecho directo al rostro… Pero este se agacha tan rápido, que Sanosuke lo pierde de vista por un instante, quedando con su brazo derecho extendido por completo por unos segundos…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡JAAAA!

 ** _(Al momento de agacharse, Shinjo le propina un fuerte golpe derecho en la pierna izquierda de Sanosuke, seguido por un uppercut izquierdo en su abdomen que lo hace retroceder varios paso y encorvarse del dolor lo cual Shinjo aprovecho la pequeña distancia para dar una voltereta hacia atrás, impactando a Sanosuke en el rostro con una fuerte patada derecha que los hace salir impulsado hacia arriba y atrás, cayendo a varios metros de distancia muy aturdido…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Grrrrrrr…. Cof, cof, cof….

 **Katsu:** ¡No puede ser, Sanosuke!

 **Yahiko:** Ese sujeto es extremadamente fuerte y rápido… A simple vista puedo notar que Sanosuke es afectado más por los golpes de Shinjo que Shinjo por los golpes de él…

 ** _(En ese momento, Sanosuke tenía su vista un poco turbia., pero aun así se levantó de manera muy temblorosa…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Bien, ahora eso está mucho mejor…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Mmmmm…?

 ** _(Inmediatamente Sanosuke sintió algo húmedo y tibio resbalar por su mentón… Era sangre de su nariz después de recibir aquella fuerte patada…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Ya veo… ¿Con que así es como quieres jugar, no?

 **Sozo Sagara:** Creo que al igual que Shinjo, Sanosuke se ha enfadado también…. Pero lo veo un poco aturdido y no es para menos después de haber recibido esa peligrosa combinación de golpes…

 **Katsu:** Sanosuke es muy fuerte, pero será mejor que comience a esquivar todos los golpes que pueda por parte de Shinjo, de lo contrario no creo que dure mucho…

 **Yahiko:** Tranquilo, Sanosuke no es ningún tonto y sabe lo que hace… Conoce muy bien el peligro y sé que está buscando la manera en cómo acabar con el… Solo que se le hace difícil asestar un buen golpe por la velocidad de Shinjo… Pero sé que lo lograra… Confiemos en el…

 **Sanosuke:** Tengo que admitir que tus golpes son extremadamente fuertes, mucho más de lo que esperaba… Pero debo de terminar con esto, tengo mucho por hacer aun…

 **Shinjo:** ¿Terminar? Jm… Creo que te golpee demasiado fuerte que hasta ya has comenzado a decir estupideces… Apenas comenzamos a conocernos, estamos lejos de terminar… Tengo mucho más por mostrarte, jmjmjmjmjm….

 **Sanosuke:** Bien, como quieras… Después no digas que no te advertí…

 ** _(En ese momento, ambos decidieron volver a ponerse en guardia… De igual manera se iban acercando lentamente, con mucha precaución… Repentinamente Shinjo se enderezo y luego comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, cruzando los pies de atrás hacia adelante, con ambas manos semis abiertas como si estuviese sosteniendo algún tipo de vaso invisible en sus manos… Continuaba moviéndose de esa misma manera inestable sin detenerse, luciendo completamente sin balance alguno…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a este sujeto, que pretende lograr con esa extraña manera de moverse?!")_

 **Yahiko:** ¿Qué es eso? ¿Porque se mueve de esa manera? ¿Acaso es un estilo diferente de pelea, o simplemente está loco? Porque no parece ser muy efectivo si se está balanceando tanto…

 ** _(Mientras que el capitán Sagara lo quedaba viendo fijamente sin parpadear…)_**

 **Katsu:** Bueno… ¡Si me lo preguntan a mí, parece que está completamente ebrio., jajajajaja! Que absurdo…

 **Sozo Sagara:** En eso tienes razón Katsu…

 **Katsu/Yahiko:** ¿Ah?

 **Sozo Sagara:** He escuchado de ese estilo hace mucho tiempo atrás de unos sujetos originarios de china… Luchan al " _Estilo Ebrio_ ", haciendo que su contrincante se confunda fácilmente por sus movimientos desbalanceados… Sin embargo, sus poderosos ataques pueden salir de cualquier posición en que se encuentre, haciéndolo muy difícil de predecir… Y con la fuerza de Shinjo, eso puede ser mortal para Sanosuke…

 **Katsu:** Maldito Shinjo, es todo un problema…

 **Yahiko:** _("Que extraño, jamás había escuchado de tal estilo… No cabe duda que en el mundo de los combates, existen tantos estilos de lucha… Es impresionante lograr a presenciar esto en vivo… Vamos Sanosuke, estoy seguro que tú también estas preguntándote que estará haciendo ese sujeto, pero tú puedes amigo…")_

 ** _(Sanosuke seguía preguntándose sobre esa manera extraña de pelear, pero aun así se iba acercando lentamente… Repentinamente, Shinjo se agacha y comienza a dar vueltas en sus rodillas como un torbellino con sus manos extendidas, intentando golpear a Sanosuke en la parte baja de su cuerpo con la parte trasera de sus manos… Pero al ver eso, Sano se queda extrañado y decide retroceder el paso un poco, esquivando a dura penas sus golpes… Pero sin detenerse, Shinjo cae al piso para quedar acostado en su costado derecho, con su mano derecha sosteniendo su cabeza como si tal y estuviese descansando en el piso… Luego roda hacia adelante lo cual al terminar de dar su vuelta, extiende sus piernas y las abre en forma de tijeras hacia afuera, tropezando a Sanosuke nuevamente…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _¡¿…?!_

 ** _(Inmediatamente Shinjo se levanta a una gran velocidad y se lanza hacia Sanosuke con un fuerte codazo en su pecho, impactándolo contundentemente y dejándolo sin respiración por un instante… Pero Sano, lo empuja hacia un lado para poder levantarse y alejarse un poco mientras recupera su aliento… Pero Shinjo nuevamente se levanta rápidamente y lo ve que se coloca atrás de él, lo cual aprovecha para arquear su espalda hacia atrás y agarrar a Sanosuke fuertemente por su garganta… Y a pesar en que Sanosuke intentaba golpearlo, el dolor y la falta de oxígeno impedían que reaccionara, y simplemente intentaba arrancar el fuerte agarre de Shinjo de su garganta…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Grrrrrrr…. No… Puedo, respirar…

 ** _(Pero sin seguir pensándola más, Sanosuke retrocede el paso bruscamente, jalando a Shinjo y haciendo que este pierda un poco el balance… Sin embargo, Shinjo aprovecha eso para dar un fuerte salto hacia atrás junto con Sano estando aun de espalada, y lanza una patada derecha en dirección de su cabeza, impactando a Sanosuke por encima de la suya y causando que caiga nuevamente muy aturdido…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡No puede ser, Sano!

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Cof, cof, cof! Casi me asfixia… ¡Maldito Shinjo, me las pagaras! Aaaaah!

 ** _(Y de manera muy enfadada, Sanosuke se levanta rápidamente… Y a pesar en que aún estaba recuperando su oxígeno, ve que Shinjo iba corriendo hacia el directamente con intención de atacarlo… Pero Sano lo espera sin moverse…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Maldición, ahí viene…

 **Tropa Sekijo:** ¡Vamos, tu puedes señor Sanosuke!

 ** _(Y después de ir corriendo hacia Sanosuke, Shinjo llega y aprovecha en que aun esta aturdido para comenzar a lanzarles golpes en todas partes de su cuerpo… Este intentaba golpearle el rostro, el pecho y abdomen de manera continua… Pero aunque Sano estuviese aturdido, lograba a esquivar la mayoría de sus golpes., permitiéndole recuperarse poco a poco…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡AH!

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo da un fuerte salto hacia adelante y decide lanzar un fuerte golpe derecho al rostro de Sanosuke… Pero al verlo venir en el aire de manera muy rápida, Sano desvía su golpe con su mano izquierda y luego se pone de perfil con su hombro derecho por enfrente y se agacha antes de que Shinjo toque el piso….)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡JAAAAA!

 ** _(En ese momento, Sanosuke impacta a Shinjo con un fuerte codazo en el centro de su estómago lo cual sonó como una fuerte detonación, y al mismo tiempo todos ahí pudieron ver en como una pequeña onda de ki atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo que este salga impulsado hacia atrás y cayendo a varios metros de ahí boca abajo y sin moverse… Todos ahí comenzaron a preguntarse que había sido ese fuerte sonido, y notaron de inmediato en que Shinjo no reaccionaba…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Ese fue el Futae No Kiwami de Sanosuke!

 **Katsu:** ¡Ya veo, finalmente Sanosuke pudo encontrar una oportunidad para asestar su técnica y logro acabar con el!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Si que fueron momentos de tensión y por poco no lo logra…

 **Tropa Sekijo:** ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace, bien hecho! ¡Finalmente ganamos!

 ** _(Sanosuke quien se encontraba muy abatido por tantos golpes recibido por Shinjo, decide colapsar y caer sentado… Estaba muy golpeado y exhausto…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Maldición… Sí que era fuerte, pero finalmente tuve la oportunidad de penetrar su defensa… Jamás había tenido un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con un sujeto tan fuerte… Y creo que… ¿Ah?

 **Shinjo:** Si… Lo hare…

 ** _(En ese momento, Sanosuke escucha a Shinjo murmurar algo y lo queda viendo fijamente, notando que también comenzaba a moverse…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Aun sigue con vida… Aunque mis intenciones no era matarlo, pero me sorprende que haya sobrevivido al poder del Futae No Kiwami… Me pregunto si… ¡¿Qué?!

 ** _(Y después de un momento, Shinjo fue enderezando su postura hasta quedar sentado… Comenzó a escupir mucha sangre y se miraba aturdido…)_**

 **Katsu:** No puede ser… ¡Ese sujeto se está levantando después de haber recibido en lleno la técnica del Futae No Kiwami de Sanosuke!

 **Yahiko:** Ese sujeto es increíblemente resistente…

 ** _(Todos ahí estaban muy sorprendidos al verlo aun consciente… Sobre todo después de verlo levantarse poco a poco…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** No sé si aún quiere luchar o simplemente quiere rendirse, pero… ¡Oye Shinjo, será mejor que te rindas si no quieres perder tu vida en este combate, no me obligues a hacerlo!

 ** _(Shinjo no le contesto y simplemente lo quedo viendo fijamente de manera muy seria, aun escupiendo un poco de sangre…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué está haciendo ese sujeto?

 ** _(Repentinamente ve que se agacha y pone su rodilla izquierda en piso y su mano derecha en su pecho… Luego lo escucha decir…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud? ¿De qué rayos estará hablando este sujeto? ¡¿Qué?! Su mirada ha cambiado por completo… Ahora tiene un rostro que luce como un verdadero asesino… Parece que quiere seguir luchando, pero…

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo se levanta y queda viendo a Sanosuke con un rostro extremadamente serio y sin expresión alguna, mientras sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Miren eso, ese sujeto se ha levantado por completo y piensa seguir luchando…

 **Katsu:** Es muy extraño, se arrodillo y dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar…. Pero definitivamente piensa seguir luchando contra Sano, esa mirada que tiene indica que no va con buenas intenciones…

 **Sanosuke:** _("¿Me pregunto qué rayos es esa pequeña iluminación que despliega sus manos y pies? Sea lo que sea, no puedo esperar nada bueno de este sujeto… Algo me dice que el enfado hizo querer usar todas sus fuerzas en el combate… Bien, entonces no dudare en ampliar todas mis fuerzas también para acabar con el de una buena vez… Morir o vivir Shinjo, eso es lo que me está plantando con tu comportamiento… ¿No es así?")_


	76. Acto: 72

**Acto 72: ¡Asalto Final Entre Sanosuke Sagara & Shinjo Tukusama, El Del Verdadero Poder En Una Lucha De Cuerpo A Cuerpo!**

 ** _(Y después de haber comenzado aquella lucha llena de sorpresas entre Sanosuke y Shinjo, Sozo Sagara y los demás simplemente presenciaban el terrible encuentro… Era claro en que ambos luchadores estaban dando lo mejor de sí al enfrentarse... Y pesar de estar siendo abatidos en dicha lucha, ambos continuaban en pies dispuestos en seguir hasta el final… Sin embargo, después de pasar un tiempo luchando e intensificando el ritmo a medida en que iban avanzando., Sanosuke finamente pudo asestar uno de sus poderosos golpes utilizando la técnica Futae No Kiwami, quien utilizo su codo para impactar a Shinjo en su abdomen mientras este realizaba un ataque aéreo., lanzándolo a varios metros de donde estaba y dejándolo inmóvil por varios minutos… Pero lo más alarmante fue que después de recibir en lleno dicha técnica por parte de Sanosuke, Shinjo vuelve a levantarse… Y a pesar en que estaba escupiendo mucha sangre al estar lastimado, simplemente se arrodillo y dijo la frase "Papa, abuelo, valentía y rectitud", lo cual dejo a todos muy confundidos para luego verlo levantarse con una expresión muy diferente en su rostro y desplegando un extraño y pequeño destello en sus manos y pies cual indicaba que estaba listo para dar fin al encuentro… Por otro lado, Ichirou había sobrevivido a la terrible batalla la cual a duras penas le cuesta la vida... Y aunque poco después lo llevaron a un hospital para que este se recuperara, lamentablemente ahora se encuentra en estado de coma, continuando con una distinta lucha entre la vida y la muerte… Pero no muy lejos de ahí, la situación con Kawaji y los demás ministros del gobierno estaba critica... Todos ellos estaban siendo atacados de manera brutal y poco a poco estaban perdiendo a muchos hombres, lo cual significaba que no faltaba mucho para ser asesinados… Pero mientras todo eso ocurría, en la parte de afuera de una pequeña casa en Kyoto…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¿Mmmmm? ¿En dónde?…

 **Ciudadano 1:** ¡Miren, él debe de ser uno de ellos!

 **Ciudadano 2:** ¡Tienes razón, mira lo que está escrito en ese pedazo de papel que está amarrado en su cuello! ¡Ha él!

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¡Suéltenme ya!

 ** _(En ese momento, Jim había despertado después de haber pasado un tiempo inconsciente… Pero al despertar, pudo notar en que estaba completamente amarrado de pies a cabeza, cual lo hizo un blanco fácil para la enardecida población de golpear ya que se encontraban armados y esparcidos por todas partes dispuestos a defenderse de la terrible amenaza de Enimishio…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** ¡Oye, aguarden un momento! ¡Yo…! ¡AAAAAH!

 ** _(Y sin dar oportunidad alguna, los pobladores lo golpearon y patearon varias veces, dejándolo casi inconsciente nuevamente… Pero en ese momento llegaron varios oficiales de policías, quienes decidieron salvarlo para luego llevárselo a la cárcel y finalmente entregarlo a las autoridades de su país… Y mientras caminaba bastante aturdido…)_**

 **Iron Fist Jim:** No puedo creer que esta sea la hospitalidad de su país… Tengo mucho dinero, suéltenme y prometo darle una buena cantidad… No me volverán a ver la cara por estos lados… Vamos, sean más amables con los extranjeros en su país…

 **Oficial 1:** Se quién eres tú y fuiste altamente investigado.

 **Oficial 2:** Oye amigo, será mejor que ocupes ese dinero para pagar la fianza cuando regreses a tu país. Después de haber participado en tantas actividades delictivas, sí que vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas obtener.

 **Oficial 3:** ¿De qué hablas compañero? Este sujeto va a ser encarcelado de por vida. Tu oíste lo que dijeron sobre él en su país, además., con la recompensa que hay por entregarlo… ¿Quién necesita su dinero? ¡Jajajajajaja!

 **Oficial 4:** Menos mal que ya estaba amarrado desde un inicio, eso nos hizo aún más fácil su captura… Y todo gracias a unas personas que al parecer presenciaron al dueño de esta vivienda sacarlo amarrado y colocarle ese letrero alrededor de su cuello que dice "Trabajo Para Enimishio Komagata, El Causante De Los Disturbios".

 ** _(Y aunque forcejeaba y renegaba mucho, los oficiales decidieron llevárselo de ahí directo a la cárcel, mientras se encargaban del resto… Esa fue la última vez que se supo algo sobre Iron Fist Jim… Y por otro lado de la misma ciudad…)_**

 **Oficial 1:** ¡SIIII, FINALMENTE LOS VENCIMOS!

 **Oficiales 2:** ¡SIIIII!

 **Soldado:** ¡No puedes ser, huyamos de aquí!

 **Soldados:** ¡Vámonos!

 **Oficial Elite:** ¡Vamos, atrápenlos ya antes de que huyan!

 ** _(Y después de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, los oficiales habían neutralizado la terrible amenaza que estaban causando los soldados con sus explosivos y ataques en contra de la población… Claro está que los valientes ciudadanos del lugar ayudaron muchísimo, ya que muchos de ellos dieron sus propias vidas por el bien y la paz de todos… Suceso que poco después hizo a todos ahí reflexionar sobre las pérdidas que sufrieron… En especial a los oficiales al darse cuenta poco a poco, que Ichirou fue gravemente herido y trasladado a un hospital para ver si podían salvarle la vida… Todos estaban lamentándose al saber la terrible noticia, y muchos de ellos se lamentaban y lloraban por la admiración y respeto que le tenían al pensar que lo habían perdido…)_**

 **Oficial 1:** Maldito sean esos sujetos… Pobre del señor Ichirou con lo que me acabas de decir…

 **Oficial 2:** Lo sé, solo espero que logre a sobrevivir… Finalmente ganamos esta batalla, y no sería justo celebrar sin el… Gracias a él es que todos pudimos encontrar un poco de valor para enfrentarnos a este inmenso peligro sin importarnos más nada que la seguridad de todos en este país…

 **Oficial 3:** Todos estamos bastante heridos y cansado, pero después de llevar a los soldados capturados, iremos a visitarlo para ver cómo sigue… Se que no ha pasado mucho desde que se lo llevaron, pero me gustaría saber si al menos su vida no corre peligro…

 **Oficial 4:** Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo… Creo que todos deberíamos ir para ver cómo sigue… Se lo debemos…

 ** _(Poco a poco los ciudadanos fueron reuniéndose… Los oficiales comenzaron a llevarse a los soldados para encerrarlos en la cárcel, mientras que se ponían de acuerdo con la visita que le harían más tarde a Ichirou… Todos ahí tenían por quien lamentarse, sin embargo se comportaron muy valientes y comenzaron a despejar el área… Muchos de ellos empezaron a limpiar un poco y a recoger los cuerpos de sus seres queridos, ya que estaban luchando en donde estaba bastante habitado., siendo sorprendidos por los agresores…. Y a medida que el tiempo iba avanzando, por otro lado muy lejos de ahí…)_**

 **Okita:** Vaya, largo viaje pero finalmente llegamos…

 **Saito:** Si, fue muy difícil haber tomado una ruta diferente para venir. Pero supongo que al menos ya estamos aquí y ese camino era el más seguro por recorrer. Andando…

 ** _(Pero después de un momento, y al entrar…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Saito…

 **Saito:** Veo que todo sigue muy calmo por estos lados… Me pregunto hasta cuando seguirán teniendo tanta suerte…

 **Kenshin:** Gusto en verlos aquí…

 **Kaoru:** Por favor siéntense, enseguida les sirvo algo de tomar…

 **?:** Gracias…

 ** _(Y después de momento, todos nos reunimos para saber las nuevas noticia sobre lo que ocurría en el país… Megumi, quien se encontraba muy preocupada por Sanosuke… Kenshin, el Maestro Seijuro, las niñas y Kenji, el Doctor Gensai y yo… Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kenshin se le acercara a Saito de manera muy sigilosa... Todo para hacerle una simple pregunta en voz baja, utilizando su mano derecha para cubrir su boca, y de esa manera nadie se diera cuenta lo que decía… Y con los ojos un poco redondos y curiosos, le pregunto murmurando…)_**

 **Kenshin:** Psss… Saito…

 ** _(Saito, quien lo quedo viendo con un rostro un poco serio., torno su mirada hacia el…)_**

 **Saito:** ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y porque hablas de esa manera?

 **Kenshin** : Bueno, quiero preguntarte sobre quién es esa persona que los acompaña…

 ** _(En ese momento, Saito hablo en voz alta…)_**

 **Saito** : Si, disculpen por no haberlo mencionado… Quiero que todos conozcan Tokio… Ella es mi esposa…

 **Kenshin/Megumi/Kaoru:** ¡¿QUEEE, TU ESPOSA TOKIO?!

 ** _(Y luego de saber eso y salir impulsado por los aires de lo sorprendidos que estaban…)_**

 **Saito:** Si, así es… ¿Recuerdan que les había hablado sobre ella anteriormente? Decidí traerla a este lugar ya que si la dejaba a solas, podría resultar demasiado peligroso con ese asunto de Enimishio queriendo lastimar a las personas más cercanas a nosotros… Y aunque probablemente este lugar resulte ser el más peligroso de todo, al menos estaré aquí para asegurarme en que nada le pase…

 ** _(En ese momento, Kaoru se le acerco a Megumi y le hablo entre dientes con mucho disimulo…)_**

 **Kaoru:** Increíble que alguien como Saito en realidad tenga una esposa… ¿No lo crees Megumi?

 **Megumi:** Aja…

 ** _(Y depuse de decir eso, Saito nos vio de reojos a ambas de manera un poco seria mientras tomaba él te… No pudimos evitarlo y simplemente nos pusimos a reír de manera avergonzada mientras sudábamos un poco… Tokio era una mujer muy callada y tranquila… Andaba un kimono blanco con estampado de flores rosa, delgada de contextura y baja de estatura., con su cabellos amarrado hacia arriba en forma de moño…)_**

 **Saito:** En fin Battousai, hay algunas cosas en las que me gustaría que analizáramos detenidamente…

 **Kenshin:** Entiendo Saito, creo que todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo y eso me preocupa mucho…

 **Saito:** Es exactamente de lo que quería hablarte…

 ** _(Pero después de eso, todos estábamos sentados y compartiendo lo último que había ocurrido con todo esto… Pero no muy lejos de ahí, las cosas con Sanosuke estaban en un momento crítico… Después de arrodillarse y decir una frase muy extraña para todos, Shinjo lo quedaba viendo fijamente sin decirle nada... Sanosuke intentaba descifrar cuál sería su próximo ataque, o anticipar con que nueva sorpresa saldría esta vez., ya que lo veía muy enfadado y decidido…)_**

 **Yahiko:** No sé porque, pero hay algo extraño de ese sujeto…

 **Katsu:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso Yahiko?

 **Yahiko:** Aparte de haber resistido el poderoso Futae y aun seguir en pies, también veo que está muy sereno después de haber dicho lo que sea que haya dicho para cuándo se arrodillo… Sé ve más confiado… Tengo el mal presentimiento que aún no nos ha demostrado todas sus habilidades…

 **Sozo Sagara:** Solo espero que te equivoques Yahiko, ya que si Sanosuke continua recibiendo esos poderosos ataques, no creo que dure mucho en este combate…

 **Katsu:** Ya veremos… Sano no es ningún tonto, y seguramente debió haberlo notado también…

 ** _(Y de igual manera, Sanosuke continuaba viéndolo de manera muy atenta…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("Es extraño, pero se ve muy tranquilo… No sé qué rayos significa eso que acaba de decir, pero puedo notar en sus ojos que va en serio… Y me pregunto que será esa pequeña aura de luz que despliegan sus manos y pies… Sea lo que sea, será mejor no dejarme tocar por ella pero… Con la velocidad que tiene ese maldito sujeto, creo que averiguare lo que hace dentro de muy poco…")_ ¿Oye Shinjo, seguro que quieres continuar con esto? Porque veo en tus ojos que vas en serio, y siendo así… Te juro que no dudare en ampliar todas mis fuerzas en ti… No me obligues acabar contigo, mejor ríndete y márchate antes de que alguien salga muy mal herido…

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo camino lentamente hacia el… Y al llegar a un par de metros de Sanosuke…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¿Dime Sanosuke, como se llama tu técnica?

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Mi técnica? Bien, se llama Futae No Kiwami.

 **Shinjo:** Ya veo… Es igual de poderosa a como los rumores lo habían dicho… Muchos la habían visto, pero nadie supo deducir de qué se trataba… Nadie hasta hoy, que la pude experimentar en carne propia…

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Y que con eso? Nada va a cambiar, de cualquier manera si logro asestarla en ti nuevamente., no creo que la puedas volver a resistir… ¿En realidad vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por un combate que no tiene ningún beneficio para nadie más que tu propio estúpido ego?

 **Shinjo:** Entonces contéstame algo más… ¿Tienes familia Sanosuke, alguien que espera tu llegada? No se… ¿Padre, madre? ¿O talvez una hermana o abuelo?

 **Sanosuke:** _("¿Padre o madre? ¿Hermana o abuelo? Que selección de seres queridos tan específicos… Me pregunto si…")_ Talvez no exactamente esa selección de familia… Pero si una esposa que espera mi llegada, y que de ninguna manera tengo las intenciones de dejarla esperando… Aparte de buenos amigos que siempre han estado ahí por mí y considero mi familia también…

 **Shinjo:** Jmjmjmjmjm, yo no los tengo… Ya no… Y esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo… A mí no me espera nadie, y lo único que tengo en mi vida son los combates… ¿Estúpido ego? No, no lo creo…

 ** _(Y mientras Shinjo hablaba, torno su mirada a sus propias manos cuales despedían aquel pequeño destello, viendo en cómo se intensificaban más… Luego comenzó a dar leve saltos hacia adelante y atrás., de un lado a otro… Estaba en guardia, pero dando leve saltos, sosteniendo su mano derecha un poco más estrechada que su izquierda…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Mejor digamos que es mi manera de sentirme vivo, y todos necesitamos vivir… ¡¿No es así?! ¡Prepárate Sanosuke Sagara, ahora te mostrare el poder de mi técnica! ¡AH, AH, AH, AH!

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo se lanzó bruscamente y comenzó a desplazarse con una combinación de poderosas patadas sin dar a Sanosuke oportunidad de reaccionar, lo cual tuvo que retroceder el paso rápidamente intentando esquivarlas todas de un lado a otro… Este lanzaba patadas de medio giro hacia adelante directo a su rostro utilizando su pie derecho, izquierdo, derecho y nuevamente izquierdo sin parar…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** _("Maldición… No sé si es mi imaginación, pero Shinjo acaba de aumentar mucho la velocidad de sus ataques, a duras penas logro a ver sus patadas…")_

 **Yahiko:** ¡Miren las habilidades que tiene ese sujeto en sus piernas!

 ** _(Continúo atacando a Sanosuke de la misma manera por un corto momento… Repentinamente dio un giro completo hacia su izquierda y lanzo otra patada barredora a las piernas de Sano, pero este rápidamente levanto su pie izquierdo., haciendo que Shinjo falle… Sin embargo…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡AAAAAAH!

 ** _(En cuestión de segundos, Shinjo volvió a levantarse y dio un fuerte salto hacia delante pero con su perfil derecho por enfrente., permitiéndole lanzar otra serie de poderosas patadas con la plantilla de sus pies como si este estuviese pedaleando una bicicleta., logrando a impactar en el pecho a Sanosuke cuatro veces consecutiva y lanzándolo bruscamente hacia atrás boca arriba…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Maldición… Eso sí que… Cof, cof, cof… Grrrrrrr…. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Que rayos fue lo que hizo ese sujeto?! ¡Miren a Sanosuke!

 **Katsu:** Esta…, Sanosuke esta…

 **Sozo Sagara:** No sé qué fue lo que hizo ese sujeto, pero el pecho de Sanosuke parece estar despidiendo humo…

 ** _(Y de manera muy adolorida, Sanosuke se sobaba mucho el pecho cual despedía humo sin explicación alguna… Y aunque le costó levantarse, poco a poco lo hizo hasta quedar completamente de pies… Fue cuando bajo su mirada y vio que tenía unas extrañas quemaduras en su pecho, lo cual lo dejo muy pensativo y preocupado…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Mi pecho no solo duele por las fuertes patadas que asesto, pero también arde mucho tal como si tuviera quemaduras… ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de técnica será esa? Cof, cof, cof… Maldición, debo de tener mucho cuidado de no ser alcanzado por sus ataques, pero con la velocidad que ese infeliz tiene… Creo que será mejor prepararme mentalmente para soportar el dolor… _("Debo encontrar la manera en como asestarle el Futae a como dé lugar… Pero no logro encontrar el momento adecuado por su velocidad y confusa manera de atacar…")_

 ** _(Y aunque su pecho estuviese moreteado por las fuertes patadas y sollamado por las quemaduras, Sanosuke vuelve a ponerse en guardia…)_**

 **Shinjo:** _("Bien, logro a soportar mi técnica… No cabe duda que Sanosuke es más fuerte de lo que pensaba pero… Sé que debe de estar muy aturdido… Ahora le mostrare lo que mis habilidades combinadas con mi técnica pueden hacer…")_

 **Tropa Sekijo:** ¡Vamos señor Sanosuke, usted puede!

 ** _(Nuevamente Shinjo comenzó a caminar en dirección de Sanosuke sin decir nada, pero siempre con un rostro de total furia y concentración… Pero al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, Sanosuke lanza una fuerte patada derecha a su rostro en forma circular, seguido por una patada en giro con su pie izquierdo., luego continua con una serie de golpes entre derecha, izquierda, derecha nuevamente y después izquierda… Pero a diferencia de la primera vez que hizo esto, ahora lo hacía con todas las intenciones de asestar su poderosa técnica del Futae No Kiwami con cada golpe que lanzaba…)_**

 **Shinjo:** _("Ya veo, va en serio… Bien…")_

 ** _(Pero Shinjo no se dejaba golpear, y más bien repelaba todos los ataques de Sanosuke con sus antebrazos al igual que esquivaba su patadas… Repentinamente mientras Sanosuke estaba lanzando su serie de golpes…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Prepárate de nuevo Sanosuke!

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo tomo un par de pasos hacia atrás y nuevamente se agacho…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Qué?!

 ** _(Al agacharse, Shinjo se apoyó de sus manos en el piso y comenzó a dar vueltas., lanzando patadas barredoras en continuo círculos… Mientras que Sanosuke retrocedía su paso, intentando esquivarlas todas… Inmediatamente Shinjo se pone de pies y se lanza hacia adelante con una combinación de golpes frontales uno tras otro, impactando nuevamente a Sanosuke en el pecho y lanzándolo hacia atrás de la misma manera que antes…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** Grrrrrrr… No creo poder seguir… Cof, cof… Aguantando su golpes o su técnica… Tengo que encontrar la manera en como detenerlo en cuanto antes…

 ** _(Al caer, Sanosuke se puso en un acostado estando en el piso y comenzó a escupir mucha sangre, mientras su pecho nuevamente ardía y despedía humo… Shinjo se acercó rápidamente para terminar con él, pero Sano dio medio giro y a como pudo., se levantó rápidamente… Luego lanza un fuerte golpe derecho e izquierdo hacia el rostro de Shinjo, pero este atrapa ambos antebrazo con sus manos., y quedan forcejeando por un momento mientras se veían con expresiones de fuerza en sus rostros…)_**

 **Shinjo/Sanosuke:** Grrrrrrr….

 ** _(Repentinamente, Sano piensa rápido y lo jala hacia el para aprovechar en lanzarle un fuerte cabezazo justo en la frente de Shinjo., lo cual causa que este retroceda el paso y quedar un poco aturdido… Al ver eso, Sanosuke le lanza otro derechazo directo al pecho, con intenciones de terminar el combate de una buena vez utilizando su mortal técnica Futae…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Aquí es donde termina esto Shinjo!

 ** _(Y a pesar en que Shinjo estaba un poco aturdido, logra ver el golpe de Sanosuke…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Ya veremos!

 ** _(Y sin titubear, Shinjo lanza un golpe derecho también, utilizando su propia técnica…)_**

 **Shinjo/Sanosuke:** ¡AAAAAAAH!

 ** _(Y justo a como todos ahí lo veían y no lo podían creer, Sanosuke y Shinjo impactaron puños al mismo tiempo, ambos desplegando sus técnicas con todas sus fuerzas… En ese momento, todos escucharon un fuerte sonido sólido y vieron un leve destello salir de sus puños…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Sanosuke!

 ** _(Y después de ese impacto, ambos salieron impulsados hacia atrás., cayendo de espaldas en muy mal estado sin moverse…)_**

 **Katsu:** ¡No puedo esperar más, esta es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con ese maldito sujeto antes de que mate a Sanosuke!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Aguarda Katsu, ambos están en las mismas condiciones… Si intervenimos en su lucha, Sanosuke sentirá que gano el encuentro con nuestra ayuda., obteniendo una victoria incompleta… Y después de haber pasado tanto, no creo que quiera ganar de esa manera… Tú sabes cómo es Sanosuke, no le arrebatemos lo que tanto le ha costado obtener…

 **Yahiko:** Tiene razón Capitán Sagara… Un luchador a como lo es Sanosuke, jamás permitirá que le ayudemos para ganar de esa manera… Sé que podrá lograrlo, tengamos fe en el…

 ** _(Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se comenzaran a mover… Poco a poco, ambos intentaban levantarse…. Y aunque parecía que más bien era una competencia en ver quien se levantaba primero, ambos terminaron haciéndolo y se quedaron viendo fijamente con el cuerpo muy tembloroso y muy aturdidos aun, luciendo bastante ensangrentados…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Es la primera vez que alguien me causa tantos problemas en un combate Sanosuke… Debo de admitir que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, incluso de los tantos rumores que había escuchado… Pero esta vez, acabare contigo…

 **Sanosuke:** Jamás pensé que tuvieras tantas habilidades Shinjo… Y soy yo el que ha quedado sorprendido… Ahora sé porque estas invicto hasta el día de hoy, se requiere de muchas habilidades y darlo todo para poder vencerte pero…

 **Shinjo:** ¡GRRRRRAAAAAH, AH, AH, AH, AH!

 **Sanosuke:** Maldición, ahí viene de nuevo y me siento extremadamente exhausto… Creo que me fracturo mi mano derecha y casi no puedo levantar mis brazos… De ninguna manera podré soportar un solo golpe más de su poderosa técnica… Esto está decidido, el próximo quien logre asestar su técnica con éxito, será el vencedor… _("Sin embargo, no puedo arriesgarme en perder este combate… Megumi y los demás corren peligro, necesito volver a como dé lugar…")_

 ** _(Y de manera muy enfadada, Shinjo se deja ir hacia Sanosuke con todo lo que tenía… Todos ahí estaban muy sorprendidos en ver que aun podía moverse tan libremente a pesar de estar tan golpeado y aturdido… Pero al momento de llegar, Shinjo encorva su espalda y se pone en guardia justo a como un boxeador lo haría, y comienza a lanzarles fuertes golpes en el pecho y rostro de Sanosuke…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡Maldito Shinjo, ese infeliz cambia estilo de una forma tan natural y fácil, es muy difícil predecir con que nueva sorpresa saldrá en cada ocasión que decide realizar sus ataques!

 **Katsu:** ¡Ese es boxeo extranjero! ¡Sera muy peligroso para Sanosuke si logra a! ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Y mientras todos veían de la manera en como Sanosuke intentaba esquivar todos sus golpes a como pudiera, teniendo un paso bastante lento… No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Shinjo le dejara ir una fuerte combinación que lo impacto en su rostro con dos fuertes jabs izquierdos, seguido por un derechazo recto hacia su rostro también... Luego sin detenerse, lanza un recto derecho hacia su pecho y por ultimo un gancho izquierdo al hígado, dejando a Sanosuke inclinado hacia adelante y tambaleándose sin poder reaccionar… Al ver eso, Shinjo lo termino por darle un fuerte uppercut derecho hacia arriba, impactándolo en el rostro y haciéndolo caer nuevamente varios metros hacia atrás boca arriba completamente abatido…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡Esto termino Sanosuke!

 **Yahiko:** ¡Sanosuke! ¡No me importa, voy ayudar a Sanosuke! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que muera en este lugar!

 **Katsu:** ¡Lo mismo pienso yo, es suficiente!

 ** _(En ese momento, Shinjo iba caminando lentamente hacia Sanosuke ya que aún se sentía muy aturdido… Claramente podía ver en como Sanosuke desplegaba humo de sus rostro y cuerpo gracias a su terrible técnica, al igual en que no lo veía moverse…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Jmjmjmjmjm… Jamás pensé ampliar todas mis fuerzas con alguien, pero debo de admitir que se siente muy bien el poder finalmente conocer hasta en dónde pueden llegar mis habilidades… Sin embargo…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Vamos, lo va a matar!

 ** _(Y con un rostro ensangrentado y un cuerpo muy golpeado, Shinjo estaba parado justo en enfrente de Sanosuke, listo para acabar con el… Pero antes de que Yahiko y los demás intervinieran…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡Te equivocas Shinjo, aun no estoy fuera del combate!

 **Shinjo:** _¡¿…?!_

 ** _(Sanosuke abrió sus ojos repentinamente y lanzo una fuerte patada a su rosto, lo cual hizo que hiciera hacia atrás su cabeza y dejando descubierto el área del abdomen… Inmediatamente Sano se logra a poner de rodillas con muchos esfuerzos, dejando a Shinjo a su lado Izquierdo… Y en cuestión de segundos…)_**

 **Sanosuke:** ¡AH!

 ** _(Al tener a Shinjo a su lado izquierdo, Sanosuke aprovecha para lanzarle un golpe hacia afuera con la parte trasera de su antebrazo izquierdo., logrando a impactar a Shinjo en su abdomen nuevamente con el Futae No Kiwami y haciendo que este salga impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo muy lastimado… A lo que también Sanosuke vuelve a caer por lo lastimado que se sentía…)_**

 **Yahiko/Katsu/Sozo Sagara:** ¡SANOSUKE!

 **Sanosuke:** Rayos, no puedo levantarme… Mi cuerpo casi no me responde pero… ¡¿Ah?!

 ** _(Sin embargo…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Grrrrrrr… Ese infeliz de Sanosuke aun… Pero terminare con él a como dé lugar…

 ** _(Y con muchas dificultades, Shinjo vuelve a levantarse… Sanosuke lo queda viendo fijamente, pero preocupado por no poder levantarse más… Repentinamente, Shinjo se enfada mucho y va por Sanosuke para terminar con el de manera rápida…)_**

 **Yahiko:** Ese sujeto no se detiene con nada… ¿Porque es tan resistente?

 ** _(Y caminando con muchas dificultades, Shinjo avanzaba lentamente hacia Sanosuke…)_**

 **Shinjo:** Creo entender porque aún sigue con fuerzas para defenderse… Pero mientras siga en pies, seguiré luchando hasta el fin… ¿No es así abuelo Hiroshi, papa, mama, Saori?... ¡Esto termina ya!

 **Sanosuke:** Lo siento Shinjo, pero esto ya no se trata de un simple combate en donde dos guerreros se enfrentan y al terminar el encuentro, todo acaba… El futuro del país se encuentra en riesgo… Eso significa que mis amigos y seres queridos también los están… Gracias Anji… ¡AAAAAAAH!

 ** _(Y mientras Shinjo intentaba acercarse, Sanosuke utilizo sus últimas energías para arriesgarlo todo, ya que si fallaba su último ataque., sabría que Shinjo acabaría con el… Y fue cuando estrecho su mano izquierda hacia la parte trasera de su cinturón, siendo la mano que no tenía fracturada, para sacar una especie de daga… Rápidamente la enterró en el piso fuertemente, e hizo que su poderosa técnica Futae No Kiwami viajara por el piso hasta llegar en donde Shinjo estaba, impactándolo nuevamente a distancia y haciendo que caiga fuertemente hacia atrás…)_**

 **Shinjo:** ¡AAAAAAH!

 ** _(En ese momento, Sanosuke bajo su brazo, dejando su daga clavada en el piso… Yahiko, Katsu y Sozo., decidieron ir por el sin impórtale más el enfrentamiento… Y al llegar con Sano…)_**

 **Yahiko:** ¡¿Sanosuke, te encuentras bien?!

 **Katsu:** ¡Responde Sanosuke!

 **Sozo Sagara:** Esta muy lastimado…

 **Sanosuke:** Calma… Aun formo parte de este mundo…

 **Katsu:** ¡Qué bien, ya me estabas preocupando!

 **Sanosuke:** Esto ya acabo… Yahiko, por favor ve y verifica si Shinjo aún sigue con vida… No tuve otra opción más que utilizar la daga que me dio Anji hace mucho tiempo atrás para… Cof, cof, cof…

 **Yahiko:** ¡Sí!

 ** _(Yahiko se acercó a Shinjo, y pudo darse cuenta en que estaba respirando de manera muy profunda, fue cuando quedo viendo a Sanosuke y le subió su pulgar derecho como señal que todo estaba bien, de igual manera lo hizo Sano… El terrible encuentro finalmente había llegado a su final… Sin embargo, aún queda mucho por hacer… Aún quedan enemigos extremadamente fuertes y peligrosos por enfrentar, sin dejar de mencionar al peor de todos… Enimishio Komagata…)_**


End file.
